Cold Competition
by Dragon.and.Phoenix.11
Summary: For the Bladebreakers, it started off as just another challenge. Just some team wanting a crack at the title it seemed. An invitation to face the mystery team up in Hokkaido seemed innocent enough. But things aren't always how they seem. No Yaoi. swearing. More info on our profile.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Okay, so here are Dragon and Phoenix back with our new project. A Beyblade Fanfiction. Have a read and let us know what you think.

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter One

Six figures travelled through the snow at a slow, uncertain, pace. The smallest of them was holding a map in one hand, or at least trying to, and a laptop in the other. He had a mop of brown hair that hid his eyes, and a pair of large glasses perched on top. Kenny Saien, known as the Chief to his friends. He was tilting his head, trying to read the map, when another boy joined him and took the other side of the map. Tyson Granger had messy black hair and a baseball cap jammed on top of it backwards. He peered at the map that Kenny had been studying and frowned. "Oh great. We're lost again," he announced.

"There are no landmarks," Kenny defended. It made it incredibly difficult to find the way and it wasn't his fault.

A third boy, Raymond Kon, spoke up. "Well, we'd better do something soon." Ray's black hair was long, and most was wrapped. He was easily distinguishable by his pointed ears, gold eyes, and the fangs that just peeked out of his mouth on occasion.

Near Ray stood Kai Hiwatari. He stood out easily too, due to the blue triangles on his cheeks. His hair was in two shades, the shade at the back being much darker, and he wore a long, white scarf that seemed to dance in the wind, billowing about.

Tyson and Kenny began to argue over the map. Kenny was insisting on holding on to it, while Tyson complained they were lost and he didn't want it worse. Hilary Tatibana, the only girl in the group, and having brown hair, shared an exasperated look with Max Tate, who laughed it off. The blond was used to the antics of his friends.

Knowing that the argument wouldn't get them anywhere, Kai stepped forward and took the map off them. While Kenny was right in saying there were no landmarks, that didn't mean that they were completely lost. All Kai had to do was glance down and see which direction the snow was drifting in, and he knew their direction of travel. "We should have taken the other path," he told the group simply. "The way we're going will take longer, but it'll get us there." He shoved the map back into Kenny's hands.

"Maybe you should hold on to the map, Kai," Hilary suggested.

Kai glanced at her briefly. "Kenny can manage. I'll keep him right if I need to," he replied. As usual, Kai had taken a step back, and was giving them an opportunity to learn. He knew Kenny was a fast learner, and Kai had faith in him, even if he was hesitant to admit it out loud.

The group continued on, accepting Kai's decision as leader. They had a beyblade event to attend, and sitting around bickering wouldn't help anyone. They'd been invited to Hokkaido for the event, but the bus was unable to go any further due to snow, so they'd opted to walk the rest of the way. They'd been wandering along for well over an hour, and the bus behind them was nowhere in sight now.

"I just realised!" Tyson announced suddenly. "We left all the snacks on the bus!"

"Tyson, can't you think of anything but your stomach?" Hilary snapped, unimpressed. "This isn't the time or place."

"I'm hungry!" Tyson complained. "What? You're on a diet or something? We've been walking for AGES!"

"And you had four helpings of breakfast this morning!" Hilary reminded him. "How can you possibly be hungry?" Already seeing where this was going, Kai decided to walk on ahead.

"Because I have an appetite!" Tyson responded, ducking to pick up a handful of snow.

"Tyson, that's not a good idea," Kenny commented worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, Chief," Tyson replied, before throwing the snowball at Hilary, and then running after Kai, laughing.

Hilary yelped as the snowball hit her on the shoulder and her face went bright red with anger. "TYSON! You jerk, get back here!"

_Here we go... _Kai thought with a roll of his eyes, knowing exactly what had happened, even without actually seeing it.

"You have to catch me!" Tyson responded, pulling a face at her and throwing more snowballs.

"Running around like that will only make your hunger worse," Ray commented as he walked after Kai with Max and Kenny. Ray then ducked out the way of a stray snowball. "Tyson, come on, don't." He might have been amused if it weren't for the fact that Kai was leaving and they'd spent enough time searching for missing members in the past. Ray turned his head and watched as Max moved to join in, throwing snowballs back at Tyson.

Kai stopped by a lone tree and turned to look back at his team. Tyson, as usual, wasn't watching where he was going, instead being more interested in throwing snowballs at Hilary. It was a wonder that the girl hadn't killed him already as she complained about snow getting inside her boots. Kai smirked lightly and grabbed one of the branches of the tree, which was heavy with snow. He then waited until Tyson was in range, before giving the branch a strong tug. The snow slipped through the smaller branches in a huge clump, which landed right on Tyson's head, covering him and getting down the back of his neck.

"AAAAGGHH! What the- KAI!" Tyson complained, as Ray, and Max burst out laughing, doubling over and holding their stomachs. Tyson grabbed more snow and threw it at Kai. Kai easily avoided the snowball by stepping to the side.

"Yay! Go Kai," Hilary cheered, "Show Tyson who's boss!"

"Shut up, Hilary!" Tyson shouted, throwing another snowball at her before trying to hit Kai again.

Unfortunately, Tyson turned back just in time to receive a perfectly aimed snowball to the face from his teammate. "Champion of beyblading, yes," Kai commented with a smirk. "Champion of snowball fights, not so much."

Tyson growled as he wiped the snow from his face, having stumbled back, and grabbed more snow. "You're gonna get it, Kai!" Tyson shouted, running at Kai, intending to face-wash him.

Kai was more than prepared for Tyson's next attack, until he heard something in the distance. A faint rumbling sound. "Stop," he hissed urgently, holding his hands up towards Tyson as his eyes scanned the mountain above them. The rumbling was still there and it was getting slightly louder. Heedless of the warning, Tyson continued on, ducking around Kai's arms and slapping the handful of snow straight into Kai's face. Spluttering slightly, Kai shook the snow from his face and fixed Tyson with an irritated look.

"Ha! Take that!" Tyson shouted, despite being right next to Kai, and pointed at Kai, while the others stared in shock. They'd fully expected their captain to dodge. Tyson's look of triumph dropped. "What?" he asked.

Kai glanced up towards the mountain again, before making his decision. "We need to move. Now!" he said urgently, pushing Tyson further up the path and turning to the others. "Come on, quickly!" All amusement was dropped entirely and the group obeyed, rushing forward.

"What's that rumbling sound?" Hilary asked as they made their way quickly up the path.

"You don't want to find out," Kai replied.

Something landed in the middle of the group, and they gasped in surprise as they looked down, the ground below them shifted suddenly and threw them off balance. But it didn't stop there, and swiftly turned into what appeared to be a miniature avalanche. They hadn't even had time to see what had landed in between them. The snow seemed to be pulling them all in different directions, separating them, and, along the way, burying them as it continued downhill.

000

Finding himself able to move again, Ray clambered out from under the snow and looked around. The landscape was white, there were no landmarks, no change there, but there was also no sign of the others. Ray got to his feet. "Hey guys?" he called out, mindful not to be too loud, in case of another avalanche. He listened, but there was no reply. "Kai? Tyson? Max? Chief? Hilary? Anyone there?" There was still no reply, and no sign of the others anywhere. Since the avalanche had brought them downhill, Ray figured that his best bet would be to go back up, and hope the others had survived and done the same thing. Ray gasped as his balance was thrown off slightly by a foot sinking through deep, loose snow. He looked down at the snow around him, and then at the route he'd chosen, before sighing and pressing on.

Travelling through the snow was hard work and exhausting. On top of that, Ray wasn't even sure where exactly they'd been. He'd lost his bearings during the avalanche, and they hadn't exactly known where they were before it happened. A cold wind picked up around him and snow began to fall heavily. Ray looked up and frowned, before looking around him. He had to find some shelter to wait out the storm. Wandering in a blizzard was foolish, and it was too cold to sit there and wait.

As Ray was looking one way, he caught sight of something coming from the opposite direction out the corner of his eye. It was moving fast, and heading for his head. Ray jerked back, losing his footing and landing on the snow with a startled yelp. He only sat there for a moment, in surprise, before raising his arms to shield his face. Something was coming in again, and Ray winced as it bounced off his arm. He realised it was a beyblade, and that he hadn't heard it because of the wind. Said wind had died down, as had the snow. Instead, Ray found himself looking at four strangers. They were dressed in what looked like furs to keep warm, but they might have been synthetic materials. There were three boys and one girl.

One of the four strangers, the largest of them, spoke up. "Let's battle," he challenged Ray, "A beybattle. Right now."

"I need to find my friends," Ray replied.

The four strangers held up their beyblade launchers. "I said let's battle," the large one repeated himself.

Ray got to his feet. "I really don't have time. My friends are out there and I have to find them," he insisted, and all four of the strangers launched their beyblades at him. Ray backed off and dodged the beyblades that came close to hitting him. He grit his teeth as he realised they really weren't taking no for an answer. "Alright, fine. We'll battle," Ray told them and the strangers called back their beyblades.

"We're The Avalanchers," the first of the four announced. "I am Bernard. These are Wade," he gestured to a small male with green hair, "Nathan," the last male who was close to Bernard's size, but smaller built, and had pink hair, "and Senga," Bernard finished, gesturing to the girl who had blue hair.

"Well my name's Ray. Now where are we gonna do this?" Ray asked.

"There's an ice patch over here," Bernard answered, leading Ray over to the area. He and Ray took up opposite sides of the ice patch and held up their launchers.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!" they called out in unison, and launched their beyblades. The beyblades clashed continuously as they spun on the ice, though it took a good deal of concentration and skill to hold control on their beyblades.

"Selkar, smash him!" Bernard commanded and a polar bear bit beast appeared.

"Driger, go!" Ray commanded, and Driger appeared to fight the bear.

"The white tiger, just as we expected," Bernard commented. "Thank you for showing it to us. It'll soon belong to us."

"What?" Ray demanded, shocked by the claim.

"We aim to collect all the bit beasts in the world, starting with the four sacred bit beasts," Bernard explained.

"I won't let you," Ray told him.

"You can't stop us," Bernard replied and his team joined in, launching their beyblades. Each one contained a bit beast and against the polar bear Selkar, the narwhal Selnar, the walrus Selnus and the seal Selon, Driger was struggling badly. Each blow knocked Ray about and he could barely stand up to even watch the battle he was trying to fight. Driger was hit again and Ray found himself sent back across the ground. His body slid to a halt at the edge of a cliff, with his head hanging over. Ray rolled to the side, to be a little further from the cliff and scrambled to his feet, just as Driger was attacked again. Ray cried out as he was sent over the cliff. He landed on his back somewhere below and everything went black.

000

"No! Bernard, you idiot! You sent the beyblade over the cliff. We didn't have the bit beast yet!" Wade complained as the four of them approached the cliff. They looked down and were able to see Ray. He was lying on a ledge about twenty five feet below and not moving.

"He's not going anywhere," Bernard sneered. "Come on. He can't go down from there. It's too high and there's no other ledge below. And he can't climb back up. There's nothing for him to use. We know what direction it went in, that one's easy pickings. We just need to collect it. We should focus on the others, the ones that can fight back. We don't want them to regroup, so let's go." The others agreed and the four left.

000

Kai was relieved when he finally managed to pull himself free from the snow, having started to feel slightly crushed from the weight of it. Getting to his feet, he rubbed his head and shook as much snow out of his coat as he could then turned and looked back up towards the mountain.

"This isn't good," he muttered quietly to himself, realising just how far he'd been taken. The avalanche had carried him quite a distance and it would take a good while to get back up to where he'd started. But he had no idea where the rest of his team were and that made Kai anxious. He felt responsible for not getting them to safety in time. He was their leader and it was his responsibility to look after them. He could only blame himself if something bad had happened to them. Huffing out a puff of air, he turned and started marching towards the slope. Hopefully it would be strong enough to hold his weight without him sinking. Thankfully, having lived in Russia, Kai was very good at reading the snow and knowing where it was and wasn't safe to stand. To the untrained eye, everything looked the same, but Kai had already started picking out a path to follow.

He climbed steadily up the slope for about ten minutes, before coming to a halt when something falling caught his eye to the left. The object landed and glinted in the snow. At first Kai thought it had just been a lump of ice falling from one of the overhanging cliffs, but upon closer inspection he realised that wasn't the case. "Driger..." he murmured, picking the beyblade up in his hand. The familiar blade was damaged and Kai knew just from looking at it that it hadn't been caused by the avalanche. There had been a battle and that both encouraged and worried Kai. It meant that Ray had survived, but also suggested that he had lost the match. Kai frowned and looked back up towards the cliffs. He had been swept past them, but he was willing to bet that Ray was up there.

Finally having a proper destination, Kai put Driger away safely in his pocket and resumed his climb. It took him about fifteen minutes to get up to the next cliff and once Kai caught his breath he started calling out for Ray. When there was no answer Kai wandered around until he found evidence of a battle, along with several sets of tracks in the snow. The tracks made Kai angry just by looking at them. It seemed that Ray had been ganged up on and there were signs that he'd taken a fall. Also, pieces of Driger's attack ring were still visible in the snow. But Ray was nowhere in sight.

With a sick feeling in his stomach, Kai approached the edge of the cliff and looked over. His eyes widened when he saw what he'd been hoping not to; Ray lying on a small ledge about twenty five feet below him. "Ray!" Kai called. "Ray, can you hear me?" When Ray gave him no answer, Kai hoped that it was because he was just unconscious. Checking the edge, he then jumped down and rushed over to his fallen teammate. Checking Ray over, Kai found no obvious injuries, but knew it was too dangerous to attempt moving him. So he pulled his coat off and laid it over his friend then gently tapped the side of Ray's face with his cold fingers. He didn't want to risk shaking him and Ray had already failed to answer him when Kai called his name. A tap to the face was the safest option. "Come on, Ray, wake up."

Ray frowned a little and groaned before finally opening his eyes. "... Kai?" he asked uncertainly. He wasn't sure what was going on, where he was, or what had happened, but he realised it was cold. Everything came crashing back and Ray's eyes widened as he sat up. "Driger!" he exclaimed before cradling his head as the blood rushed to it from the sudden movement making him giddy. Despite this, he still tried to get up.

"Hold still," Kai ordered sternly, grabbing Ray's shoulders in case he fell back or tried to move again. "I've got Driger and he's fine. Your blade has a few battle scars, but the bit is intact."

Ray looked at Kai. "You have...? How?"

"I found it when I was climbing back up," Kai explained, pulling out Driger and handing it to him. "Here. Now tell me what happened."

Ray looked at Driger, holding the beyblade in his palm and nodded. "I was heading uphill, hoping all of you would do the same. But I had to stop because of the weather. That's when they appeared..." Ray frowned and brought his free hand to his head. He felt confused and was trying to make sense of his own memories. "Their beyblades... I didn't see them until the storm passed. They attacked through the storm. But the blizzard stopped right after I saw the beyblades. There were four of them. They call themselves The Avalanchers. They want our bit beasts... They want all bit beasts."

Kai frowned, "Ray, what blizzard?" There had been no signs of a blizzard that Kai had seen, not of natural causes anyway. "Did they create it?"

"They might have done," Ray answered, looking at Kai again. "But I'm not sure." Ray looked back at Driger. "All I know is that storm came up really quick, then I was attacked, then it was gone and they were there. I didn't want to battle them. I wanted to find you guys. But they didn't give me a choice." Ray tightened his grip and hung his head. "I couldn't stop them. I'm sorry, Kai."

Kai squeezed Ray's shoulder slightly. "Don't be. Let's just focus on finding the others and getting out of here." He stood up and threw his coat round Ray's shoulders. "Wait here." Kai walked back to the cliff face and looked it up and down. It was steep, but if they had footholds, they should be able to climb back up. Kai pulled his blade and launcher out and got ready to launch. "It's up to you, Dranzer. Let it rip!"

The blue beyblade flew through the air and smashed into the side of the cliff, knocking out a small lump of rock before skipping further up in a zigzag pattern. Reaching the top, Dranzer flipped back into the air and dropped down to land in Kai's hand. Kai then put his blade away and checked the rock face. "Alright, these will do. We have to climb out, Ray. D'you think you can?"

"I have to," Ray answered with a single nod. He got to his feet, slower than his first attempt, and was pleased to find his head remained settled. He stretched to work out some stiffness from his cold body and then joined Kai, before looking up the cliff face. Ray experimentally checked his grip on one of the dents. As he'd suspected, his hands were too cold to be able to keep any grip, so he breathed into them and rubbed them together to try work some warmth back into them.

"Take your time, Ray. Once we get up, we'll look for the others."

"They'll go after Max and Tyson for Draciel and Dragoon. We have to stop them."

"We will," Kai nodded. "Trust me." He nodded towards the cliff. "I won't let anything else happen to this team."

Getting feeling back in his fingers, Ray tested his grip again. "Okay, I'm ready," he told Kai.

"Alright, you go first. I'll follow you, just in case." While Kai was worried about all of his teammates, his main concern right now was for the one he'd already found. The cliff was strong and sturdy; Dranzer had proved that. The last thing they needed was Ray falling again and Kai not being able to catch him. So it was only logical that he made Ray go first. Ray nodded and turned back to cliff, beginning to climb up. Stretching had worked out the stiffness, but he was a little sore and his pace was slow. Kai followed Ray up several feet behind. When he finally reached the top, Ray scrabbled for a hold in the ice, trying to find a grip to haul himself up. Kai managed to find another place to grip the rock and moved up so that his shoulder was level with Ray's knee. "Use my shoulder. It should give you a little extra height to reach." Ray looked at Kai then did as he was told. With the boost, he was able to finish scaling the climb and pull himself to safety. He pulled Kai's coat a little closer around himself and moved to the edge again, a little warily, to watch Kai and help him if he was needed and able. Luckily, by the time Ray was up safely, Kai had managed to locate another foothold and was able to haul himself up to the top. He winced slightly then stood up. "Alright, we should get going. The sooner we find the others, the better."

Ray nodded, "Yeah." He looked around at the tracks in the snow, and noticed them leading off. "Do you think they knew where we all ended up?" he wondered aloud.

"I hope not, but there's only one way to find out." Kai glanced around for a moment. "Let's go this way," he said, heading off the right, moving further up the mountain. "There was no sign that the avalanche reached any further than I was, so hopefully that means we'll find the others on higher ground."

"Do you want your coat back?" Ray asked as he jogged after Kai, ignoring how much his leg muscles protested the action. "Aren't you cold like that?"

"I'm fine without it just now," Kai replied, slowing his pace a little for Ray's sake. "The cold temperatures don't bother me as much."

"Thank you, Kai," Ray stated after a moment of silence, taking note of Kai's change of pace. Kai had really done a lot for him. "I'm not sure what I would have done without your help. I'd probably still be unconscious... And even if I had come to beforehand, I'm not sure how I could have gotten back up without your help. And you found Driger. I didn't even see what happened when they beat me. I wouldn't have known the first place to look."

"That's what friends are for, right?" Kai stopped and looked back at him over his shoulder. "You guys taught me that back in Russia. So I should be the one thanking you."

Ray smiled and nodded, "Yeah. That is what friends are for. But I'm still really grateful to you. You very probably saved my life today."

Kai smiled and faced forward again. "Don't mention it, Ray."

000

Tyson had found Kenny and the pair, with Dizzi's help, tracked down an active beybattle. By the time they got there, the match was over, but the people were still present. Max and Hilary both looked distressed and there were four strangers gloating at them. "What happened?" Tyson asked, rushing over to Max and Hilary. "Max, Hilary, what's wrong?"

"They took him..." Max said quietly from where he was down on his knees, his voice broken with loss. "They took Draciel away from me..."

"They're bullies Tyson," Hilary warned him, "They sneak up without warning and fight dirty. And they say they already got to Ray!"

"What do you mean they got to Ray? Did they steal Driger too?" Tyson asked.

"Not yet," Bernard spoke up.

"He took a little tumble down a cliff and now he's stuck there," Wade put in smugly. "All we need to do is go collect his bit beast."

Tyson growled as he listened to them. "You stole Max's bit beast and you hurt Ray. Nobody treats my friends like that. Let's battle!" Tyson held up his beyblade launcher.

The Avalanchers laughed. "That's just what we wanted you to do," Bernard informed Tyson.

"This is all too easy," Nathan gloated. "Got the turtle and now we're gonna get the dragon. The tiger's already out of commission. With this, the phoenix will also be ours in no time."

"You've got to go through me first!" Tyson responded, before he and The Avalanchers launched their blades.

"Let it rip!" they all shouted in unison.

"Be careful, Tyson! Don't let them surround you," Hilary called while Kenny quickly set to work on recording and analysing the battle, in hopes that he'd be able to find a weakness for Tyson to exploit. Tyson called out Dragoon, doing his best to hold off the four opponents. Despite not having a bit beast anymore, Max couldn't leave Tyson to fight alone and did his best to support him by joining the fray.

000

"So how far down did the avalanche carry you?" Ray asked as he and Kai continued at a pace which was both hurried and yet easy on Ray.

"Almost all the way to the bottom," Kai replied. "But I made good time climbing back up."

"I kept tripping when my feet sunk in. You probably got through much quicker than I did."

"I'm used to the snow, Ray. I grew up in Russia, remember?"

"Gives you an edge here, right?" Ray guessed, grinning a little.

Kai smirked. "You could say that. Tyson was crazy if he thought he could beat me at a snowball fight, that's for sure." Ray laughed, but then yelped as he slipped on some hidden ice and fell back. Kai turned and moved back to him. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Ray answered, picking himself up again and starting to brush some of the snow off his clothes. "I'm falling over a lot today, so it's not making much difference anymore," he joked.

"Stay close then. Walk where I walk," Kai told him. He looked forward again. "We'll need to be careful moving up that." He pointed to a slope in front of them, which was pretty steep and covered with hard snow. "The snow is compact there, so it's slippery on the surface. But if we dig in our feet we should be alright."

"Okay," Ray nodded and looked up at the slope. "I'm slowing you down."

"No you're not," Kai told him. "Come on, it'll be fine. Just take it one step at a time." He started up the slope each step cautious, yet confident. "It's fine, Ray. Let's go." Ray followed Kai exactly, stepping in the other teen's footprints and concentrating thoroughly on where he was stepping. After a short while, Ray looked up to make sure he wasn't falling too far behind, but his foot slipped and he made a soft noise of surprise as he started falling again. Hearing the sound of the snow giving way, Kai looked back quickly and saw Ray slipping. So he dug one of his feet firmly into the snow and reached down, just managing to catch Ray's hand in his own. A sudden sharp pain coursed through his arm and Kai grit his teeth as he winced. "I got ya."

"You're hurt," Ray commented worriedly.

"It's nothing," Kai replied. "Now come on. Find your footing." He started pulling Ray back up, getting him past the part he'd slipped on. Ray nodded accepting Kai's help. Ray began concentrating on his footing again and thanked Kai. But he didn't stop worrying about the other teen.

000

When Kai and Ray got to the top, they both stopped to take a rest. The climb had been tougher than they'd realised and constant trekking through the snow was starting to wear them down. Not to mention that it was getting late in the day and the temperature was starting to drop. Ray shivered and pulled coat closer around himself again. He closed his eyes and tried concentrating on blocking out the cold. He brought up a hand and rubbed the back of his head, where he'd hit it when he fell off the cliff and abandoned the effort of concentrating. It hurt too much. He tried instead to focus on how they'd reach the other four. Kai felt bad watching his friend the way he was. It was his fault Ray was like this. "Come on, we should keep moving. You'll only get colder otherwise."

Ray nodded, "Which way now?" Kai rubbed his arm as he looked around, before deciding on a direction and heading that way. They continued on, having a few more incidents with Ray slipping due to highly unsuitable footwear, but he managed to stay on his feet. Despite this minor improvement, Ray was otherwise slowing down and wanting to just find somewhere to crouch down and rest, but he still pressed on, determined to help his friends.

It was then that they came across the battle. Dragoon was struggling against Selkar, Selnar, Selus and Selon. Max was assisting Tyson, but there was no sign of Draciel. "That's them," Ray commented to Kai. "They're the same ones who attacked me."

"Those low-lives," Kai growled, frowning as he watched Max's beyblade. He felt his anger boil up when he realised what must have happened, "Time to even things up a bit." He grabbed Dranzer and clicked him onto his launcher, and aimed towards the battle. "Nobody messes around with my team and gets away with it. Let it rip!" Dranzer shot off like an arrow, fire bursting into life around the beyblade as it crashed into the fight, knocking three of the enemy blades back. Then there was a spectacular flash as Dranzer rushed out, spreading his wings and screeching loudly. Kai winced a little at the pain in his arm from the launch, but then ignored it and ran towards the others.

Ray followed suit, sending Driger into the battle. "Let it rip! Go, Driger!" he commanded, before following Kai.

"Hm?" Bernard turned and laughed. "Well I'll be. Back for more? You must be a real glutton for punishment. Well, thanks for saving us the trouble of having to hunt your bit beast down again. And you're not even remotely recovered from the last battle. Senga, take him down while he's still weak."

"On it," Senga replied with a nod. "Selon! Get him!"

"I'm the one you should be worried about!" Kai snarled, having Dranzer move in to block Selon's attack. Kai didn't take kindly to being ignored.

"Selnar! Get him!" Nathan shouted and the narwhal bit beast dove at Dranzer. Selus moved to attack Driger instead, while Selnar and Selon fought Dranzer, and Selkar faced Dragoon and Max's beyblade.

"Come on, Driger, take him down!" Ray encouraged as the white tiger clashed with the walrus.

"Good to see you guys made it," Tyson commented to Kai and Ray.

"You mean you doubted us?" Kai retorted, focussing on the battle. Dranzer didn't feel right and Kai knew why. The phoenix was feeling his pain, which in turn was affecting his strength. But so long as Kai could keep that weakness hidden, then he still had a chance. After all, he had experience of fighting aquatic bit beasts before, after he'd gone up against Spencer and Seaborg in the world championships. And while he had lost that battle, he and Dranzer had both grown stronger since then.

"They told us they'd put Ray and Driger over a cliff," Hilary informed Kai.

"They did," Ray answered. "But they didn't count on Kai coming to help me."

"Hah, I didn't think you'd be getting out of that on your own. In fact, I knew that you were stuck," Bernard announced as Selkar pushed Dragoon back. "But the fact remains, your blade is already battered and it won't take much to smash it! Selkar! Finish him off!"

"Driger, go!" Ray commanded.

"That's why there are two of us," Bernard sneered as Wade's beyblade moved in to attack as well. Ray stumbled back as Driger was hit, but before they could strike again, Max's beyblade blocked it. A piece of Max's blade broke off and was shot out. "You guys are starting to annoy me!" Bernard snarled.

"Which one of them took Draciel, Max?" Kai asked as Dranzer started to power up.

"The big guy doing all the mouthing off," Max answered.

"Bernard," Ray spoke up, wincing at a twinge in his head caused by exhaustion. He then had Driger avoid another attack. The attack couldn't follow because it was intercepted by Dragoon. "He seems to be the ringleader."

"Oh, you want Draciel, do you?" Bernard scoffed, before a second bit beast came from his beyblade. "Let's see how you guys handle being THIS outnumbered! Go on, Draciel! Crush your former comrades. Start with Dranzer!"

"No!" Max gasped horrified at the situation.

Kai was forced back as Dranzer and Draciel clashed, until he put his foot down and anchored himself in place. As he did, Dranzer stopped giving ground and pushed back against Draciel, before rising into the air and diving at the other bit beast, knocking Draciel off balance. _I'm sorry I have to do this, Max,_ Kai thought, glancing at his young teammate. _But I'll get Draciel back for you._ "Push him back, Dranzer!" The phoenix screeched and obeyed, rolling Draciel over, right into the path of Selnar and Selon. Dranzer then landed on Selnar's back, digging his talons in and clamping down on the Narwhal's horn with his beak. He pulled back hard and with a few powerful wing beats, lifted the other bit beast into the air. Kai felt the strain in his arm from Dranzer's wing, but endured it long enough for Dranzer to gain some altitude before dropping Selnar back down on top of Selon and Draciel.

"Hey, yeah, great idea, Kai!" Tyson commented. "Dragoon, go up! That bear can't push back if he can't stand!"

"Draciel..." Max murmured worriedly as he watched the area of Kai's battle.

Ray and Wade's beyblades were clashing with each other as Selus and Driger fought. "Driger! Tiger claw attack now!" Ray commanded. Wade's beyblade was sent into the air, but it recovered, landing safely and came back at Ray's with surprising force. "Driger!" Ray gasped as his blade wobbled upon landing.

"Now to finish you!" Wade shouted, sending his blade in for another attack.

Ray glanced at Draciel and gritted his teeth. He couldn't let these guys take Driger and use him against their friends, regardless of what happened to the beyblade, "Driger, retreat!"

"NOOOO!" Wade shouted, as his beyblade smashed into Ray's, sending it straight out of the battle and into the snow at Hilary's feet. "You put that back in now so we can take the bit beast!"

"Not a chance," Kai growled at Wade.

"I've got you, Driger," Hilary said, picking the beyblade up and holding it close. Cold, tired and aching, Ray walked over to Hilary to see how badly his blade had been damaged in the battle.

In that moment, the seal, Selon, sunk his teeth into Dranzer's wing, tugging down. With Ray out of the battle, Wade snarled and sent Selus to attack Dranzer too. Kai yelled in pain as Dranzer tried desperately to pull free, lifting one of his feet to slash his talons at Selon's neck and underbelly. "Dranzer," Kai winced, one eye closed in pain. "Counter attack." Dranzer's beyblade started to wobble slightly as the phoenix fought hard against the other bit beasts. Selon had a good grip on Dranzer's wing and feathers were starting to go everywhere. Then Selus appeared and grabbing one of the walrus' tusks in his beak was all Dranzer could do to hold him back. But then Dranzer lost his grip and Kai found himself being sent flying backwards, rolling several times before coming to a stop by a snow bank. The Russian growled angrily as he got to his knees, holding his elbow carefully. He spat out some blood and got back on his feet. "Come on, Dranzer. You can do it!"

"Dragoon! Get in there and help Dranzer!" Tyson shouted and Dragoon charged into the fight, knocking Selkar into his own team.

Ray had just collected Driger from Hilary and thanked her quietly when Kai had been knocked over. Hilary ran over to check on him and Ray was close behind her. "Kai, your arm..." Ray spoke softly, not wanting The Avalanchers to hear him.

"I'm fine, Ray. I can manage," Kai replied, moving away a few steps. "Dranzer, Flame Sabre!" At the command, Dranzer's whole body lit up and he burst into flames, managing to free his wing.

"These guys are such creeps," Hilary commented as she and Ray watched Kai. She turned her head as Ray stumbled forward slightly before grabbing his arm and looking back towards the battle. They'd both had their backs to the fight in their concern for Kai. Hilary looked down and noticed that two beyblades had left the battle to attack them on the side-lines. One jumped at Ray again and he tried to block it, while the other went for Kai. "Kai! Look out!" Hilary called out.

Her warning came just in time and Kai reacted by lifting his arm to shield his face. The beyblade cut him, running up the full length of his forearm before flying back into the battle. Kai didn't seem phased in the slightest as he directed Dranzer's attack at the offending blade.

Ray knocked the blade that was attacking him away, but his arm was just getting more painful each time and Senga just wasn't giving up. Ray looked at Driger, considering launching the blade at Senga's in defence. He winced as the blade hit him again and looked back at Senga. "Stop that, you're not supposed to attack the players."

"We'll attack whoever and whatever we want," Senga sneered. Her eyes narrowed and her smirk widened when Ray clicked Driger onto his launcher again.

"Ray, don't!" Kai told him sternly. "That's what they want you to do. Driger won't survive another battle."

Senga scowled as Ray hesitated and looked at Kai then had her blade aim for Ray's head while he was distracted. Catching sight of it too late, Ray tried to jerk back, losing his footing again in the process, but the blade never connected as a green one knocked it off-course. Senga looked at Max and scowled again. "You stay out of this, you little brat!" she snarled and sent in her bit beast to destroy Max's beyblade. The attack was suddenly blocked by Draciel, "What? Bernard! What are you doing?" she snapped.

"I didn't do that!" Bernard responded, shocked and frustrated.

"Alright!" Kenny cheered. "Max, Draciel is fighting back. He's reaching out for you."

Dranzer shrieked as his blade started to lose momentum. "No, Dranzer. Hang in there," Kai told his bit beast, knowing that if Dranzer stopped spinning, it would be game over. With Driger out and Draciel fighting for control, Dragoon would be left to fight off The Avalanchers alone. _Unless..._ Kai glanced at his pocket.

"Come on, Draciel! You can do it!" Max encouraged. Draciel fully left Bernard's blade and returned to Max's then moved to join the fight again, this time on the right side. "Alright!" Max cheered.

"Way to go, Max!" Tyson called out as Dragoon continued to try fight off their enemy. Dranzer finally seemed to be making a comeback as well, but was still tangled up with Selnar and Selon. Kai grit his teeth, feeling Dranzer starting to wear down. This battle had to end, and fast.

Bernard shared a look with Nathan and the pair nodded before running around the battle to where Ray and Hilary were. Ray had just picked himself up and was taking Driger off of the launcher. Nathan shoved Hilary to the side and Bernard grabbed Ray's wrist, trying to make him lose his grip on Driger. "Get off!" Ray demanded, moving his arm down, into Bernard's thumb, to try break the grip, but Bernard used his other hand immediately and tried to pry Ray's hand open. "No!" Ray protested, moving his free hand to grab Bernard's, pressing in at the base of the thumb, trying to stop his grip. Frustrated, Bernard let go and struck Ray in the face, knocking him down before stepping on the hand that was still clutching Driger.

That was it. Kai felt something snap inside of him. To resort to physically attacking an opponent was unforgivable. This was all it took to make up Kai's mind and within seconds another beyblade suddenly joined the battle. It lit up before it even landed and a loud bellow filled the air as everything turned black. A huge black phoenix then rushed out of the blade and into the air, sending out powerful shock waves at the enemy. "Black Dranzer, attack!" Kai commanded furiously and the dark phoenix went straight for Selkar and Selnar.

"What? Kai! What are you doing?" Tyson demanded. He knew how Kai felt. He was furious too. But Black Dranzer was such a huge risk.

Ray tried to free his hand, tugging at it and hitting Bernard's leg with his other hand, but then Nathan grabbed that arm, preventing Ray from being able to continue. Ray gritted his teeth as Bernard pressed down more weight on his hand then cried out when Bernard twisted his foot. Despite his best efforts, his grip on Driger had loosened considerably and Bernard stooped down intent on prying Ray's hand open and taking the beyblade.

Unfortunately for Bernard, he didn't expect Kai to appear so quickly. While Black Dranzer dominated the battle, Kai had rushed over to help Ray and grabbed Bernard by the back of his coat. Pulling him back, Kai then slammed his fist into the side of Bernard's face, before turning to Nathan. Kai's hand caught Nathan's jaw and forced the other boy's head up, making him have to release his grip on Ray. Kai shoved him and then kicked him in the stomach, immediately putting himself between Ray and the enemy. "You'll surrender now, if you know what's good for you. Before my bit beasts devour you!"

Bernard rubbed his jaw and looked over to his other two teammates. He nodded to them. Wade returned the nod and a strong wind picked up. Senga looked at the battle briefly, an expression of frustration on her face, before she nodded too and it began to snow heavily. All visibility was impaired by the resulting blizzard.

"Again?" Ray asked as he got to his knees and looked around. All he could make out of the others were shapes and he was concerned that the beyblades would strike again.

"Oh no you don't," Kai shouted. "Black Dranzer, neutralize!" Black Dranzer flapped his wings and the storm dissipated. But when it did, the Bladebreakers found themselves alone. The Avalanchers were gone, bit beasts and all. Even their tracks had been covered by the snow. Both Dranzer and Black Dranzer returned to their beyblades once they were sure the danger was over and Kai dropped shakily to his knees. Dragoon and Draciel also returned to their blades, which then returned to Tyson and Max. Tyson, Max and Kenny then approached Kai, Ray and Hilary. The girl was intent on treating Kai's wound. Kai caught his breath and stood up slowly. "We should get out of here," he told the team. "There's no telling when they'll be back."

"So where will we go?" Tyson asked. "We gonna try go back? Or press on? And does anyone know where we are anyway?"

"We keep going," Kai replied, pointing, "That way." He moved away from the group and picked up both his beyblades, checking them for damage before putting them away. He wouldn't admit it, but he was feeling the strain of using Black Dranzer.

"Kai, your arm's bleeding," Kenny commented. "We need to do something about that right away."

Kai looked down at his arm, not showing much interest. Blood had run down his arm and was now dripping from his fingers. He flicked his hand, sending some of the blood down onto the snow and shrugged. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Kenny asked worriedly. "It is! Look how much blood there is! You can't just leave it like that!"

"Here, let me patch you up," Hilary offered, approaching Kai again.

Ray had quietly put away his beyblade and launcher before getting to his feet and approaching the others. "Do you want your coat back now?" Ray asked Kai.

"Oh yeah, you've got them both on," Tyson commented. He'd been too busy to notice earlier. "What happened with you guys anyway?" he asked, looking at Kai and Ray.

Kai resisted the urge to grumble at all the unwanted attention. He'd never been good at dealing with people making a fuss over him, but he knew his teammates were just concerned. So, sighing, he unfastened his arm guard and took it off, allowing Hilary to access the wound more easily. "No Ray, you keep it just now," he replied then looked to Tyson. "As for what happened, Ray and I were carried further down the mountain than you guys. I ended up almost as far as the snow went." Hilary busied herself with cleaning up the wound before dressing it.

"When I came to a stop and got out of the snow, I headed uphill but was caught in a blizzard, like that one they just left in. They attacked me and forced me to battle them, but they ganged up on me and I ended up getting knocked off the cliff to a ledge below," Ray explained and brought up a hand to the back of his head again. "I was knocked out. When I came to, Kai was at my side and he had Driger. He used Dranzer to make it possible for us to climb back up. And he helped me out along the way, whenever I was struggling."

"I just did what anyone else would have done," Kai added watching as Hilary wrapped a roll of bandage round his injury.

"How did you find him?" Max asked Kai.

"When I was heading up I saw Driger landing in the snow. So I went higher until I found where Ray had fallen and the rest you know."

"Hilary and I just run into each other on the way up and continued together, when those four creeps just attacked us and demanded a battle," Max explained. "I didn't want to be delayed, but they said their last victim had the same attitude and went off a cliff and then they started attacking us again. I tried to fight them, but they had me outnumbered and then that one's bit absorbed Draciel. Then Tyson and Chief turned up and Tyson got mad and challenged them. I tried to help even though I'd lost Draciel and then you guys came."

Kai nodded. "Well, you've got Draciel back now. So if they come back again, we'll be ready for them."

"As long as we're not separated again," Ray commented, frowning as he looked at the snow around them.

Kai nodded. "So everyone stay close. If we can make it to the facility at the top of the mountain, we should be alright."

"Are we all good to go then?" Hilary asked, having finished with Kai's injury.

"Yeah. So long as Kenny's ready to come out from hiding behind that snow drift," Kai commented with a smirk.

"It's not funny, Kai," Kenny retorted, peeking out. "You had blood all over you."

"Whatever, Chief." Kai rolled his eyes and turned away, after giving Hilary a quiet thank you for tending to his arm.

Tyson, Max, and Hilary laughed and Ray smiled in amusement. "You know, I'm still hungry," Tyson suddenly announced. "In fact, I'm even more hungry now than I was before."

"Don't start that again," Hilary told him.

"Actually," Ray spoke up, "I'm feeling hungry as well." _And tired. _"But we won't be able to eat until we get there. Right?"

"Hey, yeah, you're right," Tyson agreed. "So what are we doing still standing around here?" Kai smirked and led his team on.

000

By the time the gang reached the top of the mountain three long, cold hours had passed. The building they came to was a welcoming sight as everyone was pretty exhausted. Reaching for the door Kai pulled it open and ushered the others inside feeling a wave of warm air escape and hit him in the face.

"Finally!" Tyson cheered. "Now we can get some food." He rushed in but came to a surprised halt inside. "Mr Dickenson!" Max, Kenny and Hilary filed in the door and shared Tyson's surprise.

"Thanks, Kai," Ray mumbled as he passed the captain. Inside, he promptly moved to a bench near the others and sat down on it, listening to them asking Mr Dickenson how he'd gotten there.

Mr Dickenson was clearly upset about what had happened and relieved that everyone had made it to the facility safely. He went on to explain that only the route the team's bus had taken had been blocked and that the whole challenge had been a setup, as no event had been organised officially. The elder man sighed and looked at each member of the group. "I'm just glad you're all okay. I was so worried, especially when I heard reports of an avalanche."

"Only our route was affected?" Ray asked, surprised. "And it was a setup? And those guys are the only ones we encountered out there and they were able to create blizzards..."

Mr Dickenson glanced at his watch. "Let's get you kids out of here. You'll travel back in the bus with me and I'll take you to the hospital to get checked over."

Ray looked down thoughtfully. The Avalanchers had found him easily after the avalanche and he couldn't get his mind off that first battle. Ray gasped and stood up. "They were expecting us!" he told Kai urgently.

Kai looked round at him quickly and frowned. "How d'you know that, Ray?"

"When I called out Driger in the first battle with them, they knew. Bernard even said that he'd expected it. They knew we were coming here, we weren't even supposed to be walking up here as we had a bus and they found me really soon after the avalanche, almost right away."

Kai's frown deepened and he folded his arms. "So it was them all along. They set us up."

"Oh my..." Mr Dickenson gasped.

"And they're still out there," Ray commented. Kai nodded.

"It's obvious that they'll stop at nothing to get our bit beasts," Kenny commented. "So our only option is to train and prepare for them. We need to get up to speed," he glanced at Kai, "And not rely on unstable, dark bit beasts." Kai frowned at the comment and looked away, while Mr Dickenson was clearly puzzled. Ray took out Driger and looked at his beyblade, frowning at the condition it was now in.

"We came all this way for nothing!" Tyson complained.

"Be grateful we made it all this way, Tyson," Hilary scolded as they slowly got on the bus one by one. "It could have been very different with that avalanche."

"Yeah, I guess," Tyson agreed. "But I still think it's a waste of time." Ray sat down by a window and closed his eyes with a sigh.

Kai's eyebrow twitched as he pushed Tyson into a seat, so he could get past to the back of the bus. "Just sit down, will you? It's a long drive, so why don't you try sleeping."

"I'd rather eat," Tyson replied.

Kai growled. "How about a knuckle sandwich then?" he muttered under his breath.

"Just sit down, Tyson," Hilary ordered. Tyson grumbled, but did as he was told. Once everyone was settled, the bus left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes<strong>: If anyone is reading through this a second (or more) time and notice some minor changes it's because Dragon is going through to correct grammar and add little bits etc


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: This chapter is dedicated to Poppies in July for the review

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 02

It was late by the time the gang got out of the hospital and back to their hotel and by that point they were utterly exhausted. Mr Dickenson had booked three rooms, one for himself and two for the team. It was decided that Tyson, Kenny and Hilary would take one room, while Kai, Ray and Max had the other. As the others turned in, Kai stood outside on the small balcony of his room, looking out over the town. He had been less than impressed at the hospital when it had been revealed that his arm was fractured and the nurse he'd seen had given him strict instructions to keep the sling he'd been given on for at least a week. But her last rule was the worst of all. No beyblading for two weeks, to give his arm a chance to heal. That thought just made Kai annoyed and more than likely to disobey her.

But for now, he kept the sling on. It would stop the others from lecturing him at least. Sighing, and watching his breath cloud in the cool night air, Kai pulled Black Dranzer out of his pocket and examined it. As expected there wasn't a single scratch on it, unlike Dranzer who had taken a bit of a beating. Kai couldn't help but wonder if he'd done the right thing in using Black Dranzer. He was tempted to ask the others what their opinion of it was, but decided against it. Black Dranzer was dangerous to use after all. Kai knew that from experience. _This really bites,_ he mused, running his hand over the black phoenix's bit.

Max stared at the ceiling for a while and rolled onto his side. He propped himself up on his elbow for a moment before sitting up. Ray was sound asleep, but Kai wasn't even in bed. Max couldn't sleep with so much on his mind and he got out of bed before wandering over to the balcony door. He opened the door and stepped outside.

Kai glanced over his shoulder. "Max..." he said quietly, a little surprised. "What're you doing up?"

"I can't sleep," Max answered. "I can't stop thinking about what happened. Just what have we gotten into this time?"

Kai looked back out over the town. "I don't know. But I'll put a stop to it."

"What?" Max asked. "Not on your own. You can't. They're too strong. You saw what happened to Ray and me. I got Draciel back, but they did still take him."

Kai's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes, but I have something they didn't expect... A second bit beast."

"But it's too dangerous."

"Hn. I can handle it."

Max started as he heard Ray stir and realised he'd forgotten to shut the door. He quickly closed the door and looked out at the city. "So how come you're out here?" Max asked Kai, changing the subject.

"Headache," Kai replied simply. "Plus I'm not tired enough to sleep yet." Max nodded and sighed as he looked out, but jumped as the door opened again.

"What's going on?" Ray asked as he stepped out to join them on the balcony, shutting the door behind himself.

"Max can't sleep," Kai replied without turning. "Go back to bed, Ray. You need your rest."

Ray looked at Kai. "What about you?" he asked.

"Not tired enough yet."

"Well, don't be up all night," Ray replied turning back to the door and stifling a yawn, "Either of you."

"We won't," Max replied. "Night, Ray."

"Night guys," Ray responded, opening the door. Kai took in a quiet breath and looked up at the sky, noticing how it seemed to be tilting towards him. He felt a breeze brush through his hair and closed his eyes, allowing his body to relax. He neither felt nor heard the loud thud that followed. Ray turned his head, puzzled at the sound, and gasped when he saw Kai lying on the floor. "Kai!" Ray exclaimed, stepping to Kai's side and crouching down.

"Wh-what happened to him?" Max asked in a panic.

Ray glanced up at Max before looking at Kai again. "I think he's pushed himself too hard. That and he used Black Dranzer."

Max swallowed. "But Kai, he's normally so strong. He always protects us."

"I know, Max." Ray looked at the door, then at Kai and at Max again. "We should get him inside."

Suddenly, Kai let out a faint groan and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times as everything came back into focus and he tried to work out why he was lying on the floor. _Damn, that came without warning..._ Getting his good arm under him, he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Kai..." Max whispered, relieved that their friend was awake again.

Kai looked at them both for a few seconds then stood up slowly with his eyes shadowed by his bangs. "I'm gonna turn in..." he muttered.

Ray stood up and nodded. "Good idea."

Not knowing what else to do, Max watched on silently as Kai passed them both and disappeared inside, closing the door behind him with a gentle click. "Is...Is he okay, Ray?"

"I hope so." Ray looked at Max. "I'm sure he just needs to rest."

"Should we tell the others? In the morning?"

"Yeah. In the morning," Ray agreed. "Hey, Max, you're not gonna stay up all night are you?"

"No. I think I'm gonna go back to bed now," Max replied.

Ray smiled. "Sleep well, Max," he said, opening the door and allowing Max to go first.

The blonde smiled slightly. "Thanks, Ray. You too." Going inside, Max glanced at Kai who was lying in his bed, seemingly asleep, before moving over to his own and climbing in. Ray followed making sure the door was closed behind him before heading to his bed. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

It didn't take Max long to fall asleep either and the room was engulfed in silence. But Kai was still awake, his mind preoccupied with what had happened and what he was worried might still. His team had come close to being wiped out and he'd been practically powerless until he'd brought out Black Dranzer. There had to be a way to transfer the dark phoenix's strength to Dranzer, who was a lot safer and easier to control. If he couldn't find a way, then Black Dranzer's hunger for power would grow and Kai would once again risk losing himself to it. Even now he could still feel a tiny portion of Black Dranzer's spirit in the back of his mind begging for more. But for now Kai managed to ignore it. He lay awake for several hours after that, pondering over the whole situation, before his weary eyes fell shut just after four in the morning. Hopefully he would have a better idea of what to do when he woke up.

000

Ray rolled over onto his side and frowned as he found his cheek was hurting under the pressure. Opening his eyes, he realised it was morning and sat up looking around. There was no sign of Max and Kai appeared to still be asleep. Ray puzzled at that before bringing a hand up to his face, wiping away the sleep. "Ow," he muttered, remembering what had disturbed his sleep. His right cheek was tender. He gently prodded the tender area and got up to go check a mirror. The movement caused some aches and Ray had to guess he was bruised in several areas of his back. He could already see the bruises on his arms from blocking the beyblades. As expected, his cheek was sporting a bruise. It was over the bone and came close to being a black eye. The morning wash was done rather gingerly. Ray sighed and decided to leave Kai in peace and go find the others.

He didn't have to look for long, soon finding them all having breakfast in the restaurant. Tyson appeared to be wolfing down at least his third helping, while the others ate more slowly and remembered their manners. They waved when they saw Ray and Max patted an empty chair next to him. "Morning Ray," the blonde greeted, followed quickly by the others.

"Oh, Ray. Have you seen the state of your face?" Hilary asked, feeling bad for her friend.

"Yeah, I checked," Ray answered after returning the greeting. "It's not the only one. Feels like someone took a meat tenderiser to me," he commented with a slight laugh and sat down next to Max, choosing not to sit back in order to spare the bruises from further aggravation. "Did you tell them?" he asked Max, referring to the incident with Kai collapsing.

Max shook his head. "Not yet. I was worried to in case Kai came down and heard."

Ray nodded understandingly. "I think he's still asleep," he commented thoughtfully. "That or he's amazing at pretending."

Max giggled slightly. "Well, you never know with Kai. He always manages to keep us guessing."

Hearing the name, Hilary looked up from her breakfast. "Speaking of Kai, where is he? Did he disappear off somewhere as usual?" The others had resumed talking when Ray sat down and so hadn't heard Max and Ray's conversation.

"Believe it or not, he was still in bed when I left the room," Ray answered. "You know, he really pushed himself yesterday. I'm not surprised he's feeling the effects." Ray looked at the table thoughtfully. "And normally I'd be surprised that he's still in bed..."

"What? Kai's slept in longer than me?" Tyson asked before laughing. "Oh, I gotta go see this." He moved to stand up, but Hilary grabbed his sleeve.

"Tyson, leave him alone," she told the world champ. "If Kai is tired then we should let him sleep.

Tyson pouted, "Aww, but Hil. He wakes me up almost every morning. It's payback time."

"You're not going up there," Ray commented adamantly, fixing Tyson with a stern look. "You're going to leave Kai in peace."

Tyson blinked at Ray's serious tone, before glancing around. It seemed everyone else was in agreement. Tyson sighed and dropped back down into his seat. "Fine. I just thought it would have been a bit of a laugh."

Max shook his head sadly. "No. We should leave Kai alone until he wakes up. He gave Ray and me a bit of a scare last night."

"Gave you a scare? What happened?" Kenny asked.

"He collapsed," Ray answered. "One moment he's perfectly fine, the next he's on the floor. He woke up again before we had the chance to move him. But since it even happened in the first place, you know there's a problem. That's why we should let him sleep it off. And not give him any grief about it." At the last comment, Ray glanced at Tyson meaningfully then looked at the table again. "He was hurt before the battle. But he kept on regardless in order to protect us."

The others shared concerned looks. "Yeah, that sounds like Kai," Hilary commented quietly.

Mr Dickenson looked at all of them then produced a brochure from inside his suit jacket. "This seems like a good time to show you this then," he said, sliding it across the table for the group to see. It was a brochure for a hotel in Noboribetsu, Hokkaido's most famous hot spring resort.

"Whoa!" Tyson gasped, his mouth hanging open.

"Hot springs?" Ray asked.

Mr Dickenson nodded. "You kids have been so busy lately with training and challengers that you more than deserve a break, especially after what happened yesterday. So I've booked you into one of the best hotels in Noboribetsu, where you can relax and enjoy yourselves."

Hilary clapped excitedly. "Oh Mr Dickenson, we love you," she giggled.

"Yeah. This is awesome, Mr D," Tyson grinned, flicking through the brochure.

"Hey, wow, that's so awesome!" Max cheered, moving to look at the brochure over Tyson's shoulder. "Thanks, Mr Dickenson."

"Yeah, thanks," Ray agreed. "Wow, a hot spring sounds great right about now."

The man chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you like it. There's just one little problem." He glanced down at his watch. "I arranged for the bus to pick us up in just under an hour." He looked up again at the group and Tyson started laughing nervously.

"Eh-heh. So what you're saying is that one of us has to be brave and go wake Kai, right?" Tyson asked and Mr Dickenson nodded.

"I'll do it," Ray volunteered, standing up. _That way I can make sure no one is a pest about it._

"Thank you, Ray," Mr Dickenson told him. "It's my fault. I thought you would all be up by now."

"I guess we all really needed the sleep," Ray replied before leaving to go wake Kai.

"It's been nice knowing ya," Tyson called after him, before being thumped by Hilary.

000

Up in the room, everything was silent. A single strip of sunlight was shining in through the curtains drawn across the balcony doors and the room was comfortably warm. Kai slept peacefully, lying on his side facing away from the door. Ray entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Kai?" he asked approaching the bed. There was no response from the team captain. Ray reached out and shook Kai's shoulder gently. "Kai?"

Kai's eyes flew open straight away and he turned his head to look up at Ray. He relaxed once he recognised his friend. "Hey. What's up?"

"Sorry for disturbing you. Mr Dickenson wants you up. He's arranged for us to go to Noboribetsu, and the bus'll be here in less than an hour," Ray answered.

Kai blinked, taking a little longer to understand what Ray was saying due to having just woken up. He then frowned in confusion and looked over at the clock by his bed. "I slept in?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his neck. "That's not like me." He threw the covers back and got out of bed. "Thanks for waking me, Ray. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Ray nodded. "I'll see you there," he replied, leaving the room again.

Sure enough, Kai was downstairs about ten minutes later, after taking a hot shower. He sat down with the others to have breakfast and ignored all of the concerned looks he was given. He figured Max and Ray must have told the others about his fainting spell the previous night, but Kai wasn't all that bothered. These things happened from time to time, so he didn't really care. However, he did have to stop himself on two separate occasions from stabbing Tyson's hand with his fork when the hyper world champ tried to steal a bit of toast. After that, things seemed to return to normal and the concerned glances in his direction ceased, much to Kai's relief.

000

A few hours later found the group at their destination, ready to hit the onsen. "We're here!" Tyson cheered. "A break is just what we need, right guys?"

"You said it, Tyson," Max agreed cheerfully.

"Oh, I can't wait to get pampered and spoiled," Hilary sighed, stretching. "I'm gonna get a back massage and some facial treatment. It'll be amazing."

"I just wanna relax in the water," Ray commented.

"I'm with you, Ray," Kenny nodded. "It'll be nice to just sit and relax for a bit." He lifted a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if there's a way I can make Dizzi water-resistant, or steam-resistant at the very least."

Ray laughed, "Good luck with that, Chief. So how about you, Kai? What're you gonna do?"

Kai shrugged. "I'll probably take a look around and see what this place has to offer," he replied.

With their plans made, the group immediately got to it. "You really are the best, Mr Dickenson!" Tyson called, rushing inside.

Mr Dickenson laughed. "Just enjoy yourselves. That's what you're here for."

000

Ten minutes later found Ray in an outdoor onsen, releasing a sigh of relief as he sank down to relax. The warmth felt amazing against the bruises covering his arms and back. His hair was loose, the only thing on it being the towel resting on top of his head. Ray opened his eyes and glanced back towards the changing room. "You okay, Kenny?" he called out.

"I'm fine," Kenny called back, "But Dizzi is being difficult."

"I'm serious, Chief, don't take me in there," the laptop said adamantly. "I might short circuit!"

"Oh, come on, Dizzi. It'll be fine."

"No. I can already feel the condensation on my screen. Close me. Close me!" Sighing in defeat, Kenny gave up and left Dizzi wrapped in a towel to protect her from any dampness and joined Ray.

"No luck then?" Ray asked amusedly.

Kenny smiled. "She's just being a little temperamental at the moment. It would be different if there was a beybattle going on in here right now."

Ray laughed. "Well that wouldn't be very relaxing now, would it?"

"No it wouldn't," Kenny agreed, placing his glasses off to the side and putting a towel on his head.

Ray turned his head as he heard voices coming from the changing rooms. "Sounds like Tyson and Max have decided what they want to do too."

"Would it be too much like wishful thinking if I hope they'll do it quietly?" Kenny asked. Ray laughed again.

A few minutes later, Max had changed and washed and was walking through to join them. "Hey guys," he greeted, stepping into the water.

"Cannon-ball!" Tyson yelled, running out from the changing rooms.

"Tyson! No!" Max protested, just too late, as Tyson had already jumped. The water splashed over everyone, and Tyson sat up laughing.

"Not cool," Ray complained. "Tyson, people come in here for a little R&R. Not to fool around."

"But in Tyson's opinion, fooling around and R&R are the same thing," Kenny pointed out. He was now very glad he'd left Dizzi inside.

"You are **so** lucky there aren't any adults in here, Tyson," Ray commented, picking up Tyson's towel, which had come off, and held it out to the other teen. "Or you'd be in so much trouble for behaving like that."

Tyson just laughed. "I'd be more worried about Kai, to be honest. I can always run away from adults."

"Without your towel?" Max asked. "Imagine Hilary's reaction if she heard about that?"

Tyson stopped with his mouth open, realising that Max had a point. "Well, whatever. There's nothing wrong with being natural. At least I'm not getting covered in mud, like she is. I mean, how is **that** relaxing?"

"It's supposed to help relieve stress," Ray answered. "I hear it also softens the skin and removes chemicals."

Tyson pulled a face. "It still sounds disgusting. She's also getting something to do with hot stones on her back as well, apparently." He shrugged. "I don't understand girls."

Ray laughed at that, the irritation from the cannon-ball forgotten. "You don't have to. All you need to understand is that messing with them is likely to get you hit."

"What, you learn that from Mariah?" Tyson asked with a smirk.

Ray returned the smirk. "I was actually referring to all your fights with Hilary. I remember her taking that bokken to you before she trashed your comics."

Tyson shuddered at the memory. "All because of her stupid fortune telling books," he grumbled. He was still annoyed about the destruction of his beloved comics. The other three boys laughed.

000

While everyone else had opted for enjoying some form of relaxation Kai had something more interesting in mind and had wandered off into the town. Even in an unfamiliar area, Kai felt perfectly at home roaming around on the streets. But this time he'd left a note for the others, so they didn't worry or come looking for him. His sling had also been conveniently left behind.

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. A beystadium, surrounded by young beybladers, in an otherwise empty street. But even in a peaceful area like this, not all was well. As Kai watched, unnoticed from nearby, he quickly realised that some of the kids were being picked on by two older boys. It looked like they were defeating the kids and then taking their beyblades. That made Kai angry. His former gang, the Blade Sharks, had done the same thing under Kai's instruction; something that an older, more mature Kai now regretted. But he had had the pressure from his grandfather to deal with. These boys however were just stealing for the sake of it and something needed to be done about it. So Kai made his move. "Got room for one more?" he asked from the shadows.

The two boys looked round when they heard the voice and one smirked. "Sure, if you don't mind losing your beyblade."

Kai chuckled as he stepped out into the light. "Is that supposed to intimidate me?" he asked, lifting his blade. Dranzer's bit glinted in the sunlight.

Recognising who they were dealing with immediately, the two boys stepped back in a mixture of shock and awe. "Y-You're..." one stuttered.

"Kai. That's my name," Kai replied. "And I'm gonna teach you two chumps a lesson in beyblading, one that you'll never forget." The two boys gulped, while the other kids immediately started cheering and getting excited.

As Kai stepped up to the stadium, more young beybladers started appearing to watch. It wasn't every day that a world champion came to their town, so there was no way any of them were going to miss this chance at watching Kai blade first hand. As for the two boys who'd been bullying the kids before, they had suddenly changed their tune and weren't acting so cocky and arrogant anymore and with Kai barking an order at them to get ready to launch, they did as they were told.

"Once this is over, you're going to return all the beyblades you've taken from these kids and think about what you've done," Kai told them. "You're playing with the big boys now."

The pair stuttered, sharing anxious glances as the kids started the countdown. "Three. Two. One. LET IT RIP!"

000

Having had their fill of soaking in hot water Ray, Tyson, Kenny and Max got out of the onsen and headed back inside. Kenny began working with Dizzi again, while Tyson complained to him about not doing something else for fun instead. Max decided to point out to Tyson that using his laptop was fun for Kenny, but Tyson was still convinced he should be doing something else. He also felt it was about time to get some food. Ray laughed softly to himself as he listened to them whilst sorting his hair.

Hilary then walked in with a relaxed smile on her face, humming quietly to herself. The spa treatment had clearly put her in a great mood and she was ready to take on anything, including her sometimes infuriating teammates. Being the only girl on the team could be hard and it was nice to get a chance to relax and spend time with the guys, without having to worry about school or any big upcoming tournaments. "Enjoy the bath, guys?" she asked.

"Would have been better if Tyson hadn't jumped in," Kenny commented, shooting his friend an irritated look.

"That was annoying," Ray agreed, "but I wouldn't say it ruined the whole thing. Personally, I feel a whole lot better for the long, warm soak."

Hilary rolled her eyes about Tyson's antics, and moved over to sit behind Ray. "Can I brush your hair, Ray?" she asked, a little shyly.

Ray blinked in surprise, then smiled and handed her the brush. "Thanks, that'd really help."

Hilary returned the smile and started to carefully brush through Ray's hair, marvelling in how smooth it was. "A boy with softer hair than me," she commented with a small giggle. "That's not something I'll be telling anyone any time soon."

Ray laughed softly. "So did you enjoy your pampering then?" he asked.

Hilary nodded. "I sure did. The hot rock treatment was the best. I feel so relaxed now. This little vacation is long overdue for all of us, I think." She glanced around at the others, who also seemed to be enjoying themselves. "Ray, d'you know where Kai went off to? I haven't seen him since we got here."

"He told me earlier he was gonna take a look around. We got back to find a note. Pretty blunt. He says he's out, he'll be back later and not to follow." Ray then looked a little troubled. "He left his sling behind."

Hilary rolled her eyes again and scowled. "Honestly, he's about as bad as Tyson, as far as being stubborn is concerned. Just, a different type of stubborn."

"Hey, what did you say about me Hilary?" Tyson asked from across the room.

"Talking about you, not to you, Tyson," Hilary retorted, finishing up with brushing Ray's hair. "But seriously, he needs to do as the doctor said, whether he likes it or not."

"Yeah, I know. But you know Kai," Ray responded, before thanking Hilary and beginning to tie up his hair.

Hilary paused for a moment, thinking about Ray's words. "Sometimes I do," she agreed. "But other times, I feel like I hardly know anything about him."

Ray paused and looked over his shoulder at her. "I admit he's hard to get to know. He's got a lot of walls. But given his past, that's not really all that surprising."

"I barely even know about his past," Hilary admitted, moving to sit next to Ray instead of behind him. "All I know is what Kenny told me, back when I first met Kai and thought he was a spy." She smiled slightly. "What an idiot I was being."

"Making a mistake doesn't make you an idiot," Ray told her as he continued tying up his hair. "Everyone makes mistakes. It's how we learn."

"I guess you're right," Hilary agreed. "But I can never be sure with Kai."

"He might not say much, but he does listen," Ray commented. He glanced at Hilary, hoping she'd understand the underlying message. "And he will."

Hilary looked at him hopefully. "You think so?"

Ray nodded. "I'm sure of it."

The girl smiled. "Thanks, Ray."

Ray returned the smile, "Anytime. Thanks again for helping me with my hair."

"No problem. I liked brushing it."

000

It was well after midnight when Kai finally returned to the hotel. Knowing that the others were probably asleep, he stepped carefully into the room. Several shoji doors had been pulled across to separate the sleeping area from the rest of the room and Kai could hear the collective sounds of his teammates sleeping. Tyson was snoring, as usual, Max was mumbling and every now and then Kenny would let out a little noise before falling silent again. Only Ray and Hilary were silent, which was to be expected. Sighing softly, Kai sat down at a kotatsu table and pulled out Dranzer and Black Dranzer. It was about time he gave both of them a tune up. He'd picked up a few parts from a local beyblade store while he'd been out and decided to at least try rebuilding Dranzer before turning in.

Hilary turned over and sat up. She got up quietly and headed through to the rest of the room. "Kai," she spoke up, seeing the teen at the kotatsu. She walked over and sat down opposite him. "You only just got back? Where were you?"

Kai glanced up at her before looking back at his beyblade. "I just went for a walk," he replied simply. "You should go back to bed."

"You left without your sling. You're supposed to keep it on. We were worried about you. **I** was worried about you."

"I left a note."

"Yeah and your sling," Hilary pointed out. "Kai, you're hurt. You're supposed to do as the doctor says."

"Hn," Kai grunted. "That doctor was clueless. It's just a fractured bone."

"That's still quite serious."

"Not to me, it isn't." Pulling Dranzer apart, Kai spread out each part on the kotatsu. Black Dranzer sat untouched off to the side, but Kai would glance at it every now and then.

Hilary sighed and watched him quietly for a while. Every so often she would open her mouth, but then close it. "Kai?" she asked finally, worry evident in her voice.

Noticing her sudden change in tone, Kai looked up at her again. "What is it?" he asked, his own tone softening slightly.

Hilary looked at Kai, then at Black Dranzer, before looking at Kai again. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he answered, before frowning slightly. "You think I'm not?"

"I'm worried about you. I can't help worrying about you. I'm sure something's on your mind. But you never let me in. I wish you would."

Sighing, Kai placed all the parts back down on the table top. He looked at Hilary for a few seconds, before smiling faintly. "What do you want to know?"

Hilary couldn't help but smile. "Honestly, I'd like to know all I can about you. What your childhood was like. The kinds of things you like to do for fun. I mean, there's gotta be more than just beyblading, right? Favourite things to eat and stuff you don't like. Anything and everything. I want to know you."

"Let's focus on one thing at a time," Kai told her. "And for everything I tell you, you then have to say something about yourself. Deal?"

Hilary brightened even further, delighted that Kai was showing an interest in her life. It always annoyed her so much when Tyson would say things like she was unimportant or didn't matter. Things like that were hurtful. And first impressions with Kai hadn't really gone all that well. But this was a huge change and she couldn't ask for more. "Deal," Hilary answered brightly with a nod.

"Alright then," Kai smiled. "Fire away."

"Your past. Growing up," Hilary responded, deciding to try starting at the beginning.

Kai thought for a moment before answering. His past wasn't a happy one and he'd resented it. But now that things had changed for the better, he'd learned to accept it and move on. "I was born and raised in Russia by my grandfather. He trained me to be a weapon in a secret underground research centre below Balkov Abbey in Moscow." He glanced briefly at Black Dranzer. "There was an accident and I lost all my memories. So that's when I came to live here in Japan. I started up a beyblade gang called the Blade Sharks and that's how I met Tyson." Looking up at Hilary, he smirked slightly. "Not the best childhood, I'll admit. But it made me who I am."

"Is that why you're so closed off a lot of the time?" Hilary wondered.

Kai nodded, "Force of habit. Now it's your turn."

"Well, I live with my parents and I've always been in Japan. I met Tyson in school we're in the same class. But he's always disrupting it. It's really annoying. Some of us actually want to learn. But we can't because he keeps coming in late and falling asleep in class and making a huge scene. So as class president, I gave him clean up duty."

Kai smirked, "Serves him right. That would never have been tolerated where I went to school. There were strict rules there."

"He completely deserved it," Hilary agreed brightly. "So where you went to school, is that the one with your friend, Wyatt? How's he doing, d'you know?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Kai answered. "I spoke with Wyatt's doctor the other day. He's making progress, so hopefully he'll be able to leave in a month or two."

"That's great news," Hilary commented cheerfully.

"Yeah. I'm planning on visiting him when we go back." He started to rebuild Dranzer. "Next question?"

"What do you like to do for fun? Besides beyblading."

"Well, I don't know if it's considered fun," Kai commented, "but I like old myths and legends. They fascinated me when I was younger. Other than that, just martial arts and training, really."

"Myths and legends huh?" Hilary asked. "D'you have any books on that? I'm sure there's probably a book club that will fit that genre. Book clubs can give you access to so many titles. I'm a member of the fortune telling book club. I love stuff like that."

Kai chuckled slightly. "I heard about your fortune telling books," he commented. "But no, I don't have any books on them. I read things once or twice and remember them."

"So does that mean you wouldn't be interested in any books then?" Hilary asked.

"I wouldn't say that," Kai replied. "I just never owned any. All the books I read were borrowed."

Hilary nodded and hummed thoughtfully. "Oh, wanna see something?"

His curiosity piqued, Kai nodded. "Alright."

Hilary pulled out a drawstring bag made of velvet from her pocket and opened it. She carefully emptied the contents onto the kotatsu. There were several items, each of them wrapped in silk. Hilary picked one up and unwrapped it. Inside was a blue, polished stone. "This one's Lapis Lazuli. It was popular in ancient Egypt. It's supposed to be good for relaxation. And with Tyson around, that's a good thing." Hilary laughed a little before moving to another one. "Ah, obsidian," she commented, unwrapping a dark, polished jewel. "They say this one protects against negative energies."

Kai moved round the kotatsu to get a better look. "Negative energy huh?" he commented. "Does it work?"

"You wanna hold on to it for a while and try for yourself?" Hilary offered, holding out the jewel to Kai.

Kai looked at her. "You don't mind?"

Hilary smiled. "I don't mind at all."

Kai looked back at the obsidian in her hand, before slowly taking it. Rolling it over in his fingers, he smiled slightly. "Thanks. I'll let you know if it works."

"You're welcome," Hilary replied. "The silk protects it from getting scratched." She then went on to happily show Kai a few more of her gems, delighted in his interest. Before they even realised, it had been over an hour and they were both still sat at the kotatsu. Tyson's snoring had quietened down to a dull roar and Max had stopped mumbling. Kai rolled his shoulders slowly, feeling his back crack. He felt stiff from sitting in one position for too long and his arm was causing him a bit of pain.

"Oh!" Hilary gasped, looking at the time. "We should probably turn in..." She looked at Kai worriedly, concerned about his arm. "Is it bothering you? Do you have painkillers for it? D'you need any?"

Kai shook his head. "I'll be fine. It'll ease by morning."

Hilary smiled. "Okay, but don't suffer in silence." Hilary looked down briefly. "Um, Kai?" she asked, looking up again and blushing a little. "Thank you."

"Hmm," Kai smiled back. "You're welcome. Thank you too."

"I'm gonna turn in now. Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"I won't. I'll only be up another half hour or so," Kai replied honestly.

Hilary smiled. "Good night, Kai."

The boy nodded. "Night, Hilary." Hilary collected her gems and put them away carefully, heading back to the sleeping area she waved briefly on the way through. It was wonderful to have been able to speak with Kai without him shutting her out. It was even better that Tyson hadn't been there to interrupt. Hilary gave a small sigh of contentment and relief before turning in, falling asleep with her smile still in place. Kai went back to his beyblades and tinkered around with them for another half hour before he'd finally had enough. Clearing up, he finally went through to the sleeping area and lay down. In the dim light he lifted the obsidian gem and looked at it for a little while, before placing it back in the protective silk and leaving it by his pillow. And as Kai started to fall asleep, he couldn't help but notice that Black Dranzer's presence was barely there in the back of his mind. He smirked tiredly and closed his eyes. Maybe Hilary's gems worked after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: This chapter is dedicated to Kentastic72 for the reviewing the last chapter

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 03

After their relaxing break the Bladebreakers returned home by bus. When they reached Tyson's, Hilary told the guys she had to go collect something but would be right back when she had it and left at a run. "Alright, time for a training battle!" Tyson announced. "Who's gonna take me on? How about all three of ya?" he commented to Kai, Ray and Max. "I'll beat you all!"

"I can't," Ray answered. "I've gotta repair Driger first." Ray held up his damaged beyblade as proof.

"Don't get cocky, Tyson," Kai reprimanded. "You've lost before because of that."

"I can take you guys. Bring it on!" Tyson responded.

"You're on, Tyson," Max said cheerfully, stepping up to the dish.

"I'll pass," Kai commented, remaining where he was, leaning against the wall.

"You're just scared," Tyson commented, smirking at Kai.

Ray looked between them and turned to go start working on Driger. "Ray, let me fix Driger for you," Kenny spoke up.

"Hey thanks," Ray responded, handing his beyblade over.

"You wanna come watch us then, Ray?" Tyson asked.

"Sorry, but I think I'll take a walk. Stretch my legs after that bus journey. Let me know how it went." Ray smirked. "And once Driger's fixed, I'll take on the winner."

"Sounds like a plan. Right, Max?" Tyson asked, turning to the American.

"Sure," Max nodded. "It'll be fun with me facing off against Ray." He stuck his tongue out playfully at Tyson.

"You wish! It'll be me taking on Ray!" Tyson responded.

Ray laughed. "I'll see you guys later," he commented as he headed for the door. "Thanks again, Chief," he called over his shoulder.

"No problem," Kenny called back. Kai's gaze followed Ray's movements, until Max and Tyson launched their blades.

000

About ten minutes after Ray left, Hilary returned and walked over to Kai. "Here," she said, holding up a bag to him with a smile. "This is for you, Kai."

Kai looked at her in slight surprise, before glancing at the bag. "What's this?" he asked curiously.

"A gift," Hilary answered. "I'm sure you'll like it." Standing up straight, from where he'd been leaning against the wall, Kai took the bag from Hilary and looked inside. "I thought you'd like that, considering what we talked about in Hokkaido," Hilary commented.

Reaching into the bag, Kai pulled out a book on mythology. Turning it over in his hand, he quickly read through the back of it. "This looks good," he commented. "Thanks, Hilary. I appreciate it."

Hilary smiled brightly, glad that he liked the gift. "You're welcome."

"You didn't have to do this, you know."

"I know. But I wanted to."

Kai smiled. "Well, thank you all the same." Hilary smiled again then moved to sit down.

000

After wandering for about ten minutes, Ray found himself having to walk through a crowd, dodging bodies, but it didn't bother him. Not until someone grabbed the back of his top and tugged, hard, pulling him off balance and stumbling into an alley. When they'd grabbed him their hand had connected with the bruises on his back and it had hurt. Ray quickly righted himself and turned to face them. The crowd beyond were moving on their way and four figures stood between Ray and the main street.

Ray recognized The Avalanchers immediately. Senga with her blue hair and violet eyes, Wade with his green hair and grey eyes, Nathan and his pink hair and blue eyes and Bernard with his brown hair and eyes. They were still wearing their furs. The four moved to surround Ray and he tensed instinctively, his body already moving to a more defensive position without conscious thought. Ray turned his head as Bernard and Nathan circled around behind him. "We want the bit beast," Senga announced, "The white tiger. Hand it over."

"There's no way I would ever do that!" Ray protested. "So why don't you stop wasting your breath." Ray was then immediately dodging attacks from the front as Wade and Senga came at him. Catching sight of two extra shadows, one to either side, Ray figured that Bernard and Nathan had moved, probably to shoot off their beyblades at him again. Checking his theory, he only had time to confirm Nathan was in place, before he was punched in the face by Senga. Stumbling back, he bumped into something behind him. He tried to move to the side, to avoid any further blows, but he was grabbed under the arms. It had been a person he'd bumped into and Ray guessed it was Bernard, since he could now see that the other shadow had been a large cloth, probably used to distract him. It lay on the ground, forgotten now that it had served its purpose. "You're mugging me now? Are there any lows you guys won't stoop to?" Ray demanded, trying to struggle free. He kicked out at his attackers, but that was stopped when Nathan crouched at his side and grabbed him by the legs, restraining him further. Bernard shifted one of his hands to be able to grip the pressure points in Ray's neck.

"Give us the bit beast, and nobody gets hurt," Wade stated.

"The only tiger you guys are getting from me is Tiger Style if you don't stop hounding me!" Ray snapped then winced as Bernard tightened the grip on the pressure points. "Hey, get off!" he protested as Wade moved to search his pockets.

"It's not here!" Wade gasped.

"What?" Senga asked, looking back. "But it has to be. Where else could it..." Her eyes narrowed and she turned to face them fully. "Where have you hidden it?"

"Like I'd tell you. I'm not letting you take Driger away from me," Ray snapped, as he renewed his struggle to escape. "The joke's on you, you go to all this trouble and it still gets you nowhere."

Nathan released Ray's legs, only to nail him in the diaphragm to shut him up. "Admit it, we got you beat. Every damn time we've crossed paths, you've come out worse off. So don't get all cocky. Now where's your bit beast?" Gasping for breath, Ray made no attempt to answer him. Angered, Nathan moved to strike again.

"Leave him and let's go!" Senga hissed. "I hear someone coming! It might be one of his friends. And if it's that one with the phoenixes again, we're in trouble."

Ray felt himself being knocked to the ground and heard their retreating footsteps, but was more focussed on getting his breathing under control again. Ray rose to his hands and knees and then up to his feet once he could breathe again. With his pride bruised, Ray left the alley and headed back for Tyson's, watching the ground. _They go through so much to take the bit beasts from us. They really will stop at nothing. They cheat when they blade and they resort to violence and gang up even then. Nothing they do is ever fair. They followed us back here, so nowhere's safe. What if they go for the others?_ Ray looked up and realized he'd arrived at Tyson's. _I have to stop them somehow. I have to protect my friends._ Ray moved to an area where he'd be out of the way of anyone coming and going from the dojo. _With this opponent, it's not all about the beyblading. So beyblade practice alone isn't enough. They want to fight and what choice do I have? I'll have to meet them on their own grounds. Whatever form of battle they choose, I need to be ready._ Ray performed some stretches and warm up exercises, before practicing martial arts moves. _I've focussed on my blading for a while now. It's about time I picked up on this,_ he mused, shifting from one position on to the next.

000

"Hey, Chief? You done with Ray's beyblade yet?" Tyson asked. "I can't wait until he gets back and we have our beybattle. Better luck next time, Maxie."

"Not yet, Tyson. I need time," Kenny replied as Max shrugged with a smile. "Driger took a real beating, so I'm giving him an upgrade. Hopefully it'll give Ray more of an edge if we meet those guys again."

"Okay." Tyson looked around, "How about you, Kai? Wanna go a round?"

"Tyson, you're forgetting about Kai's arm," Kenny said. "It still hasn't healed fully."

"Relax, Kenny," Kai told the younger boy. "My arm is fine." He pulled out his blade and launcher. "Alright then, Tyson. Let's see what you've got."

"Alright!" Tyson cheered. "You're going down, Kai! This won't take long."

Kai smirked as he stepped up to the dish and got ready to launch. "Count it down, Tyson."

"Three, two, one, LET IT RIP!" Tyson shouted, launching his beyblade. "Go, Dragoon!"

"Dranzer, attack!" Kai shouted, as Dranzer took to the dish.

"Get him, Dragoon!" Tyson commanded, sending Dragoon to meet Dranzer's attack head on. Kai's smirk widened slightly as Dranzer skimmed round past Tyson's attack, before catching the other beyblade from behind and sending it flying out of the stadium. Dragoon clattered along the ground and came to a complete stop. "What? No way!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Looks like you were right, Tyson. It really didn't take long," Kai stated as Dranzer returned to his hand.

"That's what you get for being cocky," Hilary commented to Tyson through her laughter.

"Bad luck, buddy," Max said, stepping forward to pat Tyson on the back.

"That battle was over before it started," Dizzi commented from Kenny's lap.

"I'll get you next time, Kai," Tyson vowed, picking up Dragoon.

"Not if you keep underestimating your opponents, Tyson," the captain replied. "There's more to beyblading that just rushing in with big attacks. You know that."

"It serves you right, Tyson," Hilary commented. "You had it coming."

"Did I miss something?" Ray asked from the doorway. He'd decided to come in and give his friends a warning about The Avalanchers, opting to pick up his training later.

"Just Tyson getting cocky and then losing," Dizzi replied.

"Dizzi, stop it," Kenny told her.

"I saw our "friends" from the mountain," Ray stated bluntly.

"What?" Max and Kenny exclaimed together. Kai narrowed his eyes.

"The Avalanchers. Make sure you watch your backs." Ray crossed the room and sat down on the floor.

"Did they go after you again, Ray?" Max asked with concern.

Ray looked at Max, then at the floor. "I didn't have what they wanted," he answered evasively.

Kai frowned. "Because you didn't have Driger," he stated, knowing he was right. "They came after you, but they didn't know that Kenny has your blade. Right?" Ray glanced at Kai before nodding once in confirmation.

"Agh, those creeps!" Tyson shouted. "There has to be something we can do!"

"There is," Kai nodded. "Take our training up a notch. We have to protect our bit beasts." He glanced briefly at Ray, "And ourselves."

"What about now? Someone needs to teach them a lesson!" Tyson snapped. "We can't let them get away with this! It's no good just waiting for them to come at us again whenever it suits them!"

Kai frowned. "Nor is it a good idea to go rushing after them unprepared. We were lucky back in Hokkaido. There's no guarantee we'd be so fortunate again this time round. Not without proper training."

"Puh-lease! The only reason they beat Ray and Max was because they ganged up on them! If we find them and face them together, then there's no way they can beat us! Where are they, Ray?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know," Ray responded, folding his arms. "And even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you."

"WHAT? But, Ray, I'm your friend!" Tyson responded, shocked and even annoyed at Ray's response. "We can't just let them get away with this!"

"Tyson, you don't understand!" Ray stated, looking up at the other teen. "These guys aren't playing around! It's not a game to them! It's war!" Ray looked away again, while Tyson gaped at him.

"Training is our best option right now," Kai added. "We can't just rush in and hope it will all work out, Tyson. Things would end badly if we did that."

"But, Kai, we can't wait," Tyson argued. "Not if they're here. They could come after any one of us. At any time."

"They won't just attack any one of us," Ray commented thoughtfully.

"Huh, what do you mean, Ray?" Max asked.

"They want us on our own. And they're reluctant to face Kai," Ray answered. "I heard them saying something about being in trouble if he was around."

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" Max asked. "It means we have an edge over them, doesn't it?"

"Perhaps," Kenny replied. "But they could change their minds and go after Kai next, seeing him as the strong link."

"In which case, they'd probably want to do somethi-"

"But **I'M** the world champion!" Tyson shouted, drowning out Ray's voice. "Not Kai! Why aren't they worried about me?"

Kenny looked between Tyson and Kai uneasily. "Well, it's kinda obvious actually, Tyson," he said slowly.

"Oh yeah, sure! In comes Kai with Black Dranzer and everyone runs away!" Tyson snapped.

"That's enough, Tyson," Kai told the other boy sternly. "You're crossing the line."

"Oh, really?" Tyson scoffed. "Sourpuss actually has a nerve that can be struck? Well how about that?"

"What's your problem?" Kai demanded. "I did what I had to do for the team!"

"Well what about now?" Tyson responded. "You keep saying we have to wait! They won't wait! They've already done something!" Tyson gestured to Ray, who stood up and walked out the room muttering something about finding somewhere to nap. His exact words were lost in Tyson's continued rant. "We should find them and nail them when they least expect it! See how they like it! We can take them! I know we can! So why are you too scared?"

"We're no stronger now than we were then," Kai reminded him angrily. "Are you really prepared to risk our bit beasts just to prove yourself right, without any form of preparation? We barely managed to fight them off in Hokkaido. Without training, we may not be so lucky next time."

"But they're practically on our doorstep!" Tyson almost whined. "And they're planning to come after us. Ray won't even tell us what they did to him THIS time!"

"Can you blame him the way you're acting at the moment?" Hilary asked. "He's probably trying prevent you doing exactly what you're trying to do right now. Because it's stupid! Tyson! Listen to Kai! He knows better. That's why he's captain and you're not!"

"Shut up and stay out of this, Hilary!" Tyson snapped. "It doesn't concern you!" Hilary jerked her head back, with a wounded expression and looked away, fighting against tears.

"Don't take it out on her, Tyson," Kai growled. "We're a team and we have to respect everyone's opinions. And right now, yours is out-voted. So we're going to train to improve our skill levels and even the odds. If we can do that, then we'll go and look for them, but we can't just charge in blindly. That might be what they want us to do."

"Fine!" Tyson huffed. "Have it your way." He stomped over to the door. "I'm going to train right now then."

"Having an attitude won't help either," Kai commented under his breath. Tyson took extra care to slam doors and continue stomping his feet to let Kai know just how mad he was at him. The silence in the room stretched out, broken only by Hilary's quiet sniffles and shaky breath. Sighing, the captain turned his attention back to the only female member of the team. He walked over to Hilary and stopped in front of her, hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder after a moment's consideration. Kai felt awkward. He wasn't good at comforting people, but he wanted to at least make an effort. "Don't listen to what he said," he told Hilary. "He's just angry at me and lashing out at anyone he can. He'll come round eventually."

"I try my best," Hilary stated, her voice strained through her crying and higher in pitch as a result of her distress. "I'm always trying... I may not beyblade... but I..." Needing a shoulder to cry on, Hilary moved forward and hoped Kai wouldn't push her away. "Aren't I a member of this team?" she asked tearfully as she leaned against Kai.

Kai tensed a little, but did his best not to let it show. He was completely out of his usual comfort zone, which involved very little physical contact with anyone. But he had to give the girl an answer. "Yes, Hilary, you are a member of this team. You know that." He glanced over at Max with a desperate expression. "Help me," he mouthed. Max stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Hilary's shoulders and rubbing her back soothingly. At the contact, Hilary turned to him, glad of the comfort, and cried into his shoulder. Max occupied himself with telling her how much they valued her input and training and guided her to come and sit down.

The door opened quietly and Ray walked in holding a steaming cup in his hand. The nap thing had mostly been an excuse to avoid further confrontation. And all attempts were for nothing with the noise Tyson had been making. Ray wordlessly closed the door behind himself and surveyed the room in a glance before crossing the floor to Max and Hilary. "Hilary? Here." He held out the cup. "It's tea."

Feeling a little bad for being utterly useless in helping Hilary, Kai put his hands in his pockets. "I'm going out for a while," he informed the others. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"What about The Avalanchers?" Ray asked, turning to face Kai once Hilary had accepted the cup, thanking him quietly. "They're in the area. And they're not looking for a beybattle right now."

Kai had to force back the dark smirk that was fighting its way onto his face. "Well in that case, they'd better hope they don't meet me." He turned and walked away. "Stay together until I get back." With that said, he was gone.

"But they're..." Ray began, but Kai was already gone. "Dangerous," Ray finished. He sighed and looked down. He was half tempted to follow Kai, to make sure Kai didn't end up in the same position he'd been in. But he was sure Kai didn't want him to. Ray heaved another sigh and looked at Kenny, Max and Hilary. Hilary had calmed down considerably, which was good.

000

Kai felt the hot blast of air from the overhead vents as he stepped into the hospital and made his way through the many corridors towards the psychiatric ward. Reaching it, he signed the visitor's book at the front desk and then walked into Wyatt's room. Wyatt looked better today, Kai thought at first glance. He was sitting up, staring out the window at the birds in the trees. The book Kai had got for him a few weeks ago was almost finished, according to where the bookmark was placed and Kai felt that was a good sign. However, when Wyatt turned his head and looked at him, the blank stare made Kai's heart sink. Dark bags were still under the other boy's eyes, now a permanent feature on his face, and his skin was deathly pale. _Wyatt..._ Kai mused silently.

The boy in the bed suddenly smiled as he recognised his visitor and Kai let some of the tension drain from his body. "Kai," Wyatt greeted, "You came."

Smiling slightly, Kai took a seat in the chair by Wyatt's bed. "I said I would," he replied, putting the plastic bag he had with him on the edge of the bed. "I picked up some more things you asked for," he told Wyatt, deliberately missing out the part about having to speak with the nurses first about what Kai was allowed to take into the ward. It was a pain, but Kai knew it was for the best.

"Thanks, b-buddy," Wyatt smiled looking into the bag, as Kai mentally winced at the stutter.

"No problem," Kai replied, forcing a small smile.

He watched as Wyatt carefully pulled out each item in the bag, setting them out on the side of the bed, in order of size. Another book, playing cards, a game for his Nintendo DS, a packet of chocolate raisins, a yo-yo, a pack of crayons and coloured card, some child safe glue and scissors and a small plastic photo frame soon lined the edge of the mattress. All the things anyone would expect a child to ask for. Not an intelligent young man like Wyatt. It was sad to look at, but Kai knew he had to be brave for Wyatt's sake and hope that his friend would recover.

"I have something else for you," Kai said, going into his pocket and pulling something out. Wyatt's otherwise dull eyes lit up when he saw a new beyblade in Kai's hand. "I couldn't bring the launcher," Kai explained. "That'll have to wait until you get out of here." In truth, he hadn't been allowed to bring it, in case Wyatt took a turn and did damage to anything by launching the beyblade. "So this will just have to do for now. I built it myself, combining a few pieces from Dranzer with new parts, so it's one hundred per cent unique. The only one of its kind in the whole world."

Wyatt gasped happily as he took the beyblade from Kai. "Th-thank you so much," he exclaimed. "I'll take really g-good care of it, K-Kai."

The Russian smiled and nodded. "Good. I'm glad you like it, buddy." Kai ended up staying with Wyatt for several hours, playing cards and even reading the last few pages of Wyatt's book to him. Hopefully in some way this would help bring the old Wyatt back.

000

Arriving back at the dojo, Kai went in quietly then looked in on his teammates. With the hour being so late, Hilary and Kenny had both gone home. Three futons had been set up on the floor in the room that the teens were staying in. Max was on his back, under his sheets, mumbling in his sleep. Tyson was sprawled out, tangled in his sheets, snoring loudly. The third futon was empty, but the sheets were rumpled, suggesting it had been used. Kai frowned slightly when he realised Ray was missing. Sliding the door shut again, he walked quietly around the house, looking out into the garden for his missing teammate.

Barefoot and in the shorts and T-shirt he'd been sleeping in, Ray stood in a forward stance, his left hand was in front of him and open, while his right hand was in a hook position behind him. He faced forward, entirely focussed on an imaginary opponent and turned his right foot out. His left hand dropped, as though blocking a strike, and he shifted his weight to his right leg as his stance dipped lower.

Keeping to the shadows, Kai stood and watched Ray for a while. He already had a rough idea of what Ray was up to, but decided not to interrupt him.

After about an hour of training, which involved practicing a series of different moves from different styles, Ray decided to turn in. He was tired and he didn't want the others to worry if they noticed he was missing. Ray stretched and moved to perform a few cool down exercises, idly wondering if Kai had returned yet and whether or not he'd met The Avalanchers.

Seeing that Ray was getting ready to turn in, Kai moved silently back inside. He changed in the dark and pulled out a forth futon and was soon settled in it. He rolled onto his side so his back was facing the door and waited for Ray to come in. Once Kai knew all his teammates were alright, he would relax.

Ray padded into the room quietly and looked at the inhabitants. Kai was back and it didn't look like Tyson or Max had noticed his disappearance. Ray carefully moved to his futon, taking care not to disturb the others, and crawled under the sheet. He curled up and closed his eyes with a soft sigh, letting sleep take him.

000

Throughout the week, Tyson's attitude towards Kai was frosty at best. Hilary was barely speaking to Tyson when she came over. Driger had been repaired and upgraded and Kenny spent a lot of his time with Dizzi, studying the videos for any and all weaknesses that could be found on The Avalanchers. The team trained intensively on a daily basis.

After a week, at night, Ray rolled over and sat up on his futon. He looked at the other inhabitants of the room. Kai wasn't moving. Tyson was snoring and talking in his sleep, something along the lines of not mentioning it, whatever "it" was. Max mumbled and rolled over once, before falling silent. Ray got up quietly and left the room, going outside to train, as he had every night that week. Kai's eyes opened as soon as Ray moved and as he had done every other night, Kai got up to follow. He found Ray exactly where he expected him to be, in the same bit of garden that he'd been training in all week. So, as had become normal, Kai moved silently into the shadows to watch.

Ray worked out for a couple of hours, practicing his skills, before deciding to head back in again. After a cool down session, he started for the house quietly. "That wasn't beyblade training," Kai's voice spoke suddenly from somewhere in the shadows.

Ray started and looked over his shoulder. "Kai? What are you doing up?" he asked.

Kai folded his arms. "I'm the captain of this team. You're all my responsibility. I followed you when you snuck out, Ray. In fact, I've followed you out here every night for the past week." He stepped fully out of the shadows. "Now why don't you tell me what this is all about?"

Ray's eyes flickered down for the briefest second before meeting Kai's again. "It's just training."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to believe that?"

Ray faced forward again. "I was practicing moves that I've been slacking in. What else could it be, if not training?"

"I'm more interested in your use of the word 'just'," Kai stated. "That suggests you're not telling me something and I know I'm right."

Ray tried to laugh it off. "Kai, it's late."

"I mean it, Ray. Spit it out," Kai snapped. It was late, he was tired and he was worried about his team.

Ray glanced back. "It's nothing," he stated, facing forward again and moving to head back in, regardless. Deciding that he'd had enough with being lied to, Kai moved into action. In one swift motion he grabbed Ray and threw him clean over his shoulder, back into the garden. Ray let out a half-strangled cry of surprise, but managed to break his fall, shifting to stand up immediately. "What was that for?"

"Oh, nothing," Kai replied pointedly, folding his arms again and giving Ray a hard look.

Ray folded his own arms and heaved a sigh. "It's about The Avalanchers. Are you happy now?"

"No, I'm not," Kai replied. He stepped out of the house. "They attacked you again, didn't they?"

"When I told you guys I saw them, yeah."

"I thought so..." Kai commented, stepping out further into the garden. He turned back to Ray. "Need a sparring partner?"

Ray unfolded his arms and cocked his head to the side. A sparring partner would be much better than simply practicing moves. It could help him give his reflexes a good work out. On the other hand, he had absolutely no idea what skills Kai had. Obviously he had to have some experience, considering that throw he'd performed. But how much would Ray need to hold back for a training match with Kai? The only thing they'd practiced together had been beyblading. "You sure?"

Kai nodded, "Yeah. Show me what you've got." Unfastening his arm guards, Kai threw them off to the side. Ray performed a fairly deep bow to Kai before taking a defensive stance. Kai took on his own stance. "Come on then."

Rather than standing and doing nothing but watch each other in a stalemate, Ray shifted to an offensive stance and moved in to attack. He held back on all of his attacks, starting off with just testing Kai's strength and skills, not wanting to do anything that would hurt Kai.

Kai's arm had fully healed and the sling was now long gone. He blocked all of Ray's attacks easily, knowing that Ray was holding back. With Kai blocking his attacks, Ray applied a bit more speed to his strikes. "Come on, Ray," Kai said, blocking another attack. He then moved in and within seconds Ray was down on the ground. Kai paused and looked down at him. "When are you going to stop holding back?"

Without moving to get up, Ray swiftly kicked out at Kai's legs then rolled to his feet, adopting a low stance with open hands, fingers curled in a manner that represented claws. His wrists were crossed and he watched Kai intently, fully alert, pupils as slits. Kai recovered in time to land and looked back at Ray. "That's more like it," he smirked. Ray moved in at Kai, using a combination of speed and power, aiming his palms at Kai, before moving down as though clawing. The clawing movement was so swift that it didn't stand out and Ray had already drawn back his arm ready for another strike. He also lashed out with his feet, using direct kicks. Kai continued to block and use his own moves, enjoying the chance to spar with another skilled fighter.

Time flew past as the pair got caught up in their own little world and night soon gave way to day and sunlight. Kai and Ray continued on without even really noticing, hardly seeming to tire. Ray was strong, but Kai was stronger. Kai was fast, but Ray was faster. It made for a truly exciting match, with one occasionally catching the other off guard.

000

Around nine o'clock in the morning, Tyson's Grandpa appeared round the side of the house and was thoroughly impressed by what he witnessed. Both Kai and Ray seemed to be having a great time. Leaving them to it, the old man moved on and woke Tyson and Max. Loudly. "Yo, homies! Time to get yourselves non-horizontal!" he shouted.

"Izit reakfast ime?" Tyson slurred, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"More like time to get off your ribs and see what your other homies are up to," his Grandpa replied. "Now that's real commitment."

"What's he talkin' about?" Max asked with a yawn as Tyson's Grandpa left the room. Max then noticed that the two futons next to him were empty. "Huh? Where are Ray and Kai?"

Tyson groaned and got up, then frowned as he heard something. "Let's go see what's going on outside." Max nodded and climbed out of his futon, deciding he'd put it away later, and followed Tyson out. Outside, the match was still going strong and at full force. "They're fighting?" Tyson asked, surprised, as he and Max came into view of Kai and Ray. "Kai, what did you do?" Tyson shouted, waving a fist. Kai ignored Tyson completely.

"Ray, what's going on?" Max asked worriedly.

A whole night of martial arts training, after a day of beyblade training, was finally taking its toll on Ray and hearing his friend's concern, Ray's attention slipped and he glanced over at Max and Tyson. Kai's eyes widened in alarm when he saw Ray lose focus and Kai just managed to pull back in time, narrowly missing the side of Ray's head. Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned and shot Max and Tyson a slightly irritated look. If Kai's fist had connected because Ray wasn't paying attention, Kai could have easily knocked him out. That wouldn't have been good, especially with Tyson thinking that everything he did was wrong or worthy of being shouted at right now.

"What's going on out here?" Tyson shouted again, stomping over to them.

"Training," Ray answered bluntly, rubbing his eyes as he realized they were hurting from tiredness.

"TRAINING?" Tyson exclaimed, looking at them both. "It sure didn't look like training!"

"Yes, training," Kai grumbled. "Do you have to scream?"

"I'm not screaming!" Tyson snapped indignantly. "GIRLS scream!"

"Well, maybe you're a girl then," Kai suggested, rubbing his ear. "You certainly throw tantrums like one."

"Rgh, shut up, Kai!" Tyson snapped, throwing a punch, only for Ray to step forward holding up an arm to block it. "Ray, get out the way. Kai and I have a score to settle."

Ray cocked his head to one side. "We've been out here all night. Training."

"Yeah, so?" Tyson asked.

"So, I haven't bowed out. You're the one in the way."

"But, Ray," Tyson whined. "I've had enough of his attitude."

Kai felt his temper start to boil over. If Tyson thought he'd been getting attitude from him now, he had no idea what was yet to come. "Back. Off," he growled.

Tyson moved to step forward defiantly and found himself flat on his back. Looking up, he noticed Ray was focussed on Kai now and in a battle stance, ready to resume the fight they'd been having. "Did you just shove me?" he asked Ray.

"You're getting in the way and it's gonna get you hurt," Ray answered, without looking away from Kai. Whenever he blinked though, it was getting slower. What he really wanted to do was go take a nap. But he didn't want his friends to start fighting. The only thing he could think of was to put himself in the way and not give Tyson the chance to start anything.

"Okay guys," Max said, stepping forward. "I think we should all just calm down an- AH!" he yelped as he saw Kai suddenly move and take Ray down in a split second, using pressure points at the back of his neck.

Kai then pinned Ray down to the ground and held him there. "You let your guard down," the captain commented.

Ray squirmed and struggled, trying to get loose. He tried to twist out of the grip, but it was too firm and he couldn't find any form of leverage. Plus it hurt. Kai had also positioned himself in a manner that made Ray's elbows ineffective. Frustrated and breathing heavily, Ray continued wasting his energy, before stilling with an irritated growl and waiting, hoping for an opportunity to get free.

"You give?" Kai asked once the struggling had stopped. Ray's answer was to growl and struggle again.

"Let him up, Kai," Tyson stated.

Once again, Kai ignored Tyson, and tightened his grip on Ray's pressure points. "OW!" Ray protested, trying to tilt his head to relieve the pressure, but it did nothing. "AH, OKAY! Okay! I give." Ray slapped the ground as he spoke.

"KAI!" Tyson snapped, moving to shove Kai.

Kai released Ray in an instant and caught Tyson's arms, sending the world champ stumbling right past him. He then stood up and offered a hand to Ray. Ray pushed himself up to his hands and knees then caught sight of Kai's hand, looking up before accepting the offer. Kai pulled Ray up onto his feet. "Let's call it quits," he suggested. "Go and get some sleep, Ray."

Ray glanced at Tyson, who was glaring at Kai for all he was worth. It was out of Ray's hands now, no matter what he did. Kai had already beaten him and he was far too tired to issue another challenge. He knew Kai wouldn't accept, having told him to go sleep. Ray sighed softly and nodded, before bowing in respect to his sparring partner. "I enjoyed our sparring match. Thank you."

Kai returned the bow. "So did I," he agreed. "But next time, let's not go on so long."

Ray grinned. "I hadn't noticed how much time had passed until we were disturbed," he commented. "You should probably get some sleep yourself, Kai." Ray turned his head and covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Yeah, I will," Kai replied. "Once I sort out a few things." He glanced pointedly at Tyson.

"I suppose it's not gonna get any better without it," Ray sighed, before trudging back towards the house.

"Kai!" Tyson snapped, having approached Kai while he was speaking with Ray. Max followed Ray, while Kai resisted the urge to sigh and turned to face Tyson. "What's your deal, Kai?" Tyson snapped. "It's not enough to let those guys hurt our friends, but you have to have a huge fight too?" Tyson clenched his fists, tensing, ready to lash out.

Kai folded his arms patiently. "Ray already said it was a sparring match, so will you just calm down, Tyson?"

"You were hurting him!"

"Not intentionally. These things happen from time to time."

"You were holding him down!" Tyson pointed out incredulously, raising his own fist.

Kai watched the fist carefully. "He did that to me a few times as well," he replied, trying to stay calm despite how much Tyson was starting to get on his nerves.

"After you two should have quit?" Tyson asked pointedly. As far as he was concerned, their fight should have ended when he and Max arrived. Kai had pinned Ray after that and forced him to surrender.

"Ray was ready to continue, just as much as I was," Kai answered, feeling his patience quickly running out. "Now, are you finished interrogating me?" Tyson drew back his hand and threw it out in a round hook aimed at Kai's face. Kai caught Tyson's wrist effortlessly and shoved the other boy back. "Is that what our friendship has come to, Tyson?" he asked.

"If you're captain you should be doing something, leading, we've been practicing and training all week! Why are we still not doing something about these guys?"

Kai frowned. "Because of what's happening right now. If we're going to beat these guys, then we need to work as a team. And as you've probably noticed, our teamwork has been a bit off lately. You and I both know that if we faced them now and I came up with an idea, you wouldn't listen."

"You think you're so great!" Tyson snapped. "You know, we don't actually need you! Why don't you go back to Russia?"

Kai felt like he'd been stabbed in the stomach and the knife was being held there. "Do you really mean that?" he asked quietly, keeping his voice level.

"Yeah, I mean it!" Tyson snapped without thought.

That was like twisting the knife and Kai almost flinched. Taking a breath, he calmed himself and nodded. "Well, at least we understand each other now," he said quietly, picking up his arm guards and walked back into the house to get his stuff. It was time to leave. Tyson crossed his arms with a huff.

000

It didn't take Kai long to get his stuff together since he only had one bag. He quietly put his futon away not wanting to disturb Ray and picked up his bag. "Kai, what are you doing?" Max asked quietly.

Kai looked over at him as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Removing tension," he answered. "Tyson doesn't want me here anymore, so it's best for everyone if I leave for a while and let things calm down."

"You know he's just mad about those guys..." Max commented. "He's letting every little thing get to him and making mountains out of molehills."

"He told me to go back to Russia."

Max gasped. "He what?"

"Shh," Kai hushed him. "Don't worry. I'll be around for a while. Hopefully Tyson will learn something from this." Max looked down sadly and sighed. Kai stepped over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Buck up, Max. This is for the best. Just, don't let Tyson do anything stupid. Think of yourself and your bit beast and not just your reputation as a world champion."

Max nodded and looked up at Kai. "You should probably take care. In case The Avalanchers see you on your own and attack you."

"I think I'm the one they're least likely to attack," Kai replied. "But thanks. I'll be careful." Max smiled a little. Returning the smile, Kai patted Max on the shoulder once, then turned away and left the house.

000

"Here's to another day of harsh training," Hilary told Kenny brightly as they arrived at the Grangers' dojo. "We'll have the guys into shape and ready to take on those creeps in no time."

"Hopefully," Kenny agreed. "Kai's training schedule is really starting to pay off. Dizzi and I have both noticed." Reaching the gate, Kenny was about to walk in, when he had to stop suddenly to stop himself from colliding with Kai, who had just come out.

"Hm? Kai?" Hilary asked then noticed his bag. "What's going on?"

Kai sighed, wishing he didn't have to explain. "Well, Tyson has made it quite clear that he doesn't want me around anymore. So I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Now? At a time like this? But, Kai, we need you!" Hilary exclaimed.

"I'm just moving out of the dojo, Hilary," Kai told her. "Relax. I'll be staying somewhere in town if you guys need me."

"What did Tyson say to you, to set this off?" Kenny asked, figuring it must have been something pretty bad.

Kai glanced back. "Just that you guys don't actually need me and that I should go back to Russia."

Hilary gasped, "That jerk!"

Kai held up one hand. "Don't go in and start a fight. That'll just make things worse and he'll end up hating you too." He sighed. "Anyway, I've been up all night. So I'm gonna go and find a place to stay." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Hilary. "If you need to get a hold of me, use that number."

Hilary nodded, accepting the paper. She smiled sadly. "You finally give me your number and it's because you're leaving."

Kenny had to hide a small smile at Hilary's words, when he was sure he saw the faintest blush appear on Kai's cheeks. Kai cleared his throat gently. "Like I said, I'll be around."

Hilary nodded, holding the piece of paper close to her heart. "See you around then?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Kai replied. "Later." He gave them both a small nod and walked away.

Kenny turned and looked at Hilary. "Looks like someone's got a crush," he said in a sing-song voice.

Hilary blushed then looked away. "Grow up," she stated heading inside and slipping the paper into her pocket. Kenny giggled and followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: This chapter is dedicated to Vlissan for the reviewing the last chapter

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 04

Ray rolled over on his futon before yawning and opening his eyes. He sat up and looked around. Judging by the light coming in from the window, he realized it was late in the day. On top of that, he could smell food and, realising how hungry he was, he got up quietly.

000

"You shouldn't have fought with Kai, Tyson," Hilary commented as they ate their dinner. "We should really be sticking together with The Avalanchers around."

"Yeah well, you weren't there, Hilary," Tyson replied. "So you can't comment. I just told him the truth."

"I doubt it could have really been that bad, Tyson," Hilary replied.

Tyson slammed his rice bowl back down on the table. "He's been acting like a complete ass for weeks now!" the world champ complained angrily. "I'm sick of his know-it-all attitude. And what kind of team captain doesn't let us go and fight to defeat our opponents?"

"One who's trying to protect his team," Ray stated, standing in the doorway.

"He has no faith in us!" Tyson shouted back. "It's like he's scared!"

"Tyson, can I tell you something?" Ray asked. "Nobody is as familiar with what those guys will do as I am. When they hit you, you know about it. They don't pull their punches. And they like to hold their victims down. They work together, one to pin you, one to restrain, one to take what they want and one to prevent interference."

"Well we could have done something if our so-called captain had allowed it," Tyson snapped back. "Or are we just supposed to sit back and let him save the day with Black Dranzer again? His showing off makes me sick!"

"We're not sitting back, Tyson, we're training. Improving ourselves. That takes time. Kai wants to be sure we're ready when we take on The Avalanchers. Because there's too much at stake." Ray held up Driger pointedly. "I'm not losing Driger again over a matter of impatience. In China, there is a saying. 'A little impatience will spoil great plans.' There's a lot riding on this, Tyson. I know you realise this. So just calm down. Blowing a gasket isn't going to solve anything. How do you think **I** feel? **I'm** the one they defeated and sent off a cliff. **I'm** the one they physically attacked on two separate occasions. I want to beat them just as much as you do. But we mustn't rush in."

Tyson stood up from the table, "Maybe. But Kai kept going on about how we need an edge. He's got Black Dranzer for crying out loud! What more of an edge do we need than that?" None of the boys needed reminding about the power of the dark phoenix, especially when it was in Kai's possession. "We could have taken them!"

"I'd rather train for five years for a single, short battle than rely on that bit beast," Ray responded. "It's too much of a risk."

Tyson seemed a little surprised at Ray's statement. "But, Kai used Black Dranzer before, against us. Why can't he use it again, this time for us? We've done a lot for him!"

"Kai's done a lot for us too," Ray defended. "I don't think you realise just how much he watches out for us. He's always the last one to sleep. He's always pushing us to be our very best. You were sound asleep every night this week when I've been sneaking out. I was so sure that Kai was just as oblivious as you two were. But he confronted me about it last night and revealed that he'd followed me every night. He didn't do all that to be an ass, Tyson. He did it because he's our leader and wants to be sure that we're alright. And back in Hokkaido, on that mountain, he didn't care about himself. He was hurt but ignored it, determined to protect us. Black Dranzer was a last resort and it really took a lot out of him. It's too dangerous, Tyson. I don't trust it."

"And he collapsed because of it," Max added hesitantly, a little worried about joining the argument. "That was really scary."

Huffing, Tyson sat back down and folded his arms. "I still think we're better off without him. Besides, I doubt he really cares. He's probably already on a plane back to Russia, as we speak."

"What?" Ray asked, surprised and even a little alarmed. "Russia? But why?"

Kenny swallowed nervously, feeling the tension build. "Tyson told him to go back to Russia..."

"Tyson, you can't be serious!" Ray looked at Tyson again. "The Avalanchers are attacking when we're alone, they obviously prefer those stakes. We **need** Kai. Without him, we're at an even larger disadvantage. And more than that, Tyson, he's our friend."

Tyson clenched his fists. "I was angry, okay!" he shouted. "We were arguing and it just kinda came out!" He growled and pulled off his baseball cap, running a hand through his hair. "I'm still mad at him, but I didn't think he would take it so seriously."

"Tyson..." Ray sighed, looking down. "We shouldn't be fighting each other. It's the worst possible time for you and Kai to fall out." Tyson looked away, still angry, but now beginning to feel guilty as well.

"So, what do we do?" Max asked quietly. "Ask Kai to come back?"

"D'you think he will?" Ray asked.

"I don't think so," Kenny answered hesitantly. "He's worried about making the situation worse."

"Then there's little point in asking him to come back until things have calmed down here," Ray replied. He looked back at Tyson. "What did he say to you that was so bad it made you say something like that?"

Tyson hesitated. "N-nothing..." he mumbled glumly.

"Tyson..." Ray murmured, watching how low his friend looked. Ray moved and sat down next to Tyson. "Tyson, I'm sorry. I wasn't there, so I don't know what happened between you. I don't have the grounds to pick sides. I'm sure whatever was said between you guys wasn't meant. Forgive me?"

Tyson sighed heavily. "I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness," he said miserably. "Because of me, Kai's gone. I've driven him away, because I was angry... You know I've never been good at waiting for anything. I just wanted to protect the team, but instead I've totally messed it up."

Ray patted Tyson's shoulder. "Why don't you... join me for a little meditation later?" he suggested.

Tyson closed his eyes and nodded, hoping that would help, "Yeah."

Ray offered him a smile, before moving to get something to eat, and sitting next to Tyson once again. "We are improving," he commented thoughtfully, "Thanks to the training. But it wouldn't hurt to keep going. There's always going to be someone else. You shouldn't be afraid of growing slowly, only of standing still."

"But, Kai's been taking our training..." Max commented. "So what do we do without him here to help us?"

"We keep up with what we've been doing I guess," Ray shrugged, looking at Max. "The jogging, work outs and practice matches."

"Okay," Max nodded.

000

After getting his accommodation sorted out, Kai showered and then decided to pay Wyatt another visit at the hospital. As he had done with every other visit, he picked up a few things along the way that he thought his friend might like. Wyatt seemed to respond better when he received gifts.

However, as soon as Kai stepped into Wyatt's room, he knew it was a bad day. The boy was once again sitting propped up in bed, but today he was supported by several large pillows and had an extra blanket over him. Lately, Wyatt had stopped eating, and was rapidly losing weight. He looked very frail all of a sudden, his muscles disappearing as his weight dropped off him. His cheeks had hollowed out and the bags under his eyes were even worse than before. Lately, all the nurses had managed to get him to eat was rice pudding. Wyatt couldn't keep anything else down.

To his horror, Kai noticed that his friend had now been given an IV to keep him hydrated. There was also a strap over Wyatt's thighs, on top of the blankets, to prevent him from getting out of bed. Wyatt must have taken a bad turn since Kai had last seen him.

"Hey buddy," Kai greeted gently, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "How are you today?"

Wyatt gave him a long, blank stare before answering. "H-hate it he-here," he stammered. "Wanna l-l-leave."

Sighing, Kai sat down in his usual chair. "I know, pal. But you have to stay here to get better. Once you've done that you can go anywhere you want."

Wyatt's expression turned slightly hopeful. "Pro-mise?"

Kai nodded. "I promise."

Wyatt smiled, then pulled back his blankets slightly and lifted something out. It was the photo frame that Kai had brought him. Before, it had been plain and boring, but now it was decorated brightly round the edges. Wyatt had also added a picture of him and Kai to it.

Kai blinked in surprise as his friend held it out to him. "I made this for you," Wyatt said quietly. "So you don't forget."

Kai took the photo frame carefully. "What do you mean? I would never forget, Wyatt." He placed a hand on the other boy's narrow shoulder. "Besides, you're going to get better. Then we can hang out and beyblade as much as you want. Alright?"

Wyatt's smile grew wider and he nodded, pulling out the beyblade Kai had given him from under his pillow. "B-best gift ever."

Smiling warmly, Kai sat back in his chair. "I'm glad you like it. You'll be great with it."

Things went okay for a while, and Kai started to think that Wyatt was improving again. But everything changed when a nurse walked in with some food for Wyatt.

The young boy flew off the handle almost immediately, accusing the hospital of trying to force feed him and saying that there was poison in the food. He waved his arms around madly, knocking the tray away and causing the food to splatter all over the floor. Wyatt kicked and struggled, his eyes taking on a mad look like a confused, wild animal.

"Easy, easy, Wyatt," Kai called, trying to calm him down when the nurse couldn't. The strap over Wyatt's thighs came loose, and Kai had to grab Wyatt before he could jump out of the bed and make a run for it. The nurse rushed out to get help, and Kai had no other choice but to physically pin his friend down to the bed.

That's when he felt it, the pain in his hand. Wyatt was biting him. Wincing, he looked down and saw that Wyatt had sunk his teeth firmly into the knuckle of his right hand. Blood was already starting to drip from the wound.

"Wyatt," Kai told him firmly. "Let go. It's alright." But Wyatt didn't listen. He was shaking like a leaf and looked terrified, with tears quickly spilling out to roll down his cheeks. He kept fighting, coming dangerously close to ripping the IV out of his hand, forcing Kai to apply more pressure to keep him still.

It seemed like an eternity before the nurse returned with help, and Kai watched out the corner of his eye as a doctor slipped a needle directly into Wyatt's arm. The boy's fighting stopped almost immediately, and Kai was finally able to pull his hand free. He then stepped back, letting the doctors tend to Wyatt, who was now peacefully asleep. Kai felt utterly powerless.

When everything finally calmed down, the doctors and nurses left and Kai found himself once again alone with Wyatt. The boy woke up again a couple of hours later, and Kai couldn't stop the sigh of relief from leaving his lips.

"I...I'm sorry..." Wyatt whimpered, covering his face with his hands shamefully.

"Hey," Kai said calmly, moving closer. "It's alright. Calm down."

Wyatt sniffed as his shoulders started to shake. "What's h-happenin' to me, Kai?" he asked desperately. "I'm sc-scared." He suddenly leaned forward and fell against Kai's chest, forcing Kai to have to grab him and hold him steady.

Kai didn't know what to do. In truth, he was scared too. But he couldn't let Wyatt know that. Wyatt was looking to him for strength and support. Kai refused to let him down again. "You're gonna get through this," he said, patting Wyatt's back gently. "I keep saying that, Wyatt. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"But, wh-what if I... if I lose myself comp-pletely?"

Kai frowned, thinking back to the people who were responsible for this. "That won't happen. So don't say things like that."

Wyatt went quiet after that. Kai spent the next few hours trying to talk to him, but Wyatt seemed to struggle with any normal conversation. He complained of headaches and got confused very easily. Kai often found himself having to repeat what he'd said three or four times before Wyatt would understand. It wasn't a good sign.

Eventually, at about six o'clock the next morning, when Wyatt was asleep again, the nurses finally told Kai to go home and get some rest. Too tired to argue, Kai agreed. Taking the photo frame Wyatt had decorated and placing it safely in his pocket, Kai gave his friend's shoulder a comforting squeeze before leaving, his nerves in tatters.

000

Tyson practiced kendo with his grandfather half-heartedly. He could hear his friends beyblading outside, in the sun, where he'd much rather be. He couldn't even focus because of what had happened with Kai. He was still mad that the enemy were getting away with messing with his friends, but he felt bad about how he'd spoken to Kai. He'd crossed the line and he knew that. He himself had hurt his friends by doing so. He had hurt Kai personally and that had upset the others. How was he any better? He barely paid his grandpa any attention when the man shouted at him for his lack of effort.

000

"Come on, Maxie, there's no way you're gonna beat me if you don't attack!" Ray called out as he and Max battled. They'd set up an obstacle course to battle around, to help them fine tune their control. "Driger! Let's go faster! Catch me if you can!"

"Don't get over confident, Ray," Max replied. "I'm just biding my time. Go Draciel!"

"They're really training hard, huh?" Hilary commented to Kenny. She idly fiddled with the piece of paper in her pocket, while Kenny and Dizzi analysed the battle. Kenny nodded his agreement.

Suddenly, two more beyblades flew through the air to join the fray and collided with Driger and Draciel head on, sending them both back to their owners. "Don't tell me you've lost your touch," a familiar voice spoke up.

Ray and Max caught their beyblades. "Bryan," Ray spoke as he turned his head in the direction of the voice and found its owner standing on a wall. And he wasn't alone. "I've hardly lost my touch and I can prove it if you want."

The four familiar figures of the Russian beybladers all looked down on the Bladebreakers from the wall, silhouetted slightly by the sun. Bryan smirked as his and Tala's beyblades returned to them. "That sounds like a challenge," the older teen commented and the four jumped down from the wall.

Ray prepared his launcher and clicked Driger back into place. "Maybe because it was one," he responded, getting ready to launch.

"Wait," Max spoke up. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

Tala stepped forward, dropping a hand onto Bryan's launcher to prevent him from launching his blade. Bryan looked at him, then rolled his eyes and put his launcher away. "We're here on business with Mr Dickenson," Tala replied. "But we thought we would stop by."

"To wind up Kai if nothing else," Ian added with a snicker, before getting elbowed lightly in the head by Spencer. He was elbowed in the head simply because he was too small for Spencer to elbow him anywhere else.

"Wind up Kai?" Hilary asked her hand closing around the slip of paper. "Why would you do that?"

"Because it's funny," Ian replied.

"Ian," Tala scolded quietly.

"So, who's the girl?" Bryan asked curiously. "I certainly don't remember her from the championships."

Tala sighed. "You're unbelievable," he muttered.

"What?" Bryan asked innocently. "I'm just asking."

"This is Hilary," Ray answered, putting away his launcher and beyblade. "She's the latest member of the Bladebreakers. Hilary, these are Kai's friends from Russia. Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer."

"They're friends of Kai's?" Hilary asked in surprise before bowing to the four Russians. "It's nice to meet you all," she greeted them.

The four newcomers returned the greeting with low nods. "So, you're the one Kai told us about," Bryan smirked, folding his arms.

"Don't start," Ian grumbled, but Bryan ignored him, looking at Hilary.

"Kai told you about me?" Hilary asked, pointing to herself. "What did he say?"

"Well, for one thing he mentioned how it's interesting to have a girl on the team and said you're focussed and a good listener," Bryan replied.

Tala suddenly interrupted Bryan in a foreign language that must have been Russian and Bryan grumbled a reply at him. Tala ended the conversation with a quiet grunt and looked back to the Bladebreakers. "So, where is Kai anyway? And Tyson for that matter?" the redhead asked.

"Tyson's inside training with his grandfather," Ray answered, before looking troubled. "And Kai's not here. He and Tyson had some sort of argument the other day and Kai hasn't been back since."

Tala frowned slightly at this piece of news, but knew that Kai could look after himself. "Well, next time you see him, let him know we're here. Part of the reason we came here is because we're worried about him."

"Right," Ray nodded.

"Tyson was a real jerk," Hilary muttered irritably. "He told Kai to go back to Russia. Can you believe that?"

"Hilary, don't. Kai told you not to start a fight over it," Kenny commented.

"How long has this been going on for?" Tala asked. "Kai has been sounding a bit worn down on the phone and he's calling more often than usual." After the Bladebreakers had returned from Russia, Kai had managed to rebuild the old bonds he'd had with the other Demolition Boys and had stayed in contact. But Kai wasn't the type of person who could spend hours on the phone, so when his calls had started getting longer and more frequent, Tala knew that something was wrong straight away.

"About a fortnight. Give or take," Hilary answered, looking at the boys for confirmation. Ray and Max nodded.

"We ran into some trouble," Kenny picked up from her. "We were invited to a match in Hokkaido, but it turned out to be a trap. The bus couldn't continue, so we tried walking. It all started out so light-hearted. Tyson, Max and Kai were even having a snowball fight. But then there was an avalanche and we got split up."

"Then the attacks came," Max put in glumly.

"They were no good, dirty, cheating, bullies!" Hilary commented vehemently.

"They were picking us apart on our own," Ray spoke up, with his fists clenched at his side. "We barely beat them when we regrouped. Kai said we needed more training, but Tyson disagreed. The tension's built since then."

"That certainly explains a few things," Spencer said to Tala, "Looks like we're not the only ones who have been worried." Tala nodded in agreement.

"And it's not just beyblading," Ray continued. "These guys get physical. And their goal is to take **all** bit beasts."

Tala and Bryan exchanged glances. "... We know," Tala said at last.

"Did Kai tell you about it?" Max asked.

"Yes," Tala replied. "But it wasn't a complete surprise. You see, The Avalanchers are from Russia."

Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary all gasped. "From Russia?" Max exclaimed. "You guys know them?"

"Know of them," Tala corrected. "And yes. They're a group who showed up not long after the collapse of Biovolt, following your win over us at the world championships. They appeared from nowhere and challenged us to a battle. We drew, and they vanished."

"We've been tracking them ever since," Bryan continued. "But we lost their trail until just a few days ago. We're here to take them down."

"Do you know where they are now?" Ray asked curiously.

"Somewhere in the city," Tala replied. "We don't know exactly though. They're difficult to track."

"We've only managed because we've had the same training," Ian commented casually with a shrug. Spencer elbowed him again and Bryan gave him a sharp look.

Ray hummed thoughtfully and looked towards the gate, while Max stepped forward to speak to Russians. "You're here to take them down? Does that mean you'll help us?" Max asked eagerly.

Tala nodded. "Yes. But when we find them, the Blitzkrieg Boys get the first shot at them." His eyes darkened as he lowered his voice. "It's personal."

"Blitzkrieg Boys?" Max asked as Ray turned his attention back to them.

"Yup!" Ian said with a smirk. "That's our new name, now that we're free to choose it. We like it a lot better than Demolition Boys."

"So how's it personal for you?" Ray asked.

Tala's ice blue eyes narrowed in hatred, "Because they were trained by Boris."

"You said they showed up after the collapse of Biovolt though," Kenny commented.

Tala looked away from the shocked expressions. "That's correct. After they attacked us, Ian followed them back to a temporary base they had in the mountains."

"And that's where I saw him," Ian growled. "I'd know that bastard anywhere. He's after revenge on both you guys and us for the failure of his plan. The bit beasts that The Avalanchers have were created in a laboratory, just like ours were."

"Who's Boris?" Hilary asked.

The Russians looked a little surprised. "You haven't told her?" Ian asked them. "You should, so she knows what she's getting into."

Tala fixed his stare on Hilary. "Boris Balkov is a bad man, who was behind the Biovolt Corporation. A corporation that we were all dragged into and used by as weapons."

"If you ask Kai, he'll tell you," Bryan told the girl. "His connections with Boris and Biovolt run even deeper than ours do."

Hilary frowned and took the slip of paper from her pocket. "Maybe I will," she decided, before walking away. She paused to call a goodbye over her shoulder then jogged off.

"Does Kai know he's involved?" Ray asked Tala.

"Not yet," Tala replied, shaking his head. "We've been keeping it from him for now, for his own sake. We'd rather tell him in person, so we can stop him if he tries to run off and do something reckless."

"I see. Hey Max, I think Tyson should be updated," Ray commented to the blond.

"Okay," Max nodded. "I'll go tell him."

"Wait, what if Tyson tries to do something stupid?" Kenny asked.

"That's a real good point, Chief," Ray replied. "You better go with Maxie and make sure he doesn't."

"So what about you?" Max asked.

"Oh, it would be rude to leave our guests standing here," Ray answered.

"Okay," Max replied, heading in with Kenny. "Let's wait until he's finished with his kendo training," Max commented as they left.

Ray watched them, before turning back to the Blitzkrieg Boys. "Are you guys ready to confront The Avalanchers right now?" he asked, once he was certain Max and Kenny were out of earshot.

Bryan smirked, "Like you have to ask."

Ray took Driger out and removed the bit chip from the blade. "Well I happen to know how these guys work. You see, I've faced them three times. Once on my own in Hokkaido, once with the others and once here. And I know they like to gang up on an opponent who's at a disadvantage. So I wondered if you guys wanted to go fishing?"

Spencer chuckled and cracked his knuckles. "I like the way you think, Ray," he commented.

"Wait here then. I'll be right back." Ray jogged into the house, taking care to avoid being seen by Max, Kenny or Tyson. He couldn't let them see what he was up to. He had to prevent them from following him. Too many people would ruin the trap. He went to his duffel bag and put Driger's bit chip in with his things, hidden and safe. Then he headed back out to the Blitzkrieg Boys. "Okay, I'm going to go into the city and train with this," Ray stated, holding up the bitless beyblade. "Hopefully, if I keep it moving they won't know Driger's not here and then come to try take it from me. If that succeeds in drawing them out, you'll get your crack at them."

Tala nodded. "Sounds like a plan. We'll give you a head-start, just in case they're nearby. We'll find you."

"Right," Ray replied, putting his plan into motion.

000

Hilary dialled the number Kai had given her with shaky fingers. She'd been thinking, constantly, about phoning him, but she'd been worried about not having a good enough excuse to do so. He seemed so uncomfortable around her, and she was frightened that she would push him away. That was the absolute last thing she wanted. She wanted to get closer to Kai. Having dialled the number, she waited with baited breath.

The phone rang several times, before there was a click as it went to voicemail. "This is Kai," Kai's recorded voice spoke. "I'm most likely busy right now. But since I've only given this number to a few people, if it's really important, try getting me at my flat. Top floor, number 14. If it's not that important, then just leave a message." The phone clicked again as Kai's voice stopped and the recording started.

"Kai, it's Hilary. I want to talk again. I have more questions. I'm coming over." Hilary hung up the phone and headed off to go and visit Kai.

000

Ray jogged through the street, dodging people and having his spinning beyblade do the same. He couldn't help but smirk in pride at the sharper turns and smoother flow. _Well, if nothing else, it's great training,_ he mused as he weaved the blade around signs, lamp posts and traffic lights. Now and then, he would have the blade zip out of harm's way when people nearly stood on it. Having to watch himself and his blade was useful too. He had no idea where Tala and the others were, or if they'd even started to follow yet, but either way was fine. He just needed to focus right now on his training.

000

Hilary sighed as she stood outside a door with the number fourteen on it. She rapped on the door and waited. There was no answer, even after a minute passed. Frowning, Hilary tried the handle. She gasped as the door opened, and peered inside, curiously. The flat was quiet, save for the low volume of a TV coming from one of the rooms. The heating was also on, which suggested that Kai was in. "Kai?" Hilary called softly, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. "Sorry, your door was unlocked." Hilary removed her shoes through Japanese tradition and headed deeper into the flat. She found the main room, which was a two in one, open plan room. The TV and a sofa were to one side, at the other, she found who she was looking for. "Kai?" Hilary asked, approaching the blader who appeared to be asleep. There was a picture frame in front of him and Hilary was curious. She reached the kitchen table. "Kai?" she tried again.

Grey-blue eyes opened tiredly, and Kai lifted his head from his arms. He blinked in surprise when he saw who was standing in his flat, and sat up straight. "Hilary," he greeted, rolling his shoulder to get rid of the stiffness. "Sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm sorry, there was no answer, and the door was unlocked. You look really tired."

"That comes with not getting any sleep for three days," Kai replied with a shrug. "So, what's up?"

"I heard a name mentioned," Hilary answered, her eyes focussed on a wound Kai's right hand. "I wanted to ask you about it. I was told you'd know more about him. Are you okay?" Hilary asked, meeting Kai's gaze.

Kai blinked slowly and nodded. "I'm fine. You don't need to be concerned about me."

"Well I can't help it. I care," Hilary replied, then blushed and looked for a distraction, her gaze landing on the photo frame. She pointed at it. "May I?"

Kai picked up the frame and held it out to her. "Sure."

Hilary smiled as she accepted the frame and looked at it. She smiled at the decorations around the frame. But looking at the people in the photo, Kai and Wyatt, her smile turned a little sad. "How's Wyatt doing?"

Kai heaved a worn out sigh as he stood up. "Not good I'm afraid," he replied, moving over to the sink, where he filled two glasses of water. "I was with him all night until a few hours ago. He's getting worse. His doctor thinks that, come next week, he won't remember who I am anymore. He's terrified, so he gave me that picture frame, in hopes that at least one of us wouldn't forget." Returning to the table, Kai sat down again, and pushed one glass of water across to Hilary, and indicated for her to sit down.

Hilary watched Kai, then looked down. "That's... so sad..." she whispered, wiping at the tears forming in her eyes and setting the frame down reverently.

"... Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Hilary shook her head. "No. I'm sad... for you..." She looked up. "I know how much it bothers you. I just... I wish there was something I could do. To help you. It's just not fair."

Kai smiled slightly. "Life isn't fair, Hilary. But there's not much any of us can do about it." He looked down at the injury on his hand. "I wish there was, but there isn't. We just have to accept that."

Hilary nodded. She knew that. It didn't change how much it hurt her to know Kai was suffering. She sipped at the water until she calmed down. "So have you just been busy with Wyatt then? Since leaving?" she asked.

Kai nodded. "That and fitting in some training whenever I can. But I've spent most of my time at the hospital with him. When I'm not there, they usually keep me updated through phone calls. But they sent me home at six this morning."

Hilary nodded. "I met some of your friends today. They came by Tyson's place looking for you."

Kai looked at her with a slight frown. "Friends of mine?" he asked in confusion.

Hilary nodded. "From Russia. Ray introduced them to me as your friends. Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian. Is that wrong?" she asked, wondering if she'd been mistaken.

Kai's eyes widened. "No, it's not. But, what are they doing here?"

"They were worried about you," Hilary answered.

Kai smirked a little. "So they came all the way here," he mused, before standing up. "I'd better go meet them."

"But... shouldn't you rest?" Hilary asked in concern. She couldn't bring herself to ask about Boris now.

Kai paused, sighing after a moment. "I guess..." He'd never been one for lying around doing nothing. He wanted to see his friends from Russia, but realised that Tala would probably send him straight back to the flat once he saw the state he was in. Maybe he should go back to the hospital instead... Though they had practically thrown him out and told him not to come back until he'd had at least six hours sleep. Kai frowned. He didn't know what to do.

"Maybe there's something boring on TV that'll help you sleep?" Hilary suggested thoughtfully after a moment, thinking about how shattered Kai was looking.

Kai looked back at the girl. "Think I've got time?" he asked. "I should probably check up on the others, and see how their training is going. They might need help."

"Oh, they've been training really hard," Hilary replied. "Ray and Tyson had words when he got up the day you left. We were having dinner at the time. Ray was in full support of your training and said they should keep at it. You should have seen him and Max today. They were really taking it seriously. Then your friends interrupted them and they were all talking." Hilary thought for a moment, "How about this? You try sleeping for a bit and then we'll go see how the guys are doing."

Kai relented with a tired nod. "Alright, I'll try." He moved over to the couch and sat down, pulling his scarf off over his head and dumping it on the floor with a thud. "What about you? Are you going back?"

"I could do, but I don't mind hanging about if that's okay with you?" Hilary responded, concerned about her teammate. If she could stay, then she could keep an eye on him. Help him if he needed it.

"Do whatever you want," Kai told her. "I don't mind." He lay down on the couch and got comfortable, leaving enough space for Hilary to sit down if she wanted to. "Make yourself at home. This place is pretty basic, but there's food in the kitchen if you get hungry."

Hilary smiled and moved to sit down on the couch. "Thanks." Kai nodded and turned his attention to the TV, not all that interested. The remote was closer to Hilary if she wanted to change the channel. Kai was a little surprised with himself that he was able to lower his guard so easily around the girl. Sure, he was used to her being on the team now. But this was different, spending time together like this. Before, it had always been about the beyblading. But not now. It was a welcome change. Kai relaxed and closed his eyes after a few minutes, and was soon fast asleep.

Hilary smiled to herself as she watched Kai out the corner of her eye. It was good to see him getting the sleep he so desperately needed. Not wanting to disturb him, she turned her attention to the TV, and simply enjoyed the fact that she was this close to Kai, without him being so guarded.

000

Ray caught sight of a shadow approaching his beyblade and had it dodge before impact, just as another blade hit where his had been. Ray halted and looked around for the blader, keeping his own one going. A second one appeared and Ray had his dodge that one too, before returning to his hand as a third one tried, unsuccessfully, to attack. He frowned and watched them move around him before retreating and going around a corner. Ray clicked his beyblade back onto the launcher and jogged over to take a look round the corner. It was an alley, but it looked empty.

Ray walked down it half way, before scoffing in irritation. "What a waste of my time," he muttered, turning around to head back to the street. Something heavy whistled through the air behind him and Ray ducked down low, spun round, slammed his palm into the body that had come up behind him, closed a fist and yanked his hand back, before leaping away. There had been the sound of ripping fabric and Ray now found himself face to face with an absolutely livid Bernard of The Avalanchers, holding a metal pipe. Ray looked at his hand and tossed the fabric aside with a flick of the wrist. He then surveyed the alley. If Bernard was here, the others had to be too. Hook, line and sinker.

"You little- You're gonna regret that!" Bernard snarled after looking at his torn coat.

"I warned you I'd use tiger style. It's your own fault for not listening," Ray answered, more focussed on locating the other three. It didn't take long for them to make an entrance and move to attack him.

Suddenly, another beyblade appeared in the alleyway, crashing into a wall off to the side. The impact caused a stray piece of brick to break free and come flying back through the air, where it then hit Bernard right in the stomach, winding him. Four more figures then jumped down into the alleyway, surrounding The Avalanchers.

"I almost feel bad for you, Bernard," Ray commented as the large male doubled over, wheezing. Bernard tried to snarl a retort to Ray's taunt, but all that came out was a pained gasp. "But then I remind myself what you guys did to Max and I," Ray continued.

"You guys again?" Senga snarled, looking around at Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian. "Didn't we already face you in Russia? Get lost, this doesn't concern you!"

"Oh, I think you'll find it does," Bryan smirked. "So let's dance." The Blitzkrieg Boys moved into action in an instant, each going for a member of The Avalanchers.

Of all the things that could go wrong with their plans, being confronted by another team was the worst. Especially when they were intending to take down the sacred bit beasts one by one. If they'd just managed to get at least one of the sacred bit beasts before this battle started, they could have made easy work of it. The Avalanchers were sure of this. As it stood, they had to fight on a level playing field. Interruptions were a nuisance either way, but this team was just too much. These guys had endured the same kind of training. They were just as tough as them. Just like one holding the two phoenixes.

It was easy to see that Ray wasn't surprised by the arrival of the Blitzkrieg Boys and that meant he'd expected them. So it had clearly been a trap and they'd fallen for it. They'd have to thank him for that little stunt later. For now, though, they had their hands full. Their opponents were putting up an exceptional fight. This wasn't how their plans went at all. They were supposed to be the hunters, not the hunted. They'd lost their element of surprise. This was a waste of energy.

The Avalanchers moved to physically attack the Blitzkrieg Boys, as a distraction, as a cold, strong wind kicked up in the alley. Litter was sent flying everywhere, whipping around everyone present. "Oh no, they're doing it again!" Ray gasped as it started to snow heavily.

"Oh wow, a beyblade battle!" a young boy exclaimed excitedly.

Ray gasped and looked over his shoulder to see two boys and a girl rushing closer to watch. "Hold on, don't get too close, this is serious!" he cautioned them. The children stopped and looked down as the ground started to shake violently. Ray gasped and turned back to face the battle. "They're doing this?" he wondered. "Stop it you're putting innocent people in danger!"

"Cry me a river, you bleeding heart," Senga snorted. "Nathan, do it!"

"You got it," Nathan replied with a nod.

Ray turned his head as a glass bottle suddenly shattered. Something sharp suddenly passed his face and he touched a hand to his cheek, finding blood when he looked at his finger. "What?" Ray looked up at the battle again and noticed that the narwhal was producing a lot of water, which the seal froze. The walrus' wind was sending it out in all directions. One of the children yelped and Ray rushed over to stand in front of them defensively. He brought up his arms to protect his face and squinted against the wind, wincing as the ice shards sliced through his skin and clothes in various areas. Ray then noticed another chunk of ice heading his way. Glancing back, he knew that the children would be in danger if he moved, so he gritted his teeth and stood his ground. He cried out as it hit his leg with enough force to knock him over and pushed himself up again to a crouched position. "Get back to the street and round the corner. Hurry," he told the three children. Holding their own cuts tearfully, the children nodded and rushed away.

"That's it!" Tala shouted angrily, turning back from looking at Ray. His ice cold eyes glared at The Avalanchers. "You just took it too far." His beyblade lit up and a wolf bit beast rushed out. "Wolborg, show them what a real snow storm looks like!" Wolborg howled loudly and the air around them suddenly turned deathly cold. Tala laughed as he became silhouetted in the opening of his bit beast's attack, his eyes and mouth glowing demonically. "Novae Rog!" Huge pillars of ice broke out from underground around Tala, as ice rushed up the walls of the alley.

Another two bit beasts then joined the fray; Spencer's whale bit beast Seaborg, and Ian's snake Wyborg. Now all four bit beasts of the Blitzkrieg Boys were out, and more than ready to fight.

"Seaborg, teach that narwhal the true ways of the sea," Spencer commanded, as Seaborg rose up and summoned a huge tidal wave which completely overpowered Selnar. "Go, Voda Impact!" Seaborg bellowed as his huge mass fell forward with the wave, crashing into Selnar and practically washing the narwhal away.

The wind above them picked up as Bryan called forth his Stroblitz attack with Falborg and the wind mixed with Wolborg's ice. The sky darkened as the Blitzkrieg Boys forced The Avalanchers back.

"This is pointless," Senga commented irritably. "We're supposed to be starting with the sacred four. Not these guys."

"We can't keep this up," Wade gasped.

"Tala, you boys might have won this round," Bernard snarled, "but this is far from over."

A huge chunk of ice, larger than a grown man stabbed into the ground right in front of Bernard and Tala's demonic shadow appeared in it. "You can't run forever," he warned. "We will be waiting and you will not win." Behind him, Wolborg snarled, showing off his huge teeth.

"We'll be back when we have the sacred four bit beasts and you won't stand a chance then. Surely you don't intend to babysit those brats forever," Bernard replied. "Selkar, do it," he commanded and the ground shook more violently than before. So much so that parts of the buildings on either side of the alley began to fall towards the group below.

Ray had been getting to his feet, favouring his injured leg, but was put off balance by the quake. "There's more than one way to skin a cat," Senga taunted, eyes focussing on the beyblade Ray had just dropped. She made a dart for the street, as The Avalanchers pulled out, but swooped past Ray to snatch the beyblade.

"Give that back!" Ray shouted after her, wincing as he moved his leg, trying to get up again.

"Cowards!" Ian shouted as Wyborg went after them.

"Agh, you dirty rat!" Senga's voice shouted in the distance, before a beyblade clattered on the ground at the end of the alleyway, by the main street.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: This chapter is dedicated to Vlissan for the reviewing the last chapter. We'd also like to thank the anonymous review calling themselves "justareader" for reviewing Chapter 01

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 05

"Some children were injured in the freak weather incident, and they claim it was to do with the popular sport of beyblading. But if this is the case, we have no idea who is responsible. Authorities have asked people to keep back from the scene, to prevent any further injuries. This was followed by an earthquake. Are these events related? We'll have more on this story as it develops."

Hilary sighed and changed the channel from the news. "All that ice and snow... I've got a bad feeling that The Avalanchers are behind it," she murmured to herself. "But who are they attacking?" Hilary looked at Kai. _Recover soon, Kai. The team needs you._

Unnoticed by Hilary, Kai had woken slowly about ten minutes ago and been dropping in and out of sleep ever since. He'd seen bits of the report, but not enough to understand what it was about. A picture here, a few scrambled words there. Despite his efforts, his sleep fogged brain hadn't been able to make out what was being said, or even keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds at a time. His body felt heavy and relaxed, yet there was a small ball of tension and anxiety starting to build up inside of him. At last, after another half hour of trying, his eyes finally managed to stay open longer than a few seconds, and his brain started processing information again. Kai couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so groggy. Was he really that tired? Even so, he could already tell that the nap had done him some good. Taking a deeper breath as he woke fully, he turned slightly and looked down the length of the couch to where Hilary was still sitting.

Hilary glanced at Kai, briefly, as she had done several times before and saw that he was awake. She mustered up a bright smile for him. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

Considering her question, Kai returned the smile with a small one of his own. "Not too bad," he replied. "That's good, by my standards." He sat up slowly, rolling his neck a few times. Feeling an unfamiliar tightness around his right hand he glanced down and found it to be carefully wrapped in a bandage. His curious gaze then moved to Hilary. "You did this?" he asked, even though he knew it was pretty obvious since no one else was there but the girl and himself.

Hilary nodded. "You were bitten. It looked sore. I wanted to help."

Kai looked back at his hand somewhat sadly. "... Wyatt took a bad turn at the hospital, and I tried to restrain him," he explained. "Next thing I knew, he'd sunk his teeth into me and wouldn't let go... A nurse had to sedate him." Lowering his hand, Kai looked back at Hilary. "Thank you. You didn't have to, but I appreciate it."

Hilary gave what she hoped to be a comforting smile. "You're welcome."

Over on the table, Kai's phone suddenly started to ring, and the Russian got up from the couch to go and answer it. "Hello? ... Yeah that's me... What happened..." Kai frowned as he listened to the person on the other end. "Well, what did he say about it..." He sighed. "Yes. Yes, I understand... Okay, thank you." The phone-call had lasted only a few short minutes, but when Kai hung up, his shoulders slumped a little and he rubbed at his temples.

"What is it?" Hilary asked worriedly.

Dropping his phone lightly on the table, Kai turned back to face her. "That was the hospital," he began. "Wyatt took another turn and assaulted a nurse, so they've sedated him again and are going to keep him under until tomorrow. He's stopped responding to the treatment he was getting." Kai felt guilty. He'd been sleeping while his friend was suffering, and Kai hadn't given him a second thought. In fact, guilty wasn't a strong enough word. Kai felt ashamed.

"Oh, Kai," Hilary murmured sadly, standing up and approaching the team captain. She wanted to hold him, to show him he wasn't alone. But she hadn't forgotten when she'd been upset. She didn't want to freak him out. But she couldn't do nothing. So Hilary reached out and placed her hand on Kai's shoulder. The boy looked at her, then down at her hand on his shoulder. This feeling was still new to him, the feeling of being comforted. And while he had grown up believing that allowing this to happen was a sign of weakness, it really wasn't so bad after all. In fact, it was actually kind of nice. Just knowing that someone else cared and wasn't afraid to show it was a welcome change. "I know you think it is, but none of this is your fault," Hilary told him softly. "The people behind Team Psykick are the ones who did that to him. Not you."

"But, this all happened because I said let it," Kai told her. "If I'd just trained Wyatt when he asked me, he'd still be fine."

"You can't know that for sure, Kai. It might have happened anyway. So you can't blame yourself for it. You don't deserve that."

Kai looked down at the floor. "But, it still happened... Wyatt was counting on me, and I let him down. I might as well have been the one who put him in that hospital."

Hilary decided to take a chance, and pulled Kai closer to herself, wrapping her arms around him and rubbing his back soothingly. "That's just not true," she whispered. "It's not your fault. At all."

"... I can't help but feel that it is," Kai mumbled back, standing in her embrace. After a moment, he slowly lifted his arms and placed them round her, returning the hug gently. It was nice that Kai hadn't pulled away, but had in fact returned the hug. Hilary would have been thrilled if things weren't so dire. She wondered if there was anything she could do to help Kai feel better. "... I'm such a fool," Kai mumbled into her hair.

"What?" Hilary asked, surprised. What was he referring to? What made him think he was a fool?

"For letting all this happen," Kai explained quietly. "Wyatt getting hurt, The Avalanchers taking Max's bit beast, the fallout with Tyson..." He sighed heavily. "... Putting you all at risk when I used Black Dranzer."

"Oh, Kai, you're not a fool," Hilary responded. "Everything's just happening all at once. Everyone's trying to find their feet again. That's not your fault neither. You shouldn't blame yourself." Hilary decided not to mention the news report. But she made a mental note to ask the others about it later, and see what they knew. Hilary idly wondered what the Blitzkrieg Boys were up to at the moment. Kai had mentioned going to see them, but there was no way of knowing where they were by now. So she couldn't try turning there to find some distraction to make an attempt of cheering Kai up. So what could she do?

"I just want to do what's right, since I made so many mistakes back in Russia," Kai replied, lowering his arms back to his sides.

"Well, people worry about you when you beat yourself up. Is that what you really want? We want you to be happy. Tyson was just being an idiot as usual. I'm still mad at him for saying something like that, but he does seem a bit down lately. It's really weird. D'you know he actually sits and plays with his food most the time right now? Can you believe that? And then there are your friends from Russia. They came all this way. We don't like to see you so... broken."

Kai smiled slightly. "I'll try to sort myself out then," he told the girl. "But you still haven't told me why you're here. You wanted to ask me something?"

Hilary started a little and let go. "Um, it's just something that the guys were talking about. They mentioned a name. I asked them about him, but they said you'd know more. Someone called Boris?"

Kai felt his shoulders tense at the familiar name, but kept himself calm. "Boris Balkov," he nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"Who is he, what did he do, and what does he have to do with you guys? Why does his name bother you guys so much?"

Kai sighed quietly and indicated for her to sit back down on the couch. "Our team first met Boris back when we arrived in Russia for the finals of the world championships. He gave off the impression of being a nice enough man with an interest in helping young beybladers. What we didn't know was that he was actually the mastermind behind a dangerous, secret corporation that wanted to take over the world."

"All the bit beasts..." Hilary murmured, having sat down, putting the pieces together as she thought about what Tala had told them. "So what happened to him?"

Kai joined her on the couch. "He disappeared after we won the championships, without a trace. We think he went into hiding."

Hilary frowned. She'd have to tell Kai something about this. She sighed and then stood up determinedly. "Let's got find the Blitzkrieg Boys. I'm sure you guys should do some catching up."

Curious about her eagerness, Kai agreed. "Alright then, if you say so," he replied, standing up again.

Hilary offered him a pleased smile. Tala had said he wanted to speak to Kai, and this way Hilary wasn't really interfering. It was best to let Tala handle giving Kai the news, as he knew more about it. With Hilary trying to tell Kai, she might miss things out, and she didn't know the full story anyway. It would be like a game of Chinese Whispers. Not the way to go at all.

000

Ray had limped over to the beyblade on the ground and knelt down to pick it up. It was his, just as he'd suspected when Senga had insulted him. Apparently she wasn't as pleased with his little idea to protect Driger as he was. Ray couldn't help but shake with silent laughter, despite the pain in his leg. The cuts were more of an irritation with their stinging, but the blow to his leg was worse. Another bruise caused by The Avalanchers. But it could have been so much worse. At least he knew Driger was safe. He may have come out of their skirmishes worse off, but Ray decided he was the one winning. After all, they still hadn't taken his bit beast despite four attempts.

"You alright, Ray?" Tala asked, stopping next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ray answered, hiding a wince as he pushed himself to his feet again. He looked out at the street. "I hope those kids are okay."

"I'm sure they're fine," Tala told him. "A bit scared perhaps, but they'll be okay. We should get moving though, before we attract more attention."

Ray nodded. "Good idea. I doubt those guys'll be back for a while, or even fall for a trap like that again. I should get back to Tyson's as they'll wonder where I've gotten to."

"We'll come with you, to make sure you get back alright. Without your bit beast, you're at even more risk," Tala pointed out.

"You don't have to go out of your way," Ray replied with a smile. "Anyone trying anything would be wasting their time. I knew the risk I was taking with this stunt, so I took the necessary precautions."

Bryan suddenly appeared behind them and clapped Ray on the back. "We don't mind walking you back," he smirked. "Besides, I didn't get a chance to wind up Tyson before."

"Well he should be done with his training by now," Ray mused, looking down to hide the wince as he started walking. Ray wasn't fooling anyone. Both Tala and Bryan knew he was hurt. But because Ray was doing his best to hide it, they decided not to mention anything about it out of respect. Spencer and Ian joined them and they headed back to Tyson's place together.

000

"Why would Ray just disappear like that?" Tyson asked Kenny and Max. "And Tala and the others didn't even wait for me to finish training. They probably went to see Kai, huh?"

"Maybe," Kenny replied, "Sorry, Tyson. I was working on something with Dizzi, so I didn't realise they'd gone until after they left."

Tyson sighed from where he was sitting and glanced towards the gate as someone arrived. His face lit up as he recognized Ray. "Hey, there you a-" The smile dropped and he was immediately on his feet. Ray looked dishevelled, had several cuts on his arms and face and seemed to be favouring one of his legs. He was accompanied by Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian. "What happened?" Tyson demanded, rushing over.

"We met your old friends, The Avalanchers. That's what," Bryan told him.

"They're here again?" Tyson shouted, before turning to Ray. "What did they do to you **this** time?"

"It's okay, Tyson, really. They had this wild battle with the Blitzkrieg Boys, and I was just a little too close. That's all."

"Wild battle?" Tyson asked. "Okay, so you guys found The Avalanchers, but **how**?"

"By setting a little trap," Ray answered with a shrug.

"It wasn't that hard," Bryan shrugged. "But we would have been able to track them down, anyway."

"They're getting impatient," Tala spoke up. "So I suggest you guys make sure you're ready to face them soon."

"We are ready!" Tyson replied.

"Tyson, they have techniques you haven't seen yet," Ray commented.

"Hm?" Tyson looked at him. "What kind of techniques?"

"Well, for a start, they combine the skills of their bit beasts to make new attacks. Secondly, Bernard didn't use Selkar's earthquake ability in Hokkaido."

"Earthquake?" Tyson asked, surprised.

Ray nodded. "And Nathan's Selnar has water. Combined with the snow and wind we've already seen them display it makes for a dangerous battle to be anywhere near. On top of that, there's the way they fight. They don't care about anyone getting hurt. Even children."

"Those cowards. How can they do that?" Max demanded, his normally innocent eyes lighting up with anger.

"Because that's what they've been trained to do," Bryan replied. "All they see is the battle and the win. Nothing else."

"They think that caring about the innocent makes you a 'bleeding heart'," Ray told Max, using air quotes.

"Creeps," Max said with a frown.

"We can take them," Tyson insisted. "We just need to find these guys and then we'll teach them a lesson."

"Tyson, we've done a load of training, that's true. But we still need to think things through. Come over here and I'll show you something," Ray told Tyson, beckoning the boy to follow him to the engawa where he sat down.

Tyson blinked and looked at the Blitzkrieg Boys. "What's this about?" he asked them, while Ray had begun to roll up one of his trouser legs.

"What they're capable of," Tala replied. "I think you might have to adapt your training style."

"Adapt our training style?" Tyson asked, feeling a bit insulted. "What's wrong with our style?"

"Tyson," Ray spoke up again. Tyson turned around and gasped. There was an angry looking injury that had bled on Ray's left shin. Ray frowned as he looked at it himself. "I didn't realise it had broken the skin," he commented softly, gently touching the area around it. "Yeah, that's gonna bruise."

"Wh- how did that happen?" Tyson asked.

"The ice," Ray answered, looking up. "They froze water and sent it flying everywhere. Most of the ice came as small, sharp droplets, but there was also this huge chunk, and it hit me. Knocked my leg right out from under me."

Tala crouched down to get a closer look at the injury. "You're lucky that isn't any worse," he said then looked back at Tyson. "In a normal situation, your style is one of the best. You are the world champions after all. But you've never faced opponents like these before."

Tyson frowned and looked down, then up at Tala again. "So what should we do, Tala?"

"Like Ray said, they can combine the power of each of their bit beasts to create far more powerful attacks," Tala replied. "You guys need to learn how to do that. So you'll need to train your bit beasts, and yourselves, physically and mentally."

Tyson looked down. "Then Kai was right. It's still not enough..." he commented and Tala nodded, glancing at Ray.

Ray pulled down the trouser leg again and stood up slowly. "Tyson, we need Kai. You know now that we haven't trained enough. Can you swallow your pride and apologise to him?"

"How can I when I don't even know where he is?" Tyson practically snapped at Ray. "He's probably long gone."

"He's right there," Tala stated, looking over towards the gate, where Kai and Hilary were just walking in.

Tyson, Kenny, Max and Ray looked up curiously with a slight gasp. "Kai!" Tyson shouted, running over to the Russian. "Kai, I... I'm sorry. What I said... I didn't mean it. And you were right."

Kai held up a hand calmly. "It's alright, Tyson," he told the younger boy. "Forget about it. We've all been a bit stressed out lately."

Tyson's gaze focussed on the hand, or more specifically, the bandage on it. "What happened to your hand? Are you okay?" Tyson gasped. "You didn't run into The Avalanchers and get hurt by them too did you?"

Pain flashed through Kai's eyes as he lowered his hand. "No, I just... Wait. What do you mean 'too'?" Looking over, he spotted Ray, taking in his torn up appearance. "Ray..." Kai went over to him immediately. "What happened?"

"It's..." Ray stopped, having been about to tell Kai it was nothing. He thought back to the night they'd sparred and knew better than to try wave Kai off. "Uh, fishing. I went out on my own to lure The Avalanchers out of hiding and then the Blitzkrieg Boys battled them. The Avalanchers had this attack that scattered these little shards of ice everywhere. Even at spectators. And I was too close. Don't worry about it."

"Show him your leg, Ray," Tyson commented, earning an irritated glance from Ray.

"Now," Kai ordered, in no mood for being messed around. Tala frowned a little at his tone, realising that his friend sounded tired and a bit short tempered. Kai's nerves seemed to be in tatters, probably from the stress of worrying about his teammates and the attacks by The Avalanchers.

"Now?" Ray asked. He really didn't want Kai worrying about him. Kai seemed stressed enough, without adding to it. "It's not as bad as it looks," he told Kai as he moved to sit down, once again rolling up the trouser leg. He tried to hide how much he was avoiding touching it in the process. He wanted Kai to believe that it didn't even hurt. "It's not that bad." Ray decided to change the subject. "You didn't answer Tyson's question, you know. Your hand?"

Kai ignored him as he looked at the wound. "You need to get that cleaned up," he commented. "Before you risk getting an infection."

"Hey, yeah, you didn't answer my question!" Tyson realised.

Kai grit his teeth. "Wyatt bit me, alright!" he snapped, standing up again from where he'd been crouched to look at Ray's leg. "Happy?"

Tyson and a couple of the others gasped. "Wyatt did?" Tyson asked softly. He shook his head. "Sorry, Kai... Does that mean... he's not getting any better then?"

Kai sighed. "Yes... He's getting worse each day." He lifted his hand and looked at it. "This happened because he freaked out when a nurse came in with food for him and I had to hold him down... He's scared and confused." Hilary stepped forward and rested a hand on Kai's shoulder wordlessly. She gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

Ray stood up again, without bothering to straighten his trouser leg. Doing what Kai had told him to right away without argument would give the captain one less thing to worry about at least. It did hurt, and he would have left to treat it anyway, as soon as Kai wasn't looking, to try hide how much it actually bothered him.

Kai watched Ray go, then looked back at Tyson. "I didn't mean to snap," he said quietly. "Sorry."

Tyson shook his head. "It's okay. You're under a lot of stress. I understand. I'm sorry I'm making it worse."

"Let's just try and put it behind us, alright?" Kai told him. "I know I'm a bit harsh with you all sometimes, but I just want do what's best for the team."

Tyson grinned and nodded. "We can go back to training together then, right? Tala says we need to learn combine our strength and stuff. Hey, maybe you guys can train with us too?" Tyson asked, looking to Tala.

Tala smirked. "Sure, if you want," he replied.

"Uh, no," Kai said, shaking his head. He gave Tala a pointed look. "Be reasonable. They're not used to the training we've done in Russia." Kai glanced at Tyson. "No offence."

"Um, none taken," Tyson replied as Ray returned holding the first aid kit. "But considering who these guys are, wouldn't it help us out?" Tyson asked and Kenny and Max took on an alarmed expression as Tyson spoke about something Kai hadn't yet been informed of.

"How's that foot taste, Tyson?" Ray asked.

"Huh?" Tyson looked over. "I'm not eating a foot, what's that supposed to- Hey aren't you supposed to be getting that cleaned up?"

"Yeah," Ray nodded. "Can someone come give me a hand please?"

"I'll help you, Ray," Max offered cheerfully, jogging over.

"Thanks," Ray replied, heading back in with Max.

Sensing that something was going on, Kai narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Hold on. What are you going on about?" he asked, looking at each of his teammates in turn.

"Sorry, Kai," Hilary said softly. "I thought it would be best if Tala and the others told you. Since I don't know much about what's going on."

That was all it took for Kai to realise, and he turned his attention to Tala. "Boris..."

Tala nodded. "He's the one behind The Avalanchers and their attacks on you guys. He trained them in Russia."

Kai growled. _Great. Something else to worry about. Just what I need._ "How long?"

"We've no way of knowing, but probably since not long after the championships," Tala informed him.

"And their bit beasts?" Kai asked. "Man-made?"

"Unfortunately, we're not sure of that either. But they have some serious skills that rival our own. Our biggest advantage at the moment is that we seem to have more experience in that particular, violent style of beyblading."

Kai nodded. "But now that twisted bastard is at it again." He paused, feeling a shiver run down his spine. "What about... him?"

"No sign of Voltaire, yet," Tala replied, hoping to put Kai's mind at rest from that point of view. "Relax."

"Hn. Easier said than done." Hilary gave Kai's shoulder another squeeze. Feeling a little more reassured at her touch, Kai took a calming breath. "Alright then. We've got no time to lose, so let's get to work."

"Alright!" Tyson cheered.

"What's going on?" Max's voice called from inside the house.

"Looks like you guys are about to get some serious training," Ian called back with a laugh.

"When do we start?" Ray called.

"As soon as you're ready," Kai replied. He looked at Tyson. "We'll go round the back where there's more open space. Tala, would you guys mind taking up watch positions. If we're going to be training our bit beasts, we might attract unwanted attention."

Tala nodded. "Don't worry. We've got you covered."

"Max, Ray, we're heading round the back!" Kenny called into the house.

"We'll be right there, just give us a few minutes," Max called. "There's gotta be a better way of talking to each other without this shouting," he commented more quietly, and barely heard by those outside, before bursting out laughing. What the others didn't know was that it was because Ray had pointed out that there was a better way, and it was called a radio.

000

Kai waited until all members of his team were ready before he began explaining their new training program. Tala and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys took up look out positions on the walls and roof of the house, so they had a good view of the entire area, in case anyone tried to sneak up on them. "Alright," Kai began. "Listen up, guys. As you all already know, The Avalanchers will stop at nothing to get our bit beasts. So today, we're going to start training in some of their methods. One of these is the double-engage technique, which is most popular in Russia. It involves not only controlling your blade and bit beast, but also physical aspects such as self-defence. Before, as a team, we've always been focussing on just the beybattle. But now, it's time to take things to the next level. If you can master this technique, then you'll be more than ready to face The Avalanchers again when the time comes." He looked at his team. "Any questions before I continue?"

"Yeah. What exactly are we doing?" Tyson asked, scratching his head.

Kai couldn't help but smirk a little. "Today, learning to focus, Tyson." Up on one of the walls, Bryan started laughing, until Ian threw a rock at him to shut him up. Kai ignored them. "Tyson, d'you remember that time at the beach, before Hilary could see our bit beasts and we were training?"

"Oh yeah. Hilary was speaking to us and we couldn't concentrate and messed up," Tyson recalled.

Kai nodded, "Exactly. Dranzer and Dragoon returned to their blades because we lost focus on the battle. That was what our whole attention was on, and when Hilary spoke, that connection between our bit beasts and us was broken. Today I'm going to try and teach you how to maintain that focus to sustain Dragoon, while you yourself engage in another activity other than beyblading. Understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. Multi-tasking," Tyson nodded. "But, Kai, I can already multi-task. I'm able to talk and annoy you at the same time." Max and Ray snickered into their hands.

Kai smirked, "Hn. Then get ready to put your beyblade where your mouth is." He pulled out his blade and launcher.

"Let it rip, Kai," Tyson responded, readying his own blade and launcher.

"So how are you gonna get Tyson to maintain his focus, Kai?" Max asked. "We all know he'll lose it as soon as it's dinner time."

"Very funny, Max," Tyson responded as Ray and Max laughed. "But I'm gonna do better than both you clowns, you'll see. You're forgetting, I'm the world champ."

"Well, Max," Kai began, readying his blade. "First, I'm going to see how good his focus already is. We'll go from there." Gripping his rip cord, Kai looked back at Tyson. "Three, two, one!"

"LET IT RIP!" Tyson yelled pulling the rip cord and launching his blade. "Come on, Dragoon!" He grinned triumphantly as the dragon appeared.

Kai's blade lit up as soon as it left his launcher, and Dranzer rushed out, spreading his wings in all his glory. "Alright, Dranzer, let's see what he's got." The phoenix screeched in response.

"This is too easy," Tyson gloated. "Get him, Dragoon!" Max and Ray had both stopped laughing and were watching quietly, a little puzzled. It really didn't look that hard right now. Sharing a look, they both shrugged and went back to watching Kai and Tyson.

Kai smirked as he watched Dragoon advance on Dranzer. "Say, Hilary," he called suddenly. "Doesn't Tyson have homework to do?"

Hilary gave a thoughtful confirmation, which was completely drowned out by Tyson's despairing yell of "OH NOOOO!" Dragoon vanished, prompting more yells of frustration from Tyson, while Max and Ray practically collapsed to the ground in tears of laughter. "It's not funny! Stop laughing, you two!" Tyson shouted, even further distracted.

Smirk widening, Kai caught Tyson's beyblade as Dranzer fired it into the air. "That's one to me, Tyson." He walked over to the other boy and held out the beyblade.

"That's not fair, nobody was distracting you!" Tyson commented as he took the beyblade. He turned and glared at Max and Ray, who were still laughing. "I'd like to see either of you do better!"

"Sure," Ray answered, through his laughter. "I can do better. You lasted what? Ten seconds? Face it, Tyson, focus isn't your forte."

"Don't worry, Tyson," Kai said, not wanting the other to get too wound up or embarrassed. "You'll get there soon enough. Ray, be careful with your injuries."

"I'm fine," Ray responded, while Max quietly told Tyson not to forget his homework. "Me next?" Kai nodded and moved back to his original spot, reaching out to grab Dranzer who jumped into his hand. Ray, having retrieved his bit and returned it to the blade, put Driger in place, and got ready. He closed his eyes, took a deep, calming breath, and released it slowly as he opened his eyes. Face set in determination. He **would** ignore his pain. He **would** focus. He would remove all doubts of his condition. Kai **would** believe him when he said he was fine.

Nodding to him, Kai counted it down and they launched their blades. As before, Dranzer was soon out and ready. "Okay, Ray. Come and get me."

"Not a problem, go Driger!" Ray commanded as the white tiger appeared and went straight into battle.

"It's not like he even has homework to worry about. What a totally unfair advantage," Tyson grumbled to Max then gasped and grinned. "But there is something to do with home. Or some**one**." Tyson all but cackled for a moment before taking a deep breath and cupping his hands in front of his mouth. "RAY AND MARIAH SITTING IN A TREE! K-I S-S I-N-G!" Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs, making sure as many people as possible heard him.

The result was immediate. Driger disappeared and Ray went bright red, as he looked at the laughing teen. "TYSON!"

Kai caught Driger's blade as Dranzer fired it up to him. "You'd better be careful, Tyson, or Ray will use you as a scratching post for Driger."

"Haha, that was brilliant," Ian laughed.

"I'm not scared!" Tyson laughed. "Dragoon will de-claw that kitty!"

"You're just... jealous!" Ray shouted at Tyson as he covered his face and tried, desperately, to will the blushing away.

Kai patted Ray on the shoulder once and held out Driger. "When you plan your revenge for that, make sure I'm around to see it," he said quietly so Tyson wouldn't hear. "Okay, Max. You're up."

Still laughing at the whole fiasco, Max hopped up and jogged over while Ray ambled away to sit near Hilary. The girl was easily the most mature spectator and Ray was still looking absolutely mortified. "I don't have homework, or a girl to worry about, so this'll be a cinch!" Max declared, getting ready to launch.

"Let it rip!" Kai shouted, and Dranzer made his appearance for the third time.

"Go Draciel!" Max shouted, launching his own blade and having the turtle appear. Max smirked as he kept up his usual defence strategy. This would be so easy. He'd show Tyson and Ray how it was done. He easily ignored Tyson's comments as the other teen tried to distract him.

Ray suddenly stood up. "Hey, I'm gonna go start making dinner. Who's all wanting some?" he asked.

"We do!" Ian called, waving to Ray, referring to his whole team. Ray waved back to Ian cheerfully to show he'd heard then headed inside.

Ignoring what the others were saying, Kai looked at Max. He had to admit, he was a little surprised. Max had already lasted longer against him than either Tyson or Ray. But Max was a defensive blader, so that was to be expected. Kai smirked. "So, how's your mom doing with her work, Max?" he asked casually.

Max blinked, looked up at Kai, then smiled happily, thinking of his mother. "She's doing great, but I miss her already. I can't wait to go see her again," he answered, mind completely gone from the training.

"That's good, Max," Kai replied, before smirking. Dranzer had now broken through Draciel's defence and forced the turtle back into his beyblade. Kai then caught it as Dranzer knocked it out of the fight, and waited for Max to notice.

Several long moments passed, with Tyson rolling on the ground crying with laughter, before Max realised the training match was over. "AAGH!"

"Sorry, Maxie," Kai said, tossing and catching Draciel carefully in his hand. "But it looks like you lose too."

"Aww," Max complained.

Kai approached him and returned Draciel. "Don't feel put out. You did better than both of the others."

"I did, didn't I," Max commented, brightening up. "See that, Tyson?"

"They left you alone longer before distracting you. That's all it was," Tyson replied.

"So? You were shouting stuff from the start to distract me. I still did better than you," Max pointed out.

"Let me have another go! I'll show you how it's really done!" Tyson declared, leaping to his feet.

"That's what I want to see," Kai said with a nod, about Tyson's determination. It swiftly turned into a competition between Tyson and Max, where each would go out of their way to distract the other. Kai was glad that his teammates were enjoying themselves. By turning the training into a competition, they were having fun and learning without it feeling like too much of a chore. But there was still a long way to go, and Kai was beginning to feel the strain of constantly summoning Dranzer, when he was already low on energy from lack of sleep.

000

After about half an hour had passed, Ray came back outside, doing his best to hide a limp when he came into view. It was once again Tyson's turn. Noticing Ray, Max eagerly shouted about it being dinner time and Tyson promptly messed up. "Now that you're done, come and get your dinner before it gets cold," Ray called to them. "You too, Kai," he added with a bit more force in his tone, before turning around and heading back into the kitchen. The sooner he gave them their meal, the sooner he could sit down. His leg was starting to throb.

Kai smirked. "Guess that's me told," he commented, before waving everyone inside, Blitzkrieg Boys and all. Soon, everyone was gathered round the table to eat. Ray stood by the worktop, waiting until everyone was seated before serving them. He made sure to add mustard to the set table near Max and left Tyson until last before grabbing his own plate and sitting down.

"Alright!" Tyson cheered. "Let's eat!" He began shovelling food in his mouth at full speed, before he froze, realising something was wrong. Ray picked up his cup and pretended to take a drink in order to hide his mouth. Tyson made a choking sound, almost spat out his food, but then swallowed it without chewing. "AGH! TOO HOT!" he complained loudly. "WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS?"

"Oh, just tabasco sauce and curry powder. Nothing special," Ray answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, you think you're so clever, don't you," Tyson snapped, as Max started tittering. Tyson got up and stomped over to the fridge, searching for something inside. "Well I'm gonna get you back for this and then you'll be sorry. You'll see. WHERE'S THE MILK?"

"Oh, I think you ran out," Ray told Tyson, smirking.

"Oh, yeah, great, bet you think you've done that just perfect, huh?" Tyson snapped. Ray just smiled at him. "What did you do? Drink it all before calling us in?"

"Aw, what's the fun in telling you?" Ray asked.

"HMPH!" Tyson stomped over to his own cup and picked it up. It wasn't milk, but it would have to do. He needed to get rid of the taste. He missed Ray's look of triumph as he took a huge swig from the cup. Only to spit it back out. "RAY!" There had been tabasco sauce around the rim of the cup, giving him a fresh dose when he'd been after relief. Around the table, the others fell apart, laughing. Even Kai and Tala, the two most serious people there, had to cover their mouths with their hands to muffle their sniggering. "Oo all hink is is hunny!" Tyson shouted at them, with his tongue out, before snatching Ray's cup and downing the contents. "Oh! OH! It is ON. I am SO gonna get you back for this, Ray! You just wait. You'll see! Right when you least expect it."

Ray folded his arms and turned to Tyson, smiling sweetly. "I welcome you to try, Tyson. I really do. And each attempt you make will be followed by my revenge. I may just make you lose your appetite."

"Now that would be impressive," Bryan said with a nod.

"Yeah," Spencer agreed. "Considering Tyson lost his concentration at the mere mention of food."

"I just won't eat anything you make," Tyson told Ray. "So there."

"That's fine," Ray said brightly, "More for us." He turned back to his own plate and started eating in front of Tyson. He paused after a moment, looking thoughtful. "This is really good, even if I do say so myself. Are you guys enjoying it?" he asked the others around the table, fully aware of Tyson's wordless whining. The others all nodded as a temporary silence fell over the table, with everyone tucking into their dinner.

"You guys are mean!" Tyson complained.

Ray decided to show some pity on his friend. "Milk's in the cupboard. Behind the sugar."

"What's it doing in there?" Tyson shouted.

"Hiding from you?"

"You're not funny," Tyson commented.

"I think it's hilarious," Ray stated seriously.

"I'm still going to get you back. I'm the prankster around here. Not you. You picked the wrong person to start a prank war with, Ray."

"Wow, look how scared I am," Ray deadpanned. "You say you won't eat anything I make, yeah. But what makes you so sure I won't swap the salt and sugar on you?"

"Because that would bother everyone else, and you wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, you keep believing that."

"I can't believe you're getting this worked up over Mariah," Tyson huffed.

"There's more to it than that," Ray responded, irritation creeping into his voice as his cheeks coloured again.

"Alright guys, settle down," Kai told them calmly, hoping to avoid a fall out at the table. He for one certainly wasn't in the mood for it.

"Mariah. I recognise that name," Bryan commented. "Hey, Kai. Isn't she the girl you fought against with Black Dranzer? The one who wanted to know why you'd changed so much?"

"Mm," Kai nodded, recalling the memory. One of many that he would rather forget. "That's her."

"Who is Mariah anyway?" Hilary asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tyson asked, grinning. "She's Ray's girlfriend."

"Tyson, shut up," Hilary snapped. "If I'm gonna believe that, it has to come from Ray, not you. 'Cause otherwise you're just teasing and being a jerk. Not that I'm really surprised."

"Mariah's from my clan," Ray told Hilary. "She and I grew up together and she's a member of my old team. But she's not my girlfriend."

Hilary grinned, sensing a 'not yet' in Ray's sentence. "But you do like her."

"I never said I didn't," Ray replied.

"AHA!" Tyson shouted. "So now you admit she's your girlfriend."

Ray sighed and picked up his plate, holding it out to Tyson. "Here, Tyson. Eat this. You're giving me a headache."

"I'm sure glad none of us have any trouble with girls," Ian commented with a smirk, folding his arms behind his head. "Our new base is like a bachelor pad. Having a girl around would be a bit weird." At this, Spencer elbowed him pointedly and looked at Hilary. Ian grinned sheepishly. "Uh, no offence to girls or anything, though," he added quickly. "It's just, um... We're the Blitzkrieg Boys. You know? Our name says it all really." He laughed nervously, as both Bryan and Spencer shook their heads.

"There's nothing wrong with having a girl on a team," Kai spoke up. "They can be just as strong as we are."

"Yeah, I wasn't saying they weren't..." Ian trailed off.

"When at the bottom of a deep hole," Spencer commented.

"Stop digging. I know," Ian finished, deciding to forget the whole thing and get back to his food. Kai glanced at him then turned his gaze on Hilary for a moment.

"Mmm foot," Ray joked, pressing his palm to his forehead to try ease the headache while Tyson cleared his plate happily and Hilary smiled at Kai in thanks.

* * *

><p>Additional Note: if anyone missed the meaning Ray's foot comments, it's to do with the "open mouth, insert foot" when someone speaks before they think and end up saying something awkward.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: This chapter is dedicated to Vlissan for the reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 06

After dinner, everyone chipped in to clear up and get the dishes done, before deciding what to do next. Kai put forward the offer of giving the others more training, but advised Ray to sit out and rest his injured leg. He could always meditate, as that would help him increase his focus and strengthen his bond with Driger. This time, Ray didn't even try to convince Kai that he was fine, moving to sit down. It showed how much his leg was really bothering him when he stretched it out and meditated like that instead. Satisfied that Ray would be alright where he was, Kai focussed on resuming Tyson and Max's training. The Blitzkrieg Boys seemed more relaxed now and so stayed down on the ground with the Bladebreakers instead of up on the walls or roof. Kenny sat and continued to analyse data with Dizzi, while Hilary sat nearby calling out encouragement between sessions. Tyson and Max threw their all into the training.

Tala leaned against one of the wooden pillars of the engawa as he watched. He was already starting to see improvements in both Tyson and Max thanks to Kai's teaching. But they still had a long way to go before they'd be ready to face The Avalanchers on an equal level of control. Double engaging was a lot harder than people seemed to think.

As Dranzer rose into the sky once again against Dragoon, Tala saw something flashing on the floor and glanced down. It was Kai's phone, left there since after dinner. The phone was ringing but on silent and so went unnoticed by everyone else. Figuring it might be important Tala picked it up and answered it. The others were too engrossed in their own thing to notice. "... Hang on, I'll just get him," Tala said, stepping off the engawa and approaching Kai. He held out the phone. "It's the hospital." Looking away from the battle, Kai stared at the phone for a few seconds, before taking it. As he did, Dranzer's power levels seemed to drop slightly. Tyson frowned, a little puzzled at the change, but guessed that even Kai could get distracted.

"What happened there?" Ian wondered. "Dranzer hesitated against Dragoon."

"Beats me," Spencer replied.

They watched as Dranzer's beyblade held its own against Dragoon, sending sparks everywhere. Then suddenly, and without warning, the blue beyblade wobbled and backed off from Tyson's attack. With that, Dranzer disappeared and his blade slowed to a stop. "Kai, what gives?" Tyson asked as he and the others turned to look at Kai, including Ray.

Kai didn't answer, as he was still on the phone. He said a quiet "thank you" to the person on the other end, then hung up. "... That's enough for today," he said at last, "Training's over."

The Blitzkrieg Boys looked at other in confusion, except for Tala. Tyson and Max looked at each other, frowning in confusion. Since when did Kai call off training early? What was the hospital calling about? "What's going on?" Tyson asked curiously.

"Forget about it," Kai said quietly, turning back and walking over to pick up his beyblade.

Tyson rushed forward and grabbed Kai's shoulder. "Kai! What is it?" he insisted.

The unfamiliar sign of pain in Kai's eyes was obvious as soon as he looked at Tyson, before his gaze fell away to the side. "... It's Wyatt," he mumbled. At his sides, his hands started to tremble, and Kai clenched them into fists.

"Wyatt? Your friend Wyatt? What happened?" Tyson asked as the others came closer.

Colour drained from Kai's face, leaving him as white as a sheet. "He..." Kai swallowed, taking in a shaky breath. The trembling in his hands was working its way steadily up his arms. "He just... He's dead," Kai whispered.

The group gasped, horrified by the news. Hilary walked to Kai's side and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Kai," she whispered sadly. "I'm so sorry."

Kai barely heard her. He felt detached from his own body, because everything seemed to have gone numb. He didn't even realise he was falling until he felt two strong hands gripping his shoulders. Blinking, Kai found himself face to face with Tala and noticed that he was down on his knees. Tala had seen that Kai's legs were about to give out from under him and rushed forward just in time to catch his friend and lower him to the ground. Kai hadn't lost consciousness, but had clearly gone into shock. "Easy," Tala told him. "Focus on me, Kai. Don't lose yourself." Tala was concerned about Kai, but if he was honest, he was more worried about Black Dranzer. If Kai let his anger take him over as a way of trying to cope with Wyatt's death, then the dark phoenix wouldn't hesitate in feeding off of that rage and taking over. Then they would all be in danger. "Focus on me," Tala said more firmly, shaking Kai slightly.

"Let's get him inside to sit down," Ray suggested.

Coming back to himself, Kai shook his head. "No. No, I'm alright." He slowly got back up on his feet, shaking Tala's hands off his shoulders. Tala stayed close though, just in case.

The group exchanged looks, wondering what they could possibly do or say. Nothing could make things alright. "Hey, Kai, I know it's not much, but we're here for ya, buddy," Tyson commented, patting Kai's shoulder a little gingerly.

Kai nodded slowly, "Thanks..." Stepping to the side, he carefully made his way out from the centre of the group, and headed towards the gates. The Blitzkrieg Boys watched on in silence. While they were close, almost like a family of brothers, they still weren't good at giving comfort. So in situations as delicate as this, it was safer to just stay put.

"Damn those guys behind Team Psykick. This is all their fault. We stopped them, but what's the point?" Tyson complained, gritting his teeth. "We stopped them and they're gone, but it's not enough. They're still affecting us. Kai..."

"Shouldn't someone go after him," Kenny commented hesitantly. The last thing they needed was Kai pulling another disappearing act on them, especially at a time like this.

Ray took a step towards the gate, but Hilary caught his shoulder before he could continue. "I'll go," she told the others, before jogging after Kai.

"Good luck," Kenny said quietly.

000

By now, Kai had disappeared out of the compound and was heading silently along the road, towards the river. "Kai!" Hilary called, jogging up to him and coming to a walk by his side. "I want to come with you. It doesn't matter to me where you go. I just don't want you to be alone. Okay?"

Kai glanced at her out the corner of his eyes. "Thanks, but I'm not much company right now." He looked away. "You should go back to the house."

Rather than doing as Kai said, Hilary caught his hand in her own. "I'd rather be with you," she told him.

Surprised, Kai stopped walking and looked down at their hands. This was certainly a first for him, and he wasn't quite sure how to react. Hilary's hand seemed so small and delicate compared to his, and yet Kai knew she was stronger than she looked. Come to think of it, she had to be strong to put up with him and the others. Kai frowned a little in confusion. "You've always puzzled me, Hilary..." he stated quietly.

"I have?" Hilary asked, surprised by the topic, but she was happy for it all the same. She hoped that it meant she could help Kai feel better.

Kai's gaze stayed locked on their hands. He nodded. "You started off hating our sport, and put up with a lot of teasing and arguments, and yet you never showed a desire to leave. Even after all the trouble we got dragged into, you're still here with us." He finally looked up at her. "Why?"

"At first, I did hate beyblades. It really annoyed me how much everyone got so worked up over it. And how Tyson used it to disrupt classes. But these creeps kidnapped Kenny and me over the bit beasts, and I guess I wanted to understand why. From there, I suppose I just got to know everyone. And as I got to know all of you, I felt a connection, and now I care about you guys." Hilary smiled. "I guess I just needed an excuse to give you guys and your sport a chance. And I'm glad. I enjoy being with you so much that I couldn't imagine going back to the way things were."

"I understand you creating a bond with the others," Kai stated. "They were all nice to you, but what about me? What am I to you, Hilary?"

"You're my friend, Kai," Hilary answered, before blushing, "Though I'd like it to be more."

Kai pulled his hand away from hers sadly and took a few steps. "It's probably safer for you the way things are. People get hurt around me. I know that now." An image of Wyatt's face flashed through Kai's mind, and he closed his eyes.

"Kai," Hilary began, closing her eyes sadly. "That wasn't your fault. It really wasn't. I wish you could see that. And... I won't walk away. I know sometimes things happen, and it gets scary from time to time, but it's so much worse being alone." Hilary opened her eyes again and looked up at Kai, not caring that she was crying. She felt awful for Kai, she really did. He'd just lost a friend and he was scared of letting anyone close. "I won't walk away, because I care too much. And there's nothing you can say or do that will make me stop caring."

Kai sighed. "But there's no guarantee that I would be able to protect you," he told her. "Not just from The Avalanchers and all our other enemies... but also from myself." He turned back to face her. "I'm dangerous, Hilary. You have no idea what I'm capable of... What I've done." Kai wasn't trying to scare her, but he wanted her to realise the full situation. If things stayed the way they were between them, then Kai could continue to keep his distance to protect his team. But if he was to allow Hilary to get closer to him, then he would be knowingly putting her at risk. He couldn't bear the idea of losing someone else because of his own failings.

"I don't care about any of that," Hilary replied. "Being with someone is accepting everything about them. The good and the bad. And I want to be with you. You can't live your life scared of all the what ifs that might never happen. That's just... really sad. And lonely. How can you stand it?"

"When you've grown up being lonely, you stop looking at it that way and call it normal." Kai stepped closer to her again and looked her in the eyes. "Don't waste your tears on me, Hilary." Reaching out, he hesitantly brushed his thumb under her eyes, removing said tears. His hand remained there afterwards, gently cupping her cheek. Kai couldn't explain it, but he felt strangely calm and relaxed around her, even after what had just happened. If anything, he should have been the one crying right now. Hilary brought up her hand and rested it over Kai's. A gust of wind suddenly passed them and Kai blinked when he saw his scarf blown round over his shoulder, where it then fell over Hilary's as well. He blushed ever so slightly.

Hilary glanced at the scarf then back at Kai before smiling, "If you're interested, at least think about it, okay? Please?"

Returning the smile, Kai stepped back and his scarf fell away from Hilary's shoulder. "I will. I promise."

Hilary nodded, satisfied with his response. "Thanks," she replied, wiping her face clear of the remaining tears.

Kai nodded. "Okay," he said gently. "You go back to the house now. I've got some things I need to do." Turning away from her, he resumed walking.

Hilary hesitated. She didn't want Kai to be alone at a time like this. But she realised Kai probably had some things to sort out in his head. And he wouldn't want anyone around while he did that. "Don't stay away too long," Hilary called after him.

Kai looked back over his shoulder. "You know where to find me if you need to." Hilary nodded and headed back to Tyson's. She hoped Kai would be okay, but she could always check on him in a couple of hours. Knowing that put her mind at rest.

000

With his leg bothering him, Ray had chosen to sit down while the others stood around to speak together. He listened to them for a while, but his thoughts drifted elsewhere and he found himself thinking of home. Ray looked up as Hilary returned, alone. She joined the group to tell them that she was sure Kai was as okay as he was going to be, all things considered. Ray didn't hang around to hear anymore. Kai was always there when he needed help, always knowing the right thing to say at the right time. Whatever the situation. Ray felt he owed it to Kai to be there for him too. So he left Tyson's to go in search of their captain.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long to track Kai down. Since Hilary had left Kai had wandered off and found himself standing outside the hospital. He wanted to see Wyatt. Just one last time. But now that he was here, Kai couldn't bring himself to go inside. He knew Wyatt was gone, but he was too scared to confirm it. The boy had always been so cheerful, so full of life. The thought of him lying cold and lifeless in the hospital morgue made Kai feel numb to his very core. He wished he could do something. Scream, cry, anything! But he was just frozen... It was all his fault.

"Kai!" Ray called out to him.

Kai started slightly and looked back over his shoulder. He tensed up when he saw Ray approaching. _Ray... I don't want you to see me like this..._ The urge to run was overpowering and, after a few seconds, Kai gave in to it. With pain flashing in his eyes, he turned and took off.

"Kai..." Ray murmured before running after Kai. It took only a few moments of running for Ray to regret the action. His leg throbbed horribly, but he ignored it to follow Kai. Despite his best efforts it still slowed him down, and in no time at all he'd lost Kai. Pausing to try and think where to go, Ray checked his leg, growling a little in frustration. The bandage had a red patch. With a sound of disgust at how much it was affecting him, he straightened out his trouser leg and continued on his way.

000

Kai kept running and after ten minutes he reached the harbour. Stopping at the edge of the pier, he looked back. Ray was nowhere in sight. Figuring that he must have lost the other boy, Kai leaned against the railing and caught his breath. As he did, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a beyblade. It was Black Dranzer. Once again, Kai could feel the dark phoenix's presence in the back of his mind. Black Dranzer was trying to feed off the raw guilt and anger he had from Wyatt's death and Kai was tempted to give in to it. So, without even realising it, he pulled out his launcher and clipped Black Dranzer to it.

By the time Ray reached the harbour, he had a definite limp that he couldn't even pretend to hide. His mood was dull when he looked around and he didn't expect to find Kai at all now. So when he spotted Kai up ahead, Ray could almost drop to the ground in relief. Rather than call out again, Ray limped towards Kai, his face set in determination.

Kai started to panic when he heard Ray approaching and kept his head down, his eyes focussed on Black Dranzer. "I came here to be alone, Ray," he called, his hands trembling on his launcher. "Please... just go..."

"You weren't even looking and I didn't say anything. How did you know it was me?" Ray asked, coming to a stop nearby.

"Easy," Kai answered. "Your steps are uneven. You should be resting that leg."

"I guess. Look, Kai. I know you came here to be alone. But you've there when I needed it and I wanna return that favour. You just lost someone you care about so obviously you're devastated. You might not realise it, but you do need company right now. I only want to help." Ray limped a little closer, moving to sit down, stretching his leg out. There was blood around his ankle because the bandage had come loose while he was running. He decided to try and fix that in a few moments, as soon as the pain died down and he'd caught his breath.

"It's not that simple, Ray," Kai told him, looking at Black Dranzer who was still in his launcher. The dark phoenix was desperate to launch. Kai could feel him still feeding off his pain and anger, making Kai's hands shake. "People deal with things differently..." Ray reached up boldly and, with some effort, made even more awkward by the position, removed Black Dranzer from the launcher. He winced as the movement bothered his leg, but settled back again, folding his arms stubbornly and keeping Black Dranzer away from Kai. Kai blinked and looked down at Ray. "W-what are you...?"

"Stopping you from doing something stupid. Black Dranzer won't help. In fact, Black Dranzer will only make things worse. I haven't forgotten what happened last time. I won't let that happen again. You're always looking after us, but you never stop to think of yourself. Someone's got to do it."

Kai stood silently for a moment, before sighing and sitting down next to Ray. "Thank you..."

Ray smiled. "Hey, what are friends for, right?"

Kai smiled slightly then looked out over the water. "... I can't help but feel that I let him down... and now there's nothing I can do to make it up to him."

"You could honour his memory by doing something in his name," Ray suggested thoughtfully.

"I guess..." Kai mused quietly. "He wanted to go to Russia and learn about beyblading there. I said I would take him once he'd recovered." Kai hung his head, shadowing his eyes with his bangs. "Now, because of me, he'll never get to do any of that." Kai felt awful. Sick to his stomach and exhausted. Ray lifted a hand and rested it on Kai's shoulder. "... I'm alright, Ray. I just need a minute and then I'll get back to training the others."

"Take your time, Kai. Don't worry about it."

Kai shook his head. "I'm the captain. It's my responsibility. We've been making progress with the training. I can't just stop now." He frowned. "I'm stronger than that."

Ray slipped Black Dranzer into his long gown, intending to return it later when he knew Kai was really okay. "Whatever you say. I just need a moment," he commented as he rolled up his trouser leg. The bandage had slipped down, doing nothing for the wound, which had bled freely.

Looking at Ray's wound, Kai made up his mind and stood up. "Come on. Let's go back to Tyson's and get that cleaned up. Before you end up with an infection." Kai had already let down one friend. He'd be damned if he let it happen again.

"Yeah, okay." Ray removed the bandage and reapplied it for the moment.

Kai offered him a hand up. "Oh and remember to give me that blade back," he said, referring to Black Dranzer. "It's dangerous, so I'd rather you didn't have it for too long."

Ray accepted the offer of help. "I won't forget. I just want to be sure you're really okay."

Kai stopped himself from rolling his eyes as he helped Ray up. "Just watch yourself with it."

"I'll be fine. I'm only holding onto it. I'm not gonna try using it or nothing."

Kai shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Black Dranzer may start to get restless being separated from me and Driger could react to that."

"I didn't bring Driger with me," Ray confessed. "I can't protect him like this."

"You haven't let him down yet, so try not to think that way," Kai told him as they headed back to Tyson's.

000

When Kai and Ray reached Tyson's, they found that Tyson and Max were practising while the Blitzkrieg Boys had grown bored of watching and were now having a training match themselves. Kai avoided eye contact when they looked over at him, instead focussing on getting Ray inside so his injury could be seen to. "So you're really okay now?" Ray asked as he sat down. His gaze flickered over to worktop where a beyblade was sitting. Driger. Safe and sound. Right where Ray had left him.

Kai shrugged. "Not really, but I will be," he replied honestly. He went to get a first aid kit and returned several minutes later, sitting down to tend to Ray's leg himself. The others seemed to have realised that he didn't want too much attention and were respecting that by keeping themselves busy, for which Kai was relieved. He was too tired and worn down to deal with everyone right now, even if they were just worried about him and wanted to help.

Ray took out Black Dranzer. "Promise me you won't use it."

The bit glinted in the light as Kai looked at it, and he could sense Black Dranzer's restlessness. Hesitantly, he took the blade back. "I promise."

Ray smiled. "Don't forget your promise, 'kay?"

Kai nodded. "I won't." Putting Black Dranzer back in his pocket, he set to work on cleaning and bandaging Ray's wound. At least he could still do something to help his teammates.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kai replied. He felt better for helping Ray, but Kai knew he wouldn't be able to keep up his brave front for much longer. He couldn't stop thinking about Wyatt and, as a result, the pain was starting to show in his eyes. But at least he was inside, out of sight of the others for the moment. That made it a little easier.

"You gonna stay, now that the fighting's calmed down?" Ray asked.

"No," Kai answered quietly. "I've paid a week's rent on the flat. I might as well use it..."

"Okay," Ray replied softly. He knew Kai would probably want his time alone and Ray was fine with that, as long as Kai didn't use Black Dranzer. He'd seen for himself how Kai was doing and Kai had given him his word that he wouldn't use the dark phoenix. So Ray had to just trust in that.

Kai closed the first aid kit with a soft click and stood up. "Make sure you rest that leg. Do that and it should start to heal in a day or two. Until then, just try meditating to strengthen your bond with Driger. Don't worry about Tyson and Max."

Ray sweat-dropped as he considered Kai's words about his leg. "Yeah, I think I've probably been making it worse. Oops." Ray gestured to the beyblade on the worktop. "Could you pass me Driger, please?"

Kai nodded and moved over to pick up Driger. But when he did he felt a sudden rush of energy move up his arm causing him to flinch. Driger knew that Ray had been in contact with Black Dranzer and as a result the white tiger was anxious and feeling very protective of Ray. Kai could understand why. Black Dranzer was dangerous... And that made Kai dangerous.

"Here," he said quietly, moving back over to Ray and handing him his beyblade.

"Thanks," Ray responded brightly as he accepted the blade then frowned as he sensed Driger's concern. "It's okay, pal," he said softly to the beyblade in his palm, before closing his hand around it. "I'm fine."

"He has a reason to be worried, you know," Kai commented, before turning away.

Ray looked up. "Just like we have reason to worry about you," he pointed out.

"I'll survive," Kai replied simply, "Somehow..." He stepped outside and disappeared.

Ray opted to try meditating where he was, rather than moving and giving his leg the chance to play up again. "Kai!" he called after the team captain. "You should go rest, you know."

"Later," Kai called back, as he made his way round to the others.

000

"Hey, buddy, wanna train with me to blow off some steam?" Tyson asked as Kai arrived.

Kai stopped and considered the offer. With the way he was feeling, he knew it would probably turn into more than just a training session. But he also needed a distraction. "... Alright," he nodded. "You're on, Tyson."

"Sweet! Get ready to let it rip!"

Kai pulled out Dranzer and his launcher as he stepped up to the dish. He frowned at his slightly shaking hands and took a breath. _Concentrate... Don't lose it._ He readied Dranzer and raised his launcher. Being the first time to battle since finding out about Wyatt and knowing that it was beyblading that had ultimately killed him, Kai felt tense and anxious. Could he really still do this? "Ready."

"Three, two, one, let it rip!" Tyson cried, shooting Dragoon into the dish. Dranzer followed, his blade surrounded by flames, and hit the dish hard. Kai blinked, a little surprised at first, before he realised what was going on. Dranzer was responding to his emotions, which meant he had to get back in his control. Tyson said nothing about the issue. Kai would obviously be upset. Tyson knew that. He just needed to help his friend get his mind off things. Hopefully cheer him up at least a little. Though he had to admit, Kai was doing a damned good job of hiding his feelings.

Kai watched as Dranzer moved in to battle with Dragoon, matching blow for blow. _No matter what happens, you won't disappear too, will you Dranzer?_ Kai's beyblade lit up as Dranzer responded, rushing out in all his glory with a loud screech. Kai smiled slightly and focussed on Tyson. "Alright, Tyson. Show me what you've got!" Tyson grinned. The change was small, almost invisible. But he knew Kai was a bit more like himself. That was good. And it was time to have some fun and show Kai just how much he'd improved. The match lasted longer than anyone expected, drawing to a close when Dragoon and Dranzer knocked each other out of the dish. Deciding that he'd had enough, Kai picked up his blade, nodded to Tyson and then went to sit down on the engawa next to Hilary.

"How are you feeling?" Hilary asked quietly.

Kai shrugged tiredly. "So-so. I just need to keep my mind occupied."

Hilary smiled warmly at him. "You were both doing really great over there," she commented, referring to the match.

Kai nodded in thanks. "Tyson's focus has really improved. A bit more practice and he'll be more than ready to take on The Avalanchers."

"Thanks to you," Hilary pointed out.

"I didn't do much," Kai responded, "And there's still more to cover. A couple more days and we'll be more than ready."

"You've really helped them," Hilary pointed out. She turned her head at the sound of uneven footsteps approaching them from behind.

Kai looked round. "Ray, I thought I told you to rest that leg. Moving around all the time will only make it worse."

"Um, well, I sorta have an errand to run," Ray answered a little awkwardly, a light blush touching his cheeks. He cleared his throat. "Hey, could I borrow Hilary for like an hour or so?"

Kai looked away. "Why d'you think you have to ask me? It's her decision."

"You guys were talking and I wanted to check you were done. And it was kinda general... sorta directed to you both," Ray answered.

"Whatever, I'm just gonna continue with the training," Kai replied. "You guys do what you want. Just be careful of that injury."

"You should probably get some rest," Ray pointed out.

"When I have time," Kai told him. "There's still a lot to be done."

"Rest is just as important as working hard," Ray replied. "You look exhausted."

"He is," Tala said, walking over to join them. He gave Kai a pointed look. "You should listen to what Ray's saying."

Kai looked away. "Back off, Tala," he grumbled. "We weren't even talking to you." Tala frowned and said something in Russian, to which Kai responded with a clipped tone, also in Russian. They glared lightly at each other, until Kai's gaze dropped away. Sighing, he stood up. "Fine, I'll go. But it's under protest."

Tala nodded, "Good, because you look pathetic. Don't make me get Spencer and Bryan to take you home." Kai growled at the threat and stood up.

"We all just want you to take the time to worry about yourself too," Ray told Kai placatingly.

Kai opened his mouth to argue, but a pleading look from Hilary changed his mind. "Alright. I'm going." He stepped down off the engawa. "I'll see you guys later."

"A good bit later, once you've slept," Tala replied, to which Kai nodded.

"Take care and rest well," Ray told Kai.

"... Thanks, Ray." Nodding to them all, Kai left quietly, while Tala went to tell Tyson and Max what was happening.

Ray glanced around to make sure Tyson was far enough away then turned to Hilary. "So d'you think you could help me out for the next hour or so, Hil?" he asked her.

Hilary smiled. "Sure, Ray. You know you don't have to ask. What do you need help with?"

Ray blushed again. "Um, shopping. For a present. For Mariah." Ray glanced over to check Tyson's distance again. "I wanna give her something special... when I tell her... how I feel. About her." He could kick himself at how broken and awkward his speech had just become.

Hilary clasped her hands together and her eyes lit up. "Oh, that's so sweet," she said excitedly, before taking hold of Ray's arm. "Come on. I know the perfect place to start looking."

"Uh, great, just easy on the pace, kay?" Ray replied gratefully. "The others don't need to know. Tyson in particular," he commented.

"Don't worry. Unlike some people, I'm good at keeping secrets." Hilary then led Ray out through the gate, setting a comfortable pace for him.

"Thanks, Hilary, I really appreciate this," Ray commented as they headed through the streets. Her acceptance and the distance from the less mature members of the team lessened the embarrassment considerably and it wasn't long before Ray felt much more relaxed about it.

000

An hour passed with Ray and Hilary moving from shop to shop, searching for the perfect gift for Mariah. But still they hadn't had any luck. Hilary knew how important this was to Ray, so she wanted to make sure she helped him find something that was perfect. But they were fast running out of shops and the others were probably starting to wonder where they were. "There's got to be something," Hilary commented, frowning in thought.

"I'm sorry for this, Hil," Ray told her as he looked around. His leg was sore and he was thinking a break would be necessary. Maybe they could stop at a coffee shop or something. "I know you're trying to help and I've just shot down all your suggestions. I've really wasted your time. I'll make it up to you somehow, okay?"

Hilary ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "It's okay, Ray. I know you want it to be perfect." She smiled. "We just have to keep looking. I'm sure we'll find-" she cut herself off as her eyes widened, looking at Ray's back. "Ah! Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner?" She pulled at her hair in exasperation, before taking Ray's arm again. "Come on. I've just had a brainwave."

Ray's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly moved to keep pace so he wouldn't jar his leg. "Hilary?" he asked, curious about her "brainwave".

Hilary smiled as she pulled him into another shop, much smaller than any other ones they'd been in so far. Despite its small size, it was packed with a huge variety of items. Dream catchers and wind chimes hung from the ceiling and fabrics in every colour of the rainbow covered the walls. Beautifully carved ornaments stood proud on rows of shelving and the smell of scented candles and herbs hung in the air. Navigating her way around several stands and units, Hilary stopped at a small jewellery stand and pointed. "Look there, Ray," she said, pointing excitedly. "How about that?"

Ray turned his gaze to the jewellery and he gasped softly at what she was pointing to. A pair of necklaces, that fitted together. One with yin, and the other was yang. By holding on to one and giving the other to Mariah it would symbolise his feelings for her. It seemed so simple and obvious now. "Hilary, that's perfect! You're a genius!" he told her excitedly, before getting the store clerk.

"I have my moments," Hilary said proudly. "But it was the back of your shirt and your headband that gave me the idea. I just can't believe I didn't think of it sooner."

Within five minutes, they'd left the store and Ray had his present for Mariah. He suggested they stop at a coffee shop before heading back to Tyson's and assured Hilary it would be his treat as thanks for her help. Finding a suitable place, they sat down to have a drink and sweet and just talk before heading back. "You and Kai seem closer," Ray commented conversationally after a moment. There was no teasing in his tone as it was simply an observation.

Hilary blushed slightly as she looked out the window. "Yeah. I wanted to get to know him better and so far he hasn't pushed me away. Things are certainly a lot better than before."

"So he's not just listening then?" Ray asked before taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

Hilary traced the edge of her cup with a finger, thinking back to her earlier conversation with Kai, when she'd gone after him. "Well, sort of. He's still hesitant to let me get close, but I think that's because of what happened to poor Wyatt." She looked back up. "Wyatt's death has hit him really hard, Ray. Even more than we think. I can see it in his eyes."

"I took Black Dranzer off him."

Hilary's eyes widened. "Really? Why? What happened?"

"I found him at the hospital, but he took off. I tried to follow, but I can't really run very well right now. By the time I found him again he was at the harbour and considering launching Black Dranzer. So I took it off him. I gave it back. After I made him promise not to use it."

"Oh, Kai..." Hilary mumbled sadly. "I wish there was something I could do to help him, but I just don't know what. I don't even know all that much about Black Dranzer. Just that it's dangerous."

"Driger was upset that I'd even touched the blade."

"I'm not surprised, from what I've heard about it."

"I'm happy for you that you've started to make some progress with him," Ray commented. "I'm sure he'll come round if you don't give up."

"Thanks. But I get the impression with Kai that there's a fine line between making progress and going too far."

"Watch for the subtle hints in his body language and make sure you know how far you're willing to push your luck with him," Ray suggested.

Hilary smiled, feeling better with Ray's support. "I'll try. But right now, I feel like I'm walking on ice. I won't give up though."

"That's the spirit," Ray encouraged her. "You're obviously already doing a great job, so just keep doing what you've been doing."

"I'll do my best. And you've got to do your best with Mariah too, okay," Hilary said with a wink.

"Provided her brother doesn't kill me," Ray responded with a laugh.

Hilary also laughed. "As long as you don't hurt her, I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, there's not a bad bone in your body, Ray. I don't think you're capable of hurting anyone on purpose, especially the ones closest to you."

Ray blinked at the compliment then smiled at Hilary. "Thanks, that's a really nice thing to say about a person. Thanks again for your help today. You're a really good friend, Hilary. I'm glad you joined us. You know, it'd be great if I could introduce you to my old team some time. The White Tigers."

"I'd love that," Hilary nodded taking another drink. "I'd like to meet all the people you guys know. It was good to finally meet the Blitzkrieg Boys."

Ray found himself laughing. "We've met and got to know a lot of people through beyblading. That's one of the reasons it's more than just a game to us. Max's mom does a lot of work for the All Starz in America. They're a strong team. Kenny introduced them to my old team as being a scientific team with a lot of heart. They have a lot of members, though many were still in training, and the main team consists of Michael, Eddy, Steve and Emily. Then there's the Majestics. Robert, Johnny, Oliver and Enrique. Each of them are strong and they taught us a lot. And my old team, Gary, Kevin, Mariah and her brother Lee. We grew up together in a small rural village. There was a bit of bad blood between us after I left home, but we worked it out after the Asian tournament."

"That's good," Hilary nodded. "And then you met the Blitzkrieg Boys in the finals in Russia, right? Those guys remind me of one big group of brothers. I never would have imagined before that beyblading could bring so many different people together."

"That's right. They were called the Demolition Boys back then," Ray replied. "And things have improved since. Those guys are ruthless when crossed. I'm glad they're free now."

"... From Boris, right?"

"And Voltaire," Ray confirmed with a nod.

Hilary frowned at the unfamiliar name. "Voltaire? Who's that?"

"Kai's grandfather."

Now Hilary was confused, "His grandfather? Hold on. What does his grandfather have to do with-" She suddenly gasped, recalling something Kai had told her back in Hokkaido. "Wait, I remember. Kai said something about his grandfather raising him as a weapon or something?"

Ray nodded. "He wanted to take control of the world using beyblading. He tried to use the Russian Tournament for that. To show his power off as well as gather more by taking the bit beasts of others. He gave Black Dranzer to Kai during that tournament, but Kai didn't use it. Dranzer was taken from him as a result. But obviously he got Dranzer back. Those were some really intense battles, but we made it. The worst thing is I don't know what happened to Voltaire after the tournament. And now it looks like Boris is back and looking for revenge."

Hilary clasped her hands together tightly, suddenly feeling anxious. "What d'you think he'll do, if he does come after you guys?" She worried her lip. "Are you in danger?"

Ray stared into his cup. "Well, back then, Kai lost Dranzer, I ended up in the hospital and Tyson had a tough match. So yeah, if he comes after us, we're probably in a lot of danger." Ray looked at Hilary and smiled reassuringly. "We'll do our best to protect you though, Hil."

Hilary felt comforted by that, but she wished that there was some way she could protect the boys too. They were like a family to her now and not being able to do anything was frustrating. "I know you will. Just make sure to look after yourselves too."

Ray nodded and finished his hot chocolate. "You ready to head back?" he asked Hilary.

Hilary nodded, finishing her own hot chocolate. "Yes, thanks. Hopefully there's still a house left to go back to," she giggled.

Ray laughed and stood up. "I'm sure they're fine."

000

Having returned to Tyson's with Hilary, Ray stood and stared in disbelief with a sweat-drop. "Um... Your women's intuition pick up on that?" he asked Hilary. Max and Tyson were in a full blown argument and even squabbling over something. It was hard to say what they were fighting over because it was small and they both had a grip on it. Perhaps it was a beyblade, or at least a part of one. Either way, they were making enough noise to raise the dead.

"Looks like..." Hilary commented, before walking over to the two boys. "Tyson, Max. Cut it out will you! You're acting like a couple of kids!"

"Butt out, Hilary!" Tyson snapped. "Give me the attack ring, Max!"

"It's from MY beyblade!" Max snarled, tugging harder.

"If this is yours, then where's mine?" Tyson snapped.

"Probably in the stupid hole you made!"

"Hey, it was Draciel who smashed the wall!"

"You pushed me in, it was your fault!" Max shouted back.

"Guys, guys, guys, come on, why don't we just say you're both at fault and leave it at that to clean up this mess?" Ray suggested approaching them.

"BECAUSE IT'S **HIS** FAULT!" Tyson and Max both screamed at Ray, pointing at each other.

"This is embarrassing," Tala commented from the side-lines. "The world champion Bladebreakers reduced to this over one beyblade part."

"Now I know what Kai's been putting up with, I'm not surprised he's getting worn down," Bryan nodded, as Hilary once again tried to break up Tyson and Max.

Ray frowned and looked at the mess, then at Tyson, Max and Hilary. He moved a little closer and pried their hands open, confiscating the attack ring. "You can have this back when you clean up your mess," he told them as though speaking to small children.

"Ray!" Tyson and Max whined.

"Give it here," Tyson demanded.

"Don't make me get your grandfather," Ray replied.

"Ha ha, that's you told, Tyson!" Max laughed.

"Shut up, Max!" Tyson snapped.

"You gonna make me?" Max retorted, as the pair fell to bickering again.

"I'll just go throw this in the pond then, shall I?" Ray tried, but they were no longer paying him any attention.

"This is ridiculous!" Kenny exclaimed. "Can't we all just calm down?"

"Does this happen a lot?" Ian asked, "Because I couldn't deal with this all the time."

Suddenly, Hilary got right in between Max and Tyson and shoved them both away from each other. "Enough!" she shouted.

"He started it!" Max and Tyson snapped then growled at each other before turning away and folding their arms with a "hmph".

"How long were they fighting for?" Ray asked quietly.

"About twenty minutes now," Bryan commented in a bored tone.

"You two should be ashamed," Hilary scolded Tyson and Max. "Kai has been working really hard to help you guys and this is the thanks you give him? Fighting over something as insignificant as an attack ring?"

"It's not JUST the attack ring, Hil, look what he did to the wall!" Tyson replied, gesturing to the damage.

"What HE did to the wall," Max stated without turning. "And he's trying to pin the blame on me."

"That can be fixed," Hilary told him. "You know, I'm really glad Kai isn't here to see this right now. He'd be so disappointed that all of his training has been for nothing if you can't even have one single practice match without fighting."

"You know, you can't really judge, since you weren't here. Where were you for so long anyway?" Tyson asked. Ray had handed the attack ring to Kenny and was just starting on clearing the mess, but froze at Tyson's question, keeping his back to the teen.

"Where I was has nothing to do with this, Tyson," Hilary told him.

"No, but now I'm really curious," Tyson replied, grinning.

"Ray and I went to check on Kai, if you must know," Hilary lied convincingly, wanting to protect Ray's secret. It wasn't her place to tell Tyson what they'd really been up to.

"Oh," Tyson replied, seeming to deflate. "How was he?"

"Tired," Ray answered. It wasn't really a lie. Kai HAD been tired when he'd left.

"And he'll just end up worse if he comes back and finds you guys acting like this," Hilary continued, frowning. Max and Tyson both glanced over their shoulders. Hilary was right. They would have to stop it and behave for Kai's sake. They both turned and grudgingly made up, before getting to work cleaning up the mess and fixing the damaged wall. Ray sighed as he watched them. On the surface it looked like all was well again, but Ray felt like it was the calm before the storm.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: There wasn't a single review last chapter which is VERY disappointing.

**Phoenix: Don't like, don't comment.**

Some angst in this chapter and more fallouts.

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 07

A soft creak from a floorboard was all it took to startle Kai awake and he sat up quietly in his bed. His bedroom door was shut but as he watched he saw a shadow pass at the bottom. There was someone in his flat and Kai just knew that it wasn't one of his friends. Slipping out of bed, he grabbed Dranzer and hooked him to his launcher, placing Black Dranzer in his pocket. He then crept over to the door and opened is silently. All of the lights were off in the flat and the sun had set several hours ago blanketing everything in darkness. Using that to his advantage, Kai stepped out of his room and moved through the hallway towards the living room. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he managed to make out two figures crouching down in front of his TV. Feeling his blood boil along with both Dranzer and Black Dranzer's anger, Kai flicked on the light and held up his launcher. "What are you doing here?" he growled.

Senga and Nathan straightened up suddenly, each with a startled gasp, and turned to face Kai. "Go," Nathan hissed at Senga and ran for the door. Senga followed.

Kai rushed forward to try and stop them. He just missed Nathan but managed to catch Senga's arm and threw her back against the wall. Kai didn't care if she was a girl. She was still the enemy. He aimed Dranzer at her head, as Black Dranzer started to give off pulses of energy. "Not so fast," he told her. "You're not going anywhere."

Senga was truly alarmed. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be caught. The guys would never let her live this down. Provided she escaped. She didn't have time for this. She had to leave. Now. "You should be glad to see the back of us," she pointed out.

Kai frowned. "Just what were you doing in here? And don't think you can lie your way out of this one." There was a dangerous glint in his eyes that hadn't been seen by anyone since Russia. "Choose your words carefully." Senga glared at him, but didn't speak. A high pitched beeping suddenly started from somewhere behind him and Kai glanced back over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw a small package placed below the TV. A red light was flashing on it. He looked back at Senga in horror, "You idiot!"

The thunderous explosion that followed sent Kai flying through the air, over the kitchen table and into the units. He yelped as he hit his head on a metal door handle. All of the windows were blown out and smoke quickly started to fill the room. The explosion had been surprisingly big for such a small pack and had blown a hole in the ceiling. As Kai blinked, trying to clear his vision, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. His head was thumping and his ears throbbed painfully. Looking around, he was horrified to realise that the whole flat was already engulfed in flames.

Senga struggled to her knees, having been thrown to the floor. She looked over to where the package had been. The explosion had been far too soon. They must have made a mistake with the timer. She'd hurt her shoulder and it was a struggle to get up. She had to get out. She had to escape. Senga looked around at the blazing inferno that was Hiwatari's flat.

Kai appeared next to her and grabbed her arm. "Get up," he ordered, hauling her to her feet and pushing her towards the door. The flames were growing higher and the smoke was so thick it was almost impossible to breathe. But Kai knew that if they didn't hurry up and move then they would be lucky to get out at all. Steering the girl towards the door he looked up and saw that the ceiling was about to give way. With no time he shoved her forward through the gap in the flames and out the door onto the landing. Then the ceiling caved in and Kai's only escape route was blocked. "Shit!" he cursed, peering through the flames at Senga. There was a fire extinguisher just outside. Surely she would help him, even if they were enemies.

Senga stared at Kai in shock. Why? Why had he helped her? Why had he saved her? After what she and her team had done to him and his friends. It didn't bother them what they'd done. They didn't regret it. Well, they regretted the failures and the white tiger blade's holder could have died on the cliff for all she cared. So why would Kai save her, when she and Nathan had come to kill him. Senga gasped. Nathan. She had to catch up with him. Senga got up and ran away without a second glance.

Kai felt numb with shock. After all that she'd left him to die anyway. Still, he didn't regret saving her. He didn't want to die, but if this was it, at least he'd been able to do something good in the end. Maybe now he could see Wyatt and free himself from the pain of letting his friend down. Stumbling back through the burning flat Kai found his blade and launcher and picked them up. The smoke was messing with his head making it difficult to think straight. Even so, he felt safer with Dranzer. Using the last of his strength Kai crawled under the kitchen table and collapsed. His lungs felt like they were burning and everything was getting fuzzy. Reaching out, he grasped the small photo frame from Wyatt, which had fallen to the floor, and held it close.

As consciousness left him, Dranzer's bit started to glow and the phoenix slowly rose out of the beyblade. He screeched loudly and spread his wings over Kai, as if trying to shield him. It was almost ironic. Kai was about to die from the power that he and Dranzer controlled. A single tear fell from the phoenix's eye as his dark counterpart rushed out with a furious roar and the flames burst out through the ceiling to the top of the building.

000

Ray sat with Kenny doing what he could to help with repairing the two beyblades that were damaged. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he could hear Tyson and Max fighting once again. He would have tried breaking it up, but all his attempts had fallen on deaf ears. Maybe if they were left alone they could get it out their system and just get over it. One could hope.

"OH MY GOSH!" Hilary shrieked in the other room, where she'd gone to watch some TV. She sounded horrified and even Tyson and Max dropped what they were doing to rush through and see what was up with everyone else. Hilary pointed to the screen when she saw the boys. Her lips trembled and she struggled to speak for a moment. "Kai's flat," she finally managed to say. On the screen was a live report about a burning building. The fire crews were battling against the flames and people were being brought out of the building.

Tala and the other Blitzkrieg Boys rushed through just behind Max and Tyson and Tala took in a sharp breath. _No..._ The flames were out of control and smoke had filled the air. Tala couldn't help but take a step back when he saw what looked like the shape of a huge bird in the thick smoke rushing out the building. _Black Dranzer..._ "Blitzkrieg Boys, let's go!" he ordered and the Russians sprinted out of the house.

"I'm coming with you!" Ray called, rushing after them despite the pain in his leg. He'd noticed the bird-like shape as well and he didn't want to think about how bad things were. He just needed his friend to be safe. He wished he hadn't given the blade back.

"Same here!" Tyson and Max shouted, forgetting all argument in their concern. Kenny had already closed Dizzi and was carrying the laptop as he followed the others and Hilary had been out the door before Ray had even reached it.

000

Rushing through the city, it didn't take the two teams long to reach the scene. The entire top section of the block of flats was now alight and fire crews were desperately tackling the flames. Police were also on the scene holding back the crowd of people that had gathered, while an ambulance waited on standby. Spencer pushed his way through the crowd, using his size to his advantage and making sure the others got through. As they made it to the front two firemen hurried out of the building carrying a stretcher. Kai's prone form lay upon it, black from the smoke and covered in various burns. He was transported straight to the paramedics and into the ambulance.

"KAI!" several voices exclaimed, horrified and panic stricken.

"KAI!" Hilary shouted again tearfully and tried getting closer.

Tala reached out and carefully grabbed Hilary's hand, pulling her forward. Moving out from the crowd, they were stopped by a police officer. "Sorry kids, but you can't go any further."

Tala frowned, "Family. Step aside."

The police officer seemed taken aback, but when Tala's expression didn't falter he nodded and allowed the two past. Tala looked back at his team and the other Russians nodded in understanding as a silent message passed between them. Tala then took Hilary forward towards the ambulance.

"How could this happen?" Tyson asked, becoming emotional himself.

Ray watched Tala and Hilary for a moment then looked up to where the bird shape had been. Even here he could feel the warmth from the flames. It was terrifying, knowing his friend had been inside. Even more terrifying was that shape he'd seen. But had it been real? Or had he just imagined it? And if Black Dranzer really had been there, had Kai brought the dark phoenix out? Ray clenched his fists. _He promised he wouldn't._ Ray looked back towards the ambulance. _I have to trust him. And his word. But was I right to return Black Dranzer so soon? No. Stop thinking like that, Ray. You don't even know if he did or didn't use it yet._

Bryan and Spencer watched as Tala and Hilary climbed into the back of the ambulance with Kai and the doors were shut. "Alright," Bryan said, turning to the Bladebreakers. "There's nothing we can do now. Tala will let us know of Kai's condition later. So, we can either head back to Tyson's place and wait, or go to the hospital. It's your choice."

"I don't think the hospital will let us in at this hour," Kenny commented, glancing at his watch.

Bryan nodded. "You're probably right. Certainly not all of us."

"Let's head back then," Spencer said, as the ambulance rushed away with its siren wailing and lights flashing. "It's pointless to stay here now."

"Yeah," Tyson agreed glumly, rubbing his face on his sleeve. He turned and started to walk with Max and Kenny, before glancing back and frowning. "Ray?" he asked, seeing that the Chinese boy hadn't moved, or even shown any sign that he'd heard them. "Ray, come on, we all know how tough Kai is. He'll be fine," Tyson announced, trying to lift their spirits. "We're going back now."

"What?" Ray looked over his shoulder and noticed the distance between himself and the others. "Oh, right. Yeah." He looked up again, before following the group.

"You've been acting really weird today," Tyson commented off handedly as he turned and started for home.

"Yeah," Ray responded quietly, clearly not even paying that much attention to what was actually being said.

000

"Kai," a familiar voice called, stirring Kai from his sleep. "Come on, buddy. Are you just gonna sleep this whole time?"

_Wyatt?_ Kai wondered, frowning slightly. _It... It can't be..._

"Oh wake up, Kai," the voice came again. "I've been waiting to talk to you." With his curiosity roused enough to bring him round fully, Kai forced his eyes open and blinked slowly. "It's about time," Wyatt smiled. "I was beginning to think you were going to sleep forever."

Kai's eyes shot open fully and he sat up. "Wyatt?" he gasped, staring at his friend who was sitting on the edge of his bed. "H-how... It really is you!"

"Of course it's me," Wyatt replied. "Did you bang your head or something?" Kai couldn't believe his eyes. This had to be a dream, though he desperately hoped it wasn't. Wyatt seemed to read his expression, because his smile suddenly turned sad. "I'm sorry, my friend. But this isn't real." He looked down at his hands in his lap. "I'm really gone."

Kai's heart sank and he hung his head, feeling the pain of Wyatt's loss all over again. "But... Why are you here?" He gave a sudden start. "Am- Am I-?"

"No, you're not dead," Wyatt answered. "But you're very lucky. The fire was a big one and the fire fighters only just managed to get you out in time. You're in hospital and your friends are waiting for you to recover." Wyatt smiled. "I just came to make sure you wouldn't give up."

Kai had to look away to hide the pain in his eyes. "But why?" he asked brokenly. "Why would you do that, after what happened to you? It's my fault, Wyatt. I practically... I might as well have just killed you myself!" Sitting forward, Kai pulled angrily at his hair, feeling his shoulders starting to shake.

Wyatt sighed and caught Kai's wrists, removing the other boy's hands from his hair to save his scalp. "I want you to listen to me, Kai. Okay? What happened to me was not your fault. I don't blame you for any of it and no matter what anyone else might say, my opinion is the one that counts."

"But..." Kai murmured. "It's because of me that you switched sides and used that bit beast. It destroyed you, Wyatt. And I just stood by and watched!"

Grabbing Kai's shoulders, Wyatt shook him hard. "Will you listen to me, please?" he begged. "It was my decision, so I'm the only one to blame. I shouldn't have gone off like that after we fell out. I lost your trust when I stole Dranzer. What you did was perfectly understandable."

"Yeah, well it still got you killed!" Kai exclaimed, utterly distraught.

Wyatt sighed quietly, before smiling again bravely. "I'm okay now. I promise. There's no more pain, no more confusion and I'm free to do anything I want. I'm happy, Kai. And I want you to be too."

A tear slipped down Kai's cheek. "Then why did you have to go?" he whispered. "I-I thought you were getting better. I was planning on taking you back to Russia once you recovered, since you always wanted to go there." He sniffed and rubbed furiously at his face. "You were the one person who never judged me, no matter how I acted towards you. You were my friend, Wyatt."

"And I still am, Kai," Wyatt told him softly. "And I always will be. But I don't want you to go through the rest of your life miserably, blaming yourself for all this. What's meant to happen, will." He leaned forward and hugged Kai gently, smiling when Kai dropped his head onto his shoulder. "It'll be okay. I'm still with you in Dranzer. I'll be there for you, through all your battles. Remember that."

He pulled away and slipped off the bed, releasing Kai's shoulders. Kai looked up, alarmed. "Wait. You can't go yet! Can't you stay longer?"

Wyatt smiled sadly and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Just remember that I don't blame you for any of this. I treasure our friendship, and you should too. We'll see each other again."

More tears fell from Kai's eyes, but he somehow found the strength to smile back. "Thank you..."

Wyatt's smile turned happy again and he nodded. "Take care, buddy." And just like that, Wyatt was gone and Kai felt a heavy wave of tiredness wash over him. Falling back against his pillows, he glanced around for Wyatt one more time, before his eyes slid shut and everything went black.

000

Kai woke slowly, becoming aware of his surroundings before he even opened his eyes. He was lying on a soft bed, with something covering his face and what felt like sunlight hitting one of his bare arms. There was a gentle beeping coming from somewhere and he slowly realised that it was a heart monitor, connected to him by wires on his chest. He struggled to open his eyes and when he finally managed, the ceiling above him was blurry. At first he thought that he might be concussed, since he'd hit his head pretty hard in the flat. But realisation slowly dawned on him when he felt something warm and wet running down his cheek. A tear. He was crying. Blinking, he felt it again. His eyes weren't blurry because of a blow to the head. They were brimming with tears. "Wyatt..." he whispered weakly, fogging up the oxygen mask that was over his face.

"Kai," Tala spoke up quietly from the chair at Kai's bedside. It was a relief to see Kai waking up. Hilary had sat by Kai's side for hours and when she finally gave in to the idea of sleeping, Tala took her place. The girl was currently curled up on another chair, fast asleep. Emotionally drained it seemed. Who could blame her? Tala had seen what she was putting up with amongst the team and now this.

Blinking slowly, Kai turned his head and looked at the other boy. "Tala..." he mumbled, ignoring his tears. "What are you-" he broke off with a painful cough, suddenly feeling the effects of having been stuck inside a burning building filled with smoke. It was harder to breathe than usual and painful too. He was grateful for the mask that was giving him a constant supply of pure oxygen, even if the mask itself was a little irritating.

Tala turned his head to glance in Hilary's direction. "The fact that your place was on fire ended up being on the news. We saw the report. All of us." He looked at Kai again. "They were taking you out of the building when we got there. Hilary and I came in the ambulance with you. Everyone's worried. But I'd like to ask you about Black Dranzer and his involvement with the fire."

Lifting a weak hand to rub his tears away, Kai chose to stare past Tala and out the window, "That's gonna be a short conversation then," he answered quietly, "Even by our standards."

"Tell me what happened."

"No."

"Kai," Tala growled. "Tell me, right now."

Kai moved to sit up. "Where are my blades? And the photo frame from Wyatt? I had them when I passed-" Kai hunched over as he started coughing again, taking in deep breaths whenever he could. Everything was spinning.

"Beside you on that unit. Don't change the subject."

"Stop...bugging me," Kai wheezed between breaths. _Oh man, I feel awful..._

"As soon as you get your breath back, you better start talking, Kai."

Kai lay back against his pillows with another weak cough. "Your bedside manner sucks, you know that," he commented and closed his eyes. "And I could just wind you up by passing out again."

"You're going to have to talk sooner or later. Would you rather wait until she wakes up?" Tala asked, cocking his head towards Hilary.

Kai sent him a glare before sighing, "Fine. Just...don't tell my team... Please..."

"I won't tell them," Tala assured Kai, smirking at his little victory.

Kai ignored the smirk and looked out the window once again. "Black Dranzer had nothing to do with the fire. He didn't start it... I was in my room getting some rest, like I'd been told to, when I heard movement coming from outside my door. I went to check and found two members of The Avalanchers in the living room..." He paused to cough. "They tried to escape when they saw me, but I managed to stop one of them. Then..." He was finding it hard to remember all the details with the way his head was pounding. Thinking about what had happened next didn't make it any better, "Some kind of explosion. A package they'd been trying to plant when I turned up... It went off too soon..."

The smirk was gone and Tala gritted his teeth, "Sounds like they're getting even more desperate. Of their current four targets, you pose the biggest threat. They've probably figured out that if they get you out of the way then the others will be easy pickings. What else do you remember? Is that it?"

Kai's eyes took on a faraway look. "... She left me for dead."

"Did she now?" Tala asked darkly. It didn't take rocket science to work out that Senga had been involved. Next time they met, he'd have to give her a little... reward. "So why did I see Black Dranzer on the news report?"

Kai sighed tiredly. "There was so much smoke... I could barely breathe..." He shrugged. "I guess I just ran out of strength to supress him."

Tala stood up and walked over to the cabinet where the few belongings that had been with Kai when was rescued were sitting. He didn't touch them, just looked at them. Tala turned his head as Hilary stirred. "I'll let the others know that you've woken up," Tala informed Kai.

Kai coughed weakly. "... 'Kay."

"I'll be back later," Tala stated which also notified Hilary that he was leaving, because the girl had now woken up.

"Kai!" Hilary gasped, rushing to the bedside as Tala walked out of the ward. "You're awake! I'm so glad. I was really worried about you."

Kai smiled softly. "Sorry. I'm alright now." He turned his head away to cough, even though he had the mask on. "Well, more or less."

Hilary smiled. "You gave us quite the scare," she commented as she sat at his bedside once again.

"I'll try not to do it again," Kai replied, closing his eyes. He wanted to speak to Hilary, but he knew that he couldn't fight the weariness that was setting in for much longer. He hoped Hilary would understand.

"Just take it easy and rest," Hilary told him as she placed her hand on top of his gently.

000

Tyson and Max were at it again. Fighting. Their nerves were frazzled with all that had been happening. Stupid little things just seemed to set them off and it had become like walking on eggshells around them. Ray had no idea what had caused this particular fight, but had walked in just in time to hear Tyson calling Max a mommy's boy. "You guys! Stop fighting!" Ray told the two growling teens.

"Stay out of this, Ray!" Tyson snapped at Ray angrily. "I'm sure it spoils your plans, but it doesn't concern you!"

"Tyson, I honestly don't know what plans you're on about," Ray told him, surprised and confused by Tyson's outburst. "But I-"

"The plan where you betray us!" Tyson snarled.

"Tyson, you guys are my friends," Ray replied, trying not to let Tyson's accusation bother him. He was just lashing out. "Why would you think that?"

"Yeah, I bet the White Tigers thought the same!" Tyson retorted spitefully.

"Tyson!" Ray exclaimed in shock. He couldn't believe Tyson was bringing up his old team. He wasn't even the one who'd wound Tyson up.

"You're only wanting us to stop fighting so you can spy on us some more!" Tyson accused him.

"What?" Ray gasped. A spy? That's what Tyson thought?

"You just can't wait to go back to your old team and tell them all our secrets, huh?" Tyson continued, loudly, "Once a traitor, always a traitor! How can anyone trust **you**, Ray? A leopard can't change his spots, or a tiger and his stripes in this case!"

Ray managed to find his voice again, "What? Tyson! It's not like that! I-"

"Don't bother, Ray!" Tyson interrupted him. Was that disgust in his tone?

"Tyson, you're wrong," Ray told him, hanging his head in despair. "I want you guys to stop fighting because you're my friends. And I'm not a traitor. I left home to grow... And you have no idea how incredibly hurtful those comments were to me." Ray's head dipped lower, shadowing his eyes with his bangs. His eyes were burning and it was hard to keep himself from shaking. "I get the point though. I'm going. I'll give you your space." Ray looked up. "You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand!" he stated, fighting back the tears, before he ran past Tyson and Max, heading for the gate, with his head down. Rounding the corner, he crashed into someone. "I'm sorry," he apologised before looking up. "Tala," Ray gasped, seeing who he'd just run into.

The Russian frowned slightly. "What's going on, Ray?" he asked. "What's happened now?"

Ray looked down. "I dunno, they're fighting again," he answered.

"At a time like this?" Tala asked, disgusted. From the sounds of things, the Bladebreakers needed to get their priorities sorted out. Now was not the time to be falling out, when one of their teammates was in the hospital.

"I tried to break it up..."

"I'll sort them out," Tala replied. "But where are you going?"

"I..." Ray paused, thoughtfully. Where was he going? "I dunno... Just... away."

"Well, I can't stop you. But if I were you, I'd stay in busy areas. If The Avalanchers are around, they'll be less likely to attack you then."

"How's Kai?"

"Exhausted," Tala answered. "His doctor told me that he's suffered significant burning to his lungs and if he's not careful, he could easily pick up an infection. He's going to need time to recover and plenty of support." Tala frowned again, "Whether or not he'll get that here is yet to be seen."

Ray looked at Tala, then towards the gate. Beyond the wall he was standing beside, he could hear that the arguments had started again. This time, he could hear his name being mentioned in it as Max and Tyson bickered. Max was telling Tyson he'd been too harsh, but Tyson was insisting that he was right. It then occurred to Ray just how audible the argument was and it was doubtful Tala had missed what had been said. He hung his head again, as Tyson ranted to Max about how Ray had left home to learn more about beyblading, so how could they be sure he wasn't using them for that purpose.

"I'll deal with this," Tala told Ray. "And I think Kai would appreciate having another visitor." Tala knew that Ray and Kai were close friends and that even in the hospital Kai would still want to help his teammate out.

Ray nodded, "I'm wanting to ask him about something I saw anyway," he commented. He glanced at the wall again. He didn't envy Tala for going in there right now. "Thanks, Tala," he said softly, glancing at the Russian. Tala nodded and headed in. Ray walked away, now having a destination in mind.

"You know Ray better than that though!" Max was shouting at Tyson. "And you know he prefers to avoid fights! He was only trying to help. You didn't have to bite his head off like that!"

"Even Kai said his loyalties were torn!" Tyson retorted.

"Alright, that's enough," Tala said sternly, appearing from round the corner. "It's time for you guys to grow up and think about the consequences of your actions."

"Tala?" Tyson asked, surprised. "Hey, if you're here, it's gotta be about Kai, right? Can he have more visitors now?"

"He's wiped out," Tala informed him. "I don't want him overwhelmed until he's recovered some strength. And with the way you're behaving, I wouldn't allow you to see him right now anyway. I heard you long before I saw you and I didn't like what I heard."

"What did you hear?" Max asked before Tyson could start up another rant. The question caught Tyson's attention and he looked at Max before looking at Tala again.

"The two of you fighting and you calling Ray a spy and a traitor." Folding his arms, Tala glared at Tyson. "Tell me something, Tyson. If you consider Ray a traitor, then what do you think of Kai? After all, he betrayed you back in Russia, after meeting Boris."

Tyson looked stunned. "Yeah, but he came back," he pointed out.

"Whereas Ray never left us in the first place," Max told Tyson firmly, "Even when given the chance."

"Yet!" Tyson snapped at Max.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Tala told them, pointing at Tyson. "This sudden distrust you have towards your teammates is concerning. Not to mention the fact that you've been fighting about every little thing lately, despite all the hard work Kai has been putting into training you guys." Tala lowered his hand and looked between Tyson and Max. "If you guys can't get over this and sort things out, then Kai will not be coming back here when he gets out of hospital. Instead, he'll be returning to Russia with me and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys."

"WHAT?" Tyson and Max exclaimed.

"And what does Kai say about that?" Tyson demanded.

"At the moment, he doesn't have a say in the matter. You've all been wearing him down lately and I can tell that he's feeling the strain. I refuse to stand by and allow things to get worse. We look after our own and if we have to take Kai back to Russia in order for him to recover, then we will."

"You can't do that!" Tyson protested.

"I think you'll find we can," Bryan said, coming out of the house with Spencer and Ian. "We're the closest thing Kai has to family and if we feel strongly enough about something, then he'll agree to it."

"We look after our own," Spencer nodded, repeating what Tala had said for emphasis.

"What about what he wants? You guys can't make his decisions for him," Tyson insisted.

"Well you guys can't just use him and then slag him off and attack him when things go wrong," Ian retorted.

"At the end of the day, Kai was one of us before he was one of you," Tala stated. "We're looking out for him."

Tyson opened his mouth to argue, but Max cut him off. "Tyson stop. They've got a point. All we've done since The Avalanchers came on the scene is fight. And it's just getting worse. We've got to do something about this or we're finished!"

"What are you talking about, Max?" Tyson asked.

"I'm talking about the end of the Bladebreakers, 'cause if we don't get this under control, that's what's going to happen," Max answered.

"You've got time to fix things," Tala told them both. "Kai won't be allowed to leave the hospital for another week yet. You need to have a serious think about what's best, not only for the team, but for each individual member." Tyson and Max looked at each other and then nodded to Tala.

000

Having signed in at the visitor register, Ray made his way to Kai's ward and stood by the door for a moment. He knew Hilary was bound to still be in, as her name was signed in, but not out. He sighed and prepared to face his friends. Kai needed rest and he didn't need to know about the troubles with the team. He could worry about his responsibilities as captain when he was better. Ready to pretend that nothing was wrong, besides Kai being in the hospital, Ray knocked on the door and waited a brief moment before looking inside.

Hilary looked round when she heard the door open and smiled warmly. "Hi, Ray," she greeted quietly, keeping her voice down because Kai was sleeping. His hand was resting in one of hers, while her other hand was placed gently over his bandaged forearm.

"Hey, Hilary," Ray greeted her quietly. He looked at Kai, then the bedside cabinet where Kai's belongings had been placed. His eyes focussed on Black Dranzer's blade for a moment and then he faced Hilary again. "You've been in here all night then?" he asked, referring to the ward itself.

The girl nodded. "Yeah, but I got some sleep earlier when Tala was here." She looked back at Kai. "Want me to wake him? I think he'd like to see you."

Ray shook his head. "Let him sleep. He needs it," he answered before asking Hilary a question of his own. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet," Hilary replied. "Food isn't allowed in here and I didn't want to leave him. There's a vending machine nearby and a canteen downstairs though."

"Why don't you go get some breakfast then?" Ray suggested. "I'll stay with Kai."

Hilary opened her mouth to ask if Ray would mind, but then closed it again. He wouldn't have offered if he did mind. So, gently pulling her hands away from Kai and standing up, she smiled. "Thanks, Ray. I'll be back in a while."

"No problem," Ray replied, returning the smile. Giving Kai one last glance, Hilary exited the room quietly, shutting the door behind her. Now that she had the opportunity, she was looking forward to something to eat, while also glad that Kai hadn't been left alone in case he woke up again. Ray glanced at the bedside cabinet again. Driger was restless, concerned. The dark phoenix's blade being there was even making Ray nervous. Ray took his beyblade out from his gown. The only reason he had it on him while he was injured was because he hadn't actually planned on leaving Tyson's. He just couldn't bear to be there any longer. He was actually dreading going back. Maybe he should see Mr Dickenson later on. Just as soon as he figured out what he was going to do about this predicament. Ray started and looked at his beyblade as it began to glow, "Driger?"

On the cabinet Dranzer's bit also lit up, shimmering brightly as if in response. A few seconds later Kai took in a shaky breath and opened his eyes. "Dranzer..." he whispered, sensing his beloved bit beast becoming more active. Turning his head he looked over at the cabinet, before his gaze wandered over to Ray, as Kai only just noticed him. "Ray?"

"Oh, Kai. You're awake," Ray observed in surprise. He looked back at his blade. "Was that my fault?" he wondered before facing Kai again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

Lifting a hand Kai rubbed at his eyes and forehead. "It's alright, Ray," he told the other boy quietly. "I just sensed Dranzer responding to something... Must've been Driger." He choked back a cough and let his hand rest at his side again, looking at his teammate. Ray seemed normal, but Kai just knew that something was off. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ray asked, surprised.

Even though he was feeling pretty damn miserable at the moment, Kai rolled his eyes. "What do you... think I mean?" he wheezed. "Something's happened. I can tell."

Ray cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, something happened. You ended up in the hospital."

Kai chuckled. It turned into a nasty cough. "Really?" he asked as he recovered. "I hadn't noticed. Thanks for telling me."

Ray laughed at Kai's wit before turning rather sombre, "Hey, Kai? You... didn't use Black Dranzer did you? I know you promised me you wouldn't, but I saw it on the news, so... I have to be sure. Just tell me you didn't break your promise. Please."

Kai sighed and closed his eyes. "You know, you're the second person to ask me that..." he murmured. Opening his eyes again, he stared up at the ceiling. "No, I didn't. I kept my promise, Ray. Black Dranzer only came out because I was too weak to stop him... He responded to my emotions when I got trapped in the fire. Dranzer protected me."

"He wouldn't have come out if you hadn't had him with you though, would he?" Ray commented after a moment, looking at the floor. He felt Driger shift at the direction of his thoughts. Driger hadn't even liked Ray touching the blade. But holding onto it for any longer than he had? Out of the question. But if Ray had held onto it, would any of this have happened? And what sort of side effects in Kai could they expect to see this time? As if being caught in a fire wasn't bad enough.

"I can handle Black Dranzer, Ray," Kai told him, "As long as I have Dranzer." With some difficulty, Kai forced himself to sit up and lean back against the headboard of the bed. The room spun slightly at his sudden movement, but he was sick of lying down. It was only then that he realised a light stinging pain in his back. Burns. Looked like it wasn't just his arms that had been licked by the flames.

"You should be resting," Ray pointed out, only lifting his head enough to see Kai.

"I've already been stuck in here for too long," Kai grumbled. Pulling off the oxygen mask, having just lost his patience with it, he coughed into his hand. "I've got more important things to be dealing with."

Ray straightened and stepped forward, "Kai. You shouldn't be doing that. The most important thing right now is your recovery." Kai ignored him as he threw the covers back, curling his lip slightly in disgust at the hospital clothes he was wearing. Still, at least it wasn't a gown.

"Kai!" Ray protested, grabbing Kai's shoulders. "You have to rest."

"I have to get out of here," Kai retorted. "This place isn't- Whoa..." The whole room suddenly tilted sideways and Kai had to reach out and catch Ray's shoulders for support. His head dropped forward as he gasped, blinking to clear his suddenly blurry vision and get rid of the black spots. Recovering from the initial dizziness, he had no choice but to lean against Ray to stop himself from slumping over.

Getting over his alarm, Ray urged Kai back to his previous position of lying on the bed. "Please, Kai," he insisted in concern. "You have to rest to recover."

Taking a few breaths, Kai reluctantly pulled the oxygen mask back on. "... I didn't think I was that bad," he murmured to Ray, before wincing. "It hurts if I breathe too deeply." Inside, he was furious with himself. He'd barely moved and now he felt like he could sleep for a week. Just where the hell had all of his strength gone? "Sorry."

Ray shook his head, relieved that Kai was co-operating and lying down once more. "It's alright. Just, don't do that again."

Kai shook his head. "I certainly won't be trying it again," he mused, "Not for a while, anyway."

Ray breathed a slight laugh before sitting down. He wondered how long he could get away with hanging about the hospital before the staff would kick him out. There was also the chance of Tyson turning up to visit Kai. Ray wouldn't hang about in that case. If Tyson did visit, Ray would be able to collect his things without having to face the other teen. Still, he couldn't leave it too late either way if he was going to see Mr Dickenson. He'd had his fill of distrust and accusations of betrayal back with his first team and they'd actually had an excuse. But with Tyson... Ray couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped him.

Turning his head, Kai looked up at him. "You gonna tell me what's wrong now? Or do I have to wait until I'm strong enough to beat it out of you?"

Ray looked at Kai then faced forward. "I'm... thinking about going home..."

Kai just blinked, taking in this piece of news calmly. "Oh? What's brought this on?"

Ray looked down, his shoulders dropping, "Just stuff." Not wanting to stress Kai out, Ray began fishing for excuses. "I'm missing my friends there. And I guess I'm a little homesick. And I got this present for Mariah yesterday which I want to deliver in person. It wouldn't be the same if I posted it to her. It's that sort of gift. And I'll need to speak with her brother too. Rather than going behind his back. You know?"

Smiling slightly, Kai chuckled, "I was wondering when this would happen," he commented. "After you and she sorted out your differences, I figured it was only a matter of time..." He coughed weakly.

Ray mumbled something inaudible before looking up. "You okay?"

Kai frowned as he recovered from his cough. "Tyson?" he asked quietly, having caught a little of what Ray had said. Just enough to know Tyson was involved. "What's Tyson done this time?"

"N-Nothing," Ray looked away.

Kai's frown turned slightly sad. "Please don't lie to me, Ray," he told his teammate. "I've had to go through enough of that in my life already."

Ray dipped his head further feeling guilty. "I had a fight with Tyson."

This was not the news Kai wanted to hear, and he couldn't help but sigh. Why was it so hard to keep his team together these days? "What happened?"

"I dunno, he was arguing with Max again, and I tried to break it up. Should've just stayed out of it..."

"And I take it he turned his anger on you?" Kai guessed. He closed his eyes. Worrying about his team was giving him a headache, but he was so desperate to help.

Ray nodded. The sash tied around his waist was suddenly very interesting, hanging down from the chair he was sitting on. Was that some dirt on it or a stain? Ray began picking at it to check. Just some dirt. It came off easily enough. "He said I couldn't be trusted because I left my old team. And that a tiger can't change its stripes. And that I was spying on you guys. Something about telling the White Tigers all secrets, that sorta thing..."

A snort escaped Kai, which he regretted seconds later when his lungs ached. "He says that about you huh?" he asked, shaking his head. "I wonder what he thinks I am then?"

"I dunno. I left," Ray replied, still fiddling with his clothing, "Ran into Tala. He said he'd sort them out."

"So even Tala's stepped in now, has he..." Kai mused. He closed his eyes. "Listen, Ray. If you really want to go back to your home town, then I think you should. I'm not pushing you either way though. It's your decision."

"You're not worried I'm just gonna tell them all about you?" Ray asked a little bitterly, showing just how hurt he'd been by Tyson's accusations.

"I trust you..." Kai breathed. "I know you'll do what you think is best, even if it's something the others may not agree on."

Ray looked up with a start and stared at Kai for a moment before smiling. "Thank you, Kai."

His eyes opening again slowly, Kai smiled back at his friend. "Don't mention it."

"I do want to go back." Ray reached into his jacket and took out a small bag. "This is the errand I had Hilary help me on," he told Kai, taking two chains from the bag and bringing them closer for Kai to see.

"Very fitting," Kai told him. "I'm sure she'll like it."

Ray's smile brightened. "I thought so too. It was Hilary's idea. Credit where it's due. You... really don't mind me leaving for a while then?"

"Of course not," Kai replied. "You're a part of this team, Ray. But you don't belong to it. Besides..." He turned his head and looked out the window. "You may not be the only one leaving for a while..."

"Oh?" Ray asked, putting away Mariah's present.

"Mm," Kai grunted. "He hasn't said anything yet, but I think Tala is making plans. And if I'm right, then he and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys will be taking me back to Russia."

"Do you want to go?" Ray asked, cocking his head to the side.

Kai shrugged tiredly. "Well, with the way things have been lately, it's starting to look more appealing. My main concern is what The Avalanchers might do if they find out we're all going our separate ways." His hands clenched the blanket at each side. "I can't protect you all if I'm in Russia."

"The way things are, they won't even need to try anything. In Hokkaido, they split us up to target when we're alone. The old divide and conquer strategy. And all this fighting is just playing right into their hands. But the tension's just making everything so hard. There's not really that much difference between us going our separate ways, or fighting amongst ourselves here as far as The Avalanchers are concerned. And while I don't want to be around here at the moment I **am** coming back. And I'm gonna come back stronger."

Kai nodded, pleased that Ray seemed to have cheered up and was sounding like his old self again. "Sounds like a plan. Just be careful."

Ray nodded. "I will. You don't need to worry about me, Kai. You just focus on your recovery. I'm gonna speak to Mr Dickenson about going home. I'll probably need to tell him at least some of what happened. I'd rather not go into details, but I'm sure the fact that we're fighting and that I feel some space from the team would be beneficial is enough. When moving about, I'll stay in busy areas, like Tala told me to." Ray sighed after a moment. "As much as I'm dreading speaking to Tyson again right now, I'm gonna have to talk to him before I go. If I just vanish without a word of explanation... he'll probably hate me. But with what he said about me going back to the White Tigers... I'm sure it'll just add fuel to the flames. What do you think I should say to him, Kai?"

"Just be honest with him," Kai replied. "That way, he can't accuse you of being a liar." He looked up at Ray. "However, I would advise you to wait until Tala makes his decision about whether or not I'm going back to Russia with him. That way, I'll take the brunt of Tyson's wrath, and save you from it."

Ray sighed. "You don't have to stick out your neck for me, Kai. I'd rather not be a bother to you."

"It's fine," Kai said, shaking his head. "Besides, it's about time someone taught Tyson a lesson, and I'll be the one to do it."

"More fighting?" Ray asked.

"Only if he's... looking for one," Kai replied, before his body tensed up and he rolled onto his side. He ripped the oxygen mask off and coughed into his hands, bringing up a mixture of dust and ash from his lungs. The pain was almost unbearable and when the coughing finally died down to a mere splutter, Kai felt absolutely exhausted. He closed his eyes and tried on concentrate on his breathing, which was now in weak gasps.

Ray had stood up quickly in alarm when Kai began coughing and now stood at his side feeling helpless. "Kai?" he asked in concern.

The violent, hacking fit had left Kai's eyes dull and unfocussed and his whole body felt heavy. "... I'm... I'm al-alright..." he whispered. With a look of disgust, he wiped his hands on the edge of the bed sheet, before lying still. He never would have thought that a fire could do this much damage. Light tremors passed over his body as he tried to gather his strength again, while the oxygen mask hung loosely round his neck.

"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Moving his arm, Kai tried to push himself up, only to realise that he didn't have the strength. Feeling somewhat humiliated, he glanced back at Ray. "Can you help me up please?"

"Sure," Ray answered helping Kai to sit up and then fussed with the pillows using one hand, to make sure they were comfortable for Kai, whilst supporting Kai with the other. The frustration at not even being able to sit up on his own made Kai clench his fists, but he was grateful for Ray's help. "How's that?" Ray asked, helping Kai settle back against the pillows, "Comfortable enough?"

Fiddling with the mask and taking several semi deep breaths from it, Kai nodded. He found it a lot easier to breathe sitting up. "Yeah... Thanks." With the pillows the way they were now, if Kai really wanted to, then he could just lean back and go to sleep in this position.

"Glad I could help," Ray responded.

Feeling his breathing starting to get a little easier again, Kai glanced around. He frowned slightly in confusion, only just noticing something. "Where's Hilary? I'm sure she was here earlier."

"I told her to go get some breakfast," Ray answered. "She should be back soon I think."

"Ah, ok," Kai nodded. "I just wondered."

"About Hilary. I noticed you two seem to be growing closer lately," Ray commented, sitting down again.

Kai looked away. "You could say that..." he commented calmly, despite the very faint blush on his cheeks.

"Judging by your reaction, would I be right in guessing that you like her then?"

"Hn," Kai grunted. "What does that matter?"

"So you're not interested in pursuing that?" Ray asked, cocking his head to the side. "'Cause I know she's totally interested in you."

Kai gave him a slightly irritated glance. "It's not that simple and you know it. I'm not prepared to put her at risk like that."

"Okay, let me ask you this. How would she be at risk?" Ray asked. "Who or what would be the danger?"

"Me, my grandfather, Boris and Black Dranzer," Kai answered without hesitating.

"Okay, and as our friend and teammate, isn't she already involved?"

"Yes, she is. So what makes you think I would want to make things any worse?"

"Kai," Ray practically whined. "What makes **you** think there's gonna be that much of a difference?"

"Because both Voltaire and Boris want revenge against me and would jump at the chance to harm someone like that to me. Plus, with the media, it would be impossible to keep something like that quiet."

"Again, isn't she already involved?"

Kai muttered something under his breath in Russian, before nodding reluctantly. "Yes."

"So would being closer really put her in any more danger?"

"She deserves better than the likes of me," Kai said, avoiding the question. "You all know I'm not exactly good with people. It would be a complete disaster on my part and she'd just end up getting hurt."

Ray slumped suddenly in exasperation. "You sell yourself far too short, you know? I came in here feeling rotten. I really did. But I tried to hide it. I thought it was working. But you knew better. And you really did help me out. Last I checked that was the complete opposite of not being good with people. And regardless of what you think of yourself, it's you she likes."

Leaning back heavily into his pillows, Kai sighed. "I'll see what happens then, alright," he said tiredly, "So long as you understand my hesitance."

"Okay, if anything goes wrong, you can blame me for it."

Kai couldn't help but smirk slightly. "You know I won't, but fine."

Ray laughed, amused then turned his head as the door opened to reveal Hilary. "He woke up," Ray informed the girl, before turning back to Kai. "So you want me to wait until Tala's made his decision, I can do that," Ray stated, returning to the earlier conversation as it was a much less awkward topic for Kai.

Kai was grateful for the change in subject and nodded. "Yeah, it's for the best." Glancing across the room, he smiled hesitantly at Hilary. She looked kinda tired, which made Kai feel guilty. But the fact that she had stayed with him meant a lot, even if he wasn't ready to admit it out loud.

"I'll still need to speak with Mr Dickenson and the others," Ray continued as Hilary returned Kai's smile. "And I should probably apologise to Tala. I mean, I ran right into him, not looking where I was going, and then I dumped this whole mess on him even though it has nothing to do with him. He was totally cool about it, he volunteered to go and sort them out. But I still feel guilty. I mean, I'm part of the team so it was my responsibility not Tala's and I just made things worse."

"An apology won't be necessary," Kai told him. "Tala won't be bothered."

"Did something happen?" Hilary asked, already suspecting that Tyson was being an idiot again.

"Just another quarrel getting out of hand," Ray answered.

"Tyson?" Hilary guessed. Ray nodded. "He's such a pest," Hilary groaned. "What are we going to do with him?"

Kai smirked. "I have an idea, involving a gag, a length of rope and something very high, like a bridge." He shrugged. "Either that or we ship him off to Mexico or something."

Ray and Hilary both laughed. "That's not very nice," Ray commented, trying, unsuccessfully, to stop laughing.

"Never said it would be," Kai replied. "But it would teach him a lesson."

"What lesson would that teach him?" Ray asked.

"That there are consequences for everything."

"So how would you go about shipping him off to Mexico?" Hilary asked, giggling, "Hypothetically."

"I have contacts in Russia," Kai told her. "All I would have to do is pull in a few favours, and I could send Tyson to the moon if I wanted to." Hilary laughed harder.

"And as I've already proved, it really wouldn't be hard to slip something into his food," Ray commented. He wouldn't really. Hot foods, added in secret, was the worst he'd really do. But since they were having a laugh, playing along wouldn't hurt. "He wouldn't know what happened until it was too late." Kai chuckled quietly, before having to hold the mask to his face again and take a few deep breaths. As he watched his two teammates, he couldn't help but wonder what would become of the team if they were to split up. Would they all want to come back? That thought then made Kai wonder how things were going back at Tyson's and what Tala and the others were up to.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: okay, got a new review. It wasn't on chapter 7, but we'll let you off and update this. So dedication to the anonymous reviewer calling themselves "justareader". Thank you for taking the time to let us know you are in fact enjoying it. The reason for delays is that we're trying to get at least one review per chapter.

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 08

Mr Dickenson had turned up at the hospital to see how Kai was and, once he was certain Kai would recover, he took an interest in the team itself. Ray filled him in on what had happened, allowing Hilary to hear it too because she had just as much right to know as the others and made his intentions of returning home perfectly clear. Mr Dickenson was greatly saddened by the news that his team was falling apart, but he knew some time apart might help to lessen the tension, so he agreed, but he wanted Ray to at least think about it first and not do anything rash over hurt feelings. Mr Dickenson then insisted that Hilary get some rest while he took over.

Ray headed back to the dojo, hoping to find Tala. Kai had said that an apology was unnecessary and that Tala wouldn't be bothered, but Ray was bothered. The Grangers' place was a lot more subdued and quiet than when he'd left. It was a lot quieter than normal, which in itself was a surprise. Ray wasn't sure if he wanted the others to know he was back

Ian, who was sitting on the roof of the main gate, saw Ray coming. "We were wondering when you'd come back," he commented putting his beyblade back together, having been making a few adjustments.

Ray looked up, relieved to see at least one of the Blitzkrieg Boys still there. "I had a lot to think about," he responded. "Is Tala around?"

"Round the back," Ian replied, inclining his head in that direction. "We've been keeping an eye on this place since you went out. Bryan's patience is starting to wear thin though."

"Is Tyson still mad at me?" Ray asked.

"Nah, he's got other things on his mind now."

A sigh of relief escaped Ray. "Thanks, Ian," he said before heading round to the back to find Tala. The other members of the Blitzkrieg Boys, Tala included, were standing in a small circle, talking rapidly to each other in Russian. They stopped when they saw Ray, despite knowing that Ray didn't understand their home language. "Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you guys," Ray apologised. "I just wanted to apologise to you, Tala, for my behaviour earlier. And to thank you for taking control of the situation like you had. You really didn't have to."

"It's alright, Ray," Tala replied, "There's no need to apologise."

"Kai said the same thing. But I felt the need to. Speaking to him really helped me out. And I've made a decision. I had to speak to Mr Dickenson about it and he wants me to think about it. But all the fighting isn't the only reason. I've decided to go back home to China for a while. I'm a bit homesick and I have some... personal matters to deal with back there," Ray told them, pausing to think of the appropriate phrase. He was pretty sure the pause alone would be enough to say what those personal matters were.

Tala nodded. "Well I spoke to the others. They're not happy but right now, I don't really care. Our main concern right now, as I'm sure you'll understand, is Kai's well-being."

"Kai told me that he suspects you're considering taking him back to Russia, away from all this tension," Ray commented.

"That's right," Tala nodded. "We'll do whatever we think is best for him. He understands that."

Ray looked towards the building. "We've tried letting it play out, hoping it would calm down if we just got it out our systems and we've tried breaking up the fights, but none of that has worked. I think some time apart is probably for the best. Given the circumstances, it's not ideal. It's true we're more vulnerable alone and The Avalanchers will be delighted with that. But what difference does it make if we're just going to destroy ourselves?"

"There isn't one," Spencer commented. "But if you guys can survive this, then you can survive anything. At least that's what I believe."

"This is gonna be fun," Ray commented dryly, referring to bringing up the subject with Tyson.

"We've got your back if you need it," Bryan told him.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Ray responded, "Tyson inside then?" The Blitzkrieg Boys nodded.

"I'll go face the music now then and get it over and done with," Ray decided, thanking the Russians again before heading inside to find Tyson.

"D'you really think they can pull through this?" Bryan asking, looking at his teammates.

Ian walked over and joined them. "They have to, if they want to protect their bit beasts."

Tala nodded. "And this is just the beginning."

000

Ray found Tyson speaking with Kenny and Max quietly, but heatedly, about Tala's plans for Kai and the unfairness of it all. Ray listened to them for a moment before announcing his presence. "Guys, I think we need to talk. You and I especially, Tyson."

Tyson frowned, but did his best to keep his temper in check. "What about, Ray?"

"All this fighting amongst ourselves. It's way past out of control. We've tried letting it blow over. We've tried breaking it up. It's not helping. The tension's still present. We're kinda out of options. The way I see it, we have only two left. We can either do The Avalanchers' job for them and completely destroy ourselves, or we can take action to put an end to the quarrelling amongst ourselves."

Tyson lowered his head slightly. "And how d'you suggest we do that? By splitting up and going our separate ways?"

"Just temporarily," Ray confirmed with a nod. "I have things in China that I need to do. And some of them involve training. I **am** coming back."

"You promise, Ray?" Max asked.

Ray looked at Max, smiled and nodded again, "Absolutely." The blonde let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"What about Kai?" Kenny asked. "We still don't know about him."

"The tension really isn't good for him right now. And we can't pretend nothing's wrong. He'll know. I already tried that," Ray answered.

Tyson licked his lips nervously. "H-how is he? I mean, you went to see him, right? How did he look?"

"Yeah, I went to see him," Ray confirmed. "He's exhausted. Completely shattered. And he inhaled a lot of smoke in the fire. It was really distressing to watch when he started coughing. But if he's given time and opportunity to rest, I'm sure he'll be just fine."

Tyson's head dropped even lower. "This is all my fault..." he said miserably. "I'm the one who told him to leave. If I'd just kept my big mouth shut, then none of this would have happened."

Ray rested a hand on Tyson's shoulder. "Kai knows you didn't really mean it, Tyson. This tension's been about since before that. It's been about since The Avalanchers came on the scene. For all we know, things could have led to this anyway. But if you really wanna help Kai, try doing a little more thinking before action. You've got a classic case of open mouth, insert foot going. But I'm sure you can find a way around it."

Tyson scuffed one of his feet on the floor. "I don't mean it. I just get so freaked out when people come and try to take our bit beasts. Dragoon means everything to me and I know you guys all feel the same about Driger, Dranzer and Draciel. Sitting down and planning has never been one of my strengths."

"We know, Tyson," Ray replied. "Some of the things you say can be really hurtful, but we know you don't mean it. And I think we're all pretty shook up about The Avalanchers. So we totally understand how you feel."

"... I'm really sorry, Ray," Tyson mumbled, as tears appeared in his eyes. "You're not a traitor. I should never have said that." He sniffed as his tears started to fall. "You're one of my best friends."

"I forgive you, Tyson," Ray said sincerely with a smile. "And you're one of my best friends too."

"GROUP HUG!" Max shouted, leaping at them both, Ray lost balance with his leg still bothering him and hadn't had time to let go of Tyson's shoulder, causing the three of them to land in a heap on the floor.

"Ah! Maxie," Tyson exclaimed, before laughing.

Ray and Max began laughing as well, and Max turned to Kenny. "Come on, Chief, group hug!"

"No, no more weight!" Ray protested through his own laughter.

Kenny giggled, holding Dizzi open with the camera trained on the group. "I think I'll pass."

"Are you recording?" Max asked suspiciously.

Kenny's answer was a wide grin. "I thought Kai would like to see that things are back to normal, so yeah."

"Okay, that's fine then. We won't need to kidnap Dizzi," Max said playfully before waving. "Hi, Kai!" he shouted waving to the camera. "Hey, when d'you think we'll be able to see him?" Max wondered, letting out a slight "oof" when Ray managed to move away, still laughing.

"Tomorrow, maybe?" Tyson said hopefully. "As long as he feels up to it."

"That sounds like a great idea. So long as Tala and the others say it's okay," Max commented, standing up again, then helping Ray to his feet before they both offered Tyson a hand.

Kenny closed his laptop as Tyson accepted both Ray and Max's hands and got up. "I don't see any reason why not," Tyson said, "Since we've all made up again. Kai will be glad to see that."

"I think everyone's glad," Ray commented.

"I agree, Ray," Kenny nodded. "I'll go and speak to Tala about maybe seeing Kai tomorrow."

"Okay," Ray nodded.

"Hey, what's this?" Max asked, picking up a small bag from the floor.

"Uh, th-that's mine," Ray answered, blushing. "Must have slipped out when we fell. May I have it back, please?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure," Max answered handing the bag over. He'd been tempted to peek, especially with Ray's reaction. "What is it?"

"It's a present," Ray answered, "For Mariah."

"Looks like someone's in love," Kenny smiled.

Tyson laughed. "Oh, give him a break, Kenny." He started patting Ray on the back. "If Ray gets together with Mariah, then I'm happy for him. Just so long as she doesn't plan on keeping him back home."

"Really, Tyson?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, sure, Ray. We all know you've always liked her."

"Thanks," Ray responded.

"Can we see what you got her?" Max asked.

"Okay," Ray answered, before opening the bag to show them the contents. "Um, Hilary helped me."

"Those are cool," Tyson commented and Kenny nodded in agreement before going to speak with Tala.

"Yeah, Hilary and I were searching for ages and I was thinking of taking a break, but then Hilary suddenly thought of these. They're so perfect," Ray commented, looking at the two pendants. "But no saying she's my girlfriend until AFTER I've asked her out and then only if she says yes."

"Okay, I got ya," Tyson nodded.

A few minutes later, Kenny came back inside, having just spoken with the Blitzkrieg Boys. "Tala says he's okay with us going to see Kai tomorrow, as long as we don't stress him out." He shuddered slightly. "I won't tell you what he said he'll do if we upset Kai in any way."

"I'm sure we can imagine," Ray replied, putting away the pendants.

"We will," Tyson nodded, "For Kai."

"Maybe we can get him a get well soon present?" Max suggested. "Or at least a card and we can all sign it and write little messages in it."

"I could include some photos and a small report on how our training is going," Kenny added. "I think Kai would appreciate being kept in the loop, plus it'll give him something to look through while he's in the hospital."

"That's a great idea," Ray commented.

"Yeah," Max practically cheered in agreement. Kenny smiled and opened Dizzi again, wanting to get to work straight away.

While Kenny got to work, Max and Tyson decided to get in some more practice, picking up the slack to make Kai proud. Ray meditated for a while before heading outside to ask if anyone wanted a cup of tea, since he was about to brew some. He felt a lot more at peace and centred now and felt he had done an awful lot of worrying over nothing. "Any of you guys want a cup of tea?" he asked the Blitzkrieg Boys, "Or coffee if you prefer, though it's getting kinda late for that level of caffeine."

"We'll have tea, thanks," Bryan replied.

Ray nodded and then asked Max and Tyson before Kenny and their host, Tyson's grandfather. He then brought out the tea to everyone and sat down to drink his own next to Tyson and Max. Even the atmosphere had lost its intensity. "I think that should be enough training for tonight guys," Ray commented. "It's late and we really should be turning in soon."

"Yeah," Max agreed. "Maybe we can watch some TV together to wind down. Or a movie."

"Heh, yeah," Tyson agreed, "How about a scary movie? There's got to be something gory and realistic somewhere." He and Max shared a laugh, glancing back to the house.

"Great idea," Max agreed. "But not something disappointingly fake." Tyson and Max laughed and headed back inside. Ray watched them then looked up at the sky briefly before following the pair inside. Things were definitely looking like they were back to normal. He never found out if Max and Tyson settled on a channel as he fell asleep where he sat on the floor before they'd had the chance. The last things he was aware of were Kenny deciding he was turning in, as he was staying over, much to Max and Tyson's amusement, and Tyson making a joking comment about napping. His exact words and context were lost to Ray though.

000

Mr Dickenson sighed as he paced the halls of the hospital the next morning, trying to decide if he should phone Tyson and the others, or wait until later. Overnight, Kai's condition had deteriorated, as he had picked up a nasty lung infection that had knocked him flat. The doctors were in seeing him now, leaving a very worried BBA chairman to wait outside for updates. "Oh, the kids won't take this well," he commented stopping at a window and looking out. "But should I really worry them? Things might improve..." He tapped his cane on the floor thoughtfully.

000

"I can't wait to see Kai," Tyson declared as the group headed to the hospital. With nine of them present it was decided they'd see Kai in groups of three at a time. Each group had at least one of the Blitzkrieg Boys in order to watch the Bladebreakers. Hilary would go in first with Ian and Kenny, there wasn't much concern there; then Tala and Bryan would both keep an eye on Tyson, the easiest of the group to set off; and last would be Spencer with Max and Ray. It had all already been decided before they left.

"I can't wait to show him the video of you guys," Kenny put in.

"Kai's gonna be so relieved to see things are back to normal with you guys," Hilary commented as she clutched the card close and walking through the hospital's doors.

Appearing from round the corner, Mr Dickenson looked up with surprise when he saw the group. "Why, hello everyone. I wasn't expecting to see you all here." Despite Mr Dickenson's warm smile and tone it was obvious that something was bothering him.

"Hey, Mr D," Tyson greeted. "How's Kai doing?"

The man sighed, wishing he had good news. "Not too well this morning, I'm afraid, kids. He's contracted a nasty lung infection overnight. The doctors are in with him now."

There was a collective gasp and the entire group were immediately disheartened. "Poor Kai," Kenny commented. "This is awful."

Mr Dickenson raised his hands quickly, waving them calmly. "But don't get too upset. I'm sure that he'll get better in no time. He's in the best place after all."

"That's true," Hilary mused.

"I'll bet that's not how Kai sees it," Ray commented.

Mr Dickenson nodded. "Anyway, let's all go sit in the cafeteria. I'll tell you what Kai's doctor told me there."

"D'you think we'll get to see him soon?" Tyson wondered as they followed Mr Dickenson to the cafeteria.

"Hopefully," the elder man replied. He then went on to tell the group what he knew about the situation. During the night, Kai had started finding it even harder to breathe and the doctors had found out that an infection had appeared in his left lung and was spreading quickly. With the added strain to his body, Kai had run a fever and was plagued by nightmares. His cough had also gotten worse, up to the point where he started bringing up blood, leaving him with chest pains and virtually no strength. Worrying about dehydration, nurses had set up an IV for him and were monitoring his condition carefully. Throughout all this, Kai had become almost completely unresponsive. Even when he was conscious, he seemed reluctant to even attempt to reply to any questions. When he did, it was short and quiet, as his throat had gone hoarse. However, despite all this, Mr Dickenson ensured the gang that Kai would make a full recovery though, unfortunately, it would take a little longer than everyone had first thought. As he finished, a nurse walked in and informed him that the doctors were finished tending to Kai and that he was allowed to have visitors for a short while.

"A short while?" Tyson asked, and then sighed, "Better than not getting to see him at all."

"We'll just have to be quicker," Kenny commented.

Mr Dickenson nodded and stood up. "Alright then, I'll leave you all to it. I'm going to speak with Kai's doctor and then I'm heading back to the BBA." With that, he bade them farewell and left, just after the nurse did.

Hilary went in first with Ian and Kenny while the others waited outside in the corridor. At the sound of the door opening, Kai's eyes crept open slowly. Blinking, he saw who his guests were and raised a weak hand from the mattress to wave at them. His eyes then fell shut again as he drew in a weak breath, his expression tightening in pain. In his other hand, he was holding Dranzer, whose bit glinted in the light.

"Oh, Kai, you're awake. We're so glad," Hilary commented. "Look. We've brought you a card. And Kenny had some things he thought you might want to see. Including a video of Ray, Tyson and Max which is funny."

Kai's eyes opened again. "Hey..." he mumbled with a cracked voice. "Sound good..."

"D'you think you could watch it?" Hilary asked Kai as she beckoned Kenny closer.

"I'll try..." Kai replied, coughing weakly.

"It's not very long," Kenny told him, opening up Dizzi and moving to where Kai could see the screen. He opened the file, showing the clip with the three boys on the floor laughing. "I recorded this last night. They all made up and I thought you'd like to see that everything's back to normal."

Kai couldn't help but smile. It was a welcome relief to know that his team had sorted things out. Now he just had to hope it would stay that way. "Thanks, Kenny."

Kenny returned the smile. "You're welcome."

Stepping up to the bed, Ian addressed Kai quietly in Russian, to which Kai replied. Ian was asking Kai about Black Dranzer and if the dark Phoenix had been acting up since Kai had been admitted to the hospital. Kai told him that nothing had happened and that Ian shouldn't bring the subject up, even in Russian, in case Hilary and Kenny picked up on the tone of the conversation. Reluctantly, Ian dropped it and told Kai to get better soon, before leaving the room.

"Well, we don't have much time in here," Kenny commented. "So I'll head out." Kenny sat some sheets of paper on the cabinet by the bed. "These are some reports on the training if you want something to do later. Feel better soon, Kai," Kenny said before leaving the ward.

Hilary held up the card to Kai. "We all signed it for you," she commented, just as the door closed.

Clearing his throat weakly, Kai smiled. "You didn't have to... But thank you all the same."

Hilary smiled. "We wanted to and you're welcome. You feel up to looking at it?" Kai nodded and moved to try and sit up, but changed his mind when the room spun madly out of control. Groaning slightly, he stayed where he was. Hilary handed him the card. "Don't try to move," she advised him.

"Sorry..." Kai mumbled and flinched as his headache got worse. The card was nice and the fact that everyone had taken time to sign it meant a lot to him. Hilary rested a hand on Kai's forehead silently to feel his temperature, frowning at how high it was. Still, being in the hospital really was the best place for Kai in his condition, even if he did hate it there. Against the heat of his forehead, Hilary's hand felt lovely and cool and Kai relaxed instantly under her touch. Closing his eyes, he let out a quiet sigh of relief. "That feels good..." he mumbled tiredly.

Hilary blinked in surprise and then smiled, "Really?"

"Mmhm," Kai murmured, nodding gently.

"Well, I'm glad I can at least do this for you then." Kai smiled softly, feeling sleep starting to catch up to him, as the card slipped from his grasp and slid down to his side. He felt incredibly tired and was fighting hard to stay awake. Knowing that there was someone there he could trust put his mind at ease. "I'd like nothing more than to sit by your side all day, but the others want to see you too," Hilary commented.

"Can't you... Can't you stay?" Kai whispered sleepily.

"I could come back once everyone else has been in?" Hilary offered.

Nodding gently, Kai let out a quiet sigh. "Okay. If you want to..." he replied, which was followed by a weak cough.

"Tyson's coming in next, so you're not going to get any peace for the next few minutes," Hilary joked.

A small smirk appeared on Kai's lips. "He'll certainly keep me awake."

Hilary giggled and headed to the door. "I'll be back," she reminded Kai. "Brace yourself," she added with a giggle, knowing how eager Tyson was to see Kai.

Kai smiled and closed his eyes again. _I don't think it's possible to brace yourself enough for Tyson,_ he thought in amusement.

Hilary sighed as she stepped into the hallway. "Okay, Tyson," she announced and stepped aside to prevent being knocked over by him. "Good luck," she told Tala and Bryan, as they would be the ones to supervise her energetic classmate. Oh, how she didn't envy them.

"I kinda hope Tyson does clown around," Bryan commented to Tala in Russian as they entered Kai's room. "Just so I can have an excuse to strangle him."

Tala chuckled quietly. "He means well," he replied, also in Russian.

"Hey, Kai, how are you feeling?" Tyson asked, as he approached the team captain's bed. "I mean... besides the obvious..." he added a little awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head, disturbing his cap.

"Well... How do I look?" Kai asked pointedly, looking up at his teammate. "All things considered."

"Um..." Tyson scuffed his shoe on the floor. Kai looked shattered. Anyone could see that. And the fact that he was ill, still, it was supposed to be despite the illness. So he had to ignore that to judge his opinion. But it was just so hard to do. That fact upset Tyson. As did the fact that he felt responsible. People argued, fought and fell out all the time, but he'd still said things he regretted dearly. "Listen, Kai... I'm really sorry," Tyson told his friend, trying not to cry. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't said those things to you, you wouldn't have been caught in that fire and you wouldn't be lying here in the hospital."

The team captain shrugged. "These things happen," he told Tyson. "There's not much point in dwelling in the past, unless you learn something from it." He moved slightly in his bed, trying to get rid of the stiffness in his back and neck from lying in the same position for so long. He hissed quietly when he disturbed his burns. "Try not to... blame yourself," he breathed.

"I can't help it. I've upset everyone these past few weeks. How can I not blame myself?"

"We've all been stressed out lately," Kai wheezed, turning his head away to cough. "Just learn from it and move on."

"Ray wasn't kidding when he said it was distressing..." Tyson murmured. "To see you coughing..." He wished there was something he could do for Kai.

"My..." Kai coughed again. "My lungs are burned. It's to be expected..." He rolled back fully onto his back and tried to control his breathing. Right now, with the fever on top of everything else, Kai felt like death warmed up.

"Any idea how long recovery takes?" Tyson wondered.

"For the infection, just a few days hopefully... The burning will take longer to heal."

"So you're gonna be in here a while then, huh?" Tyson asked. Kai shrugged.

"That depends on how the doctors feel about him being transported back to Russia with us for recovery," Tala spoke up.

Tyson looked round. "So you're definitely going then?" he asked glumly.

Tala nodded. "You may have all sorted things out, but think about Kai. The chances of The Avalanchers following us back to Russia are minuscule. Kai will be safe there."

On the bed, Kai shook his head slightly. "I still don't like the idea of leaving my team behind, Tala," he told the redhead. "Anything could happen."

"Kai, right now in your condition, you wouldn't be able to do anything anyway," Bryan pointed out. "Besides, they've all been working hard with their training."

"I guess..." Kai mused, not sounding convinced.

"If only there was something we could do about them... But how would we go about finding them in order to fight them? They turn up when it suits them," Tyson commented, crossing his arms and scowling as he tried to think of some solution.

"Don't... Don't do anything hasty..." Kai told him weakly.

"I know, I know, more training and be careful and all that," Tyson replied, still racking his brains.

Kai flinched in pain. "Tala... I can't- can't leave them..."

Stepping forward, Tala placed a hand firmly on Kai's shoulder. "Calm down and relax, before you get yourself worked up."

"Don't worry, Kai. We won't do anything reckless," Tyson spoke up quickly.

When Kai started to calm down again at Tyson's words, Tala couldn't help but smirk. "This whole being weak thing really doesn't suit you," he commented. "Just wait until you fans hear about this." Fighting back the breathlessness, Kai snarled at him in Russian. But it would have been clear to anyone that what he had said certainly wasn't a compliment.

"Who'd tell them?" Tyson wondered, conjuring up a mental image of having to beat back paparazzi from the hospital to protect Kai's image.

"The hospital staff or any members of the emergency services from the fire could mention Kai's name," Bryan suggested. "That would be all the press would need to come up with some kind of story."

"We're... We're getting off topic here," Kai murmured.

"Yeah, and now I'm thinking of fighting back the paparazzi," Tyson told them, grinning. Kai groaned at the thought, despite the amused smirk on his face. "Like zombies in one of those really bad fake movies," Tyson continued, starting to laugh.

"Those are hilarious," Bryan sniggered, while both Tala and Kai rolled their eyes. Kai then closed his, feeling tired again.

"It's so hard to find decent gory movies," Tyson commented wistfully.

"I know," Bryan agreed. "I hate the ones with the really bad fake blood. Sometimes it looks more orange than red."

Kai sighed, "Are they really talking about movies?"

"It would appear so," Tala replied.

Grumbling, Kai rolled over and settled on his side. "In that case, wake me when they're done."

"Max and I were watching this really old movie with a vampire and wolfman in it. It bothered Kenny and we ended up having more fun winding him up," Tyson laughed.

"Sounds a bit like the time we were watching one about zombies and Ian freaked out, so Spencer and I snuck into his room that night to scare him." Bryan burst out laughing at the memory. "I swear there was an Ian shaped hole in the ceiling after that!"

Tyson doubled over in hysterics, almost falling over. "That... is... BRILLIANT!" he gasped.

"You guys, you might wanna keep it down," Tala suggested to them, looking pointedly at Kai, who seemed to have fallen asleep despite all the noise. Either that or he was just very good at pretending.

Tyson clamped a hand over his mouth, still shaking. "Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly once he had it under control enough to speak. "It's just so funny."

Tala shook his head in amusement. "Let's go and leave him in peace. Give him a chance to rest a bit before the others come in."

"Okay," Tyson agreed. He was glad to have seen Kai. Seeing Kai with his own eyes was reassuring and as much as he would have liked to stay longer, Tyson knew Kai needed his rest.

Stepping out of the room, Tala looked over towards Ray and Max, who were waiting outside for their turn. "He's asleep," Tala told them. "But I don't know how long for."

"We'll keep it down," Max assured Tala, moving to the door and waiting for Ray and Spencer to join him before going in. When they did, he was true to his word, opening the door quietly and crossing the floor to the bedside in silence. He frowned, saddened by the sight of their usually strong captain completely bedridden. "Poor Kai," he murmured once the door was shut.

"Don't worry, kid," Spencer told him as he leaned against the back wall. "He's made of tougher stuff than this." Max nodded and sat down, while Ray stood nearby.

000

Quarter of an hour passed in the ward before Kai's eyes opened slowly and he glanced around. As his gaze fell on Max, he blinked in confusion. Hadn't Tyson been there a few seconds ago? "Oh, Kai, you're awake. Hi," Max greeted him warmly.

"... Hey, Max," Kai replied quietly. "When did you come in?"

"Um..." Max looked around the room. "About quarter of an hour ago I think."

Holding back a yawn, Kai rolled carefully more onto his back and rubbed at his forehead. "I was sure I just blinked," he mumbled. He then spotted Ray and Spencer. "How is your leg, Ray?"

"It's okay as long as I rest it enough," Ray answered. "You should be more concerned about yourself though."

Kai smirked slightly, "What are you talking about? I'm the picture of perfect health." He proved this point by coughing, "More or less."

"Of course you are," Ray replied, opting to go with humour.

"Hn," Kai smiled. "I was glad to see that things have improved between you guys..." His oxygen mask fogged up as he let out a deep, painful breath. "Kenny showed me the video."

"The tension's gone now and everything," Ray commented. "You can really feel the difference in the atmosphere."

"Tyson was really upset about all the grief," Max put in. "He was almost crying when he apologised to Ray. But don't tell him I told you that."

"Don't worry, I won't," Kai replied. "So, what's your opinion on the team, splitting for a while, Max? Are you okay with that?"

"Well... I sorta want to go see my mom," Max answered.

Kai nodded. "I understand. Some time apart might be just what we need." He glanced pointedly at Ray and smiled.

Max and Ray both nodded. "The only problem though, what about Tyson?" Max asked. "If we all leave the country, who's gonna back him up if The Avalanchers attack?"

Kai frowned slightly. "We'll just have to hope that he'll be alright... We can't stick together all the time."

"What if-" Ray began suddenly then stopped, looking thoughtful, "What if Tyson wasn't here either?"

Kai looked curious. "You think Tyson should go somewhere too?"

"Well maybe Mr Dickenson could get in touch with Tyson's dad and Tyson could spend some time with him. Travelling. It would make him less vulnerable. Especially if it was kept on the low."

Kai closed his eyes thoughtfully, considering the idea. It was a good one and it would certainly put his mind at ease knowing that Tyson would be safe too. "Good thinking, Ray," the captain said, looking back at his friend. "I never thought of that, but it would work."

"I'll speak to Tyson and Mr Dickenson about it then," Ray replied, pleased that Kai approved of the idea.

Kai nodded. "Thanks. I'd do it myself, but I'll leave you in charge, Ray."

"And Tyson would be able to bond more with his dad," Max commented brightly.

"Which just leaves Kenny," Kai stated. "Being the team's mechanic, he could still be targeted."

Ray folded his arms. "That's true. But I haven't been able to come up with a reason for him to leave yet."

"And what about Hilary?" Max asked. "I mean, on the surface it might not look like she does much for us, we know that's not the case, but outsiders won't... even so, they might try something, in order to get to us."

Kai glanced briefly at Spencer, who looked back and smirked, unnoticed by Max or Ray. "I'll think of something for her," Kai replied after a moment. "Max, if we can't think of anything else, could you perhaps take Kenny over to America with you? I'm sure he'd enjoy seeing your mom's lab."

"Great idea, Kai!" Max agreed eagerly.

Kai smiled, but then turned more serious. "Just promise me you'll all be careful. We're at our weakest when we're stretched thin."

"It's a promise. And Max'll probably have the All Starz to back him up when he gets home." Ray looked at Max, "Right?"

"Yeah, and you'll have the White Tigers," Max replied.

"Yeah, that's true," Ray confirmed. "Not to mention they'd have to find the place first if anyone wanted to try something. It's pretty rural."

Letting out a relieved sigh, Kai allowed himself to start to relax more. Knowing that all his friends would be out of immediate danger by leaving the area for a while was an incredible relief and Kai felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. But before he left himself, there was still one thing he needed to do. See Wyatt. Kai still hadn't given himself time to mourn and he was sure that Wyatt's funeral would be held any day now. He couldn't miss it. He had to see his friend off. It was the last thing he could do for him.

"We're gonna have to go real soon," Max commented reluctantly.

"It's okay..." Kai told him. "Thanks for coming."

"You don't need to thank us," Max replied. "We wanted to come see you."

"Well thanks, all the same," Kai said and looked at Spencer, "Don't be too rough with them, alright?"

The big Russian smirked. "We won't be. You have my word, just so long as you stay here and don't try leaving." Coughing a little, Kai rolled his eyes. The way he was feeling right now, he had no intention of doing anything but sleeping.

"Too rough?" Max asked. "Do you mean with us? Why would they be?" Why did that worry him?

Kai raised a hand and waved it in a calming motion. "It's okay, Max. They might just decide to take over your training while I'm out of action." Kai wasn't about to go into details of what training was like with the Blitzkrieg Boys, but he figured he should at least warn his team. Beyblading was a very serious sport in Russia, which meant that the training was a lot more strenuous than in other countries. The last thing Kai wanted was Tala, with his evil shadow, running his team into the ground. That wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"Oh, okay..." Max replied, glancing at Ray, who was supposed to be resting his leg.

"I'm gonna go now," Ray commented to Kai, not noticing the look Max had just given him, due to a thoughtful glance at the door. "I need to speak to Tyson and Mr Dickenson as soon as possible. You just focus on yourself right now, okay?"

"I'll do my best," Kai told him tiredly.

Ray offered a short wave, before leaving the room. Max returned it and then faced Kai again. "His leg would heal a lot quicker if he stayed off it," he mused. "You say thanks for us coming over, but I'd like to thank you for seeing us. You could have told staff to keep us out if you wanted to be grumpy," Max joked. "But you didn't."

"Being grumpy has never stopped you all in the past," Kai pointed out with a small smile.

Max laughed. "So it's finally sinking in then, huh?"

"To a certain extent," Kai replied. "But only because I'm allowing it to."

Max laughed again. "Well, I'll be by to see you again, okay?"

Kai nodded. "Take care, Max. Watch yourself out there."

"Will do, don't worry, Kai. Just get better."

Kai nodded again, and then glanced at Spencer. The bigger Russian nodded to him and opened the door. "Dasvidaniya."

Kai closed his eyes. "Dasvidaniya," he replied quietly. Max left the room with a quick wave.

000

"And so then you could be travelling around with your dad, and they wouldn't be find you, so Kai would have less to worry about," Ray finished explaining to Tyson, quietly, in the corridor.

"Yeah," Tyson agreed after a moment of thought. "That could work. I'll phone my dad tonight and speak to him about it."

"You could always come with me to see Mr Dickenson about it just now," Ray suggested.

"Alright then. But what about the others?"

"What? Right now?" Ray asked glancing back at the group while Max and Spencer left the ward and Hilary moved to head back in. "That's up to them, right?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering," Tyson replied.

"Let's find out then," Ray shrugged and turned to the others, moving a little closer so he wouldn't be shouting in the hospital. "Hey guys, we're off to see Mr Dickenson. What are you gonna do now?"

"I gotta chat with the Chief, so we're just gonna head back now," Max answered. "And I don't think Hilary's coming back out."

Ray nodded and looked at the Blitzkrieg Boys. "And you guys?"

"We're gonna head out for a while," Tala replied. "There's not much we can do here at the moment. Once Kai has had some rest, we'll start planning for going back to Russia."

Ray nodded. "Catch you all later," he said, beckoning Tyson to follow him as he headed off to see Mr Dickenson. Tala nodded and left with the other Blitzkrieg Boys in tow.

000

Senga coughed and glared at her three teammates. She couldn't go to the hospital for any treatment, because if she did, they would know. Asides from the smoke inhalation, she'd also been burned. Shortly after leaving Kai, one of his phoenixes had attacked her. This, at least, she could treat. She applied cream to the burn. As she had suspected, the team felt let down by her failure and they were making no secret of it. So far, she'd been pointed out as the weakest link, called pathetic, pushed out of the way even when there was space for the guys to step around her, glared at and ignored. "Don't think you're going to get the sympathy vote," Bernard told her darkly. "You got hurt because of your own failure."

"Nathan ditched. And Wade set the timer wrong," Senga snapped. "Why should **I** get all the blame?"

"Because you got caught. Staying behind like that, you should have at least made sure the job was finished," Bernard replied irritably. "You made the team look weak. Your actions reflect the team. If you're weak, the team is weak."

"You guys are a bunch of pigs!" Senga practically screamed, "Sexist pigs! I am not weak! And I'm not your servant!" She cringed back as Bernard swiftly turned on her and raised a hand as if to strike her.

Bernard stopped. "Alright, Senga, tell you what. We'll put this whole mess behind us, if you just go to the hospital and finish the job."

"How?"

"That's up to you," Bernard answered.

"What about security?" Senga asked.

"Not my problem," Bernard stated bluntly and left the room. Senga scowled at the area he'd been standing in. Wade and Nathan followed without a word.

000

Having spoken with Mr Dickenson, Tyson and Ray headed back to the house, where Ray promptly had to rest his leg as it was bothering him again. "Welcome back, guys," Kenny greeted them. "How did things go with Mr Dickenson?"

"Good," Tyson answered. "He took care of it and my dad's gonna come collect me. D'you guys realise I'm getting out of school for this? This is so cool!"

"You'll still have to study, Tyson," Max giggled. "Hilary will make sure of that."

"She won't know," Tyson responded.

"She will if she phones your dad and asks," Kenny pointed out. Tyson face-faulted and the others laughed. "By the way... D'you guys think that, maybe, there's something going on between those two?"

_Oh no. No, Kenny, no. Don't get them thinking about that,_ Ray thought worriedly. He didn't let his concern show though, instead, he stood up quietly, and headed for the kitchen. _Of all the topics you could have brought up. Kai's hesitant enough as it is. You're going to ruin it! I need to distract them without raising suspicion. Think, Ray, think. How can I distract them?_ Ray frowned and looked down as he became aware of the pain in his leg when he stumbled slightly. _Stupid injury, I almost fell-_ Ray froze and looked back towards the room the others were in. _That'll work._

"Something between Hilary and Kai?" Tyson asked, before snorting, "Yeah right."

"I'm just putting on the kettle," Ray called through to the living area before anyone could reply to Tyson. "Does anyone- Aiya!" Ray broke off as there was a bang, which was followed by a louder crash. "Fai mut chun dan! Yun toe ju nou! Liu mang!"

The others quickly rushed through, with Max at the front. "Ray! Are you alright, buddy?" he moved closer to help.

"I just stumbled and hit my leg," Ray answered, holding his hands over his shin, _A little harder than I intended. That hurt more than I thought it would..._

"Your leg?" Tyson asked, "The one that was already hurt? Man, Kai is gonna murder you when he finds out."

"Don't go telling him nothing. He's got enough on his plate as it is," Ray responded, wincing as he stood up again.

"You were limping bad enough before," Kenny commented. "He's bound to notice."

"Kai can't be worrying about me, he doesn't need the stress. He needs his rest to recover. Stressing over stuff here that's out of his control isn't going to help him." Ray limped over to a chair and sat down. "Ho tung," he murmured quietly, before looking up. "Could someone get me the first aid kit, please?" Max nodded and rushed off to get it, returning just a few minutes later.

"I understand your concern, Ray," Kenny told him. "But at the same time, Kai doesn't like being kept in the dark."

"I'll deal with Kai myself, okay?" Ray replied, rolling up his trouser leg. The bandage was quickly developing a damp red patch.

"Looks like it's gonna be gory," Tyson commented.

"Don't tell me you're bothered by real blood, Tyson," Max teased, kneeling down to tend to Ray's injury himself.

"Nope," Tyson replied, with a grin that made Ray concerned. Tyson was planning something. And it couldn't be good. There was just too much sadistic glee in that grin for it to be good. "Pass me the bandage once you've removed it."

"Um, okay..." Max replied, doing so. He decided not to bother asking why and to just wait and see.

"KENNY, LOOK!" Tyson shouted throwing the bloody bandage at Kenny.

"AAAHHH! Tyson, that's just cruel!" Kenny yelled, legging it out of the room.

"You realise the table has to be cleaned down again there too now, right?" Ray commented to Tyson.

"Aw, don't be such a wet blanket. Just because Kai's in the hospital, doesn't mean you have to take his place, Ray."

"It has nothing to do with Kai. It's poor food hygiene to put bloody things on the work surface and not clean up properly afterwards. You could cross contaminate the food and give someone food poisoning."

"I'll make sure it gets cleaned up, Ray," Max said, hoping to keep the peace.

"That's okay, Maxie," Tyson spoke up. "I'll do it. I threw it there after all." He smiled brightly and moved to slap Ray on the back. "I know it's just 'cause you've worked around food. I was only messing. No hard feelings, right?"

"Right," Ray agreed and Tyson got on with getting rid of the bandage and cleaning down the table properly once Max had finished with Ray's leg.

"Hey, Max, could you fill the kettle and put it on please?" Tyson asked then looked at Ray, "That's why you came through in the first place, right?"

"Yeah," Ray nodded. "I was going to get a cup of tea and I was just about to ask if any of you wanted one too."

"Well, we can handle that," Tyson replied. "I'm going to help you back through and you're gonna keep this up and rest it. Before you make it any worse."

"Better not argue with him," Kenny said with a giggle. "You know what Tyson's like once he's set his mind on something."

"Yeah, he'll probably sit on me," Ray responded, turning his head to face Kenny. "Decided it was safe to come back, huh?" Ray looked up as Tyson took his arm to help him up. "Thanks for this."

"No problem," Tyson answered as he helped Ray through to the other room. "I won't tell Kai about this, but you better."

"I will," Ray assured him. Seeing that Ray was alright with Tyson, Kenny went to help Max with the tea and snacks.

* * *

><p><strong>Russian Translation<strong>:

Dasvidaniya = (roughly) until we meet again

**Chinese Translations**:

Aiya = ouch

Fai mut = good for nothing

chun dan = dummy, fool

Yun toe ju nou = (human head, pig brain) a stupid person

Liu mang = bastard (tut tut tut he swore)

Ho tung = it hurts (very much)


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: Dedications this time to XxMidnightRedxX for the review on chapter 8. Thank you ^^ Hope this is soon enough for ya ;)

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 09

Hilary sighed as she reached her home. She knew she couldn't sit in the hospital all the time, as much as she'd like to, so she'd left when visiting hours ended. She decided she'd just double check her homework, have an early night then go back and visit Kai again first thing in the morning.

000

With visiting hours over and the night shift just beginning, the hospital was quiet. Many of the lights had been dimmed down for patient comfort and the halls were practically deserted. In his room, Kai was roused from sleep by a familiar presence in the back of his mind. It was Dranzer and something was bothering him. Kai tried to ignore it, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. When he was asleep, he wasn't conscious of his breathing difficulty, or the pain. But Dranzer wouldn't let up, and Kai slowly started to grow anxious.

A woman with blue hair, glasses and wearing a white coat made her way through the corridor briskly. Everyone had their own jobs to do and nobody stopped her. She reached the ward in no time and looked both ways before opening the door. She narrowed her eyes as she looked towards the bed. She closed the door behind herself and removed the glasses and coat. "It's a pity the fire didn't finish the job," Senga announced.

Kai looked over at her and narrowed his eyes. "I was wondering when you'd show yourself again," he said quietly.

"Before I end this, I want to know why you'd endanger yourself to save me when I and my team were happy to leave your friend to die. In fact, I was disappointed that you found him," Senga stated with a malicious grin, "So why?"

Kai closed his eyes. "Because it was the right thing to do," he replied simply. "Now, you should leave."

Senga snorted, "Or what?"

The air around them suddenly seemed to grow heavy, and both of Kai's beyblades started to pulse with energy. Kai opened his eyes. "Or you'll have to face them."

"When the blader's weak, so is their bit beast. And how much weaker can you get than lying in a hospital bed?" Senga asked, "Besides being dead."

At her words, a strong wind suddenly picked up in the room, accompanied by a furious roar. A red glint appeared in Kai's eyes. "If you think you can finish me off then you are sorely mistaken," he growled.

_I'll taunt him a little. Get a rise out of him._ Senga took out her beyblade and fitted it to the launcher. "I'd like to see you try and stop me. I'm going to finish you off. And then your little friends are next. One by one. Maybe we'll start with the White Tiger's holder. Before he can wise up to too many of our tactics. Or even recover from the last encounter. And then the little blond. Leave the feisty one 'til last. And know this. Injuries and lack of bit beasts are not where we're going to stop. We're gonna make sure what happened in Hokkaido with the turtle doesn't happen again."

"Never!" Kai shouted. Black Dranzer responded immediately and his energy forced Senga backwards and into the far off wall. At the same time Dranzer screeched, alarmed at what was happening. Kai didn't have the strength to resist Black Dranzer right now and there was nobody around to help. Desperate, Dranzer called out again, hoping that his fellow bit beasts would hear him.

000

Back at Tyson's, the others had settled to watch a movie. Tyson and Max were stuffing their faces with popcorn and were laughing at the screen. Ray was saying something about how bad the acting was, but Tyson and Max were laughing too hard to actually hear what he was saying. Old movies had become something that just couldn't be taken seriously by them anymore. Suddenly sensing something from Dragoon, Driger and Draciel, their respective partners gasped, leading to Tyson choking on his popcorn, which was promptly dealt with by Ray, who leaned over and slapped his back. "Kai!" Tyson gasped, when he could breathe again, and all else was forgotten as the three of them leapt to their feet and moved to rush to the hospital, pulling on their shoes and running out the door without another word.

000

"Say goodbye!" Senga snarled as she stumbled forward a couple of steps and pulled the rip cord of her launcher, firing her beyblade at Kai.

Kai, who was by this point out of bed, lifted his hands and Senga's beyblade was thrown back violently, catching the girl in the cheek before crashing into a wall behind her. The fire alarm had been triggered by Black Dranzer's flames, which were flickering menacingly all over the place. Kai had forced Senga back, out of his room and into the corridor, where there was more space and the damage was extensive. "Is that the best you can do?" Kai asked in a menacing voice. He chuckled darkly. "You'll have to do better than that, if you want to get out of this one." Black Dranzer's growl echoed off the walls, which were already marked by the flames. Kai walked through the flames unfazed, a soft shimmer of light surrounding his body. Now that Black Dranzer had fought his way to the front of Kai's mind, all Dranzer could do was shield Kai from as much of the flames as he could. He knew the others had heard him. They were on their way. He just had to hold on until then.

"Huh, you need to cool down. Go, Selon!" Senga commanded. The seal came out and immediately started filling the corridor with snow.

The smirk that appeared on Kai's face quickly showed that he wasn't concerned in the slightest and Black Dranzer made short work of the snow. The corridor quickly filled up with steam as the melted water began to evaporate. The dark flames hissed angrily before another shock wave sliced through the air, making the whole hospital shake.

000

"Ray! Go back!" Tyson shouted for about the sixteenth time as they came into view of the hospital.

"It's a bit late for that now, Tyson," Max commented as Ray completely ignored Tyson and merely ran faster. "Is that smoke?" Max wondered, looking at the hospital ahead of them. Ten minutes of running non-stop, as fast as they could, was tiring, but they couldn't let up. They had to hurry and get to Kai.

000

"You can't keep this up in your condition!" Senga spat at Kai, having Selon attack again.

"That's what you think! I'm having way too much fun to stop now." Black Dranzer rushed forward and landed on Selon, crushing the other bit beast effortlessly. With a mad look in his eye, Kai manipulated the flames, closing them in on his enemy. "You think that burn you have is bad? That was just a taste of my dark bit beast's power." He clenched his fists and the flames grew hotter. "Say goodbye!"

Kai!" Tyson shouted as he and the other two arrived, sprinting down the corridor towards the fight.

"Oh no, it's Black Dranzer!" Max gasped.

"Senga!" Ray gasped, skidding to a halt and looking around. "Where are the others? You cowards always attack in a group, like a pack of hyenas!"

"Don't insult me!" Senga snarled, glaring at Ray before trying to attack Kai again. "Or I'll have to change the order."

"Order?" Tyson asked. "What's she talking about?"

"I dunno," Max answered, while Ray was still keeping up a cautious guard, looking around, as though he expected to be ambushed. "But we need to get to Kai." At the mention of his name, Kai turned his head and stared at the group for several seconds. But he quickly lost interest and threw Senga further back down the corridor.

"Kai, you have to stop this!" Ray called out to him. "Don't let Black Dranzer do this to you again!" The dark Phoenix growled in warning as Kai flicked his wrist, forcing his friends back without even realising it. Max and Tyson protested as they fell back, but Ray got back up and stepped forward. "Kai! Stop it!" he shouted, trying desperately to get Kai to listen to him.

"Ray, get back!" Max shouted in concern. "You're only going to get hurt again!"

Ray ignored him. "Kai! Stop using Black Dranzer! This is a hospital. You shouldn't be fighting in here at all. But I don't blame you for defending yourself. I'm glad you did." While Ray was trying to get Kai to listen, Senga had struggled to her feet. She glared at the group then turned to run. There would be no back up for her in this battle. Her only option was to withdraw. "But you have to stop this. Before somebody gets hurt. There are a lot of vulnerable people in this building. Please, Kai! This isn't you!"

There was a moment of brief recognition in Kai's eyes, before Black Dranzer reined his control back in and attacked. With Senga gone, the dark Phoenix turned his attention to Ray, deciding to take his anger out on him instead. Kai moved forward quickly and both he and Ray were swallowed by the flames. "RAY! KAI!" Max and Tyson yelled as the flames surrounded the pair.

For a brief moment Ray's attention turned to the flames with concern, but he stood his ground, turning back to Kai, determinedly. _You promised you wouldn't use Black Dranzer. It slipped again. I'm sure of that. Because I believe in you._ Ray made it absolutely clear with his body language that he had no intention of fighting back or even defending himself. He sensed Driger's alarm, but urged the tiger back. He had to get through to Kai. Fighting wouldn't help.

Black Dranzer screeched in anger, ready to tear through anyone who stood in his way. But as he tried his control slipped and his connection with Kai broke as Dranzer finally managed to force him back. Kai stopped abruptly, eyes wide in shock. "... Ray?" Dranzer seized his chance and pushed back with all his strength forcing Black Dranzer out of Kai and back into his bit. The flames slowly started to die down and disappear, leaving a pale and shaky Kai in their wake. Released from the control, Kai's eyes slipped shut. He swayed slightly where he stood, before pitching forward as his body went limp.

Without even a moment's thought, Ray caught Kai and looked around. Nurses and doctors on the nightshift were running back and forth. Hospital staff trying to get everything under control. There was so much going on that he'd lost sight of Tyson and Max. Ray looked at Kai and frowned when he noticed one of the bandages on Kai's arm had come loose. He'd need to make sure that was sorted. Ray's eyes widened and he gasped when he realised there wasn't even a wound there. Ray looked over to the door, wondering how he was going to support the weight of them both whilst moving. Unconscious, Kai slipped in Ray's hold, slowly sinking down towards the floor. Ray gasped and braced himself, putting more weight on his left leg to maintain balance as he tried to hold Kai up. Shifting Kai's weight, Ray considered his options. He couldn't afford to fall over right now, so moving was a bad idea. He looked around trying to spot someone who didn't seem too busy. The hallways were just buzzing with a drone of many conversations. Now and then instructions were shouted out and there was the constant sound of footsteps, but that was all. Ray was suddenly surprised again, because it occurred to him that Kai's breathing was less noisy. It was normal now, not a painful sounding wheeze.

Suddenly, Kai jolted in Ray's grasp and his eyes flew open. He was surprised when he realised he was leaning his head forward against a familiar white clad shoulder and let out a quiet sigh of relief. "Ray..." he mumbled. His head was pounding and he was a bit confused about what had just happened. But a friend was here, which allowed Kai to relax.

"Kai, you're okay, thank goodness," Ray observed, relieved to have heard Kai's voice. "We're gonna need to get you back to the ward. I'm afraid I've lost Tyson and Max in this sea of people. Or I'd have asked for their help. Can you manage?"

Kai nodded weakly, "I think so."

"I'll help you," Ray stated and bit his lip as he ignored his leg in order to guide and support Kai back to the ward.

Kai let out a quiet sigh as he lay back down on his bed and looked up at Ray blearily. "You're still limping bad..." he commented tiredly. "I told you to rest it..."

"Yeah, I sorta bashed it earlier and even Tyson was telling me off for not resting it," Ray admitted sheepishly. Lifting a heavy hand, Kai beckoned Ray closer. Ray approached Kai, expecting another short lecture. Something like 'you're an idiot and I'm disappointed.' And in all honesty, Ray would have to agree. As Ray moved, Kai reached out and lightly caught Ray's wrist. A gentle pulsing started on Ray's leg as Kai's hand glowed softly, before going slack. With no strength left, he fell into an exhausted sleep. Ray gasped and looked down. The pain had subsided. "What? Kai-?" He looked at the older teen, but broke off seeing the other was asleep. He just looked exhausted now. No sign of injuries. Ray dropped to a crouch, pulled up his trouser leg and unwrapped the bandage. Despite the sudden suspicion he'd had, the confirmation still surprised him. The wound on his shin was gone. Not even a bruise. An experimental prod proved this further. Sorting out his trouser leg and holding the bandage, Ray straightened up again and looked at Kai, not noticing the door open behind him and Tyson looking in with Max. "How... did he...?" How could Kai do that? To harness the ability of a bit beast was one thing. To transfer it like Kai had was something else entirely. "Thank you," he murmured.

"Ray?" Max asked quietly, stepping into the room. "Is everything okay now?"

Ray looked back. "I think he's just tired now," he answered.

Max joined Ray at the side of the bed. "What happened? How did he what?"

Ray looked at Max then held up the bandage. "My leg's better now. Completely. Kai somehow healed it."

"Say what?" Max gasped, before turning his stunned gaze on their sleeping friend.

"How's that even possible?" Tyson asked, coming in and standing on the other side of the bed.

"I don't know. I'm sure it's to do with Dranzer. But I've never seen anyone harness a bit beast's powers to that extent before in all my travels."

Tyson frowned thoughtfully. "Sounds like he healed himself too," the world champ commented. "His breathing is back to normal and he's not using the mask."

Max looked concerned. "Don't you think there might be some kind of risk though, in using a bit beast's powers?"

"I'm hoping he'll just sleep it off and be fine," Ray commented. "What's worrying me more right now is Senga. From what I've seen of those guys, they don't do anything alone. Was she really here on her own? What if the others are nearby? And what if she comes back? She got past the hospital's security once already. Can we really trust them to handle it now?"

"I guess we'll have to wait for Kai to wake up before we can get some answers," Tyson said. "Think we should tell Mr Dickenson? Or Tala and the others?"

"We should definitely tell Mr Dickenson what happened, but I'm not sure how to get in touch with the Blitzkrieg Boys," Ray answered. "They're gonna be furious at those guys for this too when they find out. The sooner we're out the line of fire, the better. And while you're away, be sure to train, extra hard. When we regroup again, we should be stronger. A lot stronger. We can't let those guys get away with this."

"You got it, Ray," Tyson agreed. "We'll make them sorry they ever messed with us."

Max nodded. "I'm going to train my hardest so I'll be ready for them next time."

"When the time comes, they won't know what hit them," Ray stated.

"Hey, kids, visiting hours ended a while ago, you shouldn't be in here," a female nurse stated at the door.

Tyson turned round and grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry. We're just going."

The nurse held the door open for them, but Ray hesitated. "Someone came here and attacked our friend," he pointed out.

The nurse smiled. "Our security team have everything under control. You kids go home now, so your parents don't worry about you."

Tyson and Max shared a disbelieving look before heading out of the room. Like Ray had said, Senga had already slipped in once. Who was to say she couldn't do it again? At the thought of Senga, Max frowned. For some reason, he got the impression that there was more to the story than what they already knew. Within five minutes, Ray jogged up from behind to join them. "We need to contact Mr Dickenson right away and get him to do something," he told them. "He can convince them to increase security or something. They'll listen to **him**."

"Yeah..." Max replied, absentmindedly.

"Maxie? Are you okay?" Ray asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Ray... Just, thinking about something..."

"Can you guys believe her? She was threatening to call security **on me**. Like they've got nothing better to do. Oh, and know what else? I noticed something on the floor in Kai's ward. Near the door. One of those doctor's coats. I didn't touch it, but there was some light coloured hair stuck to it and a pair of glasses nearby."

"I saw it too..." Max nodded, as they all stepped out of the hospital and into the cool night air. Max stopped. "That's why I'm so worried."

"Same here and we need to tell Mr Dickenson about that too, so he can make sure that all staff members are checked."

"It's not just that," Max told him. "There's more to it... I think Kai's been hiding something from us."

"Hiding something?" Ray asked.

"Like what?" Tyson asked.

"Don't you think it's strange that Senga knew exactly where to find Kai? I mean it hasn't been said on the news yet that Kai was in that fire. So how could she know?"

"Just like they knew where to find all of us after the avalanche in Hokkaido," Ray commented.

Max nodded. "Senga knew where Kai was and she seemed to be out to prove something, from what I could tell." He frowned and looked at his two teammates. "I could be completely wrong, but... I think The Avalanchers are responsible for the fire at Kai's flat."

"We better talk to Kai about it when he's awake," Tyson commented.

"If he'll tell us..."

"We'll just have to try," Ray decided, "and hope that he talks."

"Yeah," Max agreed.

"I guess that's all we can do," Ray replied and both Max and Tyson nodded in agreement. With their plans decided, the three hurried to see Mr Dickenson to have the security around Kai's ward increased. With that taken care of, there was nothing left to do but return to Tyson's and update Kenny on what had happened.

000

It was mid-afternoon the following day when Kai finally began to stir and he was relieved to find that he couldn't feel any pain. His lungs didn't hurt when he breathed in and the annoying sting from his burns was gone. Shifting slightly, he felt something warm resting on his hand and opened his eyes. "Hey," Hilary greeted when Kai opened his eyes. "You're looking a lot better. How do you feel?"

"Hey," Kai replied quietly. "The pain has gone, and I can breathe again." He glanced down at Hilary's hand, which was resting over his own at his side. "Did you hear what happened?"

Hilary nodded. "Ray phoned me this morning and told me about it," she answered. "I came as soon as I could."

"You didn't have to," Kai told her. "But I'm glad you did... There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Hilary asked, wondering what Kai could be wanting to speak to her about.

Kai nodded. "It's been on my mind for a while, what with the team splitting up to go home and train. Max and Kenny are going to America, Tyson's gonna be travelling with his dad, Ray's returning to China and I'm going home to Russia with Tala and the others. That leaves you here on your own."

"... Yeah..." Hilary agreed. _On my own... I'd almost forgotten that. I guess I just didn't want to think about it. There are my classmates... but ever since I started hanging out with the Bladebreakers... everything's different now. It won't feel the same._

"Are you alright?" Kai asked gently

Hilary started slightly then smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just... thinking about how different everything's going to be. Wow... class will be weird without Tyson." Hilary laughed a little. "I think I'm going to miss his disruptions." Despite how chipper she tried to appear, Hilary's smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Sitting up slowly, Kai looked her in the eyes. He could read her like a book. She would be lonely and feel like she'd been left behind if she were to stay here while he and the other boys took off for who knew how long. "You could be in danger, on your own. It's a risk that I'd rather not take."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, Kai," Hilary replied lightly, though she was touched by his concern.

Moving his hand, Kai gently placed his own over Hilary's. "Come with me and the Blitzkrieg Boys, Hilary," he said suddenly, completely serious. "Come back to Russia with us. It'll be a lot safer for you."

Hilary started and blinked, staring at Kai in surprise. "Really?" she asked, finding herself growing excited at the thought. "Come with you? I'd love to! But, um, I'll need to ask my parents."

Kai nodded. "I understand. But you'll have to be quick. We could leave any day now."

Hilary nodded. "I'll ask as soon as I get home."

"Okay," Kai replied, smiling slightly. "I'll tell the others."

"Thank you for inviting me," Hilary said happily.

"Don't mention it," Kai told her. "You're a member of my team, so I want to do what's best for you." Removing his hand from over Hilary's, he looked away. Hilary smiled, hoping her parents would say yes. She'd been doing well in school and could easily ask for some homework to take with her. On the other hand, her parents had never met her friends. What if they were uneasy about it? What if they said no? She'd just have to keep hoping and ask them.

000

After a couple of days, Kai was finally discharged from the hospital, much to the shock of his doctors and the nurses. None of them could believe his speedy recovery, and some had even been reluctant to let him go at all. As a result, Kai had missed the one thing that he had considered important that week. Wyatt's funeral. So when the time came for Kai to leave the hospital, instead of waiting for Mr Dickenson to pick him up, as had been arranged, he disappeared before the chairman had even arrived.

000

Ray was delighted at the lack of injury on his leg. The first thing Ray had started doing the day after Kai had healed his leg was pick up his training again. The others were taking a break, but Ray felt that he'd already had enough of one while he'd been hurt. He'd been running again, sticking to busy areas because The Avalanchers were still a threat, but slowed to a respectful walk when he passed a graveyard. Glancing in briefly, Ray paused mid-step and did a double take. _Kai?_ He'd heard Kai was supposed to be out the hospital today, but he'd been sure the arrangement was for Mr Dickenson to collect Kai. And Mr Dickenson was speaking with the Blitzkrieg Boys, so he couldn't have collected Kai yet. Or had Ray lost track of time with his training? _No, it can't have been that long yet. I'm not tired enough for that..._ Ray quietly entered the graveyard and approached the older teen in silence, coming to a stop at Kai's side. The grave was fairly fresh and the name on the headstone explained everything. Wyatt. Ray lifted a hand and rested it on Kai's shoulder comfortingly.

At the touch, Kai let out a defeated sigh. "I didn't even make it to his funeral," he said miserably. "The hospital wouldn't let me go."

"I'm really sorry, Kai," Ray said sincerely. "I'm sure Wyatt appreciates that you're here now."

Kai continued to stare at the headstone. "I hope so." Reaching into his pocket, Kai pulled out the beyblade he had built for Wyatt. The one he'd never had the chance to use. "... I miss him, Ray."

"I know," Ray said softly, giving Kai's shoulder a slight squeeze.

Drawing strength from Ray's support, Kai carefully walked round the side of the grave and knelt down by the headstone. Taking a moment to admire the candles and small tributes set on the bottom of the stone, Kai placed the beyblade in the centre. "I built this for you, remember?" he said quietly, not caring that Ray was there to hear him. "There's no point in me holding onto it, Wyatt." Lifting his hand, he then carefully brushed his fingers over his friend's name. "If only I could have healed you too..." The candles flickered as a soft breeze passed over the graveyard and Kai could almost sense Wyatt's presence. "I'm gonna miss you pal... Rest well." Finishing up before he risked showing tears, Kai stood and turned away from the grave.

At the mention of healing, Ray had gasped a little, but then dropped his head guiltily, wondering if he should really be present to hear such thoughts. But then, he also didn't want Kai to keep beating himself up about it. Should he say something? What could he say? He hadn't known Wyatt himself, only meeting the boy briefly. But Wyatt was Kai's friend and meant a lot to him. He'd just been a child. An innocent child who got caught up in a mess that didn't concern him. A mess between the Bladebreakers and Team Psykick. It was a cold reminder of just how deep the team got into trouble on occasion. Ray closed his eyes and put his hands together in front of his face, sending a quiet prayer to Wyatt.

Walking silently past Ray, Kai quickly rubbed his hand across his eyes, before shoving it into his pocket and making his way out of the graveyard, with no real destination in mind.

Alerted by the sound of footsteps, Ray finished his prayer and followed Kai. He didn't speak again until they were outside the graveyard. "Kai? Come back to Tyson's. Everyone will want to see you. We've been worried. You've been so exhausted lately, after healing your wounds and my leg. We've been worried what effect it'll have on you."

"You don't need to be," Kai replied. "I'm just tired a lot right now. It'll pass in a few days." He decided not to mention that his whole body was heavy with a constant fatigue and that he could probably curl up and go to sleep on a pinhead.

"Come back to Tyson's?" Ray tried again hopefully.

Considering the thought, Kai sighed and nodded. "Alright. I've been wanting to get back to training, anyway." He resumed walking, heading now in the direction of Tyson's house.

"We can train together," Ray offered. "I'm behind on mine too."

"Sound like a plan," Kai agreed.

000

By the time Kai and Ray reached Tyson's, the others had been alerted to Kai's leaving the hospital. Their concern was promptly expressed, but Ray managed to spare Kai from it becoming too excessive by convincing the rest of the team to get to training, with the promise of making something good to eat later if they did a good job. Grateful to Ray for turning their attention away from him, Kai launched Dranzer and began some solo training, to warm up a bit. But despite his eagerness, Dranzer seemed to be just as lethargic as he was. Kai muttered something under his breath and tried harder, not wanting to let his team down.

Kenny had disappeared to get in touch with Mr Dickenson, to tell him not to worry about Kai as the captain had returned, safe and sound. Making sure the others would be fine, Ray joined Kai and suggested they try something light, so as not to be too strenuous. To spare Kai's pride, Ray pointed out that he'd rather not be worn ragged whilst trying to cook something in the kitchen. Especially if Tyson and Max decided to try sneaking food before he was done. Up for any suggestion to get his mind off of Wyatt, Kai agreed and began training with Ray.

000

With Mr Dickenson's help, things were arranged for very quickly. It was best not to be hanging about when there were people after them. The Blitzkrieg Boys and most of the Bladebreakers were gathered in the airport, waiting for Hilary and their various flights. Tyson's dad had arrived and the world champ was speaking with him eagerly. Max and Kenny were eagerly looking forward to getting to America and chatting brightly as they checked flight times. Ray stood silently to one side looking at his gift for Mariah.

Kai moved over to join him and leaned back against the wall. It was great to be out of the hospital, but he was still suffering a bit from fatigue after using Dranzer's power to heal himself and Ray. It would take him a while to recover from it and he intended to sleep on the flight back to Moscow. "I'm sure she'll like it, Ray," he commented with a small smile.

Ray nodded, returning the smile. "I'm just getting a little nervous. Starting back today, so this is it, you know? Past the proverbial point of no return. Not that I don't want to be with her, it's just..." He looked up and glanced around the airport. "Still no sign of Hil?"

Kai shook his head. "Not yet," he replied, with a barely noticeable hint of disappointment. "She probably wasn't allowed..."

"There's still time before your flight," Ray pointed out, picking up on Kai's disappointment. "I'm sure she would have let you know beforehand if she couldn't make it. Maybe she's dropped by the school to pick up some extra homework or something?"

"You could be right," Kai mused. "But she's only got a few minutes left to check in, or she won't get on the flight."

_Come on, Hilary, you're running out of time..._ Ray mused, looking around again, before looking up as Bryan joined them.

"So, Kai, where's your girlfriend?" Bryan asked, putting an arm around Kai's shoulders. "She stood you up? Or is she trying to be fashionably late?"

Kai folded his arms. "Shut your trap, before I shut it for you," he grumbled, much like an irked younger brother. "She's not my girlfriend."

Bryan then noticed something behind the crowd. "Oh, look. She didn't stand you up after all. Here she comes."

"Will you shut up already!" Kai snapped, with the faintest blush on his face. Despite being the tallest member of the Bladebreakers, he was the second shortest, after Ian, of the Russians. And it was at times like this when that fact really irritated him. Had he been taller, he would have put Bryan through a whole world of hurt already, simply for trying to embarrass him. Thank whatever high powers there were that Tyson hadn't heard him. Bryan laughed and shifted the arm around Kai's shoulders to get him in a headlock before giving him a noogie. "Oww! Hey, cut it out, Bryan! I'm not a kid anymore, so quit treating me like one! This is very undignified."

Ray put down his duffel bag and moved to try pull Bryan's arm away from Kai's head. "Kai!" Hilary called, jogging over and almost out of breath. "Sorry, late... held up..." she gasped between breaths.

Managing to duck out of Bryan's hold, nodding briefly to Ray in thanks, Kai turned his attention to Hilary and gave her a small smile. "It's fine. I'm glad you could make it. So your parents don't mind?"

"They don't mind at all. As long as I keep up with my school work," Hilary answered, holding up a backpack that wasn't fully closed as it had been packed in a hurry. It was clearly filled with books and paper.

Kai nodded. "We'll make sure you have peace and quiet when you're studying." He elbowed Bryan hard in the ribs. "Won't we, Bryan?"

Bryan grunted and agreed, while Ray covered his mouth, shaking with laughter. Hilary cocked her head at the three of them. "So what did I miss?" she asked.

"Just Bryan being a zalupa," Kai muttered. "Nothing exciting." Nearby, Ian heard Kai's words and laughed.

"A zalupa?" Hilary asked, confused by the foreign word. "What's that?"

Ian sniggered. "It's not a compliment. Let's just put it that way."

Above them, the airport tannoy chimed. "This is a customer announcement. Flight 837 to Moscow is now boarding. Please make your way to gate five."

"That's us," Tala commented, lifting his bag.

Kai nodded and turned to his teammates. "Well, this is where we part guys," he said. "Train hard and look after yourselves, alright?"

"We will," the others chorused.

Max hesitated for a brief moment then moved to give Kai a quick hug. "You take care too, Kai," he said as he stepped back again.

"We don't need to tell you to train hard 'cause we already know you will," Tyson agreed, slapping Kai's shoulder lightly.

"That's for sure," Kenny agreed.

"Just remember that rest is important too," Ray put in, before he and the others said their goodbyes to Hilary and the Blitzkrieg Boys too.

Kai smiled. "Thanks guys." Picking up his bag, he and his fellow Russians, now with Hilary in tow, waved and turned to head for their departure gate. "Good luck with Mariah, Ray," Kai said as passed the other boy, clapping him on the shoulder once.

"Thanks," Ray replied. With Tyson, Kenny and Max, he watched Kai, Hilary and the Blitzkrieg Boys until they were out of sight then resumed waiting for their own flights. Kenny and Max were next to leave and Ray's flight was shortly after theirs. "I hope you're not waiting long," Ray commented to Tyson, before heading for the plane. "It's busy here, so you should be safe, but you never know. No forwarding addresses, okay? You're the only one who's going to be alone."

"Don't worry about me, Ray," Tyson replied. "I'll be fine." He waved to his friend. "Say hi to the White Tigers for me."

"Will do," Ray replied, and headed off, waving over his shoulder.

Tyson smiled as he watched Ray then pulled out his beyblade. "Well, Dragoon. It looks like it's just you and me now. So let's do our best to get as strong as possible and be ready for when we all meet up again." In response, Dragoon's bit glinted in the light.

000

Hilary sat next to Kai in silence, working on some of her homework. She was excited about going to Russia with Kai, delighted to be sitting next to him on the plane, but the flight would be long and she'd have to find things to occupy that time. And for once, she could understand Tyson's point of view when it came to school work. She actually wasn't all that keen right now. But she'd promised herself she'd do an hour of it on the plane at the very least. Glancing at the time, she realised she'd done just that and packed away the school work before taking out another book. This one was on Russian phrases. Just in case she needed to say anything in Russian. She'd probably have Kai and/or one of the Blitzkrieg Boys with her anywhere she went to translate, but it would be nice to understand at least some of the language for herself.

The group were in first class, which they had more or less to themselves. Getting out of his seat, Bryan sat down in the one across from Hilary. "Bored yet?" he asked, seeing as how Kai was asleep and Hilary had been studying almost non-stop since take off.

Hilary giggled. "I normally enjoy studying," she commented. "But I'm just too excited right now to focus on school work." She held out the book she was occupying her time with for Bryan to examine. "What's it like in Russia?"

"Cold," Bryan replied, flicking through the book, "Most of the time. I think it's a great place, but then again, it is my home. I'm sure Kai will show you around Moscow and stuff. Generally the people are very friendly and there are loads of places to visit." He handed the book back. "I think you'll like it."

Hilary beamed. "The guys told me a little bit about it. About when they went for that tournament. Kenny and Ray told me about Beyblade being really popular there. Tyson mostly spoke about the food, but that's not surprising. Apparently he caught a cold. I'm glad Max mentioned that, because it prompted me to pack warm clothes."

Bryan nodded. "Trust me, you'll need them. Especially when we get back to the base. It can be really cold out there."

Suddenly, Ian's head popped up from the seat in front of Hilary. "Ever done winter sports, Hilary?" he asked curiously. "If not, then you're in for a real treat. The snow is perfect for skiing and snowboarding."

"I went to an ice skating rink with some classmates before," Hilary answered. "But I wouldn't mind having a go at skiing."

"Awesome! We'll teach ya," Ian told her. "There are plenty of small slopes that are perfect for beginners at the base."

"Great," Hilary replied eagerly, but doing her best not to disturb Kai. "I look forward to that."

"Oh and I hope you don't mind dogs," Bryan commented thoughtfully. "Otherwise that's gonna be a problem."

Hilary cocked her head to the side. "I don't mind dogs at all." Ian and Bryan both breathed sighs of relief. "Why?" Hilary asked curiously.

Having actually woken up a few minutes before, Kai opened his eyes and lifted his head from the wall where it had been resting. "Because we've got eight," he answered, stretching slightly.

"How nice of you to join us, Kai," Bryan said with a smirk.

"Wow, eight, huh?" Hilary asked, surprised. "What breed? Or breeds."

"Huskies," Ian told her. "We rescued a few of them from Biovolt, because they were going to be used to make bit beasts. The others were either given to us or strays."

"What are they like?" Hilary asked. "I mean, are they friendly? Will I be able to pet them?"

"Yeah, they're all fine with people," Bryan told her. "The three from Biovolt are a bit timid round strangers, but they'll get used to you."

"There is one you'll need to be careful around," Kai added. "He was beaten badly and had to fend for himself for a while. I'll point him out to you when we get there."

"Poor thing..." Hilary commented softly.

"Oh yeah, old Czar," Bryan remembered. "Yeah, it's probably best if you wait for him to come to you. But the others will be all over you."

"And then there are Kai's cats," Ian added.

"They're not just my cats," Kai reminded him. "They belong to all of us."

"Yeah, but you're the biggest cat person," Bryan retorted. "So they're more yours than ours."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Hilary couldn't help but giggle at the display. The five of them were like a family and it was always nice to see them interacting with each other. The teasing and playful banter. "Well I can't wait," Hilary commented, knowing that the flight would still be long.

"You'll have to though," Kai said with a smirk, reclining his seat and folding his arms behind his head. Taking the hint, Ian and Bryan returned to talking quietly. Hilary toyed with the idea of playfully pointing out that it was just an expression, but decided to leave Kai in peace. He was tired after all and they had over seven hours yet. Instead, she returned to the phrase book, trying out some of the phrases on occasion and asking the Blitzkrieg Boys if she was saying it right and if they could help her when she wasn't.

000

Two and a half hours was a relatively short flight and Ray knew his friends would still all be in the air, provided Tyson's flight wasn't cancelled. Ray dearly hoped it hadn't been. It was such a relief to be back in China and back in Hong Kong. He was so familiar with the place, having worked here. It brought back memories as he looked around, thinking of his friends. Of their reaction when they saw him working. The playful banter. Searching for Kai. Running into the White Tigers. Ray was very glad that he was on better terms with them once more and couldn't wait to see them again. Ray found himself looking at his gift for Mariah again. He remembered Kai's words in the airport before their flights and squashed down the fluttering nervousness he felt.

"That's right, White Tiger Hills," a voice stated from down an alley Ray was passing. Ray paused.

"A book," a second voice commented.

"Not just any book. A tome," the first voice stated. Ray continued walking, just out of sight, and pressed himself against the wall to listen in on the conversation. There was something about these two men that just screamed at Ray to pay attention. It was hard to hear everything they were saying due to the hustle and bustle around him, but Ray was able to make out damning snippets of what was being said. "All secrets... Ancestry... Techniques," were a few words that Ray caught from the first man.

"It's sealed," the second man stated.

"Of course it's sealed!" the first man snapped, his volume allowing Ray to hear him clearly. "It's locked to protect their secrets, you idiot! Do you want it or not?"

"Where's the key?" the second man asked.

"That'll cost you extra," the first man told him. "It was hard enough getting the tome away from the elders and losing any pursuit. The key's another matter. You could force the lock you know," the first man suggested.

"Or you can hand it over, back to the clan it belongs to!" a new voice interrupted their conversation. A voice Ray recognized. Lee Wong. His best friend growing up. The elder brother of Mariah. And current leader of the White Tigers. Ray shifted to glance around the corner, keeping himself concealed. Before him were the two strangers, one holding the tome. They were facing away from Ray, their bodies tense. Beyond them were Lee, Mariah and Gary Tan and Kevin Cheng. Ray moved out of sight again, set his bag on the ground and took out his launcher and beyblade, preparing them.

"Now why would I want to do that?" the thief asked a sneer evident in his voice.

"Because we have you outnumbered," Lee answered. There was a moment of quiet and a scurry of footfalls. "Don't let them get away again!" Lee shouted to his teammates.

Without a word of warning, Ray stepped out from around the corner and launched Driger, straight at the hand holding the tome, knocking the book from the man's hand. The man bit out a curse as the book sailed through the air towards the White Tigers and Lee snatched it out of the air. "Ray!" he gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

The two men glared at Ray and one tried to grab the beyblade, but Driger was too quick for them and returned to Ray's outstretched hand. "Dropping eaves," Ray answered. "I heard something interesting."

"Tch, haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat, you filthy little half-cast?" the thief sneered and was promptly knocked to the ground by Lee.

"Search him, Lee," Ray spoke up. "From what I heard, it seems he's been reading the tome. So he may have the key."

Lee nodded and, after checking the man's pockets which led to several scuffles, he stood up and walked away from the man, holding both the tome and its key. Gary and Kevin had both moved to opposite sides of the two criminals, making sure they were surrounded. Handing the items to Mariah, Lee turned back. "Now, how to deal with the thieves?"

"I'm not a thief!" the second man snapped.

"But you were knowingly considering buying stolen goods. That makes you just as bad," Kevin stated.

"What did the elders want done with them?" Ray asked.

"Our job was to take back the tome," Lee answered. "There's a second group coming to deal with them. We just hold them until they get here. Kevin. Go find them and lead them here." Kevin nodded and left. Ray leaned over to the side, picking up his duffel bag and slung it over one shoulder once he straightened up, before coming closer to help surround the pair and cut off any escape.

Glancing over at him, Mariah smiled. She couldn't believe it. Ray had come home. She wanted nothing more than to run over and hug him, but she had to stay focussed on the job at hand. There would be plenty of time for hugs and catch ups later. Thankfully, it wasn't long before Kevin returned with some adults from their village and some local authorities to handle the situation and the teenagers were told to return the tome and leave the rest to them. The two men were carted off, scowling and biting out curses directed at the entire White Tiger clan and all of their ancestors.

Something fell from the buyer's pocket and Ray moved to pick it up and hand it to one of the police, but froze when he looked at it. It was the seal of a rival clan. The Panthers. He'd never seen it before, but like all the children of his village, he'd heard the stories. The Panthers had tried to take their land and there'd been a battle which the White Tigers had won. And the Panthers were never seen or heard from again. Now Ray knew why the man wanted their tome. "He dropped this," Ray told one of the officers, handing them the seal and stepping away, heading over to the team.

Mariah stuck out her tongue as the men left. "Serves them right, for messing with the White Tigers," she said, before turning to Ray. "Hiya, Ray. Long-time no see."

Ray fought down a blush, irritated at how hard it was becoming to speak to Mariah. He'd known her for years, so it should be easy, but he'd come back to China intending to tell her how he felt and now everything just seemed different. "Hey," he replied warmly. "I didn't expect to run into you guys here," he added, looking at the others.

"Small world, huh?" Mariah said cheerfully. She glanced at Ray's bag over his shoulder then met his gaze with her own hopefully. "You are coming back right? Home?"

Ray nodded, "Yeah. But I promised Max that I'd be back, so I'm not settling yet. Still have some unfinished business. I was hoping you guys could help me hone my skills."

"Like you really have to ask," Lee replied, clapping Ray on the back. "It's good to have you back, my friend. Even if it is only for a short while."

"I'm glad," Ray replied. "It's good to be back. I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too," Mariah told him. "You should have told us you were coming. We could have organised a welcome home party."

Ray laughed. "Sorry. It was kinda decided short notice. Everything's been really hectic lately with this new team that's turned up. You won't believe the stuff they've been putting us through. Tyson says hi, by the way."

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

"Well first, we got invited to some beyblading event in Hokkaido, so we headed up to that," Ray began to fill them in. "Then the bus can't go any further because of the snow and we decide to try walking since it wasn't that far and it was simply a case of the road being buried. Find ourselves caught in an avalanche and separated. Trying to regroup, I run into some bad weather, which turned out to be a result of this team's bit beasts, and they force me to battle them. Then they reveal that they're after the bit beasts and I end up getting knocked off a cliff. I'm fine though. Just got a bit of a concussion from it and a few bruises, including my pride. But it didn't stop there."

"What?" Mariah asked furiously. "You went off a CLIFF? Ray! You should have told us sooner!"

"Calm down, Mariah," Kevin told her, rubbing his ear. "He just said he's okay."

Ray had flinched slightly at Mariah's outburst, but pressed on. "Anyway, Kai found Driger and me and helped me up. We tracked down the others to find that Max had lost Draciel and Dragoon was next in line. So we joined the battle to help. I was knocked out of the battle, but I had called Driger back because I didn't want to lose him again. They tried to lure me back into the fight, but Kai stopped me because Driger wouldn't survive another match. Draciel broke free and returned to Max, but it still wasn't easy. Then they got physical and it was the final straw for Kai. He used Black Dranzer and physically fought them back. They caused a blizzard and used it as cover to escape. And then, after all that when we reached the facility, it turns out that no event had been booked in at all."

"Kai used Black Dranzer?" Mariah asked, surprised. "I thought he swore to never use it again though?"

"Where did these guys come from anyway?" Lee asked.

Ray looked between them. "We didn't find that out until Tala arrived with his team. See, after the whole thing in Hokkaido we went back to Tyson's. Kenny offered to fix Driger for me, while Tyson and Max bladed. So I went for a walk. It had been a long bus ride and I wanted to stretch my legs. While I was out, I ran into those creeps again. They'd followed us, all the way from Hokkaido. Things got bad in the team after that. There was a lot of tension, all the time. And there was the constant bickering. It got to the point that Tyson apparently told Kai to go back to Russia and Kai left Tyson's. We tried to continue the training and then the Blitzkrieg Boys arrived. We spoke and they told us that this team had come from Russia and had been trained by Boris."

"Blitzkrieg Boys?" Lee repeated. "I take it that's Tala and the others?"

"Yeah, they changed their name as soon as they were free to," Ray confirmed. "They told us they'd faced these people before and it had been a draw. They call themselves The Avalanchers, by the way. Anyway, the Blitzkrieg Boys found out that The Avalanchers had been trained by Boris and so they were keen to put an end to them. So I sent Max and Kenny in to update Tyson and went to set a trap with the Blitzkrieg Boys, because I knew they wouldn't be able to resist if they saw me out on the street all by myself. They'd proven that already. I left Driger's bit behind though, just in case something went wrong."

"So what happened?" Kevin asked. "They fall for it?"

"Hook, line and sinker," Ray answered. "And they weren't happy about it. They fought for a bit. It was wild. The Avalanchers used attacks that were a danger to spectators and some kids who'd noticed the beybattle and come to watch got hurt. I did my best to shield them. Fortunately The Avalanchers decided they didn't want to play with the Blitzkrieg Boys anymore and made a run for it. I'd lost my balance and fallen over, dropping my blade and one of them snatched it as they passed, but they threw it back when they realised the bit chip wasn't there. She called me a dirty rat for it."

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Mariah asked, concerned.

"Well," Ray hesitated. He didn't want to be worrying them, but he also didn't want to lie to them. "I did. They were sending out these ice missiles, most of them were small, but there was a big one that hit me in the leg and knocked me over. It really hurt and I briefly worried it might have broken the bone. It hadn't though, just the skin. I can't believe how lucky I am to keep coming out of all these messes so lightly. The Blitzkrieg Boys walked me back to Tyson's. Kai turned up and Tyson apologised, but Kai wasn't coming back fully because he was staying somewhere else and had paid for the full week, plus a friend of his had just died and he needed some space to sort out some things. Then there was a fire at his apartment and we suspect The Avalanchers were involved, because one of them attacked Kai in the hospital. But when we spoke to Kai about it, he wasn't having any of it. But with everything that had happened I don't blame him. We don't need Tyson flipping out again and doing something stupid. Anyway, with the number of fights we had between ourselves through all the stress were a problem and we clearly needed to improve. So we agreed to go our separate ways and get better before meeting up again. Tyson's on the move with his dad, no one knows where he is. That'll keep him safe, hopefully. Max and Kenny have gone to the All Starz in America. Kai took Hilary, a new member of the Bladebreakers, to Russia with him and the Blitzkrieg Boys and I came here."

"So, how long are you guys planning on being apart?" Lee asked. "Or d'you not know yet?"

"We don't know yet," Ray answered.

"Fair enough," Lee nodded. "Anyway, let's head home, shall we?"

"Yeah," Ray nodded, walking with the team as they began their journey home. He fell silent as he thought about the gift he had for Mariah. He would need to speak to Lee about it first. He didn't want to anger his friend and would rather have his blessing as it were. Then there was still the matter of telling Mariah herself. Ray felt another blush come to his face as he glanced at the girl and promptly looked away again.

The trip back to their little home town was a long one through the mountains. But for the White Tigers, it was an almost effortless journey. Little had changed in the time that Ray had been away and Kevin and Gary both told him how much the other villagers were missing him too. Ray enjoyed the journey and their company, taking part in the conversations happily. It was as if there'd never been any strife between them. Some youngsters were delighted to see Ray again and he greeted them warmly. Ray accompanied the team to the elders as they returned the tome and key and told them about the seal he'd seen. It was a serious matter that the elders would need to discuss and the teenagers were sent on their way again.

With that taken care of, Ray decided to head back to his place and invited the others to join him. Lee was the only one to join him, as the others all had chores to do now that they had returned. But they arranged to meet up again later, once everyone was free and Ray had been given the chance to settle in again. "I'm kinda glad it worked out this way," Ray commented once they reached his place. "I was wanting to speak with you alone."

"Oh?" Lee asked curiously, "About what, Ray?"

"Well, it's about your sister," Ray answered, finding himself blushing again. "You know I like her, right? More than like her."

Lee chuckled slightly as he leaned back against the doorframe. "Oh, I see where this is going."

The fact that Lee had chuckled was reassuring and Ray pressed on. "So what would your reaction be if I told her?"

"I appreciate you checking with me first, Ray," Lee replied. "You have my blessing, if that's what you're looking for." He lifted one hand and idly examined his nails. "Of course, if you ever hurt her, you know I'd put our friendship aside and strangle you with your own hair, right?"

"Of course. I don't ever want to hurt her," Ray answered taking out the gift he had for her and looking at it again.

"In that case, I have nothing to worry about," Lee said, turning out of Ray's doorway.

"Thanks, Lee," Ray called after him. Looking back over his shoulder, Lee smiled and waved before disappearing. Ray sighed and smiled before unpacking.

* * *

><p><strong>Russian Translation<strong>:

Zalupa = dickhead


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: This is for "justareader" for reviewing. Thank you so much. Phoenix and I appreciate the comment.

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 10

Nine hours and forty two minutes had passed when the plane touched down in Moscow. Hilary had slept a little on the flight, done about another hour or so of homework and was now eagerly awaiting experiencing Russia first hand. Leaving the airport once they'd collected all of their bags, the group headed out to the car park where Spencer had left his truck. "Hey, Kai," he said as he started loading up the back of the truck with their stuff. "We've got a few things to sort out now that we're back. So why don't you take Hilary and show her around for a while. I can come back and pick you up later."

Kai suddenly felt like he was being set up. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of spending time with Hilary, but the thought that his fellow Russians were playing match-maker disturbed him. Nevertheless, he agreed. "Alright. Red Square at six. That gives us three hours."

"I'll be there," Spencer nodded, shutting the tailgate and climbing into the driver's seat.

"Have fun," Ian called as he rolled down one of the back windows. Hilary glanced away to try hide her blush.

"Well, looks like it's just the two of us now," Kai said after a moment. He looked round at Hilary. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hilary answered, smiling brightly at Kai.

"Okay," Kai nodded. "Uh..." He hated being put on the spot like this, because he didn't really know what to do. If Ray had been around Kai would have asked him for advice. _What would Ray do? _he wondered.

Realising Kai was uncomfortable again, like he usually got when it came to socialising, Hilary decided to try help. "Where should we go first?" Hilary asked cheerfully.

"Well, how about Old Arbat Street?" Kai suggested. "It's the most famous street in Moscow and has everything from shops and cafés to stalls and street performances. It's not too far, if you want?"

"Sure," Hilary agreed brightly, glad to see the confidence return. Smiling slightly, Kai led her through Moscow to the street, which was bustling with activity. Stalls selling all kinds of trinkets and foods lined the whole length of the street centre and the atmosphere was warm and welcoming despite the chill in the air. Hilary was keen to take in the sights and sounds and had no end of questions. On occasion, she'd ask Kai how to say something in Russian. She barely noticed the temperature because she was enjoying herself so much.

"See anything in particular that you like?" Kai asked as they continued to browse.

"These are cute," Hilary commented spotting some shawl scarves made of wool and moved to examine them. "Wow," she breathed examining them. "The colours in these are amazing." One in particular caught her attention. The colours were bold and bright, red, pink, gold and lilac. It held a beautiful floral pattern. It had a black fringe of silk which seemed to emphasize the colour and pattern. Hilary straightened with a sigh, deciding to look for something less pricey.

Kai watched as she wandered over to another stall before looking back at the shawl Hilary had been admiring. She seemed to have really liked it and had looked a bit disappointed when she turned away. Making up his mind, Kai pulled out his wallet and bought the shawl, thanking the stall owner as it was handed to him in a small gift bag. Kai then walked after Hilary, with the bag kept out of her sight behind his back. Hilary eventually decided on Matryoshka Russian nesting dolls, as they were so iconic to the location. She apologised to Kai for taking so long as she turned back to him.

Kai rolled his eyes with a smile and held the bag out to her. "Here."

Hilary cocked her head curiously as she accepted the bag. "What's this?" she asked.

"Take a look inside and you'll find out," Kai replied, stepping past her and setting a slow pace so she could catch up.

Hilary looked inside the bag and gasped, practically squealing as she found the scarf and promptly rushed over to hug Kai, letting go before he could get uncomfortable again. "Oh, thank you, Kai. You didn't have to."

"Yeah, but I wanted to," Kai replied. "I don't mind."

Hilary smiled brightly and put on the scarf after checking for any labels. "I love it!"

"I'm glad," Kai replied. He smiled again. "It suits you."

Hilary blushed at the compliment and smiled again. "Thanks." Kai smiled glancing off to the side feeling a little shy. After a moment, he cleared his throat and silently offered Hilary his arm. Hilary blinked, looked at his arm then smiled brightly before accepting. She wondered if this meant he had thought about what they'd spoken about and had come to a decision. But she'd also come to understand that Kai wasn't used to being very social, so she was cautious about getting her hopes up and knew not to push him. Either way, she was determined to enjoy what time they had together and, in all honesty, it really wasn't hard to.

"Where to next?" Kai asked as they continued down the street. "See anything else you like?"

Hilary shook her head with a smile. She looked to a wall. "That's the Moscow Kremlin there, isn't it?"

"That's right," Kai nodded. "You've been doing your homework I see."

"Mm," Hilary confirmed with a nod. "Are we able to go look around in there?"

"Some of it," Kai told her. "More than half of it is closed to the public, but you can see a little. Want to go?"

"Yeah," Hilary replied brightly with a nod. "I'd like that." Glad that she seemed to be enjoying herself, Kai led Hilary to the ticket office and they made their way inside once they got their tickets. They had been lucky and picked a good day to go as it wasn't too busy. Kai showed her around the area they were allowed to go to, telling her some of the history when she asked. When six o'clock came round, Hilary was starting to feel exhausted with the jetlag and the long day. Despite this, she'd still thoroughly enjoyed herself. "Thank you, Kai," Hilary said as they made their way to Red Square to meet Spencer. "I really enjoyed today."

"I'm glad," Kai replied. "I did too." Arriving in Red Square, they saw that Spencer was already there and climbed into the back of his truck for the trip back to the base.

"Is it far?" Hilary asked curiously.

"Over an hour," Spencer replied from the front.

Hilary nodded in acceptance of the answer and settled back, looking out the window until she dozed off against it. Noticing that she'd fallen asleep, Kai removed his coat and placed it over her to keep her warm. He then looked up and saw Spencer looking at them in the rear-view mirror. "Don't say a word," Kai told him. Spencer just chuckled and stayed quiet.

000

Despite having Lee's blessing, Ray hadn't yet told Mariah how he felt. He'd tried a few times when the others had finished their chores and the group met up, but things had come up, whether it was a member of the group, or one of the local children persistently begging for lessons. After a good night's sleep, Ray was determined to try again, with better results, and set out to do so. He found Mariah having an early morning training match with her brother and sat nearby to wait for them to finish, watching as their blades clashed continuously. Mariah caught her blade as the match finished in a draw and smirked at her brother. "Good match, Lee. But I wish you'd stop going easy on me. I know you've got more power than that."

Lee grinned. "It's still early, Mariah. You don't want to blow all your energy first thing."

"Good morning," Ray greeted them, standing up and moving closer.

"Morning, Ray," Lee replied before smirking. "I'm going to go check on Kevin and Gary," he announced, walking away.

Mariah stuck her tongue out at him as he left. "That's not the point. You should fight every battle at your best. Wouldn't you agree, Ray?"

"Yeah," Ray nodded once. "You've improved."

"Thanks," Mariah replied. "I've been working hard, like the others."

"I can tell," Ray responded brightly before becoming awkward and blushing a little, "Hey, um, Mariah?"

"What's the matter?" Mariah asked with a smile.

"Uh, nothing's the matter it's just, um..." Ray trailed off and took out the small bag containing Mariah's present. "I wanted to speak to you, to tell you how I feel. How much you mean to me. And I got you this. To show you how I feel." Ray held out the gift towards Mariah, the blush even more prominent. "Here."

Eyes widening slightly, Mariah carefully took the bag and opened it. She gasped when she saw the necklace and lifted it out. "Ray..." She looked up at him. "I don't know what to say."

"I care for you deeply, Mariah. And it would mean a lot to me if you'd let me take you out some time. Obviously that's half of a pair," Ray commented to Mariah and held up the white half, Yang, as his point. He looked at her again. It was WAY too late to back out now. "I've always loved you, Mariah. I just didn't understand it when we were younger."

Mariah's eyes lit up and she smiled happily. "Here," she said, placing her necklace in his hand. She then turned round and lifted her hair out of the way. Ray smiled and gently fastened the necklace of Yin around Mariah's neck. Turning back to face him, Mariah admired the necklace around her neck. "Thank you, Ray," she said. "This means a lot." Going up on her tiptoes, she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm so relieved," Ray told her sincerely, wrapping his arms around her tentatively. Mariah sighed happily in his arms, resting her head against his chest. With him, she felt perfectly safe. She'd waited for this day for a long time now. "So you'll let me take you out on a date some time?" Ray asked.

"Sure. I'd like that," Mariah replied.

"Great. How does Saturday sound to you?"

"Perfect," Mariah chirped. "I can't wait."

"Me neither," Ray replied, kissing the top of her head and continuing to hold her close.

Mariah giggled. "So, I take it Lee knew about this? That why he made himself scarce?"

"Yeah," Ray confirmed. "I spoke to him first. Got his blessing."

"Ah, that's good," Mariah commented, "Means I don't need to tell him." Pulling away, she smiled and caught Ray's hand. "Come on. Let's go have some fun at the falls. The weather is perfect for it."

"Sure," Ray agreed brightly.

000

Hilary opened her eyes and frowned, not recognising her surroundings. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was on a bed, in her clothes with a blanket over her. Then she remembered what had happened. She was in Russia with Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys and she'd fallen asleep on the way to their accommodation from sightseeing. Hilary got up and investigated her surroundings before washing up and getting changed, then headed out to explore the rest of the building and find Kai. The building was old, yet surprisingly warm and comfortable. At the end of the corridor there was a landing with an open staircase which looked down on the main room. A large open fire crackled away in the hearth, filling the room with warmth. Long heavy curtains were drawn shut in front of the windows, to keep heat in and block out the sight if the blizzard that was currently blowing outside. A half open door led through to what must have been the kitchen and voices were coming from beyond it. The main room was full of furniture and various other items to make it feel comfortable, yet only one person was there.

Kai was stretched out on the sofa in front of the fire, fast asleep, with a large husky lying just in front of the sofa. The dog was almost completely black, with a grey chest and face markings. His body was littered with scars, which showed up as lighter marks in his coat. There was also a scar down one side of his face, over his left eye. Unbeknownst to Hilary, it was Czar, the dog that the boys had talked about on the flight over. Knowing one of the dogs was best avoided, but not knowing which one, Hilary decided it would be best to keep her distance. She made her way closer to the fire, giving the large husky a wide berth, relishing in the warm glow the fire provided. There really was nothing like a proper fire. Electric heating just didn't hold the same charm. Hilary sighed happily and wondered if she should head through to join the others in the presumed kitchen. At her movement, the dog's ears perked forward and he lifted his head. He stared up at Hilary when he saw her.

Hilary glanced at the dog and smiled. "Hey, you," she said softly, before looking to the fire again. "Huskies are so cute." Czar wagged his tail slightly and sat up, inching forward slightly to investigate her more closely. Hearing the light bang of a tail against the sofa, Kai' eyes blinked open sleepily. Hilary turned at the movement and crouched down, holding out her hand, palm up to let the dog sniff. Czar watched her with his mismatched eyes, before sniffing her hand. After a moment, he seemed to decide that he liked her and nuzzled her palm. Kai's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You're gorgeous," Hilary said softly, gently petting the dog.

Propping himself up on one elbow, Kai looked down at the pair. "I must admit, I'm surprised," he said quietly. "Czar doesn't normally take to new people so fast."

Hilary looked up. "Oh, Kai, I thought you were asleep there." She looked at the dog again. "So you're Czar?" She was surprised that this was the very dog she'd been cautioned about. Sitting there so nicely for her and letting her pet him. On the first day. Within such a short space of time. She looked at Kai again. "Sorry I fell asleep on the way here. How did I get inside? The last thing I remember was being in the truck." She guessed one of them must have carried her, but she had no idea who. And why hadn't they woken her instead?

"I carried you in," Kai told her, stretching slightly on the sofa. "You seemed tired, so I didn't want to wake you."

Hilary smiled at him. "You didn't have to go to all that trouble. You could have woken me up. But it was very thoughtful of you. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kai said, returning the smile. He looked down at Czar. "I'd say you've made a friend for life there."

Hilary giggled a little. "He's not what I expected from what I heard."

"He's acting like a completely different dog," Kai told her. "For him to accept you so quickly is unbelievable." Kai smirked. "I mean, he still doesn't like Bryan."

"Really?" Hilary asked, surprised.

"Really," Kai nodded. "It's quite amusing actually." Outside, another dog started barking and Czar turned his head. More dogs then joined in and the noise grew louder.

Hilary turned her head as well and then looked at Kai. "Why do you think they're barking like that?"

Czar stood up and trotted out of the room, heading through the kitchen and going out the large dog flap. Kai got up and headed after him. "Let's find out." Hilary quickly followed after them. Moving through the kitchen, they passed the Blitzkrieg Boys, who were all looking out the window. The rest of the pack were all scattered around outside, standing and sitting in the snow, barking. Opening the door, Kai headed out after Czar, who was heading straight for the large dog shed down the path.

"What did you do to the dogs now, Bryan?" Ian laughed as they all filed outside.

"Shut up!" Bryan growled. "I didn't even go near them."

"Let's just find out," Tala told them all.

Reaching the shed, Kai opened the door and looked inside. It was dark but he could hear movement and reached for the light switch. His eyes widened in shock, "Oh my god."

"What is it?" Hilary asked from behind him.

"Yeah move it, Kai," Ian told him. "We can't see."

Shooting him a slightly irritated look, Kai stepped to the side and let the others in. At the end of the shed, curled up in the straw was another one of the dogs, a bitch called Ziva. She lifted her head and looked at the group in the doorway, before turning her attention to the small, squeaking bundles next to her. She'd just had puppies. Hilary gasped and covered her mouth as she almost squealed in delight. "That's so cute!" she commented through her hands.

Kai smiled at her then looked at the others. "Don't tell me you didn't know about this," he said to them.

Hilary quietly counted the puppies then recounted them again a few times to make sure. "I think there are ten of them," she commented to Kai, "Ten puppies. What are you going to do with them when they're old enough to leave their mother?" So many animals would be such a handful.

"Hey, we're just as surprised as you are, Kai," Bryan replied, holding his hands up innocently. "You're the animal person here, after all."

Sighing and shaking his head, Kai turned away from the others. "I have no idea, Hilary," he replied honestly. He walked over to Ziva's bed and knelt down, checking over mum and pups. Czar was sitting proudly off to one side. "Let's get these guys inside," Kai suggested. "It's too cold out here for them right now."

"May I help?" Hilary asked.

"Of course, come over here and speak to her," Kai replied. "We want her kept calm while we move the litter." Standing up, Kai found an old wooden box and a dog blanket lying at one side of the shed. It would be perfect to place the puppies in to carry them inside. Outside, the rest of the pack were still barking and howling.

Hilary came closer to Ziva and held out her hand for Ziva to sniff. She spoke softly and when Ziva had accepted her, she petted the new mother's head gently. "Your babies are beautiful, you must be so proud. Well done."

Taking charge, since he seemed to be the only one to know what he was doing, Kai sent the Blitzkrieg Boys off to feed the other dogs, or just make themselves useful. Once they were gone, Kai showed Ziva the box and began carefully placing each puppy inside it, one at a time. Making sure they would all be sheltered from the cold wind with the blanket, Kai lifted the box. "Come on then, girl," he said to the new mother, clicking his tongue, "Czar, you too." Czar left the shed at Kai's call and Ziva slowly moved out of her bed of straw to follow. Kai looked at Hilary. "We'll set up another bed for them, near the fire." Hilary nodded, smiling brightly, and followed. Once they were inside and had mother and pups settled again, Kai sighed and leaned back against the sofa. "Well, this was a nice surprise for you coming," he commented. "It's just as well you like dogs."

"Yeah," Hilary agreed. "What great timing too."

Kai smiled and looked at her. "... I'm glad you came."

Hilary looked at Kai in surprise then smiled warmly, "Me too. Thanks again for inviting and bringing me here."

"It's no problem," Kai told her. The fire continued to crackle away in the hearth and the chimney whistled quietly from the wind outside. Everything seemed calm and peaceful. Then suddenly, the ground started to shake.

000

Tala and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys were heading back in from feeding the dogs as Kai had instructed when the ground began to shake. The pack reacted immediately, growing restless and Tala paused, looking around. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he sensed Wolborg's displeasure.

000

"Something's wrong," Kai said quietly, standing up and moving to look outside. The blizzard had picked up again, making it almost impossible to see anything. But the ground was still shaking and it sounded like something was running towards the base at speed. Something big and heavy. In Kai's pocket, Dranzer started to glow brightly and Kai could sense Black Dranzer getting angry in the back of his mind.

"What's causing this?" Hilary asked, concerned.

"I don't know," Kai replied. "But it's not good." He frowned as he felt both his phoenixes grow more and more agitated. "Tala... I think it's a bit beast..."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Tala replied.

A long, high pitched howl cut through the air like a knife and the dogs went mental. Making his decision, Kai ran out into the snow, clicking his blade onto its launcher as he went. The howl came again, this time much closer and Kai skidded to a stop as he saw a large, black, dog-like bit beast running towards him. It was a jackal and Kai could tell from looking at it that it was unstable and looking for a fight. So, instinctively, he launched Dranzer. Tala and the others followed immediately and Hilary ignored all comments directed at her about going back inside as she followed. Dranzer rushed out within seconds and his blade cut through the snow. "What?" Kai gasped, looking around desperately. "There's..." He looked back up at the jackal bit beast. "There's no beyblade!" Howling, the jackal attacked and Kai had to jump back out of the way. Dranzer screeched and dived at the other bit beast, but the jackal ducked, narrowly missing the phoenix's talons. Dranzer then had to beat his wings hard to climb up into the air again. "Dranzer, watch out!" Kai shouted, as he watched the jackal reach round to grab Dranzer's long tail feathers in its mouth.

"How can a bit beast have no blade?" Hilary exclaimed. She certainly was no expert when it came to bit beasts, but she was pretty certain that they needed a beyblade. It didn't make any sense.

The jackal's jaws snapped shut narrowly missing Dranzer's tail feathers and the bit beast turned its head. Black eyes landed on Hilary and the jackal snarled. Turning once he saw Dranzer was safe Kai noticed Hilary. Standing slightly away from the rest of the group the jackal had singled her out as an easy target. Growling the bit beast opened its mouth as energy started to build in the back of its throat. "Hilary, get back!" Kai shouted rushing towards her. Somehow, he got to her just before the beam of energy that came from the jackal's mouth and pushed her out of the way. The beam hit Kai in the back and he felt a hot stinging pain go right through him as he landed in the snow. But when Kai checked there was no wound and the pain had gone just as quickly as it had come.

"Kai!" Hilary gasped, dropping to his side as the Blitzkrieg Boys rushed over. "Are you alright?"

With a hand on his chest where the wound should have been, Kai nodded. "Yeah..." he replied, confused. Dranzer screeched and Kai looked up just in time to see his beloved bit beast put himself between the jackal and them. The jackal caught the phoenix in the shoulder area, right where his wing joined his body and red feathers went everywhere. "Move, now!" Kai shouted to the others as the two bit beasts thrashed about above them. Tala caught Hilary's arm and pushed her towards Spencer as the Blitzkrieg Boys all moved to make sure they were out of the way. Spencer moved Hilary so that he was between her and the danger while Tala prepared to back Kai up. "It's strong," Kai told Tala as he got to his feet holding his arm as he felt Dranzer's pain, "Strong and unstable."

"Well we'll just have to end it quick then," Tala replied, launching his blade. "Wolborg!"

"Come on, Dranzer," Kai encouraged his bit beast. "Fight back!" Crying out Dranzer tried to pull his wing free but the jackal had a strong grip on it. Kai grit his teeth. "It's... stealing his energy..." He could feel Dranzer growing weaker by the second. And as Dranzer grew weaker, Black Dranzer grew stronger. The strain of holding him back was already starting to give Kai a headache.

"Never mind trying to fight back," Tala told Kai. "PULL back! Get Dranzer out of there and let me take over! You haven't recovered yet."

The pain got worse as Black Dranzer's power increased. "I... can't..." Everything started to turn dark around them and Kai found himself getting dizzy and lightheaded. Dranzer crashed to the ground with a pained scream as the jackal pinned him and went for his neck. "No!" Kai yelled. Suddenly Black Dranzer rushed out fuelled by Kai's anger. With a deafening roar, the black phoenix slammed into the jackal and sent it flying through the air. But that was all he could manage and, with no more energy, Black Dranzer disappeared just as quickly as he'd appeared. "... Tala..." Kai groaned weakly before collapsing into the snow. The pain was too much for him to bear and he passed out.

Stunned was the best word to describe Tala's reaction. For a split second, which felt like an eternity, Tala could only stare before something inside snapped. Kai was out of the way now. Out of the line of fire. And the jackal was way past dead for what it had done. Looking at Kai briefly Tala turned back to the fight with a wild look in his eyes and his body tensed for attack. "Novae Rog!" With both phoenixes gone the jackal turned its attention to Wolborg. Its body was giving off crazy shockwaves as if it couldn't control them. Snarling it charged towards the ice wolf and suddenly exploded upon impact with Wolborg's attack creating a complete whiteout. Tala shielded his eyes with his arm during the whiteout then looked around as soon as he was able to see again. He could hardly believe what he'd just seen but it seemed that the jackal really was gone. "Kai!" With the threat gone Tala turned his attention to his fallen comrade.

Kai gave no response from where he lay in the deep snow. He was so out of it that he wasn't even shivering from the cold. "What the hell just happened?" Ian demanded, rushing over with the others.

"That stupid thing did a kamikaze run, I don't know," Tala bit out as he lifted Kai from the ground. "Everyone back inside. It's gone."

Knowing better than to argue with him, the others all did as Tala said. Hilary gave Kai a concerned look before heading in with the other Blitzkrieg Boys. Tala carried Kai into the building settling him on the couch and having his beyblade follow him inside. "Is he okay?" Bryan asked quietly, standing at the back of the couch with Spencer and Ian.

Hilary knelt down on the floor next to Kai and touched his forehead checking for the start of a fever. Thankfully his temperature was normal. "I think he's just out cold," the girl replied. "I don't see any injuries."

"He hadn't recovered yet," Tala pointed out.

Hilary nodded sadly and pulled Dranzer out of her pocket having picked him up outside. "I wonder what that beam was though..." she said thoughtfully, looking at the blade in her hand. "What did it do?"

"There's no way for us to know yet," Tala commented.

"Well that bit beast must have come from somewhere," Ian said. "I say we go find out!"

Tala folded his arms thoughtfully. Kai and Hilary were both vulnerable. They couldn't leave them unguarded. "Spencer, go with Ian to investigate. Bryan, you stay here with me to make sure nothing else happens," Tala decided.

The large Russian nodded, "Alright. If we find anything we'll come back and let you know."

"I'll go get the dogs ready," Ian said, heading outside. He and Spencer would make better time if they took the sled and 6 of the dogs, leaving Ziva and Czar behind.

"Find out as much as you can," Tala told Spencer. Nodding again Spencer headed out after Ian.

Bryan walked to a window and watched them leave. "You really think it's alright to let them go?" he asked Tala. "We have no idea what we're up against."

"They're only to scout in order to find out what we're up against," Tala answered.

Bryan shrugged, "Alright. I was just saying."

Over on the couch, Kai stirred and opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked quietly, looking around in confusion.

"The answer to that depends on how much you remember for yourself," Tala informed him.

Kai sat up slowly. "Not much," he replied honestly. "That bit beast appearing is the last thing that comes to mind."

"Well, in a nutshell, you fought with that bit beast, but it gave you a hard time. You were hit with some kind of beam, you lost control of Black Dranzer and you passed out," Tala informed Kai. "Ian and Spencer have gone to see what they can find out."

Kai cursed quietly under his breath, "Again?" He gritted his teeth. Black Dranzer getting out of control was becoming a serious problem. One he knew he had to address sooner rather than later. Kai looked up at Tala. "I think I'm going to need your help with training."

"Rest first," Tala replied. "We can start when you've recovered."

"An hour," Kai insisted. "I don't have time to be lying around."

"If you're ready by then," Tala stated. "And I'll be the judge of that. Don't argue with me."

Kai growled at him but decided that it wasn't worth the energy to argue and lay back on the couch. "Yes, dad," he replied in a clipped tone.

Hilary covered her mouth as she giggled while Tala let out a small noise of irritation. "Don't encourage him," Tala told her which only had the effect of making Hilary laugh harder.

"Yeah, because it makes daddy angry," Kai told her with a smirk.

"Shut up, Kai and go to sleep," Tala snapped.

"It could be worse," Hilary pointed out laughing and holding her stomach. "He could be calling you mom!"

"Pfft," Ian sniggered ducking behind the couch before Tala could swing at him. "I'm gonna remember that one!"

"Weren't you leaving?" Tala snarled at him.

"I'm just going," Ian replied quickly before grabbing something from one of the chairs. "I just forgot something." He made a hasty retreat back out the door, "Bye, mom!"

Hilary doubled over almost crying with laughter when Tala followed Ian out the door yelling death threats at him. "Is it always like this here?" she asked Kai.

"Pretty much," Kai replied. "When we're not actually trying to kill each other we just look like we are." He smirked. "You'll get used to it." Hilary giggled again. Kai smiled then looked at Bryan and nodded towards the door. Bryan took the hint and left the room leaving Kai and Hilary alone. Kai looked back at Hilary hesitantly. "I wanted to apologise."

Hilary blinked and looked at him. "About what, Kai?" she asked curiously.

"Tala said I lost control of Black Dranzer," Kai replied guiltily looking down. "That means I put you in danger."

"I was more concerned about your safety," Hilary replied. "That attack would have hit me, but you saved me and you got hurt as a result. I should be the one apologizing to you. I should have stayed out of the way. So I'm sorry for that."

Kai shook his head. "When I asked you to come here with me I made a promise to myself to protect you. But I didn't stop to think that you might not be safe with me... People tend to get hurt around me." Thoughts of the abbey and the explosion when he'd first launched Black Dranzer came to mind. Several people had died in that accident and Kai had to live with that for the rest of his life. Just the thought of hurting someone he cared about, like Hilary, scared him more than anything. He had to get Black Dranzer under his control permanently before he risked harming anyone else. There was already too much blood on his hands.

Hilary took Kai's hand in both of her own and looked him in the eye. "It's not your fault. I still trust you. Please try to trust yourself."

Kai smiled tenderly, "Alright. I'll try." Hilary returned the smile warmly.

000

With all his chores for the day finished Lee sat down with his beyblade to make some adjustments. It hadn't been spinning well the day before after the training match he'd had with Ray, Kevin, Gary and Mariah. Ray had asked for their help on multiple opponent battles and the resulting free-for-all had gotten a bit wild and they'd all be making repairs before the next match. Examining the parts he frowned when he found that the base had been damaged quite badly putting the other parts out of alignment. Removing the broken blade base Lee replaced it with a new one, taking his time with each part as he reassembled the blade again, occasionally changing his mind and switching one part with another until he was satisfied. Lee turned his head as there was some laughter outside and decided to go and investigate. He found two of his teammates speaking together.

"I gotta hand it to you, Mariah," Kevin was saying gleefully as he held a measuring tape, looking at it. "That was pretty sneaky."

"Perhaps, but it's not a dirty kind of sneaky," Mariah replied looking pleased with herself. "After all I'm entitled to hug him."

Kevin snickered. "That doesn't normally involve flooring him though!" he laughed.

"What are you two up to?" Lee asked them.

"Mariah managed to get the last measurement," Kevin answered, holding up the tape. "And Ray doesn't suspect a thing."

"Good," Lee replied, before looking at his sister. "So you hugged him to get the measurement, huh?"

"She didn't just hug him," Kevin laughed. "She totally bowled him over and knocked the air out of him. He didn't get the chance to notice the measuring tape."

"It wasn't that bad," Mariah protested, much to Kevin's amusement.

Lee looked around. "Where's Gary?"

"Well, we wanted someone to keep Ray busy whenever we discussed this so he wouldn't know and he wanted Gary's help with something so they've gone back to Ray's," Kevin answered. "Ray probably has some new recipe he's wanting to try out or something."

"As long as Ray doesn't let him eat too much between meals," Lee commented.

"And as long as he doesn't forget that he's picking me up this afternoon," Mariah put in folding her arms.

"No tongue on the first date," Kevin chimed.

"Shut up, Kevin!" Mariah snapped, raising her fist but Kevin had leapt out of the way and was running from her laughing as Mariah gave chase. Lee picked up the abandoned measurement tape and headed inside leaving them to it with a soft laugh.

000

"Hey, Chief, what are you doing?" Max asked, having just had a practice round with Eddy of the All Starz. Kenny had a pile of beyblade parts around him and Dizzi open in front of him. A file of data had been pulled up.

"Dizzi and I are building new beyblades for all of you," Kenny answered brightly. "These blades will enhance your specialties and the power of your bit beasts. They're also designed to withstand a bit more of a beating. So it should give you all an edge when you battle."

"Sweet!" Max replied eagerly. "Is mine ready? I can't wait to try it out."

"Almost," Kenny answered. He finished up what he was doing then held it out to Max, "All done, Max. Enjoy."

"Yay! Thanks, Chief!" Max cheered, taking his new blade and rushing off to try it out.

000

The date had been a picnic a good few miles from the village to ensure they weren't disturbed. Or at least that had been Ray's plan. It had started out well and Mariah had been delighted. But now Mariah was fuming quietly as Ray walked her home in silence. The silence became too much for her to bear and Mariah suddenly launched into a rant. "Just who does she think she is? How dare she come out of nowhere like that and start flirting with you? Right in front of me! The nerve!"

"We'll try again, Mariah," Ray assured her. "We could always try going to Hong Kong or something next time. Since the countryside idea didn't work."

"Was she stupid or something?" Mariah continued, too wound up to take in Ray's suggestion. "How many ways can you possibly tell her that you're not interested? She didn't listen when you asked her nicely to leave you alone. And she didn't listen when you got annoyed and told her to get lost! This makes me so angry!"

"Mariah, I'm really not interested in her so there's no threat," Ray pointed out trying to calm the girl down as they were now back in the village.

"A threat? A THREAT?" Mariah screamed. "You think I feel threatened by her? Well I don't! She's nothing!"

"Exactly. So why are you letting her get to you so much?"

"I'm not letting-" Mariah cut herself off and looked around. A few of their fellow villagers were looking at them. Mariah sighed calming herself. "I'm sorry, Ray."

"Don't worry about it," Ray replied with a smile as he wrapped a comforting arm around her and they continued on their way. "Besides she wasn't even interested in me. She kept looking at you the whole time and smirking. She was doing it to annoy you and by getting wound up you're letting her win. There is something about her that does raise some concern though," Ray commented after a few moments. Mariah looked up at him, surprised that he'd bring the girl up again. "I think she was a Panther."

"What? But they don't belong here! They know that! Our ancestors sent them packing and they're not supposed to come back. Ever," Mariah replied.

"Maybe they decided it wasn't important and stopped passing on the stories. But there was that guy with their seal the day I came back, remember? He didn't look like one of them physically but I'm sure he's on their side."

"We should report this to the elders then," Mariah mused and looked at Ray. "You were gonna walk me home and then go do that weren't you?" she guessed. Ray looked at her smiled and nodded. "No need. I'll come with you."

000

The morning was another cold one and Hilary was glad that she was still curled up under the covers of her bed. The window rattled from the wind outside and she could hear it whistling past the domes on the roof. That and creaking floorboards as somebody moved around outside. Hilary frowned as she glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only four in the morning. Who on earth was up at this hour? She already knew that both Kai and Tala were early risers but even they didn't usually get up this early. Deciding to check Hilary slipped out of bed wrapping the top blanket around her shoulders as she did. Padding across the wooden floor in her bare feet she opened her room door slowly and looked out. Her eyes met familiar misty grey-blue almost immediately and Hilary couldn't help but blush. "K-Kai..." Stepping back from the door she hurriedly tried to sort her messy hair.

Kai cleared his throat letting go of the door handle, "Morning. Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake," Hilary replied with a shy smile. "It's the wind outside I think."

Kai nodded. "Well there is a storm blowing," he mused before looking back at Hilary. "You should go back to bed. It's still cold." He looked down at her bare feet. "You'll get a chill if you're not careful."

Hilary blinked only just taking in Kai's appearance. He had a bag slung over one shoulder and a thick black coat on. "What... Kai, what are you up to? You look like you're going out."

The boy smirked. "That's because I am."

"What? In this weather?" Hilary breathed a laugh of disbelief. "I don't know if you're brave or just crazy."

Kai chuckled. "A bit of both," he replied. "Tala and I are heading out to train. We'll be back tonight." He glanced off to the side. "I just wanted to let you know that before I left. That's why I was outside your door."

"Oh... Can't you wait for the storm to pass? Anything could happen out there." Hilary's gaze fell to the floor. "The idea of something happening to you... It scares me."

Her words made Kai smile and he stepped forward hesitantly lifting her chin with his forefinger. "I'll be fine. I'm used to the weather here. Plus Tala will be with me."

Hilary looked back at him, "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good." Hilary stepped forward and wrapped her arms round him, resting her head on his chest. "I'll keep an eye out for you."

Looking down tenderly at her, Kai returned the hug, pulling the blanket around her further. He rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I'll see you when I get back. Okay?"

Smiling Hilary nodded and pulled away slowly. "Okay. Be careful." Giving her a small smile Kai turned and left. Hilary stepped out of the room and watched him go down the stairs meeting Tala in the main room. The two boys looked up and Hilary waved to them both before going back to bed. She trusted what Kai had said. They would be fine.

000

As they had been every day for the past couple of weeks Ray and the White Tigers were under intense training away from the village to prevent damage. They'd been up since before dawn working at it and were about to have a match. "All of us?" Kevin asked Ray surprised at his request. "You want to fight all of us? At the same time? That's a bit over-confident."

"It's not about being over-confident. It's about knowing how The Avalanchers work. They gang up on ya. I need to practice at dealing with multiple opponents. At the same time. Please, guys. This is the only way I can protect Driger."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Ray. Of course we're in," Lee assured him. "We were just surprised."

"Let's do this!" Mariah cried cheerfully readying her beyblade. The others followed suit. "Do the honours, Ray!"

"Right," Ray nodded. "Three. Two. One. Let it rip!" All five bladers pulled their rip cords, sending their beyblades into battle. "Go, Driger!"

"Galux!" Mariah called. "Cat Scratch!" Galux growled fiercely bursting from Mariah's beyblade.

"Dodge it, Driger!" Ray called.

"Galzzly! Bear Axe!" Gary commanded and his blade headed straight for Ray's smashing up the surface they were using.

Driger avoided the attacks with sharp turns and a consistent high speed. "Galman! Let's put a stop to that tiger!" Kevin called out as his blade wobbled. "Crazy Monkey!"

"Now, Driger!" Ray shouted. "Vulcan Claw!"

Lee laughed a little. "I see what you're playing at, Ray. Galeon! Dark Lightning Attack!" The timing of the attacks caused Kevin's blade to hit both Gary's and Mariah's while Ray's blade clashed head on with Lee's. Sparks flew from the two blades as they pushed against each other neither one giving an inch. "You're not going to win, Ray," Lee growled as he put more energy into his blade.

"Just try and stop me, Lee!" Ray retorted.

"Oh, I'll do more than try!" Lee replied.

The two blades backed off momentarily before clashing again, harshly, then began bouncing off each other continuously for a few moments before charging again. As Driger and Galeon wrestled, Galux came out of nowhere knocking Driger back, straight into Galman's Crazy Monkey Attack. Ray gasped and glanced at the other members of the team before turning back to his own blade. "Driger!" Ray called out in concern. Driger's blade spun back from the others and wobbled for a moment before levelling out again. Ray breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes focussing for only a split second before opening them again. "Vulcan Power Claw!" he yelled and Driger smashed past all four opponents as there was some laughter from somewhere nearby behind him. Galzzly, Galux, Galman and Galeon returned to their blades as they stopped spinning though Driger was still going. Ray turned around while Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin looked up. "Oh, great..." Ray murmured spotting the newcomers. Behind him the White Tigers picked up their blades and moved to stand alongside him. Lee was to his right while Mariah stood to his left. Gary was at Lee's right and Kevin stood at the end.

In front of them were five teenagers. They all had dark skin, black hair, green eyes and pointed ears. There was one girl amongst them and she wore a long blue top over pink trousers. The smallest of the boys wore black shorts and a blue jumper. The second shortest wore green shorts, a purple vest and a green baseball cap jammed backwards over his head. The tallest boy wore blue trousers and wristbands, a green vest and a fuchsia headband with long tails. The last one had an earring in his left ear, wore a blue bandana and T-shirt and an orange vest over the T-Shirt and brown, baggy pants. The girl grinned. "Hello again, Ray," she greeted and smirked at the sound of frustration and anger that Mariah made.

"Ray, do you know these people?" Lee asked.

"Nope," Ray answered bluntly closing his eyes as he put one hand to his hip and turned sideways as he held out the other. His beyblade spun round in front of him and jumped to his outstretched hand.

"Aw, Sweetie, you haven't forgotten me already have you?" the girl asked.

Ray opened his eyes and looked at her without turning his head or body back towards the newcomers. "Don't call me that."

"What? Sweetie? Why not?" the girl asked winking at Ray. Kevin started snickering while Lee's eyes narrowed and Ray turned further away. "I like calling you Sweetie 'cause you're cute."

"ENOUGH!" Mariah screamed at the girl. "Ray told you last time that he doesn't like you, he's not interested in you and he wants you to leave him alone! So why are you-"

"Mariah," Ray interrupted her sternly. Mariah stopped, stunned, and looked at him. Ray shook his head. "Don't give her the satisfaction."

"Who is she?" Lee asked them.

"She showed up out of nowhere when Ray took me out and she kept flirting with him no matter what he said or did," Mariah told her brother glaring at the other girl hatefully. "So don't bother blaming Ray, Lee. He tried to make her go away. He really did. He tried being nice and she just said it was sweet. He tried being mean and she said he was just playing hard to get."

"Kathleen," the one wearing a baseball cap spoke up. "Leave it for now. We're here on business."

"Okay, Hughie," the girl, Kathleen, chimed.

"Introductions should come first," Hughie announced facing Ray and the White Tigers team. "I'm Hughie. These are Kathleen, Liam," Hughie gestured to the boy with the fuchsia headband, "Blane," the one with the blue bandana, "And Omar," Hughie finished gesturing to the smallest member. "And we're the Panthers team. But don't worry. We know who you guys are; Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin of the White Tigers team and Ray of the Bladebreakers. You can go away just now. This doesn't concern a Bladebreaker."

Lee smirked. "If it concerns the White Tigers then it concerns Ray. He's one of us."

Ray's eyes widened slightly and he looked at his friend. "Lee..."

"Oh, so you've jumped ship again, huh?" Hughie sneered.

"Ray will always be a White Tiger, no matter what team he's on," Lee declared raising a fist. He looked at Ray. "And don't you forget that, my friend."

Ray's expression changed from surprised to delighted and he nodded determinedly. "Right," he said turning to face the Panthers with the White Tigers.

"Makes no difference to us," Hughie shrugged. "After all, you've got a monkey on your team. What sort of bit beast is THAT for a team with tiger in its name?"

"And I suppose that means you all have cat-based bit beasts then?" Ray asked.

"Not all of us. No," Hughie answered.

"Then you're a hypocrite," Ray pointed out, clicking Driger onto his launcher. "You're acting tough but let's see you back up that bark with some bite!"

"You're a mouthy little brat, aren't you," Blane stated with a laugh as he stepped forward doing the same with his own blade.

"Are we here to talk or beyblade?" Ray retorted raising his launcher.

Blane raised his own. "Three, two, one, let it rip!" Blane launched his blade.

"Go, Driger!" Ray cried as he launched his own. The two blades clashed and charged at each other with sparks flying though neither blader called out their bit beast yet. "Is that all you got?" Ray asked having his blade knock back his opponent's. Ray placed his hands on his hips and cocked his head a little. "Dude, are you even gonna try fighting back? This is embarrassing!"

"Rgh shut your mouth!" Blane snarled.

"Let it rip!" Omar called launching his blade at Ray's knocking Driger back.

"Hey!" Kevin shouted running to Ray's side. "If he's going to join you then I'm joining Ray!"

"Go ahead, Runt," Blane sneered.

"Let it rip!" Kevin called launching his blade. "I've got your back, Ray."

Ray winked and gave Kevin the thumbs up. "Thanks, Kev!"

"Go, my bit beast!" Blane and Omar shouted in unison, calling out their bit beasts. A wild boar came from Blane's blade and Omar's bit beast took the form of a rabbit.

"What?" Kevin exclaimed as he and Ray stared in shock. They then looked at each other in silence wondering if their opponents were even being serious.

"This is a joke," Lee growled as he watched on with Gary and Mariah. "How dare they mock us like this!"

Ray and Kevin, however, burst out in hysterics, "After they made fun of you for Galman too!" Ray commented to Kevin as they laughed.

"You guys are morons!" Kevin told Blane and Omar. "Tigers EAT pigs and rabbits! Don't you guys know that bit beasts share the same strengths and weaknesses as their animal counterparts? Ray's got Driger, you fools!"

"Don't treat me like some clueless rookie, you little shrimp!" Blane snapped. "I know your friend has the white tiger. But even a tiger has to be careful of a boar's tusks!"

"Tusks will only help you if you can actually catch me!" Ray told them as his pupils turned to slits. "Go, Driger!" he cried as he called out his bit beast. Driger appeared, briefly, and then his blade disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Blane exclaimed in shock. He watched on in horror as his blade was knocked about from all sides. One blow sent it flying and it was then bounced into the air again before it could hit the ground. "This can't be!"

"Ha! Scream if you wanna go faster," Ray taunted Blane as Driger knocked the blade into the air again.

"Gongzen, no!" Blane shouted. "You have to fight back! Don't let him walk all over you!"

"He's too fast for them," Mariah observed as Driger even knocked the Omar's blade away.

"Alright, Ray! Keep him on the ropes!" Lee called out.

"Crazy Monkey!" Kevin called finishing off the blade with the rabbit bit beast.

"No, Tuzen!" Omar gasped as his blade stopped spinning.

"Now, Driger!" Ray called, "Time to serve up the pork chops! Vulcan Claw Attack!" Blane gasped as his blade was sent flying clattering to the ground at his feet. He looked up with a growl. "Great work, pal," Ray said as Driger returned to his hand.

"So you think you're pretty fast, huh?" Hughie spoke up stepping forward and clicking his Beyblade onto its launcher. "Tigers aren't built for speed, but cheetahs are. Your Driger against my Yinzen. Let's go."

Ray looked up with a surprised gasp. It was too soon for another round. He was starting to tire. But backing down was out of the question. "Hey, what's with all of you wanting a piece of Ray?" Mariah demanded. "In case you can't count there are five of us!"

Ray looked over his shoulder at her then over the over one as Lee clapped his hand on it. "Leave this one to me, Ray," Lee told him as he walked past Ray. "They're trying to wear you down. But it won't work if we step in."

"That's right," Mariah agreed also stepping forward. "Kathleen, you and I, right here, right now."

"To make it interesting, how about I get a kiss from your boyfriend if I win?" Kathleen suggested, smirking at the look on Mariah's face.

"What?" Ray asked, "No way!"

"Fine," Mariah stated, closing her eyes.

"Mariah!" Ray complained.

"Relax, Ray. It's not gonna happen," Mariah told him before looking at Kathleen. "And when I win you have to leave Ray alone!"

Kathleen laughed. "My, aren't you confident."

"Do we have a deal?" Mariah demanded.

"Sure. The bet's on," Kathleen replied and launched her beyblade. "Go Yemzen!"

"Galux! Take her down!" Mariah called launching her own blade. "This is what happens when you mess with me! Scratch Attack!"

"That won't help you," Kathleen told Mariah as she called out her own bit beast which was a caracal. She looked at Ray. "That kiss has gotta be on the lips."

"How did I ever get into this mess?" Ray wondered while Lee and Hughie launched their blades. Hughie's blade was as fast as he'd had them believe but clearly he'd under-estimated Lee. Ray frowned and looked back at the match between Mariah and Kathleen. Mariah was taking another shot at her scratch attack. "Come on, Mariah! You have to win this!"

"I've got it all under control, Ray," Mariah assured him then grinned. "Too bad," she taunted Kathleen.

"What?" Kathleen asked then gasped as her blade fell apart completely whilst still spinning.

"Way to go, Mariah!" Ray cheered. Mariah ran over to him, delighted and Ray caught her, spinning her around then pulling her close. "That attack was sweet, I blinked and it was over! But don't make bets like that again."

"Were you worried?" Mariah teased him. "Maybe you know now why I hate her so much." Mariah looked at Kathleen. "You have to leave Ray alone now. That was the deal!"

"Ha. I only keep my word when it suits me," Kathleen retorted.

"What? Why you!" Mariah snarled then tried to go for Kathleen except Ray wouldn't let go, no matter how many times her flailing arms and legs hit him. "Let go! I'm gonna tear her apart! Who does she think she is?" Ray was aware of Kevin's laughter and the sound of beyblades spinning and clashing but he was too focussed on trying to calm Mariah down to pay much attention to the actual battle.

"Wow, how can you stand her?" Kathleen taunted.

"Shut up and stop making her worse!" Ray snapped. "Mariah, please! You have to-OW!" Ray brought one hand up to his eye as Mariah had just caught him there but it was enough for Mariah to escape and she promptly attacked Kathleen and the two started fighting.

"Mariah! Stop it!" Lee called. "We settle things with beyblades, remember?"

Ray looked up still holding a hand over his eye. Lee's battle had finished and it looked like even Gary had battled, probably against Liam. Ray had been so focussed on Mariah that he hadn't even witnessed anything about Liam's beyblade. Kevin had stopped laughing by now and actually looked rather shocked. Within a few moments Lee and Liam both moved to pull their respective teammates away from each other. "This isn't over," Liam told Lee. "We'll be back."

"You're not welcome here," Lee pointed out. "This is White Tiger territory. Not Panther. Go home."

"Our ancestors challenged yours for this land. Now we'll do the same thing," Hughie stated. "We just have to beat you guys and then this will be our home. And your clan will be the one left to wander and find a new home!"

"In your dreams!" Ray told them. "You'll never beat us."

"Only time will tell," Blane stated before the five of them turned and left.

Mariah stopped struggling and Lee felt safe enough to release his grip before turning to Ray. "Let me see," he instructed giving Ray's arm a light tug and Ray moved his hand from his face. "We should head back and get a cold cloth on that."

Mariah gasped before flinging her arms around Ray's neck. "Oh, Ray, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!"

"I know you didn't. My own fault," Ray waved it off.

"You should have just let me at her!" Mariah told him.

"Yeah, next time I'm not gonna bother," Ray replied. "You can just go ahead and tear her hair out. Speaking of which I see you already pulled a good sized clump out." Mariah looked at her hand and untangled the strands of hair from her fingers letting them fall and be blown away in the wind as the guys laughed. Albeit somewhat nervously. "Well, at least we know what they're doing here now," Ray observed. "We should tell the elders."

"Yeah," Lee agreed with a nod. "And it makes sense that they were all keen to try their hand against you, Ray. Driger has been in my family for a long time. His power was used in driving out the Panthers. They must be wanting to take revenge against the bit beast responsible before they aim for the land."

"And they're gonna want a piece of us because we interfered," Kevin commented as the group made their way back to the village.

"That last guy, Liam. What did he have?" Ray asked. "I missed it."

"He had a Panther. Named Baozen," Lee answered. "Fortunately Gary was focussed enough to smash it in no time."

"They seemed awful confident for a team of bladers who just got whipped," Ray observed.

"Yeah. You're right. Maybe they were just testing us for the moment," Lee mused.

"Well they chose a bad time for it," Mariah replied. "We were all tired from all the training. Next time we're gonna be at full strength. And then we'll really show them what happens when you mess with the White Tiger clan!"


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: This one is again for the anonymous person calling themselves "justareader". Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 11

Over the weeks Hilary had adjusted well to life in Russia. She got on with the Blitzkrieg Boys like they were her own brothers and her Russian was starting to come along nicely. They'd made several trips back into Moscow, where Hilary had been given more chances to shop and try interacting with the locals and the boys had also introduced her to skiing and other sports. Kai had even taken her out on the sled with the dogs and taught her some of the commands that the team responded to. But her favourite part of all was just getting to know the Blitzkrieg Boys better and Kai. She'd learnt a lot about them, more than anyone else knew probably. Like how Spencer was a gentle giant, despite his stern appearance. Or how it was dangerous to wake Bryan before 10am. Ian she had likened to a hand grenade with the pin missing. One minute he was normal and the next he was hyper, like a kid on a sugar high. Tala, on the other hand, was a little harder to read. From what she'd heard he'd been through a lot in the abbey. He seemed to let his actions do the talking more than words. But Hilary had found out that Tala enjoyed reading and had often joined him in the evening with either homework or a book of her own to sit in companionable silence in front of the fire. Sometimes a conversation would develop but Hilary didn't mind either way.

As for Kai, Hilary had learnt more about him in these short few weeks than she had in all the time since she'd first met him. Despite his cool attitude and tendency to distance himself from others Kai didn't seem to like being alone. She didn't ask why, because it was none of her business, but she had noticed the tell-tale signs. Like if Kai was tired, either because he was recovering or due to training, during the day he would sleep in the main room instead of his bedroom upstairs. He seemed to find it easier to relax when he knew that the others were close by. Hilary often wondered if that was because of what they had all gone through at the abbey and found it sweet how this group of seemingly cold hearted, socially awkward Russians drew strength from each other and cherished their comradery. It was a side to them she knew wasn't seen by many and she felt privileged to be allowed to witness it. Kai had also grown more comfortable around her and was quite happy to offer her his arm when they walked through Moscow now. He'd even taken her hand once, which had then had Hilary contemplating whether or not she should ever wash her hand again and kept a smile on her face for the rest of the day.

There had been one incident that could have gone further between herself and Kai when they'd literally walked into each other. Normally that wouldn't have been so bad. But it had happened at the bathroom door involving a shirtless Kai and Hilary herself wrapped in nothing but a towel. She'd forgotten to take her clean change of clothes from her room into the bathroom and in an attempt to rush to her room had crashed right into Kai heading for a shower himself in the next bathroom. Both with faces bright red in embarrassment they'd mumbled quick apologies to each other and continued on their way but not without sneaking hesitant glances back at each other when the other wasn't looking. Apparently Bryan was still teasing Kai about that but was smart enough not to mention it to Hilary. She was now apparently the only girl he was scared of after she'd thrown her new snow boots, box and all, at him for making an uncalled for comment about her and Kai. Bryan had apologised the next morning by offering to make her and the others breakfast despite his complete lack of cooking ability. It was the thought that counted after all. So what if he blew up the microwave, completely destroyed the toaster and nearly burnt the whole place to the ground? His heart was in the right place. Needless to say Hilary had settled in well with the team she now happily thought of as family. And yet she couldn't wait to see her other family of beybladers as stressful and crazy as they could be at times. She was excited to see how much they had all learned during their break apart.

000

"This is a very serious matter and we've known for a long time that this day would come," Lee's grandfather, Tyoro, told Ray, Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin. "It's time you children heard the full the story about the Panthers. They are not so different from us. As you've been told since you were very young, our clan was founded long ago when a demon cat married a human. What you haven't been told is that the Panthers share the exact same heritage, for the founder had two sons. The elder son began the White Tiger Clan, while the other started the Panthers."

"That explains why that man in Hong Kong was interested in the ancestry contained in the tome," Ray commented.

Tyoro nodded. "For a time, both clans lived together peacefully," the old man continued. "But the Panthers grew tired of being a branch clan and sought to rise above the main house. They wanted to make the decisions. They challenged the White Tigers and, as you know, they lost. Driger was too much for Baozen to handle. Their betrayal had gone too far though and the Panthers were banished. But they vowed to one day pick up where they left off. In accordance to our laws, they can only take our land if they obtain the White Tiger for themselves, as the white tiger was the one to defeat them. So you see, Ray, the fate of our village rests with you. It matters not where you go or what you choose to do, as long as you protect the bit beast entrusted to you. Just know that they will challenge you again. So what are your plans?"

"I promised my friends I would be back. And there's still so much more that I can learn out there," Ray answered. "When I returned here it wasn't with the intention of settling down."

"That's fine. You've made your decision. And it is a sound one, which many of us approve of. You've done our home a great credit bringing in new skills. However, when the time comes, I can't let you leave here on your own," Tyoro informed Ray, leaving him puzzled. "Alone, you will be vulnerable. That is why I will send the team with you to support you." Ray gasped and looked round at Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin. They were just as surprised as he was but also delighted. "You five must work together to prevent the Panthers from taking our home."

"We won't let you down, Grandfather," Lee replied. The old man nodded his approval and dismissed the team.

000

Tala walked through the corridors of the base, with his face set in a thoughtful frown. Ever since the bit-beast attack everyone had been on edge a little. Spencer and Ian had turned up nothing when they'd gone out to search for clues and none of Tala's contacts in Moscow had any information either. The thought that Boris might be close by, up to his old tricks, was a worrying concept. Biovolt had collapsed with the loss to the Bladebreakers, but the threat was still very real. There were hard times ahead and if the Blitzkrieg Boys hoped to survive then they would need to get down to some serious training. Kai had been making good progress with his but the team as a whole needed to work harder. Soon Kai and Hilary would be going back to Japan and Tala wanted to make sure that he and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys would be ready should Kai need their help. "What are you mulling over?" Kai's voice asked.

Pulled from his thoughts Tala looked up seeing Kai leaning against the wall outside his room door. He frowned again giving Kai a slightly scolding look. "I thought you were resting," he said ignoring the other boy's question. "You said you were in pain earlier."

Kai shrugged stepping away from the wall to lean on the banister. Below them Hilary was sitting with the guys watching a movie and fussing over the puppies. "I'm fine now. Suppressing Black Dranzer doesn't hurt as much anymore," Kai told Tala and looked back at him. "What were you thinking about?"

Sighing Tala joined Kai at the banister, "Many things. What happens next? What our next move should be. That kind of thing."

Kai nodded in understanding. "It's not easy being a team captain. I know how you feel."

Tala smirked. "Yeah but you don't have Ian to deal with. He's still calling me mom."

Kai snorted in amusement. "Hey, I've got Tyson. He asks me to read him stories and tuck him in at night."

It was Tala's turn to chuckle quietly. "True. I guess it's pretty even then." Looking down at the others Kai watched as Hilary played with Ziva's puppies. They were four weeks old now and lively. "She seems to be enjoying herself," Tala commented and Kai gave him a slightly irked look. "I'm only stating an observation," Tala went on. "She's happy here... Yet you're thinking of leaving soon. Am I right?"

Kai raised an eyebrow then snorted. "We can't stay here forever. The agreement was for the team to split up for a while to grow stronger and spend time in our respective countries."

"So when are you thinking of heading back?" Tala asked.

"In the next week or so," Kai replied. "Hilary knows. We've spoken about it. My strength and skill level has improved to a standard I'm happy with. It was nice to come back and spend time here with you guys but I can't abandon my team."

Tala shook his head. "You never did, Kai. When are you going to stop being so hard on yourself?"

"The day I've made up for everything I've done," Kai answered.

"Oh please," Tala grumbled moving away. "Not that again."

"Say what you want, Tala, but that's how I feel," Kai told him sternly. "I've made more mistakes than I care to admit. I don't want to make any more. You know that!"

"So have we," Tala retorted. "You weren't the only one who suffered in Biovolt, Kai!"

"I never said I was!"

Not wanting to cause a scene Tala took a deep breath and calmed down. "Alright, let's not start a fight. That won't do anyone any good."

"Yeah..." Kai mumbled. "I agree with you on that one."

Feeling the tension dissipating Tala patted Kai on the shoulder. "Well, if you feel that you're ready to go back then we won't stop you. Just remember that if you have any problems we're only a phone call away."

"Yeah, that and a long flight," Kai snorted.

Tala rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. If you need us we'll come as fast as we can." Below them Hilary looked up hearing voices. Seeing the two boys she smiled and waved. Kai and Tala returned the smile with small ones of their own and nodded to her and Hilary went back to fussing over the puppies.

"Thank you for all you've done, Tala," Kai mumbled quietly. "I appreciate it."

Smirking Tala nodded. "I know. You're welcome. Just keep us in the loop with things will you?"

Kai nodded, "That I can do, my friend."

000

"Hey, Ray," Lee greeted as he arrived at Ray's cabin with the team.

Ray looked up, holding a letter that he was reading with a box in front of him. "Hey guys, great timing. What's up?"

"We've got you a little present," Lee answered.

"Really? What's the occasion?" Ray asked.

"Oh, just because," Mariah answered waving a hand.

"Consider it a late welcome home present," Kevin put in.

"You guys didn't have to do that," Ray told them.

"We wanted to," Mariah replied. "So what's that?" she asked, gesturing to the box in front of Ray.

"It's from Max and Kenny. It's for all of us. A little gift from the Chief. He's put together new Beyblades for us all," Ray answered, standing up to open the box. Inside were five cases, each with a name on, and Ray passed them out. Lee had his hands behind his back, holding a large, soft package, so Mariah held on to his case for him too. "And Max says they're heading back to Japan soon. Which means we're gonna have to make our move too."

"Oh, wow. We'll have to remember to thank him," Mariah commented, looking inside the case she'd been handed. There was a new beyblade and launcher and a space for her bit chip, so she could use the case to carry them if she wanted to. She looked at Lee. "Give him our present now," she urged excitedly.

Lee nodded and stepped forward holding out the package he'd had behind his back. Ray thanked them and couldn't help noticing how keen they were for him to open it there and then, despite the fact that it was considered rude to open a present when you received it in China. So rather than keep them in suspense by opening it later and away from them, he opened the package to find it contained clothes. An entire outfit. A new long gown, the trousers, the sash, everything. It was like a cross between the one he was currently wearing and the one he'd worn a year ago. But what really caught Ray's attention was the white tiger embroidered on the front. It had a green tint to it, as if to represent Driger. "It's to remind you that you're one of us. Even as a Bladebreaker you're still a White Tiger and you always will be as far as we're concerned," Lee told him.

"Guys, this is..." Ray began almost at a total loss for words extremely touched by their gesture. "I love it! I'll wear it with pride."

"Good. We might have had to hurt you if you'd said you'd wear it with shame," Kevin joked and Ray easily joined in with their laughter.

000

Upon arrival in Japan, Ray and the White Tigers checked into a hotel before heading out. They'd heard from Mr Dickenson that Tyson, Max and Kenny were back in town and were on their way to see the others. Kai and Hilary were still on the way back and their plane hadn't landed yet. Along the way to Tyson's Ray noticed a light in the distance and sensed Driger stirring telling him that one, or more, of his teammates were in trouble. Acting on impulse Ray ran towards it without a word and the White Tigers followed after a moment of looking at each other. The corners became a problem though as there had been a delay and they were worried they'd lose Ray.

Several minutes later Ray rounded a corner and found Tyson facing The Avalanchers on his own and struggling. Kenny was there but there was no sign of Max. Perhaps he was trying to find some help. "Tyson!" Ray called out rushing to Tyson's side and immediately launching his blade into the battle. "Get 'em, Driger!" The new blade from Kenny was fast and resilient and it charged into the battle knocking the opponents away from Dragoon and then clashing with them again as they fought back. Tyson's blade shook badly The Avalanchers saw this weakness and aimed at Dragoon, intending to finish the job.

"Ray! You're back!" Tyson observed looking up briefly. "Good to see you, buddy. Let's take 'em down. Max went to meet Kai off the plane, it shouldn't be much longer and he'll lead Kai here to back us up. In the meantime let's show these guys what the Bladebreakers are made of! Come on, Dragoon! Storm Attack!"

"I'll see your Storm Attack," Wade cried out, "And raise you Gale Front! Go Selus!" The dragon and walrus' wind attacks met head on, sending wind in all directions and Tyson's blade was sent flying.

"Call Dragoon back before they steal him!" Ray shouted.

Stunned Tyson nodded and did so before rushing to pick up his blade. "Oh man, they totalled it!" he gasped.

"Give it to me," Kenny instructed rushing to Tyson's side. "I have spare parts with me, I'll fix it."

"We can't leave Ray to face them on his own though," Tyson replied.

"Galeon! Dark Lightning!" Lee commanded after launching his blade into the battle and calling out his bit beast right away. He stopped by Ray's side. "You're dealing with the White Tigers now!" he told The Avalanchers.

"Oh really?" Senga asked. "Is that supposed to scare us? Here kitty, kitty," she taunted them with a laugh.

At the insult, Lee and Ray's pupils turned to slits and they glared. "You dare mock the White Tiger clan?" Lee snarled.

"Fine then!" Ray shouted sending Driger in for another strike. "Here I come!"

"You asked for this!" Lee called out as Galeon followed Driger into a charge, "Literally!"

"Driger! It's payback time! For all they've done!" Ray stated while Mariah, Gary and Kevin joined Tyson and Kenny.

"Come on, Galeon!" Lee called. Driger and Galeon moved together and smashed their way through the blades of The Avalanchers sending them flying.

The blades wobbled but righted themselves out again. "There'll be no divide and conquer with these ones," Bernard commented to his team.

"I can't believe how upset that little comment made them," Nathan remarked.

"It was funny," Senga told him defensively.

"Am I the only one who sees that we're now outnumbered?" Wade asked them, mindful of the rest of the White Tigers standing on the side-lines while Kenny repaired Tyson's blade to let him re-join the match.

"Take them down!" Ray and Lee called out in unison as Driger and Galeon moved in for another attack.

"This is ridiculous," Bernard snarled. "There are only two of them fighting right now. It should be no problem. But you're right, Wade. We need to deal with them all. Scatter-bomb."

"Got it," Senga, Wade and Nathan nodded.

A strong wind picked up around them. "Take shelter!" Ray called over his shoulder to the others. "This is the ice attack I told you about," he stated as he faced forward again raising an arm to shield his face.

"Right!" Lee nodded doing the same thing.

"Endure it, but watch out, Lee!" Ray cautioned his friend. He knew the small particles of ice flying at them right now weren't the only projectiles they'd have to face.

"Ray!" Lee called out as the bindings on Ray's hair were destroyed in the shower of ice shards.

"I'm fine, Lee. Stay focussed!" Ray replied, watching the enemy carefully. Just as he'd expected, a large chunk of ice flew at him, "Won't work!" Ray drew back his left fist and punched it. "I was ready for your ice this time!"

"Try water then!" Nathan snapped, abandoning the team strike to send a large volume of water rushing at Ray.

"That doesn't hurt!" Ray retorted, unimpressed at the lower level competition presented to him now. He'd come to expect so much more from them. "It's just really annoying!" The force of the water should have pushed him back a little further though and there was a certain cold pressure in his legs. "What?" Ray gasped as he looked down. What looked like a block of ice was building around him. "I'm stuck!" he realised somewhat alarmed.

"And the ice is spreading! Ray!" Lee observed also alarmed and unable to believe the speed of it. It was already to Ray's head. Around his head. Lee couldn't call in Galeon because he had to hold back the enemy. Driger was still spinning but he was a sitting duck without Ray. Galeon had to hold back four blades to protect Driger. "Ray!" Lee shouted hitting the ice with his fist. It did nothing to help the situation. He'd have to call Gary over but was there time? Every second that passed put Ray's life in danger. He could suffocate in there. And even if they got him out there was still the risk of hypothermia.

"Ray! No!" Mariah gasped. She turned her head as Kevin leapt forward swiftly and launched his blade.

"Galman! Go!" Kevin called. "Break the ice! Smash it!" Kevin's Beyblade attacked the ice block in the Crazy Monkey attack bouncing around Lee's hands and the latter moved back out of the way. The beyblade broke the ice apart, freeing Ray, who gasped for breath as he fell.

"You did it, Kevin!" Mariah cheered as Lee caught Ray preventing him from collapsing and held him up.

"Kenny!" Tyson called over his shoulder. "Hurry up with fixing Dragoon! They need me."

"I'm trying, Tyson!" Kenny responded. He couldn't work any faster if he was going to do the job properly. And not doing the job properly would cause more problems than it would solve.

"I can't give up..." Ray spoke up as Lee supported him trying to get him back to the others, out of harm's way. "Driger's still going..."

"Ray..." Lee murmured in concern.

"Got to..." Ray moved away from Lee approaching the battle again.

"Ray! It's enough! Let Kevin step in for you! Don't push yourself," Lee told him.

"Driger..." Ray murmured. "Listen to me, you rotten cowards," he addressed The Avalanchers. "I will only say this once. Driger's my friend. I won't..." Ray looked up, gathering his strength. "I won't let you take him from me for your power hungry schemes! DRIGER!" he shouted sending the last of his strength to his blade and having Driger attack Selkar. The tiger pounced at the bear, going for the throat, while Ray's Beyblade smashed straight through Bernard's.

"No way!" Bernard exclaimed in shock as his blade was shattered.

"That was... my thanks... for the cliff..." Ray stated between gasps for breath before collapsing face first to the ground.

"RAY!" the others exclaimed.

Closer to the battle than Tyson, Kenny and the White Tigers, Bernard stepped forward picking up Ray's blade and his own bit chip and slipping them into his pocket, before lifting Ray up carelessly by the back of his gown. "I can't believe he destroyed my blade," he commented. "But I got what I wanted."

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF RAY AND DRIGER RIGHT NOW!" Lee yelled furiously but knew better than to try anything that might provoke The Avalanchers to harm Ray further. He wanted nothing more than to tear this person apart for what he'd done to Ray and Mariah's distress was only adding fuel to the fire. But if he tried anything Bernard could harm Ray, even kill him and there'd be nothing Lee could do to stop him in time. For the moment it seemed The Avalanchers wanted Ray alive at least. But that didn't make it any easier to watch the best friend he grew up with being treated with so little care.

"After all the trouble we went to in order to capture them?" Bernard scoffed as he threw Ray's unconscious form over his shoulder. "Good one. Wade. Senga. Do it."

"Blizzard Strike!" Senga and Wade called out as their bit beasts took control of the elements once again.

"I can't see them!" Kevin shouted as visibility dropped to the point where they couldn't even see the person next to them.

"That's the point!" Tyson replied.

"Oh no! They're going to escape again!" Kenny realised.

The wind and snow died down leaving no trace of The Avalanchers or Ray. "They're gone! Completely!" Mariah stated looking around. "And they took Ray with them! Oh, Lee! What now?" she asked burying her face in her brother's chest.

"We'll get him back, Mariah," Lee assured her.

"The Avalanchers, rgh, they won't get away with this," Tyson growled.

"Tyson! We need to tell Kai and Max," Kenny pointed out.

"Question is: WHY take RAY?" Kevin asked. "I get them taking his blade. But why Ray? They said nothing about conditions so it's not looking like he's a hostage. So what do they want?"

"I don't know, Kevin," Lee spoke up glaring at the ground as he thought about what had just happened. He remembered his grandfather's words about supporting Ray. He and the team were technically supposed to be Ray's bodyguards, to prevent Driger being stolen. And yet, Ray and Driger had both been taken from right in front of them. "Ngh, I should have knocked him out myself and handed him to Gary! They couldn't have taken him if he wasn't so far from us. Damn it, Ray... we're supposed to be protecting you. I should have done more. I let you down."

Mariah looked up in surprise and rested a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Lee, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is," Lee replied. "I had him. I should have held on. I shouldn't have let him move away from us. It **is** my fault. Completely."

It was at that moment that Max arrived with Kai and Hilary. Kai looked around seeing beyblade marks everywhere from what must have been an intense battle. Seeing a team member missing confirmed his worst fear. There was no point in asking what had happened. The remaining snow and ice told him all he needed to know. Clenching his fists he stepped forward to examine the scene more closely. He knew he and Hilary should have taken the earlier flight. He would have been here in time to help if they had. "Kai!" Tyson called as he ran over to their captain. "Those creeps took Ray! He was doing fine until they froze him and then after that he was in a bad way but he wouldn't back down and he passed out. They were closer and they took him and then did that blizzard thing to escape." Kai bit the side of his cheek to stop himself from saying something he knew he'd regret later. The team hadn't even been able to have a proper reunion and things had already gone wrong. Badly. Crouching down, he picked up a shard of ice and examined it. The Avalanchers couldn't have gone far judging by how much snow and ice was left. It would fade the further away the bit beasts that created it moved. And considering they were carrying Ray, Kai was willing to bet that they were moving away from more populated areas to avoid being noticed. The questions was; where?

"If we could just get some idea which way they went..." Kevin commented looking around. "But they even covered their footprints. At least in the snow. Maybe if we hurry and split up to look we can find wet footprints on the concrete?" he suggested.

"You can try but I don't think it will do any good," Kai spoke up at last. Dranzer was crooning warily in the back of his mind and Kai just couldn't shake the thought that there was more to this whole situation than they thought.

"We can't stand around and do nothing!" Kevin snapped. "We have to get him back! I thought you were supposed to be Ray's friend the way he talks about you guys! And you're fine with just letting them take him?"

"Kevin!" Lee snapped. "At the moment there's nothing we can do. Even if we find footprints there's no guarantee that they would belong to those guys. We could end up wasting time and energy on a wild goose chase."

"That's right," Mariah spoke up. "Let's calm down and think about this. You noticed he took Ray's blade first?"

"Yeah," Kevin confirmed grudgingly.

"Well, they already had Driger at that point," Mariah continued. "So why bother with Ray?"

"We don't know that! They didn't say!" Kevin snapped.

"Exactly," Lee interrupted. "They went to all that trouble to take him alive but they didn't say anything about it. So there's a chance they might contact us with terms."

"Or maybe they only wanted to keep us off their backs as they ran away! Maybe they're finished with him and dumped him in some gutter!" Kevin snapped.

Lee turned his head as Mariah let out a horrified gasp then turned back to Kevin. "They wouldn't need him for that with their blizzard technique. There has to be more." Kai stepped away from the group. He wasn't back ten minutes and he'd already been accused of not being a good friend. It wasn't his fault that Ray had been taken. If he'd been here he would have done everything in his power to protect his teammate. He would have done more than Kevin had. Kai missed the Blitzkrieg Boys already.

"Everyone just calm down," Max called out as Kevin tried to argue his point across with Lee and Mariah. "It's already too late to follow. All we can do is hope that they'll get in touch with us to make some sort of demand. So why don't we all head to Tyson's in the meantime." Max looked at Tyson, who nodded to show that he was cool with the suggestion. Max turned back, "Alright? And we can calmly talk about what happened there. Like you guys telling us exactly what happened." Max looked at Kai. "How does that sound?"

"Whatever you say, Max," Kai replied, his mind elsewhere.

"We can do more if know the full story, right?" Max prompted disheartened at Kai's response.

Kai looked back at him and smiled slightly. "Yeah, you're right." He patted the younger boy once on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

The others nodded their agreement and Tyson promptly volunteered to lead the way. Kevin looked to the ground and away from the group, sulkingly. He glanced at them and considered sneaking off since nobody else was taking any action to rescue Ray. "Kevin," Lee intoned warningly. Kevin looked up at him his expression still sour. "We're going. Come on."

"We were supposed to protect Ray and Driger! That was our mission!" Kevin snapped. "And we let them get away. I have to go after them because we failed."

"It's my responsibility and I say we go with the Bladebreakers," Lee told him sternly. "We have more chance of rescuing Ray if we work together." Glad that Lee was keeping Kevin in order, Kai kept to the back of the group as they went to Tyson's house. He would stay with them for a while to discuss a plan and then head out to train and prepare himself for the upcoming fight for Ray's freedom.

000

When the group reached Tyson's place they each filled Kai in on what they knew ensuring he knew the whole story. As they were speaking Mariah silently walked away from the group and out the door. Lee turned his head and watched her before looking down with a sigh. There was nothing he could say to his little sister to take away the pain. He was angry at The Avalanchers for what they'd done and he was also angry at himself for his failure. How could he help Mariah like that? The only thing that would cheer her up was Ray being back with them, safe and sound.

Mariah stood by the pond fiddling with the necklace Ray had given her and looking at her reflection in the water's surface. A tear escaped falling to pond and the resulting ripples distorted the image. Mariah closed both hands around the pendant and looked to the sky. "Oh, Ray..." she murmured sadly.

"Making a wish on a star?" a voice asked from behind her.

Mariah started and turned around to see Kai standing there leaning against a pillar of the engawa. "Kai... why are you out here?" Mariah asked turning away again and quickly wiping away the tears.

"I asked first," Kai replied. He stepped off the engawa and approached the girl by the pond stopping next to her.

Mariah looked up at him again then up at the sky again. "It wouldn't help even if I was. It was just starting to feel a little crowded in there and Kevin's sulking isn't making me feel any better. His heart's in the right place but if he had tried anything and they saw him they could have harmed both him and Ray and that would only make things worse. I just... I want him back..." Mariah finished her voice quaking as the tears came again.

Kai glanced up at the stars. "How d'you know it wouldn't help? You haven't exactly given it much of a chance."

Mariah looked at Kai in surprise before looking to the stars again herself. She looked down briefly then at Kai again. "I never expected something like that from you, Kai."

Kai shrugged. "I've changed," he replied simply and looked back at her, "Again."

Mariah smiled. "Well this change is better."

"Hn," Kai smirked slightly before turning serious. "We'll get him back, Mariah. You have my word."

Mariah nodded and tried to keep smiling, "Yeah. But I still miss him."

"Well, hopefully you won't have to for long," Kai told her, "Because I'm going to do everything in my power to find him and bring him back."

"Thank you, Kai," Mariah said softly as she wiped at her eyes again.

"You're welcome," Kai replied before looking back when he heard footsteps. Seeing Hilary he excused himself and left leaving the girls alone.

Mariah watched Kai leave then looked at the girl. "Hilary, right?" she asked softly.

Hilary nodded. "That's right," she smiled and bowed. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mariah."

"Yeah," Mariah returned the bow. "Same. I heard about you from Ray. He told me you're a good friend and that you helped him pick out this." Mariah gestured to the black pendant. "On the way over from China he was telling me that he'd introduce us."

Hilary smiled and sat down on the smooth wooden floor patting the space next to her. "Well, when he gets back we'll have to tell him we beat him to it."

Mariah took the invitation and sat down next to Hilary. "Too many boys?" she joked in regards to Hilary coming outside.

"You could say that," Hilary replied with a giggle. "Though I think I'm used to it now."

Mariah giggled too. "I know I'm used to it. I grew up with my team from a young age. Back before we were actually a team. We just used to always play and do our chores together." Mariah looked at Hilary. "Have you taken up beyblading then? Or just stick with support from the side-lines and keeping the boys in check?"

"Support from the side-lines," Hilary replied. "I didn't even like beyblading until I started hanging around with Tyson and the others. Then my life got really exciting and before I knew it I was hooked."

Mariah took out her beyblade. "D'you wanna try launching it? For fun."

"Thanks for the offer but I'll pass," Hilary told her. "I'll no doubt break something." She rubbed her neck. "I'm not very good with technical stuff."

"I wasn't very good when I started out neither," Mariah confided with a wink. "But here check out Galux!" Mariah eagerly shifted her grip to allow Hilary to see the bit chip.

Peering at the bit Hilary admired the small image. "Wow. Is she a mountain cat?"

"Yup!" Mariah confirmed brightly. "I'll have to show you her in action some time."

"I'd like that," Hilary nodded. "I love watching the guy's bit beasts. Dragoon and Driger. Draciel..." She smiled. "Dranzer."

Mariah smiled. "And Kai in particular, right?" Hilary didn't say a word. The blush on her face told Mariah all she needed to know. "I like to watch Ray," Mariah told Hilary to let her know she wouldn't be teased for it. "Back when we were little I used to always watch him beyblading. Behind the grocery store. He never lost. He was the one who first taught me to beyblade."

"That must be nice to have something in common like that." She sighed. "I on the other hand don't really know anything about beyblading or bit beasts. In fact I know very little about Kai himself."

"He's a tough nut to crack alright," Mariah commented.

Hilary nodded. "I think I'm starting to get somewhere though. See when the team split up Kai asked me to go with him to Russia. So I did."

"Ray told us you were in Russia with Kai when we met up with him. What did you think of the country? We didn't do much sightseeing when we were there. We went for the tournament after all and to be blunt, with all that was happening, taking in the sights was the last thing on my mind. You had fun though, right? You have to tell me all about it." Mariah winked. She was glad to have met Hilary like this. The girl was as friendly and understanding as Ray had said and her company and the chat took Mariah's mind off the problem and made her feel better. She was still worried about Ray, only getting him back would change that, but she could deal with it much easier with Hilary's help. Happy to have made a new friend Hilary eagerly started to tell Mariah about all of her experiences in Russia. She couldn't help but giggle as she recalled the incident with Kai outside the bathroom, nor could she stop the blush that spread across her cheeks. No offence to the boys but it was nice to finally have another girl to talk to.

000

Ray groaned as he opened his eyes, groggily. He was disorientated and confused. He was lying face down on a hard floor. Ray pushed himself up to sit on his knees and looked up. He wondered where he was, how he got there, where the others were and what was going on. Looking around he was puzzled to find he was in a room that had the shape of a dish. There was a door to one side and, paying closer attention to it, Ray realised it had bars. Taking that into account he had to assume he was in some kind of cell. But what was he doing there? "I remember! I was fighting The Avalanchers! DRIGER!" Ray gasped in alarm, checking inside his long gown. "He's not here! They must have stolen him!" His hair was loose and he remembered the binding had been destroyed in the battle. He had a red ribbon in his gown for just that and used it to tie his hair back and out of the way while he wondered about why he was being held prisoner. Surely all they'd wanted was his bit beast? And they clearly already had that. So what did they need Ray for? He just couldn't understand it. _Looks like the door is the only way in or out,_ Ray mused as he stood up and headed over to the door. _Big surprise there._ "Hey!" Ray shouted, banging on the door with his fist. "Open this door! You can't do this!" he shouted. There was no sound of anyone beyond the door. Ray punched it a few times. "OPEN THE DOOR!" he shouted before starting to kick it. "LET ME OUT!" Despite all the noise he was making nobody came to the door. Not even to tell him to shut the hell up. Ray would have welcomed that so he'd have someone to shout at for his current predicament. "Damn! I can't believe I've been kidnapped!" Ray ranted sitting down on the ground and folding his arms irritably. "What the hell? And where are those jerks?" he fumed disgusted at the situation. "Creeps!"

000

When the discussions had come to a close Tyson had invited the White Tigers to stay over but they'd declined informing him they'd checked in to a hotel. Hilary and Kenny had both headed home. Max, as ever, had stayed over instead of returning to his dad's. Tyson hadn't slept well and was out first thing when he'd normally still be snoring away blissfully. Outside he looked around glumly but paused when he noticed a piece of folded paper tacked to front gate. Frowning he walked over and took it off the gate unfolded it and examined the contents. "Some kind of scribble..." he mused. He looked at the tack still on the gate, "KAI! I found something!"

Said Russian appeared from round the back of the house. "What are you screaming about?" he grumbled deciding not to ask why Tyson was up so early. Kai himself had been round the back training since before sunrise also unable to sleep.

"This was pinned to the gate. On that tack there, see?" Tyson pointed to the gate and held out the piece of paper. "It wasn't there last night when the others left."

Taking the paper Kai examined it closely. It appeared to be some kind of map badly drawn and unclear. A few scribbled lines here and there with the stereotypical 'X' marked at the end of a dotted line. "A map," he commented more to himself than Tyson as he turned to head inside, "But to where?"

"Is that what it is?" Tyson asked as he followed Kai. "It looks like a scribble."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Remind me to teach you to be more observant," he grumbled walking into Tyson's room and placing the bit of paper on the desk. He then reached for a map book of Japan that was standing on a shelf and opened it flicking through the pages. The book had been given to Tyson by Mr Dickenson in hopes that Tyson would stop getting lost whenever they travelled anywhere. Unfortunately Tyson still didn't know how to read a map.

"A scribble done by a five year old," Tyson added wanting to have the last word on just how badly drawn the so called map was.

Kai gave him a pointed look. "So the dotted line and large X didn't mean anything to you?" he asked incredulously.

"You gotta admit it's really badly drawn," Tyson replied.

"Hey, guys," Max greeted, joining them. "I take it neither of you slept too well either."

"You're more of a moron than I thought," Kai told Tyson, sitting down at the desk. He looked briefly at Max. "I got an hour," he answered.

Tyson gave Kai a dirty look and Max decided to speak up, "I kept waking up and trying to go back to sleep. Got bored of that then noticed you were both gone. What are you guys doing?"

"It would seem that The Avalanchers paid us a visit during the night and dropped this off," Kai told him pointing to the "scribbled" map in front of him.

"How do you know it's from them?" Tyson asked as Max came forward to have a look.

"Who else could it be?" Kai asked pointedly.

"Then the X is where they've taken Ray?" Tyson asked hopefully. Was it really that simple? He quickly reminded himself about how badly the mad was drawn. There was nothing simple about following THAT.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Kai nodded. Finding the page in the map book which showed Tyson's house he began looking for the location that was marked by the X on the paper. It certainly didn't look like it was going to be easy as the scribble wasn't drawn to scale. But there was only one direction that The Avalanchers could have taken to move away from the city and so Kai focussed on that. Finding another piece of paper on Tyson's desk he started sketching out a clearer version of the map from the Avalanchers. Or as close as he could get it. He knew Ray was counting on him getting this right.

"Why would they give us a map?" Tyson asked, "Even such a crumby one."

Kai frowned as he finally worked out the location of the X, "Because it's a trap."

"We're still going, right?" Tyson asked.

"I'll call the White Tigers," Max volunteered knowing they wouldn't care how early it was if it concerned Ray. Kai simply nodded still focussed on the map. This wasn't going to be easy. Not in the slightest.

"So where is that?" Tyson asked, while they waited for Max to come back.

Kai heaved a sigh showing just how troubled he was by the situation. "It's a deep gorge located ten miles out of the city. It was closed off to the public several years ago after an earthquake created weaknesses in the rock. The whole thing could give way any time."

Tyson felt like his stomach had dropped and he swore as a hand shot to his hair disturbing his hat. "We have to get there now. There's no time to waste."

Kai nodded. "I have a plan for that." He pointed to something in the map book. "There's a train station about a mile past the gorge. If we catch a train to there then we can make our way over from the opposite direction that The Avalanchers will be expecting. It'll also be easier to move down into the gorge from that side."

"Awesome!" Tyson agreed. He was grateful that Kai was all for taking action and not waiting about.

Max returned to the room. "Lee said they're on their way," he informed them. "And that it won't take them long."

"Good," Kai nodded standing up. "We'll need to go as soon as possible. Tyson you go and call Kenny. We'll need his and Dizzi's help on this one."

"No need!" Hilary suddenly announced in the doorway with the Chief standing next to her, half asleep. "Your grandfather let us in," she informed Tyson. "I'm guessing all this excitement means you guys have a lead?"

"We know where they've taken Ray, yes," Kai answered looking at Hilary. Taking a moment to consider something he stepped out of the room nodding for the girl to follow him. Hilary followed Kai while Tyson filled Kenny in. Kai stopped in an empty hallway and turned to face Hilary. "I take it you're wanting to come too?" he asked.

"I know it's dangerous but Ray's my friend too," Hilary replied confirming Kai's guess.

"I know," Kai nodded. "But there are a lot of risks involved in this. We have no idea what we'll be walking into." He looked away shyly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I promise to stay out of the way and be careful. Just let me come with you guys. Please?"

Kai sighed again. "I dunno, Hilary."

"Do I have to beg?" Hilary asked raising an eyebrow. "Kai, I'll be careful I promise," she insisted. "I'll keep an eye out and everything. And I won't slow you guys down."

Sighing Kai hung his head a little as he looked at the floor. "Alright... You can come with us."

"Thank you!" Hilary said happily as she threw her arms around him.

"Yeah... You're welcome," Kai replied trying not to think about all the risks involved.

000

Just as Max had said it didn't take long for the White Tigers to reach Tyson's home and Tyson's grandfather let them in. With the group assembled they headed off to catch the train filling the White Tigers in along the way as there was no time to lose. Kai spent the train journey away from the rest of the group sitting several seats back from them. He stared out the window as if he was watching the world go past, when in fact his mind was miles away. When the train arrived he was the first to step out onto the platform and immediately set off in the direction of the gorge. The others followed him quickly eager to rescue Ray. "This idea of yours was great, Kai," Tyson commented as he followed the team captain, "Coming at them from a different direction."

"They gave you a map but no terms?" Kevin asked. "They had no demands?"

"Oh, they'll have terms," Kai said speaking for the first time since they'd left. "We just don't know them yet."

"How are we supposed to meet those terms if they don't tell us first?" Hilary asked. "They didn't tell us to bring anything."

"Maybe because we've already got what they're after," Kai replied. Keeping a steady pace the group made their way through the woods towards the gorge. As they got closer they could soon hear the sound of running water. Stepping out of the trees Kai stopped several metres back from the lip of the gorge. "We're here."

"Kevin!" Lee hissed as the smallest member of his team slipped past him and rushed for the gorge intending to go straight in. Growling slightly Kai grabbed Kevin by the back of his shirt, stopping him in his tracks almost immediately.

"Let go!" Kevin demanded struggling as Lee joined them.

"Thanks, Kai," Lee said gratefully also taking a hold of Kevin and pulling him closer. "Kevin, pull another stunt like that, and I'm confiscating your blade again. Got it?"

"Lee, we have to get Ray!" Kevin insisted though he stopped struggling.

"We need to be sure they're not expecting us from this direction. There could be traps and getting caught ourselves will do nothing for Ray," Lee replied and Kevin grumbled a little before giving up.

Kai found himself growing tired of Kevin's antics and looked at Lee. "Keep him under control or he could end up getting himself hurt," Kai told him. He glanced at Kevin, "Or worse."

Kevin began to answer back, about how he could easily slip inside without being caught, but it was cut short when Lee covered his mouth. "Gary," Lee said as he pushed Kevin back to the largest member of their group. With Gary keeping an eye on Kevin, Lee moved forward to examine their surroundings. There was something else wrong with the situation and he wasn't even sure if it was to do with a trap or not.

"Anything?" Tyson asked, also looking around. Nothing stood out.

"I don't see anything suspicious," Lee commented then he and Tyson both looked at Kai.

Lifting a hand Kai pointed down over the edge. "There's an overhang in the rock down there," he stated. "It could easily be concealing an entrance."

"Any traps along the way d'you think?" Hilary asked as she came forward for a look.

"Probably," Kai nodded. "We'll need to be very careful." He glanced off to the side and spotted a narrow, steep path. "Let's get going." The others nodded their agreement and they headed down the path carefully. The trek down was slippery and uneven with many sections of the path either crumbling away or blocked by rocks that had fallen from further up. Thankfully everyone made it down without injury coming to a stop at the edge of a swollen, fast flowing river. The overhang Kai had spotted was on the other side so they had to find a safe place to cross to get to it. It was frustrating for the teens, feeling so close and yet so far. Thankfully, Max spotted an old wooden bridge further upstream and they made their way over to it. Deciding to go first Kai stepped out cautiously and heard the wood strain and grown under his weight. The boards were rotting and a large chunk of the bridge was already gone. Kai took another step and paused. "One at a time," he called back to the others.

The others waited for their turn, all crossing one at a time as instructed taking a slow and cautious pace. "We're not coming back this way, are we?" Tyson asked.

"We may not have any other choice," Kai told him.

"But what if Ray's in a bad way?" Tyson asked. "What if they've hurt him?"

"Tyson!" Hilary snapped knowing that things like that was the last thing Mariah would want to hear.

Mariah took a calming breath and put her hand on Hilary's arm. "It's okay, Hilary," she told the other girl. "Let's just find Ray. Then we can worry about how to get out of here."

Kai nodded. "Well said."

"Well apart from the shoddy bridge does anyone else think this has been too easy so far?" Kevin asked. "I mean, even a trap should have some challenge to it."

"That's what I was thinking," Max said as Kai climbed up to the overhang. "What if we're in the wrong place?" A metallic clang came from up where Kai had just gone as he'd discovered a heavy steel door within the rock face.

The others quickly followed, some quicker than others and Mariah turned back to help Hilary, "This definitely the place then?" Tyson asked Kai, as he looked at the corridor beyond the threshold.

"Only one way to find out," Kai replied before moving inside. The corridor was dark and his footsteps echoed off the stone walls and floor. He heard the others move inside and tensed up as the steel door swung shut behind them leaving them all in complete darkness.

"Is everyone here?" Tyson asked.

"Kevin and I were the last," Gary replied. Feeling his way back he found the door and tried to push it open but it was no use.

"Alright, everyone just stay calm," Kai told the group. "We'll just have to try and find our- Whoa!" The whole floor gave a sudden jolt from under them and started to tilt to one side. Within seconds the group were sliding away down a tunnel, yelling and screaming. Any attempt to slow themselves down resulted in friction burns and did nothing to help their predicament. They eventually reached the end of the chute landing heavily in a pile and complaints of pain began along with demands for people to move and get off.

"I don't think we're leaving the same way we came in," Kevin commented as he got to his feet and dusted himself down.

"You think?" Kai growled from underneath Gary.

Gary moved off of Kai and got to his feet too. Kenny, who'd been extremely quiet the whole time, promptly checked on Dizzi and the laptop gave a soft, blue glow that allowed the group some visibility. Kenny sighed with relief to find his beloved laptop hadn't been damaged and looked round. "Is anybody seriously hurt?" he asked. Despite a few bumps and bruises the group were all fine but had no idea where they were now.

"Let's see if we can get anywhere from here," Kevin said looking around. The light from the laptop screen didn't reach very far so it was hard to tell if they were in another corridor or just a narrow room. Perhaps they'd been sent sprawling into a cell. Maybe that had been the whole idea all along. But then why was nothing happening yet if that were the case?

Getting to his feet and stretching his back slightly Kai peered around in the darkness. He'd deliberately not looked at Dizzi's screen, so that it wouldn't affect his vision as his eyes were starting to adjust to the dark. Stepping forward slowly he reached out and found what seemed to be a door. Finding that he was right Kai nudged it open carefully. "There's light," he commented quietly.

"Do we go check it out?" Tyson asked.

"I don't think we have a choice," Max replied.

Kai was already half way down the narrow hallway his blade out and ready in case anything tried to surprise him. He couldn't help but feel like he was having a serious case of déjà vu from the time when he snuck into Balkov Abbey back in Moscow. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. The others followed in silence. The light came from a window, a window that led not outside but to a well lit room. The room was large and shaped like a dish. A deep one, as the group was quite high up. On the opposite side of the room to the window they were behind, at ground level, was a solid metal door with a small, barred window. A few feet from the door, sitting on the ground, back to them, was Ray. "Ray," Kai breathed, glad to see his teammate looked to be alright. He'd had horrible images of finding him in a far worse state. The problem now was how to get to him. Kai put away his blade knowing it probably wouldn't do much good.

"RAY!" Tyson shouted banging on the window. "UP HERE!" Despite the banging and shouting there was no reaction from Ray. Tyson banged harder and shouted louder. How could Ray not hear him? Was he ignoring them? Surely not.

"Save your breath he can't hear us," Kai told his teammate. "The glass is soundproof."

Tyson looked at Kai. "Well then we gotta break it. We have to get him out of there. Out of here."

"Kai knows that," Lee commented as he examined the glass. He looked down to the door, wondering if it was possible to find the way to that instead. "Going through here wouldn't help anyway. We'd never get back up and would just end up being trapped in there with him."

"Lee's right," Kai agreed. "We need to come up with a plan."

000

Ray had sat on the floor all night, watching the door, but no one had come. Not to tell him anything about why he was there, or even to gloat. He was cold, tired and uncomfortable and he still had no idea what was going on. Despite this he had to stay calm and think things through. Banging on the door had done nothing for his situation. It was a waste of energy. Somewhere behind him there was the sound of a click followed by a grinding sound and Ray turned his head to look for the source. A panel on the wall had opened up and there was something inside it. "Is that... a bit chip?" he wondered as he rose to his feet and approached it. When he was close enough to see it Ray couldn't believe his eyes. It was Driger. He should have been thrilled. Driger was within reach. But he felt uneasy. There was something wrong. Why would the enemy go to such trouble taking it just to give it back? It had to be a trap, a pretty obvious one at that. But even so, that wasn't the cause of Ray's bad feeling. He couldn't figure out what was causing him to feel uneasy and he couldn't understand the point of the enemy baiting him. What did they want with him anyway? _Trap or no trap, I can't just leave you, pal,_ Ray decided reaching out to take his bit beast back. His hand hadn't even touched the bit chip when it gave off a flash of light as though Driger was being called out. But Ray hadn't done that. "What?" he wondered aloud before crying out as the light changed, almost like a blast, and sent him sprawling on the ground, painfully, before taking the form of a large white tiger. "Driger!" Ray exclaimed astounded and unable to believe that Driger had seriously just attacked him.

000

"RAY!" Mariah cried out in alarm as she watched. "Driger just attacked Ray! Why?"

"He's going in again!" Kevin gasped as he watched the tiger turn to strike once more. "We have to do something! But what?"

"Ray! Don't just stand there!" Lee shouted despite knowing Ray couldn't hear him. It was about as useful as someone yelling at a TV. But Lee couldn't help it. He couldn't just stand in silence while Ray was attacked by Driger over and over again. "Move!" he cried out as Ray got up from another attack only to turn his head and watch as the tiger came at him again. Driger continued to attack Ray. And every time Ray would just clamber to his feet and look at the tiger. He didn't even try to defend himself. Despite the distance Ray's expression was clear. Disbelief and emotional hurt. It was more than Lee could stand and as if it weren't enough there was also Mariah, standing next to him with her heart breaking at the sight before them. "Was this the whole point of everything? The kidnapping, the map, the fall? All for this?" Lee growled looking around desperately for some solution. How could anyone be so cruel? And who would do such a thing? Judging by the size of the cell Ray was in the way to the door would be long. It would probably take too long to reach it even if they knew the way. It was becoming increasingly difficult not to panic.

"Make him stop!" Mariah exclaimed tearfully. "Please, somebody... somebody make him stop! Stop Driger. I can't watch this. Ray's not even..." She covered her eyes unable to bear it any longer. "He's going to kill Ray!"

"Exactly," a voice spoke up behind them distorted by the fact that it was coming from an intercom speaker. "Bit beasts are weapons. Nothing more. It's time you foolish children learned that. They're not your allies. They're not your friends. They're not your pets. They are merely tools. Powerful ones, but tools nonetheless. And when you see your friend destroyed by his beloved bit beast, it will prove to you that anyone can use the bit beasts as easily as stealing another person's gun." Despite the distortion the voice was familiar. One that many of them recognized. A voice that could easily be likened to venom. One that Kai knew better than any of the others.

Kai felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "Boris," he hissed, looking around. There had to be a camera somewhere. Boris was sadistic and liked to watch people suffer. "What hole did you crawl out of?" He felt heat in the back of his mind as Dranzer grew angry.

Boris' only response was to laugh but then Max and Tyson's beyblades began to glow. "Our bit beasts," Max gasped.

"They're reacting..." Tyson noted. "They don't like this neither..." The light increased filling the room entirely in a whiteout and when it faded, the corridor was considerably more crowded, as it was filled by a dragon, a phoenix and a turtle. "No way! They're physical!" Tyson exclaimed.

Down below, Driger had stopped, mid-attack, much to Ray's relief. Ray was also amazed at the fact that Driger had physical form. He followed Driger back to where the bit chip was and saw that the image had vanished. Taking the bit from the wall to examine more closely Ray was interrupted by a sudden loud crash and turned to see Dragoon coming through part of the wall. "Dragoon?" Then Dragoon was out of the way and he could see the others and now realized it had been a window not the wall. "You guys! Wow, you all came."

Kai stepped over the smashed glass to the edge. "Hang on, Ray. We'll get you out of there," he called and looked at the others. "You guys get moving. I'll help Ray." Not giving them a chance to argue Kai jumped off the edge and down into the room where Ray was being held.

"Kai!" Max called out in concern as Hilary gasped. Tyson just thought Kai was a show off.

"You heard him," Lee told them taking charge and urging them to get moving. With Gary's help he began to herd the others away leaving Kai and Dranzer to get Ray and Driger to safety.

Ray was in just as much disbelief as Max and Hilary as he watched his teammates, clutching his right arm. "You're insane..." he told Kai, who'd landed in front of him. "You know that, right?"

Kai ignored the question and turned his attention to Ray's arm. "You're hurt," he stated moving to take a closer look.

"Oh this?" Ray asked looking at his arm. "It's not that bad."

Kai gave him a pointed look. "How about you stop lying to me when you're hurt or something's bothering you?"

"Honest, Kai. It's not that bad," Ray replied. "Mostly I'm cold and tired."

"Well let's get you out of here then," Kai said, as Dranzer glided down and joined them.

Ray nodded turning slightly and leaning his head against Driger closing his eyes with a sigh. "I've caused you guys a lot of trouble. I'm sorry," he commented revelling in the warmth Driger's physical form provided.

Kai patted him on the back. "We can talk about that later. Let's get moving."

Ray nodded and looked over to the door. "With all that commotion they'll probably send someone here. I don't think anyone's beyond that door. I've been listening since last night. I didn't want to sleep in case someone came to the door. I figured that was the only way in or out. I never imagined you guys would come crashing through like that. I didn't even realize it was a window until after it had been smashed."

"Well, be ready for anything. Boris is behind all this."

"Well, Tala did say he trained The Avalanchers," Ray commented. "So why's he crawled out of the woodwork now?"

"I have no idea but I don't like it," Kai replied. Dranzer bashed the heavy door in with his head and looked down the tunnel. A row of dim lights on either wall came on lighting the way and Kai felt like he was back in Biovolt.

Ray looked outside and up at the lights. "I'm gonna guess they're on their way," he commented as he looked both ways wondering what way to go. He'd been unconscious when they'd brought him in and had no idea where he was. Sensing his uneasiness Driger nuzzled against him and Ray reached up to scratch the tiger, grateful for the comfort. Ray looked at Kai. "I'm completely lost. D'you have any idea what way to go?"

Kai took a few seconds to get his bearings back, before making a decision. "This way," he said and headed out. Ray followed him with Driger close by.

* * *

><p><span>Author Note<span>: More jumping from Kai and he saves the day again.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: This chapter is dedicated to XxMidnightRedxX and justareader for reviewing chapter 11. Thanks guys. We love to hear back from you all. And justareader, good luck with your exams.

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

So here's chapter 11.

Last time Ray had been captured by The Avalanchers and Boris, but Kai and the gang came to the rescue and the sacred four bit beasts left their bit chips, taking physical form which allowed Driger to escape the machine that was forcing him to attack Ray. But can Kai get Ray past the security?

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 12

As Kai and Ray made their way through a corridor the route was suddenly cut off by Bernard and the rest of The Avalanchers. "You're not going anywhere with him," Bernard sneered at Kai. "Since the controller failed we're here to finish the job."

"You'll have to go through me first," Kai growled deliberately putting himself between Ray and The Avalanchers.

"The sacred four bit beasts must not fall into the wrong hands," a new voice announced from behind The Avalanchers.

"Ozuma," Ray gasped backing up one step to be closer to Driger. "The Saint Shields... What are you guys doing here?"

"We'll do whatever it takes to prevent their power falling into the wrong hands," Ozuma continued glaring with his arms folded and his team around him.

Kai locked eyes with Ozuma and, within a few seconds, had an understanding with the other boy. Ozuma was not here to pick a fight with them. Not today. "Let's go, Ray," Kai told him, backing away from the Avalanchers. Ray looked at Kai and nodded.

"Hold it!" Bernard snarled about to rush after them but stopped as the Saint Shields moved to surround The Avalanchers.

"Your fight is with us," Ozuma told Bernard as they all readied their Beyblades.

000

Sensing something from Driger Ray stopped and looked back. He gasped as he noticed the glow coming from the white tiger. "Driger!" he gasped as the tiger turned into a beam of light. Ray took out Driger's chip and the light entered it but there was no image. Ray stared at it for a moment then closed his hand around it before putting it away again and turning to Kai. "He's exhausted. I can feel it."

Kai looked to his own bit beast and Dranzer lowered his head down to him. Kai stroked the phoenix's smooth beak and Dranzer crooned gently. "Don't push yourself," Kai told him. "Get some rest." Nodding gently Dranzer returned to his beyblade. Kai looked back at Ray. "We've gotta move fast."

Ray nodded. "It must have taken so much out of them to become physical," Ray mused as they continued on their way.

"Leaving so soon, Kai?" Voltaire asked suddenly stepping out from a corner up ahead and cutting off their intended route.

Kai froze, staring like a deer caught in the headlights, before his eyes filled with anger and hatred. "Voltaire," he spat the name leaving a foul taste in his mouth.

"Is that any way to speak to your grandfather?" Voltaire sneered at Kai.

"You're here?" Ray gasped at Kai's side. "I suppose you're still up to your old ways." If only there was some way to alert the authorities. Voltaire was a wanted man after all.

The air grew cold around them as Black Dranzer fed on Kai's emotions. "Step aside," Kai told his grandfather.

"I came here with a proposition for you," Voltaire informed Kai. "One you'll want to listen to for the sake of your little friend." Voltaire briefly glanced at Ray to make sure Kai knew exactly what he was talking about.

Ray bristled, baring his teeth, before glancing worriedly at Kai. Kai remained silent. He knew from past experience that saying nothing was often far safer than saying anything at all when Voltaire was concerned. "What do we do, Kai?" Ray asked quietly so only the teen would hear him. "Do we try get past him? Or double back and try to find another way?"

Voltaire took a step closer. "So, Kai, are you ready to listen yet?" he asked.

"Stay close," Kai mumbled to Ray. "I'll think of something." He slowly reached into his pocket for his blades, while his gaze never left Voltaire. Ray watched Kai and gritted his teeth. He couldn't do anything to help. All he had was the chip containing Driger. He had no idea where his beyblade itself was. On top of that he was cold, tired, and aching. Ray looked down about to take out his bit chip to see how Driger was doing, it might help him get an idea of how ready Dranzer would be, but gasped as he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled away from Kai's side. Ray struggled against the hold and quickly found an arm around his neck. Kai spun round in an instant and raised his launcher loaded with Dranzer. His eyes turned cold when he saw who had Ray though he had been expecting the scum to appear sooner or later. "Let him go, Boris." Even if Dranzer was exhausted and unable to leave his bit a well-aimed launch could still do a lot of damage. Right now Kai had Dranzer trained on Boris' head.

"Ready to listen now, grandson?" Voltaire asked. "Or do you still need convincing?" He nodded to Boris who then held a gun to Ray's head which put an end to Ray's struggling. "You can join me again with Black Dranzer, Kai, or you can watch your friend die right in front of you."

Ray gasped as he looked up. "No, don't!"

Kai grit his teeth. "How do I know you won't just kill him anyway?"

"I'd rather have something to hold over your head to make sure you don't betray me again," Voltaire answered. "He'll live, as long as you obey me. Your answer?"

"Don't listen to him, Kai!" Ray urged. "You can't join him! You know what he's doing is wrong! You're better than that!"

"Be quiet," Boris snapped pressing the gun against Ray's head to remind him it was there.

Knowing he didn't have much of a choice Kai slowly lowered his beyblade. Turning back to Voltaire he unclipped Dranzer's blade. "It's Black Dranzer you want, isn't it?"

"Kai, no!" Ray protested as Voltaire gave Kai his confirmation. "I'm begging you! Don't give in to him! If you do you'll be letting everyone down! The team, your friends, me, yourself! You can't join them!"

"I told you to shut up," Boris hissed choking Ray slightly but only for a moment.

"Kai, don't join them!" Ray tried again regardless. "If you do I'll NEVER forgive you!"

"And what else d'you suppose I do?" Kai snapped. "I don't have a choice, Ray. So just be quiet."

"What about the stuff they'll have you do? You can't go back to that! To them! All that stuff you did the last time, don't do it again! You PROMISED you wouldn't use Black Dranzer! Look, just forget about me and go!" Ray demanded growing more distressed by the second. If Kai went through with it and joined them with Black Dranzer all the resulting damage would be Ray's fault for getting caught in the first place. If only he'd listened to Lee and let one of the others take over for him instead of being so pridefully stubborn. "You can't sacrifice everything just for me."

"That's not your choice to make," Kai told him. "Are you going to let him go?" he asked Voltaire.

"I said he'd live," Voltaire answered. "I didn't say he'd go free." Voltaire turned his attention to Boris. "Show our young guest to his room." Voltaire looked at Kai again. "Don't try anything, Kai. Remember. Disobey me and Ray dies. Understand?"

"Kai, for the last time don't do this!" Ray protested as Boris started to drag him away and started struggling again ignoring the gun. Part of him was convinced Boris wouldn't shoot him for anything he did as it was Kai they were trying to manipulate. Either way he knew for a fact that his struggling was annoying Boris but nothing he did was helping. Elbowing, thumping, kicking, squirming, it didn't matter. But then Boris' arm was in front of his face and, unable to think of anything else, he shifted his head enough to sink his teeth in. Boris swore loudly and struck Ray across the head for it before getting a better grip to drag him away fully. "You said yourself that battles should be fought with the head and not the heart! I can't believe you! You keep lecturing me and go do the same damn thing yourself, you damn hypocrite! I hate you, Kai!" Ray yelled tearfully as a door began to close behind him and Boris.

Kai said nothing but the look in his eyes when he glanced back showed the hurt he felt at Ray's words. As the door shut Kai took a breath and returned his attention to Voltaire. "I understand... grandfather."

"Good," Voltaire replied, turning away. "Don't forget your place this time." With that the man walked away.

000

The group had finally found their way outside but it wasn't the same way they'd come in which made them wonder how many entrances there were. Looking up and down the gorge they wondered where Kai was. Would he come out behind them? Or would he find the way they'd gone in? "Okay," Lee said after a few moments. "You guys start heading back into town. I'm gonna find out what's taking them so long."

"You sure you'll be alright alone, Lee?" Tyson asked. "I'll go with you."

Lee nodded, "Alright, but no one else. Too big a crowd will cause problems. Kevin, I know you want to help but the best thing you can do to help us is to make sure there are no traps on the way. You're small and fast so if there's anything to worry about you should be able to escape it. It's very important. When we get out again we're not going to want to hang about. So if you can clear a path for us it could really save the day. Understand?"

Kevin looked down. For a moment he'd figured Lee was just trying to trick him. But there was a lot of sense in what he'd said. Kevin looked up again, "Got it."

"Good. Go that way," Lee gestured to the quickest route back to town. "It looks easier from this entrance. "And Gary, look after everyone. We'll see you all later. With Kai and Ray." Gary nodded and the group wished Lee and Tyson good luck, before leaving. Mariah hesitated a moment and looked Lee in the eyes then left with Hilary.

_I'll get him back, Mariah. I promise,_ Lee thought then turned to Tyson. "Alright, Tyson, let's do this."

"You got it, Lee," the world champ agreed with a nod.

They re-entered the facility and ran down several corridors, searching for any clues that would lead to Kai and Ray. Eventually they came across The Avalanchers, who were locked in a heated battle with the Saint Shields. Ozuma glanced up, making sure they weren't about to be ambushed then pointed down another corridor. "They went that way, Tyson," he informed the other teen before turning back to his match Bernard.

"You'd better hurry. The longer you're here, the harder it'll be to escape," Mariam told him.

"And don't worry about these guys," Joseph put in. "We'll hold them off for as long as possible."

"Thanks guys," Tyson called as he and Lee ran down another corridor. Catching a glance of something as he ran past, Tyson stopped and turned back. His eyes widened. "No way..." It was Kai's beyblade. Knowing that there was no time to waste, Tyson grabbed it and continued down the corridor.

000

The cell Ray now found himself in was supposed to be more comfortable than the one before. He quickly realized that the last one was intended for an execution and this one was more for hostages. This cell was a much more normal looking room and very typical of a cell. Straight walls, square shaped, and bars. There was a bed, a toilet and he had been provided with food and water on a small, beat up table, which was now lying on the floor, along with the food and water. He refused to eat or drink as a prisoner. He didn't care how hungry or how thirsty he was. He didn't care that there was every chance of him getting really sick as result. Ray sat on the bed, as far from the door as possible, in a corner with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, feeling depressed. Kai had gone back to Voltaire with Black Dranzer and it was all his fault. How could Kai put one person's safety before so many? Had he forgotten that his grandfather wanted to take control of everything? How could one person matter more than that? Ray didn't hold any particular importance over anyone else, he shouldn't have come first. Kai should have just left him and rebelled.

But then, that was much easier said than done. If their roles had been reversed, Ray could never have left Kai to be killed neither. Kai was no longer the uncaring grouch he'd been when they met. Maybe getting him to open up wasn't such a great thing. Ray could understand why it was so hard for Kai to let people in. Ray's current predicament was exactly what Kai had been fearing all along. How could Ray possibly expect Kai to let another friend die after the whole mess with Wyatt? That had almost destroyed Kai. What else would be left of him if he had to go through that again? And besides, this whole mess was Ray's own fault anyway. If he'd pulled out of that fight when he'd had the chance, stayed with his friends, instead of heading back into battle, he wouldn't have passed out so close to the enemy and been so vulnerable. There was safety in numbers. Instead, he'd kept on going. Just what the hell had he been trying to prove with that little stunt anyway? They'd taken Driger from him and forced him to attack Ray. When Driger had escaped their bond was restored and Ray could sense how much Driger regretted and resented hurting him. He wouldn't have suffered like that if Ray hadn't been so reckless.

All Ray had wanted was to protect his friends. To finish it before anyone else could get hurt. Instead, he'd landed himself in a huge mess that had everyone else worried about him. He'd probably broken Mariah's heart. And his escape with Kai's help had merely been a case of out of the frying pan and into the fire. It wasn't Kai who'd let his friends down. It was Ray. Ray pulled his legs closer, buried his face in them and shuddered. "What have I done?" he wondered aloud despairingly.

"Nothing praiseworthy," a familiar voice spoke and Kai appeared on the other side of the bars. "But then, who am I to talk?"

Ray started and looked up. "Kai!" he gasped. "What are you-"

The door of the cell gave a loud clunk as Kai slipped a key in and unlocked it, "Getting you out of here. What does it look like?"

"How did you get the key?" Ray asked shocked. He was being held hostage to manipulate Kai after all. There was no way they'd just give the key to Kai. Just how in the world had he managed to steal it and get to Ray without them noticing? In fact, how could he be sure they hadn't noticed? What if Voltaire and Boris were watching right now? Kai was playing with fire.

"Forget about how I managed it and just get moving," Kai ordered. "I've only got a few minutes before they notice I'm gone."

Ray did as he was told, getting up and coming over to Kai. "Kai..." Ray began, looking down. "I'm so sorry. If it were the other way around I couldn't have left you neither. I had no right to speak to you like that... I didn't mean it..." Ray looked up at Kai again. "But Black Dranzer..." Sighing Kai pulled his black beyblade out of his pocket and showed it to Ray. In the centre of the blade was a blank bit. Ray's eyes widened and he gasped before looking at Kai, amazed, relieved and impressed. "You... switched them? When? How? How come nobody saw you?"

"I did it in my pocket before I pulled out my launcher," Kai explained. He looked Ray in the eyes. "I kept my promise."

Ray nodded. "You did. I'm sorry. I should have known you'd have some tricks up your sleeve." He felt even worse now about how he'd spoken to Kai.

"Forget it. Now get going," Kai told him. "Follow this corridor then take a right. It'll lead you out to the river. You should be able to find your way back then."

"Wait. What?" Ray asked, shocked. "You're not coming?"

Kai shook his head. "No. Not yet. There's something I've got to do first."

"But Kai, they'll know you helped me! You'll get in trouble!"

Kai put a hand on Ray's shoulder and gave him a serious look. "They've ruined my life once already. I won't let them do it again."

"But this time it's my fault and you want me to just leave you?" Ray asked incredulously.

"There you guys are," Lee commented from a doorway behind Kai.

"We've been sneaking around this place looking for you guys for ages!" Tyson told them.

"Half an hour, Tyson," Lee pointed out before turning back to Kai and Ray. "Anyway, come on you two. Before we all get caught."

Kai nodded. "Go, Ray. Please."

Ray hung his head glumly and took out his bit looking at it. "I guess I'm just in the way... There's nothing I'd be able to do to help... But what do you have to do that's so important that you'd risk your own safety for?" Ray asked before looking up again.

"I won't let them turn this place into another Biovolt," Kai replied. He turned away from the others. "I'll do whatever it takes to stop that." With that Kai took off down another corridor.

"Kai! Wait! Where are you going?" Tyson called, moving to follow the captain.

"Tyson, wait," Ray said, looking down again. "He's not... Kai's not coming... He's staying behind. Voltaire and Boris are here."

"We'll just have to trust him and hope he'll be okay," Lee said. "Now let's get out of here."

"Kai said it's down here and then right. He said it'll lead to a river?" Ray more asked than stated. He had no idea what river it could be or where they were.

Lee nodded, "Alright. We know the river. Come on, Ray." Making sure Ray was alright Lee led them down the corridor Kai had said to go. They soon came to a locked door, which Lee took care of with his Beyblade. As he did, there was what sounded like some kind of explosion from deeper within the facility. Ray gasped and looked back. That's how Kai intended to stop them? By causing an explosion? Was Kai safe? What if he was caught in there? What if he was hurt? Or worse? Should he really be leaving? How could he live with himself if he left and something happened to Kai? But he'd already caused everyone so much trouble. What was he supposed to do? Ray closed his eyes. Cold, tired and sore, he wasn't fit to battle which made him a liability. Going back would give Kai more to worry about. And if Kai was worried then he might make a mistake. There was only one thing Ray could do to help and that was to follow Kai's orders. The first explosion was followed by a second, much louder one and the whole area trembled. Making their way down the riverbank, Lee found another bridge which they could cross to get to safety. "You guys okay?"

"I'm worried about Kai," Ray answered. "This whole mess is all my fault."

"Don't say that," Lee told him. "Kai wanted to go. We had to respect his decision."

A sharp bang cut through the air from just inside the tunnel, followed by yet another explosion. Smoke billowed out of the opening and there was a loud splash as something landed in the water. Looking over at where the splash had been, Ray gasped when he realized it was a body. And not just any body. "Kai! " he called.

Tyson was already rushing to the captain. "Lee! Watch Ray!" he called back over his shoulder. "Kai! Are you okay? Kai!" Surfacing with a cough Kai fought against the current and managed to swim to the side. He dragged himself half out, up onto the bank and lay there to catch his breath. He had a few scrapes and cuts from the explosions, as well as a nasty wound on the side of his arm which bled and stained the rocks under him. "Kai!" Tyson gasped, stopping next to him. "Man, what was that all about? Did you do that? Are you okay? Need any help?"

With another cough, Kai pushed himself up into a sitting position and shuffled back from the water. "I'm okay," he breathed, before wincing and looking at his arm. He wiped away some of the blood to get a closer look and frowned at the length of the gash.

Tyson grimaced and looked around for something to use as a bandage for Kai when some red fabric was suddenly dangled between him and Kai. "I can do this at least," Ray stated as Tyson looked up. It was the sash that Ray wore around his waist.

"It's just a scratch," Kai said quietly.

"After all the lectures you gave me about infection when I hurt my leg?" Ray asked pointedly as Tyson took the sash and used it as a bandage.

"What happened anyway?" Lee asked. "That's such a clean cut."

Kai watched as Tyson bandaged his arm. "Boris didn't like me crashing his place again so he took a shot at me."

"He shot you?" Ray exclaimed. "I thought they wanted you on their side? What the hell was the point of them taking a hos... going through all that just to shoot you?"

"He didn't intend to until I started trashing the place," Kai told them.

"So what happened to them? Boris and your grandfather I mean. Were they caught in there?" Ray asked crouching down. He wished there was somewhere he could just nap right now.

"I hope so," Kai replied. "They got cut off by the fire. So unless they got out another way..." he trailed off as a cool breeze passed through the gorge making him shiver. Kai removed his scarf and tried to squeeze as much water out of it as possible.

Tyson suggested they go to his so they, Kai and Ray, could rest while Lee told Ray not to try sleeping where he was and urged him to his feet. Lee then looked at Tyson. "Ray's coming back to the hotel with the White Tigers," he informed the champ while Ray got to his feet with a sound of complaint.

"Wouldn't it be safer if we all stayed together?" Kai asked getting to his feet. "There could still be a threat."

"Perhaps," Lee agreed. "But we're not splitting up long term, we have our orders and there are a lot of us."

"Alright," Kai agreed, "So long as you're sure." He started to make his way back up the bank, holding his arm to try and control the bleeding.

"I'm not leaving the team or nothing, Tyson," Ray assured his friend. "But I really was told to stay with the White Tigers before leaving home this time."

"Don't get me wrong," Lee spoke again looking at Tyson sensing Ray's concern. "It's not to cause trouble between you guys. We just don't want to impose on you and your family."

Tyson was a bit disappointed that Ray wouldn't be staying with him anymore but nodded anyway. "I understand."

"Maybe we could hang out for a while first?" Ray suggested as they followed Kai.

"Maybe wait until after you've rested, Ray," Lee commented. "You look about ten seconds from sleeping on your feet."

"I do not," Ray responded. "Where are the others?" he asked changing the subject.

"They went ahead," Tyson told him. "We've got a bit of catching up to do."

000

"How are you holding up, Kai?" Lee asked after about half an hour. He could see for himself that Ray would at least need a break soon.

"I'm alright," Kai replied, "Just my arm bothering me." Even though Ray's sash was red, it was still easy to see where it had been stained with Kai's blood. The wound was stubborn and refused to stop bleeding.

"Is it far?" Ray asked quietly still not familiar with the area. It was odd that there didn't appear to be any trace of guards or other security measures outside the facility. The whole area looked deserted. "And why is there nothing here?"

Kai stopped and looked back at Ray then made his way over to his teammate. "We've still got a bit to go," he replied and showed Ray his back. "Come on. I'll carry you."

"But... you're hurt..." Ray commented looking at the makeshift bandage on Kai's arm.

"It's just a scratch," Kai shrugged. "Now get on."

Ray dropped any attempt at arguing, knowing he couldn't win this one and did as he was told. "Hey," Tyson spoke up, pointing ahead of them. "Isn't that Kevin running back here?"

"He looks distressed..." Ray commented.

"Yeah..." Tyson agreed. It took Kevin very little time to reach them and, when he did, he doubled over to catch his breath before speaking to Lee in Chinese. Up close it was much easier to how wound up he was. Something bad had happened and Ray and Lee both seemed alarmed at the news he'd brought. Tyson listened for any names, wondering what had happened, but the only one that came up was Ray's. Lee looked furious. Tyson glanced at Kai, wondering if he had any idea what was going on.

"Change of plans," Lee said suddenly turning to Kai. "Can I ask you to look after Ray for a while? Something's come up."

"Alright," Kai agreed. "I'll take him back to Tyson's and wait to hear from you, then. Unless you have any objections?"

"None," Lee answered. "The hotel's the worst place for Ray right now." He turned, about to follow Kevin, but paused and looked at Kai again. "I should probably tell you some of what's going on. The people you've been dealing with aren't the only ones after Driger."

Kai frowned but nodded. "I'll look after him. You have my word."

"Alright, Kevin, let's go," Lee said, before leaving with his smallest teammate.

Tyson blinked. "I'm totally lost. What just happened? Ray? What's going on?"

"Uh... Just now?" Ray asked. "Someone broke into our hotel room and tore it apart."

"Try not to think about it now," Kai told him, boosting Ray up slightly. "Let's just get out of here."

"Right," Tyson agreed as they continued on their way.

000

It was dark by the time Kai, Tyson and Ray got back to the dojo. Ray was asleep on Kai's back and the sash had been rendered useless as a bandage. Tyson went in first. "We're back," he called moving into the house to look for the others.

"Great!" Max replied eagerly jogging over from the dojo. "We were expecting you much earlier. What took you guys so long? Oh, by the way, Kevin disappeared off somewhere, came back, said something to Gary and Mariah in Chinese and they all left again. We haven't heard back from them."

"It took us a while to get out of that place," Tyson explained glancing back to see if Kai was coming through yet. Not seeing the captain Tyson cupped a hand to his mouth. "Ray's exhausted," he whispered. "He fell asleep on Kai's back. And Boris shot Kai. His arm was grazed by the bullet."

"Kai's been shot?" Hilary gasped only hearing a little of what Tyson had said.

"Yeah, but he's okay," Tyson told her quickly so she wouldn't panic. "It just grazed him. He's using Ray's sash as a bandage." At that moment Kai came through with a still sleeping Ray on his back.

"Kai," Hilary greeted him with relief.

"Since we've got Ray back that's a victory for the Bladebreakers, right?" Max asked brightly. "We should celebrate! As soon as Ray wakes up that is. And we never had a reunion yet."

"Can we leave it 'til tomorrow, Max?" Kai asked the younger boy. He was cold, still damp and tired from carrying his teammate for so long. His arm was still bleeding, though not badly, and he was desperate for a shower. He couldn't get excited about a celebration even if he wanted to.

"Sure," Max nodded then looked around. "Hey, wasn't Lee with you guys? He sent us ahead to go back with Tyson, so where is he now?"

"Kevin came back and Lee left with him," Tyson explained. "That's why Ray came back with us."

"Yeah, speaking about Ray," Kai interrupted. "Can someone get a futon set out for him?"

"I'll do it," Max volunteered, getting on with it. "What did you mean, Tyson?" he asked while he set the futon up. "Wouldn't Ray be with you anyway? Hey, Kai, need any help getting him off your back?"

Kai nodded as Tyson moved to help. "He was going to go back to the hotel with the White Tigers," Tyson told Max.

"Oh," Max murmured surprised. Ray stirred slightly as he was moved but he didn't wake up. "So are you both okay then?" Max asked Kai. It had looked rather serious when Driger had attacked Ray and he'd seemed quite hurt at the time so it was surprising that Ray didn't seem to bear any injuries from all the attacks. Unlike Kai, who'd clearly been through the wars to get Ray out.

"He'll be fine once he's had some rest," Kai replied sitting down heavily against the wall with a sigh.

"And you, Kai?" Max asked pulling the covers up over Ray since he appeared to be cold. "Are you okay? What exactly happened to you guys?"

"Boris and Voltaire are back," Kai said. "I took out the base as best I could but I don't know if it was enough." He rested his head back on the wall.

"I'll be right back guys," Tyson commented quietly and stepped out of the room.

"Well, we knew Boris was back, what with Tala's warning and hearing his voice on the intercom," Kenny spoke up, "But Voltaire too? This is bad."

"Aren't the authorities after him?" Max asked. "Shouldn't we report this?"

"If we report it they'll go there and find evidence that I blew the place up," Kai pointed out tiredly. "They'd never catch him anyway. Voltaire has friends in high places."

"But... what if they try something again?" Max asked.

"Then I'll just have to be ready," Kai stated simply.

"You will?" Max asked, frowning. "Haven't we been through this? We're a team, Kai! All for one and one fo-" Max broke off as he heard Ray join in and sweat-dropped at the fact he'd forgotten the other had been sleeping.

"-For all," Ray finished sitting up a bit sluggishly and looking around. "He knows that. But the last thing Kai wants is any of us getting hurt to get to him. Because Voltaire and Boris know that it works." Ray looked down. "Don't think they won't, Max. They wouldn't hesitate for a moment to aim for us just to push Kai's buttons."

"He's right," Kai nodded. "You guys mean too much to me. I refuse to put you at any more risk, so it's better if you leave things like this to me. He's my grandfather after all."

"But, Kai-" Max tried again.

"Max, Boris held a gun to my head and Voltaire promised Kai that I'd be killed if he didn't co-operate. Do you really think he wants that kind of pressure again?" Ray interrupted him shocking Max, Kenny and Hilary. Ray, meanwhile, turned his attention back to Kai. "I really am sorry about that. For getting caught and the things I said to you."

Kai shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Now get some rest." Ray looked at Kai for a moment, hummed a sound of agreement and lay back down, rolling onto one side.

When Ray's breathing had levelled out letting them know he was asleep again Max turned back to Kai. This time he remembered to keep his voice down. "Are you sure about this? I mean, don't they want revenge on us all? Isn't it our fight too?" he asked.

"I'm the one they're really after," Kai answered. "My grandfather wants me and he wants Black Dranzer."

Hilary crossed the floor to stand next to Kai in silence. "Please don't tell me you're blaming yourself about all of this," she said after a moment. The blood soaked sash was suddenly very interesting and Kai started to pick at it. He was just trying to do what was best for his team and keep them safe. Why couldn't they all just accept that?

"We all know you want to protect your team, Kai. And regardless of what you might think, all things considered, you're doing a great job at it. Ray was already gone when we arrived but you managed to get him back. Doesn't that count for something in your books?" Hilary asked.

"I suppose it does," Kai replied with a shrug. He winced as the sash rubbed against his wound from the movement and started to remove it. Tyson stepped back into the room quietly.

"Kai, none of this is your fault," Hilary continued. "You have to stop beating yourself up every time something goes wrong. It's them with the problem. Not you. Okay? So don't blame yourself for what they do." Kai grit his teeth as he peeled the sash off his arm. The material had stuck to the wound and was proving difficult to remove without making the bleeding worse. The gash in his arm was about three inches long and would no doubt leave a nasty scar. Something else to remind him of his past that he could never escape from. Kai frowned. Just what he needed. He opened his mouth to reply to Hilary but changed his mind not wishing to let the others know just what he was thinking. His thoughts were too dark at the moment. "Kai?" Hilary asked him in concern.

Picking up the sash Kai glanced at her. "I'm just tired, Hilary," he said quietly. "It's been a long day."

Hilary nodded in understanding. "Okay, you go get cleaned up and then I'll take care of your arm and after that you need to get some rest. Alright? And if you want to talk you can come to me." Nodding, Kai slowly got to his feet.

"I filled the tub for ya, buddy," Tyson said. "Take as long as you need." Smiling slightly Kai thanked Tyson and headed through.

"I see now why you guys are so bothered by Boris," Hilary commented to the group then gasped. "Oh, Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Ian should be informed about this. I hope Kai will remember to contact them."

"Maybe you should give them a call, Hil," Tyson suggested. "Save Kai having to do it."

"For once, Tyson, you're right," Hilary teased trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Tyson moaned with a pout.

Hilary giggled into her hand and patted Tyson's shoulder. "I'm just messing with ya," she told him before going to take care of the phone call.

Twenty minutes later Kai emerged from the bathroom and made his way back through to the others. He felt a lot better after soaking in the hot water and was relieved to be wearing dry clothes again. He'd also had plenty of time to think about what has happened and as a result was a lot calmer than before. If Voltaire and Boris had made it out of the gorge then it would be a good while before they'd be ready to try anything else. That gave Kai some comfort. It would be one less threat to deal with...for now.

"I set up the futon for you, Kai," Max spoke up, gesturing to the futon. "Hilary'll be back any moment. She went to make a call. I thought she'd be back by now."

Grateful for the help from his teammates, Kai smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Max. I appreciate it."

Max returned the smile then turned his head as Hilary returned, with the first aid kit. "I updated Tala for you, Kai," Hilary informed him when she saw the Russian was present. "He wasn't happy with the news, but who can blame him? He's going to call you back tomorrow to discuss in more detail, since you're the only one who really knows what's going on." She immediately set to work, urging him to sit down and starting to treat his arm.

Kai looked over at Ray as Hilary tended to his injury. "This isn't how I imagined our reunion would be," he commented quietly. "I was a fool for thinking it would go smoothly."

"No one could have predicted that would happen," Hilary commented as she worked. Finishing up, she leaned back and smiled. "Get some sleep, Kai. Things will look better in the morning."

Kai looked her in the eyes. "Do you really believe that?" he asked almost sounding hopeful but carefully keeping his expression as blank as possible. Being tired seemed to help with that.

Hilary nodded. "Yes, I do believe that." She turned her head as there was a knock from the front door. "Who could that be at this hour?" she wondered.

Frowning Kai got out of his futon and grabbed his blades. Tyson had returned the one he'd found at the gorge and left it on Kai's futon when he'd been in the bathroom and Kai had swapped the bits back over while Hilary had bandaged his arm. "I'll to check," he said clicking Black Dranzer onto his launcher as he moved.

000

Mariah glanced back at the path and rubbed her arm. It was late. She knew that. And it wasn't that she didn't trust her brother's word, or wanted to be a nuisance, but she had to see Ray for herself. She didn't like that Ray was going to be with the Bladebreakers, not for anything against them, but because it gave her less time with Ray. But she could understand Lee's decision. Someone had broken into their hotel room and torn it apart. They'd gone through everyone's things and paid particular attention to Ray's. It made Mariah furious. The same as it did to her teammates. Lee, Kevin and Gary were still searching for the culprits and Lee had told her she could go back and all she wanted was to be with Ray. So here she was standing at Tyson's front door, wondering whether she should knock again, or leave and hope she hadn't disturbed them too badly.

The door slid open slowly and the first thing that came into sight was a loaded launcher then a single grey-blue eye looking out through the gap. Seeing that it was Mariah, Kai lowered his launcher and opened the door fully. "Here to see Ray, right?" he guessed getting straight to the point.

Mariah nodded. "I know it's late... And I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you guys."

Kai shook his head and stepped aside to let her pass. "He's asleep, but I'll take you through."

Mariah smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Kai," she said as she stepped inside. Kai grunted a reply and led her through to where Ray was sleeping. Mariah moved to Ray's side as soon as she saw him kneeling down quietly. "How much did Lee tell you guys?" she asked turning her attention to Kai once she was satisfied Ray was okay.

"Just that some group trashed your hotel room," Kai replied, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. "He was in a hurry to get back so we agreed that I would bring Ray here."

Mariah nodded. "It's... sort of a clan feud. Ray came back just in time to land in the middle of it," Mariah explained wondering how much concerned the Bladebreakers. Normally, none of it would, but the Bladebreakers stuck together and if they were going to be around Ray, they'd need to know what they were dealing with. "It's a long story but their clan is related to ours, however distantly, and they need Driger to take over. It would happen wherever Ray went, so there was little point in forbidding him to leave, so we were sent to... well, to act as bodyguards in a way."

"Great. Even more to worry about," Kai muttered. He was beginning to wish he'd stayed in Russia. Was there ever going to be a day when they'd get just good news?

"They went through all our stuff," Mariah commented angry and upset, "Completely. It was all over the room. Especially Ray's."

Hilary stepped forward to comfort her new friend. "At least nobody was hurt. Think of it that way, Mariah."

Mariah nodded. "But they knew where we were staying. They followed us over and knew what room we were in and everything. And I HATE snoops. And one of them... she makes me so mad."

Not being in the best of moods Kai excused himself quietly from the room while Hilary tried to comfort Mariah. Part of him wished that he only had his room being trashed to worry about, while the other part told him he was being insensitive. His head hurt. He was confused and angry. Had Boris and Voltaire made it out of the gorge or did Kai now have their blood on his hands as well as others? Was he doing the right thing or should he consider leaving in order to keep his friends safe? Whatever the answer all Kai knew right now was that there was nothing he could say or do to help Mariah feel any better. He hated being so useless.

"If any of them took anything..." Mariah began, but turned her head as Ray stirred, frowning in his sleep. She put a hand to his hair, brushing her fingers through it until he settled again. Continuing with this she turned back to Hilary. "She kept flirting with him," she hissed so only Hilary could hear her, "Right in front of me."

"Bitch," Hilary growled without thinking. She wasn't really one for swearing, but she could understand how angry Mariah must feel.

"Yeah," Mariah agreed. "It really bothers me that they're aware of our location but we have no idea where they are. They could have just as easily got in if we were there sleeping. And then what? They could have robbed us and taken Driger and gone back to White Tiger Hills with him, kicking everyone out and we wouldn't have a home to return to. And Ray being kidnapped yesterday just proved that we're not as strong as we need to be."

"We know that feeling," Hilary said with a solemn nod. "Boris shot Kai today when Kai destroyed the base at the gorge. We have no idea if he got out or not but if he did he'll be back for revenge."

"Is Kai alright?" Mariah asked frowning as she looked at Ray again. She carefully lifted his head removing the headband and then made sure it was settled again as she placed the headband to one side.

"He's got a nasty gash on his arm," Hilary answered. "And he's not himself. I don't know what to do."

"Watch Ray for me for a few minutes, please?" Mariah asked Hilary. "Make sure they don't wake him up. I want a quick word with Kai. To thank him. I'll see if I can find anything out that might help while I'm at it."

Hilary smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Mariah." Mariah smiled at her then headed out the room to track down Kai.

000

The tired captain wasn't far away, sitting out on the engawa staring up at the stars. He was miles away in thought. "Hey, Kai?" Mariah asked softly as she approached him.

Blinking, Kai glanced at her then looked away again. "What is it?"

"Thank you. For cheering me up last night and for keeping your word. You got him back. Just like you said. You really are a good person, Kai."

Kai nodded once. "You're welcome," he replied. "I'm just sorry you had to see what you did. With Driger."

"You feel guilty. Don't you?" Mariah guessed. Kai just looked at her refusing to answer. But his eyes gave him away. "So what exactly makes you feel guilty?" Mariah asked, "The fact that you're captain and feel the need to protect them? The fact that you had a past connection with the one behind it? A combination of both? Or something else?"

"... It's a past I can never escape from," Kai replied quietly. "No matter how hard I try."

"There must be a way," Mariah commented. "Last night you told me to keep believing. So I guess now I'm telling you the same thing. As long as you don't give up I'm sure you'll find the solution, Kai."

Kai let out a quiet, mirthless laugh. "I'm afraid you have no idea about my past, so therefore, you can't apply the same advice that I gave you." He looked up at the girl. "In Russia, more people knew about Biovolt than you realise. They called it a story without hope."

"I still think there's gotta be a way," Mariah replied.

The boy shrugged, "Perhaps. But I haven't found it yet."

"That's what I mean about keep believing," Mariah responded. "Don't give up hope. Keep trying and you'll find it. You believed you could get Ray back when you spoke to me, didn't you? You believed in your own ability. Don't give that up now."

Mariah had a point and Kai knew she was right. He was just getting tired of constantly fighting. "I'll try," he said quietly at last.

Mariah smiled pleased that he'd listened. "You know, I didn't tell you about the clan feud to cause you any more problems. I just figured you had a right to know. In case they turned up."

Kai nodded, placing a hand over his arm wound. "Well, if you ever need any help..."

Mariah nodded. "I'll keep that in mind and tell Lee. And the same goes for you too, okay?"

"Mm. Thanks."

"Thank YOU," Mariah replied. "I'm gonna get back to Ray now. Try not to kick yourself over things out of your control."

"That's what everyone tells me," Kai muttered, and pulled out his beyblade to start tweaking it.

"Well maybe you should start listening," Mariah teased with a wink before heading back inside. Kai smirked with a shake of his head.

000

Mariah returned to Ray's side and smiled at Hilary. "Thanks. I spoke to Kai. He's been worrying about his past," she informed Hilary.

Hilary sighed. "I thought it would be something like that." She looked down at her hands in his lap. "When I was in Russia, I found out a lot about Kai and the other Blitzkrieg Boys. They all regret their past and how they were manipulated by Biovolt."

Mariah nodded. "I don't know all the details of his past. I know Biovolt messed them up. I think it's disgusting. And that they shouldn't be allowed to continue at all. But they're Kai's demons, and if he, and Biovolt's other victims don't stop Biovolt themselves, I think it'll haunt them for the rest of their lives. Even more than it does now. All we can do is show our support. I could be wrong, but that's what I believe."

"Yeah. Those guys just don't like dragging other people into their problems. They think enough people have already suffered already. Still," Hilary looked up and smiled. "I'm sure they'll find a way."

Mariah nodded with a smile and turned her attention to the boys, "Tyson? I don't mean to intrude, but would it be any trouble if I stayed here?"

"Sure, Mariah," Tyson agreed. "I'm sure Hilary will be happy to have another girl to talk to. It's cool. I'll go look out another futon."

Mariah smiled again and thanked Tyson. She turned her attention back to Ray when he stirred once more and quietly settled him as she'd done before, running her fingers through his hair. "I think he's dreaming," Mariah whispered to Hilary.

"Let's leave him in peace then," Hilary suggested. "It's been a long day. We should all think about turning in soon."

"It is late," Mariah agreed. She wondered how the team were doing with their little hunt and hoped they wouldn't stay out all night. Lee was determined to catch the culprits though and Mariah knew how stubborn her brother could be.

000

Kai sat quietly as the others slept. He'd come back indoors to keep an eye on everyone and was content to sit in the dark. Suddenly, Ray grew restless and Kai looked over at his teammate, who appeared to be having a nightmare. Knowing that Ray needed rest, but not wanting to see him distressed like he was, Kai reached forward and gently shook the other boy's shoulder. Ray awoke with a start and a sharp intake of breath as he sat up. He still looked distressed, near-panic and was clearly disorientated. "... Kai?" he asked, uncertainly, after moment. Blinking slowly, he took in his surroundings. He was at Tyson's. In the dojo. Surrounded by his friends. "It was just... a dream..."

"Yeah, you're alright. Calm down," Kai told him. "Try and get some more sleep. It's three in the morning."

"Three in the- did I wake you up?" Ray asked, wondering if perhaps he'd made a lot of noise whilst in the throes of a nightmare. But a quick glance around the room told him he hadn't disturbed the others. Not that he'd have expected to wake Tyson either way. Suddenly noticing pink to his side Ray looked back again and blinked. "Mariah..." he murmured surprised to see her.

Kai nodded. "She was worried so she came here. And no, you didn't wake me. I was already awake."

"What are you doing up then?" Ray asked, rubbing his eye.

"Nothing, Ray," Kai replied, standing up. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay," Ray mumbled settling down on the futon again. "You shouldn't stay up," he commented before yawning and falling silent. Kai nodded and headed out of the room quietly to find a first aid kit and tend to his arm which had bled through the bandage already. Beginning to drift off, Ray listened to Kai's movements and the others breathing. Tyson suddenly shifted, complaining about one thing or another in his sleep, which briefly had Ray alert once more, but it passed as soon as Tyson quietened down again. Ray frowned and sat up again. Before, he'd been too tired to care, but now he couldn't ignore how dry his mouth and throat were. He tried to remember when he'd last consumed anything and realised with some surprise that it had been in China, before their flight to Japan. Ray got up quietly and then, after a moment, shoved his futon towards Mariah's so he'd be closer to her when he returned. He glanced around at the others to make sure he wasn't disturbing them then padded out the dojo and towards the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Kai had also gone to the kitchen and was currently standing at the sink, picking at the knot in his bandage, trying to untie it. His wound was too painful to try slipping the bandage off and knowing his luck, if he tried using scissors, he'd catch the gash with the blade. Hearing someone approaching, he stopped and looked towards the door. Ray was occupied with his hair as he walked, brushing his fingers through it and irritated at the knots. It was going to be such a bother later on to sort out. Glancing up as he entered the kitchen, Ray paused when he saw Kai. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Kai broke eye contact and looked away, back to his arm. "You should be resting."

Ray rubbed his eye again and fought down a yawn. "I know," Ray replied. "But I'm thirsty. Getting water." Ray moved to retrieve a glass then looked at Kai. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to undo this," Kai grumbled. "Hilary did the damn knot so tight though."

"You need to change the dressing?" Ray asked and placed the glass on the worktop before he turned his attention to the bandage on Kai's arm. Ray started picking at the knot himself without another word, concentrating on the task at hand.

"Ray, I can manage," Kai tried to tell him.

"This wouldn't have happened at all if it wasn't for me," Ray replied, managing to loosen the knot.

Kai turned away from him. "If you're just going to blame yourself, then don't bother helping," he said, starting to unravel the bandage from round his arm. "You're not responsible for putting me in Biovolt, so therefore it's not your fault."

"But they used me against you, because I was too stupid and too proud to know when I was out of my league."

"Think I've never made a mistake before?" Kai asked pointedly, removing the bandage completely. The wound stung as fresh air got at it and Kai started raking through the first aid kit for some antiseptic wipes, cursing in Russian when he couldn't find any.

Ray looked at the first aid kit, quickly working out what Kai was after and frowned. They couldn't buy any first aid supplies at this hour. But there were alternatives. Possibly in the kitchen. He'd seen one before when he'd been cooking in here. He wondered if it was still there. Ray opened up a cupboard and searched through it before taking out a container and checking inside. He turned on the tap and pulled Kai's arm under the flow of water, not giving the older teen a chance to protest or prevent him from doing so. He then grabbed a paper towel to dry off the area, before applying some powder from the container to Kai's arm, finally letting go of the Russian once he had, and swiftly backing off a few feet, out of Kai's reach.

"What the-" Kai blinked, then blinked again. Wasn't that...? "Oww! Ray, what the hell?" The wound was now hot and stinging like a bitch. "What did you do?" Kai demanded, turning on Ray.

"Cayenne pepper will help stop the bleeding," Ray answered, wondering if maybe getting an obstacle between himself and Kai would be a good idea.

Kai grit his teeth as he tried moving his arm around to stop the stinging. "Chto za huy, mudak! Ahh! Chyort voz'mi! Shluha vokzal'naja," he ranted.

"Eh?" Ray responded intelligently.

"What's all the noise about?" Max asked coming into the kitchen.

"Ask him," Kai said pointing at Ray, "Oww! How is this helping?"

"I know it burns but it stops the bleeding quickly," Ray told Kai. He then looked at Max. "Cayenne pepper," he informed the blond.

"I'll get you back for this, Ray," Kai grumbled as the worst of the stinging started to fade a little.

"I was trying to help," Ray pointed out. He wondered if a glass of water was worth hanging about no matter how thirsty he was. He'd caused Kai enough trouble for one day. Perhaps that treatment was pushing it.

Getting used to the pain Kai calmed down and looked at the wound. His eyes widened when he saw that it had indeed stopped bleeding. "Well I'll be..." He looked back at his Chinese friend. "I'll let you off with that one but don't ever do it again without giving me a warning. Alright?" Ray met Kai's gaze and nodded. Guessing it was safer now Ray moved back to the counter putting the lid on the container and returning it to the cupboard.

"What are you two doing out of bed anyway?" Max asked. "After all that happened, you guys must be exhausted."

"I told Ray to rest," Kai answered pulling out a fresh dressing. "I just came to do this." Using his teeth to hold one end of the bandage he began to wrap his arm.

"I just came to get a glass of water," Ray put in picking up the glass again and filling it about half way, "Haven't had anything to eat or drink since I was in China." He sipped at the water and turned back to Max. "Sorry for disturbing you, Maxie. You should go back to bed. It's still stupid o'clock in the morning." Kai paused what he was doing and frowned. Come to think of it he hadn't had anything to eat either since returning from Russia. He'd been too caught up in thought and worried about Ray to get anything. And, unless he counted the unwanted mouthful of river water, he hadn't had anything to drink either. Shrugging he went back to his arm.

"Well, don't stay up too long," Max commented through a yawn and headed back to the dojo.

"Sleep well," Ray replied.

"You not gonna turn in too, Ray?" Kai asked with the bandage between his teeth.

"I am. Finishing this first," Ray answered swirling the water in his glass. "D'you need any help with that?"

Kai looked at him out the corner of his eye. "If you promise not to put more of that stuff on it, then yes, I would appreciate it."

Ray put the glass on the counter and made a gesture of crossing his heart holding up the other hand to show no fingers were crossed. "I promise not to apply any more cayenne pepper to your arm. Satisfied?"

Kai nodded, "Satisfied."

Ray moved to give Kai some help with the bandage, ensuring it was wrapped around firmly, but not too tight, "How's that?"

"Fine, thanks," Kai replied feeling better now that the wound was covered. "I think it might need stitches."

"We should get you to the hospital to find out."

Kai curled his lip slightly at the suggestion, "Tomorrow, maybe. I could be wrong."

"Doctors'll judge that," Ray replied turning to pick up the glass of water. He frowned at the ripples and realised he'd shivered then downed the contents before rinsing out the glass and leaving it to dry. "Going back to bed," he mumbled.

"G'night, Ray," Kai said. "See you in the morning."

"G'night, Kai. Don't stay up," Ray replied before heading back to the dojo.

"Hn," Kai smirked. "Like I've never done it before..."

* * *

><p><strong>Russian Translations<strong>:

Chto za huy = what the fuck

mudak = bastard

Chyort voz'mi = Damn it, oh shit

Shluha vokzal'naja = Train station whore

**Author Notes**:

Phoenix: he's not actually calling Ray any of that, just ranting in general.

Dragon: Not that Ray's gonna realise that. It's just as well he can't understand. XD


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: This chapter is for midorimoon. Thank you. We don't know either. But here it is. Chapter 13.

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 13

Hilary yawned as she sat up and stretched. Despite the late night, she'd slept pretty well. There had been a few instances where she'd been disturbed by something but she's managed to sleep again soon enough after. She looked around at the other inhabitants of the room and couldn't help but giggle. Ray's futon had obviously been moved during the night because he and Mariah were currently cuddling in their sleep. A second glance told Hilary that Mariah was actually awake. Tyson, as ever, was still dead to the world. Max and Kenny were also sleeping. But there was no sign of Kai. Hilary got up quietly and left the dojo intending to find the team captain.

Fresh beyblade marks were dotted around the grounds of the dojo in various places and Dranzer's beyblade soon found Hilary. It circled her a few times, before taking off round the back of the house. It appeared that Dranzer was roaming around, completely unguided by his blader. Tilting her head to the side, Hilary followed the beyblade curiously. Dranzer led her round the garden to the wood stack, where the sound of logs being split could be heard. Kai glanced up when he heard his beyblade and footsteps approaching, and rested the head of the axe on the floor. He smiled when he saw Hilary, "Morning."

"Morning," Hilary replied, then sighed with a frown. "You stayed up all night, didn't you?"

"Not all night," Kai replied, putting the axe down, "Just most of it."

Hilary sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Kai smirked and moved to stack the wood he'd just chopped at the side of the house. "Well, that's up to you. But good luck all the same."

"You do remember Tala's gonna call you today?" Hilary pointed out. "I bet he'll be able to tell, even over the phone, that you're not sleeping. And you know he'll be on your case too."

"Maybe," Kai shrugged. "But there's not much he can do about it from where he is."

Hilary sighed and sat down watching Kai, "Unless he decided to jump on a plane again."

Hearing the sigh Kai walked over to her and crouched down to her level. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"It's not good for you to miss sleep," Hilary answered. "I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to be," Kai told her, feeling bad. "I'm fine, really." After a few seconds hesitation he reached out and placed a hand over one of Hilary's. "You should know what I'm like by now."

"That's true. But I still want you to take better care of yourself."

"I'm not a complete lost cause," Kai told her. "I tended to my arm last night." He pulled a bit if a face, "With Ray's help."

"What's that face for?" Hilary asked puzzled by his expression.

Kai put one hand over the bandage. "He put some kind of pepper powder on it this morning. It stung like hell."

"What?" Hilary asked shocked. It sounded so weird. Had it been another prank like what he'd done to Tyson's food? That couldn't be it. Kai wouldn't do anything to set Ray off like that. Especially not just after he'd been rescued from Kai's enemies. So it couldn't be a prank. What else was there?

"Yeah that was my reaction," Kai replied, "More or less." He decided to leave out the part about him going off on an angry Russian tirade.

"Okay, I'm confused. Why did he put pepper on your wound?"

"Something to do with stopping the bleeding," Kai answered. "In his defence it did seem to work which is probably just as well for him."

"Huh... I never would have thought pepper could be used for that." Hilary looked at Kai. "Did it really hurt?"

Kai couldn't help but snort. "Saying it hurt is like saying that Tyson has a small appetite."

"Well it sounds painful. But you say it worked? I wonder how Ray knew about that?"

"Probably from cooking," Kai replied. "A Chinese remedy." He moved his hand away and stood up. "I should probably go and change this again now. Then wake the others for training."

At the mention of waking the others Hilary giggled. "So how much sleep did you get last night then?"

"Uh... None," Kai replied in what he hoped was an innocent tone.

"You said you weren't up all night," Hilary pointed out then sighed and shook her head. She might have known. "I guess you didn't see Ray and Mariah then. So how are you going to wake Tyson?"

"I wasn't up all night," Kai replied. "I lay in my futon. Just didn't sleep." He smirked. "As for Tyson, how does a bucket of water sound?"

Hilary laughed, "Sounds great. Can we put ice cubes in it?"

"Sure, I don't see any reason why not," Kai chuckled.

"Okay, you get the others out the line of fire while I get this ready. Then we'll wake Tyson up. Once that's done we'll sort your bandage so that there's no chance of it getting wet after." Kai nodded and went to evacuate the dojo of everyone but Tyson. Hilary laughed to herself gleefully as she went to get Tyson's wake-up call prepared.

000

Kenny and Max had woken, though Max was considering rolling over and seeing just how much extra sleep he could squeeze in before Kai decided it was training time. Kenny had already left the room to work with Dizzi. No sign of Hilary. That left Tyson, who appeared to be eating his pillow in his sleep, and Ray cuddling with Mariah, though Max was pretty sure Ray was fast asleep. Looking back at Tyson Max started laughing. "Max," Kai called from the door. There was no danger of waking Tyson. That boy could sleep through a major earthquake if he wanted to, "Time to get up. We start training soon."

"No day off to hold a reunion then, huh?" Max asked getting up.

"D'you want Ray up?" Mariah asked Kai as she looked towards the door.

"Unless he wants to get wet, yes," Kai answered.

Mariah sat up immediately drawing a sound of protest from Ray then shook his shoulder. Ray sat up slowly and looked around. "Kai says to get up if you don't want to get wet," Mariah informed Ray. Ray nodded and the pair rose heading over to the door just in time to see Hilary arrive with a bucket.

Kai couldn't stop the somewhat cruel smile that appeared on his face as he watched Tyson, still dead to the world and completely oblivious to what was about to happen to him, "Fire at will, Hilary."

"Aye aye, captain!" Hilary responded moving in to throw the ice cold water over Tyson. Completely off guard Tyson promptly yelled as he was dragged back into the world of the living. Max doubled over laughing again as a shouting match promptly started between the two classmates.

"Times like this when you wish you had a camera," Kai sniggered.

"This is totally normal," Ray informed Mariah.

Kai waited for some of the mirth to die down before speaking, "Alright. I want you guys out and ready for training in ten minutes. We can have the reunion celebration later," he added, glancing at Max pointedly.

"Yay!" Max cheered. "Come on, Tyson! The sooner we do our training, the sooner we can have fun!"

Mariah looked up at Ray. "I'll go get your stuff from the hotel for you."

"Thanks, Mariah. I brought along a couple of my old blades. If it's not too much trouble could you make sure to bring one of them along too?"

"Sure. I'll look around the room to make sure I don't miss it. I can't promise anything though, Kevin said there's a good chance stuff could have been stolen," Mariah replied turning to leave. "I won't be long."

Kai had left the room a few seconds before and was taking off his arm dressing yet again. Looking at the wound carefully he frowned. _Yeah, that's gonna need stitches,_ he mused, touching it gently.

Within ten minutes the team were gathered outside, ready for training, while Tyson complained, loudly, about not having breakfast yet. Hilary was currently lecturing him about it while Max just laughed. He'd missed all this when he'd been in America. "Uh, guys?" Ray spoke up. "If we put this to the vote, I'm with Tyson. Breakfast sounds really good right about now."

Stepping outside Kai looked over his team and just caught Ray's words. "You go eat. We'll be starting off with laps round the house. You can join in when we're done and move on to stretches." Kai folded his arms. "I want to make sure everyone's up to scratch on their physical fitness before we start blading."

"What?" Tyson asked, shocked. "You're seriously not gonna let us all have breakfast first?"

"Ray didn't eat anything yesterday and most of the day before," Max told Tyson.

"No way!" Tyson exclaimed, turning to Ray. "They didn't give you anything to eat?"

"Uh... well, they provided food and water when they were holding me hostage against Kai, but I um sorta threw it across the floor," Ray answered.

"It's probably just as well you didn't take it," Kai commented with a slight frown. "Anyway, you need something so go. We'll stop for breakfast once I've evaluated your fitness. After that, beyblading."

Ray headed back in and Max turned to Tyson. "The sooner we do this, the sooner we get breakfast."

"Hey, you're right! Let's go!" Tyson yelled taking off at a sprint.

Max laughed. "Hey, it's training! Not a race!" he called before running after Tyson.

Hilary sighed hopelessly. "What an idiot."

"I'll go easy on you," Kai called after them. "Fifteen laps round the whole house. And don't try anything, Tyson. I'm counting."

"Never a dull moment," Hilary commented to Kai brightly.

"No," Kai agreed with a smirk, "Never. My nerves know that for sure."

Hilary giggled and they turned back to watch Tyson and Max. Tyson was still sprinting and passed them long before Max did. Max had paced himself to make sure he completed the laps. On Max's third lap, as he passed Kai and Hilary, Tyson had lapped him and Max just laughed, knowing Tyson was going to regret it soon enough. Max passed them three more times, arriving before Tyson. Ray rejoined Kai and Hilary as Max passed them again and Hilary groaned, "TYSON! MOVE IT!" she shouted in the direction they were expecting Tyson to arrive from. Some minutes later, Max rounded the corner laughing and moments behind him trudged Tyson.

"Did he blow out all his energy from the start?" Ray asked clearly amused.

"You guessed it," Kai nodded. "Come on, Tyson. Where's all that energy you had?"

"I need food for energy!" Tyson complained.

"That explains so much," Ray joked.

"Well at this rate there won't be anything left by the time you're done," Kai told him. "Come on." Tyson growled and managed to get his second wind to pick up the pace. He ran past them shouting something about seconds, thirds and fourths.

Ray laughed for a moment then turned his head. "Huh?" He looked around the grounds then moved away from the engawa, making sure to stay out of Max and Tyson's way.

"What is it, Ray?" Kai asked subconsciously reaching for his blade and launcher. If there was any danger, then he would respond with full force.

Some leaves fell from a tree as there was a rustle and Ray moved closer to look up it. "Since when do rabbits climb trees?" he called up the tree after a moment.

"I'm not a rabbit, my bit beast is!" came an irate response from somewhere in the leaves. "I have the same feline ancestry as you! So don't go making fun of me for my bit beast."

"Whatever," Ray responded turning away and starting to walk back to the engawa. "You shouldn't be here, Omar."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I came to enrol for some Kendo lessons!"

Ray stopped and spun round as Omar leapt down from the tree, "What?" Ray demanded.

"You heard me, Ray," Omar responded. "I said I may enrol at this dojo." Ray bared his teeth, eyes narrowing in a glare. Omar grinned maliciously. "There'd be nothing you could do about that. And you know it. Of course, we could come to some arrangement. You and me, right here and now. Accept my challenge and I'll leave afterwards. Chicken out like a fraidy cat and I'll look for the old man to join his class. Winner of the battle takes Driger."

Ray growled, irritated at his predicament. He didn't want the enemy to know he had no beyblade at that time. But Omar had been clear about hanging about if Ray didn't battle him. Omar and the rest of the Panthers were after Driger and Ray couldn't afford to have them hanging about. He also didn't want Omar to know about Driger being in a weakened state. The white tiger was still exhausted. Ray closed his eyes, snorted and turned away, crossing his arms. "You think I'd be scared of you after our last battle? Driger batted Tuzen away like away like a simple ball of yarn despite facing Gongzen at the time. The simple truth of the matter is that you don't stand a chance against me. I'd have more of a challenge battling a lame duck."

"Who's the brat?" Kai asked, launcher loaded and trained on Omar.

Ray walked back to the engawa, and sat down on it. "He's from the Panther clan," he informed Kai, "Distantly branched from the White Tiger clan. And they want Driger."

Kai snorted and gave Omar a look up and down, before lowering his launcher. "Get lost, kid," he growled.

Omar laughed. "I don't think so," he replied, before shouting, "Where's the sensei of this dojo?"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough," Kai snarled, lifting his launcher again, this time with Black Dranzer on it. "Leave. Now."

"Maybe this will change your mind," Omar commented, pulling out a beyblade and showing it to Ray.

"That's my Driger V blade!" Ray gasped. "You stole that! So it was you who broke into our hotel room!"

"Oh, not just me," Omar responded, "My team. And as we speak, they're keeping the others occupied. So they can't interfere. So, you want this back? Come and get it." Omar turned and started to run towards the wall. If he could just lure Ray away from his friends, they'd be able to handle him. However, before Omar reached the wall another small figure jumped down, cutting off his escape. It was Kevin. He was a little roughed up and low on breath. "You again?" Omar snarled. "After that fight with us Kathleen should have finished you easy." Kevin was still catching his breath, so instead of answering he pointed at the beyblade then at Ray. "Give it back? Not a chance. Are you stupid? It's called bait."

"Do not leave this compound, Ray," Kai told him firmly. "That's an order."

Ray looked at Kai incredulously for a moment about to ask if Kai was serious but then looked down with a sigh. No beyblade, Driger was exhausted and Ray was still sore. If he was attacked he'd be a bit limited. It was for his own safety, he knew. "Okay, Kai. Understood."

"Hey, you!" Omar snapped over his shoulder at Kai. "This doesn't concern you. This is between us and them. Stay out of it."

"I think you'll find it does concern me," Kai snarled, "Since you're targeting one of my teammates. Now beat it while you've still got the chance." The look on his face told the others that Kai was in no mood to be messed around. If Omar took it too far then it wouldn't end well.

Omar scowled and looked around. "You know what? I don't care for these odds. Have this piece of junk back. But don't think this is the end of it." Omar threw the blade past Kevin and as the latter wasn't convinced to drop his guard Omar shoved him to the side before jumping the wall and running away.

Kai waited several seconds before lowering his launcher. "Brat," he growled before nodding for Ray to see if Kevin was alright.

Ray ran over to Kevin checking on him. "I'm okay," Kevin assured him once he'd caught his breath. "We caught sight of them last night and gave chase. They split up though. I think they must be using radios or something 'cause they're co-ordinating their attacks despite the distance. They kept ganging up on us and then running away, splitting up again. They got Gary out of the way using food, which is really embarrassing. We managed to locate them to fight all five, but Omar left. We were worried he'd come after you so Lee told me to stop him. He held them off but they sent Kathleen after me. Lucky for me Mariah crossed our path and Kathleen just happened to mention you in front of her. So I was able to come after Omar. He'd already gained a huge head-start but I can see we needn't have worried though." Kevin looked over to Kai. "Do you ever let your guard down?"

"I don't make a habit of it, no," Kai replied. "Not when my team is at risk."

"I'm glad," Kevin told him. "He had about an hour's head-start. Meaning he had to be in the area a good while waiting for you to drop your guard."

Kai frowned, "Which means he's likely to try it again." He pulled out Dranzer. _Looks like we won't be getting to rest any time soon. Not until the others are back up to speed._

Kevin nodded then turned his head as Lee arrived at the gate with Gary. Lee was looking more beat up than Kevin and even Gary hadn't escaped injury. Clearly he'd still managed to get involved despite the distraction. "Is anyone hurt?" Lee asked between breaths.

"None of us are," Kai stated pointedly.

Kevin looked up at Kai while Ray started towards Lee. "It's not about the beyblades. It's about the feud. They haven't just wanted to beybattle. In fact, more often than not, it's been about martial arts," Kevin told Kai.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tyson asked as he rounded the corner with Max.

"You misunderstood me," Kai replied to Kevin. "Lee just asked if anyone was hurt. I said we weren't. By the looks of things it's you guys who we should be worried about."

"I'm just letting you know what happened," Kevin told him before running over to his team captain.

"Hey, Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Tyson, Max, you haven't finished your laps," Hilary commented. She looked to Kai. "All this tells us is that we need to pick up on the training even more, right?"

"It's alright, Hilary," Kai told the girl before turning to the others. "What is it, Tyson?"

"What's going on?" Tyson asked looking over at the White Tigers and Ray. It was worrying to know his friends were in danger. It also angered him and there was no way he could stand by and do nothing.

"It's not really my business to say," Kai replied. "All I know is that they're having problems with another clan and we just had a visit from one of them."

"We should do something. To help them," Tyson commented. "They are our friends after all. And they're here with Ray and he's our teammate and we always stick together so in a way it does concern us."

Kai growled quietly under his breath. "Never said it didn't," he muttered before taking a calming breath. "Ray knows we'll do whatever we can to help. But it depends on if they want us to."

Mariah arrived looking furious but otherwise fine just concerned for her friends and family and stood with the group. They spoke too quietly to be heard by the others but it was obvious when she started lecturing Gary who looked rather sheepish. Lee and Ray convinced her to calm down then Lee headed over to Kai while Kevin moved to retrieve Ray's beyblade. "I'm sorry I dragged you all into this," Lee told Kai.

Kai shook his head. "There's no need to be. These things just happen. I of all people know that."

Ray came over with the others and discussed something with Lee in Chinese. There seemed to be some sort of mild disagreement but Lee glanced at the Bladebreakers back to Ray then nodded. "Perhaps it would be an idea to join forces," Lee said facing Kai again. "You guys have your own share of problems and we could help each other."

Kai seemed to share similar hesitance to Lee. It wasn't because he didn't want to help, but Kai was reluctant to get anyone else involved in his own problems. Voltaire and Boris would jump at the chance to do more damage and Kai had put his teammates in danger enough already. But at the same time he could see the benefits of joining up. "We'll need to discuss it," he said to Lee hoping the other boy would understand.

Lee nodded. "Of course," he replied.

Kai returned the nod. "You guys should probably move in here with us then," he suggested. "It'll be easier to keep an eye on everyone that way. Unless of course Tyson has any objections?"

"None here," Tyson replied brightly. "The more the merrier. It'll be fun. We can all train and practice together and everything." Lee agreed to the suggestion. With that decided Kai sent Max and Tyson to finish their laps and left Hilary in charge of supervision. Kai then disappeared inside without explanation.

Tyson whined causing Ray and Max to laugh then Max pointed out that they'd at least had a little breather. "Oh yeah," Tyson agreed before the pair ran off again Tyson sprinting once more while Kenny complained about him never learning his lesson and heading back inside to work on his data without interruption.

Kai was standing just inside the kitchen with the bandage off again and dropped on the floor. Raking around he found what he was looking for and pulled out a needle and roll of thread. Examining his wound he made his decision. Why bother going to the hospital when he could take care of the gash himself? "Kai?" Kenny asked curiously as he came closer before actually seeing what Kai had in his hand and that the bandage was off. "AHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Kenny, keep it down," Kai snapped not wanting the others to hear.

"But, Kai!" Kenny complained looking back towards the door. He should get help from the others.

"It's no big deal," Kai tried to tell him. "I've done this before. And I refuse to go to the hospital about it." Pulling the thread through the eye of the needle he got ready to start. "You might want to look away," he added with a somewhat cruel smirk.

"DON'T DO IT!" Kenny whined caught between covering his eyes and trying to stop Kai.

"Hey, Chief, what's all the shouting about?" Ray asked as he came in with Lee and Mariah. He then noticed Kai and what he was holding. His view had been cut off before due to the angle, "Kai! Don't!"

Kai growled and rolled his eyes. "Will you all just stop it!" He moved the needle towards his arm.

"I'll get the cayenne pepper out again if you do," Ray tried. Kai ignored him, unfazed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tyson asked as he came inside, having heard Kenny screaming.

"Kai's trying to give himself stitches," Kenny answered as Ray moved to grab the arm holding the needle Mariah went to get the needle out of Kai's hand and Lee restrained the Russian to make things easier for the other two.

"Hey, back off," Kai growled closing his fist around the needle before Mariah could get it. He tried to push Ray and Lee off, but with no sleep and training all night and morning, he didn't have enough strength. "I said get off me!"

"No way. We're not letting you give yourself stitches," Mariah responded, trying to pry Kai's hand open.

"But I need them and there's no way in hell I'm going to hospital," Kai snapped and fought harder. Black Dranzer let out a sudden pulse of energy, which had Kai tensing up and cursing in pain seconds later.

"Kai?" Ray asked him in concern at Kai's sudden change. He wondered if they were hurting Kai and loosened his grip. The pain was very real, but Kai used it to his advantage. Feeling Ray's grip loosen he was able to pull away from Lee and Mariah and make a break for it, out the door past Tyson and along the hall, needle and thread still in hand.

"Damn it, Ray. You're too soft," Lee complained in exasperation before following Tyson in chasing Kai, while Ray rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Gary! Come give me a hand!"

"I'm coming," Gary replied, while Kai made his way through the house in an attempt to escape.

Max and Kevin were quick to join as well and Mariah moved to try to cut Kai off followed by Ray. Amidst the chaos, Tyson's grandpa answered the ringing phone. After a brief chat he covered the mouthpiece and turned his head, "Yo, Kai! Your homeboy Tala wants a word!" he called.

Kai hit the brakes as he rounded a corner and met Mariah and Ray. "Dammit, talk about bad timing," he growled.

"Get him!" Mariah shouted lunging for Kai's arm while Ray moved to grab Kai.

"Oww! Hey, quit it," Kai told them as he once again found himself being restrained.

"Give me that!" Mariah demanded trying to wrestle the needle and thread away from Kai.

Realising that it wasn't worth the hassle Kai released his grip and opened his palm, dropping the needle to the floor. "This is ridiculous," he muttered, looking off to the side.

"So is trying to give yourself stitches!" Mariah responded as she picked up the needle, just to be sure Kai didn't pick it up again and Ray released his hold. Tyson's grandfather tried calling Kai again now that things had calmed down a little.

Kai muttered something under his breath and headed through. He thanked the quietly before taking the phone. "Tala," he greeted.

"Kai," Tala responded. "Alright, start spilling. Hilary gave me the gist of what happened when you got back. Give me the details."

Kai glared at an innocent wall. "I'm fine, Tala. Thanks for asking."

"Details," Tala bit out irritably. "What happened? How bad were you injured? Did they get away? What are the chances of Boris and Voltaire coming after you again right now? Details." He needed to know how soon Kai would need help, taking into account that the flight was long.

"I'm not dying, if that's what you're worried about," Kai grumbled finding the whole phone call irritating. "Boris shot me but it just grazed my arm. I blew up the lab so I don't know if they got out or not. If they did, it'll be a while before I see them again. I screwed up their plans royally."

"Just a graze?" Tala asked, relief seeping into his voice. He still wanted to know exactly what was going on but it seemed the urgency had lessened, "Any other injuries?"

"Nothing worth mentioning," Kai replied. "I was about to stitch my arm up but the others went mental at me."

Tala snickered, "Seriously? I guess it was a bit of a culture shock for them then?"

Kai smirked. "Something like that. The chased me round the house so they'll be getting more laps as punishment for that in training."

Tala laughed. "Oh, they're going to love you for that."

"Payback's a bitch," Kai said with a shrug. "Anyway I'll let you know if anything else happens. I've got a lot to do right now."

"Alright. But don't wait to call. And look after yourself. Hang on a sec. Shut the hell up, Ian, or so help me, I'm gonna feed you to the dogs!"

Kai couldn't help but snigger. "I'm fine, Tala," he insisted. "Everything's fine. You just look after everything there."

"Okay. You need any help just send for us," Tala replied letting Kai go so he could go throttle Ian for calling him a mother hen.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind," Kai replied and said goodbye to Tala before hanging up the phone. Sighing, he turned back down the hall to try and retrieve his needle and thread. His arm had annoyingly started bleeding again.

000

"I can't believe he'd try to sew up his own arm. What if he made a mistake and it got infected or something?" Mariah commented, as she looked around for a good place to hide all the needles and reels of thread with Tyson, while the others were on look-out duty to make sure Kai wouldn't see where they put them.

"You know, I'm almost not surprised by it," Max said. "This is Kai we're talking about."

"We should be trying to get him to the hospital," Ray commented to them over his shoulder as he watched and listened for any sign of Kai.

"I doubt we're gonna manage that," Max replied. A few seconds later Kai came round the corner. "But now's your chance to ask, Ray," Max winked.

"Ask what?" Kai said, stopping in the hall.

"Red alert," Ray told Mariah and Tyson, grabbing Gary's arm and pulling him over to block Kai's view of what they were doing then stood in front of Gary with his hands behind his back. "Hey, Kai, um, two choices, hospital or cayenne pepper."

Kai raised an eyebrow and gave Ray a pointed look. "How about neither," he retorted and moved to step round them.

Ray moved in the way, spreading his arms to make it harder for Kai to pass. "I won't let you past."

Frowning, Kai stopped, "Ray..." he growled warningly. "You know I don't do mornings..."

"I won't let you past," Ray repeated firmly.

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"I'm trying to stop you doing something stupid. Such as sewing up your arm when there's a perfectly good hospital nearby who can make sure the job's done properly without risks," Ray answered.

"I've stitched myself up before," Kai argued. "You're totally overreacting."

"Oh, let him do as he pleases," Mariah stated signalling that she'd taken care of the matter they were hiding from Kai. She walked over to Ray's side with her arms crossed. "What's the worst he can do?" she asked moving to walk past them both. Passing Kai, she looked back at Ray and winked, before turning the corner. Moments later, she could be heard running.

Ray peered around Gary at Tyson, who was blushing slightly and held an open box upside down, showing it was empty. If one were to guess, it seemed Mariah had put the contents of the box down her top, where no man with any decency would try to recover it. Tyson then closed it and held it behind his back, moving to the wall as if to protect it. A decoy to prevent Kai pursuing Mariah before she had hidden them in a better place. Ray turned back to Kai. "I still think you should go to the hospital for that," he informed the Russian. Growling Kai moved to step around Ray but found himself suddenly stumbling against the wall with a crippling pain in his back and chest as Black Dranzer let off another weak pulse. Wincing, he let the wall take his weight and remained still to wait for the sick, dizzying feeling to pass. "Kai! Are you alright?" Ray gasped in concern moving to Kai's side.

"I'm fine," Kai forced out slipping down the wall to sit on the floor.

"No you're not," Ray responded crouching down. "Something's wrong... What is it, Kai?"

Hilary rushed forward and knelt down at Kai's side. "Same pain?" she asked and he nodded reluctantly. Hilary sighed and looked at Ray. "When we were in Russia, we were attacked by a rogue bit beast that came out of nowhere," she explained. "Kai got hit in the back by some kind of energy beam, protecting me. It's been bothering him ever since when Black Dranzer acts up."

Ray looked at Hilary then at Kai again. "Is there anything that can help?"

Kai shook his head. "I just have to wait for it to stop," he replied. A few seconds later his shoulders slowly started to relax and he let out a quiet sigh. "It's gone."

"You can't sew up your arm like that," Ray said softly. "What if you were to take another turn like that in the process?" Ray sighed. "Please, Kai. They shouldn't keep you in if you're otherwise fine. So it shouldn't take too long."

"And it might be an idea to have Ray checked too," Kenny commented hoping to give Kai a reason to co-operate. If he didn't want to go for himself maybe he'd agree for a friend. "To make sure the ice didn't do any lasting damage. We probably should have had that taken care of first thing when we got him back but with everything that's happened it's just one of those things. I should tell you that I've kept Mr Dickenson informed about all of this. He wasn't in the country as he had some business to take care of in Europe, but he said he'd be back as soon as possible."

Kai listened to Kenny then looked back at Ray. "I'll go on the condition that I'm allowed to leave straight after," he agreed in a tired, reluctant voice.

Ray nodded his agreement glad that Kai was listening to reason. He had to hand it to the Chief for coming up with a winning argument like that. "Works for me," Ray stated.

"I'll let you arrange that then, Kenny," Kai said and went to stand up.

"No!" Hilary exclaimed making Kai wince. "Stay where you are just now. I'd rather you didn't move just yet."

"Oh, come on, Hilary," Kai grumbled. "I'm fine." Hilary shook her head and looked to the others for support.

"Listen to Hilary, Kai," Max spoke up as Kenny headed off to take care of the hospital arrangements. "It's probably not best to move around right now. Just sit and wait a while."

Kai rolled his eyes and looked at his arm. "Fine, but I'm dripping blood on the floor," he commented.

"I'll get the first aid kit," Ray commented. "But there's still the problem of there not being any antiseptic wipes left."

Kai growled and looked away. "Just get that powder stuff then," he said in defeat.

Ray lifted an eyebrow in surprise. After Kai's reaction in the wee small hours of the morning he'd had no intention of using the cayenne pepper. It had been a bluff each time he'd mentioned it. "If you're sure..."

The Russian shrugged. "If it's the only thing that'll help then just do it."

"Are you gonna shout at me in Russian again? 'Cause I didn't understand a word of what you were saying last time. Which makes it kinda pointless."

Kai cracked a small smile. "No. I know what to expect this time." Max giggled remembering the scene he'd walked in on while Ray headed off to get the first aid kit, the cayenne pepper, a bowl of clean, cold water and some kitchen towels to help clean up the mess.

Without the tap, cleaning the area around the wound was done more gingerly once Ray returned. Ray sighed when it came to applying the cayenne pepper bracing himself for Kai's reaction. "Ready?" Ray asked. Kai nodded once and looked away. Ray shook out some of the powder over the wound without any further warning, knowing that delaying it would just make Kai even angrier. Compared to the first time, Kai handled it very well. His arm flinched a little and he hissed quietly as he wound stung but was otherwise silent.

Tyson snorted. "Scared, Ray?" he teased under the impression that Ray was making a mountain out of a molehill.

"I prefer the term sensibly cautious," Ray responded as he dressed the wound to keep it clean. "That should be fine until we go to the hospital."

"Great..." Kai deadpanned and thanked Ray quietly.

"No problem," Ray responded quietly.

"That stuff really such a big deal?" Tyson asked.

"Well, next time you get a cut we'll let you try it out," Ray shrugged.

"No thanks," Tyson responded.

"Scared?" Ray asked him.

"No. I just don't trust you anymore with hot and spicy food," Tyson answered.

Kai snorted. "Yeah right, Tyson. You're hopeless with pain and you know it. You couldn't hack this without screaming your head off."

"So not true," Tyson argued.

"Yeah right," Kai snorted. "You let the whole neighbourhood know when you stub your toe or bang your elbow."

"Rgh, I DO NOT!" Tyson snapped. Kai just glowered at him. He wasn't in the mood for a fight even if he had started it.

Kenny walked in the room. "No fighting, guys. That's the hospital arranged for. They're expecting us in an hour."

Kai nodded and stood up slowly using the wall to help him. He still felt a little shaky from the pain in his back. _I'd better keep my emotions in check or I'll risk giving Black Dranzer more power..._ he mused. "Let's get back to training then," he said to the others. "There's still a lot to get through." The team were joined by the White Tigers for the training but called off to head to the hospital. They didn't argue when the hospital let Kai go home after being given stitches and he was accompanied back to Tyson's by a few of them with the chances of Kai suffering side effects from the local anaesthetic.

The hospital kept Ray in for a few hours in order to run some tests, during which they were able to confirm he'd been extremely lucky. If he'd had hypothermia from the incident two days ago then he'd, remarkably, recovered whilst being held prisoner. The main concern they had for Ray was the fact that he'd drank and eaten so little in that time. Since he was strong enough to manage, they allowed him to leave with the instructions to have plenty to drink and to eat enough. They also didn't want him pushing himself until he'd built up his strength again.

During this time, the White Tigers had been to the hotel and checked out. The staff there were understanding and apologetic that their security hadn't been enough to protect their guests. The authorities were looking into it and had some questions for Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin, wanting to know if anything had been taken. The White Tigers were truthful when questioned, though there were certain things they wouldn't mention. The police were accepting of this as the crime itself was what concerned them and let them go. The group dropped their things off at Tyson's then went to collect Ray.

000

A few days passed with the two teams training together, some fuss being made over both Ray and Kai about pushing themselves too hard. Co-operating whenever Kai spoke up about him taking a break, despite his annoyance at Kai not practising what he preached, Ray didn't take too long to make a full recovery and the attention was then switched solely to Kai, as nobody wanted him to burst his stitches. Kai did his best to tolerate all the unwanted attention he got from the group. He knew that they were just concerned and wanted to help, but at the same time Kai felt like he couldn't get a moment's peace. He started training in the early hours of the morning on a regular basis, when the others were all asleep and couldn't nag at him to take it easy. Heading out at one in the morning and training until five gave Kai enough time to clear his head and work with Dranzer, then get what he considered to be enough sleep before waking the team for morning drills at seven. It seemed to be working, because he was starting to see improvements in the others. Kai just hoped that it was enough and that they would be able to protect their bit beasts.

Max wandered over to Kai one morning after training, while the others talked amongst themselves, "Hey, Kai. D'you think it would be okay if I went out for a while?" the blonde asked his captain. "My dad has some new parts at the shop and I wanted to pick some up for us."

Kai considered the idea and nodded. He wanted to protect his team, but at the same time he couldn't keep them all in the dojo forever. "Sure, Max. Just be careful, alright?"

Max beamed and nodded. "You got it, Kai. I'll be back in a few hours." With that, Max waved to everyone and headed off. Kai watched him go, trying to ignore the anxiousness he was feeling and turned his attention back to the others.

000

Max spent an hour at the shop with his dad, looking over the hundreds of new parts that his mom had sent over from America. Max missed her a lot and he felt closer to her when he looked through the box of upgrades that she had sent just for him. Hopefully she would be able to come over soon if she could get time off from work. Gathering the parts for the team together in a box, Max thanked his dad and left, passing by the park on his way. _I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they see these cool new upgrades,_ he thought cheerfully, looking at the box. _The Chief will think it's his birthday._

Suddenly, a beyblade flew through the air right in front of his face and Max cried out as he fell back. "What the-?" Looking up, he saw an unfamiliar beyblade spinning several feet away from him but there was no beyblader around. "What is this? What's going on?" Max looked around, trying to find out who had launched the blade, but there was nobody in sight. But the beyblade couldn't have launched itself! Then, without warning, the bit in the centre of the blade lit up and Max suddenly found himself confronted by a bit beast, a large green frog-like creature. Not knowing what else to do, Max launched Draciel in an instant. "I don't know what's going on here, Draciel. But we can't back down from a challenge!" Draciel roared in agreement and clashed with the other bit beast.

000

"Back in China Lee and I were working on a new attack," Ray told Tyson, as they discussed some beyblading techniques. "It's still got a few kinks to work out. We call it the Twin Lightning Claw, because it's a combination of both our signature moves. Both striking at the same time. Unfortunately, getting the right balance is an issue."

"To make it work, we need to synchronise it fully," Lee explained. "And the problem with that is that neither of know how much force the other is using. The only solution to that issue is to continue working together until we can predict each other's movements completely."

"I might be able to help you with that," Kenny spoke up. "Dizzi and I can scan your power levels and let you know where you need to improve."

"That would be a great help, Chief," Ray responded brightly. "It's quite a destructive move though."

"Well, how about we go out to the old amusement park?" Kenny suggested. "That place is already damaged after the fight we had with the Saint Shields."

"Good idea," Ray replied with a nod.

"Hey, we can all really let loose if we go there," Tyson realised.

Kenny smiled. "That's the basic idea. So long as we're careful."

"And no climbing up on the rides and attractions," Tyson stated.

Kenny sweat-dropped. "Yeah. Especially the roller coaster and castle."

"Technically we didn't climb the roller coaster," Ray pointed out playfully. "Kai ran up the steps and I jumped."

"Yes, which you shouldn't have done in the first place," Kenny told him. "You two were really lucky you didn't get crushed when it collapsed."

"WHAT?" Mariah exclaimed causing Ray to cringe away slightly. "Just how much trouble have you been getting into that you haven't told us about?"

Ray looked at the others. "How much trouble DO we get into?"

Tyson and Kenny looked at each other and laughed nervously. "Eh-heh... It comes with being world champions," Tyson said rubbing the back of his head.

Ray turned back to Mariah. "You don't need to worry about it. It's happened and I'm okay. So let's leave it."

"Fine, but you have to be more careful," Mariah agreed. "So, are we gonna go then?"

"Well, I think someone should ask Kai," Kenny said, looking over at the team captain who was standing apart from the group.

"Hey, Kai!" Tyson called over. "When Max gets back, how about we go to the old abandoned amusement park so the Chief can collect data on power levels and we can really let loose with our beyblades?"

"I'm up for that," Kai agreed with a nod. "We'll just need to keep an eye out while we're there. It's the perfect place for an ambush should anyone else turn up."

"Sweet!" Tyson cheered.

"I guess we just wait for Max then," Ray commented.

"If we can really let loose there then it'll be the perfect place for me to show you Galux in action, Hilary!" Mariah chimed cheerfully.

"Guys!" Max shouted suddenly from just beyond the wall. "Guys, are you there?"

"Max?" Kenny asked as Kai ran out through the main gate. The captain found Max leaning against the wall out of breath and covered in dust with grazed knees and smudges on his face.

The others followed quickly and gasped when they saw Max. "What happened?" Tyson asked. "Are you alright?"

"I was... on my way back here," Max said between gasps. "... When this beyblade came out of nowhere... It called out a bit beast and I had to fight it."

Kai caught Max as he swayed slightly clearly in a bit of shock. "Let's get you inside," Kai said and helped him back through the gate and into the house. The group then gathered in the dojo and Max pulled out Draciel, which had received substantial damage.

"What sort of bit beast did they have?" Ray asked, hoping to get an idea who had done this to their friend and teammate.

"Some kind of frog like thing," Max replied. "Certainly not a bit beast I've ever heard of."

"I'm not familiar with it either," Ray commented, thinking back through his travels. Absolutely nothing came to mind. It didn't sound like any of their currently known threats. Did that mean there was someone else out to get them? "Never rains but it pours," he murmured.

"Well at least Draciel's bit is intact," Kenny said. "But Max's beyblade will need a lot of work."

Max pointed to the box he'd brought. "There are new parts in there, Chief. My mom sent them over for us."

"That's great," Kenny exclaimed and instantly went to look.

"So, what happened in the end, Max?" Kai asked him, "With the other bit beast."

Max looked down. "That's the weird thing... It put all of its strength into the first attack and then afterwards it kept evading Draciel. I thought it was trying to retreat but then the crazy thing blew up."

Kai's eyes widened. _It can't be..._

"A kamikaze beyblade?" Tyson asked. "Who'd do something like that?"

Max shrugged and Kai stood up. "Where about did this happen?"

"Uh, by the park," Max replied, "Near the river. Why?"

Kai nodded and turned away. "I'm going to take a look. You guys head on to the amusement park if you still want to. I'll meet you there."

"We shouldn't split up," Ray commented. "What if something happens?"

Kai shook his head. "I've seen this kind of thing before," he told them, "Back in Russia. I need to take a look around and I'm going alone so as not to attract too much attention." He looked back at them. "End of." The others may not have liked it but they agreed nonetheless.

"So, Max, you able to come out with us, or shall we stay here?" Tyson asked.

"I'll come," Max nodded. "But I won't be able to blade until the Chief fixes Draciel."

"Hey, Chief, how long d'you think it'll take to fix Draciel?" Tyson asked.

"Hmm..." Kenny hummed thoughtfully, examining the new parts Max had brought. "It shouldn't take too long. Unless there are any underlying problems."

"Well let's wait for that then," Tyson decided. "It'll be more fun if you can join in, Maxie. Chief, if you need any help, just ask."

"Thanks, Tyson," Kenny smiled and got to work straight away. Glad that his team were pulling together Kai left them quietly and headed out to take a look at the scene of Max's battle. If he was able to learn anything it could help them figure out what was going on. When Kenny had finished the repairs the group headed off to the abandoned amusement park to get started on their practice.


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: No dedications in this chapter because last one wasn't reviewed, but I (Dragon) thought that perhaps you might be interested to know that I've drawn and painted artwork to this fanfiction. It can be found on DeviantArt here: h t t p : / / akasaru. deviantart. com/ gallery/ 35621169 just remove the spaces.

Please, please, please keep reviewing. Phoenix and I love getting them. Even if it's just to quote your favourite part of the chapter.

Tell us how it makes you feel. What parts make you laugh. Does any of it make you sad? Are we succeeding in making you feel things?

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 14

It was sad for an amusement park to be abandoned like that, but it was also convenient that it gave them somewhere nearby where they could test their might. One at a time, Lee and Ray used their new attack on the old castle then waited for Kenny and Dizzi to analyse the data. Max and Tyson, meanwhile, were having a practice match as were Gary and Kevin. Mariah took the opportunity to show Galux in action to Hilary. They'd been there for about twenty minutes by the time Kai arrived. Having found the exact location of Max's battle he'd looked everywhere for clues. Eventually, after giving up, he'd spotted something shining in the water at the edge of the river. It turned out to be a beyblade, with a smashed bit chip. Kai had recovered it and put it in his pocket to take to Kenny and see if they could get any information from it. But it was still a mystery as to who was responsible.

Kai walked silently up next to Hilary and stopped, his arm lightly brushing her own. "Hey."

"Hey," Hilary greeted warmly. "Find anything?"

"Just a smashed up beyblade," Kai replied, "Nothing else."

Hilary sighed. "Rather weird," she commented.

"Well, if it's the blade that Max battled against then we might be able to get something from it." He then heaved a sigh of his own. "This is so frustrating."

"We can only hope," Hilary replied turning her head as Tyson started cheering about how great he was. She watched as Ray looked up from watching over Kenny's shoulder with Lee, as the Chief was showing them something, at Tyson then smirk and step forward, raising his launcher. "And clearly the gauntlet is thrown," she remarked. "Tyson's being over confident again. Either way Kenny's free now so we can ask him about the beyblade you found."

Kai nodded in agreement appreciating that she seemed to have some faith in him and that he might have found something.

"Come on," Hilary said, urging Kai to head over to Kenny to let him see. Smiling a little Kai went to see Kenny and handed him the beyblade. Thanking Kai Kenny took the blade and put it away safely so he could look over it in more detail later. Kai then turned his attention to Tyson.

Tyson was entirely focussed on the beybattle he was currently having with Ray. Dragoon and Driger circled each other and lunged now and then. Sometimes the blades met in a clash of sparks and sometimes there was a total miss. A few instances involved Tyson and Ray simply trying to push the other's beyblade into some rubble to make it harder to spin. "I've got you now, Ray!" Tyson shouted as Ray's beyblade came closer and closer to being caught between a rock and a hard place. Tyson went in for the slam smashing into nothing but rocks and his blade was then attacked from behind. "WHAT?" Tyson yelled having Dragoon recover and move to strike back at Driger. "You're not gonna get away with that sneaky move, Ray!"

"I am if you can't catch me," Ray laughed.

"Good thinking about coming here, Kenny," Kai commented seeing how much more damage had been done by them. He glanced over at Max. "Your blade fixed then?"

Max nodded. "Yeah and I had a match with Tyson but he won."

"You taking on whoever wins this one then?"

"That's the plan," Max confirmed.

"Alright. Just be careful you don't overdo it. We've had enough drama lately."

"Oh, it's just a little friendly match," Max answered.

There was a loud crash from where the battle was taking place and a large cloud of dust erupted from it, causing Tyson and Ray to start coughing. When the dust cleared only Dragoon was spinning. "Ha ha! I told you I was the best!" Tyson cheered dashing forward to pick up the blades. He returned to Ray and handed him Driger. "Good match."

"Yeah, it was fun," Ray agreed.

"My turn again," Max called rushing over to Tyson while Ray joined Lee and they started practising their new move again taking Kenny's notes into consideration.

Kai enjoyed watching them. Even though they were training it was obvious that each blader was having fun and that helped put Kai's mind at ease. Even after everything that had happened to them, their love for the sport had never faltered. It was good to just get out and have some friendly matches where it didn't matter if you won or lost. Kai could feel that Dranzer was as anxious to get in on the action as he was but he decided to take a step back for now and watch his teammates. With their skill levels constantly improving he would have to find new training methods for each of them that would suit their style. _Maybe things are looking up,_ he mused thoughtfully feeling relieved at the idea. It would be a welcome change for all of them. Tyson and Max proceeded to have their battle and Tyson seemed to be holding the upper ground despite just having two matches beforehand, though Max was a defensive player anyway, making it hard to tell for sure. Kai frowned as he watched the match. "Kenny," he spoke up. "Could you do an energy scan on Dragoon and Draciel and see what comes up?"

"Uh, sure," Kenny replied a little surprised at Kai's request. Dizzi started the scan immediately and Kai paid close attention to the match in front of him.

"What is it, Kai?" Hilary asked.

Kai glanced at her briefly before looking back at the match. "I'm not entirely sure," he replied honestly. "This battle just isn't playing out the way I expected."

"How do you mean?" Hilary asked curiously.

"... I don't really know that either..." Kai admitted. "Something's just...off."

Hilary looked back at the battle then at Kai again. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Are you sure you're not just tired? I don't see anything different."

Kai watched for another moment before sighing. "Maybe you're right... It could just be my imagination." After a while Tyson won the battle and cheered about being on one heck of a winning streak before noticing that Ray and Lee were using their new technique.

The two blades moved swiftly, side by side, in the Tiger Claw move surrounded by lightning before smashing into their target with a loud crash, completely demolishing the target. Ray turned to Kenny. "Hey, Chief, you and Dizzi were right."

"Let's try one more time, just to make sure," Lee suggested and Ray nodded his agreement. As the group stood together to watch Ray and Lee again Kai glanced to the left out of the corner of his eye and saw Max sitting down on a rock. Maybe there was nothing wrong after all. Max seemed fine. The others cheered Ray and Lee on oblivious to Kai's thoughts. After another successful attempt Lee and Ray concluded that they'd worked out the kinks and were pleased with the result. When asked about his quietness Max assured them all he was just tired and then Tyson decided he was hungry.

000

The group headed back to the dojo in high spirits and enjoyed a big meal that Tyson's grandpa had prepared for them. After a while, Kai slipped outside to sit on the engawa, leaning back against one of the wooden pillars for support. Inside, the noise continued, but it was nice to get out in the fresh air. "Hey," Hilary said softly as she joined Kai. "You okay?"

Kai looked round at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied quietly. "Just came out for some air."

Hilary sat down next to Kai. "You've seemed a little bothered today."

Turning away to look out over the garden Kai shrugged. "I've just been thinking about that strange beyblade that attacked Max today. It seems that everyone wants a piece of us at the moment." Hilary shifted to have a closer look at Kai. She was sure he was tired, but it was hard to tell. Was there any sign around his eyes? Hearing movement Kai turned to look back to see what she was doing and suddenly found himself nose to nose with her. She was so close he almost had to cross his eyes. He swallowed nervously. "I... uh..." A faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

Hilary was just as surprised, blushing profusely. She hadn't expected Kai to turn back that soon. "Um... sorry... I was..."

Not even sure what he was doing, Kai lifted a hand and placed a finger gently on her lips. He offered her a shy smile when she remained silent and lowered his finger. "It's okay..." he whispered and before he knew it, he had moved closer until he was barely an inch from her. Feeling her breath on his lips and not sensing any discomfort, he closed the gap between them and kissed her. Softly. Tenderly. Almost as if he was afraid she would break. Hilary almost sighed as her eyes fluttered shut and she began to kiss back, instinctively lifting an arm to hold him close. The moment was perfect and she didn't want it to end. Unfortunately, there was a noise from inside and it sounded like someone was coming. Kai pulled away reluctantly and sighed. He chuckled lightly. "Sorry..." he whispered.

"What for?" Hilary asked quietly as Ray came outside. Ray glanced at them briefly, before looking over his shoulder and was then followed by Tyson, who was completely focussed on what he was saying to Ray and hadn't noticed the couple.

While it was still safe, Kai pecked her again on the lips before sitting back. "For that," he answered with a smirk. "I should have asked first."

"I don't mind," Hilary replied with a smile.

"And you have to admit I'm also a really good sport since I'm giving you this rematch," Tyson was telling Ray loudly.

"Tear him apart, Ray!" Mariah encouraged as she followed them out of the house and into the grounds. Max followed them smiling in amusement and laughing quietly.

Kai took a calming breath repressing the sudden urge to strangle his team. Why did they have to come outside now? But it was done now and there was nothing Kai could do. So he turned his attention back to his teammates to see what they were up to. Taking a bit of a distance from the house Ray and Tyson faced each other readying their beyblades. Kenny, Lee, Gary and Kevin followed and the Chief sighed. "Tyson, you really should learn a little humility," he complained. "But you just can't say stuff like that."

"It's alright, Kenny," Ray called over. "I'm going to show Tyson he needs to get up in the mornings for training with the rest of us regardless."

"You can't beat me," Tyson boasted.

"Whether or not I can beat you, I will make it hard for you, Tyson. I promise you that," Ray stated.

Max looked at Kai, "Tyson's wanting to skive training tomorrow," he informed their captain. "He reckons he doesn't need to train since he's the best and all that."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asked looking at Tyson. "In that case once this battle is over he can take me on. See if he's so smart then."

"I think you should time this battle and for every minute he should get an extra ten laps," Hilary commented.

Kai glanced at her and chuckled. "I like your thinking," he told her.

Hilary beamed with a giggle as the match started. "Well, I have experience in punishing Tyson," she stated.

"I'll make sure to ask you for new suggestions then," Kai said. Hilary laughed, while Max sat down a few feet from them to watch the match.

"Max," Kai said suddenly, "You up for a match while these two go at each other?"

"Sure," Max said brightly, getting to his feet. Kai stood up and pulled out his blade checking it over before loading it onto his launcher. He then chose a spot out of the way of Ray and Tyson and got ready to launch. Max followed quickly doing the same thing. "Three, two, one," he counted down, getting ready to pull the rip cord.

"Let it rip!" Kai shouted, sending Dranzer flying.

"Go, Draciel!" Max cried, launching his beyblade into battle. The two blades clashed and Dranzer immediately went on the offensive pushing Draciel back. "Come on, Draciel! You can do it!" Max called out, taking up a defensive approach and watching carefully. It would take a long time for Kai to wear down but there was still the slightest possibility that Kai would make a mistake.

Kai smirked, _Oh no you don't,_ he thought. _If you want to win this one then you'll have to use more than just defence, Max._ "Do it, Dranzer!" With the command Dranzer suddenly broke away from the battle and headed in the opposite direction towards the garden wall.

"Hey! Come back here!" Max called having Draciel follow but keeping enough distance between them to switch to defence again.

_Got ya._ Dranzer sped towards the wall at high speed and suddenly clipped a small stone which sent him flying up into the air. Hitting the wall, the blue beyblade then bounced back and landed right behind Draciel, where they clashed again and Draciel was forced into the wall. Sparks flew as the blades ground against each other with Kai not giving Max any chance to escape.

Max gasped, "Oh no! Draciel!" he exclaimed, before having Draciel push back against Dranzer. "Don't give up!" It bothered him that he could sense he and Draciel weren't up to their usual stamina and he wondered why that would be. Despite this he kept up the battle using all his might. He couldn't give in. Dranzer continued his assault but Kai held back from using his blade's full power sensing that Max wasn't at full strength. Dranzer sent Draciel back into the wall again, before knocking him off to the side. "Aww," Max murmured, disappointed in himself as he watched Draciel wobble to a stop.

"TYSON!" Hilary suddenly yelled as a large gust of wind filled the surrounding area bringing leaves off the closest trees disturbing the pond and kicking up a load of dirt which got in everyone's eyes.

"Sorry!" Tyson called out sheepishly to her as Driger finally landed in the pond released from the storm attack.

Catching Dranzer Kai walked over to Draciel and picked the other blade up returning it to Max. "Don't feel bad," he told the younger boy. "You've already fought today, so you're just a bit low on energy."

"I'm sure I should have more energy though," Max commented.

Kai patted him on the shoulder once. "Don't push yourself."

Max nodded while Hilary could be heard lecturing Tyson for the mess he'd made. "I don't..." Max began quietly. "I don't feel so good..."

Kai turned back to Max having been watching Hilary and Tyson and frowned, "In what way?"

"I just..." Max began before falling forward.

"Max!" Kai gasped quickly catching the other boy and holding him up.

"Max!" the others exclaimed as they looked over and rushed to join them.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Kenny asked.

"I'm not sure," Kai answered, keeping a firm hold on Max while making sure not to hurt him. "He said he didn't feel very well then collapsed." Adjusting his hold, Kai placed one hand over Max's forehead. "He's burning up."

"We better get him inside and into bed so he can rest," Hilary commented.

Kai nodded and carefully picked Max up into his arms and carried him inside. "Someone get his futon out please." Tyson ran ahead to do that while Hilary went to get some water and a cloth for a cold compress. Once the futon was out and ready, Kai gently lay Max down on it and lifted one of his arms, placing two fingers on the inside of his wrist. After a moment, Kai frowned and lowered Max's arm. "His pulse is faster than it should be," he commented quietly and checked the younger boy's forehead again. "And his temperature is still climbing." Kai sighed. There was nothing he could do and that made him feel terrible. _Did I push him too hard in the match?_

"D'you think he'll need some medicine?" Hilary asked as she set down the bowl.

"We'll see how he feels when he wakes up," Kai replied. "Until then, let's just try to keep him comfortable." Hilary nodded, wringing out the cloth and placing it on Max's forehead.

"That came out of nowhere," Tyson commented. "He seemed fine earlier."

"We'll need to let Mr Dickenson know if he hasn't improved by the morning," Kai said, standing up. "Until then, we'll need to be extra careful. Without Max the team is weaker and therefore more vulnerable."

"You did say something seemed off earlier," Hilary commented to Kai.

"I know, but I don't really know what," Kai admitted. "I could have been wrong."

"We should let him rest," Hilary mused. "Let's just be sure to come check on him every so often, so we don't disturb him too much."

"... Okay," Kai nodded quietly.

"Are you okay, Kai?" Hilary asked worriedly.

Kai ran a hand through his slate bangs and sighed. "Why is everything going wrong?" he mumbled, "First all the attacks, now this."

Hilary rested a hand on Kai's shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, come on. Weren't you going to teach Tyson a lesson?" she asked hoping to take his mind off things and make him feel at least a little better.

"I've lost my will to fight right now," Kai told her honestly, before forcing a small smile. "But I can still remind Tyson who's been a champion the longest."

"That's right," Hilary replied. "Because he thinks he's getting a skive tomorrow."

"Ha. We'll see," Kai replied, and turned to head back outside.

The others followed Kai out, quietly wishing Max well. "Tyson, you've got a match with Kai now," Hilary commented.

"Bring it on. I'm on a roll," Tyson replied confidently.

"Well you're not skiving tomorrow," Hilary replied. "In fact, you get fifty more laps on top of normal training, so there."

"I don't need extra training. I'm the best!" Tyson responded.

"Try to duck out of it and that's fifty more," Hilary stated crossing her arms.

"You go girl," Mariah laughed.

"I hope you're ready to put your beyblade where your mouth is, Tyson," Kai commented as he prepared Dranzer.

"Yeah and when I win, you agree to give me the day off," Tyson replied.

"What if Kai wins, Tyson?" Kevin asked. "You should both put stakes on it."

"We'll see about that," Kai smirked. "I don't plan on letting you win."

Tyson ran past the others heading outside and readied his beyblade. "Bring it on, Kai! I'm gonna win!"

"Remember, pride before a fall," Kai told him stepping down from the engawa and taking up position across from Tyson. "Just because you're world champ, doesn't mean you can't lose."

"I'll show you. Three, two, one, let it rip!" Tyson called, launching Dragoon.

"Go, Dranzer! Let's see what you've got, Tyson!"

"Ha, you should be careful what you wish for! Get him, Dragoon! Storm Attack!" Tyson commanded, and a whirlwind picked up, once again throwing up dirt, leaves and water from the pond.

"If he keeps this up we're gonna need to start considering some form of shelter," Ray commented dryly.

"I'm sure he does this on purpose," Mariah stated trying to hold her hair down.

Kai smirked. "Nice try," he said with a glint in his eye as Dranzer was sucked into the storm's vortex. The blue beyblade spun round madly as it was carried up into the air.

Kenny shook his head as he watched the battle through Dizzi's camera. "That's it. Dranzer can't hope to recover now. Dragoon's Storm Attack is too powerful."

"Don't be so sure, Kenny," Dizzi told him. "You're forgetting to count in Kai's experience. He knows Dragoon's attacks almost as well as Tyson."

"Yeah, but..." Kenny trailed off with a gasp as he looked up seeing Kai's beyblade reach the top of the vortex. There was a flash as Dranzer emerged from his bit and used the sudden surge of power to force himself into the eye of the storm directly above Tyson's blade.

"No way!" Tyson gasped. "Get him, Dragoon!"

"Too late," Kai told him, "Now, Dranzer. Flame Sabre!" The great Phoenix shrieked and flames surrounded his beyblade, as it dived down right through the eye of the storm, and crashed on top of Dragoon. Flames burst up brightly in the centre of the tornado as they burnt up the oxygen and the force of the impact made the ground shudder. Tyson's beyblade was sent flying off to the side as the wind disappeared and landed in the pond, while Dranzer touched down perfectly where Dragoon had just been spinning.

Ray, Lee and Kevin laughed. "Crash and burn!" Kevin remarked.

"Hey, Tyson," Ray commented through his laughter. "Remind me to draw you a diagram later on WHY that failed!"

"Aagh! No way!" Tyson exclaimed, pulling his hat off and raking his fingers messily through his hair. "I was so sure I had him there!"

"There's the fall I was talking about," Kai said, picking up Dranzer. "Better luck next time."

"That was a really impressive win, Kai," Kenny praised with a smile.

"Which you didn't think he could pull off," Dizzi commented.

"Oh, give me a break, will you Dizzi?" Kenny replied.

"Yay! Kai won!" Hilary cheered.

"That was brilliant," Ray told Kai.

"Hey, Kai," Kevin put in. "You never said what you wanted if you won. Tyson wanted the day off. What about you?"

"I never gave it much thought," Kai replied with a shrug. He watched as Tyson went to retrieve Dragoon from the pond and smirked. "I'll let you guys decide. So don't go easy on him."

"Don't go easy on him?" Ray asked. "Hilary's good at that. Hey, Hil, why don't you decide?"

Hilary let out an evil cackle. "Oh, I have some ideas alright. How about, Tyson isn't allowed to complain and training for the rest of the week and has to do his homework for class on the day it's assigned?"

"Wha? No fair!" Tyson complained loudly.

"Aha! Strike one already, Tyson," Hilary said, pointing at him. "Every time you break those conditions, you have to do a forfeit!" The others laughed.

"What's the forfeit?" Lee asked.

"We can all take turns to decide," Hilary told them, "So the first one from me is going to be those extra laps tomorrow morning at training."

"Have fun tomorrow!" Mariah called to Tyson laughing.

Tyson opened his mouth to complain again but promptly shut it when Hilary gave him a stern look. "Fine, whatever," he grumbled.

"Wow, that worked fast," Ray whispered to those close enough to hear.

"Will wonders never cease," Dizzi commented. While the others talked Kai went back inside to check on Max and refreshed the cloth for his compress.

000

The next morning, Hilary was annoyed by the fact that Tyson was still asleep in bed. She couldn't storm through and create a scene, because that wouldn't be fair on Max. So she sat at the table, trying to think of a solution. Outside, Ray was having a free-for-all match with the White Tigers, though when Hilary had looked out earlier, it was clear they were just having fun while they waited for Tyson. Maybe she could get one of the guys to drag Tyson outside and dump him in the pond. That should wake him. She decided to give him one last chance to get up as any normal person and headed through to shake him.

Hilary frowned as she noticed something in the daylight. Tyson looked a bit flushed. But he was known for faking things. Hilary put a hand to Tyson's forehead and gasped. "He's burning up too," she murmured, before rushing out to tell the others.

Mariah looked up from the match when she saw Hilary and frowned. "What's up, Hilary?" she asked, concerned.

"Tyson's sick too now," Hilary answered and the boys also looked up from the match, all the beyblades merely spinning in place. "He's running a fever, just like Max."

"Oh no," Mariah gasped. "D'you think there's some kind of bug going round?"

"Maybe," Hilary replied. "I could ask my classmates in school tomorrow."

"Maybe it would be an idea to let Mr Dickenson know," Kevin suggested.

Mariah nodded. "And someone needs to go tell Kai."

"I'll go tell Kai," Ray volunteered. "I'm pretty sure I know where he is. If I'm wrong, I can probably think of several other possibilities."

"And I'll tell Mr Dickenson," Kenny decided.

"Want me to go with you, Ray?" Mariah asked. "In case you can't find him?"

Ray smiled warmly at her. "Sure, I'd like that." He held up his hand to catch the beyblade as Driger returned to him. Mariah nodded and left with him a few minutes later after saying bye to the others.

Hilary headed in to get a cold compress sorted out for Tyson, while Kenny took care of calling Mr Dickenson. "I don't like this," Kevin commented to Lee and Gary.

"Me neither," Lee replied. "We'll need to keep our guard up, in case anything happens. If any of our enemies find out about this, they won't hesitate to strike."

"More like when they find out about it. Tyson's world famous. It's not gonna take much for this to get around," Kevin grumbled.

"They're all famous," Gary spoke up. "So if people suspect anything, maybe we can convince them that the Bladebreakers are away training or something."

"We could try," Kevin shrugged. "But it might not work if they see Kai, Ray or Kenny."

"We'll figure something out," Lee told them. "We have to." He then headed inside to see if there was anything he could do to help. Kevin and Gary looked at each other before following.

000

Ray led Mariah to a graveyard and stopped at the gate to look inside. He knew where to look for Wyatt's grave and there Kai was. Ray glanced at Mariah in silence then opened the gate, letting her through first. They walked over to join Kai without a word. Tyson getting ill was important but there was a certain etiquette to be followed in a graveyard. Ray made a mental note to tell Mariah who Wyatt had been later on as he'd never given them the details. Turning his head, Kai looked at the two of them. He was starting to come to terms with Wyatt's death and so was in more control of his emotions. "This is an unexpected surprise," he said quietly. "What's up?"

"I wish we just came here to pay our respects," Ray said quietly. "Or to keep you company. Unfortunately, that's not the case. Something's come up. Tyson's running a fever, just like Max."

Kai bit back a curse, since it was disrespectful to do so in a graveyard. Instead, he heaved a sigh. "Okay. Just give me a minute and I'll head back with you." Ray nodded quietly apologising to Kai for bringing bad news then brought up his hands to send a prayer to Wyatt. Mariah did the same, even though she'd never met Wyatt, out of respect. They both walked back to the gate afterwards to give Kai some space as they waited for him. Kai finished tending to the gravestone, which he'd been doing just before Ray and Mariah had arrived. Replacing the beyblade, he said goodbye to Wyatt and joined the others outside, shutting the gate gently behind him. "Let's go."

Whilst waiting, Ray had quickly and quietly filled in Mariah about how Wyatt had been a student in Kai's school who'd befriended Kai, but got caught up in a mess involving the Bladebreakers, suffering as a result and that Kai had blamed himself for it all. With Kai's return, they headed back to Tyson's with him.

000

Kai went straight inside when they arrived back to see how Tyson and Max were, feeling a bit guilty for leaving them. "I'm going to ask around in school tomorrow to see if there's a bug going around," Hilary told Kai as she changed the compresses. "Kenny's told Mr Dickenson. He's still out of the country, but he'll be by as soon as he's back. He expects that to be tomorrow or the day after."

Kai nodded. "Okay. I'll walk you and Kenny to school in the morning. With Tyson ill, you won't have anyone to protect you otherwise."

"Okay," Hilary agreed with a nod, smiling at Kai. Kai returned the smile, but couldn't hide the guilt or worry in his eyes. He felt that no matter how hard he tried, he was fighting a losing battle. Little sleep and lots of training wasn't helping anymore and he was running out of ideas. When had things started to get so difficult? "Well, Tyson, if it makes you feel any better, you got your break from training," Hilary commented as she replaced the compress. "Just remember that you HAVE to rest. Okay? No trying anything."

Tyson groaned and mumbled something that sounds like "I know" before rolling over and trying to get comfortable.

"Let's head through and let them sleep," Hilary said as she finished up.

"Yeah..." Kai replied quietly. "Good idea."

The group headed through to the kitchen area, where Hilary promptly started going through the fridge and cupboards, pulling out various ingredients. "They need to eat something to keep up their strength. So I'm going to make some soup since it's easy to eat. We'll get them up on their feet and feeling better in no time," Hilary stated, hoping to make everyone feel better with some optimism.

"That's a good idea, Hilary," Kenny told her. "Just tell me what to do, and I'll help." Hearing a chair scrape slightly on the floor, Kenny looked back and saw Kai sitting down heavily at the table, leaning his arms on the surface. Kenny turned back to Hilary and moved a little closer to her. "I think Max and Tyson aren't the only ones who need a bit of a boost," he whispered.

"Let's just give him some peace. He needs it with all this stress," Hilary replied before she started giving Kenny instructions. Kevin and Gary headed outside to make sure nobody tried any sneak attacks. It wouldn't help if one of their enemies turned up looking for trouble. Mariah, meanwhile, spoke quietly to Ray and Lee about symptoms, illnesses and treatments, trying to figure out the problem and solution. Kai listened in on their discussion as he watched Hilary and Kenny move around the kitchen trying to ignore how heavy his body felt. His blinking became slower and more frequent as he rested his head in his arms. He didn't even realise when his eyes fell shut and stayed shut five minutes later.

"If we could just figure out exactly what's wrong with them, we could maybe do more to help them," Mariah commented quietly, turning to watch Hilary and Max. "The only problem is that the symptoms we've seen could be anything..."

Ray was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on anything Mariah was saying. Feeling dizzy, he felt himself tipping to the side rather suddenly, before bumping into something. Lee caught Ray by the shoulders when the latter fell into him. "Ray? Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Ugh, too hot..." Ray murmured taking a moment to realize what had happened. "Sorry..."

Frowning, Lee put his hand on Ray's forehead, feeling his temperature even through the headband, "Oh no. Now Ray's burning up too, guys."

"Ray too?" Mariah gasped, moving closer as Hilary and Kenny turned around. "But he was fine earlier when we went to Kai!"

"Oh no," Hilary murmured. "What's causing this? We better get him through to the dojo and into his futon."

"I'll set up his futon," Mariah volunteered, rushing through to the dojo.

"'S not that bad..." Ray mumbled, bringing up one hand to pull ineffectively at his headband, "Just too hot."

"I don't care what you say, you're gonna lie down," Lee told him.

Feeling a bit giddy again, Ray decided to co-operate. "Yeah, okay... when the room stops spinning." Lee nodded and helped Ray through once Mariah had the futon ready. "Thanks," Ray murmured to Lee while Mariah went to get a cold compress.

000

"This is getting out of hand," Kenny said worriedly to Hilary. He glanced at Kai. "Think I should wake him and tell him?"

"He won't like the news and I'd like to let him rest, he clearly needs it. But it'll bother him more if we don't tell him..." Hilary answered.

"Well then... how about you do it, Hilary?" Kenny asked with a sheepish grin. "He's less likely to kill you than me."

Hilary sighed and moved over to Kai, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Kai?" Kai's eyelids fluttered slightly and he let out a quiet grumble. "Sorry. I'd like to let you sleep, but we thought we should let you know. Ray's sick too now," Hilary told him.

Tired grey eyes heaved open with more force than Kai would ever admit and he lifted his head from his arms. "Wha...?" he asked sleepily, hoping he'd heard wrong.

"Ray's got a temperature," Hilary answered. "He mentioned the room spinning and Lee took him through for a lie down."

With a groan, Kai let his head drop to the table with a bang, before standing up. He couldn't believe this was happening, "Same thing as Max and Tyson?"

"Seems like it," Hilary answered, watching Kai worriedly.

Kai heaved a sigh and ran a hand down his face. "Cold compresses aren't going to be enough. I'll need to see about heading out to pick up a few things to try and help them."

"Well, we are just using the cold compresses until we can figure out the best way to help," Hilary commented agreeably. "Maybe we should call in a doctor?"

"Yeah," Kai agreed quietly, "That too."

"So what sort of things are you considering picking up?" Hilary asked. "We still don't know exactly what's wrong with them."

Kai tried to think and soon realised that his brain didn't want to co-operate. "I don't really know," he admitted. "Just, anything that might help."

Hilary smiled. "Kai, I know this is tough on you too, you're their captain, so obviously you feel responsible for them all. But you can't help anyone if you're stressing out. So just sit down and try to relax for now. Okay?"

"But... How can I relax when my whole team are lying through there with some weird illness which has come out of nowhere, while our enemies could be waiting to strike at any moment?"

"I know, Kai, I know, it's not easy. But worrying and panicking won't help. It'll make things worse. We just need to be calm and focus," Hilary replied.

Listening carefully to her words, Kai took a calming breath and nodded. "You're right," he said quietly.

"First thing's first. Kenny, d'you think you could phone the doctor for us?" Hilary asked. "Until we get a doctor in to examine them and find out exactly what's wrong, all we can do is try to make them more comfortable."

"Sure, I'll go do that now," Kenny agreed, and left the kitchen without another word. Kai watched him go in silence.

Hilary turned back to preparing the soup, watching Kai now and then. "We're going to get through this, Kai," she assured him.

"Hn..." Kai offered her a tired smile, "With my sanity still intact?"

"Sure. Just as long as you listen to me and stop stressing," Hilary replied with a wink. She checked the coast was clear and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning back to the soup.

Kai's face was tinted pink in seconds as he blushed and glanced around shyly. "I think I can do that," he said quietly. Hilary glanced back with a smile before facing her task again, humming as she worked.

000

Within a few hours, the doctor that Kenny had called arrived at the dojo and began his examination of each member of the team. Unfortunately, his initial assessment was prolonged when the White Tigers also started to show similar symptoms. Concerned, the doctor supplied them with some medication and spoke with Kai, Kenny, Hilary and even Tyson's grandpa about when each teen should be given a dose. Other than that, all he could do was prescribe plenty of rest and small meals. Hilary's soup was the perfect choice. He then promised to return in a few days and left his number in case of an emergency.

"It's so weird," Hilary commented. "We still don't know how they got sick. Are we gonna get it too? If so, when and who'll be left after that?"

"That's been on my mind too, Hilary," Kenny replied as he stood next to her. "Unfortunately, we have no way of knowing." He glanced around for a few seconds. "Hey, where did Kai go?"

"I'll go look for him," Hilary decided, walking outside. She hummed thoughtfully and started walking around the house. Maybe Kai went to train. It didn't take too long to find Kai. He'd wandered off to a quieter section of the house and was sitting out on the engawa with his head resting sideways against one of the pillars. His eyes were closed to try and help the annoying headache which had started, and his whole body felt heavy and painful from lack of sleep. "Kai?" Hilary asked. "What's wrong?"

Kai's eyes fluttered slowly, but didn't open. "Nothing..." he murmured quietly. "... 'm okay..."

"Sorry, Kai, but I'm having a hard time believing that. You can tell me."

One heavy grey-blue eye slid open enough for Kai to squint up at her, before he let out a small moan and tried to turn his face even further into the pillar. "Nothing..." he said again. "I'll be back to help with the others in a minute..."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Hilary commented. "You don't look like nothing's wrong. Please, Kai. Talk to me. I'm worried."

"... 'm just tired," Kai tried to convince her. "Got a bit of a headache..."

Hilary frowned. "Come on, Kai. Maybe you should have a lie down too." Kai shook his head as his eye closed again. Right now, the idea of moving wasn't appealing at all to him. Hilary bit her lip worriedly at a loss for what to do.

Sensing her concern, Kai forced both eyes open and lifted his head from the pillar. "Relax," he told her. "I'm not ill."

"None of the others thought they were ill to begin with, so you can't blame me for worrying. You've not been getting enough sleep though. You need to take care of yourself."

Kai sighed. "I guess I'm developing a habit of looking out for my team and forgetting about myself."

"Kai, please. Take some time off to recover. Go lie down and get some sleep."

"But the dojo is getting pretty cramped," Kai stated. "And if I tried to sleep, then I'd just end up watching over them and getting up to help anyway." He shrugged. "Kinda defeats the purpose."

"Ask Mr Granger if there's somewhere else you can sleep."

"I'd rather not," Kai grumbled. "He'd just say crash anywhere."

Hilary sighed. "Sit down just now, I'll be right back."

"I'll be here..." Kai replied tiredly.

Hilary nodded and headed inside to speak to Tyson's grandfather about the issue and to find out about somewhere quiet where Kai could rest. Doing so, she was told that Kai could use Tyson's bedroom and that the "little dude" wouldn't mind. Hilary thanked the man politely and headed back out to see Kai again. Kai hadn't moved from his original position that she'd left him in and his eyes were shut as he dozed lightly. "You can use Tyson's room, Kai," Hilary announced. "You'll have peace there."

Waking and hearing most of what she'd said, Kai pushed himself to his feet. "Thanks, Hilary..."

"You're welcome," Hilary replied. After a moment's thought, she decided to make a phone-call and headed off to do that, asking permission for placing a long distance call and promising to pay back. Kai watched her go and then wandered off to Tyson's room. He hesitated a few seconds before going inside and collapsed onto the bed. He was fast asleep by the time Hilary got an answer on the phone.

000

Twirling the cord around her finger, Hilary brightened when there was an answer at the other end of the line. With everyone suddenly getting sick, Kai needing rest and just Kenny and Tyson's grandpa to help her out, she was feeling a bit anxious for some form of help. And with the way Kai was, the only people she could turn to were the Russians he'd left behind. "Hey, it's Hilary. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you guys at all."

"It's alright, Hilary, you're not," Tala told her. "What can I do for you?"

Hilary sighed. "I'm worried about Kai. He's not sleeping right, he denies it of course, but I have noticed. And there's so much going on it's just stressing him out. There are people following the White Tigers around and we've all gotten involved, there's been another beyblade with no blader and now everyone's getting sick. Kai, Kenny, Tyson's grandpa and I are the only ones not affected, but Kai's not looking too good and I'm worried he's got it too. I managed to convince him to go lie down, but I'm still worried."

Tala sighed heavily on the other end of the phone. "I was afraid of this. That he'd push himself too hard. Do you want me to come over?"

Hilary hesitated, looked around and sighed again. "Could you?" she asked, not wanting to be a bother, but feeling like they were out of options.

"Sure," Tala replied. "Bryan and I will get the first flight out in the morning."

"Thank you, Tala," Hilary responded, her relief seeping through clearly.

"It's not a problem. Just, don't tell Kai you called me. He doesn't like to feel like he's being checked up on, so as far as he's concerned, it's a surprise visit." Hilary made a sound of agreement and expressed her gratitude again. "I'll see you tomorrow then," Tala said. "I'll need to tell Spencer he's being left to babysit Ian."

Hilary giggled, feeling better. "I'll see you tomorrow." With a confirmation, Tala said goodbye and hung up. Hilary hung up the phone, glad that help was on the way. It took a lot off her shoulders just knowing that, so she felt more confident in handling the situation now.


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: erm, MITT. CHAN, we did not understand what you said in your review. Afraid we only speak English and a limited selection of words in Japanese, Chinese and Russian. Sorry. But thanks for taking the time to review all the same.

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 15

Hilary checked to make sure she had everything she needed for school while she finished off her breakfast. She felt bad about Kai and Tyson's grandfather being left to look after seven sick teens but she had to go to school. She'd already missed so much being in Russia, she really couldn't afford any more. Everything she'd need was there and Hilary set her bag to one side and then started cleaning up after herself. There was time to help with the first dose of medicine for the day before heading out for school, so Hilary decided to do that. Tyson would be the worst. He didn't wake up at the best of times.

Kenny came through and joined her, with his bag already on his back. "You just about ready, Hilary?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just figured I'd help with the first medicine round before leaving," Hilary answered. "Kai and Tyson's grandpa are gonna be looking after them all day, so I figured it might help them out a little."

"Okay, I will too," Kenny offered. "Kai's outside doing something at the moment. Don't ask me what, but he said it was to do with protecting the others."

Hilary smiled. "He's always thinking of the others," she commented as she grabbed the medicine and headed through to the dojo.

"Yeah," Kenny agreed, before smiling cheekily. "I wonder who he thinks about the most though..."

Hilary blushed momentarily before grinning wickedly. "So, Kenny. Anyone YOU like?" she asked sweetly.

"N-No!" Kenny said quickly. "Don't change the subject, Hilary." Hilary laughed quietly, thoroughly pleased with herself. "That's mean, Hilary," Kenny pouted, before going to start giving some of the others their medicine. As they did that, Kai stepped back inside, with his launcher in one hand.

"So what were you doing, Kai?" Hilary asked curiously.

"Deciding on the best area to place my defence," Kai replied, looking up at her. "While I'm gone, the others will be left unprotected, unless I do something."

"So how are you gonna solve that?" Hilary asked.

"I have a plan," Kai said, avoiding the question. He knew she wouldn't like the answer if he told her.

"Well, okay," Hilary replied, a little puzzled as she and Kenny got on with the medicine round before leaving the dojo and grabbing their school bags. "Well, we're ready to go," Hilary announced. Stepping outside again, Kai raised his launcher and launched one of his beyblades out into the garden. It was Black Dranzer. The blade took up position in front of the dojo and Kai walked over to join Kenny and Hilary. Kenny glanced warily at the beyblade, but a shake of the head from Kai stopped him from saying anything. "Are you sure it's safe?" Hilary asked Kai quietly.

The Russian nodded once. "Black Dranzer will only rush out if there's a threat," he assured her. "And he'll keep spinning long enough for me to walk to and from the school."

"Okay," Hilary agreed. "Then let's not dawdle." The three left Tyson's and headed off to school, which turned out to be a quiet, uneventful trip. Kai made sure to keep Kenny between Hilary and himself, to try and make things a little less awkward. Without hoping to cause any offence, he felt shy around her when others were around and so did his best to avoid eye contact with the girl when she spoke to him.

The school soon came into view and Kenny moved on ahead, in through the gate towards the main doors, leaving Kai suddenly alone with Hilary to walk the last few yards together. He decided he would insist that Kenny took part in the next training session and would give him laps as punishment for abandoning him. He hoped the blush he was feeling wasn't bright enough to notice. Hilary looked at Kai and smiled. "You okay?"

Glancing at her, Kai nodded and came to a stop. "You should be fine from here," he said quietly. "I'll head back."

"Oh, okay," Hilary nodded. "See you later?"

"Hilary!" a voice called suddenly, cutting Kai off before he could say anything. A girl around their age was running towards them, waving cheerfully. Her name was Cassie and she was a new student to the school who had recently befriended Hilary. She had chestnut brown hair down to her shoulders and green eyes. She hugged Hilary when she reached her, "Morning. I missed you. Where have you been? Did you only just get back?"

"Cassie, hi!" Hilary greeted brightly, glancing at Kai apologetically. "I was in Russia. I've been back a while now, but there was a lot going on, so I couldn't make it into school. Here, let me introduce you guys. Kai, this is Cassie. She's a fairly new student to my class and, as class president, I was showing her around and we became friends. Cassie, this is Kai." Hilary looked at Kai wondering just how much she could say about him, without it becoming a problem.

Cassie beamed. "I was wondering if you were going to introduce me to your cute friend," she giggled and turned to Kai, who was by this point wishing that the ground would split open and swallow him. "Nice to meet you," Cassie continued, offering her hand to shake. Kai kept his in his pockets and nodded back to her reluctantly. "Oh, the silent type huh?" Cassie asked. "So I take it you do all the talking then, Hil?"

"I guess," Hilary replied, looking from Kai to Cassie and back again. She offered him a comforting smile, before speaking again. "Tyson won't be in today. He's actually sick. Genuinely ill. Have you heard of any bugs going around?"

"Hmm, not that I'm aware of," Cassie replied thoughtfully. "One or two people are off with the cold right now, but that's all I can think of."

Hilary frowned and looked at Kai. "It's definitely not the cold. Can you think of anything, Kai? I still don't get how we're the only ones not affected. What could be causing it?"

Kai had turned away slightly as he replayed things in his head. He frowned slightly when he realised something that he should have noticed sooner. "I may have a theory," he said, looking back at Hilary. "But it's a long shot and I'll need to confirm it."

Cassie clapped her hands together suddenly. "Ohh, so he does speak!"

"Hn," Kai turned away completely.

Hilary sweat-dropped. "Uhh, he's like that with everyone," she informed Cassie, before turning back to Kai. "What's your theory then?"

"I'll tell you, if I'm right," Kai replied simply. _Let's just hope I'm not..._

Hilary sighed dramatically, "Oh, alright then. And I'll ask around the school some more. Then I can at least feel like I'm doing something to help."

"Suit yourself," Kai said over his shoulder as he started to walk away. "I'll be here to pick you up afterwards, so don't go off by yourself."

"Okay," Hilary called after him. "Don't let Tyson bother you, even if he is sick." Kai lifted a hand to wave over his shoulder and kept walking.

"Doesn't have much to say, does he?" Cassie commented once he was out of earshot.

"He just takes time to warm to people," Hilary replied. "Oh, I brought you back a present from Russia."

"Really? Yay. You know you didn't have to do that, Hil."

Hilary took off her bag and took out a Matryoshka Russian nesting dolls key-ring. "It's not much, but I thought it was cute."

Cassie smiled and accepted her gift. "It is," she agreed, and quickly put it on the zip of her shoulder bag. "Thank you, Hilary. I love it. It looks like it was made for this bag."

"It does, huh?" Hilary agreed brightly. "We'd better get inside for class before the bell rings." Cassie nodded and the two girls headed inside.

Sleep was good. Sleep was wonderful. When he was asleep, he didn't notice the mother of all headaches plaguing him. Ray was **not** asleep. That was problem one. Being too hot had disturbed him from his slumber enough to notice the pain, and Tyson's voice. Problem two. Or was that three? Thinking hurt. Problem whatever, who cares, it's a problem and that's the point. Anyway. Tyson. Tyson was hungry. And he was making it known. Loudly. Much to everyone's chagrin. He'd been asked to at least keep it down, but it hadn't helped. If anything, it made him louder. Ray decided to speak up. "Gary, if you have the strength to get up, could you just... sit on him, please?" he asked and heard Lee snickering behind him as a result. Tyson, meanwhile, just got even louder. If that was even possible. Ray groaned pitifully and forced himself to his feet. His body felt like lead and his muscles screamed in protest, but Ray continued on regardless, deciding some fresh air would be good.

When Kai arrived back at the house and picked up Black Dranzer the last thing he had expected was to hear the sound of movement from inside the dojo. Heading over to investigate, he frowned when he saw Ray, who looked like death warmed up, up and about. Why on Earth was he out of bed, when he clearly needed rest? Hearing Tyson's voice whining inside, Kai quickly figured out the answer to his question. "Ray," he said, stopping in front of the sick boy. "Get back in bed. You're in no fit state to be wandering around."

"'S too hot," Ray mumbled, putting his weight against the wall, "Too loud."

Kai sighed. His team certainly weren't going to make things easy for him that was for sure. Moving over to Ray, he looped one of the boy's arms round his shoulders, taking the weight. "I'll deal with Tyson and get you a cold compress. But you're going to have to stay in bed, alright?"

Ray frowned, trying to figure out what Kai has just said to him. He'd caught the words 'Tyson', 'compress' and 'bed', but everything in between was lost on him. Thinking still hurt. "What are we... talking about again?"

Kai muttered quietly under his breath in Russian out of exasperation. "Bed. Now." He then proceeded to half-drag, half-carry Ray back into the dojo and put him down on his futon. "Stay," he ordered before turning to Tyson. "And you, quiet. I'll get something for you from the kitchen."

"Yay," Tyson half cheered. It lacked his usual enthusiasm, but it was still loud.

Ray groaned and pulled the pillow over his head before deciding that the temperature was even worse and dropped the pillow to one side in a somewhat pathetic attempt to chuck it down. Rolling his eyes, Kai left the room. He returned a few minutes later with a bowl of rice for Tyson, courtesy of Grandpa, and a fresh compress for Ray, along with a bottle of water. Tending to those two, he looked at the others, "Anyone else?" Mariah and Kevin were both thirsty, Gary was hungry and Lee just wanted peace to sleep off whatever the hell it was that had brought them all down. Knowing that it was going to be a long day, Kai resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to get a break and went back to the kitchen to get what the others needed.

Later that afternoon, Kai once again put Black Dranzer on guard duty and headed out to pick up Hilary and Kenny from school. Having left in plenty of time, he decided to take the long route past the view point and enjoy the peace and quiet. Tyson had been getting on his nerves all day and running around at everyone's beck and call was exhausting. It was nice to get out and just walk. At least, it should have been.

A beyblade came out of nowhere as Kai headed down the concrete steps, causing him to trip and stumble the rest of the way to the bottom. He cursed as he went over his ankle, but managed to keep from falling. As he moved away from the steps, the beyblade started to circle him and Kai growled. Like with Max, there was no sign of the person controlling the beyblade and that made Kai angry more than anything. "I know you're out there," he said loudly. "Come out and face me, you coward!"

He received no answer, and the beyblade's bit suddenly lit up. Not wasting any time, Kai launched Dranzer. But before the Phoenix could even make an appearance, the other beyblade reacted. With a bright flash that blinded Kai for several seconds, a bit beast emerged. However, for some reason it didn't take form and started giving off powerful shockwaves without warning. The attacks were all over the place, making it difficult for Dranzer to keep balance and Kai knew the battle wasn't going to go his way if he didn't do something soon. So he sent Dranzer in to battle. The Phoenix fought hard, clashing continuously with the other bit beast and started to gain the upper hand. Kai was almost certain the victory would be his, when all of a sudden the other beyblade kicked up a loose piece of rock, sending it flying through the air straight towards Kai.

A sharp edge caught him in the face, before he could react, just above his left eyebrow and within seconds Kai felt something warm and wet running down his face. Wiping it away as it got in his eye, he frowned. Blood. "Cheap shot," he commented, before crying out as he felt the full force of an energy burst hit him square in the chest, knocking him clean off his feet. He was winded on impact as he landed on the hard ground and by the time he lifted his head, the other beyblade and bit beast were gone. "Coward!" Kai shouted, scrambling to his feet. He gulped in air as he scanned the area for any movement, yet there was no sign and so Dranzer returned to his bit and Kai's hand. Cursing under his breath, Kai put his blade and launcher away and turned his back on the battle scene. Trying to clear his mind, he set off once again for the school, having to keep wiping blood out of his eye along the way. He was now running late.

Hilary sighed and looked at her watch as she stood with Kenny at the school gates. "He should have been here by now," she commented worriedly.

Kenny glanced up at her and smiled. "He must have been kept back at the house, looking after the others," he said. "I'm sure he's on his way."

"I bet Tyson's being a real pain."

"Is he ever not?" Kenny joked with a giggle, as Hilary's phone started ringing.

"Oh!" Hilary took out her phone and checked the caller ID. "Kai," she murmured before answering. "Heya," she greeted brightly, "Tyson making a nuisance of himself?"

"As always," Kai replied. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Just, try not to freak out when I get there, okay?"

"Huh?"

"You'll see what I mean," Kai told her and hung up before Hilary could ask any more questions.

Hilary frowned as she looked at her phone and then put it away. "Kai said he'll be here in a couple of minutes and not to freak out when he gets here."

"What did he mean by that?" Kenny asked.

"I dunno. He hung up before I could ask."

Kenny shook his head, "Typical Kai."

The pair didn't have to wait much longer before the team captain came into view and it was immediately obvious what he had been talking about. Blood was pouring down his face from a wound above his left eye and it was also all over his hand from where he'd clearly been trying to wipe it away. Despite this, Kai looked as calm and composed as usual. "What happened?" Hilary asked in concern.

Kai stopped in front of her and sighed. "Another mystery beyblade and bit beast," he told her, "Came out of nowhere when I was heading here."

"This is getting ridiculous!" Hilary exclaimed, "Like we haven't got enough to worry about already!"

"My thoughts exactly," Kai replied, trying in vain to wipe away the blood once again. Kenny squirmed at the sight and looked away.

"We'd better make a move so we can get something on that," Hilary commented.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Kai said as they started to head back. He started picking at the small gash, feeling that there was something stuck in it. Kenny made sure to look away, so he wouldn't throw up.

"You still need to cover it up," Hilary responded firmly.

Kenny whined, "Please. What is it with Kai and blood lately?"

Kai snorted. "It's not like I asked for it," he retorted. "And I'll pick at it all I want."

"So how are the others then?" Hilary asked, hoping to distract both boys.

"Quite a handful. Most of them are alright. But Tyson demands something every couple of minutes and now Kevin has started doing the same. Gary constantly wants food, Mariah keeps asking about Ray and Max keeps thinking his mom is around." Kai sighed. "Tyson's grandpa had to go out for a while, so I've been looking after them by myself for most of the day."

"As soon as I get my homework done, I'll take over and you get some rest, no arguments. Got it?" Hilary stated.

Kai gave her a half-hearted scowl, which was somewhat pointless since his left eye was getting clogged up with blood, thus losing its full effect. "I got plenty of rest last night."

"I said no arguments," Hilary intoned. "Got it?"

Kai held eye contact for a moment longer in defiance, before grumbling and looking away, "Hn."

"Good," Hilary replied, back to being cheerful again, though still concerned about Kai's injury. The three were silent for the rest of the trip, until they reached the house.

Tala and Bryan had arrived while Kai was out and were in the dojo's grounds, waiting for Kai to return. Bryan was at the dojo's door, making sure nobody was tempted to try taking a walk. Tala was outside and close to the entrance. "I hope they're all asleep for their own sakes," Kai muttered, flicking blood from his hand as they stepped in through the gates.

Standing against a wall with his arms folded and his eyes closed, Tala looked up at the sound of Kai's voice and was more than a little surprised to see him bleeding. Things were clearly worse than he'd thought. "What the hell happened to you now?" he immediately demanded.

Kai started when he heard and saw Tala, "Chto za huy?" Quickly getting over the shock, he frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Fucking sightseeing," Tala snarled sarcastically. "We came to visit, what do you think I'm doing here?"

Kai growled and looked away. "Mudak," he muttered.

"What the hell have you been doing now?" Tala tried again, gesturing to the area above Kai's left eye. "Who did this?" Heaving a sigh, Kai went on to briefly explain about the mystery beyblade and the battle. Now that Tala was here, he knew he couldn't get away with lying. Tala had an annoying way of getting him to talk, just by looking at him.

Tala growled at the fact that they had no idea who was behind the attacks. "Bryan's watching the patients," he informed them after a moment. "You should get that cleaned up, Kai."

Kai rolled his eyes, resulting in a stinging pain from the wound. "It's just a bit of blood."

"Just a bit of blood?" Kenny exclaimed. "It's pouring out of you like a river!"

"Hn. Anyone ever tell you you've got a bad habit of over-exaggerating?" Kai asked him.

Hilary sighed and rolled her eyes. "Kai, haven't we had enough drama? Could you please just get it cleaned up and covered so you don't freak Kenny out? Pretty please?" she asked.

"... Oh alright," Kai agreed reluctantly. "I may need a hand from someone though. I think there's a bit or rock in it or something." He glanced shyly at Hilary.

"Okay, I'll give you a hand," Hilary agreed readily, glad that Kai was co-operating. She then turned to Tala and winked playfully. "I'm guessing part of the reason for your visit is to avoid Ian?"

"That too," Tala shrugged, "Before I literally kill him."

Kai smirked. "The shrimp causing problems for you, Tala?" he said in a light teasing tone.

"He has no idea how close I came to butchering him last night," Tala replied, "With the cleaver." Kai couldn't help but laugh at that while Kenny looked around ready to pass out from shock. "I'm CLEARLY cutting up something for the dogs and he just HAS to continue that STUPID joke, asking if I'm making his dinner. I wanted to cut off his hand and feed it to him. I probably would have if Bryan and Spencer hadn't interfered," Tala ranted. "THERE'S your dinner! Choke on it!"

Kai bit his lip to try and stop himself from sniggering, while Kenny rushed off with his hands over his ears. "You guys are evil and have sick senses of humour!" he called over his shoulder. Hilary covered her mouth, laughing so hard she was crying. She'd spent time with the Blitzkrieg Boys and knew what they were like. She'd gotten used to their humour, as it were. She was also fully aware of the joke being referred to, having been the one to inadvertently start it off. As the mirth died down, Kai decided that he'd finally had enough with getting blood in his eye and headed into the house to clean himself up a bit. Hilary followed to give Kai a hand and Tala headed inside as well.

"Kai, stop fidgeting," Hilary instructed as she tried to treat his cut in the kitchen.

Kai grumbled as he kept pulling his head away. "I can't help it, with all this blood running into my eye."

"Hold still!" Hilary exclaimed exasperatedly. She paused then headed over to the cupboard taking out the Cayenne pepper. "Okay, let's stop the bleeding quickly then."

The look of dread on Kai's face was almost comical. "Must you use that?"

"Well it works," Hilary replied. "And you're being difficult. It's not like I have a lot of options."

With a heavy sigh, Kai picked up a tissue and held it over his eye, to hopefully prevent any of the pepper running down into it with the blood. "Fine..." he muttered.

"I'll make it quick," Hilary assured him, before moving to apply some of the powder to Kai's injury, wincing in sympathy.

"Oww," Kai hissed quietly. "I hate this stuff."

"Sorry," Hilary apologised sincerely.

Bryan cleared his throat as he entered the kitchen. "Ray's sick," he informed them.

Kai looked over at him with his right eye. "No shit, Sherlock," he replied. "They all are."

"No, I mean he's 'throwing up his stomach contents' sick," Bryan clarified. "In the toilet as we speak."

"Lovely..." Kai muttered. "So, why aren't you with him?"

"Because he's crying and I don't know what to do," Bryan answered bluntly while Hilary cleaned up the blood.

Kai rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you're here, Bryan," he commented. "I really appreciate you coming all the way from Russia to take on the role of a baby monitor."

"In my defence, I did make sure he didn't collapse on the way there," Bryan shrugged.

"Well, did you think that he might need help to stay upright while throwing up?" Kai asked pointedly with a frown. "People have passed out and drowned in toilets before!" Bryan muttered something about crying teenagers and drama before repeating that he didn't know what to do about the crying and added that he was looking for someone who would. Hilary, meanwhile, had been concentrating on the butterfly stitches she was applying to Kai's forehead. "Quit being like that just because you're emotionally retarded," Kai told Bryan. "I'll see to Ray in a minute."

"I don't know how you cope with it, Kai," Bryan told him. "I really don't."

"I think a lot of it will just be due to being ill," Hilary commented sitting back to admire her handiwork. "But he'll be feeling miserable for one thing and upset over that and he might even be feeling bad for being a nuisance, which, by the way, Bryan, is only enforced by walking off. Okay, Kai. I'm done. Remember to leave it alone."

Kai nodded and stood up, resisting the urge to touch it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Hilary replied. "I'm going to go do my homework now. I'll take over when I'm done so you can have a break."

"Alright," Kai agreed and left the room to go and tend to Ray.

Having brought up the entire contents of his stomach, Ray sat huddled next to the toilet, curled up on himself. Not only did he feel giddy but he was completely drained and didn't trust himself to move at all. Not even to look up. He was trying to concentrate on not being ill again. The darkness provided by burying his face in his arms helped with that. He kept telling himself that he didn't feel sick anymore hoping that if he convinced himself then it would be true. Concentration was hard with a headache and that too was aggravated by moving his head. He couldn't remember ever feeling so rotten before. The door opened quietly and someone walked in. They didn't say anything but instead draped a warm blanket round Ray's shoulders gently. Ray moved his head just enough to peer up with one eye, not daring to move any further, wondering who it was. His vision was blurred and looking up like that was a strain. With that sort of pain he stopped and returned to how he'd been, focussing on sound alone instead. He would have asked but he was still trying not to be ill again and had his mouth firmly clamped shut as a result.

"Take your time, Ray," Kai said quietly sitting down next to his teammate.

Ray let out a noise somewhere between a whine and a closed mouth apology. He then shifted more than he had for a good few minutes in order to cover his mouth, tensing up, but relaxed again soon after. When he had it under control enough to speak he turned his head towards Kai a little. "Aren't you worried you'll catch whatever it is too?" he asked quietly.

Kai looked away. "No. If I was going to catch it, I think it would have happened by now."

Ray frowned. Something wasn't right about Kai. He blinked slowly and rubbed his eyes before looking again. After a moment it hit him. "What happened to your head?"

Kai snorted with a small smirk. "Nothing major," he replied. "I had a run in with another mystery beyblade earlier."

"Another one?" Ray asked frowning. Kai's presence was a huge comfort and talking kept his mind occupied helping to distract him from feeling ill. His head still hurt and the room seemed to be rotating slightly but distraction was definitely making things better, "Getting stupid. Let's throw next tournament. Let someone else deal with this shit."

"You don't mean that and you know it," Kai told him. "We've never thrown in the towel before. So why should we start now? Besides, what would it do?"

"Supposed to be a joke," Ray murmured wincing as his head seemed to throb particularly bad. "My delivery's off."

Kai smiled and shook his head. "Worry about that later. Just tell me when you're ready to move and I'll help you back through."

"When did Bryan get here?" Ray asked curiously. "I didn't hear him arrive or anything. I just woke up and he was there. Didn't know he was coming. I think I've annoyed him."

"Him and Tala flew in this morning," Kai replied. "They must have arrived when I went to get Hilary and Kenny from school. It looks like they're gonna be sticking around for a while."

"Tala too?" Ray asked in surprise. After a few minutes his stomach had fully settled once more and he knew the best way to deal with the rest of the issues was sleep. Although he'd appreciate the chance to get rid of the taste first. "Kai? Could you help me up, please? I'd like to rinse out my mouth and go back to bed now." Kai nodded and helped Ray to his feet. "Thanks, Kai. Sorry about all this. I just feel so weak right now," Ray murmured before rinsing out his mouth at the sink.

"You shouldn't feel like you have to apologise," Kai told him. "You were there for me when I was in hospital."

"There was only one of you though. There are seven of us who are ill. I don't know how most the day has been. I think I was pretty out of it. I know I was speaking to you earlier but then it got hazy. And I think I slept a good few hours before I woke up. But I bet you haven't had a moment's peace."

Kai smiled slightly. "I'm the team captain. It's my duty to look after you guys." He shrugged. "Besides, I don't mind. Even if it is hard work."

"I mind. I mind Tyson. His whining anyway. Headache and Tyson is a bad combo. I think I recall asking Gary to sit on him. But you should still rest yourself. Even **I** can see that you're tired," Ray replied. "And when some who's sick tells you that, you **know** it shows."

Kai rolled his eyes. "You should be worrying about yourself. I'm fine."

"Okay, then I'll worry about you five times as much when I'm better," Ray joked. "That way I'll have the energy to get on your case."

"Great..." Kai grumbled sarcastically. "I'll try to look forward to that."

Having rinsed his mouth between comments Ray turned to face Kai again. "I'm ready to go back to bed now." Kai nodded and helped Ray back through glancing at the others as they passed. Tyson, mercifully, was asleep and the others were pretty quiet either way, whether or not they were sleeping. Mariah was definitely awake, determinedly sitting up until she was sure for herself that Ray was alright. Lee glanced up, rolling back slightly, before settling as he was again. Ray thanked Kai and settled into his futon, falling asleep in very little time. With his return, Mariah also lay down and allowed herself to sleep.

With everyone resting, Kai stepped quietly out of the room and moved away to an empty corridor for a moment of peace. Sighing, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Bryan walked over to join Kai, leaning on the wall next to him. "All settled now?" he asked.

"Mm," Kai replied simply.

"So. You and Hilary. You an item now?" Bryan asked.

Kai's eyes flashed open and he looked up at Bryan. "Where did you hear that?"

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "It's obvious you two like each other. I'm actually surprised you didn't get together officially in Russia. From your reaction I'll guess you still haven't worked up the balls to ask her out," he teased.

Kai growled. "How about I cut yours off? It's none of your business." Bryan walked away laughing. "I wasn't joking," Kai commented with a smirk.

"I don't know why you're getting touchy with how obvious it is," Bryan called over his shoulder before disappearing through a door.

Kai looked down at the floor. "Because... I don't want to lose anyone else..." he murmured, and returned to the dojo.

The next day, as school ended, Hilary left the building speaking with Cassie about how the class went and their homework for the day. Kenny wasn't too far behind them and Hilary did make the effort to include him in their conversation. Looking up ahead, she spotted Tala waiting at the school's gates for them. "Tala!" Hilary called cheerfully, waving to him.

The Russian looked over and lifted a hand to return the greeting and Cassie giggled. "Ooh, another escort home, Hil? Who is it this time?"

"He's a friend from Russia. He's like a big brother to Kai really," Hilary commented. "Cassie, Tala. Tala, Cassie," she introduced them when they reached the gates.

Cassie smiled and offered Tala her hand. "Nice to meet you, Tala," she said brightly.

Shaking her hand, Tala nodded. "And you," he replied, before turning to Hilary. "I hope you don't mind me picking you up instead of Kai."

"Not at all," Hilary answered. "So, did you manage to convince him to take a break then?"

Tala nodded. "I left Bryan in charge while I came to get you and Kenny. Kai's been running around after the others all day, but I think he's finally crashed."

"Ugh, finally," Hilary commented. "You know, it's great he cares, but he has to just stop every now and then to take care of himself. Why can't he learn that?"

"Because he's stubborn and forgets that he's not a machine," Tala replied.

Hilary laughed a little. "Yeah, that sounds about right. I wish he'd listen though when we ask him to take it easy."

"He'll learn," Tala told her, "Eventually. We should get going now."

Hilary nodded in agreement. "I'll see you tomorrow, Cassie," she told her friend.

"Okay," the girl nodded with a smile. "See you, Hilary. Bye, Tala." She turned and left with a wave. Hilary waved back then she and Kenny walked back to Tyson's with Tala.

When the three arrived back, they were immediately met by Kai at the gate. He'd managed to slip away from Bryan who'd been trying to get him to rest and had paced back and forth in front of the gate for the last ten minutes. Despite the clear signs that he was tired, his eyes were bright and every muscle was tense as if he was ready for anything. "It's about time you got back. What took you so long? I've been waiting for ages," he said quickly, glancing at the three in turn.

"It hasn't been that long," Tala replied. "And weren't you resting?"

"I don't have time to rest. I just thought of something. Kenny, I need to look at your laptop."

"Uh, o...kay?" Kenny replied uncertainly. Something seemed a little different about Kai, but he couldn't place it. He also couldn't think what Kai would want to look at his laptop for. Despite this, he opened up the laptop and started it up. "What is it you need to look at?" he asked.

"All of the footage you took of our training since the day Max fell ill," Kai replied, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Kai!" Bryan called, appearing from the house. "There you are. Get back here."

"Go away, Bryan," Kai retorted. "I'm on a roll right now."

"You seem rather edgy right now," Hilary pointed out. "What's up with that?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Kai told her. "I just wanted t- Hey!"

"Got ya!" Bryan announced triumphantly, grabbing a hold of Kai's scarf and pulling it back. "Try getting out of this one!"

"You asshole!" Kai exclaimed. "Lemme go, Bryan!"

"Bryan, what's going on?" Tala asked suspiciously, crossing his arms.

Bryan growled as he fought with Kai, finally managing to get the younger teen in a headlock. "He had coffee. That's what!"

"What? You let him have coffee? What the hell, Bryan!" Tala snapped before launching into a rant in Russian. His tone alone was enough to tell nothing he said was nice, without having to understand a word of it.

"Hey, it's not like I did it on purpose," Bryan defended himself. "I turned my attention away from him for just a few minutes and he was at the kettle. It was too late by the time I realised."

"But it worked perfectly!" Kai spoke up, no longer fighting in Bryan's hold. "Now I've got it all figured out and I think I know what's going on."

"Worked perfectly?" Tala exclaimed. "You're already running yourself ragged without caffeine!"

"You're not listening," Kai complained. "I know what's wrong with the others. I just need to see Kenny's footage to prove it!"

"And you couldn't do that without coffee?" Tala asked still irritated.

"Hey, you did say you had a theory," Hilary commented.

"Exactly," Kai said to Hilary with a quick nod. "Thank bit beasts someone's listening to me." He looked back at Tala. "The bit beast that attacked Max was a frog!"

Bryan gave Kai an odd look. "You've lost it."

"And...?" Tala prompted.

Kai rolled his eyes. "And you call yourself the smart one..." he muttered. "Some frogs carry toxins which they pass on through contact with their skin. Why should a bit beast that's a frog be any different?"

"Think I should knock him out?" Bryan asked Tala. He honestly had no clue where Kai was going with this supposed theory of his.

"So you think they're sick from a toxin?" Tala asked Kai, giving Bryan a dismissive wave, "A toxin that's behaving like a virus?"

Kai nodded again. "And when Max came back, he inadvertently spread it to the rest of the team when he trained with them."

Tala gave Bryan the signal to let Kai go and thought about what he'd said. They hadn't really considered the possibility that it could be the bit beasts with the problem, but it did make sense. It didn't tell them how to solve the problem. Wouldn't the bit beasts need to be summoned to overcome the issue? How could the bladers summon their bit beasts when they could barely stand on their own two feet even with help? More often than not, they had to be half-carried or dragged. Especially in Gary's case. "But you trained with them too," Hilary suddenly pointed out to Kai, puzzled. "How come it doesn't affect you? Not that that's a bad thing. I just wanna know."

As Bryan let him go, Kai opened his mouth as if to answer. A second later, he shut it again and looked puzzled. "That's the part I haven't figured out yet..." he admitted.

"They can't even stand on their own. How are they going to summon their bit beasts?" Tala asked voicing his concerns.

Kai frowned. "I'm doing my best to figure it all out. Sorry if I'm not going fast enough!"

"Can we somehow force them out?" Hilary asked.

"In our experience, the only time a bit beast has left its bit without being summoned by the beyblader is when they join forces to combine their strength and defeat an opponent," Kenny spoke up. "Like that time on Lake Baikal with Black Dranzer."

Kai suddenly snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

"That's what?" Hilary asked.

"That's it," Kai repeated.

"What's it?" Bryan asked.

"That," Kai told him.

"What's that?" Bryan tried again.

Kai frowned. "What's what?"

Bryan growled. "That!"

"Ohh. Black Dranzer," Kai answered.

"WHAT?" Bryan exclaimed.

"Kai. Read my lips," Tala instructed. "There is no way in hell you are summoning Black Dranzer again. End of story."

"But it'll work, Tala," Kai argued. "I know it. You have to let me try."

"I can't even believe I'm listening to this! That bit beast has a negative effect on you every damn time you use it. And you're exhausted," Tala replied. "It's too risky. No!"

Kai glared at him. "Well if you have any other bright ideas, Sunshine, do let us know, will you?" he snapped.

Tala growled and looked off to the side. They couldn't leave the others sick. But they couldn't risk Kai's health either. Two choices and both were bad. What to do? There was a thud from the dojo, followed by muffled complaints of pain from Ray and Lee, then Tyson's voice joined in. Tala looked back then at Kai again. There was no way Kai was ever going to relax like this. "On one condition," he relented.

"What?" Kai demanded. "You know, technically, I shouldn't need to get your approval. Black Dranzer is MY bit beast after all. Not yours."

"The condition is you rest after. I'm not going to stand back and watch you destroy yourself. You have to rest when you need it."

"So why isn't Kai sick?" Hilary wondered again.

"I'd have to guess the answer to that somehow lies with Dranzer, since he wasn't affected in the first place," Tala responded. He then looked at Kai. "So who did Dranzer battle with during your training?"

Kai took a moment to think back. "Max and Tyson," he replied.

"Alright. So it was Max who was affected first. Who was next?" Tala asked.

"Tyson," Hilary answered. "He got sick in the night. Ray was the next morning and then the White Tigers all got sick around the same time in the afternoon."

"It's fast spreading," Tala observed.

"It took affect fast too," Hilary commented. "They all seemed fine one moment and then when they started to show signs of being ill, it happened in very little time."

"So who did Ray face? Max or Tyson?" Tala answered.

"Tyson," Hilary answered.

"And the White Tigers battled...?"

"Ray," Hilary filled in the blank.

"So it's spread from just one to the other in a chain. And Kai remains unaffected despite battling two of them. So what is it about Dranzer that brings this immunity?" Tala wondered, trying to figure it all out.

"I think I have the answer to that gang," Dizzi spoke up.

"You do?" Hilary asked. "We'd love to hear it, Dizzi. Please."

"I just finished looking through all the data that Kenny and I collected from Kai's training matches with Max and Tyson. From what I can gather, Dranzer is immune to this virus which has affected all the other bit beasts, because of his elemental origin."

"You mean fire, Dizzi?" Kenny asked.

"Bingo. You got it in one, chief," the laptop bit beast replied. "Dranzer's flames have been able to protect him from the virus by destroying it before it had the chance to infect him."

"That makes sense," Tala commented. "Fire's considered to be a cleanser. So is there a way for us to use this to help the others?"

"If you expose Dragoon and the others to Dranzer's flames, then that should hopefully eliminate the problem," Dizzi confirmed. "I'm sure glad I didn't come down with it."

Tala looked at Kai, "Which brings us back to drawing them out."

Kai nodded. "Dragoon, Driger and Draciel should respond to Dranzer, like they did in the past," he said. "As for the others, Black Dranzer has used almost all their powers, so he should be able to force them out of their bits long enough for me to get them with Dranzer's flames."

"And then you need to take it easy and rest," Tala told him. "Agreed?"

"You're sounding like a stuck record," Kai muttered.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd listen the first damn time," Tala retorted irritably.

"Hn, whatever. I just want to get my team back on their feet."

"So I take it we're going to do this right..." Tala began as he looked around the group, but trailed off as he looked past them, towards the building, as Tyson made his way over to them slowly. "... Now."

"What's going on?" Tyson asked them slowly.

"What are you doing up?" Kai demanded. "You're supposed to be in bed, Tyson."

"But I'm fine," Tyson replied.

"Oh really?" Kai asked pointedly. "Yeah, you look absolutely fine to me." He frowned. "Don't lie, Tyson."

"But I am fine," Tyson insisted, despite the fact that he neither looked nor sounded fine. "Besides, they're in a bad mood in there and I figured I should let them get over it first." Tyson then sat down. "So what's going on out here?"

Kai sighed. "We think we've figured out why you guys are all sick," he explained. "Hopefully you won't have to put up with it much longer."

"That's great," Tyson replied. "So what is it? Why are we sick?"

"It seems that the bit beast Max fought was carrying a virus, which then spread to the rest of you," Kai told him. "The bit beasts are the ones who are sick and you guys are feeling the effects through your bond with them."

"Oh. What about you?" Tyson asked.


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: Thank you for all your reviews.

Dedications:

XxMidnightRedxX - thank you for your continued support.

i. miss. beyblade - thanks for all your reviews. There are actually two of us writing this fic, (as with the other fics on this account)

MITT. CHAN - Thanks for going to all the trouble of translating your review for us. That was really thoughtful of you and Phoenix and I greatly appreciate it.

okami1001 - Hey, I saw you on DA lolz thanks for the feedback.

You guys are all great, thanks so much. ^^

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 16

Omar grinned as he listened in on the conversation between Kai and the others. _They're sick? This'll be too easy. I just need to locate the beyblade and get out without them seeing me. Piece of cake._ Omar snuck away from the area near the group to another wall and leapt up onto it. Checking the coast was clear he hopped down and crept into the building, looking for any sign of the White Tigers. _Easy, easy, easy,_ he thought to himself gleefully when he found his target in the dojo. Driger would have to be somewhere near Ray and it looked like they were all fast asleep.

Omar tiptoed over, between Ray and Lee. Both their backs were to him and he crouched down, about to search when there was movement behind him. Omar tried to bolt, but tripped and fell over, his face meeting the floorboards. Then there was a weight on his back. "Kai!" Lee's voice called above him and Omar started to struggle.

Lee may not have had much in the way of strength whilst ill, but he was larger and heavier than Omar. What Omar hadn't realised was that Lee wasn't asleep at all. Tyson had gotten up earlier to go to the bathroom. The world champ had swayed a little when he had a dizzy spell and had gone a little off course as a result, tripping over Ray and landing on Lee, waking both boys up painfully. When Tyson left the dojo, Ray had rolled onto his side again, curling up and going back to sleep. Lee, meanwhile, had stayed awake waiting for Tyson to return to make sure the boy didn't fall on him again. He'd then heard footsteps approaching the dojo, much too light to belong to Tyson, his grandfather, Tala, Bryan or Kai. They were also creeping along, which ruled out Kenny and Hilary.

So Lee had pretended to sleep and turned when Omar got too close. When the boy fell, Lee used his bodyweight to an advantage and pinned Omar to the floor under his elbow. He knew he couldn't hold Omar and so he called for assistance. As it happened, Kai was the first name that came to mind.

Kai was in like a shot at Lee's call and if looks could kill Omar would have been dead about four times over when Kai's gaze fell on him. The Russian crossed the dojo in a few quick strides and grabbed Omar roughly, pulling him out from under Lee and forcing him back down to the floor. "You've got ten seconds to explain to me what you're doing here, before I beat you half to death," he snarled, holding Omar down with a knee on his back and a hand at the back of his neck.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you!" Omar snapped, trying to get free. "This is a clan war and you're not a part of either clan so don't butt in! It especially doesn't concern humans."

"Wrong answer, Omar!" Lee snarled immediately, angered by how loose Omar's tongue was. "He's asking you why you're trespassing on the property of one of his teammates to steal from another. That is his business."

"Driger should come to our side of the clan!" Omar snapped at Lee, forgetting about Kai as his anger was fuelled by his true enemy. As far as Omar was concerned, the friends of the White Tigers were just obstacles.

"I fail to see the logic in that," Lee scoffed. "The white tiger belongs with the White Tiger Clan. Not the Panthers."

"Your clan banished ours and it's the only way to get our home back! The laws-"

"Don't you bother bringing up those laws with me!" Lee snapped. "Not when you're constantly violating them! And you wonder why you were banished."

Lifting the smaller boy slightly, Kai slammed him back down into the floor hard, making Omar's nose bleed. Black Dranzer was furious and encouraging Kai to do some serious damage. Even Dranzer seemed to be agreeing. Kai's hands tingled as his blood pressure climbed and his hands on Omar's neck and arm suddenly grew hot.

Omar cried out at the blow and then yelped as he felt a burn. "You feel good about yourself?" he asked Kai, "Hitting someone who's like half your size. Big man. Real tough."

Kai chuckled darkly. "Size means nothing in this game. Don't think you could get out of this one just because you're a runt."

"How about you stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong? Know what, since the White Tigers are too scared to tell you, **I'll** do it. The truth is-"

"YOU BREATHE A WORD OF THAT AND I WILL TEAR YOU IN HALF!" Lee shouted at Omar, wincing a little at the volume of his own voice. His shout had ensured the others were awake and any doubts of there being cause for concern were quickly dashed. They'd sat up, looking over, while Omar grinned maliciously at Lee, knowing he had something over the White Tigers.

"What's going on in here?" Tala asked in the doorway. "Who's the runt?"

"He won't be anything in a minute if he keeps this up!" Kai snarled with an evil smirk.

"I told you why I came and I'd explain the full story if somebody would quit interrupting me!" Omar snapped giving Lee a pointed look. "Why don't you tell your friends? I'll tell you why. It's because after all this time, through all the generations, the White Tigers are cowards! That's why the Panthers should take their place."

"Take that back, Omar," Ray commented quietly.

"Why should I? You all act big and tough but you're still hiding. Just like your ancestors," Omar snapped. "They were cowards and you are too!"

"There's a huge difference between bravery and warmongering," Ray commented. "It's a shame that after all this time you guys still haven't learned that. Our ancestors wanted peace. That's not cowardice."

"Ha, spoken like a true wimp!" Omar spat earning an angered snarl from Lee and a string of hissed Chinese remarks from Mariah.

Getting a handful of Omar's shirt, Kai lifted him up and forced him out of the dojo. Reaching the main gate Kai literally threw him out. "Show your face here again and I will make you sorry."

Omar picked himself up and wiped at the blood under his nose, sniffing. "Why don't you ask your friends about the truth about who their ancestors were?" he suggested. "Maybe you won't be so keen to fight their battles for them." Omar then took off at a run before Kai could change his mind about letting him go. He would have enjoyed telling Kai himself, but leaving it unsaid may cause some tension, which would be amusing. Maybe it would lead to a fall-out and then the White Tigers would have no one to hide behind. All the Panthers would need to do then was pick them off one by one.

Kai waited until the runt was gone then leaned back heavily against the side of the gate with a sigh. Raising his hand, he stared at it for a moment, before pulling out Black Dranzer. The bit was pulsing and Kai closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. He'd almost completely lost it back there. He couldn't let that happen again. Tala stood nearby watching Kai, having followed him out. "Are you gonna tell me exactly what that was all about?" he asked after a moment.

Kai turned his head and looked at Tala before his gaze fell away to the floor. "I lost control..." he murmured as Black Dranzer slipped from his grasp and clattered to the floor. Kai then tipped to the side. Tala stepped forward quickly and caught Kai's shoulders holding him up. A few seconds passed before Kai opened his eyes again. "Sorry... I'm alright," he said quietly.

"The hell you are. You have to stop pushing yourself, Kai," Tala responded. "You're not a machine."

"I know... I'll be more careful. But, the others have to come first..."

"You really think you're strong enough right now?" Tala asked him.

Kai nodded. "Yes..." He swallowed. "Just..."

Tala grumbled a little, showing his reluctance. "Fine, what do you need done?" he relented.

Stepping away from Tala, Kai picked up Black Dranzer from the ground. "I need everyone's blades," Kai began willing what little strength he had left to last him. "And plenty of space."

"I'll go get them then," Tala decided. He couldn't believe he was letting Kai do this when the younger teen CLEARLY needed rest but he knew that Kai wouldn't rest until he'd succeeded. Without this Kai would be worrying about the others and they were clearly at a distinct disadvantage with the lacking manpower. What other choice was there? Kai was going to suffer, that was for sure, but the needs of the many against the needs of the few. Plus Kai was just plain stubborn. Stupidly stubborn. This whole thing was stupid with a capital S. Stupid, stupid, stupid. It was stupid to let Kai have his own way. But if Tala didn't agree to it, then Kai would stupidly do it anyway. Thinking about all this, Tala headed to the dojo. "Good, you're all still awake. Kai needs your beyblades in order to try to cure you. Now, we can do this two ways. Number one, you can hand them over, or number two, I look for them. And believe me when I say I'm not in the mood to be messed about. The sooner this is over with, the better."

The group glanced round at each other and Tyson was the first to produce his beyblade from under his pillow. _Feel better soon, okay, Dragoon? Kai is gonna help you out_. The bit glowed dimly once and Tyson held the blade up to Tala. "Here," he said as the others started to follow suit.

"Thanks," Tala said quietly once he'd collected them all pleased that there hadn't been any fuss. He then headed back outside to Kai with all seven blades hoping that even if this wasn't the right thing to do the consequences wouldn't be too severe.

Thanking Tala Kai took the blades and set them down in a large circle on the ground. Stepping back from the circle he prepared Dranzer on his launcher. "I hope this works," he said quietly and took a deep breath. _I'll only get one shot at this. I've got to make it count._ He glanced back at Tala. "Ready?"

Tala nodded, "Whenever you are."

Nodding once, Kai turned back and launched Dranzer. The blue beyblade landed perfectly in the middle of the circle and the bit lit up. In response Dragoon, Driger and Draciel's bits started to pulse before the weary bit beasts rose sluggishly from their blades. Kai then launched Black Dranzer and he took up position beside Dranzer in the centre of the circle. "Okay you two," Kai said to his blades. "You know what to do." The surrounding area turned dark as Black Dranzer erupted from his bit with a wild roar, followed by a bright flash as Dranzer rushed out, straight up into the sky. Kai winced as he felt the strain of summoning both bit beasts at the same time, but grit his teeth and pushed on.

As Black Dranzer started to circle his light counterpart, the four bit beasts of the White Tigers began to emerge. Like Dragoon and the others they were slow and lethargic, reluctant to move and letting out pathetic grumbles instead of their usual growls or snarls. They didn't seem happy to have been called forth but the pull of Black Dranzer was too much for them to fight against leaving them with no other choice.

Kai panted as he watched his pair of phoenixes. Black Dranzer had served his purpose. Now Kai just had to hope that his plan would work and that Dranzer would have enough strength to summon a blaze large enough to cover all seven sick beasts. The red phoenix looked down and locked eyes with Kai, nodding his proud head once. It was a risky decision, but one they were both prepared to take for the team. _Let's do this, my friend,_ Kai thought, returning the nod.

With a cry, Dranzer folded his wings in and took a dive back down towards the ground, his long tail feathers streaming out behind him. His and Black Dranzer's blades spun madly around one another, lifting off the ground as they picked up momentum and the temperature in the air suddenly shot up. "Now, Dranzer!" Kai shouted. "Flame Sabre!" The flash of light was blinding as Dranzer set himself alight, crashing back down to earth and engulfing every other bit beast in his flames. The resulting shockwave sent Kai clean off his feet and flying back across the garden, before landing and rolling to a stop. The flames expanded with the impact, turning from red to blue as the temperature changed again dramatically. Inside the inferno, the other bit beasts could be heard roaring and grumbling, as the virus was burned out of them while they remained unharmed by Dranzer's flames. One final shockwave sent dust and debris flying into the air, while the flames disappeared and the beasts returned to their bits. Then everything went quiet.

Tala knelt down beside Kai, having rushed to his side as soon as he was thrown back, "Kai! Are you alright?" he asked, concerned for the younger Russian.

Kai opened his eyes slowly, realising that that was all he was able to do. He couldn't have moved even if he wanted to. "Did it work...?" he mumbled weakly. Up ahead, the dust slowly began to settle, revealing a new crater in the ground. All nine beyblades were lying still in it together. As Kai watched through hazy eyes, a soft glow appeared. Dragoon was pulsing gently, much brighter than before. Driger and Draciel followed and soon all seven blades were glowing. In the middle of it all, Dranzer and Black Dranzer were the only two that were inactive.

Tala looked at the beyblades then at Kai again. "I don't know for sure yet, but I think so," he answered, before lifting Kai up. "We'd better get you inside to rest," he commented, knowing that one of the others would soon come to investigate the noise and light. He'd just make them gather up the beyblades when they arrived.

Kai's eyes slid shut as Tala carried him inside. "Dranzer..." he mumbled before slowly going limp in Tala's arms as he passed out into an exhausted and much needed sleep. As it turned out, Kenny had been the one to pick up the beyblades. He'd arrived just before Kai had started and quickly recorded it all on Dizzi, for later analysis, from a distance. When Tala had headed in with Kai, Kenny had known someone would need to collect the blades so they wouldn't be stolen. With that in mind, he'd taken the task upon himself without even being asked. He could understand Tala's priorities perfectly and knew Kai was in good hands.

000

"Kai looked pretty mad when he dragged Omar out," Ray commented in the dojo as he lay back down on his futon, curling up once more. "And Tala was pretty wound up when he came in for our blades. You seem to have some idea what's going on, Tyson. Tala said something about a cure?"

"Yeah," Tyson nodded. "Something to do with Dranzer being immune and that they were gonna use him to try and cure our bit beasts."

"Well no wonder Tala's wound up," Ray said before yawning. "Kai's probably pushing himself too hard again. Dunno about you guys, but it makes me feel guilty for getting sick in the first place."

"I know what you mean, Ray," Max agreed. "But Kai knows we didn't do it on purpose."

Ray smiled sleepily. "You've been so quiet lately, Maxie. I think it hit you the worst. Are you feeling any better?" Ray lifted his head a little to make sure he stayed awake for Max's reply.

Max nodded, rubbing his eyes. "A bit better, thanks. I still feel pretty weak though."

"Rest s'more then," Ray murmured laying his head down again, almost dropping off, only to roll, twisting enough to look at the door behind him as Tala came in carrying Kai. Ray sat up quickly with a gasp, before bringing a hand to his head at the rush of blood to it. "Is he okay?" Ray asked Tala.

Tala nodded. "He should be alright, Ray," he replied. "He's just worn out right now."

"Pushed too far, huh?" Ray asked.

Lee snorted. "You can talk," he commented, recalling more than one incident in the past where Ray had pushed himself past his limits and suffered the consequences.

"At least I admit I'm being an idiot when I do it," Ray pointed out.

"Yeah, well it's gotta stop," Lee replied. "You've had us worried sick about you each time."

"That's my opinion with Kai," Tala said, moving across the room to a free space as Tyson pulled out yet another futon. Gently lowering Kai down onto it, Tala covered him over with the blanket and turned back to the others. "If you guys start to feel better soon, please don't disturb him."

"Don't worry, we won't," Ray responded lying down again.

Tala nodded. "Thanks. Bryan and I will stand guard outside, in case we get any more visitors." He walked back across the room and out the door. The group settled down again and, still not over their illnesses, were soon sleeping once more.

000

After a couple of hours, those who had fallen ill were feeling better, if not a little stiff and sluggish from being bedridden so long. Tyson had been first to leave the dojo, eager to get something to eat and was followed by Max, then Gary. Ray and Mariah left the dojo together, and Lee wasn't far behind them.

Kevin, though awake, hung about a bit longer, looking at the area where Omar had been, thinking about the Panthers, and what had been said. He could understand Lee's anger at Omar's comments. Kevin wasn't entirely sure their background would really bother Tyson and the others, but it wasn't generally something they were supposed to talk about. Who knew who could be listening? Kevin glanced at Kai and sighed before he too left the dojo.

A short while later, Ray was feeling much more like his old self, and decided repay the others for looking after him by taking charge of some work around the house. He was confident in his ability to cook, having helped his uncle Stan a few times in the past, so Ray decided to cook dinner for them all, making sure it was alright with Tyson's grandpa first. With that taken care of, Ray was soon preparing the meal.

"No," Ray intoned, his back to the chopping board as he collected some ingredients from the cupboard. He looked over his shoulder to give Tyson a warning look and Tyson grinned before moving away from the chopping board.

"Watcha making?" Tyson asked as Ray moved back to the chopping board, preparing some vegetables, chopping them finely in a quick manner that had Tyson staring with a raised eyebrow.

"Dinner," Ray answered as he moved to heat some oil in the pan. Ray quickly turned and hit the chopping board with a wooden spoon, causing Tyson to jump and move away from the chopping board again, having been about to take some. "Don't touch," Ray told him firmly, before going back to the task at hand. "I saw that."

"You did not, your back is turned," Tyson replied.

"You stuck out your tongue."

"Your back was turned!" Tyson complained, before reaching out for some of the prepared food.

"Tyson, the next time I slam the spoon down, it will be on your hand," Ray warned him without turning.

"How are you doing that?" Tyson demanded as Ray turned back, collecting the prepared veg to move away from Tyson and closer to the wok.

"That's for me to know," Ray stated, getting some pork out of the fridge. He stopped half way and turned back. "Alright, that does it, Tyson. Out."

"WHAT? It's my kitchen, not yours!"

"No. It's your grandfather's kitchen. And right now, I'm in charge of cooking. And while I'm making dinner NO ONE is sneaking the food when they think I'm not looking. So get out."

"Your back was turned!" Tyson pointed out desperately.

"And there are several reflective surfaces that I'm using to keep an eye on you. Now get out, and don't come back in until I'm finished. You're getting in my way."

"I'm going, I'm going," Tyson grumbled before leaving. "They're not kidding when they say chefs are moody."

Having witnessed all this from the doorway, Max giggled. "That's you told, Tyson. Be grateful Ray's not throwing kitchen utensils at you. I saw that in a film once."

"Ray wouldn't do that," Tyson replied with a shrug. "Man, I'm so hungry."

Max giggled again. "So what else is new?" He looked into the kitchen and grinned. "How long until dinner, Chef?"

"Ten minutes, this is a quick meal to prepare," Ray answered. With Tyson out of the way, his progress speed was already improved. "With Tyson around it needs to be."

"Okay," Max replied cheerily. "I'll let the others know."

"Take Tyson with you before he sneaks back in please," Ray responded. Nodding, Max did just that, and dragged the world champ away before he could protest. After ten minutes, Ray had served up the meal, putting a portion to one side. "How's Kai doing?" he asked Tala. "Is he still asleep?"

The redhead nodded. "Best thing for him right now. I'm in two minds about waking him later for something to eat."

"I can reheat it whenever he's ready," Ray replied.

"I appreciate that," Tala replied. "He's been neglecting himself again while you've all been sick. And destroying that virus with Dranzer and Black Dranzer took a lot out of him. He could barely move afterwards."

"We should make sure he takes time off now," Tyson commented.

"I agree," Max said with a nod. "He deserves it."

"That's true, but he's as stubborn as an ox, and always aiming for perfection. How are we gonna convince him to take it easy?" Ray asked.

"It's probably best to let him sleep 'til he wakes," Bryan said to Tala. "So that he doesn't feel pressured into having to get up. You know what Kai's like."

"Yeah," Tala said thoughtfully. "Maybe I should confiscate his blades for a bit."

"Oh, he'll love that," Hilary commented in amusement.

"Maybe we could try what we did that time, when he wouldn't sleep back home?" Bryan suggested with a smirk.

Tala shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. Have you forgotten his reaction?"

Bryan shuddered. "No. But he slept for 12 solid hours."

"Still not worth the grief," Tala told him unconvinced.

Ray, Max and Tyson exchanged looks before facing Tala and Bryan again. "What did you do?" Tyson asked.

Tala pointed at Bryan with his thumb. "HE decided it would be a good idea to slip sleeping pills into Kai's water."

"Hey! It worked didn't it?" Bryan protested.

"Yes. But when he found out he chased you around the base for over an hour with the wood axe and then tried to poison you!"

"... True," Bryan nodded quietly. He still had nightmares about that day. Ray sat back from the table firmly covering his mouth with one hand, whereas Tyson made no such attempt to hide his amusement bursting out in hysterics. Max asked Bryan if Kai really had done that, with amusement clear in his tone. Kevin commented on Kai's temper with his friends, and people he disliked, and how much he wouldn't like to see Kai in a bad mood with someone he genuinely despised. Lee admitted he was having trouble picturing Bryan running from anything, but given the circumstances, he really didn't blame him, while Mariah turned to Hilary for more stories from Russia.

Dinner went on without a hitch, with everyone enjoying themselves now that they were all back to full health. Kenny moved away from the group once to answer the phone and spoke to a concerned Mr Dickenson, who was eager to hear how everyone was doing. Assuring the man that everything was back to normal again, Kenny returned to the table and joined back in with the jokes and stories which were going round. It was an almost perfect night, just missing that one single member of the group. But the fact that they knew Kai was alright and getting the sleep he so desperately needed made them feel better. Hopefully, there would be plenty more nights like this to come.

000

The next day, several members of the group were up for a bey battle. They found they were back up to their usual strength and it was nice to just play around a bit. What started as just a one on one battle between two of them turned into a free-for-all with all seven taking part, and then led on to an obstacle course battle around the grounds, as long as they stayed away from the dojo, crossed with hide and seek. It was all in good fun, but also helped to improve control of their beyblades. Tala and Bryan had taken up guard duty again, to prevent any unwanted visitors from getting in.

While Mariah and the boys messed around outside in the fresh air, the best place for them after being cooped up indoors so long, Hilary sat in the dojo, watching over Kai whilst reading a book. Kai had slept soundly through the whole night, completely undisturbed by the others. The dark bags under his eyes had faded nicely and he lay in his futon perfectly relaxed, having rolled onto his side at one point. He looked like he was in nowhere close to waking, but his brain decided that it was time to get up and so consciousness slowly returned to him. Opening his eyes groggily, he blinked and glanced around, immediately spotting Hilary sitting at his side. He smiled. Seeing her there keeping him company meant a lot to him. It was nice to know that she cared. "Hey," he greeted quietly.

Hilary looked at Kai and smiled. "Hey. You're looking a lot better. How do you feel?" she asked.

Rolling onto his back, Kai stretched languidly and rubbed his eyes. He still felt tired, but the sleep had clearly done him some good. "Better than I did before," he replied quietly.

"That's good. Tyson's grandpa kicked them all out earlier for some fresh air so you'd have some peace to rest. Kenny came in to check on you briefly and told me that they started messing around outside. They're all doing much better, thanks to you. Well enough to play games. D'you wanna get some breakfast?" Hilary asked.

Kai yawned. "Yeah, I probably should," he replied. "Thanks for being here with me..."

"You're welcome. I like being with you," Hilary responded cheerfully.

Smiling slightly, Kai sat up. He felt stiff and sore from sleeping, but had no idea how long he'd been in bed. He frowned. "Hang on. You said breakfast." He looked at Hilary in confusion. "Don't tell me I've been asleep since yesterday."

"Okay, I won't," Hilary replied. "You really needed the rest, Kai."

Kai sighed quietly, feeling a bit guilty for sleeping. "So, the others are okay then?"

"They're all fine," Hilary assured him. "I bet you'll hear them for yourself from the kitchen."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Kai smirked, pulling back his covers and slowly standing up. "That another reason why you're here?" he asked, rolling his neck. "To get away from the madness?"

Hilary laughed. "I guess."

"Wise decision," Kai said, heading through to the kitchen with her.

From outside there was the sound of laughter, before Tyson could be heard complaining. "No fair ganging up!"

"I'm just reminding you that I'm here too," Lee called back, the amusement clear in his voice.

"You were totally asking for it when you had Dragoon knock Galux into the pond, Tyson!" Max commented through his laughter. "Of course Lee and Ray are both gonna attack you for that!"

"It's still cheating to gang up!" Tyson responded. "You two have soaked him. I hope you're happy!"

"Oh, we are!" Ray assured him, laughing.

"Very happy," Lee added.

"You're the one who decided knocking other people's beyblades into the pond was a good idea," Kevin pointed out.

"Yup, you can hear them from here," Hilary commented to Kai.

"Are they training?" Kai asked a little surprised.

"Dunno," Hilary shrugged, moving to look outside when more shouting started up, this time at Tyson. "No, they're horsing around. Tyson's trying to throw water at them and obviously got some of them before they moved." Hilary headed back over. "What would you like?"

Despite being hungry, Kai was more interested in what his friends were up to. "I'm not bothered," he replied with a shrug.

"Pancakes?" Hilary offered brightly.

Kai looked back at her and smiled. "Sure. That would be nice."

"Okay, I'll make them for you. If you wanna go see the others I'll call you in when I'm done."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not," Hilary answered with a smile.

"RAY!" Tyson yelled outside, followed by laughter from the others. "Get back here!" Kai thanked Hilary and headed outside to see what all the noise was about. Outside, Tyson was soaked and running after Ray, who had a few damp patches on his clothing where Tyson had splashed him. Ray then leapt up onto the wall, while Tyson shouted at him to get back down and take it like a man, before shouting to Tala and Bryan for one of them to get Ray down. He then tried to climb up after Ray but Mariah ran over and grabbed his leg, trying to pull him back down again. Kai walked over and stopped next to Tala. "Do I even want to know?" he asked, watching the others.

"Probably not," Tala answered as he gave Kai a once over to be sure the younger teen was rested enough to be outside. He was satisfied, but Kai wasn't going to do anything strenuous. "But if you're at all curious, Tyson thought it would be great idea to soak everyone. They gave the pond a bit of a wide berth after that, so Tyson thought he was pretty clever. Ray skipped his beyblade through the pond in order to splash Tyson, which didn't do much, until Tyson almost stood on the beyblade and fell in."

Kai snorted quietly in amusement. "As long as they don't wear themselves out for training later."

"You're not training," Tala informed Kai. "You're still to take it easy." Kai glanced sideways at him and growled. Tala was unfazed and remained adamant.

"Gary!" Tyson called. "Come help me out and I'll give you a whole basket of fruit!"

"Gary, don't you dare!" Mariah shouted. "Remember what you've been told about eating between meals!"

"Stop pulling on my leg!" Tyson told her.

"Leave Ray alone!" Mariah responded.

"I'm just gonna see how HE likes taking a dip!" Tyson shouted as he tried to get free.

"Not on my watch!" Mariah argued. Ray, meanwhile, had been forced to crouch down so he wouldn't fall whilst laughing at them.

Watching the whole scene and laughing, Max briefly looked round, and noticed Kai with Tala. "KAI!" he shouted, running over to hug the team captain. Kai looked round just in time to see the blonde racing towards him and braced himself for impact. "It's great you're awake again!" Max stated as he threw his arms around Kai.

"Huh? Kai?" Tyson asked, turning his head as the others did the same. Mariah let go of Tyson's leg as Ray jumped down from the wall, running over to join Kai and Max. Tyson dropped down and followed. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Tyson asked.

Not really being one for hugs, but appreciating the gesture, Kai placed his hands on Max's shoulders. "Thanks, Max," he said quietly, before looking up at Ray and Tyson. "A lot better than I was," he answered. "I'm glad to see all of you are back to normal. You had me worried for a while."

"It's good to be back to normal, though you had us worried too, so that makes us even," Tyson replied.

"I was only kidding when I said I'd worry about you five times as much. There was no need for you to obligate that statement," Ray joked. "But seriously, Kai, no matter how bad things get with us, you need to take better care of yourself."

"That's true," Max agreed. "We felt really guilty about it."

Kai shook his head. "Don't feel guilty. It was my choice. But I'll try to keep that in mind and look after myself a bit better too."

"I guess that's the best we're gonna get, huh?" Tyson commented. "Better than nothing. Anyway, it's good to have you back. We're all together again!"

While Tyson went on to cheer about how great everything was at that moment, Lee stepped forward with the White Tigers. "Kai, we'd like to thank you for everything. And to apologise for the trouble."

"Yeah," Mariah agreed, "Although I hope we were less trouble than Tyson."

"You're welcome," Kai replied. "It was no trouble." While he genuinely hadn't minded looking after the White Tigers as well as his own team, it was still nice to know that his efforts had been appreciated.

"And we're totally having a vacation now!" Tyson finished his one-sided conversation, which no one had been paying much attention to because so much of it had just been excited babble.

"A vacation?" Kai asked. "I dunno..."

"We have to, Kai!" Tyson responded. "You, especially, need one!"

Kai glanced at each member of his team in term. Max certainly seemed up for it. Kai sighed. "What do you have in mind, Tyson?" he asked, deciding to humour the boy for now.

"I dunno," Tyson replied honestly. "We could do a few things to relax and have fun. What do you think, Max?"

"Yeah! Awesome!" Tyson agreed eagerly.

"Then it's settled," Max exclaimed. "We're going swimming!"

"Am I allowed a say in this?" Kai asked.

Max grinned. "Nope. You're coming with us to enjoy yourself, Kai. Call it a team building exercise if you want, 'cause you're going!"

"Wasn't there a new place opening up this week?" Ray asked.

Max gasped. "Oh yeah! I'd forgotten about that. Let's go there!"

"Wait! Isn't that the one with the slides?" Tyson asked.

"It's got more than just slides, Tyson," Ray informed him. "The main focus is on pools after all. There's also a wave pool, a river complete with current, a spa pool and a competition pool."

"A competition pool, huh?" Kai mused quietly, only to be drowned out by Max's cheering and laughter.

"So will that be in the afternoon of a weekday, or during the weekend?" Ray asked. "Because Hilary, Tyson and Kenny have school."

"AWW! Do you HAVE to bring that up?" Tyson asked. "Man, how come you guys all don't have to go to school anyway? That's so unfair!"

"Hey, Kai," Hilary called. "It's ready."

Kai couldn't help but blush slightly. "Coming," he called to her, heading back inside.

"Let's make it a week day," Max suggested. "It'll be quieter then."

"Great," Ray agreed before Tyson started complaining again about school, and repeated his question about them not going to any schools.

"Things are different where we're from," Mariah informed Tyson. "We learn what we need to from our elders."

"Okay, that answers about you guys, and I guess Kai's just ditching. What about you, Max?" Tyson asked. "How come you get to skip school?"

Max grinned. "Because I'm back and forth between here and America so much now, mom and dad have decided to home school me. That way, moving doesn't affect my education, like it would do in school."

"I don't know what all the fuss is about," Mariah commented. "You should appreciate that you're being taught. You're also getting an opportunity to meet people and make new friends."

"Yeah, and your teacher doesn't speak in riddles," Ray pointed out. "If you could call them that."

Kenny glanced at the doorway that Kai had just disappeared through. "Um guys," he said hesitantly. "Maybe you shouldn't talk so much about school right now..."

"Yeah, Kai's got good reason to take time off," Ray agreed quietly.

"Wha?" Tyson wondered. "Ohhhhhhhhhh. Poor Kai..." A silence fell over the group as Max, Tyson, Ray and Mariah looked down. Lee, Gary and Kevin may not have known the details, but clearly it was something bad, and they remained quiet too out of respect guessing it was the friend Ray had mentioned to them. All in all, the atmosphere had dropped entirely. "I wish there was something we could do for him."

"Yeah," Ray murmured.

Kai suddenly stuck his head back out through the door. He looked like he was about to say something, then frowned. "What's up with you guys all of a sudden?" he asked, having missed what they'd been saying entirely.

"Uh, nothing," Tyson waved it off quickly acting like nothing was wrong. "Uh, did you forget something?" he asked, wondering why Kai was back so soon. "You can't be finished eating that quick."

"Worried he's broken your record?" Ray asked Tyson, who promptly made a big show of laughing it off and boasting it was impossible for Kai to do that.

Kai blinked. "Uh, no. Actually I came back to see if you guys wanted pancakes. Hilary's made enough for everyone."

"Awesome!" Tyson cheered. "We'll be right there!" Kai nodded and disappeared again.

"I guess he's okay," Kenny mused a moment later.

"Yeah," Tyson nodded.

"I guess he's learned to tune us out," Ray mused with a slight laugh.

"Now why would he want to do that?" Tyson asked. "We're awesome!" he stated as his point before rushing inside. The others laughed before following him.

000

After having pancakes and enjoying some general banter, the group headed back outside to enjoy the good weather. But, despite Tala's warning, Kai snuck off round to the other side of the house to train when the others weren't looking. Within ten minutes he was found by none other than Tala who proceeded to give him an earful about how careless and irresponsible he was being with his own health. Ending up developing a nasty headache Kai was confined, by Tala, to the dojo and told to rest. Reluctantly the younger Russian agreed and had since then been lying on his futon with an arm over his eyes dozing. The others respectfully kept the noise down outside giving Kai some peace and quiet.


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note: dedication to i. miss. beyblade for reviewing chapter 16. Phoenix and I have been best friends for a good few years now and Phoenix is sometimes able to come visit me to just hang out. We watch movies together, play a few games or brainstorm. It's all good. But the writing itself gets done over messenger and then I edit it. We've been writing fics together for a few years so we're into the swing of it.

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 17

After a couple of hours Ray decided to check on Kai to make sure he was alright and find out if he needed anything. Not wanting to disturb Kai if he was asleep Ray entered the dojo quietly. Hearing movement Kai lifted his arm from his eyes and blinked a few times before looking in Ray's direction. "Hey," he greeted quietly.

"Hey," Ray responded. "Sorry if I disturbed you. I was just coming to see if you needed anything. I'd be happy to get it for you; glass of water, painkillers. I'm sure I could even sneak in a book for you if you're bored without Tala noticing so long as you were still gonna take it easy. I mean, I'm all for your recovery and pushing yourself won't get that."

Kai smiled slightly and shook his head. "Thanks for the offer but I'm okay," he replied. "My headache isn't as bad now and I don't like taking painkillers." He rubbed at his face with one hand. "I've just been dozing and thinking about a few things."

"Oh. Well it's good that you're getting some rest either way but I hope it's nothing that's stressing you out on your mind. You know if it is something that's bothering you then you can talk to me."

Kai sat up slowly and looked at him. "There was something I wanted to ask you about," he mused. "Whether or not you'll give me an answer is something else entirely."

Ray cocked his head to the side a little. "Oh? What's that?"

Kai looked down thoughtfully. "Something Omar said puzzled me," he began. "He said something to do with being descended from cats, or words to that effect. And when he came into the dojo, Lee seemed hell bent on stopping him from saying certain things." Kai looked back at Ray seriously. "If you don't want to tell me then I'll respect your privacy. I'm just worried that whatever Omar was trying to say might cause problems for us later on."

"Ah, that," Ray acknowledged before walking over and sitting down near Kai. "Have you heard of the bakeneko?" Ray asked after a thoughtful pause.

Kai nodded, "Bakeneko, the 'monster' or 'ghost' cat. It's a shape-shifter with similar abilities to the Kitsune. Right?"

"That's right," Ray confirmed with a nod. "They start life as any normal cat before becoming a bakeneko. Either through age, size, or an exceptionally long tail. They've been known to take human form, to marry humans and even have children with them."

Kai had already had his suspicions, but to now hear that from Ray's mouth made him certain. "So, what you're saying is you're descended from them. You and the other White Tigers. Is that it?"

"Yeah and not just us. A long time ago one came to China because he'd been found out in Japan. Taking a human form, he settled quite comfortably in the mountains and started a family. He had two sons. The elder of the two went on to start the White Tiger clan, while the younger founded the Panther clan. Back then, the two clans were close. But as time passed, our clans, like so many others, faced persecution because of the actions of a few. We were supposed to lay low and let it pass, because it had nothing to do with our clans directly. But the Panthers wouldn't let it pass. They've been out to prove something ever since, whereas the White Tigers fight the battles that need to be fought."

"And that's why they're so intent on getting Driger," Kai guessed.

"They want Driger because we have senior ranking over them in our community. Driger was the one to stop their uprising before. So it's Driger they have to capture."

Kai frowned. "Don't they realise that Driger has chosen you? Even if they capture him he'll find a way to return to you, like he did before."

"I don't think they look at it like that," Ray answered. "And I don't think they particularly care neither. They just want our standing in the community and that's all there is to it." Ray looked at the floor for a few moments. "Does it bother you?" he asked. "That I'm not entirely human. Does that bother you?"

Kai gave him a pointed look. "Ray, come on now. I was raised, by my grandfather, in a secret abbey hidden underground, trained to be a weapon with no emotions. People hesitate to call me human for that simple fact." He glanced away. "You're my friend. I don't care about anything else."

Ray looked at Kai then smiled. "Thanks, Kai." He looked down briefly. "We're not really supposed to talk about that sorta stuff. Say it in front of the wrong person and you're in big trouble. You know? But I trust you. That's another difference between the White Tigers and the Panthers. They want everyone to know what they are. They want the fear it brings about in humans. Another reason they were banished. And that's why Lee didn't want Omar blabbing. The command to keep quiet doesn't come from the White Tigers, but higher up. They're trying to prevent another war."

"Your secret is safe with me," Kai promised him. "I appreciate you telling me."

"So, is that what's been on your mind then? What you've been thinking about while you've been in here?"

"One of the things, yeah," Kai replied. Ray nodded but didn't pry. He'd told Kai he could talk to him. It was a case of if and when Kai wanted to. "... I know what it feels like, to worry about other people's opinions," Kai said quietly. "But you can't help your circumstances. They're not your fault."

"If you want to talk about it, I'll listen," Ray told him. "It might help. Even if there's no solution. Sometimes it's just good to get it off your chest."

It was a moment before Kai looked at him. He sighed. "With Voltaire and Boris appearing again, I've been thinking about Biovolt... I did some terrible things, Ray. Things that can never be forgiven."

Had Ray not battled Bryan in the past, or been captured and held hostage against Kai by Voltaire and Boris, his first thought might have been that Kai was exaggerating and being overly critical of himself. But Ray had fought Bryan. He'd ended up in the hospital from that. And he had been held hostage against Kai. With a gun held to his head no less. He knew that Biovolt was nothing to scoff at, that they were a very real threat and very dangerous. He knew that they messed up people's heads.

But Ray believed in second chances. He believed people could change for the better. That they could make up for things they'd done wrong. He believed Kai had changed for the better. He'd seen Kai give in to the darkness, but he'd also seen Kai fight against it. He'd seen Kai strive to do what was right. Why, they'd only just been reprimanding Kai for his self-sacrifice that very same day.

Kai may not have believed in second chances, at least not for himself. He couldn't seem to see the good that was in him. He could be grouchy and sometimes he didn't have the patience for them, but he was still a good person. Of that, Ray was certain. No matter what demons were lurking in Kai's past. Kai had said it once himself. 'No matter how much we want to, we can't change the past.' That was true. But Ray still hoped he could help in some way. Even if it was just to listen without judging. Ray could do that.

"What things?" he asked patiently.

"The first time I used Black Dranzer I was only eight years old. I had little experience and no idea of the bit's power." Kai pulled the black beyblade out of his pocket. "Black Dranzer and I were matched not long after I was born. But I was never supposed to get to it until after my training was complete. I snuck out one night and broke into the lab where Black Dranzer was being kept and tried launching it for myself... The results were devastating."

Ray wondered just how devastating the results were, but he wasn't sure if he should ask. It clearly bothered Kai and Ray wasn't entirely convinced that it was a good time to push. Instead he waited to see if Kai would go on in his own time. He hadn't changed his mind though. Best case scenario, just expensive damage. Worst case, somebody died. But Kai had been eight years old. Making a mistake didn't make you a bad person.

Kai leaned forward and held his head in his hands. A very unusual position for Kai to sit in. "I blew up half the base. Destroyed it. I... I killed people, Ray!"

"Not on purpose," Ray pointed out. "You were only a child and you made a mistake. The outcome was worse than most mistakes, but that doesn't change the fact that it was an accident. I understand that you must feel sick with guilt for it. But it's not like it was murder, Kai."

"I've still got to live with it," Kai said miserably, "Every day. Why d'you think I don't like sleeping for so long? That's why I train. If I don't train, I'll go crazy." Ray shifted closer to Kai and rested a hand on the latter's shoulder. Kai sat quietly for a couple of minutes before finally lifting his head. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the others about this."

"I'll take it to the grave," Ray assured him.

Kai sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"No problem."

000

When the gang headed to the new pool Hilary invited her classmate, Cassie, to join them. Hilary, Cassie and Mariah relaxed in the spa pool, chatting together happily. Hilary had had to make a few introductions, but it had gone without a hitch, though Cassie had a lot of names to remember in one go. At the same time as chatting, the girls watched what the others were up to. Tyson, Max and Kevin had decided that the flumes were just about the best thing ever. Especially the ones they could take the tube rings down. Gary, Tala and Bryan were in a café on the second floor, which overlooked the pools. Ray and Lee were having a race against the current in the river section and there was no sign of Kai that the girls could see.

"I don't see your boyfriend anywhere, Hilary," Cassie said with a wink. Even though the pool had only opened recently, the group had picked a good day to go as it wasn't overly busy.

"Hey, that reminds me," Mariah began, turning away from watching Ray. "What's this I heard about you and Kai getting cosy out on the engawa, Hilary?"

"W-w-what?" Hilary stammered, going bright red. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, do tell, Mariah," Cassie giggled. "Gossip is good."

"Oh, it's just a little chat I was having with Ray," Mariah told Hilary. "I was saying how cute a couple you and Kai make and Ray said he thought you two actually were going out when he saw you together when we came outside. Come on, girlfriend, you gotta share!"

"We were just talking," Hilary said quickly. "That's all."

"Yeah right," Cassie replied. "I don't believe that for a second."

"We were," Hilary insisted.

"Wait," Hilary said quickly. "Ray saw?"

"Aha!" Cassie exclaimed. "So there is something you're not telling us."

"No!" Hilary replied. "...Well... Maybe..."

"There so is!" Mariah laughed.

Hilary sighed dramatically. "Okay, okay. Maybe we were... close..."

"That close, huh? Doing what?" Mariah asked. "All the details, Hil, come on!"

Somehow, Hilary's blush turned even darker. "Well, we...Uh..."

Cassie gasped. "You kissed him, didn't you?"

"N-no!" Hilary blurted out. "He... He kissed me..."

Mariah squealed in delight. "You know what we need to do now? You, Kai, Ray and I on a double date!"

Cassie clapped in delight, but Hilary didn't look so sure. "I dunno, Mariah," she told the other girl. "See, I don't really know where I stand with Kai. I mean, we haven't spoken about it since or anything, so I don't even know if we're together or not."

Mariah gasped, scandalised. "That just won't do, Hilary!" she exclaimed.

"Kai's a very quiet guy," Hilary defended him. "Plus, we don't get much time together to talk." She pouted. "If Ray and Tyson hadn't come out when they did, we might have had more of a chance."

Mariah giggled. "I gotta come clean, Hil. Ray didn't see much and if he did he didn't tell me. All he said was that he thought you were together because you were close but that he might have been mistaken."

Hilary gasped, realising she'd been had, "You little-!" She splashed water at Mariah, then at Cassie too for good measure.

Mariah laughed and splashed Hilary back. "I fooled ya good, didn't I?"

"I'll get you back for that, Mariah," Hilary vowed. "You have my word."

"Just you try it," Mariah responded, sticking out her tongue, before getting out the pool. "I'm gonna try out the flumes!"

"We're coming too," Cassie laughed, pulling Hilary by the hand to follow. Hilary followed happily.

000

When the river's current had been switched off Max joined Ray and Lee on a sort of submerged bench in the wall of the island. "This was such a great idea," he commented to them. "We need to do this sort of thing more often. Just all get together and go somewhere for fun."

"Yeah," Ray agreed glancing past Max as Mariah headed for the staircase. Hilary and Cassie were following. He could see Kevin and Tyson up at one of the higher levels, heading for the flumes again. "You haven't seen Kai anywhere, have you, Max?"

"The competition pool is quieter that any of these. Maybe he felt crowded. Or even went to the outdoor pool," Max mused.

"Maybe," Ray looked up to where the café was. Tala and Bryan had disappeared and Gary was quite happily tucking into some food, "Hm."

"What's up, Ray?" Lee asked, wondering what his friend was looking at.

Ray smiled, "Nothing. Just seeing where everyone is," he answered waving it off. "I'm gonna guess that Kai's in the competition pool and that Tala and Bryan went to the observation area."

"You wanna go and see?" Lee suggested.

"Sure," Ray agreed slipping down from the bench.

"Last one out the water is a rotten egg!" Max called, splashing them both before swimming off. Ray took a deep breath and ducked under the water, kicking off from the wall to follow. Lee did the same and they climbed up the steps and out of the pool, just in time to get splashed by Tyson as he shot out of one of the flumes.

"Whoo!" he cheered. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Tyson," Ray and Max responded in unison.

"You don't get bored of that?" Max asked. "The flumes are fun, but there's so much more to do here."

"I know," Tyson nodded. "I just like the rush of the flumes. Especially this one where you're completely in the dark for a few seconds. Where are you guys off to?"

"We're just gonna check out the competition pool. You know, the one without any special features," Ray answered.

"Ah, yeah," Tyson replied, "The boring one. Well, have fun."

"Yup. The boring one," Ray confirmed brightly. "You have fun too."

"Will do," Tyson grinned, before heading back up the stairs for another shot on the flume.

"Sucker," Ray muttered after him, before continuing on to the competition pool.

000

The competition pool was much larger than any of the other pools and also quieter. So it was only natural that the group found Kai exactly where they'd expected him to be. The Russian was currently at the deep end of the pool, doing lengths and working hard. Reaching the edge, he rolled underwater and kicked off the wall, surfacing a few seconds later as he headed back for another length. Unlike the others, it was clear that Kai wasn't using this time to chill out and have fun. Instead, he was training. What a surprise. Not.

"Does he ever stop?" Lee asked incredulously. He thought he was serious when it came to training, but this was almost ridiculous.

"Not if he can get away with it," Ray answered, looking up to the spectator area, locating Tala and Bryan easily. Ray walked over to the edge and sat down to wait for Kai to reach it.

It didn't take the captain long to complete another length, by which point he had spotted Ray from below the surface. Coming up for air, he looked at his teammate. "Ray," he greeted. "Any particular reason you're sitting there?" Ray's legs were right where Kai had been kicking off from the wall.

"Yeah. Making sure I have your attention so I can ask you something. You know, training isn't the only thing that can occupy your time and mind. You really can't just kick back and have some fun? Proper, carefree fun? Not even for half an hour? I think even Kenny would be messing about with us if he wasn't busy arguing with Dizzi again."

Kai rolled his eyes as he moved back slightly, treading water. "Who said I wasn't having fun?" he asked. "Pools are for swimming in, aren't they? That's what I'm doing."

Ray arched an eyebrow. "You are so totally training through here. I meant fun as in it serves no purpose other than to be enjoyed."

"Lengths are enjoyable," Kai argued.

"But they also serve the purpose of training," Ray pointed out, getting a little fed up with going in circles. He suspected this was Kai's aim. Get him too frustrated to continue. Just like trash talking in a beybattle to make your opponent lose focus. Well, if Kai wanted to play like that, it was time to up the ante. Ray grinned broadly. "You know, coming here is the perfect opportunity to spend time with Hilary."

Kai's face instantly turned pink with a blush, before his eyes narrowed, "Hn. Nice try." He disappeared back under water.

Ray promptly threw back his head and laughed, holding his stomach. "Hn, nice try, yourself!" he gasped through his laughter.

"Cannon ball!" Max shouted suddenly, jumping past Ray and into the water right where Kai had just been.

Kai resurfaced with a gasp. "Max!"

The blonde laughed as he broke the surface and splashed his captain, "Sorry, Kai. I just couldn't resist." Shaking his head, Kai smirked and splashed Max back.

"Now you're getting it!" Ray commented to Kai with another laugh. "Nice one, Maxie!"

Max glanced back at Ray and gave him the thumbs up, before suddenly being dunked by Kai, who pressed down on his shoulders. Catching on fast, Max grabbed Kai's arms and pulled the older teen under with him in what quickly turned to a wrestling match.

Ray grinned and stood up again, heading over to Lee. "And I had so much more ammo to use too."

Lee smirked, "Such as?"

"Oh, you know, just stuff like how Hilary was getting a lot of wolf whistles and all that."

Lee laughed, "Ha, nice one. I'd love to see his reaction to that."

Ray covered his mouth as he snickered, then held up a hand in a waiting gesture to Lee before walking back to the other pools. He returned moments later with a completely straight face and headed over to the competition pool. "Hey, Kai?" he asked when his two teammates surfaced. "Just thought you might like to know Hilary's getting a lot of wolf whistles through there. You always get people like that, but it's getting a little disrespectful." With that, Ray turned back and started for the passage between pools calmly.

Kai's eye twitched slightly at Ray's words and Kai hesitated for only a few seconds before climbing out of the pool. He headed through to the other pools without a word and Lee sniggered into his hand. "Is that really happening, Ray?" Max asked, propping his arms up on the edge.

"Nope. Totally made it up," Ray answered, examining his nails. "I probably have about three minutes before Kai's looking for my blood." Ray looked back at Max and grinned. "But it was worth it to see the look on his face."

Max nodded with a giggle. "Think they're gonna hook up?"

"To be honest with you, I thought they already had," Ray answered as he moved to sit by the pool again. After a moment, he decided it was a bad place to be if someone were to come through wanting to teach him a lesson, so he slipped down into the water where he'd be relatively safe.

"Looks like you'll just have to wait and see," Lee commented, before diving in. Max giggled and pushed away from the edge to swim with them.

000

With Kenny taking so long at the lockers, Hilary had gone to see if he was alright. She had to laugh when he assured her all was well, putting the laptop into the locker and heading out to join the others. Hilary had been about to follow, but found herself cornered by some guy asking her if she wanted him to show her a good time. She'd told him no and had gone to step around him, but he was stubborn and blocked her path once more. "Look, I said I'm not interested. You know, this is harassment!" she pointed out irritably.

Walking round the corner, Kai immediately spotted Hilary, being confronted by some random loser. Hilary had her back to Kai, but he could tell just from how tense she was that she wasn't happy. Growling, Kai silently started towards them.

"Aw, come on, babe, just give me a chance. I'll treat you right," the guy told Hilary.

"I said no!" Hilary snapped.

"There you are," Kai mused, draping an arm gently round Hilary's shoulders from behind. He growled at the other boy. "Why don't you just take a hike now," he suggested.

Hilary turned and sighed with relief, "Kai!" She then realized what he'd said. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you looking for me?"

"I was just wondering where you were," Kai told her, before shooting the guy a warning glare. The guy responded with a bit of a glower before stalking off.

"Thank goodness he's gone," Hilary murmured. "Thanks, Kai."

"No problem," Kai replied. "I hope he wasn't bothering you for too long."

"Not long. I just came to see if Kenny was alright and then that creep cornered me before I could follow the Chief. Have you been in the competition pool the whole time?"

Kai hesitantly removed his arm from round her shoulders and nodded, "Yeah. It's quieter through there."

Hilary missed the contact immediately and held an arm thoughtfully, "Hey, Kai? Can we talk about something? About that day, or evening, out on the engawa, before we were interrupted..."

Kai's cheeks turned slightly pink and he cleared his throat. "Yeah, sure," he agreed, wondering what she wanted to say.

"I liked that. And I'd like to do it again," Hilary began a little uncertainly, looking at the floor. "I've told you how I feel about you and I know you like me too. But I'm still not sure where I stand with you." Hilary looked at Kai again. "I guess what I'm trying to say is what now? Where do we go from here? What did that kiss mean to you? Are we together now?" Hilary was blushing slightly and she wondered if maybe she'd pushed too hard, but she had to know. She needed to know that Kai was ready. "Are you ready to take that chance?" she asked.

Kai glanced around, realising that the locker area around them was otherwise deserted. "It did mean something to me..." he said, looking away shyly, "A lot." He sighed. "I'm just...not good at this..." Kai frowned slightly, wanting to hit himself for such a pathetic excuse. Hilary smiled and reached out to catch Kai's hand.

000

"It's been like five minutes now and I'm still not dead," Ray observed thoughtfully. "Where is Kai?"

"Someone's watching over you," Max giggled, before shrugging. "Maybe something's happened."

"Maybe," Ray mused. "Let's go see."

"Okay," Max and Lee agreed together. Getting out of the pool, the three headed off to look for Kai.

000

Back round at the locker area Kai was staring down at Hilary's hand holding his. He took a slow, deep breath. "I just don't want to hurt you," he said quietly, glancing up to meet Hilary's eyes.

"I know," Hilary responded softly. She was still waiting for his answer.

Kai closed his eyes with a sigh. It was time to make a decision. Was he really prepared to put Hilary in even more danger than she already was from being close to him? Was he strong enough to protect her if Boris and Voltaire turned up again and tried something? Kai frowned. No. He couldn't let them control his life! They'd done enough of that already. _To hell with it. I will be strong enough._ With that, he leaned forward, cupped Hilary's face in one hand and kissed her. Hilary closed her eyes, draping her arms over Kai's shoulders and returned the kiss.

A short distance away, three heads ducked back around the corner away from view. "Oh my gosh! Did I see that right?" Max asked quietly, eyes bright with excitement.

"Well, that explains what's taking Kai so long," Ray commented.

"Yeah," Lee agreed. "It's gonna be interesting to see what happens when the others find out."

"Let's not say anything and see how long it takes them to notice," Ray suggested. "I bet Tyson will be the last one to find out."

Max giggled, "Probably. And then he'll be complaining about it. Either that or he'll be in too much shock about Kai showing affection like this." Max had to try hard not to laugh as he pictured what Tyson's expression and reaction might be.

"I wonder who all knows," Ray mused aloud. "We could make a game of it. Watch the others and try to guess from their behaviour. How much do they know? How long until they find out if they haven't already? That sort of thing."

"I'm up for it," Lee replied, "Though part of me is thinking we should just mind our own business."

"I'm not meaning poking around or anything, Lee. It's just a little voting game to see how well we know our friends."

"The girls will figure it out in no time," Max put in. "They seem to have this way of knowing stuff like this has happened."

"Which puts them out right away. If Kevin knew, I doubt he'd shut up about it. I still can't figure out Tala and Bryan. So that leaves the Chief and Gary. D'you think either of them know?" Ray asked.

"I doubt Gary knows anything except what's being served in the cafeteria right now," Lee commented with a sweat-drop.

"And the Chief is probably too busy thinking about data," Max added, "Thinking about cyber space, as my dad calls it."

"Okay, let's cross Tala and Bryan off the list entirely. There's a chance they know or at least suspect. Who do we think will be first to notice then? I'd have to guess Kevin," Ray stated as he began walking towards the pools again, deciding hanging about near the lockers was not a wise move. "He's amazing at showing up when you're trying to spend time alone with that special someone," he added dryly. Lee snickered slightly.

"It depends on how obvious Kai and Hilary make themselves," Max replied, slipping back into the water. "Kai, as we all know, has a habit of closing himself off all together. And Hilary is hard to read."

"Right, next topic then. Not including Kai, 'cause he already has done, who do we think will be first to resume training?" Ray asked and then fixed Lee with a pointed look, "Hmm?"

"You and me, I would say," Lee answered. "Then maybe Mariah and Max."

"Tyson prefers the actual beyblading to the training," Ray commented with a laugh. "So he'd be in no hurry. Not to mention he was trying to weasel out of training before."

"He'll be last," Max laughed. "That's just Tyson's way."

"Okay, how about this one? Who would win in an eating competition between Tyson and Gary?" Ray asked.

"That would depend on who got indigestion first," Lee answered.

"Hey, I have one," Max said.

"Let's hear it," Ray responded after laughing at Lee's answer.

Max grinned. "Who could go the longest in one sitting without talking? You or Kai, Ray?"

"That's a tough one," Lee said folding his arms thoughtfully. "Ray meditates, while Kai's just generally quiet."

"Any variables?" Ray asked. "For example, someone being annoying? 'Cause then it would come down to who has the shortest fuse."

"Nothing much happening," Max replied, "Just a quiet day with little to no distractions."

"Probably Kai," Ray decided. "I mean, yeah, if I felt like it I could keep quiet for ages, but I'm more likely to get bored and speak than Kai is. Or I'd just go take a nap."

"Fair enough," Max said with a giggle. "Anyway, speaking of getting bored, I've had enough of this pool. Who wants to go into the wave one? It should be going on in a few minutes."

"Sure," Ray nodded moving to the edge of the pool and hoisted himself out of the water. "I'm up for that."

"Just make sure not to look in the direction of the lockers on the way past," Lee smirked, "To be on the safe side." Max laughed.

Ray opened his mouth to respond with something along the lines of 'how dumb d'you think I am', but the only sound that left him was a startled yelp as another body collided with his, sending him straight back into the water. The owner of said body had also ended up in the pool and Ray's brain decided that now would be a good time to point out the flash of pink that had been in his peripheral vision. Ray resurfaced deciding that that bit of information would have been more useful BEFORE collision, not after, but decided to chalk it up to being so at ease around Mariah that her arrival, consciously noticed or not, was his cue to drop his guard. Well that reaction just went swimmingly. Pun intended.

At the sight, Lee and Max burst out into fits of laughter. "Oh, that was classic," Lee sniggered, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

Mariah gave her brother the peace sign, quite delighted with her success. She'd almost been certain Ray would catch her out, but he hadn't. "What are you doing hiding through here?" she asked.

"We're not hiding," Ray told her. "We were convincing Kai to stop training and then just didn't bother heading back through yet. We were just about to." It was a half-truth, but not quite a lie.

"Yeah, but he's missing out a big bit in there," Lee told her.

"Yeah," Max giggled, "The part about Kai and Hilary getting CLOSE by the lockers." He suddenly smacked a hand over his mouth. "Oops!"

"Really?" Mariah asked as she and Ray moved to climb back out of the pool. She seemed excited and not at all surprised.

"Yeah," Lee nodded. "Did you have anything to do with that, Mariah?" He folded his arms and gave his sister a pointed look. Lee wouldn't put it past her to play matchmaker.

"Not unless you count exaggerating the details I got from Ray way out of proportion to get a confession about a kiss from Hilary," Mariah answered brightly.

Ray almost fell back in the pool again. "You did what?" he yelped. Now he was going to have both Kai and Hilary out for his blood.

"Oh, relax, Ray," Mariah shushed him. "I told her after that I was lying and that if you had seen them kissing then you certainly didn't tell me."

"Wait. They WERE together then?" Ray asked.

"Sorta," Mariah shrugged.

Throughout this whole thing, Max had almost ended himself with laughter, to the point where he was almost crying. "Oh, I'm so glad Kai's not around to hear this." He turned and headed through to the wave pool, still giggling. Lee followed as there was an announcement that the wave machine had just been turned on.

Ray and Mariah followed. "Hey, I've got another one!" Ray called after Max and Lee. "Who, out of all of us, has the scariest temper?"

"Kai," Max said.

"Mariah," Lee put in at the same time.

"Hey!" Mariah protested, raising an angry fist at her brother. "You take that back! You're more of a hot head than me!"

Before she could go any further, however, Ray had pulled her close. "I'd say Kai too," he commented. "Remember how mad he was at Omar when he snuck in while we were ill? Omar wasn't even talking to him and Kai hauled him out like last week's trash. I wouldn't be surprised if he literally threw the kid out. I'm not sure what exactly set him off at that point, but geez!"

"I'd put it down to stress," Max said. "He did have a lot to deal with."

"Yeah," Ray agreed. "But definitely a scary temper right, Lee?"

Lee nodded. "I certainly wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of it." The others laughed and agreed.

000

A few days later Tyson, Kenny, Max and Ray were hanging out in the park, talking about how the team had started and the many adventures they'd had and friends they'd made since. They were interrupted from their reminiscing by some kid, around their age, turning up to challenge Tyson to a beybattle. The match was short, embarrassingly so. Kenny was about to lecture Tyson for being so harsh but the kid interrupted, bragging about being chosen to wield the ultimate bit-beast and that he'd be back to show Tyson. Before they could ask him for any details, he took off.

"Ultimate bit-beast?" Tyson asked. "What's that all about?"

"Hm, I don't think I'd have any data on it," Kenny mused.

"Let's go check it out!" Tyson decided.

"Sure!" Kenny and Ray agreed. Max frowned quietly and didn't follow as the other three dashed off. Instead, he turned and headed back to the dojo.

000

Tyson led the way, following the kid who'd challenged him and watched the boy enter a building. "Let's go," Tyson beckoned Ray and Kenny to follow him inside, sneaking in through an unguarded entrance. They followed several corridors leading deeper into the building and down to basement levels that they hadn't expected. They came to a large chamber which contained some kind of cylinder tank filled with liquid. Inside was a dark, formless shape which constantly changed. "What is that thing?" Tyson wondered as the three of them looked down at it.

Kenny held up his laptop angling the camera to let Dizzi examine it. "Let's take a look," he commented.

"That thing's giving off crazy signals, Chief. My hard drive can't take this!" Dizzi complained. Kenny frowned and closed the lid to spare Dizzi at least a little.

"Why's it so big in here?" Tyson wondered, looking around.

"It's probably to allow the system to cool down," Kenny mused as Ray moved closer to the railing peering down at the machine.

"Someone's coming!" Tyson gasped suddenly. "Hide!" He and Kenny rushed to duck behind a large stack of boxes. "Ray!" Tyson hissed urgently when he realised his friend hadn't budged. Ray looked over and Tyson made a frantic motion with his hand telling Ray to hide. Something looked a little off about Ray, but Tyson couldn't quite put his finger on it. Ray glanced in the direction Tyson had been looking before raising the alarm and, seeing what had had Tyson so concerned, Ray hopped over the railing. Tyson gasped and almost ran over to the railing, but caught himself in time, pulling off his cap and biting it. A man walked past with his attention on a clip board.

Hanging from some hidden railing, Ray listened to the man walking past before his attention was drawn to the device below again. He turned his head from the device and located a way down, heading for it stealthily.

When the man had gone, Tyson and Kenny rushed over to the railing and looked down worriedly. "Ray!" Tyson gasped.

"Over there!" Kenny stated, pointing to what might have been a garbage disposal chute or an air vent. Ray was running across the top of it, heading down.

"What's he doing?" Tyson exclaimed. "Ray! Get back here, man! Don't go fooling around on stuff like that! You'll hurt yourself!" Ray continued on his way to the lower levels paying no mind to Tyson's worried calls. Tyson looked around frantically, "Aw man, what are we gonna do?"

000

Ray jumped down to the floor level when he was close enough and straightened up, gazing at the machine. The whole thing was giving off a soft green glow. It felt warm. Comforting. Even more so the closer he got. _It's like it's pulling me in... What... is it...? I... I think I wanna touch it... Why?_ Ray wondered as he approached the machine almost in a dream-like state. He felt calm and lifted a hand, reaching out towards the light. A winged shadow suddenly dropped in front of Ray. "Whoa!" Ray exclaimed, snapping out of the trance. He blinked, looking at the figure in front of him. _A gargoyle demon HERE? What?_ He watched, bewildered, as the demon reached out to touch the device, just had he'd been seconds away from doing.

The demon shrieked as his clawed hand made contact and Ray started, horrified at the sight before him. It looked like the demon was being electrocuted. "THAT's what they're doing here?" The demon collapsed in front of Ray as nothing but smoking bones. _This is... horrible. How could they? Oh my g..._ Ray brought a hand to his mouth. He felt sick. The gargoyles were no friends of his clan. They didn't like half-casts. But nobody deserved to suffer that fate. It also occurred to him that that had almost been him and he knew he had to leave. The only problem was he couldn't seem to move away from the machine's glow. Worse, he could feel it pulling him in again. Try as he might, he couldn't resist its pull. _Years of training just to finish like a fly on a bug zapper. It can't end like this,_ he thought despairingly as he looked down. _I need to move._

A hand suddenly grabbed a hold of Ray and forced him back from the machine by several feet. It was Kai and he didn't look too pleased. Ray gasped as he was forced back. The odd pull had dropped a good deal, enough for Ray to return to his senses fully and move on his own accord again. Kai made sure to put himself between Ray and the machine. "It can't reach you from here," he observed, before fixing Ray with an angry look. "Haven't you heard the saying 'curiosity killed the cat?' Well, have you?"

"Boy, am I glad to see you, Kai!" Ray responded sincerely in relief, not particularly caring how mad Kai was or what he'd said.

"What were you thinking?" Kai demanded. "Whose bright idea was this?"

"Uh..." was Ray's articulate response. What **had** he been thinking? He wasn't really sure. He couldn't even remember.

Kai turned away wish a sharp sigh. "I'll bet anything that this was Tyson's spectacular idea," he muttered, "Getting you into more trouble."

"It might have been Tyson's idea, but I came of my own free will," Ray defended Tyson.

"Yeah and it nearly got you KILLED!" Kai thundered. After everything they'd been through, Kai couldn't believe his teammates' stupidity. They had enough to deal with already without LOOKING for trouble!

"I know. I was there," Ray responded.

"Hardly," Kai snorted. "That machine was somehow messing with your head. I doubt you would have noticed if a truck hit you."

Ray shrunk down a little. He knew Kai was right. "I... I couldn't help it," he murmured.

Feeling his temper slowly coming down from the boil, Kai sighed and tried to calm down. There would be plenty of time for lectures later. "I know," he said in a quieter voice. "But I'll still be having words with you all later, especially Tyson." There was another sudden, demonic scream from the machine and Kai turned his head, "Another one?" Kai gasped. "Not again."

"I forgot!" Ray gasped. "Gargoyles always travel in packs! We have to stop them!" he exclaimed rushing past Kai at full pelt.

"Ray, stop!" Kai shouted. "Don't go near it!" He rushed after the younger teen immediately.

A third gargoyle had landed, approaching the device and Ray, heedless of Kai's shout, grabbed the demon's arm desperately. "Stop!" he cried. "It'll kill you!"

"Don't touch me, you filthy half-cast!" the demon snarled at Ray in disgust, swinging their arm out hard enough to dislodge Ray and knock him back.

Kai grunted as Ray collided with him and quickly hooked his arms under the other boy's to stop him moving away. "It's too late," he spoke into Ray's ear. "There's nothing we can do." He started backing away, pulling Ray with him.

"We can't just leave them, Kai!" Ray protested, trying to get back as another demon screamed out in agony.

Kai managed to keep a hold of Ray to stop him running back again. "We're not staying," he said firmly.

000

Tyson and Kenny rushed down a corridor, looking for the safer route to where Ray had gone, before almost running straight into Kai and Ray. Tyson halted, almost tripping over, "Kai!" he gasped, surprised to see their captain. "What are you doing in here?" He certainly hadn't expected to see the Russian. "What happened?" Tyson asked urgently when a sob-like sound escaped Ray, who was still more focussed on the direction he'd just come from.

"I'm the one asking the questions, Tyson," Kai snapped, hauling Ray further away from the machine. "Let's get away from here first. Then we'll talk."

"Uh, right," Tyson agreed and the four headed down the corridors to join Max outside.

Meeting Max, Kai let go if Ray's arm. Now that they were far enough away from the machine, hopefully Ray wouldn't make another attempt at going back in. Kai turned to Tyson. "You'd better have a good explanation for this," he said firmly, before looking at Kenny. "All of you."

"Something about the ultimate bit-beast," Tyson answered, frowning as Ray dropped to sit on the ground, holding himself and clearly distressed about something. "What happened in there?" Tyson asked again. "Why'd you run off like that, Ray?"

"Leave him be," Kai told Tyson, "He's in shock." He frowned. "It's just as well that Max called me when he did. You have no idea of the situation you just put yourselves in."

"Oh, what? Like you at that base before, when Ray was kidnapped?" Tyson snapped.

The look on Kai's face could have cut glass, he was so angry. "Don't you dare try turning this back on me," he snarled. "That was a completely different situation, where I knew what I was getting into. I didn't just wander in and hope for the best."

"Look, we only wanted to know what that guy was talking about!" Tyson protested. "He challenged me out of the blue and announced that he was going to have the ultimate bit-beast! We just went to see what he was on about! And I think we found it. Those people must be making it themselves and I don't think it's finished," Tyson commented. The mention of the machine drew another distressed noise from Ray and Tyson glanced at him before looking at Kai. "What did happen in there anyway?" It had to be bad to leave Ray in such a state.

"He was only nearly killed," Kai said through grit teeth and turned away to give Ray his full attention. "Come on, up you get," he said in a much calmer voice, taking hold of Ray's shoulders.

"They're killing people to make that bit-beast," Ray said to Kai as Tyson shared a shocked and horrified look with Max and Kenny. Ray had only told Kai about his heritage because Kai had been the only one to actually ask. Demons weren't humans, but they were still people. And they may not have liked Ray and his attempt to stop one of them from throwing their life away hadn't exactly been appreciated, but he still couldn't stand the fact that the people behind this really thought it was okay. When the demon society found out about this, and they would, it was only a matter of time before another war broke out between them and the humans. A shadow passed on the ground and Ray looked up to see a winged figure flying towards the building. "They WANT them to get in. That's why the security is so light."

"I know you want to help," Kai said. "I do too. But there's no way I'm risking losing you or anyone else in that place. We'll find another way."

"People for a bit-beast?" Tyson asked. "Are you serious? How the heck are they doing that?"

"We'll talk later," Kai told him, getting Ray up onto his feet. "For now, let's get out of here."

Tyson didn't quite get what was going on, but he hoped that the later talk would answer any questions. Kenny, meanwhile, frowned and looked up as Ray had done to see a figure fly towards the building. While the others were occupied with Ray, Kenny had Dizzi take a magnified snapshot and then examined it. It certainly wasn't a bird. The unusual energy waves inside the building. Ray's behaviour, he'd started acting a little odd not long after they'd entered. Omar's words when he'd first encountered the boy. It was all connected. Kenny was certain of that. He gasped loudly as it slotted into place. "It's like a Venus fly trap!"

Kai looked round at Kenny and Dizzi. "What have you got, Chief ?"

"That machine in there was giving off all kinds of energy readings," Kenny informed Kai, "Energy readings that Dizzi couldn't stand. Add that to the lacking security and the people drawn to it. The energy readings are designed to lure those people. Just like a Venus fly trap lures in its prey. It's irresistible to them. It started to affect Ray before we even reached it, we just didn't notice."

"Yeah?" Tyson asked. "Then how come we weren't affected, Chief?"

"Because we're not the type of people it's designed to lure," Kenny answered quietly, turning his laptop around to show Tyson, Max and Kai the magnified photo. Ray was looking at the ground instead. The figure in the picture looked humanoid, but had wings.

"What is that?" Tyson asked.

Kai sighed. "Let's get back to Tyson's and then we'll talk." Kenny nodded his agreement when Dizzi commented on the energy waves still being present where they were and the group headed off for Tyson's.


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: dedicated to i. miss. beyblade for the review on last chapter. dunno if you made two attempts or if the other review was someone else but it had no name. Whoever it was, thank you all the same.

if anyone wants to see the conversation between Mariah and Ray that Mariah completely exaggerated, it's her : / fav. me/ d4n61k3

it's a bit sketchy but I do like how I did their expressions

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 18

Arriving back at the dojo, Kai left Ray with Mariah and the other White Tigers while he went to tell Tala and Bryan what had happened. He'd been speaking to them before Max had turned up to get him and had had to leave straight away. "So what happened?" Bryan asked.

"They give you much trouble?" Tala asked. Kai didn't look like he'd been injured but there was no denying he was annoyed to say the least.

"They thought it would be a good idea to sneak into some building and Ray almost ended up burnt to a crisp," Kai told them.

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "I knew they were good at getting into trouble, but that's gotta be new record for stupidity."

"That's what I thought," Kai agreed. "Thank god Max came to get me when he did. I don't know whether I should be angry or just relieved that they're all okay."

"Go with both," Tala commented, tapping a nearby surface in clear agitation. They were supposed to be trying to get Kai to relax. Not bloody stressing him out. Tala decided he was going to be giving those three idiots a serious piece of his mind.

Kai sighed and shook his head. "What's the point? I should have been keeping an eye on them better."

"You can't be expected to watch them 24/7!" Tala responded. "And they should bloody well know better!"

"Well then maybe you should try telling them that," Kai grumbled in frustration, "Since they clearly don't listen to me."

"Oh I will!" Tala responded as though he'd been waiting for the invitation the whole time and marched through to the others. Bryan raised an eyebrow again and looked at Kai. It took only a few mere seconds before raised voices could be heard, specifically Tala and Tyson. "Just what the hell did you three think you were playing at?" Tala could be heard clearly. Ray spoke too quietly to be heard by Kai and Bryan in response. "You don't know?" Tala asked. "Then you're even more stupid than I thought!"

"Like I told Kai, we were looking into a new bit-beast!" Tyson snapped.

"Was I talking to you just there?" Tala snapped back. "Just shut your mouth, Tyson. I'll come to you in a moment. Don't make it worse for yourself."

"Oh what are you, my mother?" Tyson retorted.

Bryan snorted. "Tyson really shouldn't have said that," he commented to Kai. His statement was reinforced by a loud crash and shouts from the other room.

"I'd better go through, before he kills someone," Kai commented. "I've got enough to deal with, without having to go through a murder investigation too."

"You're crazy!" Tyson yelled, followed by more crashes, "Aaagh!"

"Come here, you little rat!" Tala snarled. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Ah! Watch it, Tala!" Mariah protested.

Kai quickly appeared in the room. "Tala, stop!" he shouted, before breaking off into an angry tirade in Russian, also mentioning Tyson's name. Tala snapped back in Russian, expressing his annoyance and growling at Tyson. The others stared in bewilderment. Several things had been knocked over and the others had moved. Max had caught hold of Tyson and was trying to quieten him down. Ray was standing quietly between Lee and Mariah who both looked annoyed. Kevin, Gary and Kenny just looked stunned.

"Hey!" Tyson piped up. "What are you saying about me?"

"I'm trying to save your neck," Kai told him, "Tala, stop. I can handle it." Tala gave another snarl before dropping the matter with a grunt.

"Whoa! What happened in here?" Hilary asked as she came in the door.

"It's my fault," Kai told her. "Things just got a little out of hand."

"How is it your fault?" Ray asked before Hilary could enquire further.

"Yeah, Tala's the one kicking off," Tyson put in.

"Because you were annoying him," Max pointed out. "Just cool it."

"Well if he'd just mind his own business-" Tyson began.

"But Tala's right," Ray interrupted Tyson. "What we did was stupid, my actions especially. I... I don't really know what came over me back there," Ray focussed on Kai. "But it caused you trouble." Ray looked back at Tyson. "That makes it Tala's business. Let's not fall out over this. We were in the wrong. End of."

Kai nodded to Ray in thanks. "I just want everyone to be okay," he said. "So I'm asking you all not to pull a stunt like that again... please..." There was a heavy pause before Tyson slumped in Max's hold and agreed. Ray and Kenny both agreed not to do it again.

Ray then spoke up in Chinese and the White Tigers looked at him in surprise. Lee asked Ray a question and Ray nodded before giving a verbal answer which contained Kai's name and then Kenny's. The White Tigers looked at Kai, then at Ray again. Lee said something which seemed to be an agreement then Kevin made some remark with an exaggerated shrug before Lee told him to shut up for all to understand. Lee then nodded to Ray who turned back to the others. "I've already told Kai and I'm pretty sure Kenny suspects, but there's something I want you all to know," Ray told them. He took a breath to calm himself before telling the group about his ancestry. When he finished, he waited for their response with baited breath. The others looked shocked, having not expected Ray to say that. But Kai was pleased to see that they seemed have taken the news well. It would have caused nothing but problems if they'd reacted badly.

"Dizzi's analysed what data we could record from those energy waves," Kenny suddenly announced. "My Venus Fly Trap theory was right. They're designed to cause a trance-like state in all demons within range."

"By the sounds of things they're stealing the life force of demons to create bit-beasts," Kai commented folding his arms. "Just like what Biovolt did with animals."

"Exactly," Kenny confirmed. "It steals their power, devours it, along with their very being. This is scary stuff."

Ray bit his lip as he thought back to the machine. How it had felt to get close to it. He couldn't really remember what he'd thought about, if he'd thought about anything. He didn't even remember approaching it. But he remembered the sensation it brought on. "It felt warm and sorta heavy... like being really drowsy. And there was a sense of comfort coming from it," Ray commented softly.

"That's not what you would have felt if you'd touched it," Bryan said. "You were lucky."

"Yeah... **I** was..." Ray agreed. "But those gargoyles weren't... I wish I could've helped them... Even one..."

"They'd have torn your throat out for putting them in a 'half-cast's' debt," Lee stated. "You know how much they despise our clan."

"But they didn't deserve that fate, Lee. No one does," Ray responded.

Lee gave Ray a patient look. He knew there was no point arguing. While it did matter to Lee too, Ray just cared too much. "That's gonna get you in a lot of trouble one of these days," Lee finally commented with an exasperated sigh.

Kai looked to Kenny. "Is there any way Dizzi can scan for that kind of thing in future? So that we can have some kind of advanced warning?"

"We'll get right on it," Kenny assured him.

Ray looked at Tyson and Kenny for a long moment. "Um... how did I get down there anyway? I don't... really remember much..."

"We didn't see it all," Tyson responded. "I told you to hide and you hopped the railing. Next thing we know, you're running down pipes and chutes."

"I was running?" Ray asked, surprised.

"And jumping," Tyson confirmed.

"I really don't remember any of that."

"Well you did, even when I called after you telling you to come back."

"Oh... sorry," Ray responded looking between Kai, Max, Kenny and Tyson. The apology was directed at them all.

"It's happened now," Kai told him. "Try not to worry about it."

Kenny gasped, "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Kai asked with dread.

"That thing gets stronger with each victim," Kenny told Kai, "Even the energy waves. For every victim the machine has the longer its reach and the stronger its hold."

Kai frowned. "Then we haven't got much time," he mused. "Someone's got to do something now." He looked at Ray and the White Tigers. "Sorry, but you guys are sitting this one out."

"We understand," Lee responded with a nod.

Kai turned back to Tala and Bryan. "We need to take that place down," he told them, "Before things get any worse." Tala and Bryan nodded in agreement.

"Now?" Kenny asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Kai replied. "You guys all stay here."

"What?" Tyson asked.

"You heard me," Kai told him. "There's no sense in us all going. Besides, I want you guys to stay and keep an eye on Ray and the White Tigers. They're the ones who are most at risk in this whole thing."

"Of course," Kenny spoke up, realising where Kai was going. "As the energy waves increase, they could reach us here and ensnare them. Someone needs to keep an eye on these guys and make sure they're not drawn in by it. And with five of them to handle, we need as many people here as possible."

Tyson looked at Kenny, then over at Ray and the White Tigers. Ray looked like he was mentally kicking himself. The others were clearly bothered they couldn't help, but they accepted Kai's decision. It suddenly occurred to Tyson that even Lee was accepting commands from Kai, despite having his own team to lead. Tyson turned back to Kai. "We won't let you down, Kai."

Kai smiled slightly and nodded. "I know you won't," he replied. Even if things had been pretty hectic lately, Kai still had faith in his team.

"Just be careful, Kai," Kenny put in. "You guys aren't the ones they want getting in and their security might be better than it appeared."

Bryan smirked. "Don't worry he'll have us with him." He punched Kai playfully in the arm, earning a slight grunt from the younger Russian. "Besides, thanks to Biovolt, we've got plenty of experience in sneaking around and trashing things."

"That's not something to be proud of," Kai pointed out.

"Maybe," Bryan shrugged. "But it was still fun."

"Makes you sound like a two year old about to throw a tantrum," Kevin remarked.

Bryan's smirk turned into a sneer. "In that case, I'm a very dangerous two year old."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Knock it off."

Kevin opened his mouth to give another comment, but closed it when Lee and Mariah both fixed him with a look and Gary shifted behind him. Kevin raised his hands. "I'll drop it, I'll drop it. Geez, you killjoys."

"Well it's nothing to laugh at!" Mariah snapped before looking at Ray. He looked miserable and hadn't really responded to anything since Kai had announced his plans. Mariah took his hand giving it a light squeeze and Ray finally looked up, glancing over to her. Mariah offered him a comforting smile and didn't allow herself to feel too disheartened when he merely dropped his gaze again.

"Alright, let's get going," Kai said to Tala and Bryan. "The longer we leave it, the worse things will get."

"Don't let them do anything stupid," Tala commented to Hilary as he and Bryan moved to leave with Kai.

"I won't," Hilary promised and looked at Kai. "Be careful."

Kai met her gaze and nodded with a small twitch of a smile. "I will be." He then turned and left with Tala and Bryan.

"Good luck," Mariah murmured after them.

"It's not even their battle," Kevin commented.

Hilary shook her head. "It became Kai's battle the moment Ray was put in danger," she said quietly. "He can't bear to lose anyone else."

"Come on, Ray," Mariah said softly. "Kai said not to worry about it." She looked around at the others. "Let's do something," she suggested, wanting to distract Ray from his troubles.

"How about Twister?" Max asked with a big smile. "Tyson's got it in his room and Ray has never been defeated in it!" Max knew that what was going on was serious, but Ray needed cheering up and they'd always had fun playing Twister before. It was funny watching Tyson lose.

"Can't we play something else?" Tyson whined deliberately then looked at Ray expectantly.

There was a long pause before Ray's lips slowly curled up to a playful smirk and the light returned to his eyes. "What's wrong? Is beyblading all you're good at?" he teased.

Tyson promptly played the part of taking the bait. "Oh, I'll show you, wise guy!" He knew Ray was well aware of the act, but as long as it cheered Ray up, it really didn't matter.

"Hurray!" Max cheered. "Twister it is." He rushed through to Tyson's room to get it. Mariah was delighted that Max and Tyson had managed to pull Ray out of whatever dark thoughts had held him and smiled as he playfully argued with Tyson.

000

There were still demons being drawn into the facility and so entry was simple. The chamber containing the machine reeked of burnt flesh and there was now a rather large collection of remains littering the floor. Tala curled back his lip. "How could they not notice the smell in here?" he asked Kai.

"It wasn't this bad before," Kai answered, looking at the machine. "We've got to figure out a way to destroy this thing and fast."

"The computer should be the most vulnerable area of this machine," Tala commented, before focussing his attention on the shape inside the tank. "But it looks like that thing might be ready enough to pose a problem."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bryan asked. "Let's blast it sky high!"

Tala nodded. "Let's start with the machine."

Bryan nodded and readied his beyblade. "On three?" he asked. Tala nodded, readying his own beyblade then looked at Kai. Kai was staring at the machine with a frown on his face. Something just didn't feel right. Nevertheless, he loaded Dranzer and prepared to launch.

"On three," Tala agreed with Bryan verbally, then, as though that had been the start of the count down, he continued, "Two, one," and launched his blade knowing Kai and Bryan would do the same.

"Let it rip!" Bryan shouted. Kai blinked and launched Dranzer just a few seconds after Tala and Bryan. None of them were prepared for the violent rebound as the three beyblades were pushed back with a blast of energy. Tala, Bryan and Kai were all blown off their feet with the force.

"What the hell was that?" Tala exclaimed after a stunned pause, followed by much cussing in Russian as he got to his feet again. Did the machine cause that? Or was it the forming beast? And how the hell did it have so much power?

Kai sat up on the floor. "It felt like a force field," he said, slowly getting to his feet. "I hit it just a few seconds after you two did and got a little further." He picked up his blade and examined it noticing that Dranzer had sustained some damage. "Whoever's responsible for this doesn't want anyone getting to this thing."

"Except for those poor bastards," Tala muttered, looking at the scattered bones littering the floor. He and Bryan picked up their beyblades and examined them. "Let's see if we can get through that without physical contact," he suggested preparing Wolborg for another launch.

Kai nodded. "Let's all aim for that same spot again. If we can combine our attacks, we just might get through."

"We could have used Spencer for this," Bryan commented. "Seaborg has the extra weight that our beyblades don't."

"We'll just have to make up for it," Kai told him, "Aim."

"We need to make this quick," Tala observed as he took aim noticing the arrival of another demon.

"Then let it rip!" Kai shouted, sending Dranzer flying straight for the machine with as much force as possible.

Bryan and Tala launched their blades at the machine too. "Novae Rog!" Tala commanded, opting to attack the machine's barrier full force.

"Go, Falborg!" Bryan yelled. The three blades once again hit the force field and this time managed to push through it completely. Crashing into the machine, a series of powerful shockwaves rushed out, before the strength of all three beyblades was absorbed and then exploded.

As the force-field gave out, the three of them brought their beyblades round for another strike, directly at the machine itself. Without the force-field to protect it, getting through was much easier. Especially for the three Russians who'd grown up in the Abbey, being forced to learn such destructive tactics. The machine itself began to explode wherever they hit it and there was a wave of energy that even they could feel, warm and beckoning, before it dissipated entirely. And not a moment too soon as the demon that had arrived was dangerously close to the machine. With the energy gone the demon returned to its senses, snarled in a mixture of confusion and anger, before leaving as the room shook violently.

"I'd say that's the half way mark," Tala commented as the bit beast in the tank broke free.

From all the gargoyle demons it had absorbed, the bit beast had enormous, bat-like wings. There were also traces of the many animals used to form it, but telling them apart was near impossible due to how many had been involved. Its tail could easily be identified as a scorpion's, but with the paws it wasn't certain if they had claws or talons. The fur on the creature was a complete mess, made up of several different textures. Oddly enough there were also some feathers poking out in places. It had gained a set of horns on its head, also from the gargoyle demons perhaps, and its jaws possessed rows of large, sharp teeth, particularly the canines. Its slanted eyes zeroed in on the three Russians and narrowed further as the beast growled. "Destroy," it snarled, apparently taking the power of speech from the demons it had devoured too.

Tala smirked. "We didn't need the invitation," he commented. "But thanks all the same. It'll be our pleasure. Wolborg! Go! Novae Rog!"

"Falborg, Stroblitz attack!" Bryan commanded and the falcon took to the air.

"Dranzer! Volcano Emission!" Waves of heat radiated from Kai's blade as Dranzer began his attack.

The beast stumbled back and snarled again, furious at these puny humans and their audacity. It retaliated with a blast of its own, which contained more than one element. Another sickening reminder of where its power had come from. Tala stumbled slightly from the blast, but straightened with a growl of his own, "Wolborg! Again! Don't stop until you tear it to pieces!" Tala glanced at his teammates, "Kai. Since putting our days at Biovolt behind us, I wouldn't normally suggest this, but we really don't want this kind of thing to fall into the wrong hands, so there might not be much choice. There's no telling what it could do to your friends, considering the source of its power. We may have to take that power."

Kai nodded, "Alright." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his last weapon. Black Dranzer. _I hope this works,_ he mused, feeling a shiver run up his spine as he looked at the bit. Then the pulsing started and Kai almost felt sick from the power. Growling, he slammed the black blade to his launcher and pulled the rip cord. "Go, Black Dranzer!" The dark Phoenix exploded from his beyblade within seconds, roaring with all his might as he spread his wings and faced the enemy.

The beast retaliated angrily to all they threw at it and it was clear that the room wasn't the only thing shaking. The entire building had become unstable. It was too dangerous to stay, but they had to finish the job. There were no excuses for half-assed attempts. Knowing this, the Russians continued their assault to weaken the creature. It was no easy task, even for them, as the creature's strength was phenomenal, but they persevered stubbornly and eventually brought it to its knees. "Now, Kai!" Tala called out, putting his arm to the wall to steady himself as the floor below him heaved violently, "Before it has the chance to recover!"

"Dranzer, Black Dranzer. Double fire attack!" Dranzer let out a cry as he combined his strength with his dark counterpart, feeding off Kai's energy. Blue and Black flames surrounded the beast as both phoenixes circled it, creating a vortex of fire. Dranzer dived in and caught the beast from behind with his talons, setting himself alight. Black Dranzer followed, crashing head on into the beast and sending them all flying across the room and into a wall. "Tear it apart!" Kai yelled, pushing as much energy into his blades as he could muster. "This ends NOW!"

Already weakened from their relentless attacks and having only just emerged from creation, the un-named, man-made bit beast was unable to continue fighting and could only express its displeasure through voice. It screamed and snarled at them and bit out half-formed insults, cursing them to the pits of hell. Any strength to back up its bark had left it though. The chamber gave another violent lunge and pieces of the ceiling and walls were dislodged, falling to the ground.

"BLACK DRANZER!" Kai bellowed. Black eyes lit up and turned red as the Phoenix drove his head right into the other bit beast's chest, tearing it apart from the inside. Dranzer then grabbed the beast's head with his talons and twisted it back and forth until it was ripped clean off. The gory site disappeared as beast lit up brightly and lost its form. Black Dranzer growled and absorbed the energy hungrily, feeding on the power, anger and hatred.

What little was left of the building's stability instantly vanished and the Russians had to quickly call back their beyblades. The walls groaned, unable to take the strain and the floor lurched again, further than it had before. Parts of it buckled entirely and debris was starting to block the building's corridors. "We have to-" Tala began, breaking off in a string of curses in Russian and Japanese, falling against the wall he was closest to and clutching at his arm. There was a loud crash, sending dust their way, choking them and when it cleared enough, they were able to see that the way out was blocked. High above them, the rest of the ceiling gave way.

Kai's heart was in his mouth as he watched the ceiling coming down. It was like it was happening in slow motion. He broke into a run without realising it, dodging around the falling debris towards the others. Reaching Bryan, he pushed the other teen out of the way of a large chunk of falling concrete. Flames appeared out of nowhere, rushing up into the air and bursting out through the crumbling ceiling. Kai winced as something hit his head and everything went black.

000

"I want a rematch!" Tyson declared after losing at Twister, again.

"I'm bored now," Ray answered in refusal.

"Aw, come on!" Tyson whined.

"Bored," Ray repeated.

"Please?" Tyson asked, stressing the word and dragging it out.

"Sorry, Ty," Ray said softly after sighing. "I don't really feel all that well just now. Another time, okay?"

"Okay," Tyson agreed, looking down and trying to think of something else they could use to distract Ray. Something that wouldn't require much effort.

"How about a movie?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Tyson nodded. "Sound good to you, buddy?" he asked Ray, who offered a smile and a nod. "Okay! What shall we watch? Anyone got any suggestions? And I don't have any chick flicks, Hilary, so don't bother. I only have cool movies."

"You sexist pig!" Hilary snapped, smacking Tyson round the head with one of his grandfather's bokkens. "There's nothing wrong with chick flicks."

"I like the films that are based on true stories," Max commented. "I saw one on the TV the other day about a girl who got her arm bitten off by a shark and then she found the courage to go back in the water and become a professional surfer. Films like that are cool."

"I like the movies based on Stephen King books," Kevin commented.

"You're not old enough to be allowed to watch those!" Mariah commented. "Have you been sneaking around again?"

"I don't think that's a suitable genre either way," Lee interrupted them casting a meaningful glance in Ray's direction. They would have lost Ray if it hadn't been for Kai. A horror movie was in poor taste and insensitive.

"How about a comedy?" Kenny suggested. "You can't really go wrong with those."

"Makes you wonder why Hilary isn't more tolerant of Tyson," Ray joked.

Max laughed. "Nice one."

"Wise guy," Tyson commented, though he wasn't really all that bothered. "I'll take that as a compliment," he bragged. "Then it's settled. A comedy it is!" With that decided, the group selected a movie and put it on, settling down with cushions and snacks to watch it.

About half an hour into the movie the front door to the house opened and Tyson's grandfather could be heard greeting somebody warmly. "Were you expecting anyone, Tyson?" Kenny asked, hearing the other boy's grandpa clearly.

"No, and it doesn't sound like it's Kai and the others," Tyson responded, getting up to go have a look. Reaching the door, Tyson froze and gasped, unable to believe his eyes, and gaped at the familiar figure standing with his grandfather. "HIRO!" Tyson finally exclaimed, rushing forward to hug his elder brother, tears of joy welling up in his eyes. "You're home!"

The older boy laughed slightly and wrapped his arms round Tyson. "Hey, little brother," he greeted. "Long time no see."

"How long HAS it been?" Tyson asked, looking up at his brother's face, but not letting go.

"Too long," Hiro replied. "But it's good to finally be home and to see my beyblade world champion baby brother." He lifted Tyson's hat from his head and ruffled his hair playfully.

"That's right, I'm world champ!" Tyson agreed proudly. "Hey! You've been following my rise to fame?" Tyson was delighted. "Awesome!"

"Of course I have. I've seen all of your matches on TV, ever since your first regional qualifier at Seaside Stadium."

"Sweet! Wanna meet my team?" Tyson asked. "Well, most of the team and a bunch of our friends. Kai's gone off to take care of something with two others." Hiro nodded in agreement and let Tyson lead him through to the others. "Hey guys! I want you to meet my big brother Hiro," Tyson announced and then introduced each of them to Hiro, leaving Hilary until last, "And Hilary." The girl promptly folded her arms and gave him a warning look. The message was clear. If he said she was nobody, he was dead, whether his big brother was there or not. "She's not a blader, but she does her best to help," Tyson finished. Whether he'd noticed the look she'd given him or not was unknown, but it was probably one of the nicest things he'd said about her. The group all gave their greeting as they were introduced. Hiro was a little surprised by just how many people were there, but greeted them all politely. He spoke with them for a while, telling them a bit about himself, before excusing himself and going to his old room. After travelling around so much, he was eager to unpack his stuff and settle in.

"Your brother seems cool, Tyson," Max commented softly, getting agreements from the others and Tyson beamed as he agreed with them too, recounting events of the past fondly.

000

Bryan coughed as he finally managed to dig himself out from under the wood and rubble which had come down from the ceiling. The air was thick with dust, making it hard to see clearly. "Guys?" he called, and coughed again. "Tala? Kai?" Getting to his feet, he stumbled a few paces and came to a stop at a small section of clear floor. Looking up, he realised that most of the ceiling had come down on top of them. "Talk about lucky," he murmured quietly. He should have been crushed by that. Hopefully Tala and Kai had been as lucky as he had. "Guys, can you hear me?" he tried again.

Tala coughed and pushed himself up to a sitting position against the damaged wall. "I'm here," he spoke up, "Find Kai." He coughed again and gripped his arm. "Shit..." he hissed.

Bryan nodded and began his search through the rubble. "Are you hurt?" he asked Tala.

Tala bit out a string of curses, mentioning his arm in the middle, before he shifted again, trying to locate their younger companion. "Kai!" he called hoping to prompt a response before coughing again.

A soft groan came in reply from somewhere close-by and Bryan stopped moving to listen. Hearing it again he rushed forward and started digging through a large pile of debris until he found an arm sticking out from under a large piece of wood. "He's here," he called to Tala and lifted the wood up. Kai was lying on the floor underneath it and looked up dizzily through the dust at Bryan's murky figure.

Tala joined them quickly, his left arm hanging uselessly limp at his side. "Kai!" he gasped in relief, dropping to the boy's side. It was too dark to see any details, but Tala could just make out through the gloom that Kai was awake. "Are you hurt?" he asked in concern. Without the phone and distance of being in two separate countries he didn't have the time to compose himself behind a mask of indifference. Plus the situation was still raw.

Kai blinked slowly, his eyes dull and confused. "Hurt?" he mumbled. "No... Don't feel pain..."

Shoving the piece of wood back Bryan knelt down at Kai's other side. He was relieved when he didn't see any obvious injuries. "Looks like he's a bit concussed," he commented as Kai lifted a hand to rub at his head.

"Check him for other injuries," Tala instructed coughing again and then looking around, swearing at the sheer damage surrounding them. "We're going to have to find a way out of here," he observed.

"Where'd the fire go?" Kai asked quietly as Bryan gave him a once over. He tried to sit up but Bryan made him stay where he was for a moment.

"Fire?" Tala asked. "Is that what that flash was?" He looked at Bryan frowning a little. Everything had happened so quickly that he hadn't quite seen it. He had been looking down. "It was gone as soon as it came."

"I'm just as confused as you are," Bryan replied, finally letting Kai sit up with his help. "Kai pushed me out the way so I had my back turned."

"It was fire..." Kai insisted quietly. "Maybe Dranzer..."

"Maybe," Tala mused. "How are you feeling?"

Kai rubbed at his temples, still being supported by Bryan at the shoulders. "Head kills... Hands are tingling a bit."

"Any trouble after using Black Dranzer?" Tala asked.

Kai frowned. "Black...?" He paused. "I used Black Dranzer?"

"How much DO you remember?" Tala tried.

Kai coughed slightly in the dust. "Dranzer, that thing..." He nodded gently, "Black Dranzer now. Then fire." He looked up towards the gaping ceiling and pointed. "... Came from there," he mumbled. Bryan raised an eyebrow at him and glanced at Tala.

"It doesn't look like there's anything now," Tala commented, moving towards the wall and examining it with his good arm. He bit out a curse whenever a stumble jarred his arm, but continued searching for some way out. It was calm now, but there was no guarantee the building would remain that way. There was no telling how much damage had been done. They had to get out before anything else happened.

Kai watched Tala move before glancing at Bryan and saying something. Bryan nodded. "Tala, you need a sling on that arm," Bryan called as Kai pulled off his scarf. "Come back here."

"I'll worry about my arm when we're out of here," Tala responded finding a door and trying to open it. It was blocked from the other side and barely allowed room to slip a hand through. Tala tried leaning against it and giving it a shove. The door didn't budge an inch, but the movement was enough to jar his arm convincing Tala to give up, muttering something about Spencer and help, and do as Bryan had said. When Kai passed his scarf over, Bryan doubled it and used it as a sling for Tala, being careful not to hurt him as he tied the makeshift sling into place. While he was doing this, Kai stumbled to his feet and approached what was left of the machine. "Kai?" Tala asked curiously.

Stopping at the battered and charred remains of the machine, Kai knelt down and ripped open a panel. It gave way with a metallic groan, revealing hundreds of wires inside. Ignoring the sparks that were coming from it Kai looked in and found what appeared to be some kind of computer chip. It was badly burnt but could come in useful so he yanked it out and pocketed it. He then turned his attention to where the tank had been. He wanted to know what had been going on but hesitated when he reached out to touch a piece of glass. They'd had enough bad luck already without him tempting fate a second time. "Maybe the fire came from here..." he mused thoughtfully, trying to remember everything that had just happened in more detail.

"And maybe there's still a risk of fire," Tala pointed out.

Bryan nodded in agreement, "Which means we need to find a way out of here fast and that's not going to be easy." He looked around. "There's not much light in here and we have no way of knowing how stable everything is. We'll need to be extra careful."

"Either of you got any ideas?" Tala asked. He'd tried his idea. It hadn't worked. And he was rather limited on what he could do. The most worrying thing was knowing that people could go days trapped in the same predicament they were currently in.

Kai looked up towards the ceiling. "I could try climbing up to find a way out," he suggested. "Go get help or break my way back in from the outside."

Tala looked at Bryan for moment, then at Kai again. "What about your head?" he asked.

Kai glanced around, distracted. "We need to get out," he muttered. "There's got to be a way."

"Yes, Kai, we need to get out. But are you sure climbing about is a good idea when you're concussed?" Tala asked.

"There's no other way out," Kai said, starting to wander around to look for an exit. "We can't be stuck in here. A loose slab of concrete. A concealed passage. There must be something!"

"Kai, calm down," Bryan told him, not liking how wound up the younger teen was getting.

"How can I be calm?" Kai exclaimed. "We're trapped! We can't get out! It's like Biovolt all over again!"

"How about we try that door over there," Tala suggested. "I couldn't move it alone, but maybe if we combine our strength it might work."

Kai turned his whole attention towards the door and made his way over to it. Bryan winced slightly when Kai started banging loudly on the door. "Something's wrong," Bryan said quietly to Tala. "He's worse than I thought."

Tala nodded, "The sooner we get out, the better. In the mean-time, we may need to try to keep him distracted," he said quietly before heading over to join Kai at the door. He leaned his good side against the door and tried forcing his bodyweight at the door. It still jarred his arm, but not as much as before thanks to the make-shift sling. There was some movement on the other side and the door opened a little further. "A few shoulder-rams might help us," he mused aloud.

"Stand aside," Kai told him, taking several steps back to make a run at the door.

"Just try not to hurt yourself," Tala commented as he moved to the side.

"I don't care," Kai replied. "I just want out." With that, he rushed forward and threw himself against the door with all his might. The door lurched forward a few inches and Kai hit it again. The hinges, which had been damaged during the explosion, gave way and Kai fell through on top of the door with a loud clatter.

"Kai, are you alright?" Tala asked, heading over to the door again and beckoning Bryan over with a head gesture.

Kai grunted as he sat up. "Yeah," he replied, "Now that the door is open." Apart from a cut on his hand, he'd escaped any further injury.

"Let's just hope this leads to a way out," Bryan said as he joined them.

"Trying something is better than sitting and doing nothing," Tala commented as he offered Kai his hand to help him up.

Kai accepted the offer and got back up on his feet. "At least the demons aren't still coming," he mused.

"True," Tala agreed, as they selected a direction and began to make their way through the damaged corridors. Every now and then something could be heard falling somewhere. "Did either of you notice anything back there, just before the machine blew up? A certain pressure? It only lasted a moment. A brief second. Then it was gone."

Bryan nodded. "I felt it too. It was strange. I've never felt anything like that before."

"Me neither," Kai agreed. "Think that's what was attracting the demons?"

"Well, Ray did describe what he'd felt when he was drawn in. Something about it being warm and comforting."

"But we're human," Bryan said. "Why did we feel it?"

Tala brought up his hand in a shrug. "We can only guess. D'you think it just increased in power before giving out entirely?" he wondered.

"Like a massive electrical surge?" Bryan asked. "It's possible."

Tala frowned. "If even we could feel that though... how far did it travel?"

"Hopefully that won't matter now that it's gone," Kai replied, blinking a few times to try and clear his slightly blurred vision.

"How are you holding up, Kai?" Tala asked. "Do you want to take a quick break?"

Kai shook his head. "I want to get out of here. Then I'll stop for a break."

"Alright," Tala agreed. For now that would have to do. "If you get too bad though we'll need another option."

"Like what? We don't exactly have many," Kai grumbled.

"I could carry you," Bryan offered.

The disgusted snort was more than enough to tell them that Kai wasn't pleased by the suggestion. "I'd rather you just left me here."

Bryan frowned. "Quit being all high and mighty and knock it off."

"And there are plenty of choices," Tala put in. "Such as taking a break or, in terms of being carried, you can go on Bryan's back or over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Your choice." Kai growled but said nothing more.

"Look, I think I see light up ahead," Bryan said suddenly.

Tala looked ahead. "I see it too," he commented, hoping it would lead to an exit big enough for them to escape. Preferably before the rest of the building came down on top of them. Something fell to the floor with a loud clang nearby, reminding them of the fact that they were in an unstable building.

Kai stopped walking and stared down at the floor, picking up on another sound as the echo of the clang faded out. He gasped when the ground beneath them gave a sudden jolt and he dropped to one knee. As his hand came down to steady him, his eyes widened. The floor was hot. That other sound was flames, right below them. "We gotta move," he told Tala and Bryan urgently. Tala had put his good hand to the wall to steady himself, biting out yet another curse when he jarred his arm. He nodded at Kai's statement and urged Bryan to help the younger Russian.

Bryan hauled Kai to his feet and then started running reaching the dead end in just a few seconds. He started to push against the wall with all his strength, feeling it slowly start to give way. The floor continued to shake as Kai stumbled forward and he covered his eyes as light burst into the corridor when Bryan succeeded in breaking through. The rush of cool, fresh air was such a relief, but Kai froze before he could step out into it. Looking back over his shoulder slowly he saw a wall of flames rushing towards him from further down the corridor. The sudden fresh gust had supplied even more oxygen for it to burn and it was making its way hurriedly towards the exit. Kai stared at it in awe soon feeling the heat on his face and the sting in his eyes. He felt mesmerised by the fire's power. "KAI!" Bryan yelled running back inside and grabbing the younger teen. He literally threw Kai out of the gap and dived through after him knowing that Tala was just ahead. And not a moment too soon as the flames burst out through the wall and rose up into the air.

"Are you guys alright?" Tala asked.

As the fire died down Bryan pushed himself up from the ground and turned to Kai. "What the hell was that all about?" he demanded furiously. "Do you want to be charcoal or something?"

Kai lay on his back as he stared up at the sky. He didn't answer because he didn't even know the reason himself. He just hadn't been able to move. It was like the fire had been speaking to him and he'd been hanging on its every word. Kai lifted an arm and dropped it over his eyes. This was all Black Dranzer's fault. He just knew it.

"Bryan, let's save it for later. I'd rather not hang about here," Tala commented. He was just as annoyed as Bryan was but there were better places for lectures than outside a collapsing building that the authorities would be all over in no time. Knowing Tala was right Bryan growled and relented getting to his feet and forcing Kai up with a yank to his arm. The younger Russian appeared to still be in a daze. "I think we'd better get a doctor to check his concussion," Tala commented thoughtfully, "And my arm. I honestly think it's broken."

Bryan nodded. "Alright, let's get going, while nobody else is around."

Tala nodded in agreement and urged Kai to follow. "Come on, Kai. Let's get out of here." Confused and wishing the world would stop tilting back and forth Kai straightened up and did so.

The three Russians headed off to the hospital where, after a good deal of waiting around for hours, it was confirmed that Tala had indeed broken his arm. Leaving Bryan to stay with Tala, Kai took the opportunity to get lost in the busy halls of the hospital and made his way out once he knew Bryan and Tala weren't following him. There was no way he was going to spend another minute in the dreaded place and so made his way slowly back to Tyson's. He had to get the chip to Kenny and see if they could recover any information from it. Also, he didn't feel well and wanted to lie down, once he'd washed up a bit.


	19. Chapter 19

Author Note: double dedication to okami1001 since the name didn't show up last time. Probably just FFN being a jerk or something. It's why I always put spaces in the middle of names that contain dots and web addresses. But thanks for your reviews. Phoenix was playing Bryan for that line about being a dangerous two year old, I was playing Kevin and being a cheeky wee so-and-so XD lolz. And the bit about Ray being the champion of Twister - Phoenix was playing Max and said that. lol

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 19

The group had finished watching their movie and just settled to speak instead. Ray still tended to space out on them, thinking back to the building and the machine that had killed several demons in front of him. He was extremely thankful that Kai had saved him from sharing their fate but it still distressed him that the others hadn't been so lucky. The gang found themselves constantly having to coax Ray into their conversations though it didn't really last long before his mind drifted back again. Lee didn't do much coaxing like Tyson and Max, but he did speak to Ray just to give him something else to think about. Mariah spent a lot of the time cuddling up to Ray, which was far more effective at drawing him out of his own world than Tyson calling his name constantly.

"Watch this. Watch, watch, watch," Tyson called to the group, before chucking some candy up and catching it in his mouth, "Tada!"

"I would've been surprised if you missed with a mouth that size," Kevin commented cheekily as Tyson stuffed more snacks into his mouth.

"HEY!" Tyson protested with his mouth full.

"Tyson! That is so gross!" Hilary commented, throwing a cushion at the boy.

Max laughed. "You should be used to this kind of thing by now, Hilary," he said as there was a sudden loud thud from somewhere else in the house. Max blinked and looked towards the door, "What was that?"

"Let's go see," Hilary suggested glad of the distraction from Tyson's appalling table manners.

Max nodded and headed through while most of the others stayed. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary anywhere else, Max went to check the front door. He gasped and ran forward. "It's Kai!" he shouted. The team captain was lying just inside the door covered in muck, dust and scratches. He wasn't unconscious by the looks of things but seemed to be dizzy and confused. Max knelt down next to him and tried to check him over.

The others rushed through at the news and gasped at the sight of Kai. "Kai! Are you alright?" Tyson exclaimed, rushing over to Kai's side. "What happened?" he asked before Kai could even attempt to answer the first question.

Kai sat up with Max's help and glanced around at the group feeling a little crowded. Looking down again he pulled the piece of computer chip from his pocket and held it out for someone to take. "We destroyed the machine," he said quietly. "I was able to pull that from it."

Kenny stepped forward and accepted the chip. "Dizzi and I will get on with analysing it right away," he told Kai while Hilary promptly tried to usher the others back to the other room to give Kai some space.

Gary and Kevin moved easily enough but Lee and Mariah both hesitated as Ray remained rooted to the ground staring at the state Kai was in. Still being supported by Max, Kai looked up and met Ray's gaze. "What's the matter?"

"I-" Ray began before looking down. "This is all my fault."

Kai frowned. "If you asked me to jump off a bridge, d'you think I would?"

"No," Ray answered without any hesitation.

Kai nodded, "Exactly. So it's not your fault that I did something I wanted to do." He raised a hand. "Now help me up, will you?" he asked with a smirk.

Ray stepped forward, a little slowly, to oblige offering Kai his hand. "You wouldn't have gone at all if I hadn't..." Ray trailed off, his mind back in the chamber with the machine, the green glow, the screaming and the smell. The looks on their faces as Kai pulled him from the room.

Kai rolled his eyes and took Ray's hand. "Enough," he said quietly. "It's okay."

About to argue that it wasn't okay Ray caught himself. If anyone could understand what he was feeling, watching those demons being killed in front of him, it was Kai. He'd told Ray about something he'd accidentally done. The circumstances were different and Kai's were far worse, but he still understood and he said it was okay. Ray still felt he'd seriously let everyone down but he dropped the matter. Something felt different about Kai and it wasn't just that his hand felt warmer but Ray couldn't put his finger on it and dismissed it for the time being. He could puzzle over it later. "Where are Tala and Bryan?"

Kai had to put a hand on Max's shoulder as he stood up to keep himself steady, not that the younger boy minded. "If I tell you will you promise not to blame yourself?" Kai asked Ray.

At just that Ray felt a sense of dread building up and bit his lip as he looked down again. "How bad?" he asked, telling himself over and over that Kai said it was okay and that Kai clearly didn't want him to blame himself.

"Tala broke his arm at some point when the building came down," Kai told him.

"The building came down?" Ray asked. That explained Kai's appearance. He was lucky to be alive. Ray was feeling ill again, though he hadn't felt all that great since the first demon had died in front of him. When the others had been eating snacks and offered him any, Ray had promptly declined the offer, until Lee quietly convinced him to eat something. If he was going to be ill it would be better to have something to bring up. But at present, Kai had only mentioned one of the Russians who'd accompanied him which left Ray curious, "And Bryan?" he asked.

"He's alright," Kai told him. "He stayed with Tala at the hospital. His arm is broken clean so it shouldn't take too long to heal. He was more pissed off than anything about it."

"So what happened to your scarf?" Tyson asked curiously. "Did it get wrecked?"

Kai put a hand up to his neck only just remembering about the scarf. "I gave it to Tala to use as a makeshift sling. Don't know if I'll get it back though."

"Any idea when they'll get back?" Tyson asked.

Sighing quietly Kai shook his head. "No... I didn't stay long enough to find out."

"You should probably come through and sit down," Ray suggested.

"I need to get cleaned up first," Kai replied.

"You gonna be okay?" Tyson asked. "You look a little unsteady."

Kai lifted a hand slowly to his head and closed his eyes. "I'm a bit concussed..." he admitted quietly. "My vision's playing up."

"Which is why you should maybe sit down a while," Ray commented. Kai shrugged with a weak groan just wanting to lie down and sleep, despite knowing he couldn't. "Come on," Ray insisted. "Come sit down for a while. Clean up when you feel a little better. How's that sound?"

Dazed and starting to get light headed, Kai nodded slowly. "...'Kay," he said quietly. "Just, don't let me sleep..."

"Piece o' cake," Tyson stated. "Keeping you awake will be a cinch."

Kai opened one eye and gave him a pointed look. "That's not an invitation to annoy the hell out of me, Tyson," he warned the younger boy.

"Oh, like he needed one," Ray commented as Tyson burst out laughing.

Kai grunted. It turned into a pained moan as Tyson's loudness made his head throb. Max grabbed him as he swayed slightly. "I got you, buddy," he told Kai.

"You have to meet my brother," Tyson told Kai as they helped him through to the others where he could sit down and take it easy.

"Brother?" Kai asked quietly. He didn't even know Tyson had a brother.

"Yup. My big brother Hiro," Tyson confirmed brightly. He was a few feet ahead so he could open the door for them. "You'll like him!"

"Yeah, he's quieter than Tyson," Ray muttered so only Kai and Max would hear him.

"Thank god for that," Kai murmured.

"What's so funny?" Tyson asked as Ray and Max laughed.

"Your face," Max teased, sticking his tongue out at Tyson.

"And yours isn't?" Tyson countered.

Max just laughed. "No, I'm just cute."

"Need anything?" Hilary asked Kai once they'd gotten him settled on the couch and Tyson promptly proceeded to chase Max around the house intending to tickle him.

"Sleep," Kai joked quietly and shook his head. "No thanks."

"Okay. Just take it easy," Hilary responded. "And if you need anything just ask."

Kai nodded, "Thanks and sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it," Hilary responded waving it off brightly. Tyson caught up to Max as they passed through the room and both boys fell to the floor in a laughing heap. Kai smiled slightly as he watched them before resting his head back against the couch. He wondered how Bryan and Tala were doing at the hospital and if they'd still be pissed off that he'd snuck out. They definitely would have noticed his absence by now.

"KAI!" Tala's voice yelled from the front door. "You are in so much trouble right- piss off, Bryan. I can open the door myself! Kai! What the hell do you think you're doing leaving the hospital like tha- No, Bryan! I'm gonna strangle him with that, give it back!"

"Okay, first of all, you need two hands to strangle someone with a scarf and secondly, I don't believe that for a second with how worried you were about him," Bryan's voice could just be heard.

"Oh great," Kai muttered, "Two more headaches heading straight for me."

"I can try to stall them for you," Ray offered quietly.

"Thanks, but there's not much point," Kai told him. "They'll get me sooner or later."

"Kai!" Tala snarled as he entered the room and saw the younger Russian. His arm was in a cast and held up with a sling. Bryan followed holding Kai's scarf after he'd confiscated it from the redhead. "You shouldn't have left the hospital!" Tala began to lecture Kai, "Especially not on your own! After what happened? What the hell were you thinking? And after I got Bryan to lay off, this is how you thank us? You stupid... reckless... agh! Why can't you just co-operate?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "I had to get that chip to Kenny so he could start analysing it. Plus, as you're well aware, I don't like hospitals. I had no intention of staying in there any longer than necessary. The only reason I stuck around for the length of time I did was to see if you were alright." Tala looked like he was about to start tugging at his hair he was so irritated. Bryan took the opportunity to speak up and pointed out to Kai that they were worried about him.

Ray turned to Lee and Max. "Remember what we discussed at the pool, when Lee voted Mariah and Max and I said Kai?" he said quietly. "Well, I'm changing my vote to Tala."

Kai stood up quickly and faced Tala and Bryan. "Despite what you two seem to believe, I do NOT need babysitters!" he snapped in Russian.

"We know that," Bryan responded, also in Russian. "But you have a concussion, which makes you a bit more vulnerable. Alright? We just don't want anything to happen to you. You know if something did happen it would result in a lot of bodies and us being arrested."

Kai scoffed. "I appreciate your concern. But what happened back there wasn't that big a deal, with the exception of Tala's arm."

"My arm?" Tala exploded, also in Russian. "You were concussed and almost char-grilled and you say it wasn't a big deal?"

"A slight bang to the head and the flames didn't touch me!"

"That's only because Bryan hauled your ass out the way!" Tala responded. He sounded angry, frustrated, exasperated. But there was something else, almost hidden by the anger. It was a genuine concern and complete relief that Kai was actually alright, apart from the concussion. Tala seemed to have noticed the mask had slipped a little as he looked away scowling.

"Will you just stop pushing so hard?" Bryan asked Kai. "Try to be a little more careful?"

"Define careful," Kai challenged him. "Sitting around doing nothing? Trying to pretend that everything is normal?"

"No, I know you couldn't just leave a threat like that," Bryan responded, "But careful as in watch your own back a little more."

Kai looked away. "Tala's the one you should be telling all this. He came out of it worst."

Tala growled, but didn't comment. "Look at it this way, Kai. If you throw yourself into trouble to protect your friends and something happens to you, who's going to look after them?" Bryan asked, gesturing to Kai's team who were all staring in confusion because they had no idea what was being said. Except Hilary who did have some understanding of the conversation. "I know it's impossible to demand you never get yourself hurt and stupid to expect you to stop looking out for them. That's not what we're asking of you. All we want is for you to look after yourself as well."

Kai growled. "Believe it or not, I'm used to doing that. I've had to take care of myself ever since I was a kid. I survived Biovolt the first time, before you guys were even there, then I survived staying with Voltaire and then Biovolt once again. So my luck may have been running a little thin recently. That still doesn't change the fact that, until fairly recently, I had no one but myself to depend on!"

"That's not what we're talking about," Tala spoke up, "The concussion, almost getting burnt and sneaking out the hospital were just the last straw. When they were all ill, you completely neglected yourself. We got on your case about it then, but you don't seem to understand how serious it is. You're always holding them in higher regard than yourself. We want you to understand that your own safety and well-being are just as important."

"They're all I've got!" Kai shouted suddenly clenching his fists. "They were the first ones to see any good in me, even before you guys." He looked down. "If anything happens to them, I won't just suffer from their loss. I'll lose a part of myself too..."

Tala backed down. "We understand that," Bryan assured Kai. "But YOU matter too. You matter to us and to them."

Kai sighed and his gaze drifted away to the side. "I'm tired," he said quietly dropping the Russian so everyone could understand him now and officially ending the discussion.

Bryan looked at Tala, who nodded. "Alright," he agreed to let the matter drop.

"Tala!" Tyson suddenly spoke up eagerly. "Can I sign your cast?"

"Oh, me too please," Max added. "I've never signed a cast before." Kai sat down quietly on the couch and got comfortable hoping he'd be allowed to sleep now.

"I read somewhere that people with a concussion are allowed to sleep," Hilary told Kai, "As long as they're woken up every so often."

"Music to my ears," Kai replied, "So long as it's not Tyson who wakes me."

"I'll wake you up," Hilary assured him.

Tala, meanwhile, wasn't particularly enjoying being reminded about his arm but had figured what the hell and allowed the others to sign his cast. He regretted it immediately when Bryan decided to join in by writing 'ha ha you idiot' in big letters with a black marker and Tala promptly snatched the marker to throw in Bryan's face. The incident left the others on the floor in stitches because it was permanent marker and the cap was off, leaving Bryan with a black mark under his right eye. Kai smiled as he watched them for a while before getting drowsy and stretching out on the couch, nestled comfortably into the back of it.

Discovering his face had permanent marker on it, Bryan was none too pleased and teased Tala further, stepping it up a notch to the mother-type jokes since he wasn't going to hit Tala for it when the other had a broken arm. Tala was, needless to say, livid, but to Bryan's astonishment Tala didn't act on it and brooded in a corner with the same level of silence Ray was displaying for the rest of the day.

000

Ray watched in horror as Baozen absorbed Driger. "No," he whispered, mortified, dropping to his knees.

"It's over, Ray," Liam stated. "The white tiger belongs to us. And you haven't just lost your bit beast. You've lost everything, your home, your clan's standing in demon society, the council's protection. It's all gone now. With Driger's capture, the war between our clans is finally over and we've won. You were selected to bear the responsibility and you've failed. You let down your clan and your bit beast. You're not deserving of Driger's power."

Ray reached out for his beyblade, but snatched his hand back with cry as a smoking skeleton fell in front of him. Ray swiftly rose to his feet at the sound of agonized screaming and backed away as a green glow approached him. "You let them die," a voice stated coldly.

"No. I couldn't-" Ray began uncertainly.

"You did nothing," the voice pressed.

"I tried..." Ray trailed off. "There was nothing I could do. I tried to stop that one, but they knocked me away. I tried!" Ray gasped as he bumped into something. He tried to turn around but an arm was quickly around his neck, holding him in place. Ray turned his head and looked up. "Boris!" he gasped before trying to escape. Somehow breaking away, Ray spun round. Voltaire was there too, as well as the Avalanchers. Black flames engulfed them then shot towards Ray.

Ray sat up with a gasp. He was in his futon on the dojo floor of Tyson's place. It had been a dream, just a dream. Ray picked up his beyblade and stared at it. Moonlight from the window glinted off the bit's surface. He felt Driger reach out to his mind comfortingly, sensing his distress. Ray looked around. The others were in their futons, sleeping peacefully. Hopefully that meant he hadn't made too much noise. Making sure he wouldn't disturb the others, Ray got out of bed and left the room, padding down the corridor and outside.

Ray sat down against a tree near the pond and stared at the water's surface. It held the image of the moon's reflection like a mirror and he tried to focus on that instead of the sick feeling that had continued to bother him ever since the incident. He idly held up a hand and stared at it, before realising that he was trembling. He clenched a fist to try and stop it and focussed on the pond again. Hearing what almost sounded like a chuffing sound Ray gasped and looked up to see Driger in front of him. He reached out but the instant he made contact the white tiger was gone. Ray gave a dejected sigh and drew up his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around his legs.

_"The symbol of the white tiger had been passed down from generation to generation. And it was Ray, not I, who was selected by my grandfather to bear the responsibility. I was disappointed, but I knew it was in good hands."_

"Is Driger really in good hands?" Ray whispered to night sky's reflection as he remembered Lee's words.

_"Don't they realise that Driger has chosen you? Even if they capture him, he'll find a way to return to you, like he did before."_

Remembering Kai's words, Ray held up his beyblade again and looked at the image on the bit. "You always have found your way back in the past. That time I lost my concentration against Kevin, after the match with Bryan in the Russian tournament, even after you were sealed by the Saint Shields. You've always come back. And when Boris took control of you and forced you to attack me. Why should it be any different if something happens in the future? But I can't help wondering about the what-ifs. What if it is different? What if you don't come back? I... I don't know if I could handle that, Driger. You're my friend and I don't want to lose you. But I don't know if I'm strong enough to protect you. What am I supposed to do?"

The sound of footsteps approached Ray from behind followed by a familiar voice. "How long are you going to keep doubting yourself?"

Ray looked up, "Kai? What are you doing out here?"

"Checking up on you," Kai replied. "So?" Ray looked down, then at his beyblade again, silent and motionless for several moments, before giving a single shrug. "Hn," Kai frowned and turned away. "Come with me." He started towards the main gate. Ray blinked, looking up again then stood to follow, wondering what was up.

000

Kai walked slightly ahead of Ray for about ten minutes at a steady pace, without explanation, before finally coming to a stop on one of the hills just up from the park. Reaching the top, he turned back to face Ray, with his scarf blowing out to the side in the wind. "I trust you've got your launcher as well," he commented.

"Oh," Ray murmured, taking out his beyblade launcher, "Yeah."

"Good," Kai said, pulling out his own and clipping Dranzer to it. "Because I challenge you to a battle and the winner takes Driger."

"Wh-WHAT?" Ray exclaimed backing off a step. Kai was his teammate. His FRIEND! Why would he challenge Ray for Driger. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious," Kai replied. "If you don't think you're capable of protecting Driger then maybe I should just take him off your hands." He raised his launcher and stared Ray directly in the eyes.

Ray stared back at Kai then looked down at the beyblade in his hand. The trembling was back. Driger's image showed up clearly in the moonlight. "No..." Ray murmured. In his mind's eye, he saw his home and the friends he'd grown up with. He saw the white tiger, proud and strong. For the tiger there was no quitting or surrender and Ray wasn't one to back down neither. He didn't want to do this, but he readied his launcher and clicked Driger into place all the same.

"Don't hold back on me, Ray," Kai told him. "If I win, I will claim my prize. I was a bit hunter after all."

Ray shook his head a little, shakily, and raised his launcher. He didn't want this. He didn't know if he could do this. Kai was one of the best bladers he knew and this wasn't training. This was just like the Asian tournament back with Lee when the Bladebreakers were first formed. Once again there was a close friend facing him down, wanting to take his bit beast from him. Ray hated it.

"Let it rip!" Kai shouted, not even bothering with the count down and launched Dranzer. To Ray, it felt like someone else had launched Driger and he stared, dumbfounded, at the spinning beyblades, wondering if it was really happening, or if it was another dream. Dranzer moved in to make the first attack and Kai raised an eyebrow as Driger was knocked out of the fight and back to Ray's hand without any effort. He looked at Ray. "That was pathetic." Ray just blinked and looked at his beyblade, still unable believe he was out in the middle of the night facing Kai. He stuttered wordlessly as he looked up at the Russian. It had been pathetic. He knew that. He REALLY didn't want to do this. "Take this seriously!" Kai told him firmly. "What would you have done if I was one of the Panthers?" Kai caught Dranzer in his hand and reloaded his launcher. "This is your last warning. Fight me, or you WILL lose Driger! Forever!"

Ray gasped and backed off another step remembering his dream. There was no way Kai could possibly know. Could he? But fighting Kai and fighting the Panthers was different. Or at least it was normally. Normally a match against Kai was only training. This was an actual fight. "I don't want to fight you though. You're my friend," Ray stated, finding his voice again.

"Right now that means nothing," Kai replied. "Right now I'm your enemy. Now fight me!"

Ray's gaze dropped to his beyblade again and he stared at Driger. Remembering every time he lost the white tiger, Ray tightened his hold. He then focussed on the first time it had happened, back with Kevin. _"So, Ray. I guess you forgot that you lose control of your bit beast for good if you only fight half-heartedly, huh?"_ Ray prepared to launch again, meeting Kai's gaze determinedly. He'd forgiven Kevin for that fight already but right now he was actually thankful. Whether Ray wanted to fight Kai or not he had to give it his all, or he'd lose everything. Driger would leave, Kai would lose all respect for him and he'd be seriously letting down his clan. He'd have to give it his very best, then if he lost this fight he could at least say he went down fighting.

Kai narrowed his eyes and raised his launcher, "Three, two, one, let it rip!"

"Go, Driger!" Ray called out he launched his beyblade. Without any hesitation this time he sent his blade straight at Kai's. _Kai's got more stamina than I do, so I have to make the fight as short as possible or I'm in trouble._ Sending Driger in for a head-on charge, Ray then had his blade circle around sharply to another angle at the last possible moment, hoping to catch Kai off guard.

At Driger's movement, Kai caught on to Ray's plan and evaded. His blade clipped a loose stone on the ground and used that to take to the air. "Come on, Dranzer!" he shouted and the red Phoenix rushed out with a cry. Now at full power, Kai lunged forward at Ray with his own counterattack. Ray clenched his fists as he concentrated and had Driger let loose an attack he'd only ever used against Lee, Dark Lightning, at the exact instant Dranzer was in range. "Risky move, Ray," Kai said, jumping up out of the way with Dranzer mirroring his movements. He was able to avoid the full brunt of Ray's attack, but didn't come out of it unscathed. Ray didn't reply, focussing entirely on the two beyblades. He'd hoped Dranzer would be a little stunned after that attack, giving him a good opportunity to strike, but Kai had managed to avoid most of it. Ray switched tactic increasing Driger's speed and had Driger circle around and attack Dranzer from behind at high speed. Kai landed with a neat back flip and followed Driger's movements keenly with his eyes. Even though Dranzer was out, Kai still hadn't switched gears and was waiting for the right opportunity. The blades clashed and Kai gave ground before pulling back and rebounding with more power.

As his blade was knocked back Ray stumbled slightly, but went straight back in at Kai, calling out the white tiger in the process. "Get him, Driger!"

"Now we're talking," Kai smirked, looking up at the white tiger, "Dranzer!" The Phoenix flapped his wings and the air temperature began to rise, forming murky clouds in the otherwise clear sky. It grew even darker as the moon and stars disappeared from sight. Dranzer disappeared through the clouds and his blade vanished from view as the battleground was covered in shadow.

Ray gasped, glancing around, and then closed his eyes, concentrating on listening carefully for his opponent. If sight was out then he had no option but to use another sense. He kept Driger moving swiftly and following no particular pattern as a defensive manoeuvre. He couldn't let Kai catch him off guard and nail him, or he'd lose Driger. He was tempted to try and unleash a large blast, but he knew that if he failed to end it with that, he'd lose. It was best to keep his options open and not throw all his energy into one attack.

There was a soft boom above him as the clouds were suddenly blasted away and Dranzer appeared, heading straight for Ray's blade in a dive. His talons glinted in the dim light and his blade crashed down on top of Ray's, sending Driger flying off to the side.

Ray stumbled again, but straightened up and urged Driger to attack. Lightning crackled around Driger's blade and his movement was the same as the Tiger Claw. "Lightning Claw!" The technique Ray and Lee had developed together was only called the Twin Lightning Claw when they used it in unison, but that didn't mean it had to be used together. They'd both had to master it as a solo attack before they could try combining. He'd never actually attempted this move in an actual fight, so he didn't know how reliable the attack would be out of training, but he hoped the unpredictably of it all might help give him an edge. Kai wouldn't expect it.

Kai yelled in shock as the force of the new attack caught him by surprise, forcing both him and Dranzer back. The ground was starting to rumble now with the pressure of the two forces and a wind was picking up. Putting his foot down, Kai forced his way through the attack and clashed head on with Ray. Ray growled as he put some more energy into his blade to push back. A nearby streetlamp started to flicker as the power levels of the battle increased. Kai's body started to glow red as he channelled his energy into Dranzer and every muscle in his body tensed up. Dranzer screeched and swung his head round, smashing Driger in the face with his crest.

Driger snarled furiously and swiped a clawed paw at Dranzer's face as Ray poured more of his energy into the blade, trying to push Kai back. One claw caught Dranzer just under the eye and the Phoenix let out an angry hiss. Kai winced as he felt pain under his own eye and a drop rolled down his cheek. Growling, he spun round and sent out a rush of power which whipped through the air like a gale. Dranzer grabbed Driger in his talons and slung the tiger down the hill towards a large pond, going straight after him. Ray staggered back before snarling as he dug his foot into the ground. Driger righted himself out and turned to face Dranzer. Ray threw in even more energy to Driger, who ducked behind Dranzer at the last possible second and then went for another Lightning Claw as Ray aimed to send Dranzer into the water.

The plan worked. Caught off guard, Dranzer didn't see the attack coming and screamed in pain as it connected with his back. The force sent him rolling over several times, before skipping across the water's surface and landing in it. Kai hit the water hard and disappeared. "Gotcha," Ray murmured breathlessly. Perhaps he was throwing in more energy than was wise, but if it stopped Kai...

000

"Well, well, look who's out without his bodyguards," Hughie commented, watching the wielder of the white tiger bit from a distance. "I can't believe how stupid he is to come out here without them."

"Doesn't mean he's alone," Omar commented from Hughie's right. "That guy he's facing is a nasty piece of work and you don't want to set him off."

"Don't be such a wuss, Omar," Kathleen spoke up behind them, looking bored as she flipped through a magazine in the lamplight.

"Do we ambush them then?" Blane asked.

Liam shook his head. "Not yet. They're busy. We wouldn't want to be rude," he stated, smirking. "Let them bring each other down. When they're weakened, we'll go in and finish Ray off." The others agreed and waited.

000

The tenseness in Ray's shoulders dropped and he wondered if maybe he'd gone too far as he grew a bit concerned for Kai and he started to make his way over. A single ripple passed over the surface of the lake and steam began to rise slowly into the air. The ground started to rumble, disturbing the otherwise calm surface of the water, which quickly turned choppy with waves emanating from the centre. The steam grew hotter and in a sudden burst of power, Kai and Dranzer re-emerged from the water. The Phoenix cried out loudly as his body turned to flames and his blade switched gears for his most powerful attack yet. "Volcano Emission!" Kai yelled.

Caught off guard, Ray and Driger were thrown back. The tiger growled as he rose to his feet and watched both Kai and Dranzer. Ray got to his feet too with his head down as he tried to formulate a new plan of attack. Fire was weak against water and that hadn't worked. He was in serious trouble if he didn't step it up a notch. Decision made, Ray looked up again. Steam was still moisture, if he was quick enough, then perhaps... "Dark Lightning!" Ray commanded, throwing a huge amount of energy into his blade.

The two blades clashed, sending out waves of power and dust and rubble into the air, which crackled loudly with electricity. As Kai landed on the ground, he felt it give way beneath himself and Ray and the two bladers fell down into the large crater they'd just made. The dust swallowed both Dranzer and Driger and for a moment it was impossible to see what had happened. Ray was completely unsteady on his feet as he stood up again having fallen over when the ground gave way. Darkness was creeping in on his vision and he knew he'd thrown too much energy into that last attack to manage another. It was all over if that attack hadn't done the job and he anxiously waited for the dust to clear, coughing a little and short of breath. The murky image of two beyblades soon appeared as the dust fell away, both of them wobbling badly. On the other side of the crater, Kai sat back against a large rock and looked up at Dranzer. The Phoenix crooned quietly and disappeared back into his bit. His blade wobbled more and then it tipped to the side and rolled to a stop. Closing his eyes, Kai sighed and rested his head back against the rock. A tired smile appeared on his lips.

Driger returned to his bit, the blade spinning a few more moments, before coming to a stop. Ray dropped to his knees, staring in disbelief. "Driger... I... I won?"

"Mmhm," Kai nodded tiredly. "I knew you could do it."

Ray looked at Kai. "You..." He looked at the beyblades again. "Ohh..." Kai had backed him into the proverbial corner to make him lash out, so that Ray could see for himself that he could protect Driger. "You didn't hold back?" Ray checked.

Kai shook his head. "No, I didn't." He opened his eyes and looked at Ray. "Your desire to protect Driger gave you the extra strength you needed to win. You just had to believe in yourself."

"I didn't... I wasn't sure I..." Ray trailed off and sighed. Ever since Bernard had captured him, Ray hadn't had his usual confidence. The series of events that had followed hadn't helped at all. He'd tried to hide it, but apparently the team captain had seen right through him. "Thank you, Kai."

Kai smiled again. "You're welcome." With a grunt, he forced himself to his feet and went to pick up Dranzer. His blade had sustained some heavy damage, which didn't surprise Kai. It had been the best battle he'd had in a long time, even if he had lost. It wasn't all about winning after all. He would take what he'd learned from this battle and use that knowledge in the future.

Ray moved to retrieve Driger, but before he'd even touched his beyblade another one knocked it away from him. Ray gasped and turned his head to look where the mystery blade had come from. "Liam... What are you..." Ray trailed off as he noticed the rest of the Panthers were with their captain.

Liam's beyblade returned to his outstretched hand. Ray turned and walked over to pick up Driger. "Doing here?" Liam guessed. "What do you think I'm doing here? I came to collect my new bit beast."

"Your new bit beast?" Ray asked, memories of his dream coming back to him. "You think it'll be that easy?"

"Well, yeah," Hughie spoke up. "You can barely stand. Taking the white tiger from you will be a breeze."

"Thanks for making it so much easier, man," Omar commented to Kai. "We should really find a way to repay you. Have you learned yet that he's part demon, that we're all part demon? Did you know that there's a demon council and that his clan banished ours from the council's protection? We faced years of persecution, all because of them. They're not so innocent, huh? I told you that you might not be so keen to fight their battles."

"Your clan was banished because your war-mongering was endangering everyone," Ray spoke up. He didn't care that Kai was there. In fact, he wanted Kai to know the full story. "And through my travels I have heard both sides. I still say your ancestors were wrong. Your ancestors brought on the persecution by ignoring the council's laws and putting everyone at risk. The laws are in place to protect us all. Picking fights with the humans just because they're human is wrong and asking for retaliation. It gives us all a bad name. You're just aggravating the situation."

"Shut up and hand over your blade," Blane interrupted.

"Co-operate without a fuss and we may just let you continue to live in White Tiger Hills," Kathleen commented with a wink.

Ray frowned. Kai stepped wordlessly in front of Ray and fixed the Panthers with a hard stare. "Kai?" Ray asked quietly, while the Panthers raised an eyebrow at the gesture.

"I don't believe this," Omar commented, smirking. "You're still going to butt in? Protect him? Even knowing what he is?"

"What makes you think I care about that?" Kai said in a low voice.

"It won't work, Omar. I already told them everything," Ray commented, swaying slightly. His vision was getting worse, but still he tried to fight it. Now was not the time. "I told them all about where our two clans came from."

"You'll break the laws yourself then?" Omar sneered. "Aren't we high and mighty? I don't expect any different from a White Tiger."

"I trust them. That's not against... the laws..." Ray responded. "But you can't use it to... drive a wedge between my friends... and I."

"Oh my, you're about to drop," Hughie laughed. "We haven't even touched you yet."

"And you're not going to get the chance either," Kai growled.

"How many times until it sinks in that this has nothing to do with you humans?" Omar snarled.

"Though you are cute for one," Kathleen commented with laugh.

"Kitty, this is neither the time nor place," Liam commented as he walked around the edge of the crater to another angle, so that Kai wasn't between him and Ray. Despite the damage it had sustained, Kai clipped Dranzer to his launcher, glancing back and forth between Liam and the other Panthers.

Blane moved to stand opposite Liam so that Kai and Ray were surrounded. "There's something you should know about us," Hughie told Kai. "We only took up beyblading for the sake of taking the bit beast. Most of our battles don't involve them at all."

Kai smirked, his competitiveness reawakened. "Is that so?" he asked. The thought of a physical fight didn't faze him in the least. His only concern was Ray.

"This is your last chance to butt out," Liam told Kai, "We came to deal with him, but if you don't stand aside then we'll just have to take you down too." Kai's response was to take on a defensive stance. He never had been good with being told what to do. "So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Liam asked. Blane jumped down into the crater to attack Kai then Liam went for Ray. Ray gasped and jumped to the side, out of the way, but as he landed he stumbled and fell to the ground, completely out cold.

"You didn't even touch him," Omar sneered, running down to snatch Ray's beyblade, which the latter was clutching even while unconscious.

"Don't you dare!" Kai snarled, grabbing Blane and swinging him round to throw at Omar. As the two collided, Kai went for Liam, kicking his feet out from under him and sending him to the ground. Kai then stood over Ray protectively. "Stay back. I'm warning you!"

"I can't understand why you're getting so worked up about something that doesn't concern you," Hughie commented, making his way around to try from another angle. Blane, Omar and Liam got to their feet, doing the same thing. It was immediately clear that they were intending to use the fact that they had Kai outnumbered to their advantage.

"It concerns Ray and therefore me," Kai replied. "Obviously you wouldn't understand because you don't know what loyalty is." Liam made the first move, aiming to bypass Kai, going straight for Ray. Kai responded with a well-timed slap across the eyes, causing Liam to stumble right into a fist in the gut. Kai shoved him away straight after. While Kai dealt with Liam, Omar rushed in for the blade. "Little bastard!" Kai snarled, swinging his leg round in time and kicking Omar in the jaw. Kai didn't care if he did any damage. These guys were asking for it.

It continued like this for a few moments with the Panthers trying to get past Kai, only to be knocked back, viciously, by Kai. Even Kathleen moved in for an attempt. "You're acting like some mother animal protecting her young," Omar sneered at Kai.

Taken aback slightly, Kai stopped and snorted in fake amusement before punching Omar right in the face. "Yeah, well you lot are like a pack of vultures," he snarled, "Stubborn and thick-headed. Back off!"

"My nose! He broke my nose!" Omar wailed, stumbling away with both hands over his face as blood gushed from his nose. Blane snarled and threw a punch of his own at Kai's face, while Liam used the commotion to cover his next attempt at snatching Driger. Blane's fist never reached Kai's face as the Russian's eyes glinted dangerously. A sudden shockwave sent the Panthers flying back in all directions, into the wall of the crater. The air around them suddenly started to grow hot.

"What's happening?" Kathleen gasped as she scrabbled to her hands and knees.

"Weaklings," Kai growled. "Making out you're something special." The smirk turned into a sneer. "You have no idea." Outside the crater, the surrounding trees suddenly burst into flames.

"He's different from before," Liam gasped in surprise, while Hughie went in for another attack regardless. Kai cocked his head slightly and Hughie stopped abruptly, as if he'd been frozen. His hair and clothes started to singe as Kai turned his gaze on him.

Omar gasped, "Of course! That's why he doesn't care if his friend is part-demon! Screw this, I'm outta here! I told you he was a nasty piece of work!" Omar clambered up the crater and legged it.

"Omar! Get back here you little chicken!" Kathleen shouted after the boy as Blane and Liam moved in to try and help Hughie.

The sneer on Kai's face widened. "You should heed his advice," he told them, as Hughie suddenly found himself free again. "You're playing with the big leagues now."

Hughie was quick to follow Omar. "Hughie! Not you too!" Kathleen gasped. She looked back at Kai after watching her teammate run away and then focussed her gaze on Ray's unconscious form. Kai had been the one who'd lost their match and Ray was the one passed out. They shouldn't be having this much trouble. Rather than darting in, like they'd been trying the whole time, Kathleen opted for a slow and careful approach while Blane and Liam attacked Kai. She hoped that by moving slowly she wouldn't draw Kai's attention to herself. Her heart raced as she got to about an arm's length from Ray. She was in range now and reached out to pry the blade from his hand.

Another hand suddenly appeared from behind Kathleen, catching her loosely round the neck. Both Blane and Liam had been cut off by flames that had appeared in front of them. Kai trailed one finger half way across Kathleen's neck, leaving a light burn on her skin. "You're smart," he mused quietly. "Don't go doing something stupid. You've got no one to hide behind if this turns ugly."

Kathleen hissed at the burn and moved her hand away, more terrified than she'd ever been before in her life. There was no mistaking the raw power weighing down heavily in the air pressure. It felt like it was crushing her. But there was something bugging her. She knew her teammates would back her up if she was in a bind, but never to this extent and they were family! "Why would you go so far?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly in her fear.

"To protect what's important to me," Kai replied quietly, removing his finger from her throat. His hand hovered just over it however, to stop her from making any sudden moves. "If you had suffered as I have suffered, you would understand. The anger, the hatred and the desire to destroy anything that threatens what little I have left."

Kathleen backed away from Kai and Ray. "What's important," she whispered. She closed her eyes and looked at her teammates when she opened them again then turned away. She glanced over at Ray and then snorted. "This whole thing is stupid," she decided. "He didn't banish us." She took out her beyblade and looked at the caracal on the bit. "What's important," she repeated. "I used to have my own life. I hated beyblading. I thought it was stupid. But then I was selected for this war. They gave me Yemzen, as my partner." Kathleen gave another snort. "I don't understand the bond you guys have with your bit beasts. I want it with mine." She looked at Kai briefly then back at her teammates. "I'm done with this. I'm bored of toying with them and I'm sick of the fighting. It's not worth it. And we've managed this long without the demon council's protection. It's not even our battle. I'm leaving," she decided and climbed out of the crater at the opposite side from Omar and Hughie. She paused briefly, looking at her blade then turned back to Kai. "What's your name?" She thought she'd heard Ray call him Kai, but she wanted to be sure and to know his full name.

The flames around the crater died away, allowing her to leave when she wanted to. "My name is Kai. Kai Hiwatari."

Kathleen nodded. "Kathleen Green," she told Kai as a courtesy. "I'm going to train and bond with Yemzen. I'd like to face you, in a fair match, one day. I'm not going to lie, you truly terrify me, but more than that, I respect you."

The surprise wasn't shown, but the gratitude slowly made its way into Kai's eyes. Smirking slightly, he nodded. "I look forward to it, Kathleen Green."

"Kathleen!" Blane called as the girl turned away. "You can't leave! What do you think you're doing? You were given that bit beast for the war. You can't just take it and leave."

"Key word, Blane, GIVEN," Kathleen responded. "And for your information, Yemzen's a 'she' and 'her' not an 'it'. And you can take your protests and shove them. You know, I was quite happy in school with my friends until the elders pulled me out for the training and this whole stupid fight. I'm not fighting their battles for them. Ray was right. It's just war-mongering. And I don't want to be a part of that anymore. Yemzen was given to me. She's my partner. And I've decided we're going to walk our own path."

"Kathleen," Blane pressed and tried to follow her.

"Go away, Blane!" Kathleen snapped before running from them as fast as she could, disappearing into the night. Blane and Liam looked at Kai and Ray briefly, before heading after the girl to try and convince her to change her mind. Obviously Kai wasn't going to back down. They'd have to try and catch Ray another time when Kai wasn't nearby.

With the Panthers now gone, Kai lowered his guard and dropped down to sit on the ground by Ray. There was no way he'd be able to carry the other teen back to Tyson's. He felt dizzy with exhaustion. Digging around in his pocket as his mind started to get hazy Kai pulled out his phone and rang a number. "Pick up..." he mumbled.

There was a long pause before a sleepy voice answered on the other end. "Hello?" Hilary asked. "Kai?" she then asked after just enough time to check the caller ID on her cell-phone and sounding a bit more awake. "Oh my gosh, where are you?" Clearly she'd only just noticed his absence. That was something weird to wake up to. If he wasn't asleep, he should have at least been nearby and if he was nearby there'd be no reason to phone. So something had to be up and that worried Hilary.

"Sorry..." Kai mumbled weakly. "...The park... Lake... Can't carry him..." His vision grew dark round the edges and his eyes slid shut. "Help..." his voice trailed away and there was a clatter as his phone landed on the ground. Kai slumped over and went out like a light.

000

"Kai?" Hilary asked worriedly. She looked around the room again, more carefully this time. Ray was also gone and Lee was awake and appeared to be half-listening to her. _Probably for anything to do with Ray,_ she realised. Hilary had noticed how protective Lee was of Ray during that day, not even letting people speak about things that might bother the latter. It made her wonder why Lee wasn't with Ray right then with how much he had been hovering around the other teen. Perhaps he'd missed him leaving and didn't know where Ray was. Or maybe Ray was feeling crowded and wanting space. There was no way to know until she found Kai and Ray and the clatter and lack of response from the other end of the line had her seriously concerned. "Lee? Can you help me wake some of the others? Something's happened, Kai and Ray need help. Kai said something about not being able to carry him."

Lee nodded and got to his feet immediately, choosing to wake Mariah and Bryan. "What's going on?" Max asked sleepily as he sat up, rubbing one eye.

"Kai and Ray are at the park and need some help," Hilary answered. "I'm not sure what happened. Kai said he couldn't carry him back, asked for help, there was a bit of a clatter at the other end and now there's no answer." She frowned as she looked around. Tala's arm was broken, so there wouldn't be much he could do. But he probably wouldn't be happy at not being kept in the loop. Tyson was hell to wake up. They didn't exactly need everyone there though, did they? She hadn't hung up the phone and listened again for anything. "Kai?" she asked again, a little louder. It was enough to rouse the lighter sleepers of the group. Still with no answer she felt her anxiety increase a great deal. She was actually afraid to hang up the call.

"Let's move," Lee spoke up. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Me neither," Bryan replied. "Especially since Kai isn't answering." Hilary nodded, scribbling a quick note for those who hadn't woken up, just in case, and left with Lee, Bryan, Mariah and Max. She didn't hang up, still listening for anything on the other end. She worried about what had happened and what might happen when she couldn't hear. Hilary did try to prompt a response a couple of times, but not often as she spent more time jogging with the others to get to the park as soon as possible.


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note: dedication to okami1001. Thanks for the review.

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 20

"Okay, let's spread out," Bryan suggested as the group reached the park. "Hilary. Hang up and try calling Kai back. Hopefully we'll be able to hear his phone ringing."

As Bryan spoke Max wandered up a small hill to have a look. He gasped when he found a large crater just over the crest. "I found them!"

Hilary hung up and rushed over with the others. There was evidence of fire around the crater and at the bottom of the crater Kai and Ray were both lying unconscious on the ground. "Kai!" Hilary gasped, rushing down as Mariah rushed to Ray. "What on earth happened here?" Hilary wondered aloud as she tried to wake Kai up.

Bryan slid down into the crater and took in the scene around him. "Looks like there's been a beybattle. A serious one." He went over to Kai and Ray. "Are their blades here?" He was relieved when he saw Dranzer on his launcher at Kai's side, but then noticed the damage. It was extensive.

"Ray's holding Driger," Mariah commented supporting Ray's head in her lap and looking up at the top of the crater, watching her brother walking around it looking at the ground. He moved away picking something up then came down the crater to join them, slipping whatever it was into his pocket. "What did you find?" Mariah asked as Lee crouched next to her.

"Doesn't matter right now," Lee told her as he checked Ray over for injury. There were minor injuries but nothing to cause him to lose consciousness. "He's exhausted," Lee told Mariah and looked at Kai. There'd been something different about Kai since he'd returned from the little mission the three Russians had voluntarily undertaken, but it was stronger now and Lee still couldn't put his finger on it. "I'll carry Ray."

"And I've got Kai," Bryan said, lifting the younger Russian easily into his arms. Hilary picked up Kai's blade, launcher and phone.

"Think they were fighting each other?" Max asked, since both beyblades were damaged, yet the bit beasts were still intact. If it had been an enemy, Dranzer and Driger could have been taken.

"Who knows?" Lee shrugged before he lifted Ray up. "Let's just get them back and wait for them to wake up. We can ask them what happened then." Bryan nodded and made his way out of the crater.

"Let's take them to my place," Max suggested. "It's closer and they can sleep there without being disturbed. I've got a spare room with two beds."

"It's the middle of the night," Mariah pointed out as Lee left the crater with Ray. "Won't your parents mind?"

"My mom's in America right now and dad won't mind," Max replied.

"Oh, okay," Mariah agreed. She was keen to have Ray somewhere where he could recover as soon as possible and she wanted to corner her brother anyway. Lee was hiding something and she wasn't going to tolerate it. He'd found something and she would learn what it was, one way or another. Taking one last look at the crater, Max led the group away.

000

Reaching his house Max let himself in with the spare key. The spare bedroom was downstairs at the back and he opened the door for Bryan and Lee. "I'm just gonna tell my dad what's going on. I'll be right back."

Lee nodded and put Ray on one of the beds before turning to Mariah. He knew she was going to badger him so rather than letting her even start he reached into his pocket and took out what he'd found at the park, holding it out for them all to see. It was one of Ray's beyblades. The one he'd had when he first joined the Bladebreakers and had used until he upgraded to the Driger V. He'd brought it from China, along with the Driger V, as a spare in case something happened to the new blade Kenny had sent him. It had been among the items missing from the hotel room after it had been broken into. "I don't think they were alone," Lee stated.

"The Panthers!" Mariah hissed, frowning as she thought of Kathleen. "I'll rip that bitch to shreds next time I see her!"

"Calm down before you wake them up," Lee told her quietly. He wasn't happy about it either, but he didn't want to disturb Ray and Kai.

Mariah huffed and stepped out of the room dragging Lee with her. "How can I calm down when Ray's in that state? What would have happened if we hadn't come out looking for him when we did? Those pests are really crossing the line and I'm tired of doing nothing about it!"

"We don't know where they are," Lee reminded Mariah, his own anger seeping through, but held back enough to assure his sister that it wasn't directed at her. "We tried tracking them before, remember? It didn't work. What they lack in beyblading skills they make up for in their ability to run away and cover their tracks. We don't have any choice but to let them come to us. We just need to keep a closer eye on Ray. I'll speak to him later about not staying close and sneaking off, alright?"

Mariah folded her arms. "Fine, I guess there really is nothing else we can do." Looking back at the room door she frowned. "There is something that's got me confused though..."

"And what's that?" Lee asked.

Pushing the door open and looking back into the room Mariah watched Ray sleep. "If the Panthers were there and Ray and Kai ended up unconscious," she looked back at her brother. "... Why didn't they take Driger? That's what they've been after this whole time. It would have been the perfect opportunity."

"I don't know, Mariah. There could be any number of reasons. Maybe they were disturbed. Maybe they'd already left. We'll have to wait for Ray and Kai to wake up and ask them about it," Lee responded. He frowned thoughtfully for a moment then spoke again. "Does Kai seem different to you?"

Mariah looked into the room again this time at Kai. "I wasn't going to say anything, but since you've mentioned it, yeah." She rubbed one of her arms. "I know we can trust him, but for some reason I feel...edgy around him now. You feel it too?"

Lee nodded. "Something's changed about him. It feels sort of familiar. I just can't put my finger on it. I noticed as soon as he came back. I'm pretty sure Ray noticed something too, but he hasn't really been himself for a while now."

"Like you said, we'll just have to wait," Mariah mused. "Until then, all we can do is just come up with theories."

"You should get some rest, Mariah," Lee commented.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to speak to Bryan about something," Lee told her. "I'll turn in after that. Don't worry."

"I've set up some blankets and pillows in the living room for you guys," Max said as he looked round the corner. "It's not ideal, but it's all we can do at such short notice."

"That's great, Max, thank you," Mariah told him with a smile. As the blonde disappeared again, Mariah turned back to her brother. "Okay, Lee. Just make sure you do turn in."

"Hey, I'm the older sibling. I'm the one supposed to be fussing over you," Lee teased lightly.

Mariah giggled and stuck her tongue out at him. "Night big brother," she chirped and headed through to the living room.

"Night," Lee called after her softly then headed into the room. He passed on Max's message, but asked Bryan if he could have a word before the other turned in. Bryan agreed and suggested that they step out of the house to speak, so as not to disturb the others.

000

"What happened to Kai earlier?" Lee asked once he and Bryan were outside and a good few feet from the house. "He's changed somehow since you guys went to take care of that threat."

Bryan put his hands in his pockets and kicked a loose stone. "I wish I knew. The building came down and it should have crushed us but we somehow managed to avoid that. When we came to, Kai seemed off but we thought it was just from the concussion."

"What I'm referring to has nothing to do with his behaviour. Something about him just feels different. And it's gotten stronger now."

Bryan glanced hesitantly at him. "There was something else just before we got out. Another explosion sent flames through the corridor towards us. But instead of getting out, Kai stood and watched it. I had to grab him and pull him out the way."

"Shock?" Lee asked guessing at what could cause such a reaction.

The Russian shook his head. "No. The only way I can describe it is he was entranced by it."

"D'you think they're connected?" Lee asked then frowned as something suddenly occurred to him. "Do YOU sense anything different about him?"

Bryan raised an eyebrow, "Sense? No, I don't. Why?"

"Hmm, maybe it's just us then..." Lee mused. "But both Mariah and I have definitely sensed a change and I suspect Ray has too. Same with Gary and Kevin."

"What kind of change?" Bryan asked. "What are you getting at?"

"I can't quite put my finger on it. Mariah says it makes her feel edgy. It's like his aura changed. Imagine you walk past a statue every day. You don't really pay any particular attention to this statue. Then one day, it's just not there. That's how different it feels around Kai. Something's changed. Dramatically. And I just don't know what."

"Should I be worried?"

"I honestly don't know," Lee answered sincerely. He was about to ask, almost in frustration, why Bryan couldn't sense it, but froze as something else suddenly occurred to him. Now that that particular thought had occurred to him he was almost positive that he recognized the sensation. "It can't be. There's no way..." he murmured. He was almost positive, but not completely and he didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. Lee decided to keep his suspicions to himself for the time-being. Until he knew for sure. "How much do you know about his family? His ancestry?"

"Very little," Bryan replied. "I only know about his father and grandfather." Lee nodded in acceptance. It was just something else he'd have to speak to Kai himself about. "Is he going to be alright?" Bryan asked.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "How should I know?"

Bryan shrugged. "You seem to have a much better idea of what's going on that I do."

"I have some suspicions," Lee admitted. "But I'm keeping them to myself until I know for sure. But in either case, it's hard to say and depends on Kai himself. All we can do is support him."

Bryan nodded. "Well he'll definitely get support from me and the others. Just please keep us in the loop."

Lee looked around to make sure that there was no one nearby to overhear then lowered his voice. "I'll tell you my suspicions and you can help me try and find out if they're right. But you're not to over-react and you need to bear in mind that this is only a theory at the moment."

Bryan took a breath and let it out slowly, "Alright. I'll try to stay calm."

"Demons and semi-demons have this ability to tell each other apart from humans. This change in Kai feels just like that. For some reason he's suddenly holding the aura of a demon," Lee told Bryan, keeping his voice low so that only the other would hear him.

Bryan's jaw dropped open but he managed to stop himself from voicing his shock in his usual loud manner. "A demon?" he asked quietly. "But... How? How is that possible?"

"When I was small my grandfather once told me about a powerful demon so rare that there's only ever one of its kind at any given time," Lee answered. "This demon comes from a family of humans, who have the potential to become the demon, but the chances of them reaching that potential are slim. It all comes down to chance, the right thing happening at the right time. The new one becomes the demon as the previous one dies. But they have to be under a lot of stress and about to die themselves at the exact moment the previous one dies. Not a second before or after. The phoenix demon, always rising from the ashes."

"Phoenix..." Bryan repeated. "Are you sure it's not Dranzer and Black Dranzer you're sensing? Kai has them with him at all times."

Lee shook his head. "It's not a bit beast. They feel different. And like I said, Kai's changed since coming back from that building."

Bryan looked at the floor and frowned. "You mentioned certain conditions," he mused. "Could the building coming down on us have triggered it? Kai did mention something about seeing flames at the time but I dismissed it."

"It's possible. My grandfather would be able to tell right away. But I don't want to waste his time if I'm wrong. But if Kai IS the current Phoenix then he's gonna need to learn to control his power."

The Russian swallowed. "What kind of power are we talking about here? Because if Voltaire gets wind of this it won't go down well."

"That's why I'm keeping my voice down and one of the reasons we're not supposed to be shouting out all the details like the Panthers do," Lee informed Bryan. "In regards to their power I've never met a Phoenix before. Again, my grandfather would know. But I know this, despite starting as a human the Phoenix is considered full-blood."

"Is that a good thing?"

Lee shrugged. "It depends on the individual. For example, I wasn't kidding earlier when I told Ray that the Gargoyle would have torn out his throat if he'd saved it. They really would have. And it would have been as easy for them as it would be for you to snap a bird's neck."

This was a lot to take in at once and Bryan ran a hand through his hair. "I'll keep an eye on him," he said. "If you tell me what I should look out for then I'll do that. And I'll let you tell the others when the time is right."

Lee nodded. "Just keep an eye out for anything odd happening around him."

Bryan returned the nod. "Okay."

"And on a completely different note, you've got ink on your forehead by the way," Lee commented. "Did you know that?"

Bryan blinked then blinked again and looked up, as if he was trying to see his forehead. "That bastard," he muttered and started rubbing across his brow, despite not knowing exactly where the ink was. "Uh...thanks."

"Don't worry about it. Kevin may not go that far, simply because I don't think he's thought of it yet, but he's done his share of making an absolute nuisance of himself. So I know what it's like to have a teammate driving you up the wall. I won't mention it to any of the others," Lee assured Bryan. "I think they were too occupied with Kai and Ray to notice."

"I'll go wash it off then," Bryan said, "While I've still got the chance. We should probably turn in now anyway." Lee nodded his agreement and they headed back in to Max's.

000

He was in a warm bed, not a futon and that puzzled Ray as he started to wake up. Opening his eyes, he saw daylight shining into an unfamiliar bedroom. Ray blinked and wondered how he'd gotten there. He lifted his hand and looked at it, seeing his Driger V blade with the bit intact. This told him there was no call for any panic, so he took his time as he tried to figure out what was going on. He noticed another bed and saw that Kai was in it. Out cold. Completely.

Ray sat up feeling a bit heavy and looked around the room from this new angle. He remembered battling Kai. He remembered winning. He then remembered the Panthers and almost panicked before he reminded himself that Driger was safe. The room was still unfamiliar though and he had no idea where he was. There was nothing else for it. He would have to investigate.

Ray slid himself off the bed to his feet, still holding Driger and opened the door, peering out to the unfamiliar building. He could hear familiar voices and headed in their direction, finding Max speaking to his dad, which told him that this must be Max's place but not how he got there. Lee was there speaking to Mariah, while Hilary spoke with Bryan. It took Ray a couple of moments to realise that Hilary was actually speaking with Bryan in Russian. Ray recognised some of the words even if he didn't understand them.

"Um," he alerted them all to his presence. "How did I get here?"

"Ray!" Mariah gasped in relief, trotting over to him and wrapping her arms round him. "I'm so glad you're okay," she told him. "We found you out in the park unconscious, in the middle of the night and brought you here."

Ray nodded, accepting her explanation and returned her hug. "Kai too?" he asked, puzzled. He distinctly remembered the Panthers turning up, but Driger was still in his hand, perfectly safe. What happened?

"Yeah. We've figured out that the Panthers were there, but that's about all we know. We were hoping you'd be able to fill in the gaps."

"Mm. I was having trouble sleeping, so I went outside. Kai came out, we didn't say much, but what we did say... he wasn't happy about. So he led me to the park for a battle. Completely all-out. No holding back. I used up all my energy in that match and then they turned up. They attacked us... and that's all I remember," Ray told them, concentrating on what had happened. "I managed to avoid a hit and then everything just went all black and the next thing I know I'm in an unfamiliar bed."

Mariah stepped back slightly to look at him. "You and Kai fought? For real?" She couldn't believe it. "Why?"

"I guess you could say he was knocking some sense into me," Ray shrugged. Mariah frowned, not liking the sound of that, but said nothing.

"So, the Panthers attacking you is the last thing you remember?" Max asked.

Ray nodded then looked at Driger, still clutched in his hand. "You said you guys figured out that it had been them," Ray commented. "So does that mean you didn't see them? At all?"

Max shook his head. "No, they were long gone before we arrived."

"Then Kai must have driven them off... But how did you know it was them?"

"I found your old blade that was stolen from our hotel room there," Lee said, pulling the blade from his pocket. "It was up on the rim of the crater."

"They must have dropped it," Ray murmured and wondered why they'd brought it in the first place. He remembered Omar trying to bait him with the Driger V. Was that their game this time too? Had they intended to try and lure him away from Kai? "So what about Kai? He's completely out like a lamp. Is he okay?"

Bryan glanced at Lee before looking at Ray. "We don't know yet. He hasn't shown any signs of waking up since we found him. He managed to phone Hilary last night and tell her where you guys were, but he passed out before he could end the phone call."

Ray moved, gently pulling Mariah with him, to sit down. "So we wait," he guessed. He turned his head, opening his mouth to say something to Lee, thought better of it and then began taking in their surroundings.

000

Pain. Anger. Frustration. Surprise. The will to fight. Not giving up. Pride. Anxiousness. Protect at all costs. Fire. Hatred. Battle. Power. Acceptance. Dark. Tired. Nothing. Can't see. Can't think. What's going on? Confusion. Awake? Asleep? No light. Need light! Warmth. Questions. No answers! Fear.

"Ahh!" Kai shot up in bed with a strangled cry and looked quickly around the room. His head was spinning and breathing erratic as he tried to sort through all the jumbled thoughts and emotions in his head. He gulped in air, forcing himself to calm down and think logically. Okay. He wasn't in the park anymore and he didn't recognise his new surroundings. But this place felt safe and that was encouraging.

A clock on the wall told him that it was almost four and judging by the light in the room, it must have been the afternoon. How long had he been asleep? Why had he been asleep? And how had he ended up here, in a room he'd never seen before? He shivered, feeling cold and still drained of energy. What had happened?

"Kai?" Ray asked poking his head in the door. "Are you okay?"

More shivers wracked Kai's body as he gasped for air, his eyes darting from left to right as he tried to figure things out. Too many questions. Not enough answers. What was wrong with him?

Ray frowned and crossed the room swiftly, resting a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Kai?" He was really concerned for his friend, but he did his best to squash it down and remain calm. Getting worked up wouldn't help.

Kai's gaze turned swiftly to the hand on his shoulder and he followed the arm up until he looked in Ray's eyes. The gasps began to slow down and he sighed as his eyes slid shut. For a moment all was still, before Kai swallowed and opened his eyes again. "Ray..." he said quietly. "Where... What's going on?"

Ray released a sigh of relief. "We're at Max's. They brought us here after finding us at the park since it was closer than the dojo. They as in Max, Bryan, Hilary, Lee and Mariah. Are you alright, Kai? You looked... sorta freaked out there."

"I am..." Kai replied quietly and shook his head. "I don't know why. I'm just...confused. There's so much running through my head and none of it makes sense."

Ray sat down on the edge of the bed. "D'you wanna talk about it? If you get it out loud, it might make more sense. If not, we can sit and be confused together," he attempted some humour with a shrug.

Kai shivered. "What happened last night, after we battled? The Panthers?" He frowned and rubbed his head. "I can't work out what's real, what was a dream and what I'm just imagining now."

"Oh, dude, you don't remember neither?" Ray asked. "We were sorta hoping you could fill in the blanks. The Panthers turned up. They attacked. I passed out. You phoned Hilary and passed out. Then they found us at the park and took us here."

Kai groaned and hung his head, feeling a bit sick. "I remember them attacking and you passing out. I remember making the phone call to Hilary. It's the bit in between that's blank."

"Well, you must have driven them back," Ray told Kai, taking out his beyblade and showing Kai. "Thank you, Kai. It must have been rough for you to end up being asleep so long after."

Kai cracked a tiny smile. "I don't feel like I've slept at all," he admitted. "But you're welcome." He folded his arms and hunched his shoulders. "Why is it so cool in here?"

Ray looked at Kai. "It's not that cool. Are you maybe sick?" he wondered, reaching out to place a hand on Kai's forehead.

"I'm just tired and cold," Kai told him, closing his eyes and allowing Ray to check his temperature.

"Your skin does feel a little cool," Ray commented. "It doesn't feel all that cool to me in here. Maybe it's just 'cause you've been sleeping so long. It's a nice warm day today and we're in the shade here. Wanna try go sit in the sunlight a little while?"

"Doubt it'll do any good," Kai mumbled, but got out of bed anyway, only to stumble and have to catch himself on the bedside unit.

Ray moved to Kai's side to offer support. "Such a pessimist," he teased playfully. "It's nice to sit or lie in the sun on a day like this. It feels great and sunlight's supposed to help your body make vitamin D."

"I'll take your word for it," Kai replied. "But if I'm cold, I'm going back to bed."

"Aw, come on. I told you my heritage and now I'm telling you about a good place to sit. Don't you know what they say about the best seat in the house?" Ray joked.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Should I?"

"They say that if you want the best seat in the house, you have to move the cat," Ray informed him.

Kai smirked, "Yeah. I remember that now."

"Then when I say sitting in the sun is nice, you gotta have more trust in my word than claiming to go back in," Ray stated, pleased with the response he'd drawn from Kai.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it," Kai replied, "So long as I get to sleep if it's warm enough."

"Now you're talking," Ray responded brightly, ready to lead Kai out to the warmest patch, which he already knew of, having occupied it before coming to check on Kai. "By the way, Kai," Ray began in a less cheerful tone, this one taking more of a curious note. "I... Something's changed about you. I noticed it yesterday when you came back... from... that place." Despite getting his confidence in battle and his capabilities back, Ray still wasn't comfortable thinking about the machine that had come so close to killing him and had succeeded in killing others right in front of him. "I'm not sure what, but something's different." Kai looked at him curiously, wondering what Ray was getting at. Ray studied him for a moment then shook his head. "Maybe I'm just imagining it..."

"Too late. You've caught my curiosity," Kai told him, shivering again.

"Well, it's nothing to do with appearance or behaviour, or anything like that. I can't explain it and I can't put my finger on it. You just seem... different. Come on. While the sun's still shining," Ray said suddenly changing the subject. Kai nodded and leaned lightly on Ray's shoulder for support. He would drop the subject just now and bring it up again later.

Settling on the grass, Kai thanked Ray and lay down, soaking in the warmth as it shone down on him. Ray settled nearby and listened for the others. Bryan was annoyed at Tala for some reason and Lee seemed to be the only one clued in on what the issue was. The others had heard Bryan muttering something about the red head and asked about it, but he obviously didn't want to tell them. Their voices could be heard, but not the words and they were moving about. Ray wondered if it had anything to do with the faint red mark he'd noticed on Bryan's forehead that morning. Ray could hear Max burst out laughing, even further away. Closer to hand there were birds singing in the trees. Not a cloud in the sky. Ray decided to focus on that very moment as long as possible instead of thinking about the things that had gone wrong lately.

Blocking out the others, Kai slipped into a peaceful doze, enjoying the fresh air. After what had happened, it was nice to kick back and relax. But he would soon need to leave and take Dranzer to Kenny for repairs. The battle with Ray had really done some damage. It was just as well he hadn't launched Dranzer against the Panthers... Kai's eyes shot open and he sat up. The Panthers. He was remembering them now. They'd spoken to him. Told him things and said other stuff that didn't make any sense. "Kathleen..." Kai mumbled quietly, recalling something about the girl from the previous night.

Ray's shoulders stiffened at the name. That girl made him uneasy with how much she wound up Mariah. Thanks to Kathleen Mariah had redefined the expression 'cat fight' and her manner towards him the night before had confused Ray, because Mariah was nowhere near to see it. "What about her?" Ray asked softly his tone not matching his body language.

"...I spoke to her," Kai replied quietly. "She's... She's left them..." He stood up abruptly. "I have to find her. She knows what happened last night."

"I thought you were tired?" Ray commented without turning his head to face Kai. He was frowning in confusion. Kathleen had left the Panthers? But why?

"I was, but this is a top priority," Kai said quickly. "If she's broken away from the group, then she'll be even harder to find. I have to act fast."

Ray turned his head. "Why did she break away in the first place?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. But if I find out, then I might be able to figure out what happened."

Ray stood up and turned to face Kai, "On your own? Shouldn't you take someone with you?"

"I don't know, but I've got to do something," Kai replied. Suddenly, a smoke alarm started going off from inside Max's house.

Ray frowned and looked to the house before heading back in to find Max's father putting out a small fire on the cooker. "What happened?" Ray asked.

"I have no idea," Taro replied. "I only just turned it on and it caught fire straight away."

Ray frowned again. "Any faults in it?" he wondered, trying to think what could possibly cause it to happen.

"There shouldn't be. It's brand new. I had it delivered and installed here for me."

"Odd. Anything I can do to help?" Ray asked even though the man seemed to have everything under control.

"No thanks, Ray. I'll call the manufacturers." Ray nodded, excused himself and headed back out to where he'd been with Kai. There was no sign of the Russian teen. Ray rested his hands at his hips as he gave an exasperated sigh. "Why am I not surprised?" he wondered aloud as he debated what to do. He could try and go after Kai, but what if he caught up with Kai, they located Kathleen and Mariah found out? He'd probably have to change his vote about the scariest temper once again and agree with Lee. "Bryan'll know what to do," he decided and headed to where the others were.

The group were talking about the cooker fire inside, trying to figure out what could have caused it. Bryan seemed rather quiet as the others spoke. Not wanting to cause a commotion and worry everyone, Ray tapped Bryan's shoulder, gave a beckoning hand gesture and moved away from the group again. Bryan glanced at the others before following Ray. "What is it?"

"Kai mentioned having to find one of the Panthers and I think he's left to search for them," Ray answered quietly.

Bryan sighed. "Great, just what we need. How much of a head start did he get?"

"Only a few minutes. I'd go after him myself... but it's the girl. And she's made a point of getting under Mariah's skin around me."

"I'll go then," Bryan offered. "I've tracked Kai before, so I know all his tricks. I'll find him."

"Thanks, Bryan," Ray replied. "He doesn't really remember much of what happened last night neither, but he said he spoke to Kathleen and she knows."

"Right. I'll be in touch if I find anything. Tell Tala not to freak out."

"Okay," Ray agreed. "Good luck." Bryan nodded to him in thanks and left quickly. If he was going to find Kai, then he couldn't let the other teen get any more of a head-start. Ray headed over to where Max, Hilary, Lee and Mariah were. Hilary was suggesting different things that could have caused the fire, but Max was pretty confident that none of them were the case.

"There must be something we've not thought of," Mariah said, putting her hands on her hips. "Things don't just go on fire for no reason."

"Maybe the manufacturers will know?" Ray suggested, "Could be one of those freak incidents that have no real explanation. Like ball lightning."

"That's an encouraging thought," Max's dad commented with a sarcastic smile having just come off the phone. "Apparently there haven't been any complaints about this before. We're the first. But they're going to come and take a look at it all the same."

"Just saying we can stand here and scratch our heads all day and not come up with anything," Ray shrugged. "You're awful quiet, Lee. Is there something on your mind?"

Lee nodded subtly when the others weren't looking. "I'm going back outside," he commented as an excuse to leave and walked out.

"Same here," Ray spoke up heading out after Lee. He was thankful that the conversation between the other three fell back to the fire and how weird it was. It took the attention off of a lot of things, such as the absence of some members and certain things being on certain people's minds. He wasn't ready to deal with that. He was still trying to think of how to tell them what Kai was doing.

Lee waited for Ray out in the garden sitting in the sun with his arms folded. "Something has come to my attention," he said as he heard Ray approach, "Something that the elders may wish to know about."

Ray cocked his head to the side, puzzled. He moved to sit down next to Lee. "The elders?" he asked. There were probably a lot of things that the elders may wish to know. A machine that was drawing in and killing demons would be one of them, but Ray knew Lee wasn't talking about that. Lee's tone of voice, body language and even the atmosphere around him didn't fit that topic. Lee knew how badly that incident had shaken Ray, so if he were to bring that one up he'd be doing it very carefully and he wouldn't have started with a comment about the elders. He would have started with an invitation for Ray to stop him at any time, so what could Lee be thinking about that related to the elders?

Lee nodded. "It's about Kai. We know there's something different about him and I'm starting to think I know what. I just can't believe it. I spoke with Bryan last night about it. What he said definitely went down the line I was thinking." He glanced up at Ray. "What's your opinion?"

"I noticed something different about him too. I spoke to him about it. But I don't really know what it is that's different. I'm kinda concerned though. Between me passing out and him making that phone-call to Hilary, Kai doesn't really remember what happened last night. I can't help wondering if they're somehow connected. Kai's gone off looking for Kathleen to get answers. He said they'd spoken, she left the Panthers and she'd know what happened. But that still doesn't account for...when he came back yesterday."

Lee turned his gaze up to the sky, feeling the warmth of the sun's rays on his face. "I'm going to tell you my theory and then we need to have a serious think about what we're going to do if it turns out that I'm right." He paused as he went over everything Bryan had said to him again, as well as considering the almost familiar change he'd noticed in Kai. He looked Ray in the eyes. "Phoenix."

Ray gasped as his eyes widened. That feeling around Kai, it DID feel like a demon. The thought of a human becoming a demon had never even crossed his mind, so it was no wonder he couldn't put his finger on it. He'd heard the story as a child too, at the same time as Lee, what with them being inseparable when they were younger. He hadn't come across the story again when he was travelling and he'd never met one for himself, so it wasn't really something he'd thought about in a long time. If Lee hadn't mentioned it, it might not have ever crossed his mind again. "So d'you think that fire..." Ray trailed off uncertainly. If Kai was the Phoenix and he'd only obtained his powers, they'd be unstable. He'd need to learn to control them to prevent accidents. What if the fire had been one of those accidents?

Lee nodded. "I'm afraid so," he replied gravely. "So if we're going to do something, we have to act fast. One slip of his control and we could have a disaster on our hands."

"What should we do? We don't want to waste the elders' time if Kai isn't..." Ray trailed off. "I'll need to see them anyway about... about what happened. We could bring Kai along at the same time. That way it won't be a waste of their time if Kai isn't the Phoenix."

"Good idea. And until then, we'll need to keep an eye out for anything unusual."

Ray nodded. "I'll speak to Kai about it later. It'll be better coming from me."

"And I'll tell Mariah, Gary and Kevin." Lee sighed. "I hope the village copes with this. The possibility of bringing the newly born, unstable Phoenix demon into our village is going to worry a lot of the people."

"But if he IS the Phoenix, SOMEONE has to train him. And it's not easy to reach members of the demon council. There aren't many people with a connection to them like the elders of our clan. Who else could he turn to?"

"I don't know. So be careful when you mention it to him. He might not take it well."

"I've probably got a few hours to plan how to word it," Ray told Lee. "You know how I told Kai about out clan, before the others? He asked me about it because of Omar running his mouth. He gave me the option of not telling him anything, but I figured he had the right to know. He was caught in the middle of it after all. So I told him. I gotta tell ya though I was worried what he'd think of me when he knew the truth. But he was really supportive about it. I think the biggest concern is his grandfather. Voltaire wants to use Kai as a weapon. And now..."

"Bryan said the same thing."

Ray smiled grimly. "After that explosion, one would normally wonder if maybe Voltaire was dead. We're talking about him like he's still out there." Ray looked to sky in silence. After a moment he gave a heavy sigh. "I'm sure we would have heard if a body turned up or something. There's no way the authorities wouldn't have investigated that place. Speaking of which, I wonder what happened to Ozuma and the rest of the Saint Shields. They helped Kai get me out of there by confronting the Avalanchers."

"If Voltaire got out, then I'm sure they found a way too."

Ray nodded and looked to the sky again before lying back on the grass. "It's funny how some enemies can become allies and others are just... Well, the Blitzkrieg Boys were following orders. They weren't really enemies, just fighters on the opposite side. It's hard to believe Voltaire and Kai are related. I mean, Kai's had bad moments, yeah, but he's a much better person than Voltaire. As for the Saint Shields, it was nothing personal. It's just their mission to stop the sacred four falling into the wrong hands. But they've agreed to leave them in our care since then."

"Heard anything from The Avalanchers?" Lee asked.

"No. Not since Ozuma and the Saint Shields challenged them," Ray answered. Lee hummed thoughtfully, but said nothing, wondering how Bryan was doing with tracking Kai. "Hey, Lee?" Ray asked suddenly.

"Yeah, Ray?"

"Last night, when Kai and I had that match, I won. And I did it using Dark Lightning. I used that energy trick you taught me and our Lightning Claw attack we've developed as well, but it was Dark Lightning that was the final blow."

Lee smiled proudly. "That's awesome, Ray. Well done for beating him."

Ray smiled. "Thanks. I wasn't sure I could do it." Ray sat up again. "I was starting to think I was falling behind everyone else, that I wasn't good enough. So Kai led me out to the park and challenged me for Driger. Don't judge him for it though. It was for my own good."

"So he snapped you out of it," Lee mused. "I should have known he'd do something like that."

Ray nodded. "Yeah," he replied then looked at Lee. "So you noticed too, huh?"

"Of course I did," Lee told him. "I know you, Ray."

Ray smiled. "Yeah, you do. And you've been a great support. Especially with what happened at that place. Thanks for that."

"No problem."

000

Kathleen sighed and pulled an old, weathered blanket closer around herself as she settled on the floor against the wall. She'd been by the window, making sure her old team had left the area. She couldn't go back to them. They'd make her continue fighting the stupid war against the White Tiger Clan. Or she'd be taken to the Panther Clan's elders. She'd be in serious trouble. Who knew what they'd do to her. Not only was she fair game for the full-blooded demons without the demon council's protection, but she was also at risk from her own people. The price paid for a conscience. Her old life was gone. She was all alone now. Kathleen sighed again feeling miserable.

Her new hideout wasn't ideal. Wanting to get away from the rest of her team, she'd chosen to seek refuge in an old abandoned boat, washed up onto the rocks not too far from the harbour. The cliffs stood tall over it on one side, while the other was unprotected from wear by the constant shift of the tide and cold ocean winds. At least it was secluded and most of the interior was still intact, so it was better than nothing. No one would find her here. Not unless they knew where to look. Or at least that was the theory. A sudden bang echoed through the structure as something landed on the deck above her, followed by the sound of footsteps.

Kathleen gasped. She could feel her heart in her throat. She got to her feet and moved to the door quietly. Shaking, she pressed herself against the wall behind it and held her breath. _Don't be them, don't be them, don't be them,_ she repeated to herself. They'd been furious with her when they'd caught up the night before. She'd given them the slip and spent the night on the boat, only to wake in the morning, knowing they were nearby. They'd been poking about for a good few hours, left and returned to poke about some more before leaving again. But they hadn't been this close before. She'd had time to think about her actions. She regretted how she'd behaved. Missing her classmates and friends, she wished she could make amends.

The door at the top of the stairs swung open with a creek and the footsteps tapped down them gently, pausing several feet from the door. "I know you're in there," a familiar voice spoke, his voice echoing quietly off the metal walls.

Kathleen frowned. "Kai?" she whispered in astonishment, but kept her voice down, fearing it was a trick. The footsteps came again, descending the last few stairs and reaching the door. A hand appeared round the doorway, followed a second later by a familiar face. It was Kai. "What are you doing here?" Kathleen gasped, sinking to the floor in the relief that it wasn't her former teammates.

Kai stepped into the cabin and leaned against the wall. "I came looking for you," he told her. "You certainly didn't make it easy for me. But then again, that's to be expected, since you're hiding."

"But... why would you come looking for me? And how did you find me?" Kathleen worried her lip. If Kai, someone who didn't know her, could find her, then what about the team she'd been trained with?

"Because you're the only one who can tell me what happened last night," Kai told her. "My memory is blank." He walked over to the small window and looked out. "As for how I found you, I know all the best places to go to if you need to lie low for a while. I've used this boat myself. It was a process of elimination." He turned back to her. "Plus, for some reason, I knew you'd come here."

"You... You don't remember last night?" Kathleen frowned, getting to her feet. "Then... Oh my gosh... You don't know what you are. Last night... I don't know how to tell you."

Kai growled slightly in annoyance. "I'll tell you right now, I don't have much patience when it comes to guessing games."

Kathleen looked down trying to think how to word it. "Last night, you displayed the power of a demon," she said finally.

Kai blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"There's a demonic aura about you and last night it was out in full force. It was terrifying. And all those flames..."

"Flames?" Kai asked quietly, finding his mind taking him back to the building he, Tala and Bryan had narrowly escaped from. He remembered being caught up in the sight of that wall of flames rushing towards him. He shook his head to snap himself out of it. "No, there must be some mistake. I'm human." He frowned as he remembered something Ray had said to him earlier, about seeming different. It couldn't be true. "You're wrong. The flames must have come from Dranzer, my bit beast. He responds to my emotions."

"Are we that bad?" Kathleen asked softly.

"I didn't say that," Kai said, shaking his head. "I just know I'm human. You must have made a mistake."

Kathleen shook her head. "Demons can tell other demons apart from humans and I am part demon. I haven't made a mistake."

Kai looked at her for a long moment in silence, mulling something over in his head. "Bakeneko... That's what you are partly, isn't it?"

Kathleen nodded her head. "I guess your friends told you then?"

"Mm," Kai replied briefly. "So, if that's what you are, then... What am I?"

"The Phoenix," Kathleen answered without hesitation. "And I do mean THE Phoenix. I don't know all the details, but the story goes that there is only ever one." Kai was stunned. He didn't know what to think. How could he go from being human to a demon? It just didn't seem real. What was he supposed to do now? How would the others react? "I'm surprised nobody told you," Kathleen commented.

Kai looked away. "I thought someone would have..." he mused thoughtfully.

Kathleen looked at Kai. "So what about your family?" she asked tentatively. She knew it could be a touchy subject for some people and, not knowing anything about Kai, how could she get to the bottom of why he didn't know if she didn't ask?

Kai snorted. "I don't have one. Not really. So it's just as well I can choose my friends."

"Ah," Kathleen acknowledged awkwardly. "That explains a lot. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kai shrugged. He glanced around. "So, are you just gonna stay here? They'll find you sooner or later if you don't move around."

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Kathleen admitted. "I'm worried I'll cross their path if I leave. They were really angry with me. On the bright side, they won't bother your friends while they're looking for me."

"But you can't stay here. It's cold and damp. You'll end up sick. Hiding may be easier, but it's not the answer."

"It's not like I have any choice. I can't go home," Kathleen responded.

"You could come with me," Kai offered quietly.

"What?" Kathleen gasped, surprised. "Come with you where?"

"If I spoke to my friends and explained the situation, I think they would understand," Kai told her. "You'd be safe then."

"But... What about... After all I've done?"

"They're a forgiving bunch," Kai replied. "So long as you promise them you've changed. It's your best option right now."

Kathleen looked down thoughtfully. "Are you sure?" she asked, looking at Kai again. She grew anxious, knowing her former teammates were nearby again.

Kai also seemed to notice another presence. He nodded. "Let's go, quickly."

"It's them again," Kathleen commented worriedly. "They're back."

Kai listened for a moment, then reached over and pulled the door shut. "It's too risky to go out above deck," he mused. "We'll have to sneak out the other way." Crossing the cabin, Kai knelt down and lifted a small hatch. He turned back to Kathleen. "Come on. There's a hole in the hull that we can get out through." Kathleen rushed over to him. Kai led her down to the lower deck and found the hole he'd mentioned. Looking out carefully, he made sure the coast was clear before slipping out. The hole was narrow and jagged, meaning that Kai had to be careful he didn't catch his arm on it. The water lapped at the rocks the boat was stuck on a couple of feet below. "Alright, it's clear." Kathleen paused, looking down at the rocks and water then looked at Kai again and followed him. Kai moved away from the boat and started towards the cliffs. They were going to have to take the long way round in order to get back into town and avoid the Panthers. Kai could tell they were close.

Kathleen tried to hurry after Kai, not wanting to be alone, but spent a lot of time looking around for her former teammates. She heard a shout of her name from behind and gasped, glancing back. Omar had shouted and was pointing at her. Liam, Hughie and Blane joined him. They were much too far away to catch up any time soon, but Kathleen didn't want to give them the chance. She tried to run faster, but trod on some seaweed on the rock and slipped, falling into the ocean where the water was fairly deep despite being so close to the shore. Her mind went blank as the water closed in blurring her vision and she thrashed about in a blind panic.

"Kathleen!" Kai gasped and jumped in without any more thought. The waves were getting stronger as the tide started to come in, putting them both in real danger of getting smashed against the rocks. Kai managed to catch Kathleen's arm. "Keep your head up," he told her, hoping he'd be able to tow her to safety. While she'd been thrashing about Kathleen had taken in water and was coughing and sputtering as a result. She clung to Kai's hand like a lifeline, trying to stay above the surface, already sobbing. "I've got you," Kai told her, before another wave washed over them both. Surfacing again, Kai spotted an opening in the cliff which led up to a small beach. With only one arm, since he was pulling Kathleen with the other, he started to swim towards it, letting the waves carry him. Finally feeling pebbles and sand beneath his feet, Kai scrambled up onto the bank. Following Kai closely, Kathleen felt an immense sense of relief wash over her as she stumbled back onto land. She tried to wrap her arms around herself almost collapsing entirely. Kai sat down to catch his breath, only just noticing how far he'd had to swim. "That was close," he breathed, taking off his scarf to wring it out. "Are you okay?" Shaky and still crying Kathleen didn't trust her voice to speak so she nodded her head. Getting as much water out if his scarf as possible, Kai put it back on and stood up. "Come on. We should keep moving. Before your team find us."

Kathleen nodded again as she continued to cough, sputter and sob, but she got to her feet again feeling ill. She knew she couldn't hang about, no matter how bad she felt. "Thank you, Kai," she whispered.

"It's alright," Kai replied with a nod. "Come on."

Kathleen nodded again, shivering slightly and moved to follow Kai once more. "Sooner we're away from here, the better," she murmured.

"Afraid of the ocean? Or just water in general?"

"Just the ocean. I don't mind water in general," Kathleen answered, feeling embarrassed, "Ever since I was small. When I was a kid, I was playing on a raft with some friends at the beach. We got into trouble and I almost drowned. I never gotten over it. Silly, huh?"

Kai shook his head. "Not silly, understandable. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"Kai!" a familiar voice called out and Kathleen started then glanced at Kai as they were joined by Bryan. Bryan glanced at Kathleen before facing Kai again. "You found her then," he observed. "Ray told me because you disappeared and he was worried." Bryan frowned at their soaked appearances. "So what are you doing?"

"The rest of the Panthers are after her," Kai explained. "We tried to sneak away and ended up in the water." He glanced over his shoulder. "We need to keep moving. They're still pretty close."

Bryan nodded. "The others will have headed for Tyson's by now. I asked Ray to tell Tala not to freak out. She'll be safer among others."

Kai nodded. "Let's go."


	21. Chapter 21

Author Note: Dedication this chapter to Okami1001. Glad to see you're paying attention and have noticed that there are still things they haven't found the answers too. ^^ thumbs up for you, but you'll have to wait still.

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 21

Having reached Tyson's, Lee and Mariah went to speak to Kevin and Gary, to explain what had happened the night before. Or at least what they knew of what had happened. Tyson cornered Max and Hilary to find out what happened while Kenny listened to them quietly. Since the others were distracted Ray headed over to Tala and quietly explained the situation to him about Kai wanting some answers and that Bryan had gone after him to help. "Bryan said not to freak out," Ray finished.

Tala cursed under his breath. "How are we supposed to deal with this?" he asked Ray. "The fact that you seem worried about it isn't exactly encouraging."

"I'm just concerned about him being around them on his own," Ray assured Tala. "I don't know what exactly happened last night, but Kai protected me from them. If there's the slightest possibility that they'd try get him out the way I think it's best he have some back up." Ray glanced over at Mariah, making sure she wasn't paying attention to him. "I would have gone myself, but ME purposefully seeking out Kathleen would REALLY make Mariah mad." Ray looked back at Tala again. "Anyway, Bryan said he'd find Kai."

"He probably already has then," Tala commented. "Bryan's a brilliant tracker."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Bryan's really tough. I can vouch for that. So if the Panthers turned up, they'd be the ones who'd need to worry."

Tala smirked. "I'll say. Bryan has some dark days behind him. You really don't wanna get on his bad side."

"I wouldn't want to get on the bad side of any of you," Ray pointed out. "You guys are terrifying. I mean, you almost knocked a bookcase on me chasing after Tyson when he went one step too far. None of even know what it was about Tyson's words that set you off."

"It's a long story. Let's just leave it at that."

Ray nodded in acceptance, letting the subject drop and decided to examine the damage done to his beyblade during the match with Kai. At least he had the older one to use until Driger V had been repaired. It was still a shame about the blade Kenny had made for him which had gone missing. The control of that had been incredible. It was fast, strong, resilient and responded remarkably well. Kenny really was a genius. On top of all that, it had been special because Kenny had made it specifically for him. Even so, Ray could manage without that blade. He'd managed for years beforehand and could go on doing so. He had his skill after all, Kai had reminded him of that, and he had Driger. The Driger V blade would need some work, so Ray moved the bit chip to the older Driger blade.

"We're back," Bryan's voice called suddenly as he stepped in through the gate. Kai followed him in, with Kathleen literally right behind him. She had a light hold on his scarf in an attempt to stay as close as possible.

The others headed out to greet them, most wanting to be sure Kai was alright, as Ray had been the only one to speak to him after he'd woken up, but Hilary froze when she noticed Kathleen, whereas Mariah began scowling and caught Ray's wrist in a bruising grip, not wanting him anywhere near the girl who'd so blatantly flirted with HER boyfriend. Taking note of the closeness between Kai and Kathleen, Hilary bit her lip and hung back feeling rotten. It was Kevin who spoke first. "Why is she here?" the smallest member of the White Tigers asked.

"She's left the Panthers," Kai explained. "She wants to make her own choices, instead of being forced to do things against her will. She won't cause us any more trouble."

"And how do we know she means it?" Mariah asked while Ray pried her fingers from his wrist before wrapping an arm around her to keep her close, comfortingly. He wasn't going anywhere and she didn't need to worry about Kathleen's presence. Hilary watched them wishing Kai would be as reassuring towards her as Ray was to Mariah. Normally she didn't let Kai's distance bother her, but she couldn't help feeling threatened by Kathleen's presence.

"Because I believe her," Kai answered. "And I'm the most difficult to convince. She wants to bond with her bit beast, like we have with ours, and start over. I will personally take full responsibility if she betrays us."

"Why don't we give her a chance?" Ray suggested quietly to Mariah, Lee, Kevin and Gary. "If we scorn her for being a Panther then we're no better than them scorning us for being White Tigers."

"I'm not scorning her for being a Panther!" Mariah snapped, not bothering to keep her voice down. "I don't like her because she keeps flirting with you!"

"And I keep telling you, Mariah, I'm not interested in her so you don't have to feel threatened," Ray assured her.

Mariah pouted and looked over towards Kai and Kathleen. "Okay, but she has to stop it."

"I only did that because I was ordered to," Kathleen said quietly, still hiding behind Kai.

Mariah blinked. "Ordered to? So you're not..." Mariah trailed off then looked at the other White Tigers. There was another hushed conversation between them, which they switched to Chinese for at one point then Mariah turned back, "Alright. We'll give you the benefit of the doubt. After all, our two clans share the same heritage." Mariah looked like she was about to say more, but Ray said something to her quietly leading to guilty looks in Mariah, Lee and Kevin. Mariah nodded and turned back. "You're clearly finding your feet right now, so we can't expect you to know where your loyalties truly lie. You'll have to understand if we can't trust you fully right away."

"Yes," Kathleen said with a small nod. Kai also offered Mariah a nod in thanks.

"I've got some clothes you can borrow," Mariah stated rather stiffly. "They should fit you. You don't want to stand around wet. You'll get sick." It was clear she was still wary of Kathleen, but she was trying to put that to the side and be friendly and accepting. Hilary looked off to one side, holding her arm while Mariah beckoned Kathleen to come with her.

Kathleen glanced at Kai hesitantly before stepping away from him and moving to follow Mariah. She kept her head down and stared at the ground as she walked. Kai watched her go then looked over towards Hilary. Hilary had absentmindedly started scratching at her arm, lost in her own thoughts. Knowing that something was definitely up and that he probably owed her an explanation, Kai walked over to Hilary and stopped in front of her. "What's on your mind?" he asked gently.

Hilary shrugged. "How close you were maybe," she muttered.

Kai couldn't help but frown. "What?"

Hilary shrugged again. "You should probably change out of those wet clothes."

"Don't change the subject," Kai told her. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine."

Kai snorted and looked away, "Clearly." A small pebble hit Kai in the shoulder from behind. Kai looked round with a growl. "What?" Ray pointed at Kai, wrapped his arms around himself to represent a hug then pointed to Hilary. The others were heading off, not wanting to be present for any possible arguments, but Ray, having dealt with Mariah several times, knew Hilary was feeling insecure and wanted to clue Kai in before he left as well. He made a go on gesture then turned and headed inside. Still looking away, Hilary had missed all of this. Turning back to the girl, Kai took in a calming breath and let it out slowly. "Do you trust me, Hilary?"

Hilary looked up at him. "Of course I do!"

Relieved by her answer, Kai stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Then you have nothing to worry about," he spoke into her hair.

Hilary relaxed at the contact. "I just... It's just that... I spent so long trying to earn your trust, and get you to open up to me, to let me close. I'm sorry. I'm being stupid."

Kai smiled. "Just a bit," he teased.

Hilary returned the hug, enjoying the closeness, before grinning a little. "You're all damp," she pointed out, though she continued to hold him.

"I took a dip in the sea by accident," Kai told her with a small laugh. "I'll go change in a minute."

"Are you okay?" Hilary asked. "You had me really worried last night."

Kai remained silent for a moment. "Sorry. I'm alright now... I think I know what happened."

"Oh?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah... That girl, Kathleen, she seems to know. She was there last night when..." he trailed off with a sigh. "I need to speak to Ray and the other White Tigers."

Hilary gave Kai a bit of a squeeze before letting go. "D'you want to do that just now?"

"Yeah," Kai nodded. "Once I've taken a shower and put on some dry clothes."

"I'll make dinner tonight. Is there anything you'd like?" Hilary asked.

"I don't mind," Kai replied with a smile. "I like your cooking."

Hilary smiled warmly before putting her hands on her hips and looking stern. "Well you better go take that shower and change then before you catch a cold."

Kai smiled. "Yes ma'am," he replied with a playful salute. Hilary giggled and ushered him inside.

000

Kai was in the shower for almost half an hour, enjoying the feel of the hot water and letting the warmth soak into him and get rid of the chill that had started to set in. Once he was done, he changed into some dry clothes and went to join the others, rubbing at his hair with a towel round his neck.

Kathleen was still nervous, but she was engaged in conversation with the others. The hostility in Mariah had dropped considerably and it definitely helped that Ray kept her close whenever speaking to Kathleen. They'd been learning about her background. Max was happy to learn that she'd grown up in America. She was currently telling them about how she'd been selected for the team because of her ability at sports in general and had been pulled out of school, cut off from her friends and put through a training program for their purposes. "I haven't been able to speak to any of my old friends or classmates since," Kathleen finished.

"I'm sure you'll get the chance to again, Kathleen," Kenny spoke up. "If you know their names and where they went to school, it shouldn't be too hard to find them. Dizzi and I will help."

Kathleen shook her head. "The Elders will expect that. They might find out and it would allow them to track me down."

"Are you kidding?" Tyson responded. "The Chief here's a genius. If anyone can find a way to put you in touch without raising suspicion, it'll be him."

"Don't some schools do these um penpal programs?" Ray asked. "Would any of them be involved with that?"

"Maybe," Kathleen responded thoughtfully.

"That would still count as getting in touch with them," Mariah pointed out.

"Yeah, but what if she used a different name to contact them?" Ray asked.

"That's an idea," Kenny nodded. "And I'm sure we can come up with plenty more. But we will need to be careful."

"You guys... would actually help me?" Kathleen asked the group, surprised by their acceptance. The White Tigers were still wary of her, understandably, but they genuinely were giving her a second chance. It was reassuring.

"Yes, we would," Kai answered, stepping into the room. "Tyson, there's someone at the door."

Tyson got up and headed for the door frowning. He hadn't heard a knock. There was one however when he was on his way. Tyson opened the door to the visitor. "Hi, Tyson," the familiar face greeted him with a hesitant smile. "Long time no see."

"Zeo?" Tyson asked in surprise.

"Yeah, surprise," Zeo laughed nervously. "Um, I'm back in town now. So I thought I'd drop by and visit. If that's okay?"

"Yeah. Wow, this is a surprise. How have you been?"

"Not too bad," Zeo smiled, "Just readjusting to a few things. Life's different now, but I'm managing."

"That's great," Tyson answered as he invited Zeo in. "So what's been happening in your life lately then?"

"I've been spending more one on one time with my dad," Zeo replied. "He's changed for the better now and we're a lot closer. He wants to get back in contact with Mr Dickenson and put the past behind him. We've been out of the city for a while, but we've moved back now."

"Done much blading since?" Tyson continued conversationally.

"A bit," Zeo answered, going into his pocket and pulling something out. "Actually, beyblading is one of the reasons I'm here. I was challenged by someone and they used this blade against me then left it behind after the battle." He held out a blue and red beyblade for Tyson to see.

"That's weird. Why would they leave a beyblade behind?" Tyson wondered aloud. "Who were they? What did they look like?"

"I wish I could tell you, Tyson," Zeo said with a sigh. "But it was dark and they were wearing a hood. It was a girl though and she had a message for me to give you."

"A message for me?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know if it was for you personally. She said that two of the Bladebreakers would end up with the owner of that blade. Whatever that means. I brought it here to see if any of you guys knew who it belonged to."

"Alright, let's ask the others and see if any of them know."

"Cool, so everyone's here?"

Tyson nodded, "And more besides."

"You sure it's alright for me to be here then?" Zeo asked as they stepped into the dojo. Hearing them coming in, the others looked over.

Kai's eyes widened then narrowed when he saw Zeo. "What the hell is he doing here?" the Russian demanded.

"Zeo came by to visit," Tyson answered. "And some girl gave him a weird message for us."

"I don't trust him after what he did," Kai stated.

"Come on, Kai. Look, I know things went bad, but Zeo's our friend again. Let's just put it behind us. You could at least hear him out. Go ahead and tell them the message, Zeo," Tyson prompted.

Kai frowned, but remained silent to listen. Zeo looked at them all before starting. "This girl turned up and battled me with an unusual beyblade. She left it behind after the battle with a warning for two members of the Bladebreakers, but I don't know who." He held out the blade. "I've been keeping a hold of it since then, but it's only been a few days."

Kai felt something inside him snap when he saw the red and blue beyblade. It wasn't just any blade. That was the one he'd built for Wyatt. Seeing red, Kai crossed the dojo in a few short strides, grabbed Zeo by the shirt and threw him back against the wall. "Get your filthy hands off that blade!" he snarled.

"Kai!" several voices gasped in shock and the other Bladebreakers rushed over to try stop Kai, asking, begging, him to stop. Kai ignored them all.

"Please!" Zeo exclaimed. "I just came to drop it off here. Let go."

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you!" Kai snarled. "This could easily be a trick to get our bit beasts again. You could have easily picked that blade up from where I left it!"

"I didn't, I swear," Zeo replied desperately.

"What was the warning?" Ray asked, hoping to give Kai enough to think about so he'd let Zeo go. He recognized the beyblade. He'd seen it at Wyatt's grave and he didn't like that someone had stolen it neither. He could understand Kai's anger, but he had a hunch Zeo was telling the truth.

Zeo tried to stay calm despite the murderous look in Kai's eyes and spoke, "That two members of the Bladebreakers would end up with the owner of that blade."

"Someone's threatening to kill two of us?" Ray asked and glanced around the group, "Which two?"

"I don't know," Zeo replied and grunted as Kai pushed him back against the wall again.

"How convenient!" Kai sneered.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger," Tyson told Kai then looked at Ray. "What do you mean they're trying to kill two of us?" Ray looked down after glancing briefly at Kai. Tyson frowned. "Well, Ray?" he prompted then looked at Kai. From Kai's words, he'd assumed the blade was Kai's. So how did Ray come to the conclusion of a death threat? "Kai, what was he talking about?"

Kai let go of Zeo and thumped the wall angrily, before stepping back. "It's The Avalanchers. The girl must have been Senga. She's tried to kill me twice and failed. And they tried to finish Ray off in Hokkaido."

"They said something about finishing the job because they lost control of Driger too," Ray commented quietly to Kai. "They want all of our bit beasts, but they seem to harbour an even stronger disliking for us." Ray then began considering why this was the case. Kai was pretty obvious. "You're the captain and it's a really old strategy to take out the opposing leadership. Plus it's you they're most concerned about because of your connection to Boris. And I guess they're just sick of me getting away. Plus I DID rub it in a little that they'd had so many failed attempts at taking Driger."

"I'll fucking kill them!" Kai shouted, turning away from them all. Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny jumped at Kai's outburst, but before anyone could move or say anything, a cry of fright came from Hilary in the kitchen. Kai gasped and rushed through. "Hilary, are you alright?"

Hilary looked up from the cooker where she'd put a fire blanket over the plan. Her hand was burnt and she looked fairly stunned. "It just- it was fine! Then all of a sudden- I don't know..." she told Kai uncertainly.

Kai moved over to her and guided her to the sink, turning on the cold tap when they reached it. "Hold your hand under there for a few minutes," he told her. "Then I'll take a look at it."

Hilary nodded, doing as she was told. She looked over to the cooker. "It was perfectly fine and I didn't do anything. All of a sudden this flame just leapt out."

Kai felt uneasy but said nothing as he checked on Hilary's hand after a moment, before getting her to put it back under the tap. "Zeo's here," he said quietly. "I'm not happy about it."

"Ah. Well, that's kinda awkward."

"It's worse. He's got Wyatt's beyblade."

Hilary gasped, her eyes widening. "Why?" she whispered.

"He says someone challenged him with it and then left it behind," Kai explained. "I think it was The Avalanchers."

"Oh my gosh, they even know about Zeo? How much DO they know?"

"I have no idea, but I'm worried. If they're back, then things are going to get worse again. And I trust Zeo about as much as I trust Boris right now. I don't feel comfortable with him being around."

"What should we do?" Hilary asked.

Kai pulled out the first aid kit and a clean towel, turning off the tap and checking Hilary's hand again. "I wish I knew," he told her, dabbing her hand gently with the towel to dry it, before applying some burn cream. He tried to make his touch as gentle as possible, despite how angry and frustrated he was feeling right now.

Hilary winced a little and wrinkled her nose at the smell of burnt food. "So much for dinner," she commented, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Forget dinner. I'm just glad your hand isn't any worse." Finishing with the cream, Kai carefully bandaged over the burn to stop it from getting infected. He couldn't help but think that it was his fault for some reason.

"Thanks," Hilary replied offering Kai a smile.

"You're welcome," Kai said with a nod.

"I should probably clean this up and sort out dinner," Hilary commented, looking around. "Maybe I should order a pizza? Did you get the chance to speak to Ray and the others? Or did Zeo's presence spoil that? If so, maybe we can get Tyson to get keep Zeo out of your way?"

"I haven't spoken to them yet," Kai admitted. "And I don't know if I want to now. But I'll get Tyson to keep that pest away from me all the same."

Hilary reached up to give Kai's shoulder a light squeeze comfortingly. "It'll be fine, Kai. There are enough people here to make it suicide to try anything."

Kai nodded, hoping she was right. After all, Zeo wasn't the only threat right now. Kai himself was just as bad, if not worse. "Be careful of your hand," he said before turning away.

"I will. Thanks again," Hilary responded before starting to clean up the mess.

000

While Zeo spoke with Max, Tyson and Kenny Ray sat away from them, holding the beyblade, which he'd politely taken from Zeo, waiting for Kai to come back. Tala and Bryan were speaking in Russian. Bryan seemed annoyed but Tala was amused. Lee was nearby with his arms folded, looking thoughtful and Ray knew exactly what was on his mind. Gary and Kevin were listening to Zeo and Tyson, learning what they could and Mariah was speaking quietly with Kathleen so she wouldn't feel left out. They were all concerned about Hilary but knew Kai would call if they were needed.

Kai stepped back into the room and, after a few seconds, headed over to Ray, giving Zeo a wide berth.

Ray stood up and held out the beyblade. "I got this back for you. You should probably hold onto it until this is all over. So it doesn't happen again." Ray glanced over at Lee, who gave him an encouraging gesture. Ray nodded then faced Kai again. "And I need to talk to you about something. We started talking about it earlier, but I changed the subject because I wasn't sure."

Kai took the beyblade and nodded. "I know. Let's go outside."

"You know?" Ray asked in surprise as he agreed to follow Kai out. Kai nodded and stopped by the gate and leaned against it.

Ray also stopped and looked to the sky. He hadn't really managed to decide on what he'd say, but the smell of burnt food had told both him and Lee that fire had been involved. There was simply no time left. And with Zeo's presence, Kai's temper was stretched thin. "Okay, I know you hate it when I pussyfoot about when it comes to answering you, so I'm gonna come right out and say it. You have to understand that it's shocking and not easy to talk about. What I said about you being different. It's like your chi switched from one type to another. And I now recognise it. You were human before you went to that place. But you came back a demon."

Kai stared at the ground suddenly feeling sick. He'd been hoping that Kathleen had been wrong. But to now hear it from Ray's mouth as well confirmed it. He felt scared. Scared of himself and what he was capable of. Had the fire been his fault? Had he burned Hilary? "I... I don't want this," he said quietly. "What do I do, Ray?"

Ray looked at Kai then looked down. "There's no way to get rid of it. I'm sorry, Kai. But you can learn to control it." Ray looked at Kai again. "Come back to China with me, with us. The elders in our village can help you."

Kai's eyes widened in surprise. "To China?" he asked. "But Ray... What about the others? And aren't I too dangerous now? I'm the only one like this, aren't I?"

"Learning control removes the danger. Lee and I talked about it. I need to go back and tell the elders about that thing anyway. The demon council will need to know about what happened. The elders will tell the demon council. You can come with me and they can figure out who can help you. You're the only one right now, but there have been others."

Kai kept his gaze on the ground. "So, I'm the one that caused the fire just now? I burnt Hilary's hand?" He clenched his fists. "And Tala's arm. The flames I saw only appeared because of me, not the machine." Lifting his hands, he stared at them in self-loathing. "I'm a monster..."

"No you're not," Ray responded urgently. "The demon side of you, it's like it's new born. It's not your fault. You couldn't help it. But you can prevent any more accidents if you learn to control it."

"There was a fire at Max's as well, wasn't there?" Kai asked, not hearing Ray's words. "I did that too. I could have blown up the whole house!"

Ray caught Kai's shoulder, "Kai! Calm down and listen to me! It's NOT your fault."

"How do you know that?" Kai asked, finally looking up and meeting Ray's eyes with his. "It... It might as well have been what happened at Biovolt all over again!"

"It's not your fault because it's only just awakened and you couldn't control it. It was an accident. One you can prevent happening again just by learning to control it. Kai, really, it's not that bad."

Kai hung his head and pulled at his bangs. "Is it really going to be that simple? I can't take much more, Ray." The sick feeling got worse as colour drained from Kai's face.

"It's going to be alright, Kai. I'll help you any way I can. I promise. You don't have to face this alone."

Forcing down the nausea, Kai took a breath and nodded. "Thanks, Ray."

"Anytime. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah," Kai agreed, lifting his head again. He was still pale, but the panic seemed to have disappeared for now.

"Come sit down and I'll get you a cup of tea, okay? We can talk about it some more if you want. If you have any questions I'll answer them if I can."

"Okay..." Kai agreed quietly with a small nod, allowing Ray to lead him back in.

"Lee knows more about it than I do, on account of me leaving home," Ray told Kai as he led him inside. "And it was Lee who clued me in. And like I said, we talked about it, so he already knows. But if you don't want to talk to him about it that's fine." Ray opted for a different room from the others, where it would be quieter. "If you don't mind talking to him about it then I can get him too while I get the tea. It's entirely up to you."

Kai sat down on the couch in the living room and leaned back into it. "I'll speak to him. If I'm going to get through this then I'll need to know as much as I can about it."

Ray nodded. "Won't be long," he told Kai, before heading out the room.

Moments later, Lee entered the room, as Ray had opted to send him in while he got the tea. "A bit of a culture shock for you, I understand, but other than that, are you alright?" Lee asked Kai.

"Apart from feeling guilty and sick to my stomach, yeah," Kai replied lightly.

"Guilt for any accidental flares?" Lee guessed. Kai looked at him and nodded after a moment. Lee moved to sit down nearby. "Here's the thing, you started off as a human, just as every Phoenix demon before you has. Now there's suddenly this huge amount of power in you that wasn't there before. You're not used to it yet. It's going to be much like learning to walk again. There's nothing to feel guilty about."

"But why me?" Kai asked. "Am I still going to be able to live the way I have? I may be the only one, but surely it's not that big a deal?"

"You were born with the potential. Circumstances had to be met, very strict circumstances. I spoke with Bryan last night about my suspicions. We exchanged information. When the building collapsed it should have killed you. And it would have. It would have killed you, Tala and Bryan without a doubt. However, at that very moment your predecessor died and the power passed to you. It saved the three of you. When you learn to control that power you can live however you want. The Phoenix is highly revered among demons, so they won't trouble you and nothing has changed in your appearance. Not only is it not that big a deal in terms of how you live your life, you also have more power at your disposal."

Kai took a moment to absorb all this information, memorising it. If this got out, it could attract some very unwanted attention. So until he learned how to control this new power, he would have to lie low. He frowned. He hadn't asked for this. He didn't even want any power. He just wanted to be normal. He'd had enough bad attention in the past without the possibility of more turning up. "When do you go back to China?" he asked Lee.

"It's a bit sudden, I know, but I'm thinking next week," Lee answered. "I don't really want to put it off. For one thing, you need help with learning to control your power. And for another, Ray needs to make that report as soon as possible. He doesn't like to even think about that machine and what it did to the Gargoyles. What happened to them is tragic and wrong, but I still think Ray cares too much. If it had been the other way around they wouldn't even spare a thought for him. The sooner he makes that report, the sooner he can put it behind him and hopefully it'll help him feel better." Lee glanced towards the door then looked at Kai. "Next week alright with you?" he asked, just as Ray came in the door carrying a tray with the tea.

Yeah," Kai agreed. "But there is something I wanted to ask you about."

Ray handed Kai a cup of tea. "Go ahead," Lee prompted Kai before quietly thanking Ray as he was passed one too. Ray then settled with his own cup.

Kai also thanked Ray and stared into the tea. "I don't ask this lightly, because of the circumstances. But it's about Kathleen. I said I would help her, but if I leave, she'll be left unprotected. Would it be possible to bring her with us?"

Ray and Lee looked at each other then turned back to Kai. "It would be... preferable to bring her with us," Lee answered.

"However distantly related they are to us, they do share the same ancestors. If she disagrees with the arguments that drove them away, then she's no different from us and deserves our protection," Ray explained.

"Thank you," Kai said to them both. "I wanted to keep my word, but I knew I had to check with you guys first."

Lee nodded. "We appreciate that."

Kai nodded and sipped his tea, noticing it was sweeter than he normally took it. Ray knew how he liked his tea, so Kai realised he must have put sugar in it for him for the shock. He glanced over at the other boy in silent thanks. Ray smiled a little. "Anything else you wanna ask?" he enquired.

Kai lowered his mug. "Well, are you sure it's alright for me to go? How are your elders going to react? After all, they don't have to help me. They might say no."

"The demon council protect our clan from the full demons who would attack us," Lee told Kai. "In return for that protection, we assist them when we can. Someone needs to help you and since we're in range, it's gotta be us. My grandfather will accept that."

"Sounds like I've got a lot to learn," Kai commented.

"Yeah, but like I said, you don't have to face it alone," Ray spoke up.

"What about the others? Should we tell them?" Kai looked down. "Hilary?" he asked pointedly.

"It's up to you, if you want them to know. If and when you feel up to it," Ray answered.

"I'll need to tell them," Kai sighed. "But not right now." Finishing his tea, he put the mug down and made himself comfortable on the couch. He could feel a headache coming on and for some reason felt tired again.

"Whenever you're ready I'll support you," Ray told him.

"Thanks, Ray," Kai replied. "I'll tell them in a bit, once my headache goes away."

"You're probably gonna feel tired a lot until you've learned control," Lee commented. "A side effect of the accidental flares. You should get some rest. You might also notice you feel better in sunlight. It's to do with the fire element."

"Well I'm feeling it now, that's for sure," Kai mumbled. "I'm just gonna kip here for a bit, if you don't mind."

Ray and Lee stood up. "We'll leave you to it," Lee told Kai.

"And keep the others out of your hair," Ray added.

Kai snorted tiredly. "Good luck with that."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Lee commented. "Any of them try to come through and I can have Gary restrain them."

"Enjoy your nap, Kai," Ray put in as they headed for the door.

"Mm..." Kai mumbled, too tired to form words. He was asleep before the door was even shut.

000

Hilary had ordered pizza for everyone and had put aside some for Kai, fending off Tyson to make sure he didn't snag it. She decided to go check on Kai and let him know about the pizza. She could have it reheated for him whenever he was ready. Kai was still asleep when she entered the room and Hilary sat next to him carefully. She guessed he must have tired himself out when he took that accidental dip in the water. She absentmindedly began to stroke his face softly. Feeling the light touch, Kai breathed a groan and opened his eyes. They were reluctant to stay open at first though, and Kai nuzzled into Hilary's hand sleepily. Hilary smiled. "Hey," she greeted softly.

"Mm... Hey..." Kai mumbled, lifting a hand slowly to place over Hilary's.

"I came to ask if you wanted pizza. I've had to have it put under guard to keep Tyson away from it."

Only just awake enough to understand what she was saying, Kai shook his head. "No thanks..." He shifted slightly and finally managed to get his eyes to open. "I'll get some later." He carefully pulled her hand from his face and examined the bandage, running his fingers over it softly. "Does it hurt?"

"Not much," Hilary answered. Kai let out a quiet sigh as he released her hand, sitting up slowly to meet her gaze. His eyes shone guiltily, until he closed them and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Hilary's. Hilary frowned at the look she'd seen in Kai's eyes, "Kai? Is everything alright?"

Kai pulled back and looked down. "Fine," he said quietly.

"Kai?" Hilary asked in concern, not buying it.

Kai lay back down on the couch and turned his head away, "Never mind."

"Kai?" Hilary pressed. "Please. Whatever's bothering you, please tell me."

The boy sighed heavily and stared at the back of the couch. "I'm a monster," he said quietly. "It's my fault you got hurt."

"What?" Hilary asked, completely confused. "What do you mean? How can you think that?"

"Don't think. I know," Kai replied miserably. "Just when I thought nothing else could happen to me... I'm different now, Hilary. I don't want to be, but I can't help it."

"What are you talking about, Kai?"

Kai took in a shaky breath and covered his head with one of his arms. He didn't want this! Why did it have to happen to him? "I don't want to scare you," he whispered.

"Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Please," Hilary begged.

Kai wished he could just disappear into the couch and forget this whole thing had ever happened. Everything had started getting better. Why did they have to go wrong again? Hadn't he been screwed up enough as it was already? "I'm not..." He swallowed and tried to stop his voice from shaking. "I'm not... human anymore. I'm a...a demon..." He doubted Hilary would even believe him.

Hilary frowned as she absorbed this information. Kai didn't look any different. He didn't sound any different. Hilary cocked her head to the side as she studied Kai. "Are you sure?" she asked curiously. There was no fear in her voice, just confusion.

Kai nodded. "Ray and Lee told me. I've inherited the name and powers of the Phoenix demon, because I nearly died when that building came down. The flame that burnt you was a result of me losing control when I was angry at Zeo." He glanced back at her hand.

Hilary suddenly understood everything. Why the flame burst up at the same moment Kai had shouted in the other room. Why Kai looked so torn with guilt. Why he could barely look at her. Somehow she knew he was telling the truth. Hilary caught Kai's hand in both of her own and held it. She smiled at him. "If that's the case, I forgive you. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose, which means it was an accident. You're not a monster, Kai. A monster has no remorse. That's just not you. You're a wonderful person, Kai. Kind and caring. Protective of your friends. Nobody's perfect, so stop thinking that the small things, like your temper, make you the worst person in the world. Because they don't. They don't, Kai. Please don't beat yourself up."

"But... What if it's not just a burnt hand next time?" Kai asked pointedly. "What if it's much worse than that?"

"I trust you," Hilary told Kai firmly, leaning forward to kiss the tip of his nose. "I told you that and I meant it."

Kai looked up at her and finally cracked a smile. "Thanks," he whispered.

Hilary smiled. "You're welcome," she responded brightly. "So wow, you're a Phoenix Demon? I've never heard of that. Mind you, I didn't even know demons were real until Ray was all like by the way I'm part cat." She knew full well it hadn't happened like that, but she hoped the phrasing would amuse Kai. "So, you can actually become demon, huh? And it's done what? Given you control of fire?" Hilary pressed on curiously.

"Something like that," Kai told her. "But even I'm not fully aware of my abilities yet. And I'm not just a Phoenix demon. I'm THE Phoenix demon. Apparently I'm the only one of my kind. Only one can live at any given time."

"Ooh, sounds important," Hilary remarked brightly.

"I don't know about that," Kai smirked, lifting his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Hilary smiled warmly, glad that he seemed to have cheered up. "Ray and the White Tigers are going to take me back to China with them, to visit their elders. I would ask you to come with me, but I don't want to interrupt your school work again."

"Write to me every day?" Hilary asked.

Kai smiled. "Every day," he agreed.

Hilary smiled. "Good," she responded. "Kenny's got an address, so I'll write to you too."

Feeling better and reassured, Kai ran his fingers through Hilary's hair. "Who knew you could be this sweet," he teased.

"Watch it," Hilary stated, poking Kai in the ribs playfully.

Kai sniggered slightly and tried to move away from her finger. "Or what?" he asked. "You can't stop me from saying it."

"Wanna bet?" Hilary asked before prodding him again in a different area of the ribcage.

Kai jolted at the touch and let out a noise that sounded half way between a grunt and a giggle. "Hilary's a meanie," he said in an almost singsong voice, smirking up at the girl above him.

"Oh you ain't seen nothing yet," Hilary stated before going to outright tickling him.

Kai bit his bottom lip to try not to laugh, but couldn't hold in the snorts and sniggers that escaped him as he tried to get free. "You really are," he laughed.

"You know I'm just gonna get worse the more you do that," Hilary pointed out giggling.

"I've... I've got tricks too," Kai sniggered.

"Oh yeah?" Hilary challenged as she continued to tickle him.

Kai gave her an evil smirk as he lifted his hands to the sides of her face. "Yeah," he replied, before pulling her down and kissing her full on. Hilary's eyes widened briefly and she froze before closing her eyes and returning the kiss. Kai had to admit, he was starting to like this whole kissing thing. Before, when he'd still been closed off to everyone else, he'd always thought that kissing was just mushy nonsense between couples who had nothing better to do. Only now did he realise he'd been completely wrong. It did have a meaning, not to mention it was enjoyable. Especially if he could distract Hilary from her tickle attack on him and lightly catch her hands in his own saving his sides. Kissing was great from that point of view. But he didn't pull away and instead moved slightly until he'd managed to get Hilary to sit on his lap, distracting her again by teasing her lips with his tongue. _Oh yeah, this kissing thing will come in very useful._ He kissed her a little harder, while remaining gentle at the same time and hoped she was enjoying it like he was.

Hilary pulled back. "That counts as cheating," she teased.

"Maybe," Kai breathed. "But it's good cheating."

Hilary giggled then hummed thoughtfully. "You know, it's getting late. You should probably eat something."

"I'm not really all that hungry," Kai admitted to her.

"Just tired?"

Kai nodded, "For some reason. Lee said that's to be expected though, until I learn control."

"So when are you guys going?" Hilary asked.

Kai sighed. "Next week."

"Wow. That's short notice."

"I know," Kai agreed. "I'm sorry."

Hilary smiled and shook her head. "It's okay. I know it can't be helped. How long were they planning this? None of them said anything about it."

"I don't know. But with what's happened now, they want to make a move sooner rather than later."

"Well, when you are hungry, let me know and I'll make you something then."

"I'll just get some of that pizza," Kai replied. "Don't worry about it."

Hilary smiled. "I'll have to make sure Tyson doesn't snag it then. I'm sure I can persuade him. I'm very good at persuading Tyson," she commented with an evil chuckle. It didn't take a rocket scientist to work out that she was planning to grab one of the bokkens from the dojo.

Kai chuckled. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." Hilary giggled. Smiling, Kai let her go, while debating with himself whether or not he should get up. He was still tired, but he couldn't just lie around.

"If you're tired, just take it easy," Hilary told Kai as she stood up.

Kai nodded. "I might come through in a bit," he told her. He then frowned. "Is Zeo still here?"

"He left about half an hour ago," Hilary answered.

"Good," Kai said with a relieved sigh. "I don't trust him..."

"I hadn't noticed," Hilary commented with a wink. "I could hear you shouting from the kitchen."

Kai gave her a slightly sheepish smile. "Sorry. I'll try not to do that again."

Hilary giggled again. "Just take it easy and rest, Kai," she told him before leaving the room. Kai watched her go, before adjusting his position on the couch and going back to sleep.

000

Hilary had returned and told the others that Kai wasn't feeling well. She pointed out to Tyson that that didn't mean he could eat Kai's pizza. The group amused themselves quietly as it was late. Tala was reading, while Bryan was watching a gory horror movie with Tyson, Max, Kevin and Gary. Hilary and Mariah were speaking with Kathleen, to help them get used to each other. Kenny was completely focussed on his data to ignore the movie, much to the amusement of the others. Hiro was speaking quietly with his and Tyson's grandfather as well as watching the room of teens. It still surprised him how many there were in the room, but his grandfather didn't mind. In fact, he seemed to really enjoy the place being filled with youngsters. But then, the old man was a big kid at heart anyway.

Lee spoke with Ray in a quiet corner away from the TV. It was only the day before that Ray had almost died and Lee still didn't think it was really appropriate for the others to be watching that sort of movie in the same room, but he realised that Ray really wouldn't want to spoil their fun, so all he could do was distract his friend. Kai stepped into the room quietly, doing a quick glance around to be absolutely sure that Zeo was gone. The pest could have come back after all. Seeing that the coast was clear, he relaxed a little and leaned against the wall, unnoticed since he didn't make a sound.

Tyson pointed out to Bryan, Max and Kevin that Kenny was looking a little edgy and snickered with them before glancing around the room to see what everyone else was doing. "Kai, when did you come in?" he asked. "You feeling better now, buddy?"

Kai was a little confused by Tyson's question about how he was feeling, but hid it well. Kai figured that Hilary must have said that to stop the others from disturbing him and nodded. "Yeah a bit thanks, Tyson," he replied. "I haven't been here long."

"Are you secretly a ninja or something? I didn't hear ya come in," Tyson joked.

"Hn," Kai smirked. "A ninja never reveals their secrets."

"Isn't that technically calling yourself a ninja and therefore revealing at least one of your secrets?" Kevin asked in amusement.

"But a ninja's first law is deception," Kai pointed out, "Which leads to a conundrum of if I am a ninja and I'm trying to lead you into a false sense of security, or if I'm just being damn awkward?" He looked at Tyson. "You might want to mind how you answer that."

"I'll answer it," Ray chimed from across the room. "You're being damn awkward. Completely Kai-ish."

"That's not a word," Tyson stated.

"I said it, it means 'like Kai' and is therefore a word," Ray responded.

"It's still not a proper word," Tyson argued. "Even I know that. Tell him, Hiro."

Hiro laughed. "You're on your own in this one, little brother. I'm staying out of it." This was the first time Hiro had really seen any interaction between Tyson and Kai and the older Granger brother was eager to learn about their friendship. Watching the team like this was a good way of getting to know them without interrupting them. The power of observation was one of Hiro's most used gifts.

"But you can't just make up words!" Tyson complained.

"Tyson, all words had to be made up at one point," Ray stated. "And it's not making up a word. It's adding 'ish' to a pre-existing word to give reference to a likeness. So, Kai, was I right? You're being awkward? Winding them up like a Jack-in-the-box?"

Kai nodded. "Full marks, Ray," he smirked.

"Well I'm just confused," Tyson stated. "I have no idea what you were talking about."

"No surprises there then," Kai mused playfully. There was laughter from other members of the group at Kai's response. Kai smiled slightly then glanced over at Ray and inclined his head, asking him to come over. Ray stood up and walked over wondering what was up. Kai glanced at the others, before looking at Ray. "Could you... You know?"

"You want me to tell them?" Ray asked to confirm he understood Kai's request.

Kai nodded slowly. "If you wouldn't mind..."

"I don't mind. I told you I'd help you any way I can," Ray replied. He turned back to the others. "Bryan, could you turn the movie off for a bit please? There's something you guys all have to hear. It's important."

"Sure, Ray," Bryan replied, pausing the movie and switching the TV off. Tyson, Max and Kevin instantly started whining.

Ray cleared his throat pointedly to catch their attention. "Guys, come on. This is important." Ray looked to the side briefly before facing them again. He didn't like to talk about it, but it would grab and hold their attention. "This is about that machine that almost killed me yesterday." The room fell silent in a matter of seconds. Satisfied that he'd successfully gained their undivided attention, Ray pressed on. "Okay, a quick briefing for Hiro and Mr Granger. Somebody was building a man-made bit beast from animals and demons. They had a machine designed to lure in demons and take their power and entire life-force. Because I have demon blood, it caught me too, but Kai intervened and got me back here. He then left with Tala and Bryan to eliminate the threat. Now you're both up to speed." Ray turned his attention back to the others as well. "When Kai came back, something about him had changed. I noticed it right away, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I imagine the same was true for Mariah, Gary and Kevin, but Lee worked it out and told me." Here, Ray paused and turned to Kai, to check whether or not the older boy wanted him to continue.

Kai swallowed and nodded. "Go on."

Ray nodded and turned back to the others again. "The change was caused by Kai becoming a demon, The Phoenix demon to be exact."

There was a collective gasp from the room. "Say what?" Tyson asked.

"No way..." Max breathed.

"Your shock is understandable," Ray informed them. "The Phoenix demon is so rare that there's only ever one and there's no way to predict who the next one will be when the previous one dies. So most people don't even hear of the Phoenix demon, let alone meet one."

"Could it be anything to do with Dranzer being a Phoenix?" Tyson asked.

"Kai was born with the potential," Ray told him. "He could have become the Phoenix demon at any point in his life. Even as a baby if the circumstances had been met then." Ray looked at Kai. "How long have you had Dranzer?"

"Since I was very young," Kai replied, looking away completely.

Ray looked concerned, but decided not to press, especially not with an audience, and turned back to the others. "There are thousands of people born with the potential to become the Phoenix, but the previous Phoenix must die before the next one awakens, just like the Phoenix of legend dying in a blaze to rise again from the ashes. The one that ends up with that power awakening must be in danger of dying at the exact moment the last Phoenix dies. So no, it actually has nothing to do with Dranzer. Either way, Kai is still Kai."

"That's still kinda scary," Tyson commented. "So, does that mean there's gonna be more people out after us now?"

"Tyson!" Kenny gasped. He couldn't believe the other boy had just said that.

"What? I'm just asking," Tyson retorted.

Kai frowned. "It's not like I asked for this, Tyson!"

"We're not going to announce it to the whole world," Ray told Tyson. "And besides, you're more likely to see problems of that variety due to 'half-casts' like myself. The Phoenix is well respected in the demon community. You'll get the odd few that disagree with things the Phoenix says and start trouble over that, but they're usually idiots. And humans shouldn't bother him because he looks like he always has."

"Oh, okay," Tyson said with a small nod. "I was just wondering. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I suppose the next bit of business is China," Ray commented. "We're going back next week. That is, Lee, Mariah, Gary, Kevin and I are," he finished then looked at Kai, giving the Russian an opportunity to put forward the next piece of information himself if he wanted.

"And I'm going with them," Kai spoke up. "Their elders should be able to help me. Until I learn to control it I'm dangerous." He looked briefly at Hilary. "The power uses my anger to escape." His gaze dropped to the floor. "I'm the one who caused the fire at your house this morning, Max. And I'm the one who burnt Hilary's hand. So I have to go, before I risk hurting anyone else."

Max's eyes widened. "You were nowhere near though?" he expressed his confusion.

"And most of that energy would have gone into the atmosphere," Lee commented.

"Exactly," Kai replied. "So just imagine the kind of damage I could do if I was standing right next to you when it happened."

"Don't worry, we'll definitely be back," Ray put in. "And by the way, Kathleen, you'll be coming with us too. If you're really putting the Panthers behind you then you should meet with the Elders too. If they're satisfied then the protection our clan receives will be extended to you and you won't have to spend your life running."

"Thank you, Ray," Kathleen said gratefully. "I really appreciate it."

Ray shook his head. "Thank Kai. We would have taken you at some point but he's the one ensuring it was sooner rather than later." Kathleen looked at the Russian and smiled, receiving a nod in return. "Anything else you wanted to add?" Ray asked Kai.

Kai shook his head. "No thanks, Ray."

"So, how long will you guys be gone?" Max asked.

"We don't know yet," Lee answered.

"Oh, okay," Max replied. "I was just wondering."

"Well, if that's everything, then you guys can go back to your movie," Ray commented. Not having much else to say, as they were still taking everything in, Tyson and the others turned back to their movie as Bryan put it on again.


	22. Chapter 22

Author Note: dedications to okami1001 and i. miss. beyblade

i. miss. beyblade - don't be so mean about Kathleen Green (lol that rhymes) she's not that bad. And this fic has the KaixHil pairing, not KaixOC. Relax. Kathleen isn't actually after him like that. She was feeling scared, isolated and alone and Kai was the first person to reach out to her. She sort of views him more as a brother than anything else.

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 22

Ray lay on his side in his futon wide awake. They'd turned in about an hour ago and Ray knew for a fact that most of the others were asleep. Tyson was snoring and talking in his sleep as usual. He was saying thank you a lot, so he was probably dreaming about winning another tournament or something. Ray couldn't get Zeo's warning out of his head though. And Kai's take on it. Kai believed The Avalanchers were behind it and that they wanted him and Kai dead. "Kai?" Ray whispered across the room, being sure not disturb anyone who was sleeping. "Are you asleep?"

Kai rolled over to face the direction Ray was in. "No," he whispered back, "Can't sleep."

"Me neither. I keep thinking about what Zeo told us, about two of us ending up with the owner of the blade. But... The Avalanchers were trained by Boris... and he was with your grandfather. They went through a lot of trouble to make you join them... Are you sure it's them? And how would they even know about Wyatt anyway?"

Kai ran his thumb over Dranzer's bit in the dark. "I wish I knew, Ray," he said with a sigh. "I don't know what's going on anymore."

Ray rolled on to his back and sat up. "I'm worried, Kai, worried that we've been spied on all this time. I'm worried that your grandfather and Boris are still out there. Worried that they'll find out about you... And I'm worried about the people who had that... machine. We never found out who they were. What if they're not finished? What if they try again? I'm worried that their actions will incite a severe reaction in the demon community and lead to a war between them and humans. There's so much going on right now, but the rest of the world is oblivious and we're right in the middle of it."

There was a gentle clink of metal as Kai started footering with Wyatt's beyblade. "I'm worried too," he said quietly. "Voltaire and Boris are still alive. I just know it. Zeo's around again and we still haven't found out about those mystery bit beasts either. Like the one that spread the virus and the one that attacked me and the other Blitzkrieg Boys in Russia." He paused. "Are we really strong enough to deal with all of this?"

Ray looked over and watched Kai for a moment, before looking at his lap. "We'll have to be," he answered finally.

Kai allowed the beyblade to slip out of his hand and clatter lightly across the floor at the side of his futon, where it came to a quick stop. "Maybe... Maybe it's about time we selected a new team captain then..."

"What?" Ray gasped. Kai shrugged and remained silent. "You can't be serious, Kai. Everybody looks up to you."

Again, Kai shrugged. "I just thought the team might benefit from a new leader," he mused quietly.

"Kai, you're the best choice. That's why Mr Dickenson gave you the role. You have more experience than we do. You're a strong blader, but more than that you're leader because you possess the qualities of one. Last night, I had no confidence in myself. You saw that and you made me see sense. You always know the right thing to say or do at the right time. Who else could do that?"

Kai slowly got up out of his futon, picking up Wyatt's blade and Dranzer as he did. "I guess you're right, Ray," he said quietly. "Sorry. I'm just a bit distracted right now." He started towards the door, sliding it open carefully and stepping out onto the engawa.

Ray got up and followed Kai. "I know it's a lot of stress, Kai, with everyone relying on you. I'd like to help you. We could talk, or spar, or even have a match to let off steam if you wanted."

"I'm just feeling a bit anxious," Kai told him, sitting down on the engawa.

"With everything that's happening no one can blame you," Ray commented as he sat next to Kai.

The sky was clear and the moon bright and Kai felt calmer as he gazed up at it. In the dark, everything was peaceful. "Got any suggestions of how I can deal with it?"

"Um... Focus on one thing at a time? Before we go to China, we should all step up our training. That'll prevent Tyson from skiving. We can only hope he'll keep it up while we're gone. I'm sure Hilary can manage him. We can concern ourselves with your control training when we get there."

Kai nodded. "I don't suppose you have any idea what methods they'll use?"

"Sorry. I don't think even Lee knows that."

"Oh well," Kai shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to wait and find out."

Ray nodded. "How are you feeling now?" he asked quietly, "Over the shock?"

Kai sat back and leaned on his hands. "I'm still coming to terms with it. I don't think it'll sink in fully until I start my training."

"Just remember that it doesn't change who you are."

"I will," Kai replied. "So, how long was Zeo here for?"

"About an hour give or take."

"And what was he saying? After I left."

"Well, when he got over his fright he was just catching up. Telling us how he's been and asking us about what we've been up to since."

Kai growled quietly. "Checking up on us, huh?" He looked away. "Little rat."

Ray stayed quiet not wanting to agitate Kai any further. He had enough on his plate as it was. Besides, he'd not paid much attention to what was happening with Zeo, constantly watching the door distractedly. If Kai wanted details, Ray didn't have them, having only caught the conversation when he was spoken to directly. The rest of the time was spent in a very quiet conversation with Lee in Chinese.

"I don't trust him," Kai said quietly after a long moment. "And I think we're making a big mistake letting him get close to us again."

Ray didn't speak for a few moments. "I know you don't trust him," he said carefully. "Tyson does. And Max too, I think. Personally I don't know what to think and I'd rather just stay out of it. But there is that saying about keeping your friends close and your enemies even closer."

"Hn," Kai grunted. "I don't want him anywhere near me." He sighed. "But for you guys, I'll try to tolerate him."

"It's understandable," Ray commented softly. "You don't give out your trust easily. You gave Zeo your trust a lot quicker than you gave it to any of us and then he turned around and took Dranzer from you. That's not something you forget. Why WOULD you want him anywhere near you? I get that."

"At least you do," Kai mused. "I think he's bad news. Still, I'll do my best to keep my word."

"I don't doubt that," Ray replied before stifling a yawn. Talking about what had worried him had allowed him to get it off his chest and he felt better for it. It was also very late and he'd been tired even though he couldn't sleep. But he didn't want to leave Kai worrying alone about things by himself and was determined to stick it out.

Kai smiled slightly. "Go back to bed, Ray. You need the sleep."

"What about you?" Ray asked.

"I'll be through shortly," Kai replied.

Ray hesitated. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, if you've got things on your mind..."

"It's fine, Ray," Kai told him. "Honest. I just want to enjoy the fresh air for a little longer."

"Okay," Ray replied as he stood up. "Just try not to stay out here all night. Or you'll have Hilary on your case and probably Bryan and Tala too."

Kai smirked. "I'll keep that in mind. Tala's even more irritable right now with his arm."

"Well, g'night," Ray said turning to the door.

Kai looked back up at the moon, "Night." Ray headed inside, leaving Kai to his thoughts, went back to bed and was soon asleep like the others. Kai stayed out for another hour, losing track of time as his mind wandered. Eventually with a tired sigh, he turned in again himself.

000

The next day, Zeo was back and speaking happily with Tyson and Max. Remembering the discussion he'd had with Kai during the night Ray had decided to keep his distance, though he hung about several feet from them curiously. He also wanted to stay out of the Chief's way. Kenny had taken over beyblade repairs. When Ray handed over the Driger V blade neither of them had mentioned the one Ray had lost but he was still feeling guilty. Lost in thought, still wondering what had happened to the blade Kenny had built specially for him, Ray didn't notice Zeo's approach until he'd been addressed. "Hey, Ray? How about a match?" Zeo asked cheerfully.

"Um..." Ray was at a loss what to do and stuttered with no real answer which left Zeo puzzled.

Standing off on his own, Kai watched what was happening like a hawk. He frowned when he saw how hesitant and awkward Ray seemed around Zeo and decided that he'd had enough. _You've outstayed your welcome, Zeo,_ Kai growled internally, walking over to the two other boys. "What's going on?" he demanded, stopping right behind Zeo.

Ray stuttered again but Zeo turned to face Kai and spoke up. "I just asked Ray for a match," he told Kai. "That's all."

"Oh, is that all?" Kai asked incredulously, "After what you did to us? I don't think so. I won't allow it."

"It's not like that, Kai. Honest," Zeo protested. Ray stayed quiet, not wanting to make matters worse. "Anyway, I didn't realise he needed to ask for your permission," Zeo stated and Ray shrunk back a little knowing that Zeo was walking on very thin ice as it was, without throwing fuel to the fire that was Kai's temper.

The look in Kai's eyes could have cut glass. "Watch what you say, kid," he snarled. "I'm looking out for my team, as it's clearly needed with you around. You may have won them over, but there'll be a cold day in hell before I trust you again."

"Looking out for your team?" Zeo asked almost incredulously. "That's not how it looks from where I'm standing. You know, I thought Ray had been rather quiet since yesterday. That's why I came over to include him specifically rather than leave him standing over here on his own. I know I hurt you, Kai and I'm sorry for that, but I've changed and so has my father. Those days are over now. So why are you so dead set against them spending time with me?" Ray gasped suddenly as he realized that Zeo was implying that Kai had bullied him into staying away.

Forget glass. It was diamond now. Kai grit his teeth, trying to control his temper. But a nearby bush started to smoke slightly. "I think you should leave," he told Zeo. "Whatever you came here for, you can forget about it."

"All I asked for was a match, a friendly match just to see how you guys have improved. I don't know what you're getting so upset about over that," Zeo commented.

_What do I do? If I try to calm Kai down it'll look like I'm taking Zeo's side. And if I ask Zeo to leave it'll reinforce the idea in his head that Kai's manipulating me and probably make matters worse. I should do something about that bush... but I can't leave Kai and Zeo alone like this,_ Ray mused, fidgeting uncomfortably. He thought he'd been nervous about Zeo's invitation before. It was nothing to how he felt now.

"SEE HOW WE'VE IMPROVED?" Kai exploded. "What, are you checking up on us now? Listen kid, I was a champion before you even started beyblading! In fact, probably since before you were built!" Kai's fury was almost palpable. It was a miracle the bush hadn't burst into flames.

"Dude! That's really harsh!" Ray gasped in shock, whereas Zeo looked like he'd just been slapped. Kai blinked, as if coming back to himself and his eyes met Ray's. He felt a horrible tingling sensation of dread fall over him and lowered his head until his eyes were shadowed. Sensing everyone's eyes on him, Kai took off at a stiff walk. Only one of the gates at the front was open, but instead of walking round the shut one, Kai lifted his hand and slammed it open with incredible force. The heavy wooden door swung open with a bang and Kai disappeared. Several of them flinched at the bang. "Kai!" Ray called moving to follow the team captain, missing the look of disappointment on Zeo's face.

Kai heard Ray's call, but kept going. There was no way he could go back in there now. Not after what had just happened. He couldn't face his teammates. So he ran. Before Ray could even reach the gate, Tyson had caught his arm. "Let him go, Ray," Tyson stated firmly. "Man, I can't believe he said that," Tyson then commented to Max while Ray looked around at the others who'd witnessed the scene. He hadn't noticed them with what was happening.

Max nodded sadly. "I, I don't think he meant it," he said quietly. "It's not like Kai to say stuff like that."

"Well he crossed the line," Tyson commented. "That was too far." Tyson looked over to Zeo. "Hey, Zeo, are you okay?" he called, waving the boy over.

"Zeo implied that he'd bullied me," Ray commented to them quietly in Kai's defence.

"What?" Tyson asked, looking at Ray.

Ray's eyes flickered to Zeo who was approaching them. "Zeo was implying that Kai had bullied me," he repeated quietly, not wanting Zeo to hear him.

Max bit his lip, "So now what? What are we supposed to do?"

"Kai still went too far," Tyson pointed out. "I say we let him cool down."

Max looked down. "But, what if he needs company? He might not want to be alone, but just felt it was best to leave. Shouldn't we try and look for him?"

"Let me go after him," Ray spoke up as Tyson looked like he was about to agree. "There are some things that I understand better than you do. It wouldn't be polite to leave while you have a guest and bringing Zeo to Kai won't help matters at all. But don't breathe a word of the circumstances to Zeo. Okay?"

Trusting Ray, knowing he was probably the best one for the job, Max nodded, "Good luck finding him." Ray nodded and dashed off without another word.

Tyson looked at Max. "Was that the right thing to do?" he asked.

"We can't just leave him."

"Yeah, but Kai suspects that The Avalanchers want him and Ray dead and now the two of them are both out on their own. That's when The Avalanchers like to attack the most. What if they attack one of them?"

Max swallowed. "We'll just have to hope that doesn't happen. That's all we can do right now."

"Shouldn't we do something though?" Tyson asked then turned his head as Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Gary ran past heading out the gate as Kevin muttered something about someone teaching Ray the definition of bodyguard. Tyson looked at Max again. "So that's it? We're just gonna stay here and hope for the best?" Glancing at Zeo, Tyson sighed. They couldn't ditch the boy and they wouldn't be able to bring him with them. "Hey, you okay? Don't mind Kai. The sourpuss is just even grumpier than usual lately. A lot has been happening lately, including Ray almost being killed just the other day."

"Oh. That's what it was?" Zeo asked. "I wondered why he was so withdrawn. I thought maybe Kai had said something to him."

"Kai's not like that," Max defended the captain. "He's just had a lot on his mind and is trying to do the best he can for our team. It certainly hasn't been easy for him, but he'd never force us to do anything we didn't want to."

"I should apologise... but he won't listen to me..." Zeo trailed off. "What should I do?"

Max glanced briefly at Tyson. "We'll tell him you want to apologise," he said. "But for now, it's probably best if you stay out of his way." Max decided not to mention that Tala and Bryan were Kai's friends from Russia, because Zeo had enough to worry about with just one Russian blader on the warpath because of him, let alone three.

Zeo nodded in acceptance. "Thanks, Max," he said softly.

000

It had started to rain not long after Kai left the dojo and dark thunder clouds now filled the sky. The miserable weather was more than enough to cool down Kai's hot temper and he'd eventually found himself down at the view point which was already starting to flood with water. With his feelings matching the terrible weather Kai sat down on one of the concrete steps and watched the rain fall. He couldn't believe he'd lost control like that and allowed Zeo to get under his skin so bad. What had happened to the self-control he'd been so proud of? The one good thing about his Biovolt training was that he'd never let anything bother him before. Now though that was wearing off. Shouting and getting frustrated wouldn't do anyone any good and Kai couldn't help but feel like he'd let his team down. After all, he'd betrayed them himself once so who was he to go on at Zeo about anything?

With a defeated sigh he reached into his pocket and pulled out Wyatt's beyblade suddenly remembering that this was the very place where the boy had lost everything. Looking across the clearing Kai could almost see the whole thing playing out in front of him again. If only he had done something. If he'd stepped in before things got out of hand. Or even just trained Wyatt when he first asked him to. Kai was stubborn and proud and he hated himself for it. "Oh, stop it!" he shouted suddenly in frustration. He threw Wyatt's beyblade across the clearing where it landed in a puddle. "Feeling sorry for yourself is pathetic!" Kai ranted. "It won't change anything. Get a grip!"

Sitting back down, having stood up to throw the blade, he raked his fingers through his hair. Here he was, sitting out in the rain like some homeless person having run away from his team like a scared little child. And he'd left them with Zeo! How was that protecting them? He was a coward, a traitor and a complete failure! Part of him actually wished for his old life back, when he'd been controlled by his grandfather and groomed to be the perfect soldier and weapon. At least back then everything had been simple. Plain black and white. No confusing colours and shades.

Above him the thunder rumbled in the sky and he closed his eyes against the following flash of lightning. He shivered slightly as the cool rain soaked him completely and ran down his bare arms. If his grandfather could see him now he would have been beaten as punishment for being so weak and pathetic. This was not the way of a weapon, or soldier. _You'd probably jump at the chance to give me a good beating huh, grandfather?_ Kai thought darkly, _Even though you never needed an excuse before._ He trailed a finger over the scar on his arm from the bullet wound his mind now traveling back to that day in the gorge. Had Voltaire and Boris managed to escape? Were they out for revenge against him and his team? Was there such a thing as being safe anymore?

Kai groaned, feeling the mother of all headaches coming on. Hanging his head, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on nothing but the rain, even as the pain intensified to the point where it left him feeling dizzy and sick. He knew he had to do something, something that would help the situation and make everything better. The question was: what?

000

The first place Ray looked for Kai was the harbour. That turned up nothing, even after checking the warehouses. Ray had doubled back, practically running into the White Tigers, and continued his search. The river turned up nothing, the park was also a no-go. He and the White Tigers were getting soaked and had nothing to show for it. Ray even went to check the graveyard where Wyatt was buried. He finally found himself heading for the viewpoint hoping it would provide at least some inspiration of where to look next.

The rain showed no signs of letting up as the sky grew even darker, to the point where street lamps started coming on as a result of the low light levels. There was a soft glow in the distance, where steam could be seen rising from beyond the trees. This was followed by a familiar cry of a certain Phoenix bit beast.

Ray gasped softly at the sound and started running heading in the direction Dranzer was in, knowing Kai would be there. Kevin groaned. "Again with the running off," he muttered to the others as they too broke into a run. "He doesn't make our job easy, does he?"

"I think we should make an exception, with the circumstances," Mariah replied. "He's worried about his teammate."

"Yeah, I know," Kevin agreed. He'd been the one to fetch the others when Ray first took off and had witnessed a lot of what happened between Kai and Zeo. He had even seen the exchange between Ray and Zeo and had certain misgivings about the boy for him to cause that reaction. He'd seen Ray like that once before and that had been in Hong Kong, when Kevin had surprised him by being there. Back when the White Tigers viewed Ray as a traitor. They knew better now and regretted what had happened. Kevin hadn't enjoyed the reminder or seeing Ray that uncomfortable again and didn't trust Zeo. Ray may have missed the look on Zeo's face, but Kevin hadn't. Zeo had expected a different reaction from Ray and wasn't happy about the one he'd received. "But a little bit of warning wouldn't hurt."

"We can talk about it later," Mariah replied as Dranzer let out another cry, this one noticeably more panicked.

Ray paused and looked around briefly when he reached the viewpoint before spotting Kai sitting on the steps with Dranzer close by. Ray jogged over and stopped at Kai's side. "Kai?" The Russian gave no response as he sat with his head resting in his folded arms, which were leaning on his knees. Glad that Ray had arrived, Dranzer crooned quietly and disappeared back into his blade in Kai's pocket. Ray reached out and touched Kai's shoulder tentatively. "Kai?" he asked again, a little louder this time.

This got a response, but one that was clearly grudged as Kai grunted. "Go away..." he mumbled.

Ray sat down next to Kai not caring that the place was wet as he was soaked through anyway. "Kai..." Ray began, but wasn't sure how to continue. He couldn't ask if Kai was okay because he knew Kai wasn't. "I'm not going anywhere." Kai groaned weakly and said nothing. Ray sat in silence for several long moments while the White Tigers stood sentry nearby. He glanced at Kai a few times wondering what to say but spent more time watching the rain landing on the ground in front of him. Finally deciding on something to say, Ray looked at Kai again. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I should have said something. I just... I dunno. I couldn't think of anything to say. And then when he implied you had bullied me I should have spoken up then too. And to make matters worse, I didn't find my voice until you spoke, so it was you I responded to. I wasn't trying to take his side. So I'm sorry."

"No," Kai mumbled, wanting to say as little as possible to try and save his head. "Don't... It's okay..." Not knowing what else to say, Ray looked around the viewpoint then noticed a beyblade sitting in a puddle. Ray frowned a little, stood up and went over to the beyblade picking it up. Seeing that it was Wyatt's he returned to Kai's side and sat down again holding the beyblade out to him. Kai finally lifted his head from his arms and looked at Ray. His eyes were clouded over with pain and his face was pale. He took the blade back slowly with a quiet thank you.

"You're welcome," Ray replied softly and fell silent again. He was worried about Kai but had no idea what to say. He didn't like that Kai was sitting out in the rain but they couldn't go back if Zeo was there. They were so wet now that there was little point finding some shelter. They'd all need to shower and change into dry clothes. Something else crossed Ray's mind. "We'll need to tell Mr Dickenson about the trip to China soon. We can go do that now instead of going back?" he suggested.

Kai nodded slightly. "Sure, if you want," he agreed. "Don't let me stop you."

"We as in you too."

Kai looked back at him and gave a small smile. "Alright," he sighed. "You win." He stood up slowly with a slight sway.

"You okay?" Ray asked as he stood up.

Kai nodded, "Yeah, just got a really bad headache."

"Well it won't help if you get sick, so let's get out of this weather."

Kai nodded and moved to follow Ray. "You know, you didn't have to follow me out into the rain."

"I didn't want to just leave you and it hadn't started raining yet when I left."

"Fair enough," Kai mused with a shrug, "As long as you don't get in trouble with all of the others." He glanced in the direction of the White Tigers.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go make some puddles at the BBA," Ray commented, making light of the situation to try and amuse Kai. "We all look like drowned rats."

Kai chuckled quietly starting to forget about his headache and nodded. "Mr Dickenson will love us for that."

"They've got wet surface signs, right?" Ray responded waving it off. "Anyway, we haven't seen him for a bit and a lot has happened, so we should probably update him on all that."

"Yeah, before he starts worrying about us again," Kai agreed. Ray nodded and the six of them headed for the BBA to see Mr Dickenson.

000

The comment about the puddles had mostly been a joke, but the water dripped off them so readily that it was impossible not to create puddles. However, because of the weather, precautions had been made. The staff had put down broken cardboard boxes to soak up the water and several caution signs had been put up to point out the danger. Bypassing the hazards, Ray approached the front desk. "Hi, is Mr Dickenson available?" he asked the receptionist cheerfully.

The receptionist recognised Ray immediately and returned the smile. "I'll just check for you," she said and picked up the phone to call the chairman. Speaking briefly on the phone for a few minutes, she smiled again. "Alright, I'll tell them." Hanging up the phone, she looked back at Ray. "Yes he's free, go on up."

"Thanks," Ray responded, and beckoned the others to follow him up, pausing to look outside. The rain showed no signs of letting up. "Mr Dickenson already knows about us," Ray commented to Kai conversationally. "He's been to our village."

"Oh, okay," Kai nodded. "So, he won't freak out then about me?"

"'Course not. And he'll understand why you need to train. So you don't need to worry," Ray answered. Kai had to admit, that was a big relief. He'd been hesitant to tell Mr Dickenson about it. But if the man already knew about Ray and the others then hopefully it wouldn't be too much of a shock. Reaching Mr Dickenson's office they knocked before entering then they were called in. "Hello, Mr Dickenson," Ray greeted the man. "I hope this isn't a bad time and sorry about the water."

"Not at all," Mr Dickenson replied and gasped. "My goodness, you're soaked through." He lifted his phone and made a quick call downstairs to ask for some towels to be brought up to his office, finishing off with a polite thank you before hanging up. The towels arrived a few minutes later and each teen was given one. The group accepted the towels giving their thanks before Ray turned to Mr Dickenson again, mentioning that a lot had happened and being outside anyway they'd decided to come and fill him in on it. There was one situation in particular that they wanted to inform him of and it was quite a long story.

"It all started the day before yesterday," Ray began. "Tyson, Max, Kenny and I were hanging out at the park just talking and kicking back, when this kid we'd never seen before challenged Tyson to a match. Tyson accepted and he won the match. It was actually embarrassing how quickly it was over, but the kid was more keen to boast about how he'd been selected to hold the ultimate bit beast before running off. We were curious and followed him to a building, except Max who went back to get Kai. I don't actually remember much from when we entered the building. Just that this welcoming warmth came over me and kept growing stronger. All I knew was that I wanted to get closer to it, to touch it. I couldn't explain it though. I came back to myself when a Gargoyle demon landed in front of me and I saw what would have happened... if I hadn't snapped out of it. All that remained was a pile of smoking bones," Ray paused trying to compose himself again. Mr Dickenson sat down at his desk and listened quietly, waiting patiently for Ray to continue. Lee stepped forward, resting a hand on Ray's shoulder and Ray nodded to him before continuing. "Even though I'd come back to myself it hadn't released its hold on me. It was pulling me in again and I'd be dead if Kai hadn't shown up. The 'ultimate bit beast' was being created from numerous animals and also demons. It was connected to a machine that drew in demons and stripped them of their very life to create this thing." Ray looked down. "It was still killing them even as Kai pulled me out of there," he stated miserably.

Mr Dickenson gasped. "Ultimate bit beast?" he asked. "Is this what I saw on the news about a building coming down? You weren't in it at the time were you?"

Ray shook his head without looking up. "I wasn't. Kai was," he answered. He left it for Kai to tell Mr Dickenson about what had happened next, but even though he lifted his head it wasn't enough to meet Kai's gaze.

Taking a breath, Kai went on to tell Mr Dickenson what had happened. How he, Tala and Bryan had returned to the machine and destroyed it, only to nearly be crushed to death in the process. Kai kept his voice steady and eyes locked on the BBA chairman, showing no signs of hesitance or fear in telling him. He stopped before he mentioned what he had become though and looked back at Ray. Lee decided to take over since Ray was still looking pretty wretched about reliving it and told Mr Dickenson about what he'd worked out with Bryan's help, about how Kai had become the Phoenix and about the Phoenix itself. "We're heading back to China next week so that Ray can report to the elders and we'll be taking Kai with us to receive special training for his newfound power," Lee finished.

Mr Dickenson was in full support of their decision and nodded. "I understand. I'll arrange for your flights. But please be sure to keep me updated on the situation. If there's anything I can do to help."

"We will, Mr Dickenson," Ray responded, having had enough time to try and pull himself together again. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem, kids. Now, why don't you stay until the rain stops?" Mr Dickenson suggested.

"Sounds great," Mariah answered. "But won't we be in the way?"

"Of course not," Mr Dickenson replied. "Take as long as you need. I have a few things I need to do, but you're welcome to either sit here or go through to the lounge."

The group thanked him again then looked at Kai, letting him decide. On the one hand Mr Dickenson's office was quieter than the lounge, but on the other hand there was the chance that someone else would come to see Mr Dickenson. Kai looked back at them and shrugged, as if to say 'Do what you want,' and wandered over to one of the windows to look out at the rain. Mr Dickenson sat back down at his desk to attend to his work.

The White Tigers opted for the lounge but Ray hung back. "Boy, it is really chucking it down out there," he commented quietly as he joined Kai at the window.

Kai nodded. "If this keeps up, there'll be flood warnings soon."

"Are you feeling any better?" Ray asked after a fairly long pause.

"Mm," Kai answered. "The headache isn't as bad now." Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the rain got almost impossibly heavier.

"That's good," Ray replied and watched the sky. "Another storm?" he wondered aloud.

"Looks like it," Kai mused. "Worse than the one we just had."

"Looks like we're not gonna go anywhere for a while yet then," Ray commented.

"Either that or we just brave it and run back to Tyson's," Kai suggested. "Get out of Mr Dickenson's hai- Uh... way." Ray promptly covered his mouth to keep from laughing before looking up as Kai's phone rang. Kai failed to hide the small smirk of amusement and reached into his pocket for his phone. Seeing Hilary's name on the caller ID, he raised an eyebrow slightly and answered. "Hey, what's up?"

"Kai, where are you?" Hilary asked sounding concerned.

"Right now, standing in Mr Dickenson's office with Ray," Kai replied. "Why?"

"They only JUST told me what happened with Zeo. Are you okay?" Hilary asked.

"Ah, yeah I guess," Kai said reluctantly. "What did they say?"

"That you had a bit of a row with Zeo," Hilary answered.

_A bit?_ Kai thought. _It was more than that._ "He still there?"

"Yeah, he's waiting for the storm to pass," Hilary answered.

"... Okay. In that case, I'll text you later. I think it would be best if I stay away until he goes."

"I understand," Hilary replied. "Stay out of this weather, okay?"

"Yeah," Kai said quietly. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Okay, later" Hilary replied, snapping at Tyson for something as she hung up.

Kai listened to the line going dead for a moment before putting his phone back in his pocket. Zeo was still at Tyson's despite Kai making it perfectly clear that he didn't want him there. He did his best not to get angry.

"Kai?" Ray asked uncertainly.

"Zeo's still at the house," Kai told him. "I won't be going back until he leaves."

"Well I'm not going back until you do and the White Tigers won't go anywhere without me. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Lee and I 'had words' yesterday."

"Words?" Kai asked.

"Mm," Ray hummed nodding once, "About me sneaking out on my own at night. He wants me to stop doing it. He says I've already had enough close calls where you've had to bail me out without me tempting fate."

"Well I can understand that," Kai mused. "He's just looking out for you, like Tala does for me."

Ray nodded his agreement. Kai's phone alerted him to a text message. "You're popular today," Ray commented.

"Makes a change," Kai replied, pulling out his phone again. _Tala? Since when do you text?_ Shrugging Kai opened the message, but chose not to read it out loud. _"I'll let you know when the plant pot leaves, though you'd think a little water would be welcome so it doesn't wilt."_ Kai smirked and chuckled quietly, putting his phone back in his pocket. Trust Tala's somewhat warped sense of humour to be the thing that cheered him up. Ray chose not to pry but was glad that whatever it had been seemed to have improved Kai's mood.

000

The rest of the week passed by completely uneventful. Zeo kept his distance and instead met up with the others out of the dojo, giving Kai a wide berth. The bad weather had continued, but thankfully the major storms had passed, meaning there were no problems for flights. The whole gang were gathered at the airport to see Ray, Kai and the White Tigers off, as it was time for them to head to China. "You guys take care, okay," Tyson said. "Make sure you write."

"Sure thing, Tyson," Ray assured him. "I'd tell you to keep up your school work, but I know Hilary will keep you at it."

"I sure will," Hilary stated brightly and turned to Kai. "Bring me back a souvenir! I'm just kidding. Take care of yourself."

Kai glanced at the others and saw Tyson and Max grinning at him and Hilary. Kai rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to her. "I will. I'll see you soon." No longer caring about the others seeing, Kai leaned forward and kissed her.

"Oooh," Tyson and Max said together. Hilary was pleasantly surprised at the show of affection despite the audience and wrapped her arms around Kai as she returned the kiss, holding him close for as long as possible before he had to leave. She didn't know when she'd see him again, so she wanted the moment to last.

Amazed that Kai was openly showing affection, Tyson and Max couldn't help but stare. That was until Bryan put a hand on the top of each of their heads and turned them away from the couple. "At least try not to stare," he told them with a smirk.

"That involves manners, which Tyson clearly doesn't have," Ray commented playfully. "As for you, Max, I'm shocked. I expected better from you. I think Tyson's a bad influence."

Max giggled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting that."

Ignoring them, Kai broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Hilary's. "I'll miss you," he said quietly. "I'll write every day, like I said I would."

"And I'll write to you too," Hilary replied.

Kai smiled and placed one last, lingering kiss on her lips, before pulling away. He looked to Bryan and Tala. "Look after her," he said in Russian. Tala and Bryan both gave their assurance that they would and wanted Kai to watch himself. Kai thanked them, as the call for their flight was made over the tannoy.

"See you guys next time," Ray commented. "Oh and try not to get under Tala and Bryan's feet, Tyson. Kai won't be there to call them off if you make either of them angry."

Glancing sheepishly at the two Russians, Tyson laughed nervously. "'Course not. I'll be good."

"That'll be a first," Kenny giggled.

"Hey!" Tyson complained.

Ray laughed as he left with the others, waving over his shoulder. Kai stopped and glanced back one last time, smiling at Hilary, before disappearing. It didn't take long to get on the plane as they'd already checked in their luggage. "So are you stoked to see our hometown?" Ray asked Kai once they were settled on the plane.

"I'm looking forward to it," Kai nodded. "It sounds like the perfect place for me right now, away from the city and all the chaos."

"We can give you a tour once the elders have spoken with you," Mariah commented brightly. "They won't start your training immediately because they'll discuss it amongst themselves first. We'll show you all the best places."

"Sounds good," Kai agreed. "Will you guys be with me when I see the elders?"

"When you first meet them, yeah," Ray answered. "Lee will probably be there when they call you back though, with his grandfather and all." Kai nodded, wondering just what he should expect from the elders. What if he wasn't what they expected him to be? How was the Phoenix supposed to act? Looking out the window, Kai knew there was nothing he could do but wait and find out.

"Are you nervous?" Kathleen asked from in front of Kai.

"Nervous, anxious," Kai confirmed. "The idea of being judged by people I've never met is a bit intimidating."

"I've been there before," Kathleen told Kai, "As an enemy. You're friends with the team they're proud of. You'll be fine, especially with how you protected Ray that night. I've never seen anyone fight so hard for another person before."

"My team are all I've got," Kai replied. Kathleen nodded her acceptance of the statement. She'd asked him before about family so she knew the circumstances.

"You should both stop worrying," Ray told them. "You have nothing to be nervous about. Kai, the elders will be pleased to meet you and honoured to help. Kathleen, the only thing that separates our two clans is the views and opinions we follow and you share ours so you're going to fit right in. Everything is gonna be fine. Just trust me, guys."

"I trust you, Ray," Kai told him. "You know that." Ray nodded and hoped they'd both take the entire statement to heart.

000

The flight was fairly short, but the trek to White Tiger Hills was anything but. It was fortunate that they were all fit and healthy as without that they'd have struggled. "You'll get your first view of our hometown at the top of this hill," Ray told Kai brightly once they were almost there. It was getting late in the day, but the weather was holding and it had a positive effect on the mood.

"I'm already enjoying the landscape," Kai said, looking around. "You guys are so lucky to have grown up in a place like this."

"For sure," Mariah agreed, delighted at the praise for their homeland.

"There it is," Lee commented just ahead of them looking back, "Home, sweet home."

Kai looked down in awe. The village was like something you read about in stories, tucked away from the outside world in the most amazing scenery. "Wow..." As a boy, when he'd been in the abbey, Kai had often dreamed of places like this. He was almost scared to blink in case it disappeared and he found himself back in one of the holding cells in Biovolt. The air was fresh and pure here. It was great.

"Get used to it," Ray told him with a slight laugh. "This is gonna be your home for the next while. Oh, speaking of which, you can stay with me while you're here."

"Thank you," Kai nodded, still looking down at the village. Now that he was so close, he was starting to feel nervous again, as well as excited.

After giving Kai a few moments to enjoy the view the group headed down to the village. As soon as they reached it they were eagerly greeted by a large group of children, many of whom were begging for lessons. "Sorry guys, not right now," Ray told them. "It's getting late and I need to report to the elders. Tomorrow morning, okay?"

"You promise?" one of the children asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I promise," Ray assured them. "You guys practice yourselves while you can until then and I'll teach you some really cool techniques." The children cheered and ran back to the dish to play.

"Every time you come back," Kevin commented. "Seriously, Ray, you keep going back and forth like this and you're going to run out of those 'really cool techniques' before you settle down for good."

"It's good that you've got so many kids wanting to learn from you," Kai mused. "They love the game and that's the important thing."

"They're really good too. With a little more practice I'm sure they'll be giving me a run for my money," Ray told Kai as they continued on their way.

"You know he's just saying that because he taught them," Mariah told Kai in a stage whisper, "So biased."

"But they are really good," Ray insisted.

"Oh, they're good," Mariah agreed. "But you're exaggerating. It'll take a LOT of practice before they're at your level."

"Now who's being biased?" Lee asked.

Kai smiled as he watched them. "So, what's first?"

"In here," Lee commented heading up some steps to building that looked a little different from the rest. He opened the door. "We've returned, grandfather and we've brought company," Lee announced, before holding the door open for the others.

"It'll be fine," Ray told Kai and Kathleen again quietly before entering.

Kai and Kathleen exchanged glances. "Ready?" Kai asked.

Kathleen swallowed and nodded. "Yes," she replied and followed Kai inside, walking just slightly behind him.

What followed was almost gruelling for three of them. Lee handled most of the talking, but there were parts that could only be recounted by those who'd been there. He quietly told Ray it should be the last time he had to tell what had happened with the machine before Ray made his report in order to comfort him, knowing how much it bothered Ray to talk about it. Lee also knew it still woke Ray in the middle of the night sometimes as he'd been the one to assure Ray that he was safe and it had just been a dream. The attack on demons was troubling and Lee apologised for failing his orders to protect Ray, assuring his grandfather it wouldn't happen again.

Lee then went on tell the elders about Kai being the new Phoenix. This news was taken on a much lighter note, almost in relief. They'd already heard the news that the previous one had died and knowing that the heir had already been found was good news. They would need to discuss the matter of who would be training Kai though, but he was more than welcome to remain their guest while he waited and advised to enjoy himself. The peace of their community should at least help keep him calm after all.

Lastly was the matter of Kathleen. Her appearance made her easily identified as one of the Panthers, but she was vouched for by Ray and all of the White Tigers, including Mariah. With this in mind, Kathleen was accepted, but she was on a sort of probation period for the time being, so that they could be certain she was genuine.

Kai listened well to everything the elders had to say, keeping his gaze down in what he hoped was a respectful gesture. In an unfamiliar country, he was unsure of the customs and what was considered to be acceptable behaviour. "Ray," he said quietly. "When will my training begin? Do I have to wait for them to select a trainer?"

"You'll probably have one by some point tomorrow, or the day after at the latest," Ray answered just as quietly and looked up attentively as he was addressed. Tyoro reminded him that the White Tiger team had been assigned to protect him and instructed Ray not to go off on his own again, not just for the sake of Driger, but his own safety as well. "I understand," Ray replied bowing his head.

Tyoro then turned to Kai and thanked him for all he'd done. Kai took the thanks with a polite nod. "We have much to discuss," Tyoro told the group. "You should all rest and enjoy the evening."

The group gave their thanks for the dismissal and then Lee led them back out again. "How are you three holding up then?" he asked Ray, Kai and Kathleen.

"I'm just glad that report's over with," Ray answered.

"I'm anxious to get started," Kai said, "Before I put your village at risk."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Kai," Ray told him.

"Well, we should all get unpacked," Lee commented. "And we're gonna get Kathleen settled."

"Right," Ray agreed. "Come on, Kai. It's this way," he added and led Kai back to his place.

000

The White Tigers escorted Ray to his house before heading back to their own homes. "After you," Ray told Kai as he opened the door. Kai thanked him and stepped inside, looking around curiously. "It's nothing fancy but it's got all you need," Ray commented as he stepped in, dropping his bag out the way by the wall and moving to open the window of the single-roomed hut. "Toilet's round the back if you need it and you can take the bed." Ray turned to watch Kai's reaction, curious about what he'd think of the place.

"I can't take your bed, Ray," Kai told him. "I'll be fine on the floor." He placed his bag on the floor by Ray's. "I just appreciate you putting a roof over my head."

"Hey, no problem. I'm glad to have you here. I think it's really cool that I have the opportunity to show at least one of you my home."

"I'm glad to see it. You're lucky that you've grown up here, in a close community. I'm actually a little bit jealous." He smirked and shrugged. "You said it's nothing fancy, but it's a lot nicer than the abbey."

Ray nodded. He'd seen the abbey and he certainly wouldn't have wanted to grow up there. "Oh, a word of warning. Lee, Gary, Kevin and Mariah don't knock. So don't be surprised if they just burst in here on occasion. And I mean that literally. Don't get me wrong, I do the same to them, it's just how we are here. Just letting you know so you're not that surprised when the door swings open with a bang."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kai said with a smirk. "So, is it too late to go for a walk around? You know I like to check new places out."

"Not at all," Ray answered. "I've got a few errands to run anyway. Get water from the well, collect firewood and get some food. That sort of thing. Go ahead and familiarize yourself with the area."

"I can help if you want," Kai offered. "Then look around later."

"You don't have to do that. I can manage. You're my guest. And besides, the best time to look around is in the daylight."

"If you insist," Kai relented. "But I will be helping around after today. Staying somewhere without earning my keep isn't acceptable."

"Okay," Ray agreed with a nod. "I can understand that. But getting the lay of the land first would be beneficial," he pointed out. "Just enjoy yourself today. Personally I think you could do with the break. You spend way too much time forgetting about yourself when you're running after us."

"So you all keep telling me," Kai smirked. "Alright, I'll take a look around."

"Then it's settled. Take as long as you like. If you follow the river upstream you'll reach a waterfall. That's one of the places where we like to train. We mess around there too when the weather's good. There are areas in the woods where we practice too and you can probably tell where we've been by the damage we do. I dare you to try to find where Lee and I first developed the Lightning Claw," Ray commented with a laugh. "You'll know it if you see it because there'll be evidence of our failed attempts to perform the Twin Lightning Claw."

"Challenge accepted," Kai replied. "I'll find it."

"Alright, later," Ray said heading off to care his errands. Taking off his arm guards and leaving them with his bag, so he wouldn't appear so intimidating to the local kids, Kai left Ray's place and wandered off through the village with no real destination in mind. Since the village was so isolated there was no shortage of curiosity about the outside world. Especially from the children who eagerly followed Kai and asked him questions if they weren't busy with their chores. All in all, the atmosphere was friendly and welcoming.

000

Ray decided to wait for Kai to return once he'd gotten everything in before starting on the dinner so there'd be no chance of it getting cold. In the meantime he decided to sit outside and just enjoy the view. It was good to be home. When Kai returned he was followed by a fairly large group of the kids. Having found Ray and Lee's training area he'd moved on and decided to do some training near the waterfall. The kids had tracked him down not long after that and Kai was more than willing to battle them and show them some different techniques that were unique to his own beyblading style. He seemed to have made a good impression. Ray looked over and laughed. "Hey, looks like you've got your own entourage."

"Yeah," Kai replied looking at the kids. "They ambushed me at the waterfall and asked me to train them."

Ray laughed again. "Ambushed huh? They're always eager to learn. Hey guys, I hope you're not forgetting your chores."

"No, we already did them, Ray," one girl answered.

"Yeah," a boy confirmed. "Kai even helped us."

"I just split a few logs," Kai told Ray.

Ray snickered. "You are so busted, Kai. I said to just enjoy yourself and that you could do with a break. I'm not surprised though. It was just a question of when you'd find something to do."

Kai shrugged. "Doing nothing isn't my style."

"I know. That's why I'm not surprised," Ray responded as he stood up and dusted himself down. "I'm going to get started on the dinner now," he announced before turning to the kids. "Your parents will probably be doing the same so you guys should try not to be late. Bright and early tomorrow to rip some dish, okay guys?" The kids cheered excitedly, before saying goodbye and leaving. Kai watched them go and chuckled. Ray laughed before heading back in to get started on the dinner. "I'll have a word with them about not ambushing you when you're on your training," he commented to Kai. "But I can't stop them from chasing after you all the time. It's true we don't have TV here and they haven't been watching any of our battles, but they know talent when they see it. And you're something of a novelty to them at the moment since we don't get many visitors."

"I can live with that," Kai replied. "It's refreshing to go somewhere you're not recognised. People don't have expectations then."

"So did you enjoy your walk?"

"Yeah, it's a nice place here. Very different from the flat Russian tundra."

Ray kept up the idle while he worked and within half an hour had prepared their meals. "Here you go, char sui. Enjoy," he told Kai as he handed him the bowl of rice, pork and various chopped vegetables and a pair of chopsticks before sitting down with his own.

"Thanks." Kai also sat down. "Being able to cook must be handy, huh?"

"Yeah," Ray agreed. "It's also something I enjoy doing. My uncle's the head chef at a restaurant in Paris and he taught me to cook while I was growing up."

"You spend a lot of time with your uncle, growing up?" Kai asked conversationally.

"Yeah, he's the one who raised me," Ray answered. "My mother got ill when I was very small and I don't really remember my father. I have asked but nobody seems to know what happened to him."

"Ah. I'm sorry to hear," Kai said. He looked at the food in his bowl. "I hardly remember my mother either."

"We... don't really talk about our families much, do we?" Ray realised. "Tyson's grandpa is always there. His dad was with us in Russia, his brother recently turned up on the scene, so they're kind of hard not to speak about. Max adores his mom and we've met both his parents. Hilary sometimes tells us something her parents have said to her. But apart from that families are an untouched subject with us. Your grandfather came up only because he was a threat. I'm sorry about your mother. Do you... were you ever told what happened to her?"

Kai frowned at the memory, but decided to tell Ray anyway. "Yeah, I know," he replied quietly. "She was murdered."

Ray gasped and looked at Kai. "Murdered?" If Kai barely remembered her then he must have been really young. Who would kill the mother of a small child and why? He would never understand how some people could be so cruel. It was so wrong. Not only had Kai grown up in the abbey but he'd had his mother snatched away by another human being. "I'm sorry," Ray repeated.

Kai nodded. "Thank you... I've never told anyone else before, except Mr Dickenson. It's in the past, so there's not much point."

"And... your father?" Ray asked cautiously, hoping that he wasn't prying too much. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. We can change the subject," he added.

"No, it's fine," Kai told him. "Talking is supposed to help right?" He sighed. "My father and I used to be close. But after my mother died he left me with my grandfather and disappeared. He showed up again after the world championships, but we'll never be close again. He wasn't there when I needed him and he might as well have betrayed my mother too."

"He left you with Voltaire..." Ray looked down remembering what Kai had told him in the past about his grandfather. The man had wanted to use him as a weapon. Ray thought back to all the times he'd seen Kai's grandfather. He wouldn't have left any kid with that man even if he hated them.

Kai chuckled somewhat darkly as he thought of his family. "That's not even the half of it. My father knew who it was that murdered my mother and he did nothing. That's why I will despise him until the day I die."

"But why? Why would he do nothing? I don't understand. Didn't he love her?" Ray asked before he could stop himself. He may not have liked conflict if he could avoid it, but if someone did something to Mariah he would raise hell to bring justice to them. How could a man not do the same for the mother of his child? Ray couldn't blame Kai for his attitude in the matter even though that particular laugh would normally chill him to the bone.

Kai looked away. "He did nothing, because he was a coward, a coward who did as he was told." Turning back, Kai looked Ray dead in the eyes. "Boris murdered my mother, following orders from my grandfather. My grandfather told my father to forget about it... and he did."

And there was the chill that went straight through him. Ray was too stunned to form words. As much of a monster he'd thought Voltaire to be, he'd been wrong. Very wrong. Because Voltaire was so much worse. In the Russian tournament Ray had told his team he wasn't afraid of Voltaire and Biovolt. He realised now just how ignorant his bravado had been. Ray remembered being held hostage, with Boris holding a gun to his head while Voltaire blackmailed Kai to join him and Kai's words on the plane about his team being all he had. That day with Voltaire and Boris, Ray had shouted at Kai, angry, upset and very distressed and he'd said some things he'd regretted as soon as he'd calmed down again. Now knowing more about Kai's past though, about what he'd been through because of those two men, what must Kai have felt in that situation? To see Boris threatening to shoot another person that Kai cared about? "I'm so sorry, Kai," Ray murmured.

Kai didn't say anything for several moments, choosing instead to finish his food. "... Now you understand why I'm so distant."

"Yeah," Ray agreed quietly with a nod of his head.

"I'm not asking for sympathy, just understanding. And I'd appreciate it if you kept this quiet. There's no need for the others to know."

"I understand. I won't breathe a word of it," Ray assured him.

Kai thanked him before reaching hesitantly into his pocket. "I carry this everywhere with me," he explained, holding his hand out intending to drop something in Ray's palm. "It belonged to her." Ray held out his hand curiously. There was a faint jingle as Kai opened his hand and released an item of jewellery from his grip. It was a simple silver chain with a ring on it, made of white gold. Inside the ring was an engraving in Russian, along with a tiny carving of a feather. "... You're the only other person to see that in years," Kai said quietly.

"What does it say?" Ray asked after examining the ring closely.

"It says 'my everything'," Kai replied. "The feather is supposed to symbolise one of Dranzer's, as he belonged to my mother before he came to me."

"So your mom was a blader too then?" Ray asked.

"Yeah," Kai nodded. "That's how she met my father. She taught him to enjoy the sport. It was her passion, but she never entered any tournaments as far as I'm aware."

"I think it's cool that you have blading in common with her. And that you inherited her bit beast. It gives you something that you can enjoy and remember her by," Ray commented and held out the ring and chain to Kai. "This is a really nice ring too. The detail is amazing."

Kai took it back and admired it for a moment himself. "Boris tried to take it from me once in the abbey. He said it was soppy and pathetic to hold on to." Kai ran his thumb over the ring's smooth surface. "So I kicked him where it hurts and then broke his nose when he knelt down."

Ray snorted. When it came to his disliking of violence Boris was a welcome exception. There were few people Ray could truly hate, but Boris was definitely one of them. "Bet he loved you for that."

Kai snorted, "Oh yeah, totally. I got the best room in the dungeon along with a gourmet meal of bread and water for the next two weeks. He LOVED me alright."

"Well I think he deserved it. Along with anything else he's received and ever will. He's a nasty piece of work and they always get their comeuppance," Ray stated as he turned back to his dinner.

"Oh, I live for that day," Kai agreed with a smirk, putting the chain and ring back in his pocket. "Anyway, want me to help clean up?"

"Sure," Ray agreed. Somehow he had the impression that he'd lost the argument about Kai taking it easy long ago. Not that it had been much of an argument, but Ray knew how stubborn Kai was. He'd find something to do no matter what Ray said or did and helping to clean up wasn't that big a task so at least it would be a sort of compromise that way. Kai nodded and set to work. It didn't take long to clear everything away and Kai soon found himself with nothing to do. But with what he'd just told Ray about his family, he needed something to do to distract himself. "Hey, Kai? Feel like having a match?" Ray asked, holding up Driger.

Looking up, Kai smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Cool. Let's go," Ray replied heading for the door. Kai nodded and followed.


	23. Chapter 23

Author Note: dedication to i. miss. beyblade

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 23

In the afternoon of the second day Kai was summoned back to the elders' hut as a decision had been made on the training he would receive. Ray and Lee accompanied him as support but they stood a few feet from him once inside. The one selected to train Kai was small and old and Tyoro introduced Kai to the man while Ray made a quiet observation of "it's Tao" in the background and Lee quietly replied that he felt sorry for Kai.

Kai looked at Tao silently, trying to figure this seemingly strange little man out. He was going to train him? Wasn't he a bit...old?

"Maybe putting up with him is the training itself," Lee whispered to Ray behind his hand and Ray amusedly hushed him, trying to remain somewhat serious. "No I mean it," Lee continued. "If you can put up with his twaddle then you're pretty much guaranteed to keep your cool in any situation." At this Ray actually snickered and covered his mouth. Tyoro addressed them a little irritably to keep quiet and they both looked down. "Sorry, Grandfather," Lee responded.

Tao approached Kai and stopped in front of him, giving him a look up and down. "Hmm, so this is my new young caterpillar," the man mused.

_Caterpillar?_ Kai thought weirdly, raising an eyebrow. He said nothing as he watched Tao raise his cane from the floor before flinching slightly as the old man suddenly hit him in the shin with it.

"Ah, solid," Tao said with a smile watching Kai's reaction as the teen's jaw tightened a fraction. "But any strong looking tree can be hollow on the inside."

Kai blinked in bewilderment. _Wha...?_

"Speaking of trees, that nut belongs in one," Lee muttered to Ray and was promptly elbowed in the ribs for it.

"Dude, you're gonna get us in trouble again," Ray hissed at him.

"Your silence impresses me," Tao told Kai. "But a bird that does not give song is just a mouse with wings. Come now! We will begin your training at once." Taking up his cane again, he walked past Kai towards the door, grabbing the Russian's scarf as he passed.

Kai choked slightly and growled, turning to follow when Tao showed no signs of letting go. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ he wondered.

Lee and Ray were both given a word about showing respect before being dismissed. "Worth it," Lee commented outside. "And now I refer you back to my earlier statement of feeling sorry for Kai. Still on the plus side, for us, Tao's gonna be too occupied to be training us."

"I'm not comfortable with it myself," Ray commented. "Kai's got a bit of a temper on him and I don't think he'll have the patience for Tao's... wackiness."

"Hah! I KNEW you thought he was mental too," Lee commented in triumph.

"A time and a place, man. And in front of the elders? Not a good choice," Ray told him.

"Again, worth it," Lee insisted before laughing, "Even if it was just to see your face. Trying not to laugh."

"You're getting as bad as Kevin," Ray responded and Lee just laughed again, completely unfazed.

"Hey guys," Mariah called, trotting over to join them. "How did it go in there?"

"Oh it's gonna be torture for Kai," Lee answered. "They've selected Tao to train him."

Mariah gave a somewhat unladylike snort and covered her mouth with one hand. "You're kidding."

"Nope and your brother here felt it was appropriate to make comments like Tao's a nut who belongs in a tree while we were in there," Ray put in.

"Lee, are you trying to get into trouble?" Mariah asked, slapping her brother lightly on the arm.

"It was worth it to see Ray's face," Lee shrugged. "Trying so hard not to laugh," he added almost as though in pity. "Look, everybody's thinking it. I just had the guts to voice it. What's the big deal?"

"Uh, it's disrespectful?" Ray suggested as if to say duh.

"Not to mention, Tao has his way of always finding out," Mariah added with a sweat-drop. "Speaking of which, d'you know what he's going to be doing with Kai? Any training details?"

"Hell, if Kai can put up with him at all then he's set for temper control," Lee answered nonchalantly.

"Which roughly translates as 'no'. We have no clue," Ray told Mariah.

Mariah shrugged. "Oh, okay. I just saw them heading in the direction of Tao's place and wondered if you knew anything. We could always go along later and find out?"

"And remind him we're around?" Lee asked. "I don't think so. You're missing a golden opportunity here. While Tao's busy with Kai WE don't have to worry about his mind-numbing riddles. Training's fine, I have no problem with that. But every time Tao opens his mouth I think it kills a few brain cells." Ray snorted and shook with laughter.

"It was just a suggestion," Mariah replied with a flick of her ponytail. "I thought it would be nice to show Kai our support. After all, he has kinda been thrown in the deep end, getting Tao as a trainer."

"We can comfort him at mine tonight when Tao lets him go," Ray commented. "Meanwhile, I'm going to pick up my training while I have the time. There's a lot going on despite how peaceful it is here and we can't afford to be taking it easy. Whether Kai's take on Zeo's warning was right or not the fact remains that somebody has a serious grudge against two of the Bladebreakers. We need to be at the top of our game. Anyone who wants to join me is welcome to."

I'm in," Mariah chirped.

"Same here," Lee nodded. "Let's find Gary and Kevin."

"Gary'll be easy to find," Ray commented in amusement. "Find food and you'll find him."

"Don't remind me," Lee responded. "I keep telling him not to snack between meals."

"Last one to find him has to do everyone else's chores!" Mariah laughed and ran off.

"That's cheating," Ray commented to Lee, who shrugged before running off in a different direction to Mariah.

"Enjoy your chores, Ray!" Lee called over his shoulder.

"I'm going to enjoy taking a nap while one of you do them!" Ray called after him before he ran off as well.

000

The next morning, Mariah appeared at Ray's door to see if he was up and find out if there had been any news. Kai hadn't returned to Ray's the previous night, leaving the White Tigers just a little bit worried about him. "Ray, you awake?" Mariah called from outside.

Ray was lying on his back on the bed and turned his head towards the door. He'd spent most of the night just staring at the ceiling when he wasn't dozing. He knew Kai wasn't the most patient of people and Tao just had this way of getting under one's skin. He wondered what sort of training Kai would be doing and was disappointed that he hadn't had the chance to speak with his friend. "Yeah, Mariah. I'm awake. Come in," Ray called back, sitting up slowly.

Stepping inside, Mariah saw him and put her hands on her hips. "Honestly. Still in bed at this time." She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, facing Ray. Her keen gold eyes picked out traces of a long night with little sleep on his face. "Are you okay?"

Ray nodded. "I'm fine," he told her as he rubbed his eyes. "Just got some stuff on my mind." Ray glanced over at Kai's things in the corner next to his own and then at the space Kai had slept in on his first night in their village. "I hope Kai's okay. Tao's enough to try the patience of a saint sometimes."

"So he didn't come back at all then?" Mariah guessed. "Why don't we go round to Tao's and see what's been going on then?"

"Normally I wouldn't want to interfere, but I am worried," Ray agreed with her suggestion. "Just hope you realise this will be seen as us having too much time on our hands."

"I'm not bothered, if it puts your mind at ease," Mariah replied.

"You might be bothered if it leads to something about grasshoppers and the moon and other stuff that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever but ends with us on a strict workout," Ray commented as he stood up.

"It hasn't done us any harm," Mariah said. "Not really. Just confused us."

"That's true," Ray agreed. "And as wacky as Tao is, he's a good teacher." Ray sweat-dropped. "But whether Kai will see it that way or not remains to be seen."

"Well then, let's go," Mariah told him, taking his hand and pulling him along. Ray closed his hand around Mariah's so that they were actually holding hands instead of him just being pulled along and walked beside her towards Tao's. He couldn't imagine what sort of training the man was putting Kai through to keep him away all night. He hadn't thought to warn Kai about his teacher. He hadn't expected the need to. And now he was back in the same territory of thought that had chased sleep away throughout the night. He hoped Kai at least had the opportunity to sleep a little better.

Tao's place was a little ways out from the rest of the village, surrounded by small vegetable patches. Before Ray and Mariah even reached it, they could hear what sounded like something being hit by a stick. A mat maybe? "Is Tao doing cleaning?" Mariah asked, shocked. Their sensei was known for being notoriously untidy.

"Tao doing cleaning?" Ray repeated, wrinkling his nose at the sound of it. "That sounds so... weird. Not really used to that sentence. He can't be. It's not coming up for New Year or nothing and even then Tao wouldn't normally..." Ray trailed off uncertain. Maybe things had changed a lot more than he thought they had since he left home.

"There's no way," Mariah said with a shake of her head, as Tao's place came into view. Several old dusty mats and rugs were hanging outside on stands, currently being aired and having the dust knocked out of them. But it wasn't Tao. The man was nowhere in sight. Instead, it was Kai doing the cleaning. A rather dusty and pissed off looking Kai to be exact. "Uh-oh," Mariah mumbled, trying not to giggle.

Ray arched an eyebrow. "And it looks like we're never going to get used to the sentence 'Tao doing cleaning' because obviously he'll just find a way out of it," he commented. "I wonder how many years of dust have collected in those?"

"I don't even want to think about it," Mariah mused. "Going by how filthy Kai is." As they got closer they could clearly see the dust and muck on Kai's clothes and skin. Hearing footsteps the Russian looked round. He was relieved when it wasn't Tao. The man had disappeared off somewhere not all that long ago instructing Kai to have the mats finished by the time he returned.

"So he got you doing his housework," Ray commented to Kai, not knowing what else to say.

"Housework, gardening, shopping, as well as just about everything else he can think about," Kai listed irritably hitting the mat with as much force as possible. "I don't know about here, but where I come from, THIS is NOT training!"

"Did you get any sleep at least?" Ray asked.

Kai snorted. "Just when I think I'm about to doze off, my eyes are literally pulled open and he's going on about having to stay focussed! How can I stay focus when I'm trying to sleep?"

"Sorry I didn't warn you about our Sensei. I had no idea they'd select him to train you."

"It's not your fault," Kai grumbled. "But maybe you should tell your elders how much I am enjoying my experience with my new slave driver."

"Aww, but I got in trouble yesterday with them and I'd rather give them a wide berth for the moment. Besides, it wouldn't change anything. They've entrusted your training to Tao entirely. What he does is his business type thing, ya know?"

"Very well said, young Ray," Tao said suddenly, appearing from round the back of the house, making Kai jump slightly. "The business of a bee does not mean it's the business of the hive."

"Um, right," Ray agreed. He certainly hadn't been expecting Tao to turn up so suddenly neither.

Tao looked at Kai. "Have you finished with the mats and rugs yet?" he asked, to which Kai muttered something in Russian and nodded. "This news pleases me," Tao said. "With that, I declare part one of your starter training complete. Learning patience."

"Or testing it," Kai grumbled. Ray covered his mouth to try and hide his amusement.

"Next we move on to control," Tao said. "You should find this even more challenging than a one legged duck does when trying not to swim in circles."

Kai blinked then blinked again. "What?"

"Not what, but how?" Tao corrected.

"Not the best analogy considering a duck has the option of giving up with swimming and flying instead," Ray whispered in Mariah's ear.

"Don't encourage him," Mariah whispered back. "For all we know, it's a one legged, one winged duck."

"You're right, I wouldn't put it past him," Ray agreed with a chuckle as he held Mariah close. "How long do you expect this stage of the training to last then, Tao?" Ray addressed the man.

"How long is a piece of string?" Tao returned. "It all depends on Kai."

"I asked because I wanted to know when to expect him to return," Ray pointed out. "We were worried when he didn't show up last night. I know the training is serious, but it seems rather harsh to be keeping a student working so long. You were never this hard on any of us, except when we misbehaved, and there's also the fact that it's not really that long since Kai found out about what he was."

"Exactly," Tao said with a nod, "Which is why time must not be wasted. His power has only just awakened and with each day it grows stronger. So it is important for him to learn control at an early stage. As for all of you, your training was not as critical as his."

Ray frowned and looked away. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair, sure. But after all Kai had put up with growing up, now he had to deal with this? His grandfather wanted Kai to be a weapon and now he had even more potential for that. What if Voltaire found out? He'd surely want to find a way to control Kai. Kai never asked for any of it. Why couldn't he be allowed some time to just enjoy himself? Had he even been given enough time to come to terms with what he was?

Tao could see that Ray seemed troubled by something and smiled. "He will be back tonight and then he can have a break for a day or two, while I decide on what to do next. How does that sound?" Ray looked up again, brightening up immediately and eagerly agreed to Tao's suggestion. The little old man nodded and turned his attention back to Kai. "Now then, since you're done there, it's time to move on."

"Can't I get cleaned up first?" Kai asked looking at the state he was in.

"No need," Tao called back as he started to walk away, "Where we are going, you'll be clean in no time." Deciding not to bother asking, Kai looked at Ray and Mariah, shrugged and then followed after Tao.

"Poor Kai," Ray commented a few moments later.

"At least Tao said he'd give him a break," Mariah mused. She looked up at him. "What are you thinking?"

"Huh?" Ray looked at her, confused. "Oh. No, it's nothing." He smiled, "Just how tired Kai's going to be later, mentally and physically exhausted. Hey, d'you realise Kevin's nowhere to be seen or heard right now?"

"Yeah. It's great isn't it?"

"So let's take advantage of it," Ray suggested. "Let's go for a walk. Just the two of us."

Mariah smiled cheerfully and nodded. "That sounds like a plan to me."

000

Ray and Mariah had succeeded in spending a good few hours alone together before heading back into the village where they met up with the rest of the White Tigers. They'd been gone long enough for their presence to be missed and Kevin's first response was to ask them where they'd been in a suspicious tone of voice, smirking all the while. He was promptly told to shut up and they got on with their day. There were chores to be done and Ray had lessons to give the younger bladers before he trained for a while with the team. It was fairly late in the day when they returned to Ray's, coming to an agreement without words about where they'd eat. They were just waiting on Kai.

The Russian didn't return for another hour, by which point he looked ready to drop. The dirt from earlier that day was gone now, replaced by a few scratches and bruises, along with some mild burns up his left forearm. Stepping into Ray's, he looked round at the others, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything.

"You okay?" Ray asked Kai, standing up from where he'd been sitting on the floor with the others. "Have you eaten yet?"

Kai shook his head. "Haven't had the chance," he replied quietly. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Of course not. We were just waiting for you," Mariah told him as she stood up. "Okay guys, time to get the dinner on. Kai, you look beat, so you should rest a while."

"Take a nap on the bed. I'll wake you when dinner's ready," Ray put in.

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Ray answered sincerely. Kai's shoulders sagged in relief as he thanked Ray and made his way over to the bed. Kicking off his shoes, he lay down on his side, facing the wall and finally allowed his body to relax. He was asleep minutes later. Ray quietly got on with making dinner for them all, being sure not to disturb Kai in process. He was clearly shattered and needed as much sleep as he could get. The others also kept the volume down as they spoke. There wasn't much they could do to help Ray anyway. They'd all taken care of the preparations before Kai arrived and trying to help Ray with cooking it would just be getting in his way.

Kevin approached the sleeping Russian carefully and looked over him. "What d'you suppose those burns are from," he asked referring to Kai's arm. "What's Tao been making him do?"

"Tao said he'd be learning control. Dunno what that entails though," Ray commented without turning. "And come away from there, Kev. You'll disturb him."

"I'm only looking, Ray," Kevin replied.

Ray glanced over his shoulder. "Kai's a light sleeper, very light. As in getting too close can wake him. Staring too long can wake him." There were a few times when this wasn't the case, Ray knew that, and this was likely to be one of those times. But he didn't want to take the chance. He'd rather let Kai get as much undisturbed rest as possible.

"Seriously?" Kevin asked in disbelief, but moved away anyway. "What, does he have a sixth sense, or sleep with one eye open?" Surely being a light sleeper to that extent wasn't normal.

Ray laughed softly but didn't answer right away. He had an idea that it was to do with the things Kai had been through growing up, but that wasn't his place to say. What could he tell them? "Probably a sixth sense. A finely tuned sixth sense. But just trust me you don't want to wake him up. It's become a bit of a running joke among the Bladebreakers that anyone volunteering to wake Kai is walking to their own grave. Tyson won't go near him when he's sleeping now."

Kevin sniggered. "That makes me laugh for some reason. But I'll stay away now. Thanks for the warning."

Ray grinned. "That's what friends are for." When he'd finished making dinner and had dished it up, Ray walked over to the bed and gently shook Kai's shoulder.

Kai stirred reluctantly and peered up at Ray. "Already?" he asked in a tired mumble.

"Yeah, just shuffle up and sit against the wall," Ray answered, holding out Kai's dinner to him. "And you can go back to sleep after. We'll keep the volume down for you."

"Thank you," Kai said quietly, moving to do as Ray had suggested and taking his dinner. "I appreciate this."

"Well it's no trouble," Ray responded brightly as he went about serving everyone else's dinner before sitting down to have his own. Dinner was enjoyed with a little bit of quiet conversation, which had been kept open for Kai to join if he wished. The White Tigers headed off home at some point and Ray put the covers over Kai who was sound asleep. The Russian was exhausted from Tao's training, or maybe just Tao full stop, a thought that drew a quiet laugh from Ray and with nothing better to do Ray settled on the floor to sleep, the lack of sleep from the night before and the relief of no longer worrying catching up on him completely.

000

The next morning, it was the sound of birdsong and the gentle rustle of wind through the trees outside that woke Kai. With a sleepy groan he rolled onto his back and rubbed at his eyes. Blinking up at the ceiling, he slowly realised that he was still in Ray's bed and that someone, presumably Ray, had covered him over at some point. "What time is it?" he mumbled quietly to himself, figuring that he must have slept right through the night.

"Hm?" Ray responded from the floor, though he was nowhere near awake enough to process any response he might receive and hadn't understood the question. Stretching and feeling his back crack, Kai rolled onto his other side and nuzzled into the pillow, letting his eyes shut again. He knew now that Ray was there and so Kai relaxed once again. Seeing that Tao wasn't around yet, Kai was going to take any chance he could get to relax. Screw training for a day. He was tired, warm and comfortable. A couple of hours passed before Ray sat up, stretching. He'd slept much better than the night before and was in a good mood for it. Ray glanced at the bed as he stood up.

A pair of grey eyes opened slowly and locked with his own. After waking up earlier, Kai had taken to dozing for an hour or so at a time and had sensed Ray's gaze on him. "Morning," he mumbled into the pillow.

"Morning," Ray replied. "Sleep okay?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Kai said, rubbing again at his eyes. "This is bad though. I feel so lazy. And you should have slept in your own bed and made me take the floor."

"In case you forgot, I offered you the bed the first night," Ray shrugged. "Obviously I don't mind. You're my guest. I only dropped it because I know how stubborn you are. Score one to me for you being too tired to argue last night. Looks like I won that round," Ray stated playfully, as though there was a score being kept on being stubborn.

Kai smirked slightly and shrugged, "Fair enough. But I'll be taking the floor from now on."

"So much for that small victory. I just said you're my guest," Ray pointed out.

Kai rolled his eyes in good humour. "Well, maybe we can take turns or something then, if it makes you feel any better." He yawned. "Your bed is comfortable. But then, I could probably have slept on a pin head last night."

Ray laughed and agreed when his mirth had subsided, commenting that Kai had looked worse than Tyson first thing in the morning. "So what all did Tao have you doing then?" he asked.

Kai pulled a bit of a face. "Almost everything that came into his crazy head," he replied. "It started off with a long lecture about how I need to learn to control my power. But while he was talking, I had to hold two buckets full of rocks in each hand and not put them down. His lecture went on for over an hour and I was sure my arms were gonna fall off. Then he wanted me to try learning about how to manipulate temperatures in water, instead of risking anything with flames." Kai pulled his arm out from under the cover. "That's how this happened. He pissed me off and as a result I scalded myself."

"That reminds me, I was gonna get some stuff for that today," Ray commented looking at the mark. "What exactly was it that he did to make you mad?"

"Apart from his stupid riddles that had me wishing I was deaf?" Kai grumbled. "When I got tired, he said I was a quitter and not committed. That really pissed me off and Dranzer didn't like it either."

Ray winced a little. "Look, I know Tao's a little wacky... okay very wacky," Ray amended, "but I'm sure he has his reasons."

"I suppose," Kai relented. "I just wish he'd make his intentions a little clearer." He forced himself to sit up, ignoring the various pains from his muscles and joints. "I suppose I'd better go and see what he has in store for me today."

"Didn't Tao say you could have a break for a day or two?"

Kai blinked as Ray's words jogged his memory. "I'd forgotten," he admitted.

"Wow dude, you were REALLY out of it then. Maybe you should just go back to bed for a few hours."

Kai shook his head. "No, I need to get up and do something. Lying inside all day isn't healthy. Plus it's lazy."

"Then you can come with me to get something to treat your burns," Ray suggested.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Fun," he commented sarcastically. "I can't wait."

"It's not as bad as the pepper," Ray assured him, shaking as he fought back a laugh.

"For your sake I hope that's true," Kai replied, fixing Ray with a look that promised revenge if he went back on his word.

"I know from experience. Trust me, Kai. When my uncle was first teaching me to cook I had plenty of accidents. Like the knife slipping, water splashing over the edge of the pan. My uncle treated the injuries and so I learned that too. And if it's any consolation to you, at least you didn't cry when you had the pepper applied to your cut. Though in my defence, I was six years old and, as you know, that stuff really stings."

Kai nodded. "Just a lot," he agreed. "Then again, pain is no stranger to me." He decided not to go into details about what he'd experienced as a child. He'd rather forget. Knowing better than to press the subject Ray assured Kai once again that this would be nothing like the pepper and would in fact soothe the scalded areas of skin. Kai agreed and sat up in the bed, examining his arm idly. He'd meant to hold his arm under the cold water of the waterfall after it had happened, but one of Tao's stupid riddles had distracted him and then he'd forgotten about tending to his arm. He'd need to make sure that didn't happen again. It wouldn't be fair on Ray if he constantly had to tend to injuries Kai brought back from training.

The door suddenly slammed open and Lee walked in, absolutely seething. "Good, you're up. We're going up one of the mountains," he announced.

"What happened?" Ray asked, concerned.

"Nothing happened, Ray. There's just someone I really don't like in town today and I would prefer it if we were as far away from them as possible. Gary, Kevin, Mariah and Kathleen are going to meet us up the track, so let's go."

"We were going to get something to treat Kai's burns," Ray began to point out.

"Kevin's got that under control," Lee replied and it was clear his patience was at its limit. Ray looked at Kai.

Kai blinked and glanced between Ray and Lee. "You want me to come too?" he asked, a little unsure.

"Yeah," Ray nodded.

"We can set an easy pace if you're tired, so long as we're out of here within the next five minutes," Lee answered and gave Kai a look from behind Ray that said he'd explain later but not in Ray's presence.

Kai understood the look and stood up. "Don't worry about me. I'll keep up."

Grateful for the co-operation Lee ushered Ray out the door with instructions of what trail they were taking and what area the rendezvous was in, not giving Ray a chance to question who it was that Lee had such a strong disliking for. The point being, of course, to make Ray abandon any attempt to get the answers. It led to a very small argument between the pair and Lee ended it by informing Ray it had all happened while he was gone so he wouldn't be familiar with it and just to leave it at that. Then Lee pointed out that Mariah had gone on ahead and was waiting for Ray so they could have at least five minutes without Kevin pestering them, earning him a light shove from Ray for the tone of voice he used and that he'd make sure Kai got there without any trouble. Successfully sending Ray ahead, Lee bit out a few choice words before apologizing to Kai. He still seemed agitated, but his mood had improved a great deal. "You'll be wondering who it could possibly be that I'd want to keep Ray away from, huh?" he guessed.

"It did cross my mind," Kai answered, sorting his scarf round his neck.

"How much do you know about Ray's parents?" Lee asked.

Kai frowned slightly, "Not very much, why?"

"It's his father. We don't talk about him, especially not around Ray. Walked out when his wife was pregnant without a word. Turned up three years later to be with her when she died, stayed for the funeral then made it absolutely clear he had no interest in his son and left again. Everyone thought he'd probably died or something. Then he turns up here at the time of the Russian tournament, probably while Ray was in the hospital and he comes **here**."

Kai looked down. "I see. I can understand why you're trying to protect him."

"Ray's too kind for his own good and would probably forgive the guy just like that. This is actually the third time he's shown up here looking for Ray. He turned up again when you guys reunited for that challenge, but Ray had already left so he missed him. It's just this time Ray's actually here. I was with my grandfather when he came in today so I heard what his plans were. He expects he can just walk in now and pretend nothing ever happened. I actually exchanged a few words before I walked out and came to get you two. I met the others along the way, filled them in. Just the gist of it. He's not really welcome here anymore and wants to take Ray with him when he leaves. As you can imagine that went down a real treat with the elders."

"I don't blame any of you," Kai said with a slightly distant look in his eyes. "Some things can never be forgiven."

"Like I said, we don't talk about this in front of Ray. He doesn't know what happened to his father. It's better things stay that way. So he can't hurt Ray again. Ray might not remember how much it had upset him, but Stan does. That's Ray's uncle, he brought Ray up. He was the one left to pick up the pieces both times his brother left. I'm telling you this because I want you to understand the situation. So you know why we keep him in the dark."

Kai nodded. He knew it wasn't really right to keep something like this from Ray, but at the same time, they had to protect him. Kai often wished that he was in the dark about what had happened with his parents and his personal experience was the only reason he was agreeing not to say anything to Ray about this.

"And it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that your upbringing wasn't all fun and games," Lee commented quietly. "Not that I expect you to talk about it or anything."

Kai closed his eyes. "Let's just say I wish I'd had the protection that you're all giving Ray. Being kept in the dark." He opened his eyes again and looked at Lee. "We should probably catch up with the others."

"Yeah," Lee agreed and they picked up the pace.

They could hear the others before they could see them. Or more specifically they could hear Mariah. The sight that met them was Kevin running around the others while Mariah tried to grab him as he held the headband she normally wore. Ray and Gary had their hands full holding things and Kathleen just looked lost, not sure what she should do. The exasperation on Ray and Gary's faces told her this was quite common, but she wasn't sure if she should get involved. Then Kevin went flying over Ray's foot, Ray pulling off an incredibly believable innocent expression as he looked at the sky before turning to say "Oh, sorry, Kev," to the smallest member of the group. Mariah grabbed the headband and hugged Ray in thanks before tying it back in.

Kai smiled at their antics and looked at Kathleen. "Don't look so worried," he told her.

"I'm not sure I belong here," Kathleen told Kai as she held an arm awkwardly.

"If you didn't belong here we wouldn't have gone out of our way to invite you along for the picnic," Kevin informed her as he picked himself up. "Mariah!" he whined as she took a basket from Ray and shoved it into his arms.

"Make yourself useful and carry that," Mariah told him. "You're not doing enough to help if you've got time and energy to run around and act like an idiot."

"Says the one who was chasing me," Kevin responded.

"You stole my favourite headband. You deserved it," Mariah sniffed then pointed up the path. "Now get a move on." Mariah turned back to Kathleen. "I will agree with Kevin's point however about you belonging here."

"Told you," Kai said. "Try to relax and enjoy yourself. It'll do you good."

Kathleen smiled and nodded once saying she would try and the group headed on to an area with an excellent view that was far from the village and rarely visited. At some point Kathleen had relaxed enough to start asking questions about the village, such as why only five of them had bit beasts and about the youngsters all learning and why beyblading seemed so important to the village. The Panthers only took it up because it was something to challenge the White Tigers at. Ray, whilst lying on his back watching the clouds, told her what he'd read about the history of beyblading. When it came down to it, beyblading was a battle, beyblades were weapons and beybladers were warriors. Only the top warriors held the bit beasts and that's just how it was in the village.

Kathleen decided to tell them how different things were for her. With the Panthers they were pretty spread out because they had no official home. But the elders kept tabs on them all. Those who showed a certain promise in sports in general were pulled out of their everyday life and then trained to be warriors. Training that including various styles of fighting and to use any and every advantage against your opponent. Anything to get them off guard. Hence the flirting when they'd first met which had been purely to get under Mariah's skin so she'd make a mistake. She then told Mariah that Ray simply wasn't her type, to which Ray pretended to take offence and was promptly smacked, playfully, by Mariah.

Ray laughed and held her close as response whilst apologizing to her and Kevin decided it would be a good idea to tell Ray, loudly, that in a few years' time he would be the victim of domestic abuse. This had Mariah hot on his heels and he then called back how obvious it was who wore the pants. Mariah was quickly joined by Ray while Lee laughed and told Gary to just leave them to sort Kevin out. He'd been asking for it all week. Invited to continue what she'd been saying Kathleen finished up by saying that the beyblading side of their training didn't come in until the end, where they were paired with a bit beast, given a week of training with them and sent on their way for the mission.

While this all went on, Kai lay quietly in the grass nearby, listening to what everyone had to say. It was interesting to learn about the two different clans and the whole thing with Ray, Mariah and Kevin was pretty amusing. But despite all this, Kai couldn't stop thinking about what Lee had told him about Ray's father. Hearing that had made Kai think about his own situation even more and about how part of him wished he didn't know the truth. But the truth had made him stronger and it was his right to know. So... Shouldn't Ray be allowed to know too? Kai could see why the White Tigers were trying to protect Ray. But if he was ever to find out that they'd kept this from him, it could cause problems and affect their bond. Kai tried to put himself in Ray's shoes and imagine how he would react if he found out, but it was difficult because of Kai's own tragic past. So he chose to stay quiet and sat up in the grass to look at his arm again. With leaving the village so suddenly, it hadn't been treated and even Kai himself had forgotten about it until now. The skin was red and angry looking, stinging in places and itchy in others. But instead of complaining, Kai said nothing.

Gary, who'd been busy going through the things they'd brought, tapped Kai on the shoulder and held out a container. "For your arm," he told Kai. Lee asked him if it had been at the bottom, which Gary confirmed and Lee decided, out loud, that Kevin should never be allowed to pack again.

"Oh, thanks," Kai said quietly, taking the tub from Gary.

There were a few moments of peace, still with no sign of Ray, Kevin or Mariah, before Mariah came running back, alone, low on breath and shouting for her brother. She was distressed about something, worried and angry. "Lee! It's Kevin and Ray!" Close enough she doubled over to catch her breath. Kai looked round immediately while Lee jumped up and asked his sister what was wrong. "Kevin blabbed," Mariah told Lee. "And now Ray's gone down to find out if it's true. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me."

"What?" Lee exclaimed, furious at this news. He was going to kill Kevin as soon as he got a hold of him. Lee blinked in surprise as Kai suddenly ran past him, heading back towards the village. Lee quickly told Gary to pack up and followed.

000

He had been about half way back to the village when Kevin had caught up to him. Kevin had been shouting but Ray hadn't paid him the slightest bit of attention. That was until Kevin made a dive for his legs, tripped him and sent them both tumbling to the ground. Not a very pleasant experience considering they were on a mountain range, but at least it was only a few scrapes and bruises, nothing too serious. Now Kevin was shouting something along the lines of "he doesn't deserve to see you, don't go" while Ray tried to pry the boy off his legs in order to stand up again.

"Leave him!" Kai shouted, catching up to them and stopping on a small ledge just above them. "It's his decision, Kevin."

"He's only come because Ray is famous though!" Kevin snapped at Kai. "He didn't have any interest in Ray before that. He doesn't deserve to have anything to do with Ray now. He wasn't there when Ray needed a father figure!" Kevin turned back to Ray, still refusing to let go. "Don't go, Ray, please don't go," he begged.

"I said leave him," Kai said firmly. "It's not your place to say what is right for him. This is a decision he has to make for himself."

Kevin sulkingly relinquished his hold and was hopeful when Ray hesitated. The begging had worked again it seemed, but this time it wasn't out of malice to trick Ray. He really didn't want Ray to be hurt and that's all he could see happening with the man who walked out on him twice before. It wasn't a fair tactic to use, but if he could stop Ray, or at least stall him long enough for the elders to convince the man to stay away this time when he left, then it would be worth it. It was a pain that Kai had to turn up like that. Kevin stayed quiet with Kai there, but held eye contact with Ray, still pleading with him not to go, only silently now. He knew it was working because Ray hadn't moved. It didn't work on Mariah, Lee and Gary anymore, except making Lee mad, but Ray was obviously still a sucker for the routine.

Kai also remained silent as he waited to see what Ray would do. At the sound of the others approaching Ray looked up, then at the ground. "Sorry, Kev," he commented to the ground and darted off before the others could reach them.

Kevin scowled and looked up at Kai. "Just so we're clear, we're talking about a guy who abandoned Ray twice and has no interest in him personally but wants to take him away," he told Kai. "Why would you want Ray anywhere near someone like that?"

"Because Ray needs to make this decision for himself, otherwise he'll never know," Kai answered. "Keeping things from people can sometimes just make it worse."

"If we waited a few years though the guy wouldn't have any grounds to argue for any legal custody."

"It's not your call to make. Ray knows all this."

"He's going to take him away though, whether Ray wants to go or not," Kevin persisted convinced Kai didn't know the full story. "Don't you get it? YOU won't even see him again. Ray doesn't know that. He only wants to see who the guy is. He doesn't know the man has every intention of dragging him away from here."

"I'm letting Ray go to see his father. That doesn't mean I will allow him to be taken away against his will." Kai jumped down from the ledge and walked past Kevin.

"How can you possibly stop that from happening? The elders have been arguing the case each time he's come here looking for Ray, but he insists it's up to him because he's Ray's father and Ray's a minor." Kevin looked up as Lee arrived. "I tried to stop him!" he defended before Lee could even start. "I had him but then Kai butt in and told me to let him go."

The air pressure began to rise as Kai clenched his fists, while the rock below their feet started to warm up. He'd only been doing what he thought was right. Ray should at least be allowed to know what his father looked like. Why was he being pointed out as the bad one? It was Kevin's fault to begin with for not keeping his mouth shut.

"That's not the point," Lee snapped. "You should learn to keep your damn mouth shut! Now that he knows we have to let him go." Lee looked at Kai. "I don't want that man anywhere near Ray but I understand why you let him go. Ray has a right to know who his father is. I've got to go and make sure Hal doesn't take Ray away, because he'll do everything he can to stop Stan from interfering since Stan's the legal guardian." Lee turned back to Kevin who was trying to argue that he hadn't said much and it hadn't been loud. "I'll deal with you later, but if anything happens to Ray as a result of this then it's your fault, not Kai's," he growled before running off again, heading back to the village.

Kai watched Lee go, but stopped himself before he could look round at Kevin. Instead, he kept his gaze firmly trained on the ground. "Kevin's an idiot with a big mouth," Mariah commented as she reached Kai's side. "And he's sulking. That's why he's lashing out. Don't pay any attention to him. He's wrong. Please come down and back us up?"

"What can he do about it?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, shut it. You're in enough trouble as it is," Mariah snapped. Kevin scowled and took off in the other direction. Knowing he'd be back when he was ready and it would give the situation time to calm down Mariah turned back to Kai as Gary passed with Kathleen. "If Ray wants to go that's his choice. Obviously I want him to stay, but it's not up to me. All I'm asking is for you to help us make sure Hal doesn't drag Ray away from here without any option."

The pressure dropped and the ground slowly turned cool again. "He won't," Kai spoke. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up." Mariah thanked Kai before heading back to the village as fast as she could. Sighing, Kai ran a hand through his slate bangs and started walking. "What a mess," he muttered. It was only then that he noticed his arm had gotten worse, as it stung and started to bleed where the skin had been burnt. Kai cursed and decided he'd need to put his arm guards back on when he got to the village.


	24. Chapter 24

Author Note: dedication to i. miss. beyblade. ALL of Tao's lines were written by Phoenix because I couldn't come up with any of that. Credit where it's due. She's amazing, ne? I cannot stress enough how brilliant Phoenix is for that.

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 24

Ray was running again. The meeting had been short, very short. His father had been in the hut with the elders, having a bit of an argument. He'd stopped when Ray had burst through the door and caught Ray's arm announcing that they were leaving. Ray had pulled back and pointed out that the man was a total stranger to him and he couldn't leave with someone he didn't know. When the man argued with him about the fact that he was Ray's father Ray had remembered something from a long time ago. He did remember the man, he just hadn't recognized him and his father couldn't have handed him to his uncle quick enough back then. He hadn't understood at that age, but he did now and it hurt. He hadn't really heard what was being said after that, but when his arm was taken again Ray had snatched it back and ran from the building.

His chest felt like it was burning after running so long and he was short of breath. He'd run around the village for a while, taking corners to throw off the man following him. The shouting had stopped some time ago and Ray paused to look back. He was no longer being followed. Glancing about he realised he wasn't too far from Tao's place and headed there going between jogging and walking. He needed time to think and he couldn't do that with someone tugging his arm demanding they leave the village. Ray blinked as this sunk in further. He didn't need time to think after all when he knew that he wasn't going. He might not have wanted to stay in the village permanently, but he liked having the choice to come and go as he pleased. The elders may not have taken to it too well to begin with but they let him do it now because he always brought back what he'd learned. He was valued in the village as a teacher to the children and as one of the best bladers in the village. He'd lose all of that if his father took him away. And what about his friends? Would he get to see them again? What if he didn't? Ray didn't want that at all. "Hey, Tao?" he called out a little breathlessly as he reached his Sensei's place. "Can I hide out here for a while?"

Tao was meditating on the roof of all places, with one leg folded behind his head. "Hiding is for those who have done something wrong," he commented. "But you may seek sanctuary, my boy."

Ray blinked and looked down. "But... what if it **is** wrong? I ran from my father." Ray looked up at Tao again. "He wanted me to leave with him. I don't know him and I don't want to leave here unless it's on my own terms. Is that wrong?"

Tao shook his head. "You must follow your own path. Loved ones can help guide you, but you must make the journey yourself. Even if it means skipping through flower beds for the rest of your life."

Ray slowly grinned. Tao's mannerism was comfortingly familiar and it made Ray feel better, as did the support. "Thanks, Tao. Okay, sanctuary it is then." Ray moved to sit down away from view of the path just in case his father should turn up, trying to fully catch his breath. He'd already used up a lot of energy running after Kevin and he was certainly feeling it now that he'd calmed down.

Five minutes passed before there was another arrival at the house. Thankfully for Ray, it wasn't his father. Not seeing Ray, but knowing he was there, Kai stepped inside without a word and went to retrieve his arm guards, which he'd left at Tao's by accident after the little man had insisted he remove them for his training. Tao hummed quietly as he spotted tiny drops of red on his path.

Ray had started and tensed up at the sound of footsteps, quiet though they were, but reason told him Tao wouldn't let his father come so close when he'd permitted Ray sanctuary, so he forced himself to relax and listened. Inside, Kai located his arm guards and put them back on after wiping some of the blood off his arm. The guard rubbed on his burns and he let out a quiet curse in Russian as he fastened it. "Kai?" Ray asked uncertain.

"Sometimes the ones who try to help need help themselves," Tao commented, going back to his meditation.

Ray got to his feet and looked down the path before moving from his spot and heading inside. "It **is** you," Ray commented in relief and looked down at the specks of blood on the floor. "What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Hey Ray," Kai greeted glancing over his shoulder. "It's nothing really. Just my arm."

"Let me see," Ray commented as he came forward. He moved round in front of Kai before there was any chance of protest. "Kai, we have to get this treated!" Kai grumbled and removed his arm guard, showing Ray his arm fully. The mark had gotten worse and had actually spread down to his hand. "How did this happen?" Ray asked. "It wasn't this bad earlier!"

Kai blinked. "I don't really know. I got a bit wound up earlier and then it started hurting and bleeding."

"Did your control slip?" Ray asked.

Kai looked away. "I tried to stop it, but I guess I didn't do as well as I first thought. So probably."

"This is my fault for causing a scene. I'm sorry, Kai."

"No it's not," Kai shook his head. "I don't want you to blame yourself."

"But if I hadn't made a scene it wouldn't have happened," Ray pointed out.

Kai shrugged, deciding to try a different approach. "Okay then. You blame yourself. But I won't." He kind of wished he hadn't come to Tao's and had stayed away instead. Ray had enough on his mind without Kai giving him more to worry about.

"We need to get this treated," Ray stated again, "And covered so it doesn't get infected."

Kai nodded, "Alright. I would have done it myself, but I don't have any bandages."

Ray looked at the bandages on his own arms and promptly ruled them out when he saw how dirty they were. He then realizes how much of a state the rest of his clothes were in. Mud and grass stains standing out clearly on the white. And that was just where he could see. He probably looked like he'd been dragged through a bush, backwards. He had nothing clean to use to cover Kai's wound. "I'll need to ask Tao or go back to the village," he told Kai but froze when he heard a voice outside.

"Tao, Raymond hasn't been by here has he?"

Ray looked at Kai. "I uh, I'm hid-seeking sanctuary," he whispered, amending his comment because it sounded less pathetic.

"Ah, so you're what the crickets have been chirping about," Tao could be heard saying. "They've been buzzing like bees, only chirping."

"Your dad?" Kai whispered.

Ray nodded. "I remembered something when I saw him. Something from when I was little. I didn't know what was going on but I wanted my mom. He shoved me into my uncle's arms, they argued and he stormed off. I don't remember anything that was actually said but my father couldn't get rid of me quick enough," Ray whispered while his father asked Tao again, irritably, if he'd seen 'Raymond', clearly unaware that his son preferred to just be called 'Ray'.

"We need a plan," Kai mused quietly. He glanced around Tao's place, quickly spotting several hooded cloaks hanging in one corner. "I've got an idea," he told Ray. "Let's swap clothes and then I'll put on one of those cloaks and run out. You can wait here until your dad leaves."

"You'd do that?" Ray asked surprised.

Kai nodded, "Yeah. But we'll need to be quick." Outside, Tao was using more riddles. As Hal got more irritated at the older man Ray agreed to Kai's plan and thanked him as they swapped clothes. He appreciated the help and not being ridiculed for hiding from his own father the way he was. Changing into Ray's stuff, Kai then grabbed a cloak and put it on, making sure to pull up the hood properly. "Okay, I'll lead him away from the village and then give him the slip. Wish me luck," he said, giving Ray a quick pat on the shoulder before rushing out the door, straight past Hal.

"Good luck," Ray quietly responded.

"Tao, it's a simple yes or no quest-Raymond!" Hal broke off with a shout and ran after Kai. "Raymond! Get back here! This is completely ridiculous!"

With a small smirk 'Raymond' kept running, making a show of seeming to be in a panic. Tao let out a quiet chuckle knowing that it was actually Kai. "The guys would never believe it," Ray commented, peering out the door as the sound of his father faded into the distance.

"Oh? What makes you so sure of that, Ray?" Tao asked jumping down from the roof.

"Just the fact that Tyson still likes to call Kai the sourpuss," Ray answered.

Tao hummed in thought. "It is amazing what you see when you're not looking. Perhaps you should tell your friend that. Details are easily missed if ignored."

Ray nodded in agreement, privately deciding he might just have to clout Tyson one the next time heard the other say anything along the lines of Kai being mean. He wondered how the others would react if he did. It would probably be rather amusing actually because they wouldn't expect that from Ray of all people. "Everybody's going to a lot of trouble to help me," he commented softly.

"It's trying times like these that you see which fruits in the basket of friendship aren't bad. Just be careful with bananas. Some prefer them when they turn black."

"Yeah," Ray nodded knowing that most people went with 'it's times like these when you know who your real friends are'. But Tao wasn't like most people. _Just smile and nod your head,_ Ray thought then tensed when he heard someone coming. He relaxed with a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only Lee. _I can't believe how jumpy this is making me._

"My, I have students swarming in like bees today," Tao mused. "And still no honey."

Ray decided to picture them all as bees for the heck of it and snickered. "Well if we were bees you wouldn't get honey from Lee either way. He'd be too busy as a sentry murdering Kevin for coming back drunk on nectar." Tao laughed and then went inside.

"What's that about me murdering Kevin?" Lee asked as he reached Ray and looked around. He hadn't arrived back in time to see Hal but had been relieved to learn that Ray had had the sense to run. He'd been asking around trying to catch up and the last he'd heard, Hal was heading in the direction of Tao's. Lee blinked and actually looked at Ray. "Ray?"

"Yes, Lee?"

"Why are you wearing Kai's clothes?"

000

Stan Kon may not have travelled this path for a long while, but he knew it like the back of his hand. He'd checked with Mr Dickenson to make sure that Ray would actually be in the village before he'd left France. Having heard about his brother, from the village elders, in advance Stan was in a bit of a low mood. The day Hal had shoved Ray into his arms with such a look of contempt on his face, Stan had disowned the man. He'd made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with Ray and it sickened Stan that Hal was back now that Ray had made something of himself. Hal hadn't been there the nights the boy had cried himself to sleep wanting his mother. Hal hadn't been there to teach Ray right from wrong, or to look after himself. Hell, he hadn't even been there while Ray took his first steps into his mother's arms. He'd never been there when Ray needed a father and Ray didn't need him now. Ray didn't need Hal because he had his uncle Stan and plenty of friends. Stan wasn't going to let his brother swan in and assume the role he'd abandoned twice, because that role was already filled now. Hal had had his chance. He blew it. And it was his loss.

Stan looked up as he could hear a voice up ahead, coming his way. Recognising it to be his brother's, shouting something along the lines of 'Raymond, get back here right now' followed by several threats, Stan frowned and stopped to wait for them.

A young, cloaked figure appeared up ahead and skidded to a stop when he saw Stan. The boy then made a quick decision and leapt through a couple of bushes, disappearing from sight. "Raymond!" Hal continued to shout but stopped when he saw Stan.

"He prefers 'Ray'," Stan told him coldly. "If you had even the slightest bit of interest in him you'd know that. Ray doesn't need you, Hal. He has me."

"I'm his father!" Hal snarled.

"But you're not his dad. You can't just show up out of the blue after the way you hurt him and expect to start over. I suggest you leave and don't come back. Or I'll be arranging a restraining order. I'm Ray's legal guardian and, father or not, you won't be getting him back, on the grounds of unfit parenting," Stan told him stepping to one side. "Here's the path."

From somewhere under cover, Kai watched the two men silently. The newcomer's words had surprised him at first, but now Kai was just glad there was someone else who appeared to be on Ray's side and have his best interests at heart.

"This isn't over, Stan," Hal growled as he started down the path. "You go over to France leaving Raymond all alone and you call me an unfit parent?"

"Ray knows where to find me if he needs me. There's the community here and the BBA when he's away. I don't leave him all alone. Don't get lost on the path. I'd hate for you to double back by mistake," Stan commented as Hal passed him.

Hal snarled wordlessly and moved to strike Stan before thinking better of it and stalking off. Stan was bigger built than he was and they'd fought before in the past. He knew he'd come out of it worse off. "It's not over!" he repeated over his shoulder.

"You'd better hope it is for your own sake, Hal. I'm not as forgiving as Ray and that's the only warning you'll get." Waiting several minutes until Hal was gone and the coast was clear, Kai rustled a few leaves to subtly let Stan know that he was nearby. While the two men had been talking, Kai had managed to climb up into a nearby tree and watch them from above. "You can come out now. He's gone," Stan called out. Waiting another short moment to be absolutely sure, Kai jumped off the branch he was on and landed a few feet away from Stan. Getting to his feet, he pulled back the hood of the cloak. "You must be one of Ray's friends," Stan commented taking in Kai's appearance and offering his hand. "Kai, wasn't it?"

Kai glanced at the hand, a little wary of this man he didn't know. But something was telling him that he could be trusted and so Kai accepted the handshake. "Yes, I'm Kai," he confirmed. "But who are you?"

"I'm Ray's uncle. The name's Stan. I'll take it you were playing decoy?" Stan guessed about the clothes.

"Yeah, it was all I could think of at the time," Kai replied, "Seems to have worked."

"Yes it does," Stan agreed. "Ray's lucky to have a friend like you."

Kai shrugged. "I do what I can. I take it you're heading to the village to visit?"

"That's right," Stan confirmed. "I decided to book some time off to spend with my nephew."

Kai smiled slightly. "He'll be glad to see you," he mused. "I'll walk back with you, if that's alright?"

"Of course it's alright," Stan agreed with a nod. "Ray never mentioned there were any demons on his team," Stan commented quietly as they headed back to the village.

Kai let out a hesitant chuckle. "I'm, uh...an unusual case," he said. "Ray brought me here to meet the elders and go through training."

"I see," Stan replied, his tone showing that the full story had immediately twigged. "So how are you finding that?"

The teen sighed quietly. "I still don't know if it's really sunk in yet. I haven't had that much of a chance to think about it properly... It's difficult."

Stan clapped Kai's shoulder comfortingly. "It'll all work out. Just take it one day at a time and try not to worry." Kai smiled and thanked the man, hoping that he was right. After all, what would he do if it didn't work out?

000

Just outside the village Stan and Kai were greeted by Kevin's voice. "Hey, it's Stan the man! Great to see you. Kai! I'm sorry about what I- why are you wearing Ray's clothes? No wait! Sorry for what I said. Can you get me down from here, please?"

Kevin was currently tied up, hanging upside down, with both hands tied behind his back, from a tree branch by one leg. "You haven't annoyed Lee again, have you?" Stan asked.

"Lee's ALWAYS annoyed," Kevin defended himself. "He was up at Tao's then he came and put me here then left again. Laughing like it's the greatest joke in the world I might add. Which it's not. Can you get me down please?" Kai smirked at Kevin's somewhat precarious position and went to assist him, untying the boy's hands so he could untie the rope round his ankle himself. "Thank you!" Kevin cried as though Kai had actually been so kind as to properly untie him and set him back on the ground gently. He moved to untie his ankle groaning at the giddiness and stiffness in his arms, evidently he'd been there a while, and promptly landed on his head with another groan.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You know if you'd held onto the rope, that wouldn't have happened and you could have landed on your feet instead of your head," he told Kevin.

"I can hardly feel my arms anymore," Kevin responded. "I don't care. I'm glad to be on the ground again. I can't believe he did that. I thought he was going to beat me black and blue. I wish he had. Mariah's never going to let me forget this." Kai rolled his eyes and turned in the direction of Tao's. Stan followed, having an idea that Ray would probably be there.

000

"Lee?" Ray asked as he looked between Lee, who was looking rather smug, and Mariah, who was clutching a camera tightly to her chest and giggling like mad. "What did you do?" He'd been trying to get the answer for some time, but Lee wasn't exactly co-operating and every time Ray tried to walk off to go and see for himself, Lee stepped in front of him and pointed out that Hal could still be in the area.

"I went easy on him," Lee answered.

"Yeah, but what does going easy on him entail for you? Five punches instead of ten?" Ray asked pointedly and Lee just snickered again. "Lee! What did you do to him?"

"Well I didn't punch him," Lee answered, sharing an amused look with his little sister.

Arriving at the house, Kai caught Lee's last sentence and instantly knew what he was talking about. "He left him hanging upside down by his ankle in a tree," he spoke up.

Ray glanced at Kai then at Lee, "You what? That's terrible!"

"No, it's brilliant!" Lee stated clutching his sides and laughing.

"And I took pictures!" Mariah cheered, waving the camera for emphasis.

Ray let out a choking sound as he tried not to find it hilarious...and failed. "You can't leave him hanging in a tree," he finally managed to get out.

"You were the one who begged me not to be too hard on him," Lee shrugged. "And I was gonna go back for him. In a few hours. After a nap."

"Lee!" Ray admonished, still trying to stop himself from laughing and still failing. He turned to Kai, intending to ask if Kevin was still there, but then spotted the man behind him. "Uncle Stan!" he called rushing over.

"I'm going to get Kenny to post these on the internet when they're developed," Mariah told her brother much to his amusement.

Kai watched Ray go to his uncle and smiled. It was nice to see Ray so happy to see the man, but at the same time Kai found himself feeling just a little bit jealous. At least Ray had one family member he could count on. Kai on the other hand had no one. The only family member he cared about had been dead for years. Still he was happy for Ray all the same.

"Since you found him did you let him down?" Lee asked Kai, still amused and completely unashamed of that fact.

"Yeah, he needed some reason to like me," Kai said with a small smirk and shrug.

"Oh please tell me you're going to use that against him," Lee responded.

"You bet I will. It'll no doubt come in useful."

Lee laughed. "That was priceless. I don't know why I didn't think of hanging him from a tree before." Kai chuckled quietly and looked back at Ray and Stan.

"Oh, Kai," Mariah commented suddenly as she put away the camera. "Tao said, well, we THINK he said your arm was worse and this is for it." She held up a small pot and some clean bandages.

Kai looked round at her. "Oh, thanks." He raised his arm to look at it. "I'd forgotten about..." he trailed off as his vision suddenly grew dark at the edges, coupled with the feeling of spinning. Realising what was happening he put one foot back to try and steady himself and closed his eyes. It seemed that losing control earlier was finally catching up on him, made worse by running all that way from Hal. _Shit..._ Lee caught Kai's shoulders to make sure he didn't fall over while Ray came over to ask Kai if he was okay, having glanced over and witnessed the problem. Kai put a hand over his face. "Yeah, I'm alright," he assured Ray, "Just got a bit dizzy there."

"You should probably sit down," Ray commented. Lee manoeuvred Kai to a seat and urged him down while Mariah set about tending to his arm.

"I'm fine, honest," Kai told them, flinching slightly as his wound protested to being treated. "I'm not dizzy anymore. It's gone."

"Well we don't want to take any chances," Ray pointed out. Kai scowled at the floor. He didn't want to concern anyone. He still wasn't used to constant attention like this and the last thing he wanted was to end up becoming a pest. He could take care of himself.

Mariah stood back once she'd treated Kai's arm and wrapped the bandage around it neatly and firmly but not too tight. "So is he gone now?" she asked referring to Hal.

Kai nodded, "Yeah. I led him well out of the village and then he left after speaking to Stan."

"What was said?" Mariah asked curiously.

"I told him that the position was filled and that he should leave," Stan answered.

"You argued with him," Ray guessed.

"I wasn't going to let him cart you off against your will," Stan replied. "And the fact that you had a friend posing as you, to lead him on a wild goose chase, doesn't say you were keen to go."

"Speaking of which, thanks again, Kai," Ray added turning back to his captain.

Kai shook his head. "Don't mention it. I'm just glad it worked."

Kevin peered in the doorway and entered, giving Lee a wide berth. "How are you feeling now, Kev?" Mariah asked, giggling a little.

"Peachy," Kevin answered. "Fat lot of help you were. You just left me there. My arms went to sleep and the blood rushed to my head and I was feeling dizzy and it's all Lee's fault. And instead of helping me, you just took pictures and laughed."

"Well if you stopped being such a pest to everyone I might feel a bit more sympathetic towards you," Mariah shrugged.

"Besides," Lee spoke up, "I was just going to beat you up. Ray's the one who begged me not to."

"I'm going to get you back for it," Kevin muttered.

"Of course you will," Lee responded, unconvinced.

000

A week passed with no further dramas in the village and Kai now felt very much at home in White Tiger Hills. His training had been going well with Tao, despite the man still confusing him with his weird riddles that often made next to no sense. Kai found the training hard but he was finally starting to see results and it was now a bit easier to maintain his control. Stan's visit hadn't lasted very long as he had to get back to work and had a long way to travel, so he'd already left again.

For Kai, getting back to Ray's in the evening was always a welcome relief where he could relax and talk to someone who he could understand. The two boys had finally come to an agreement over who got Ray's bed to sleep in and were now sharing it. Having travelled around the world with the other Bladebreakers they'd gotten used to having to share beds on occasion in hotels. And with Ray only having one bed in his place it was the easiest option. Ray took one end of the bed and Kai had the other. With the both of them being fairly still sleepers it worked perfectly.

It was now late at night and the village was quiet as everyone slept. Tao had let Kai go from his training early, much to the Russian's relief, and he'd been deep asleep for well over an hour. But that didn't stop his senses from picking something up, something that didn't seem right. Disturbed by this Kai opened his eyes. For a moment he thought he'd been dreaming, but then he sensed it again. There was something coming, something big.

Sitting up slowly Kai got out of the bed and went to the door. The village was quiet so whatever it was that had disturbed him wasn't there yet. But it was getting closer and coming fast. "Ray," Kai called and went back to the bed to wake the other teen. "Ray, wake up."

"Mm?" Ray responded sleepily before looking up. "What's wrong, Kai?" he asked sitting up. He knew Kai. Kai wouldn't wake him intentionally in the middle of the night unless it was serious.

"Something's coming," Kai told him moving back to the door. "Can't you sense it?"

Ray flopped back down for a moment to rub the sleep from his eyes then got up and moved to join Kai at the door. "Sense what?" he asked. The sky was dark and morning was hours away. It was completely quiet and the smell of smoke from the fires was minimal as everyone was sleeping. Still and quiet. Not even crickets. Ray's eyes narrowed slightly as his brain woke up enough to stress that to him. Not even crickets. Ray tensed up, as though ready to take action, but he still couldn't sense anything. "It must not be close enough for me," Ray commented quietly.

Kai growled quietly, "From the north, down the mountainside. Fast too." He closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate. "They're heading straight for us."

"Well we'd better go find out what we're going to be reporting," Ray mused aloud, clearly not happy with the situation but knowing they had no choice.

The threat was closing in fast and Kai felt a shiver run up his spine as he stepped outside once he'd put his shoes on. "It's too late. They'll be here in minutes. We have to wake everyone."

Ray stepped into his slippers and out the door but paused as he could sense it too now, "Agreed. That, by the way, is what full demons feel like," he informed Kai before breaking into a run towards the elders' hut. Shaking himself out of this new realisation Kai followed close behind. What he'd been feeling made him anxious and it was kind of intimidating. Was that how the others felt around him? Kai tried not to think about it.

They hadn't even reached the rest of the village but others were stirring and coming to investigate, lighting torches. Raising the alarm with the elders Ray promptly moved to help outside, but it was made difficult when one of the standing torches were knocked over by something from the air. Some of the villagers started to panic and some children who'd come out were crying. Ray was being jostled about from all sides as people ran about trying to deal with all the problems and he'd lost sight of Kai. It was pointless to call out because so many people were shouting.

Something flew down low over another one of the torches knocking it over into the side of a building. As the flames crept up the wall a large figure landed on the roof and stared down at Ray.

With the increase in chaos Ray decided to jump up to a roof so he could see what was what and maybe find a solution. The instant he landed on the roof something knocked into him from behind, sending him down to the other side of the building. Ray had managed to land crouched, but was knocked to the side heavily before he could recover. He came to a halt on his stomach and moved to pick himself up but a foot placed itself between his shoulder blades and pinned him down. There was pressure added to hurt him even when he wasn't struggling and Ray turned his head to see his attackers. His own bangs prevented him from seeing the one pinning him, but there was no mistaking the others. "What would a bunch of Gargoyle demons be doing here?" Ray asked them.

"We'll be asking the questions," the one pinning Ray stated and pushed down harder on his back. "We don't answer to the likes of you, you disgusting creature. Do you have any idea how many of our number we've lost recently? Why should a filthy little half-cast like yourself escape that fate? You lot sicken me. You don't belong with us and you don't belong with the humans. I don't know why the council bothers with you. You're weak, just like the humans. But at least they're pure."

"Well I wouldn't want to be lumped into the same category as a bigot like you," Ray commented as he tried to pull himself out from under the Gargoyle's foot. There was a snarl from above and the foot was removed. Before Ray could feel any relief about this he was grabbed by the neck, lifted up and thrown at the wall of the closest house.

Another shadow dropped down suddenly from the roof landing in time to catch Ray and prevent him from hitting the wall. It was Kai and he wasn't impressed. "Oh, look what the cat dragged in," one of the demons sneered. "A little human's come to join the party."

Kai helped Ray sit down on the ground and moved to stand in front of him. "I'll ask you once to stop your attack on the village and once only," Kai warned the gargoyles.

"Oh, that's not a problem," the gargoyle who'd pinned and thrown Ray replied. "We didn't come for the village. What we came for was that detestable little runt who walked out the building unscathed when we lost dozens of our members."

"I got him out of there and I destroyed the building," Kai told them. "You have no further business here. So get lost."

The gargoyles exchanged looks and started to laugh. "I don't think you understand, human. We've lost a lot of our kinsmen. That mongrel was allowed to survive and they weren't. It's bad enough that they exist, without showing us up. They're inferior to us in every way. It's making us a laughing stock of the demon world. So it has to die." To punctuate this statement one of the demons threw a large rock at the building they were in front of and Ray winced behind Kai as it smashed close to them.

Those words set off a sudden chain reaction in Kai, as his glare turned murderous. The fires from the knocked over torches leapt from the ground and walls without warning and swirled in the air, lifting the light level over the village. A warm gust of wind blew past the Gargoyles from behind as the heat collected and Kai's eyes turned from grey to blood red. In the dark they almost seemed to glow. As his glare remained fixed on the Gargoyle that had spoken its skin slowly started to dry up and burn as the moisture evaporated into the air.

The Gargoyles were alarmed at this and the one who'd spoken hissed in agony. "Kai!" Ray gasped getting to his feet and moving to his side, catching Kai's arm. "Stop it! Let them go!" One of the Gargoyles went for Ray, for the reason that they wanted him dead as well as in disgust that he should try to help them. No Gargoyle would EVER be in the debt of a half-cast. Especially not one who'd made a mockery of them.

Snarling, Kai threw his free arm forward and the flames from the torches swept in between him and the attacking Gargoyle protecting Kai and Ray from its attack. Kai's intention wasn't to cause serious injury to them but simply to put them in their place. The Gargoyle let out a sort of shriek as it was hit by the flames and drew back while another plummeted down to land in front of Kai and Ray from the skies. Instead of trying to retaliate this time Kai simply fixed the latest newcomer with a hard glare. "Touch us and I'll burn the flesh from your bones," he warned in a low growl. "I'm not just an interfering little human anymore."

"We'll give you a choice. Hand that one over and we'll leave, or we'll attack the others," he told Kai and his lips curled back into a cruel sneer revealing his large, sharp teeth. "Maybe we'll start with the children." A second Gargoyle joined him, holding one of the girls from the village. Her name was Jay, after the bird, and she was one of children taught by Ray. She was clearly terrified and in tears but she was trying to be brave.

"You leave her alone!" Ray snarled, entirely forgetting how easy it was for them to overpower him and released his grip on Kai's arm as he moved to help Jay.

The explosion of flames came out of nowhere as Kai's patience finally ran out and the fire rushed up into the air until it formed a huge Phoenix. The great bird spread its fiery wings with a loud screech and lit up White Tiger Hills. To Ray and the girl the flames just felt warm and gentle. But they were vicious against the Gargoyles forcing them back with waves upon waves of intimidating power and heat. This sudden outburst even seemed to have surprised Kai for a split second before his eyes lit up and he became nothing more than a silhouette in the centre of the blaze. "Foolish Gargoyles," he spoke his voice noticeably different. It was as if there were two different voices speaking at the same time. One being Kai's while the other was much deeper and more commanding. "Do not try to negotiate with me. I am the Phoenix. I answer to no one and protect those I choose to. Your opinions mean nothing to me!"

The girl was dropped, caught by Ray and held close and the gargoyles wasted no time backing off to try and keep a safe distance. They were in a state of complete shock. Even if Kai hadn't spoken they'd have recognized this power once it had flared. It had them frightened because he was angry. The Phoenix was a demon to be respected. Held in the highest regard. But he was furious with them. All for the sake of a measly half-cast.

One Gargoyle, younger than the others, who hadn't yet learned that the status of the Phoenix was not to be questioned, but knew enough about the power not to get too close, decided to continue fighting with words instead. "Aw, is the little half-cast a pet or something?" he sneered, but was silenced by his elders before he could continue his taunt.

Kai growled and the flames intensified, "Silence! The machine was destroyed and your comrades avenged. Now leave this place in peace and do not return. If anything happens to any of these villagers and I find out that you are responsible, you will pay." With a little reluctance and hesitation the Gargoyles left. A few paused to throw some scathing remark or another at Ray, but none of them dared to get too close in Kai's presence.

Jay sniffled until her parents arrived, anxious about her, and then rushed over to them. Ray didn't get up and stared at the ground miserably. What happened with the machine still haunted many of his dreams and now his home had been attacked over it, just because he was there. The flames died down and then disappeared while Kai waited until he was satisfied that all the Gargoyles were gone and far enough away before moving. He turned to Ray and looked at him silently. Sensing Kai's gaze Ray's eyes flickered up to meet red before he looked down again guiltily. His mind drifted back to the machine and he shuddered. He closed his eyes and covered his ears as if to block it out but all it did was prevent distractions and Ray gave up. "I'm sorry," he murmured almost curling in on himself.

Kai sighed. "You did nothing wrong," he spoke, his voice now back to normal. "Remember that."

"I went in there. None of this would have happened if I hadn't. They attacked my village because of me. They hate us more than they did before because I survived. Like it was my fault so many of them died. I couldn't help them... I tried..." Ray finished in a whisper.

"Exactly," Kai said. "You tried. It's not your fault they didn't accept your help. What else could you have done?"

"I..." Ray looked up at Kai. "I don't know."

"Well I do. You did everything you could. They chose not to listen. I was there remember? I saw what happened."

Ray nodded shakily and looked down again. "I don't... I'm not... I don't feel very well," he commented as the villagers who weren't injured worked around them trying to repair at least some of the damage done. The real work would have to wait until daylight. Ray barely even noticed them.

"I'll take you back then," Kai decided. "The Gargoyles know to stay away now, so you'll be safe. I'll send Mariah or Lee round to keep an eye on you."

Ray looked around as he got to his feet a little unsteadily and winced, holding his side. It hurt where he'd been hit, especially his back because he'd been pinned down. "I should help out," he commented. "They came here because of me."

"You're going to lie down and take it easy," Kai told him. "No arguments. I'll see to everything here."

Ray had opened his mouth to argue but closed it again when Kai said 'no'. "Even reporting to the elders?" he asked.

"I'll do that as well," Kai ruled out.

"Alright," Ray agreed. With a nod Kai walked Ray back to his place and told him to rest. He then went back into the village to see what he could do to help. The mess was cleared and damage was temporarily patched up for the night. Reports were made to ensure everybody was accounted for. There were injuries all around but it could have been so much worse. Lee had been fighting one of the Gargoyles, the one who'd knocked Ray off the roof, along with Kevin, Gary, Mariah and Kathleen. It had taken the five of them to even do some damage to it and Kathleen, used to demon attacks, had earned a fair bit of respect from them when she damaged a wing. They were a bit roughed up but that didn't bother them. They were more concerned about Ray. Finding the group once he'd finished helping with repairs in a different area Kai told them that Ray was back at his bunk resting. Kai then went to make his own report to the elders.

000

"They specifically targeted Ray," one of the elders was saying to Tyoro as Kai entered. "Your grandson says they knocked him off of a roof. What if he'd been away from the village at the time? He would have been killed in no time. And where is he?"

Tyoro looked up. "Kai, I was not expecting you to come alone."

"I thought that would be best," Kai answered stopping in front of the elders. "With the seriousness of the situation it's my responsibility to tell you everything." Tyoro nodded and invited Kai to continue. Taking a breath, Kai went on to explain everything that had happened, from the moment he'd first woken up to when the Gargoyles left. He told the elders about how he'd done his best to maintain control and had to fend off the attacking demons while protecting Ray. He also mentioned about escorting Ray back to his place once the immediate threat was gone. "I did what I thought was right," he finished, "Though I may have overstepped the boundaries when I threatened them." There was no point in lying about anything so Kai was as honest as possible. After all if he lost the villagers' trust then they may refuse to keep him there.

"They'll be receiving more than threats for this act of spite when we get through with them," a tall, well built, hooded figure commented behind Kai. Though their features were hidden, there was no mistaking the demon aura.

Kai glanced back over his shoulder and fixed his red eyes on the newcomer. "Is that really the best course of action?" he asked. "Shouldn't you try to diffuse the situation and not aggravate it further?"

"They know full well that this clan is under our protection and therefore not to be attacked. You are still learning your power and should be resting now. We will speak again," the figure responded moving aside for Kai to leave whenever ready.

_He must be a member of the demon council,_ Kai mused. _I've been meaning to ask about them._ "If you say so," he replied quietly leaving after giving the elders a nod. He glanced up at the hooded figure again as he passed then disappeared out the door. The figure turned back to the elders and began discussing events with them.

000

"You feeling any better now, Ray?" Mariah asked worriedly as she sat at the side of his bed. She and the rest of the White Tigers had arrived not too long ago and she'd been fussing over Ray from the moment she'd stepped in.

"A bit," Ray answered. He'd tried diverting her attention back, asking what had happened to them and he'd tried playing it off like it was no big deal. He'd also tried to ask about Kai. The truth was he still felt sick and couldn't get the machine out of his head. He'd hoped he could just put that behind him and try to forget about it but it was the reason for the attack. His village had been put in danger because he was there. It only added to the guilt he already felt at not being able to help the Gargoyles who'd lost their lives. He hadn't even thanked Kai for saving him. He'd been too occupied beating himself up for the mess he'd caused. He should have been down in the village reporting to the elders, not lying in his bed being fussed over. But their company was comforting.

"That's good," Mariah sighed in relief. "You were really pale and had me worried."

"I can't stop thinking about that place and what happened. And when those guys turned up about it..." Ray trailed off.

Mariah lifted one of his hands and held it in her own. "You did what you could. Nobody blames you for what happened, Ray," she told him softly.

Thinking back to what the Gargoyles had said to Kai, Ray realised she was right. Even they weren't blaming him for it. They just didn't like that he'd survived. "They got Kai really mad," he commented softly. "And they threatened the kids. They had Jay."

Mariah gasped. "Is she okay?"

Ray nodded. "A little shaken up, but she's not hurt. They were after me and were trying to convince Kai to hand me over."

"I'll bet he didn't like that," Lee commented from off to the side.

"Livid doesn't even come close to describing how furious Kai was," Ray responded. "Flames just burst up out of nowhere in the shape of a phoenix and when he spoke to them... there were two voices."

There was a collective sound of confusion from the group. "Say what?" Kevin asked.

"Two voices?" Gary repeated.

"I don't know how else to explain it," Ray told them.

"Sounds like something out a movie Tyson watches," Kevin mused.

"Where's Kai now?" Lee asked. "Is he dangerous?"

"He said he'd help them clear up and report to the elders. I don't know where he is. I don't believe he's dangerous, at least not to us. He saved my life and protected me," Ray answered.

There was a sudden bang from outside as something hit the wall of the house. "What was that?" Mariah whispered with a gasp. Despite the fact that Kai had told him to lie down and take it easy, curiosity got the better of Ray and he moved to go and check it out. "Be careful, Ray," Mariah said quietly moving to follow him.

Ray looked outside and frowned in puzzlement until he spotted Kai on the ground against the wall near the door. "Kai!" he gasped in concern and moved to the Russian's side crouching down to check him over. "Kai, what happened?"

Kai seemed to be in a bad way. Heat was radiating off his body in waves as he sat on the ground panting for air. "I... I dunno..." he gasped. "Just...dizzy..."

Ray touched a hand to Kai's forehead and gasped. "Gary, help me get Kai inside and on the bed. Mariah, could you get some water please? Kai's burning up." Mariah nodded and rushed to do so while Gary came outside to help. "When did you notice it?" Ray asked Kai once they'd gotten him settled on the bed.

"I was fine until... until I was heading back," Kai breathed lifting a hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He felt like he was melting it was so hot.

Ray looked at Lee. "Side effect d'you think?" he asked.

"It's possible," Lee answered. "Especially if his power flared out as violently as you said it did. It might have been too much for him to take right now."

At that moment Mariah came back in with water and a couple of cloths. Ray thanked her and took one of the cloths. He dunked it into the bowl and wrung out the excess water before dabbing it over Kai's face to try and make him more comfortable. Ray repeated this action before leaving the cold, damp cloth over the older teen's forehead. "Want me to stay and help out?" Mariah offered. "That'll need changed every few minutes with the temperature he's got."

"Are you sure? You've just come out of a battle not that long ago and look tired," Ray commented.

"We can take turns," Mariah replied. "I don't mind." She smiled. "Besides, I kinda owe Kai for something."

Ray smiled and nodded. "Alright," he agreed.

Mariah turned to her brother and the others. "You guys go home. We'll see you in the morning."

"Alright," Lee agreed. "Come and get us if you need anything." Mariah assured him that she would and said goodnight to them all, turning her attention back to Ray and Kai.

"I can take the first shift, Mariah," Ray offered.

Instead of trying to argue, Mariah nodded. "Okay. I'm going to nip back to mine and bring a blanket and pillow over. I'll be back in a few minutes." She glanced at Kai, who appeared to be suffering in silence. "Anything you want me to bring for him? Or you?"

"See if you can get a hold of something to help bring his temperature down please," Ray answered. Mariah nodded and left quickly, leaving Ray with Kai who was starting to get a bit delirious. Ray did what he could to make Kai more comfortable and spoke to him quietly. He doubted Kai was in any condition to understand much of what he was saying given his condition steadily dropping, but Ray hoped the sound of a friend's voice would at least be of some comfort. "I didn't even get around to thanking you for saving me," Ray commented as he wrung out the cloth to dab Kai's face with again. "I'll need to remember to do that when you're fully aware again. It doesn't count if you're sick." Kai groaned and tried to knock Ray's hand and the cloth away from his face, turning his head away. "Come on, Kai," Ray said softly refusing to be put off. "I'm trying to help."

"...No..." Kai mumbled. "Don't need anything... Stop..."

"Kai, you're burning up. I'm trying to help bring your temperature back to normal," Ray persisted gently.

"No..." Kai continued. "... Pick someone else..."

Mariah picked up Kai's words as she walked back in with a blanket and pillow. "What's going on?" she asked quietly.

"He's delirious. I don't think he knows where he is. I'm hoping that by talking to him I'll get some sort of positive response. I'm just trying to keep him calm right now," Ray answered.

Mariah nodded and watched Kai for several moments. As he lay on the bed, he kept tensing up and then relaxing, turning his head away continuously from Ray's hand and the cloth. Frowning, Mariah glanced over at one of the small lamps that was lighting the room. There wasn't a breath of wind and yet the flame continued to flicker significantly as it burned. Mariah looked back at Kai. The Russian moaned again, this time sounding as if he was in pain and the flame of the lamp danced about wildly, almost putting itself out. But when Kai relaxed, the flame grew still again. "I wonder," she mused, walking over and picking up the lamp, moving it closer to the bed. Setting it down nearby she noticed that the flickering seemed to die down and the pained look on Kai's face lessened slightly. "The flame seems to help," Mariah commented quietly to Ray. "At least, I think it does."

"Great thinking, Mariah," Ray praised her.

Mariah smiled. "Thanks. It was just an observation though."

"You still thought of it though and really helped," Ray pointed out brightly.

"If you say so," Mariah replied and set out her blankets and pillow on the floor. "Wake me if you feel tired."

"I will," Ray assured her. "Sleep well," he commented before going back to looking after Kai.


	25. Chapter 25

Author Note: Dedications this chapter to Okami1001, i. miss. beyblade and XxMidnightRedxX. thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 25

"No! No stop it!" the young boy begged as he was manhandled down a dark corridor. His screams echoed off the cold stone walls, falling only on deaf ears, "Papa! Papa, help!" The man standing to the side said nothing and closed his eyes refusing to look at the boy. "Papa?" the youngster whimpered, not understanding what was going on.

A door up ahead opened with a creak revealing three more people standing in a small room. There were two men, wearing black clothing different from the usual uniform and a woman wearing a thin grey dress. Her long slate hair was tied back loosely at the back of her head and her arms were covered in bruises from where she'd been dragged along, much like the boy was being now.

"Mama!" the child cried pulling free from the vice grips on his arms and running to the woman who knelt down and wrapped her arms around him as soon as he was in reach. The boy instantly burst into tears.

"Shh, hush now. I need you to listen to me, sweetheart." She pushed the boy back slightly so she could look him in the eyes. "You have to be brave for me, alright? It's going to be hard, but you must."

The boy blinked, confused. "Mama, why are you crying?"

The woman smiled sadly, running a hand gently through the boy's soft two toned hair. "I need you to turn round and go back with those men. It's not what I want but it's all I can do for you now."

"No," the boy whimpered. "I'll never leave you, mama. I'm staying."

"Son, we don't have any other choice. We must say goodbye." More tears fell from the woman's eyes as she stood up and pushed the boy away. This only made the boy cry more, as he tried and failed to get back into her arms.

"No! Please, mama!"

"Kai!" she said sharply, shocking him into stopping. "Go, now." Feeling like he'd just lost everything, the child turned away sadly after one last glance at his mother and started back towards the door. The woman's tears dripped on the cold floor beneath her bare feet. "Son," she whispered. "I love you."

The boy paused and almost turned back to her, but stopped himself, "Me too, mama."

There was a gentle click from somewhere behind that caught the boy's attention, followed by a whimper from his mother and a sudden bang. The harsh noise echoed off the walls and the boy jumped round in fright, only to see his mother crumpling to the floor, her long hair free from the broken tie that had held it back. Hot blood splattered everywhere covering the child's face and clothes. The rest of the world just ceased to exist in that moment as the body came to a stop on the floor and waves of blood quickly pooled around it.

"MAMA!"

000

Kai leapt awake with a hair-whitening scream and jumped off the end of the bed, crashing against the wall and sliding down it to sit on the floor. Having swapped places with Mariah Ray was sound asleep but awoke instantly, with a start, at the scream. "Kai!" he gasped, rushing to the older teen's side. "Kai, what is it?"

"Stay back!" Kai yelled hysterically, feeling trapped in the corner when Mariah also came over to try and help. Red eyes glanced around frantically, before landing on the door. Taking a breath, Kai pushed his way past both Ray and Mariah and bolted for it.

"Grab him!" Mariah shouted, not wanting Kai to disappear when his fever was still so high.

"Kai!" Ray called as he caught the Russian's arm and held fast, "Kai, stop! You're not well. You need to rest!"

Unbeknownst to Ray, grabbing Kai by the arm was the worst thing he could have done, as it did nothing but remind Kai of the men in his dream who had grabbed him. Spinning round, Kai used his free hand to hit the inside of Ray's elbow, forcing Ray to let go and then using the chance to rush outside.

Undeterred, Ray promptly rushed after Kai again, overtaking him this time and moving to grab his shoulders from in front. "Kai! Listen to me! You're in White Tiger Hills! In China! Remember? You're running a fever and you need to rest. Calm down. Please!" Ray begged.

Kai was tempted to run again, but stayed where he was and kept his blurry gaze on the ground. "Let go..." he whispered trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Kai, please come back. You're not well. Let us help you," Ray insisted quietly. A single tear escaped and landed on the ground between them as Kai opened his mouth and found his voice to be gone. "Kai?" Ray asked cautiously as he slackened his hold so that he was no longer restraining the other teen.

Sniffing, Kai seemed to calm down enough to wipe briefly at his eyes. "Nightmare..." he whispered.

"You're safe now," Ray told Kai gently hoping to comfort him, unsure if he should ask what the nightmare had been about for it to put Kai in such a state. Either way he couldn't ask out here. It was too public. What's more, Kai still had a fever. "Come back to the house, Kai. You should be resting."

"Mm," Kai agreed quietly keeping his gaze low. Ray moved to Kai's side with an arm around his shoulder to help guide him as well as offer some support and led Kai back. He continued to speak softly, worried that Kai might freak out again. The sky was pale and morning was creeping up on them but for how little sleep they were getting it may as well have still been the middle of the night.

Mariah was relieved to see the pair of them come back inside, but stayed in quiet. Kai seemed to be concentrating on what Ray was saying to him and Mariah didn't want to risk undoing the work Ray had just done in getting Kai back.

"Mariah, could you do me a favour and light the fire please?" Ray asked looking up briefly. "Then we can boil some water and have a cup of tea." He turned his attention back to Kai. "You'll probably feel a bit better in a few hours when the sun's up. And the fire might help too," he mused, hoping that the distraction would at least help Kai not think too much about the nightmare. He could remember a time when Kai would have just grunted and looked away rather than admitting to having a nightmare.

Kai nodded, sitting down heavily on the bed. "I'm tired," he mumbled as Mariah set about getting the fire going. When she succeeded a short minute later, Kai stared into the flames tiredly.

"Just take it easy and if you feel ready to, you can go to sleep," Ray told Kai gently. Whenever he had a nightmare himself sometimes he just needed to stay awake for a while, to reassure himself that it was over, before trying to go back to sleep. Sometimes a little chat with someone, if there was anyone available, helped. Kai nodded and continued to watch the flames. By the time Mariah had some tea made, he was almost asleep again. "Do you want some tea?" Ray asked Kai, being sure not to disturb him if he was asleep.

Kai shook his head and lay down. "No thanks... Not right now..." His eyes felt heavy and his body was begging for sleep. He didn't feel as uncomfortable as before, which was a big relief.

"Alright. Get some sleep. I'm right here if you need anything," Ray replied fully intending to just not bother going back to sleep. "If you want to go back to sleep, Mariah, go ahead. I'm going to stay up. There are only a few hours until sunrise anyway."

"You sure, Ray?" Mariah asked quietly. "Don't you wanna grab a few more hours while you can?"

"Nah, I'll just be staring at the ceiling bored if I try."

"Okay then, if you're sure," Mariah mused and moved to check on Kai. The Russian was already asleep again and Mariah carefully pulled the blanket over his and checked his temperature. "Oh good. His fever has broken."

Ray watched silently, wondering what it was Kai had dreamt about. There was any number of things that Kai had mentioned that could incite such a reaction. But it could have been something else entirely. There was no way to know, except to ask Kai. But Ray wasn't sure he should. For one thing, it wasn't really his business and for another, he didn't really want to see Kai that distressed again. He wished he could do more for his friend.

Mariah seemed to read Ray's mind, "You wondering what his nightmare was about?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ray confirmed. "As well as wishing there was more I could do for him."

Mariah looked down. "He was mumbling in his sleep before you woke up," she told Ray. "He kept saying mama."

"Ah," was all Ray could manage as he remembered what Kai had told him about his mother. To Ray, it explained everything. But he couldn't tell Mariah. He'd told Kai he wouldn't breathe a word.

That one word from Ray told Mariah all she needed to know. "I'm sure he'll talk to you when he's ready," she said quietly. "I can tell that he trusts you. More than your other teammates, I would say."

"You think so?" Ray asked softly. Kai did seem to tell him a lot more than he told Tyson, Max or Kenny.

Mariah nodded. "I can tell just by watching the pair of you. He always seems more relaxed around you and I think he finds you the easiest to talk to about things."

"I guess I must be helping in some way then, huh?" Ray commented as he thought about what she'd said. "You know, I think I feel the same way. I'm able to trust Kai and talk to him. He knows when there's something bothering me, I don't even have to tell him, he just knows. If I'm trying to hide it he sees right through that. And he's usually got the solution too, whether it's a sparring match, a battle, advice or just someone to listen. Maybe it's because the others just don't notice the way Kai does, or maybe I'm just closer to him. I don't really know, but it's Kai who I'm able to turn to the most out of the Bladebreakers."

"It's good to have that in a team," Mariah smiled. "But I think, in Kai's case, you were the easiest for him to bond with because you don't jump to conclusions like the others are guilty of."

"Well they are good at that," Ray admitted with a grin.

"We were all a bit guilty of that to begin with. Calling Kai things like sourpuss and wet blanket." Mariah smiled. "But the night I spoke to him, when you'd been captured by The Avalanchers, I saw Kai in a different light. He was so determined to get you back and he kept that promise."

"Kai's really opened up since we met him."

Mariah nodded in agreement. "You guys were just what he needed."

"I think Tyson probably did the most to pull Kai out of that shell," Ray commented with a laugh.

"You think so?" Mariah asked.

"Yeah, he's always the first one to jump in and the rest of us follow."

Mariah giggled. "Yeah, that sounds like Tyson. He's generally the ringleader of all the trouble you guys get into."

"Uh, yeah," Ray agreed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he remembered how well their last little adventure had gone, "Can't really blame Kai for getting angry about that."

"I wonder if he ever sees himself as a big brother to you all," Mariah mused thoughtfully. "I mean, the Blitzkrieg Boys consider themselves as brothers, don't they?"

"Yeah, they do. They said they're the closest thing Kai has to a family, which is funny 'cause they say that your friends are the family you choose for yourself."

Mariah giggled. "Hilary told me some funny stories about those guys when she was in Russia with them. Apparently they're as mad as a box of frogs at home."

"Really?" Ray asked. "You mean like Kai chasing Bryan with the wood axe for slipping him sleeping pills?"

"Yeah," Mariah nodded, "And Bryan nearly setting the whole place on fire trying to make them breakfast, or dinner or, something. Apparently they're all disasters in the kitchen, except for Spencer really."

"I guess cooking isn't top priority for a soldier," Ray mused. "On the first night here Kai commented to me that it must be handy being able to cook."

"Maybe you could teach him?" Mariah suggested brightly. "It'll be good for the both of you to focus on something other than beyblading for a while."

"Good idea, Mariah," Ray replied. He already had beyblading and martial arts in common with Kai. It would fun to share another interest. And it would be really cool to teach Kai something that could help him for the rest of his life. Kai liked his independence after all and knowing how to cook for himself would allow him some more.

"Thanks," Mariah chirped.

"You're welcome," Ray replied with a smile. "But it's me who should be thanking you for the idea."

"You can thank me with a picnic," Mariah said with a wink.

Ray laughed. "Sure," he agreed.

000

Over the next few weeks Kai endured intensive training with Tao through the days, helped Ray with cooking in the evenings while Ray gave him cooking lessons and crashed out completely at night from the training. Ray continued to train with the White Tigers and teach the children during the day. With all the training he'd been doing Kai had learned to control his power and so the time came for him to return to Japan with Ray. With control of his power, Kai was entrusted with Ray's safety and the White Tigers stayed behind to continue their own training. Before Kai and Ray left the elders told Kai that he would always be welcome in White Tiger Hills and that they were proud of the progress he'd made with his training. Kathleen opted to stay behind in White Tiger Hills with the clan deciding it would be the best place for her to learn to bond with Yemzen. She and the White Tigers did accompany Kai and Ray to the airport in Hong Kong, however, to see them off.

The flight back to Japan didn't take long, but it gave Kai plenty of time to think about everything he'd learned. The training had been hard, but well worth it and getting to see Ray's home town and meet the people had been a great experience. The fact that he was welcome to go back again was nice too. Even so it would be good to get back to Japan. They hadn't told the others they were coming back choosing instead to surprise them. Only Mr Dickenson knew as he had arranged the flights for them through the BBA. Kai wondered how Hilary was doing and if she'd received all his letters. He'd kept all of hers.

"I wonder how they're all getting on," Ray commented as he and Kai headed for Tyson's house. "I hope Tyson didn't get under Tala and Bryan's feet too much."

Kai smirked. "Hilary said in her letters that things are pretty much normal. So whether that means things are okay or not, we'll just have to wait and see."

"I guess it all depends on what normal entails," Ray mused as he considered how normal it was for them to get into trouble. Kai nodded already starting to hear voices as they neared the house. It sounded like Tyson and Max were training and that pleased Kai. "How about we totally sneak up and ambush them?"

"Sounds like a plan," Kai agreed with a nod. Ray moved to the wall in silence and listened for Max and Tyson to pinpoint their exact position. He looked back at Kai and held up his beyblade and launcher, intending to surprise them the same way the Blitzkrieg Boys had first turned up after the gang had come back from Hokkaido. Kai smirked and readied Dranzer, then nodded for Ray to take the lead. Ray jumped up onto the wall in an area sheltered from their teammates' view by the trees and moved into position, ready to launch Driger at Draciel, leaving Tyson and Dragoon to Kai. He waited for Kai to move into position, not wanting to blow their cover too soon. Kai backed up a few steps from the wall and raised his launcher, already having a plan in mind and waited for Ray to launch. Ray nodded to Kai then launched Driger without a word, straight at Draciel who was battling Dragoon in a dish. At the same time, Kai launched Dranzer straight up into the air, where he momentarily disappeared in the sunlight. Kai then made his own move.

"I've got you now, Tyson," Max declared as they battled, only to have his beyblade suddenly knocked back to him, "Hey?"

"What the-?" Tyson gasped, before taking a step back as another beyblade appeared from above and slammed Dragoon.

Ray hopped down from the wall, into the grounds, and caught Driger as his blade flew back to him before what had just happened could truly sink in for the group. "Let your guard down, dude," he commented, grinning.

Tyson caught his blade and looked round. "Ray?" he asked, before a shadow appeared above him. Looking up, he saw Kai standing on the roof of the house.

"Surprise," Ray responded in clear amusement.

Tyson laughed. "It's good to see you guys. But have you never heard of calling ahead?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Kai asked, catching Dranzer and jumping down from the roof.

"Yeah," Ray agreed with Kai. "How's that supposed to surprise you guys?"

"Good point," Tyson nodded. "But we could have planned a welcome back party or something for you if we'd known."

"So how did things go back home, Ray?" Max asked.

"Um," Ray began, thinking about all that had happened. Kai's training, the bonding, Ray's father, his uncle Stan, the Gargoyles and things he'd never tell anyone. All in all, it had been quite eventful. "It was a bit of a rollercoaster actually, huh, Kai?"

"You could say that," Kai agreed. "But we survived."

"Well we wanna hear all about it," Tyson told them both. "Nothing much has happened here while you've been gone."

"Well, Kai managed his training despite having the, um, ahem, most awkward teacher available. I met my father for the first time since I was little and he wanted me to move away with him, so Kai took care of that, which was pure genius by the way. Some Gargoyles attacked the village, but Kai dealt with them too. P.S. Do NOT make him angry. Oh and Mariah wants you guys to see this," Ray commented as he pulled out an envelope and held it out to them.

Max and Tyson blinked, trying to take this all in at once. Tyson then accepted the envelope and opened it. Inside was a photo of Kevin hanging upside down in a tree by his ankle. Tyson immediately started giggling. "Nice one."

"Lee was going to batter the absolute living daylights out of him and I persuaded him not to. I didn't know he was going to do that instead," Ray explained. Tyson nodded, while Max looked at the photo and Kai glanced around for any sign of the others. "Where are the others?" Ray asked. "And how's Tala's arm doing?"

"Kai?" Hilary's voice asked from the closest doorway. "KAI!" she cried delightedly when she realised it really was him and rushed forward to glomp him.

"Huh?" Kai turned round. "Hila-oof!" he grunted as the girl caught him off balance and sent them both to the ground. Lying there, Kai opened his eyes and looked at her. "It's good to see you too," he greeted with a small smirk.

"You should have told me you were coming," Hilary told him giggling. "I missed you. I kept all of your letters."

"Hn," Kai smiled. "Like Ray was just saying, it was a surprise." He blushed slightly. "I kept your letters too," he added more quietly. Hilary beamed at Kai, gave him a squeeze then shifted to let him up again, still giggling. Kai got back onto his feet and dusted himself down a bit. "So, how have things been here?" he asked Hilary, "Tala try to murder anyone while I was away?"

Hilary looked over at Tyson pointedly. "A few times," she answered.

Kai smirked as he glanced at the world champ, "Oh dear. I'll no doubt be hearing about that later. Though I must say, it was good to see you guys training when Ray and I arrived."

"Hey, before you even go there about Tala, it was his fault. He smashed the phone to pieces!" Tyson protested.

"He replaced it after," Max pointed out.

Kai blinked. "Why?"

"I dunno," Tyson shrugged. "Ian phoned and wanted to speak to Tala, so I gave Tala the phone. Next thing I know he's totally lost it."

Kai let out a snort in amusement. "I think I know what happened," he commented. He looked to Hilary. "A certain comment from Ian, d'you think?"

"Yup," Hilary nodded. "I know because I actually spoke to him about it. I feel kinda bad about the whole thing because Ian got it off of me."

"I wouldn't worry," Kai mused. "Ian's good at using his size to his advantage. So if Tala goes after him, I'm sure he'll be able to escape."

"Yeah, but I gave him the fuel. Poor Tala. He's never going to hear the end of it. Oh and what happened after Tala smashed the phone, he told Mr Granger he'd replace it and he was fine with that and then Tyson came in and just went nuts. Tala was already in a bad mood with his arm and Ian and he just didn't have the patience for Tyson. So some things were said and then he just snapped. Bryan had to pull him away before he hurt himself, what with his arm. Apparently a cast makes a good club, you know?"

Kai sweat-dropped. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" he mused. "Well, I'm back now. So I'll keep him under control."

"So where are the others?" Hilary asked looking around, "Mariah, Lee, Gary, Kevin and Kathleen? Why aren't they here?"

"They stayed back in White Tiger hills," Kai explained. "It's now my responsibility to protect Ray. The elders have entrusted his safety to me."

"They sent a whole team with him last time," Hilary commented, impressed. "You looked after him before that anyway."

"Well, hopefully I can do the same again," Kai replied. "Things are a lot easier now for me, after receiving my training. But there's still plenty to learn."

"You have to give me the details you couldn't put in letters. I'm dying to know," Hilary told him.

Kai nodded. "I will, I promise."

000

While Hilary and Kai spoke together, Ray led Tyson and Max inside for a chat, to give the couple some time to themselves, figuring it would be good for them after being apart for so long. "So how come you hadn't seen your dad since you were little?" Tyson asked once they reached the living-room where Tala, Bryan and Kenny were sitting. Kenny was completely absorbed in the data he was entering, Bryan was fiddling with his beyblade and Tala was reading.

"He left," Ray answered with a shrug, "Couldn't wait to be rid of me. He's not my dad by the way, he's my father. There's a difference. You guys have dads I've got an uncle who took my father's role." Ray turned to the others in the room. "Hi guys. We decided to come back without an announcement to surprise you all for a laugh. But give Kai and Hil some time to themselves just now."

"Welcome back," Bryan greeted with a nod.

"How are things now?" Tala asked, getting straight to the point.

"Thanks, Bryan," Ray responded then turned to Tala. "Kai's training went well. The elders are satisfied in his abilities for him to continue on his own. He's really strong. He drove back a large number of demons who attacked the village. How's the arm?"

Tala blinked. "My arm is fine. What? Demons attacked you?"

"Mm," Ray nodded looking a little sheepish. "They were after me. Gargoyles. They um, didn't like the fact that I'd lived when so many of them had died."

The two Blitzkrieg Boys exchanged glances. "The machine?" Bryan guessed.

Ray nodded again. "Yeah," he confirmed. "Kai tried telling them he'd dealt with it, but the thing is they took my survival as an insult and wouldn't listen. So Kai ended up unleashing a huge amount of power and they were pretty terrified of him by the time they left."

"Was he alright?" Tala asked, concerned.

"He was fine to begin with, but he developed a bit of a fever so Mariah and I looked after him through the night," Ray answered, opting not to mention the nightmare. Tala nodded glad that that seemed to be the only issue. "He's really learned a lot of control on his power since then," Ray commented.

"That's a relief," Bryan commented. "Kai will feel better about himself too."

Ray nodded. "So, what did we miss here then?" he asked brightly.

"Besides Tala trashing the phone," Bryan said with a smirk while Tala promptly looked away, "Well, Max and Tyson have been busy training and Kenny's been pretty much stuck in his laptop the whole time."

"Here, maybe this'll cheer you up, Tal," Ray stated, holding the photo of Kevin out to him.

Tala took it and smirked darkly. "Looks like whoever did that was very restrained. But I like it."

"I asked Lee to go easy on him. Mariah took the picture. And Kai let him down, I'm told Kevin landed on his head," Ray informed Tala.

Bryan winced at the thought. "Ouch."

"Well it's still a lot less than what Lee was going to do to him," Ray informed him.

"I'll bet," Bryan sniggered. "So, what's next? Now that you're back?"

"More training," Ray answered brightly. "There's a tournament coming up in Russia. Mr Dickenson told us about it when he organised our flight back."

Tala and Bryan looked at each other in surprise. "In Russia?" Tala repeated.

"When did that come about?" Bryan asked.

"Just this week. They're still finalising the plans for the venue," Ray answered. "I'm pretty stoked about this tournament. The battles will be really interesting. See, you enter the competition in teams of two and each battle starts off as a one-on-one match, but can increase to a two-on-one or two-on-two battle depending on the decisions of the captains. If both players are in the dish and one loses then they both lose, so it can be a huge risk to increase your number. That'll test the trust in teams which could also influence performance."

"That is interesting," Tala mused. "So, who are you planning on tag teaming with? Or have you not made that decision yet?"

"Kai and I are gonna tag-team. We had a tournament before with a form of tag-teaming and Kenny went over all the statistics to find the best matches. Plus there's the time Kai spent at my place with me, so we know each other. We totally surprised these guys without a word said between us," Ray answered, gesturing to Tyson and Max. He then looked at them. "You guys will need to decide which of you will be captain and you need to work on co-ordinating your attacks together." Ray then turned back to the Russians. "So what about you guys?"

"We'll need to discuss it," Tala replied. "I can't compete. So if we're going to put a team forward, we'll need to decide who would be best suited for it."

"Anyone you definitely don't want to take part?" Ray asked.

"I'd rather Ian didn't," Tala replied. "He has a habit of not following instructions."

"That could lead to a lot of problems, I can understand your feelings on that," Ray commented.

000

Hilary rang the doorbell of Cassie's house and waited for an answer. While Kai had been away in China, Hilary had spent a lot of time with her friend, taking the letters she received from Kai over to read together. And now that Kai was back, Hilary couldn't wait to tell Cassie. She also had a question for the other girl. The door opened as her friend answered it, "Hilary, hi! Another letter from your boyfriend?" she asked playfully.

Hilary grinned, "Even better. He's back."

"When did he get back? Why didn't he say anything?" Cassie asked.

"Just today," Hilary replied. "He wanted it to be a surprise."

"That's sneaky and sweet at the same time," Cassie commented. "But I would have thought you'd be spending as much time as possible with him since he's back. I know how much you've missed him."

"I know, I'm just heading back," Hilary nodded. "This is just a bit of a flying visit, because I wanted to ask you something and couldn't wait until I see you at school."

"Okay, got time to come in or is it that quick a flying visit?"

"That quick. See, I need to speak to Mr Dickenson about something tomorrow, so I was hoping you might have an answer by then." Hilary took a breath and crossed her fingers. "Thing is, the guys and I are going back to Russia in a few weeks for a tournament and I was wondering if you'd like to come with us? Mr Dickenson is going to organise tickets tomorrow afternoon. I know it's really short notice, but it'll be during the school break anyway, so you won't miss anything."

"Just a sec, I'll ask my parents," Cassie responded, sounding keen and disappeared inside for a moment. After a few minutes, there was an excited squeal and Cassie rushed back to the door. "They said yes!"

"Really? Yes!" Hilary had to stop herself from bouncing happily where she stood. It would be great to have another girl to travel with. "In that case, I'll fill you in on more details later. But now I can let Mr Dickenson know in the morning that he'll need to get another ticket."

"I'd been planning to take a trip with some old friends before the move, but we never got the chance. So my parents said this would make up for it," Cassie explained, then lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I'm glad though, 'cause that trip was just gonna be a camping trip to the next town, nothing as exciting as going to another country."

Hilary giggled. "Well Russia will certainly be exciting," she chirped. "I would know. Anyway, I'd better get going, Cas. I'll see you tomorrow and we can talk about it more then."

"Okay, Hilary, thank you," Cassie responded, giving her friend a hug. Hilary returned the hug and then said goodnight, leaving with a quick wave and heading back to Tyson's.

000

Kai wandered along the riverbank as the sun started to set fiddling with something in his pocket. Hilary had gone out to see Cassie for a bit and Kai was hoping to catch her on the way back. There was something he'd meant to do when he'd first seen her after arriving back, but with the others being around he hadn't had the chance. Hopefully he would be able to make up for it once he found Hilary.

Hilary hummed to herself cheerfully as she made her way to Tyson's. She was looking forward to going back to Russia and hoped she'd be able to see Czar, Ziva and the puppies. She wondered how they were doing and hoped that they were well.

Hearing approaching footsteps, Kai glanced up from the river and saw Hilary heading in his direction. He smiled. "Hey," he called, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah, I was on my way back," Hilary replied, smiling at the sight of him.

Kai walked up and met her half way, stopping in front of her. "I, uh," he began, fishing around in his pocket. "I brought you something." He pulled a small gift box decorated with tiny petals and birds from his pocket and held it out for Hilary to take, "Meant to give it to you earlier."

Hilary blinked as she accepted the gift box. "You got me a present? Thank you. I was only kidding when I said to bring me back something. I told you that," she commented. "You didn't have to." Hilary opened the box and peered in at the pendant it held gasping when she saw it. "Oh, it's beautiful," she whispered in awe.

The pendant was silver, covered by a lining of mother of pearl. In the centre were two Chinese characters which looked to be made from some kind of precious stone, a ruby going by the colour of it. Kai shifted his weight from one foot to the other and looked away, blushing faintly. "It says Phoenix," he told her. "I didn't know what to get you, so I had it made for you. It's something a bit different."

Hilary threw her arms around Kai, hugging him tightly. "I love it! Thank you so much."

Kai smiled as he held her. "I'm glad you like it."

Hilary smiled and moved back. "Could you help me put it on, please?" she asked.

"Sure," Kai replied, taking the necklace out of its box and stepped round behind Hilary. Lifting his arms over her head, he hung the necklace round her neck and did up the clasp.

"Thanks." Hilary adjusted her hair and turned to face Kai, looking down at the pendant. "How does it look?" she asked, meeting Kai's gaze with a smile.

The Russian smiled again. "It suits you," he told her honestly. "Not a bad choice, if I do say so myself." Thanking Kai again, Hilary was happy to spend some time with him in privacy before heading back and along the way she informed him about inviting Cassie and Cassie's answer. They walked along the river hand in hand until it got dark and when they arrived back at Tyson's, the house was surprisingly peaceful. No arguing. No fighting. No sounds of breaking vases or ornaments. The house was actually welcoming to return to. Kai was glad that Hilary had invited her friend Cassie along. It would be good for her to have another girl to talk to. Kai knew that it was hard for Hilary sometimes, being the only girl on the team.

000

A couple of weeks later Kai, Tala, Bryan, Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary and Cassie were gathered at the airport ready for their flight.

During those two weeks, the Bladebreakers had trained for the tournament, though there were a couple of times when Tyson asked to swap partners with Ray whenever an accident occurred. Whether he'd been serious or not was unknown but it had been pointed out to him by Kenny that they'd already settled the matter and were statistically in the best arrangement for them as it was.

As they waited for their flight Hilary spoke to Cassie about how long the flight itself would be and what she'd done the first time round. "Hey, I hope we don't get lost again," Tyson commented. "Hey, what hotel are we staying at anyway? Mr D didn't say."

"You guys are staying with us," Bryan informed them. "We'll be at the base for a few days before moving to a new place we just got that's actually in Moscow. Spencer and Ian have been working to get it ready, but they need a little more time."

"Really?" Tyson asked. "That's awesome! Man, I'm so ready for this tournament! This is gonna be sweet! We're gonna blow the competition out of the water, right, Maxie?"

"You bet, Tyson," Max giggled. "It's gonna be so cool to compete in Moscow again."

"Just don't get overconfident, alright guys," Kenny warned them lightly. "Remember, beyblading is taken very seriously in Russia."

"Aw, Kenny, don't be such a worrywart," Tyson piped up. "We won the last time we were here, we'll do it again! No sweat! It'll be a breeze! You watch."

"Yun toe ju nou," Ray muttered.

"What's that, Ray?" Tyson asked looking round at him.

Ray straightened up immediately and hurriedly waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "N-nothing, Tyson, just um, thinking out loud, don't mind me." Tyson shrugged and turned back to his conversation with Kenny, ensuring him how easy they were going to win the tournament. Ray edged over to Kai, Tala and Bryan. "It means "human head pig brain", pretty much an idiot," he informed them quietly behind his hand. The three Russians sniggered, but said nothing. Kenny's lecture was cut short at the announcement for their flight and the group set off still talking amongst themselves. Ray paused and looked back, searching the faces of the people in the airport before turning and following after the others.

000

The cold blast of air that hit the group when they stepped out of the airport in Moscow was a welcome relief to the three Russians who seemed to be glad to be home. To the others who weren't prepared for it, like Tyson, it was more of a shock. Despite what had happened the first time, the world champ still hadn't dressed warmly enough for the cool Russian weather. Tala and Bryan both sniggered as the boy sneezed. "Déjà vu, anyone?" Ray muttered to Max's amusement.

"Tyson, you're a total embarrassment," Hilary commented as Cassie giggled. "You knew it would be cold! Why weren't you prepared? It's like dealing with a five-year-old!"

"I didn't think it would be as cold as last time," Tyson whined with a sniff. "Besides, look at Kai. He's wearing short sleeves."

"Yes, but I'm used to the cold, Tyson," he reminded the boy.

"Nah. You're just showing off."

"Hn." Kai looked away, which only made Tyson more frustrated.

"Yun toe ju nou," Ray commented again.

"What does that even mean?" Max asked.

"I might tell you later," Ray replied with a grin.

"Aaahhhh!" Tyson yelled, pulling at his hair. "Can someone lend me a jacket?"

"You can have mine if you'll admit, loudly, that you're a complete, scatter-brained idiot," Ray told him trying not to laugh.

"Wha? No way!" Tyson retorted, and folded his arms. "I'll just stay cold."

"You'll need something warmer where you're going," a familiar voice commented. It was Ian, who had just appeared from round the corner.

"Hi, Ian. How's it going?" Max greeted him. "We're just messing with Tyson because he forgot his coat. Again."

"Ah, thought so," Ian replied, before looking at Kai. "It seems you were right. We've got an extra coat in the truck."

Kai nodded. "I told you."

"Tyson, you're losing your touch. You're becoming predictable," Ray commented with a laugh.

"Ian, this is Cassie, she's my friend and with us. Cassie, this is Ian," Hilary introduced them, having told Cassie all about the time she'd spent in Russia.

"Hi," Ian greeted the new girl, before digging out his wallet and pulling some money from it.

Kai stepped forward and held out his hand. "We agreed on double that, Ian," he told the smaller boy. Ian muttered something in Russian and pulled more money from his wallet and handed it to Kai, who smirked and pocketed it.

"You were even betting on it?" Max asked as he and Ray started laughing and Tyson grumbled before sneezing again, which only served to amuse the pair further.

"It was the perfect opportunity to make some easy cash," Kai replied with a shrug, as Ian led them round to the car park where Spencer was waiting with a black mini bus. He greeted everyone when he saw them. Hilary introduced Cassie and then asked how the puppies were doing.

"They're doing fine," Spencer told her. "Wait until you see them."

"I'm looking forward to it. How about Czar and Ziva?" Hilary asked looking forward to seeing Czar again in particular. She was really fond of him and still amused that he'd taken to her so well despite his reputation.

"Ziva is fine too" Spencer replied. "We had a bit of an incident with Czar and had to take him to a vet, but he's going to be fine."

"Oh no, what happened?" Hilary asked.

"He took on a wolf that wandered onto our land," Spencer explained. "It did a number on him, but he came off best." Hilary was glad to know Czar would be fine and Max asked Kai about the puppies commenting that Kai never said he had any pets.

Kai grunted with a small smile and pointed out to Max that he had never asked before and therefore not given Kai a reason to tell him. "That's true," Max agreed, "So how many?"

Kai smirked and closed his eyes, folding his arms as they all set off in the mini bus. "Eighteen."

"Eighteen dogs?" Max gasped. "That's a lot!"

"Yeah and then some," Tyson agreed, his mouth hanging open.

"And then there's the half a dozen or so cats that come and go as they please," Ian added.

"Wow, and you can remember all their names?" Max asked.

"Of course," Kai nodded. "Each one has their own personality."

"Any favourites?" Max asked, "And if so, why?"

"Probably Czar," Kai admitted, "Because he terrorises Bryan."

"Hey, that is not funny!" Bryan spoke up. "Sometimes I think that damn dog is plotting against me!"

"Probably because he is," Kai snorted in amusement.

"I think it's funny," Ray commented as Max and Tyson laughed.

"Yeah. Well you're all even more twisted than I am then," Bryan retorted and proceeded to sulk. As they headed out of Moscow, a heavy blizzard started.

"Don't take offence, Bryan," Ray commented. "I just think it's funny 'cause I find it hard to picture you being scared of anything. And you should know by now that the three of us will laugh at just about anything. It's just that easy to amuse us. You know what they say, little things please little minds," he added to level the playing field a little so Bryan had something to laugh at about them too. He turned his attention out the window, watching the snow falling and frowned a little as he was reminded of Hokkaido and The Avalanchers. They'd received training in Russia, so would they turn up?

000

It took just over an hour to get to the base and the group all hurried inside out of the weather. "Wow! This place is amazing!" Tyson exclaimed as he looked around. "Do we get a tour?"

"I'll show you around," Kai said. "We've got plenty of space for everyone." At that moment, a large dog appeared from one if the doorways. It was Czar, with a bandage around one of his front legs and various new, partly healed gashes dotted around the rest of his body. He limped over to the group slowly, having a sniff at the newcomers.

"Hello, Czar," Hilary gushed, crouching down to greet him. "Oh, look at you. You've really been in the wars, haven't you, boy?" The large dog sat down in front of her and wagged his tail slightly, letting out a quiet grumble in greeting. Hilary petted him and made a fuss, praising him for bravery and protecting his pack.

"Can I pat him?" Max asked Kai.

Kai nodded. "Sure. Just let him sniff you first and move slowly." Kai looked up at Spencer. "Where are the puppies?"

"In the kitchen," the big Russian replied and Kai nodded. Max did as instructed as he tried to make friends with the husky and Tyson would have done the same, but Kenny spoke up and told him to wait rather than crowding the dog. He had been hurt in his fight so it was only fair to give him some space. He also pointed out that there was plenty of time and it might be an idea if they put away their things first.

Kai watched as Czar slowly accepted Max and sat quietly to enjoy the attention. "What happened to the wolf?" he asked Spencer. "You said it came off worse."

Spencer nodded, "A lot worse. Czar killed it. We burned the body so it wouldn't attract any more."

"Okay," Kai nodded, as Czar finally seemed to have had enough attention and limped away to lie down. "Come on guys. I'll show you around and you can get unpacked."

"Great," Tyson commented as the group agreed. Some of them were feeling a bit tired from the flight, but Tyson was too excited to the see the rest of the place to notice their quietness. Kai showed everyone to the rooms that had been set up and gave them all the option of getting some rest and leaving the tour for later. Kai himself was feeling tired and wouldn't mind having an hour's kip in his room. During his training, Tao had told him that rest was just as important as any other aspect and with being the Phoenix, it was important to conserve energy whenever he could. With the number of people opting to rest first Tyson agreed to the tour being postponed. With everyone shown to their rooms, Kai left the group to their own devices and went to his own to lie down for a while.

000

After a few hours Max and Tyson were recovered and, unfortunately, were bored. It was unfortunate because they, or Tyson more specifically, made sure the others knew about it downstairs. "What do you guys do for fun around here? Or are you all like Kai and it's all work and no play? Hey! I got an idea! Why don't we go have a snowball fight? Come on, it'll be a laugh. Kai's good at snowball fights, what about the rest of you?" Tyson asked the Blitzkrieg Boys, firing the next question before getting an answer.

"In six foot drifts?" Ian asked. He laughed. "Good luck moving around in it."

"Surely it isn't that deep?" Kenny asked incredulously. "It wasn't when we got here."

"You'd be surprised how quickly the snow falls here," Ian replied. "But it won't all be that deep. Just where it's been drifting."

"Hey guys," Ray greeted as he joined them after his nap. "Did I miss anything?"

"Hardly," Tyson replied. "Nothing's going on. I'm bored."

"Trust me, Tyson," Bryan spoke up. "You wouldn't want to face us in a snowball fight. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"You didn't challenge them to..." Ray began, almost incredulously, but trailed off. This was Tyson. Of course he would challenge them to a snowball fight. "Oh, let him learn the hard way," he commented after thinking about it. "It'll give us all a laugh. Except maybe Tyson."

"YEAH!" Tyson agreed. "Wait, what?"

"Did you forget Hokkaido?" Ray asked pointedly. "That was just Kai. If you take them all on you'll end up looking like a snowman. And I will laugh."

"You guys should join in too, to even it up," Tyson commented.

"I'll pass, thanks," Ray replied. "I have a whole list of reasons not to go outside."

"Like what?"

"I'll get snow in my slippers, my feet will get wet, they'll be cold, my toes will turn blue, it's cosy in here and I'm not challenging Russians to a snowball fight," Ray listed on his fingers.

"Aww, Ray, don't be a fraidy cat," Tyson responded.

"Tyson, if you start a snowball fight with them I'll take their side," Ray told him bluntly.

Bryan smirked, "Yeah. Back down while you've still got the chance, Tyson," he taunted.

"Aw, you don't scare me, bring it on," Tyson responded. "Know what I think? I think you're all scared and that's why you're trying to talk me out of it."

"Oh really?" There was a chuckle from the top of the stairs and everyone looked up to see Kai standing there with a smirk on his face. "Challenge accepted."

"Alright!" Tyson cheered.

"Tyson's gonna get buried," Ray chanted brightly.

"No I'm not," Tyson told him.

"And I'm going to laugh," Ray stated as though Tyson hadn't spoken.

"Ray, I'm not going to get buried. Max, you're in right?" Tyson asked.

"You bet!" Max nodded.

"Hear that, Ray? Maxie's in. Come on. It'll be fun," Tyson tried to persuade him.

"I'm staying in here where it's warm and I'm going to laugh at you from the window," Ray told him. "I like being able to feel my toes."

"You're just scared. Well, me and Max can handle this anyway," Tyson shrugged.

_I'm sneaking out as soon as your back is turned and shoving snow down your top,_ Ray thought as he looked at Tyson. "Sure. Petrified. Have fun losing."

"I'm not gonna lose," Tyson replied resolutely.

"Alright then," Ian announced. "Let's get this party started. This isn't just a battle. It's all-out war!" He turned and headed for the door as Kai came down the stairs and joined the group. Tyson cheered, pleased that he'd be doing something fun and rushed out. Max laughed and followed.

Ray headed over to a window and looked out at the snow. "I'll follow in a bit," he commented to the remaining Russians quietly so Tyson and Max wouldn't hear him. "Gonna give Tyson a sneak attack."

"Just watch you don't get caught in the crossfire," Bryan warned him as the Blitzkrieg Boys all headed out.

Outside, Tyson and Max were arming themselves with snowballs already. "This is perfect!" Tyson declared. "It's payback time for Hokkaido! Kai! You're going down!"

"Let's see you try, Tyson," Kai retorted, as Bryan and Spencer quickly built up a snow barrier to shield themselves from attack. There was soon snow flying in both directions, but Max and Tyson were getting hit a lot more than the Russians, especially Tyson. To try and even the odds the pair split up and ran to either side of the snow barrier to try cut off the Russians' shelter from their attacks.

Tyson was completely focussed on trying to hit Kai, but let out a strangled shout as someone grabbed him from behind and shoved a handful of snow down his back, whilst using him as a shield from the snowballs heading their way. Tyson promptly started jumping about trying to get the snow out of his clothes and looked up to see Ray, a few feet from him, doubled over and pointing at him as he laughed. "Thought you weren't coming out?" Tyson stated as he grabbed some snow to pay Ray back.

"I told you... I'd join them!" Ray stated between his laughter.

A massive snowball collided with Tyson from the side, knocking him completely off his feet before he could get to Ray. "Run for it, Ray!" Kai called, having been the one responsible.

"HEY!" Tyson protested. "You guys are tag-teaming!"

"Consider it practice at teamwork for the tournament," Ray called as he took Kai's advice and headed back to safety. "Yours needs work!" he added then ducked back inside as Tyson threw a snowball at him.

"I'll get you back for that, Ray! As soon as I've finished with Kai!" Tyson shouted, only to get nailed again, this time by Ian.

"Yeah, because you're doing such a good job of it already!" Ray called sarcastically.

"Easy target!" Ian shouted, launching another snowball at Tyson before he could recover.

"Tyson!" Max shouted, managing to hit Ian with a snowball. "Don't worry, buddy, I'm coming!"

"And going!" Kai smirked, throwing another large snowball, this time at Max.

"Wah!" Max cried out as he was knocked off his feet, but sat up laughing which showed he was okay.

"Max!" Tyson shouted, getting to his feet and running at Kai with some snow, planning to grab him and give him a face-wash. Kai laughed as he dodged and jumped up onto the roof of the dog shed, grabbing a handful of snow to throw at Tyson from above. "Ack! That's cheating! You're cheating going up there!" Tyson shouted, trying to throw snowballs back up at Kai but getting pelted from behind by Ian, Spencer and Bryan.

Kai sniggered then gasped as he felt the snow under his feet move. His weight had supplied enough pressure to cause it to lose grip on the roof and seconds later it was rushing off like an avalanche. _Uh-oh,_ Kai thought, before yelling as the snow took him along for the ride and he fell off the roof, ending up getting buried along with Tyson in the resulting pile.

Tyson grumbled as he pulled himself free about Ray saying he was going to get buried and jinxing it then practically screamed as he had another handful of snow shoved down his back. "RAY!" he yelled.

"That one wasn't me!" Ray called from the door.

"That's what you get for throwing snowballs at me in Hokkaido, you jerk," Hilary stated nearby and stuck out her tongue at Tyson.

"You go girl," Cassie cheered from the side-lines, where she was watching with Kenny, who was recording the group's antics. It was a nice change to be filming something other than beyblading and this footage would be nice to look back on a couple of months down the line.

"You guys can't just come over here and shove snow down my back and then run away!" Tyson complained.

"But, Tyson, Ian said it was war," Ray commented innocently.

"Yeah," Hilary agreed with her hands on her hips. "All's fair in love and war."

"We're like sleeper agents," Ray continued. "You never know when we're gonna strike!"

"Even we don't know," Hilary agreed with a wicked chuckle.

"You're either in or out!" Tyson protested. "No back and forth."

More snow hit the back of Tyson's head. "Don't turn your back, Tyson," Kai warned him.

"Well tell them to make up their mind!" Tyson responded before throwing a snowball back at Kai. As Kai got hit in the shoulder, the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys retaliated with an onslaught of snowballs and the fight escalated again into madness. Good, fun, honest madness. Hilary was quick to join in and Tyson was soon covered in snow. "Is it too late to organize even teams?" Tyson shouted.

"Yes!" the group chorused.

"Alright! Alright!" Tyson shouted after a few moments of shielding himself and not having time to pick up any more snow. "Uncle! Uncle!"

"It's about time," Bryan smirked as Ian called a ceasefire.

"Tyson!" Ray called. "You look like a snowman. Hate to say I told you so, ah what am I saying? I love to say I told you so. AND you got buried. Again, I told you so!"

"Hey, just 'cause I gave up doesn't mean I'm not planning on getting you back still!" Tyson called back as he brushed the snow off his clothes.

"Oh! And I also said you were gonna lose!" Ray pointed out, taking no heed.

Cassie giggled as she watched the boys then looked at Hilary. "I'd say some hot chocolate is in order now. What about you?"

Hilary giggled and nodded, "Yeah. Sounds good," she agreed.

Cassie cheered, "Yay! Alright then guys, how does hot chocolate sound?"

"Sounds great," Ray answered brightly as Max rushed over with a cheer of clear agreement. Tyson soon followed, stooping to collect some snow when Ray's back was turned to return the favour from earlier.

"How original," Kai commented quietly for only Tyson to hear, as the group started to make their way indoors.

"Hey it's payback," Tyson responded and moved in for the strike, only to find himself flat on his back after Ray spun round with a sweeping kick to his legs. "Hey!" Tyson protested. "How did you know?"

"Number one, I heard you," Ray told him. "Number two." Ray pointed at the window. "Glass is a reflective surface, Tyson."

Kai sniggered quietly, "Owned."

"Aw, man," Tyson groaned. "Well I'm still gonna get you back."

"Yeah, you do that," Ray replied. "But you should know that I got you with that snow as my own payback. So if you try anything, I'm gonna have my own revenge." Ray turned away again and headed inside.

"Well I already know not to eat anything you make again!" Tyson called after Ray as he got up again.

"Do yourself a favour and heed his warning, Tyson," Kai suggested. "Otherwise it'll just end up becoming a vicious cycle."

"No it won't. Ray will quit first," Tyson replied as he brushed himself down again. "What was he even getting revenge for anyway?"

Kai shook his head. "I've lost track of how much payback he owes you. Don't ask me."

Tyson froze and looked at Kai. "Wait, there's more?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, plenty," Kai replied with a smirk. "Just wait and see."

"Yeah, but... he'll let it go. Right? I mean, this is Ray we're talking about," Tyson replied, concerned about what he was to expect from Ray. He hadn't forgotten the prank with the dinner. Ray had even gone to lengths such as hiding the milk and sabotaging Tyson's glass. And with the snow, Ray was promptly backed up and covered by Kai. If Ray was going to get him, he was going to succeed because he planned it out. What would happen next? Perhaps it would be an idea to keep his guard up. And maybe leave Ray alone for a while, so he could forget about it.

"Only Ray knows the answer to that," Kai answered.

000

It was a welcome relief to get inside and into the warmth. "Glad you could join us, Tyson," Max commented with a laugh. "You know we're going to be soaked after that? That was good fun, but you can't deny we were totally out of our league."

"And Dizzi and I got it all on film," Kenny giggled.

"Great," Tyson mumbled while Max laughed again. The group all calmed down again once they were back inside and after changing into some dry clothes, they sat down to enjoy some hot chocolate together. The rest of the evening passed by peacefully and soon everyone turned in for the night.

000

Kai let out a sleepy groan as he found himself staring at his digital clock in the darkness, clueless as to why he was suddenly awake. He'd been peaceful enough, despite being a light sleeper, and there hadn't been any noise that had woken him. The base was silent, save for the gentle whistle of the wind as it passed over the domes on the roof and the occasional grumble of a dog downstairs.

It was only two in the morning. Since when did his brain think that this was a reasonable time to wake up? Rolling over, Kai readjusted his pillow and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would take him again without any trouble. Unfortunately it didn't and the young Russian soon found himself growing irritable. Was a full night's sleep really so much to ask for?

Finally reaching the end of his patience, which wasn't very long, Kai threw back his blankets with a snarl and stormed silently out of his room. Moving down the stairs he passed the fire which was still glowing dimly and entered the kitchen. His destination was the fridge. Opening it he pulled out a bottle of water and leaned back against the counter, letting the fridge light illuminate the room.

Staring tiredly at his reflection in the window he uncapped the bottle and sighed. But before it could even make it to his lips Kai froze. Something was wrong. Dumping the bottle on the worktop Kai moved closer to the window and peered out. It was pitch-black outside, making it impossible for him to see anything. Still, a strange feeling was slowly making itself known to him and Kai couldn't shake it.

Glancing down at the floor, he became even more alarmed. Earlier, when everyone had come inside after the snowball fight they'd left all of their shoes together to dry off. But now there was one pair missing. "Shit!" Kai cursed, moving quickly to shove his own shoes on and then throwing the door open. It swung back with a bang from the wind but Kai didn't notice as he took off into the blizzard.

000

"This was too easy," Senga commented to Bernard, Nathan and Wade. "I can't believe he came out here without any fuss and is just standing there." A few feet from them, downwind, stood Ray, in the shorts and T-shirt he'd been sleeping in. He neither moved nor uttered a sound as he faced them in the snow, his eyes were dull and his stance was completely relaxed. "We could have done with knowing this trick a long time ago. And the others don't even realize he's absent. You know, we could kill him right now and they would have no idea."

"Stick to the plan. We have our orders," Bernard told her. "It's too soon. They can still find a replacement."

"That's it," Nathan commented, "Now what? Do we leave him here or what?"

A sudden blast of hot air rushed past the Avalanchers, melting the falling snow and knocking them all off their feet. Kai came rushing up the hill and stopped between Ray and the enemy. "You lot again!" he snarled angrily.

"What the hell is he doing out here?" Senga snarled as she and the others clambered to their feet. She gasped and looked around. "Where is it?" she demanded.

"Here," Wade answered, holding up what looked like a metal box.

"Is it damaged?" Senga asked while Bernard and Nathan stepped in front of her and Wade to keep Kai back.

"No, it's fine," Wade answered.

"Well turn it up and give that brat something else to worry about," Senga snapped. Wade nodded and fiddled with a dial on the box. After a brief moment Ray moved, heading towards them slowly.

Kai gasped and reached out, grabbing Ray's wrist and holding on firmly to stop him. "Ray, snap out of it." Kai looked back at the Avalanchers. "Get out of here, now."

Ray blinked and looked around in confusion. "What am I...?" He frowned when he noticed The Avalanchers, then looked down at his wrist and then at the teen next to him. "Kai? Wha-?"

Bernard looked over his shoulder. "He's out of it now. We'll have to go to plan B," he told Senga and Wade. They both nodded and moved to either side of him and Nathan, all four facing Kai and Ray.

A glowing red pair of eyes suddenly appeared through the blizzard. "I wouldn't if I were you," Kai warned in a low growl.

"What the-" Senga gasped. "What's going on?"

Ray looked back and forth between Kai and The Avalanchers. He was aware of an odd pull and recognized the sensation from before. Kai had intervened that time too. It was the same as the machine that almost killed him. But if he felt that now, around The Avalanchers, did that mean they'd been responsible for the last time too? Were they the ones who'd murdered demons to create the 'ultimate bit beast'? What did they want now? How did they even know about it working on Ray? Had they been spying and found out about his heritage when he'd told Tala, Bryan and the Bladebreakers? Or had they been near the machine? And what about Zeo's warning and Kai's take on it? Was that it? Were they here to finish Kai and Ray once and for all? Ray was disturbed from these alarming thoughts by the sound of dogs barking in the distance.

Kai let go of Ray with an abrupt order to stay put and started to walk towards the Avalanchers. Blood red eyes glared at them all, before turning their attention on Senga. An almost demented sneer appeared on Kai's lips as what sounded like thunder started up in the distance. The sneer then faded. "You're the one responsible for that warning," Kai stated, his gaze never leaving the girl. "You took Wyatt's beyblade from his grave to use as a message. Well guess what. You've got my attention. So, now what are you going to do about it?"

"Clever boy," Senga sneered with more bravery than she felt. Kai had been problematic when he was injured and in hospital. He wasn't injured now and she didn't like the idea of facing Black Dranzer again. She also knew, thanks to the footage they'd been shown, that Kai's teammate was demon, or at the very least part demon and from the change in Kai himself she was starting to wonder if Ray was the only one. It would explain why Kai had also come outside, since the device was designed to lure demons. But then there was the fact that it hadn't affected Kai like it had affected Ray, so she could be wrong. Senga decided to put up a brave front. "Are you looking forward to joining little Wyatt?"

The next growl that came from Kai's throat wasn't human. It was much deeper and sounded almost feral. The air around them suddenly felt thick and heavy. "You have no right to mention his name. Go anywhere near his grave again and I will kill you."

Senga stumbled back a step, "Your voice? What's going on? It sounds like there are two..."

"Senga, get back here," Bernard snarled at her.

The dark chuckle that Kai let out was enough to send shivers down the spine. "You should have killed me when you had the chance. Because now there is nothing you can do to stop me." The rumbling in the distance was growing steadily louder, changing slightly as it drew near. "Let it be known that I will stop at NOTHING to keep my friends safe. You have no idea what you're up against." The familiar energies of Dranzer and Black Dranzer flared up suddenly behind Kai and Ray and the two phoenixes stared down murderously at the Avalanchers. The rumbling grew even louder.

"Then you should know that we'll deal with you in the tournament," Bernard told Kai.

"Kai? What is that?" Ray asked worriedly, looking around for the source of the sound.

"I look forward to seeing you try," Kai sneered. As he spoke, Dranzer crooned quietly to Ray and one of his long tail feathers moved to turn him in the direction of higher ground. Meanwhile, Black Dranzer hissed at Bernard.

"Oh, we'll do more than try. You, your little demon friend there, yeah we know, and the rest of your team," Bernard told Kai. "And you know what? We're not stopping at the bit beasts. So your little mechanic is toast too." Bernard pointed at Ray, "But I'm going to make it particularly painful for him because I have a couple of bones to pick with him about wrecking my things." Kai narrowed his eyes and a flame suddenly burst up out of nowhere, right in front of Bernard, catching him up one side of his face. Not only did it burn his skin but it also singed off an eyebrow and burnt some of his hair. Bernard cried out, cursed and covered his face immediately while the other three were somewhat alarmed.

"Um, Kai?" Ray asked quietly as the rumbling grew even closer.

"Get up that hill," Kai told Ray, nodding to the side while the Avalanchers were distracted. He looked back at Bernard. "Threaten my team like that again and I'll blind you, permanently."

"What about you?" Ray asked hesitantly while Bernard bit out every insult under the sun and his three teammates looked at each other, uncertain as to what they should do.

There was a crash from the hill above as a wave of water and ice suddenly swept over the crest, heading straight for the group. "Run!" Kai shouted at Ray, heading for the hill at the side. Dranzer and Black Dranzer stood their ground to protect the pair and make sure they got to safety in time. The Avalanchers however were right in the path of the flash flood.

Ray followed Kai immediately while The Avalanchers shouted out as they were caught in the spate and swept away. "Did you do that?" Ray asked once they'd stopped at a safe distance.

Kai was silent as he watched the enemy literally being washed away, before turning his back on them with a shrug. "Maybe," he answered.

Ray looked down. "Kai, I'm sorry."

The Russian looked back at him. "It's not your fault," he said. "You couldn't help it." Dranzer and Black Dranzer both returned to their blades in Kai's pocket. "Let's head back."

Ray nodded. "It... didn't affect you?" he asked Kai as he started walking.

"Not the way it affected you," Kai replied. "I felt something, but it wasn't strong enough so I still had a clear head."

"I don't even remember waking up," Ray commented. "It was stronger than the one before, but it was the same pull."

"We'll need to be extra careful then," Kai mused. "If I have to lock you in your room at night to keep you from risk then I will."

"Your dogs are really worked up," Ray observed.

Kai nodded. He could hear the howling clearly over the sound of the wind. "They probably sensed that something was wrong. Everyone must be wondering what's going on."

"Yeah..." Ray agreed feeling guilty.


	26. Chapter 26

Author Note: Well, this is you guys caught up to us now, so the updates won't be as fast. But please keep sending your reviews. We love to hear from you.

Dedications this chapter to okami1001 and i. miss. beyblade. As for the cats? Sure Kai's been spending time with them. It's been off scene and they're too snobbish and spoilt to go near the others.

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 26

"Hey, what's going on?" Tyson asked as he joined the others, rubbing his eye and yawning. "Why are the dogs making all that noise?" He looked around. "Where are Kai and Ray? Don't tell me they're actually still in bed and able to sleep through all this racket? Even I woke up."

"Kai wouldn't sleep through that in a million years," Ian answered. "Even a shadow can wake him up."

"So where is he?" Tyson asked. "And what's wrong with the dogs?"

"Something's got them worked up," Tala stated. "Spencer. Go double check Kai and Ray's rooms."

The big Russian nodded and went to do so. "They're not here!" he called back a moment later from upstairs. Tala cursed under his breath. The weather outside was getting worse. If those two were out there, then they were in trouble.

"What do you mean they're not there?" Tyson shouted up the stairs.

"What do you think?" Spencer retorted, coming back down the stairs.

"Alright," Tala said. "We'll have to go out and look for them. They can't have gone far in this weather."

"Man, I can't believe those guys. What do they think they're doing?" Tyson grumbled as he moved to grab his shoes and a coat, but stopped. "Their coats are here," he commented to the others.

Kenny gasped. "They're crazy if they've gone out without those!"

The door suddenly swung open with a bang and a freezing gust of wind rushed in taking snow with it. Kai appeared in the doorway wearing nothing but his sleeveless white shirt and grey jogging bottoms that he'd gone to sleep in. He stepped inside quickly, pulling Ray in after him and shut the door. Tyson turned to face them, "Kai! Ray! We were about to come look for you!" he exclaimed then noticed what they were wearing. Ray was holding himself and shivering as he looked at the floor. "You guys are INSANE! What were you doing out there like that? You can't say anything about me forgetting my coat now!"

Kai ignored him and looked to Tala and the other Blitzkrieg Boys. "Lock all the doors and set the alarm," he told them. "We just had visitors and they were WAY too close for comfort." With a nod the Blitzkrieg Boys did as they were instructed.

"Kai?" Hilary asked in concern. "Who was it? What happened?"

Kai looked over at her, fixing his red eyes on her own brown ones. "The Avalanchers," he answered.

"The Avalanchers?" Tyson exclaimed as Hilary gasped. "What do those freaks want now? And what the hell is up with your eyes?"

It took Kai a few seconds to realise what Tyson was on about and he closed his eyes. "Sorry."

"Ah!" Kenny yelled, shocked when Kai opened his eyes and they were back to their normal colour.

"The Avalanchers managed to lure Ray out again," Kai went on to explain. "But luckily I noticed it this time, so I was able to go out and find him. I would have woken you all but I didn't know how much time I had."

Ray shifted uncomfortably as the others looked at him. "Lure him out again? What do you mean?" Tyson asked, puzzled. He knew The Avalanchers had caught Ray on his own a few times, but he couldn't remember them actually luring Ray. Had they baited him or something? "Dude, stop going off on your own," he commented and Ray hung his head lower.

Kai rested a hand on Ray's shoulder. "Go sit by the fire and warm up," he suggested. "I'll talk to them." Ray looked up at Kai, nodded and headed to the fire without a word.

Max watched Ray leave then looked at Kai. "What exactly happened out there, Kai?" he asked quietly. "Why would Ray go out in that weather in his bed clothes when he was reluctant to go outside fully dressed earlier when the weather was calmer?"

"It's the machine all over again," Kai explained with a sigh. "That thing that Tala, Bryan and I destroyed was designed to attract demons, by somehow drawing them in and placing them under some kind of trance. The Avalanchers were involved. I know that now. They had with them a device which served the same purpose and attracted Ray, like a moth to a flame."

The group gasped. "But for what?" Max asked. "Did they do anything to him?"

"The machine was using the life force of demons to create a bit beast, not unlike how Biovolt used live animals. I don't know about this other device they had though, so it's impossible to say what they were planning to do. For now, just give Ray your support and don't ask him questions about it."

"I... put my foot in my mouth again, didn't I?" Tyson commented guiltily.

"Just a bit," Kai admitted. "But Ray knows you didn't mean to. You were just worried about him."

"So how long were you guys out there for?" Max asked.

Kai shrugged. "I honestly have no idea," he replied. "Anyway, there's no point in us all being up. So, all of you go back to bed. I'll see to Ray and make sure he's alright." There was some hesitation in the group, but they could see that Kai was right and made their way to bed, wishing Kai and Ray a good night. Hilary lingered behind the longest before heading up the stairs. Running a hand through his hair once he was alone, Kai leaned back against the door. If the Avalanchers were going to be in the tournament then that meant serious trouble. There was no way of knowing what kind of stunts they'd pull to get what they wanted. _I hope we're ready for this..._ Kai thought tiredly before heading through to check on Ray. Staring into the flames absently as he sat in front of the fireplace, Ray turned his head at the sound of footsteps and looked up. "Are you alright?" Kai asked stopping at the side of the couch.

"I'm cold and feel like a total idiot, but other than that, yeah," Ray answered.

Glancing around, Kai located a blanket folded on the back of one of the chairs and picked it up. "You're being an idiot by feeling like an idiot," he told Ray, draping the blanket round his shoulders from behind. "There was nothing you could do and you know that."

"I wish there was," Ray responded after quietly thanking Kai for the blanket. "It seems I'm very good at getting into trouble lately. It's not like you need the stress of running after me." Ray sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "You know, it's a shame we don't have those things ourselves. Dizzi and the Chief could probably work out some answers by analysing them."

"We'll find a way," Kai assured him. "In the meantime, we'll look out for you." He glanced up at the clock above the fire. "Once you've warmed up, I suggest you try going back to bed. The place is locked up and the alarm is set. Nobody is getting in or out without us knowing about it."

Ray nodded and stopped himself before he could apologise again. "Thanks, Kai."

Kai nodded. "You're welcome." Stretching his arms above his head, he yawned. "Well, I'm going back to bed now. Don't be up too late, okay?"

Ray nodded again. "I won't," he replied. "Good night."

"Night," Kai returned, heading back upstairs and disappearing into his room, shutting the door with a gentle click.

Ray pulled the blanket around himself and looked at the fire again, letting the warm glow wash over him as he wondered about the night's events. What had The Avalanchers wanted? It didn't make any sense that they would lure him out and not do anything, unless they were trying to make him ill from being exposed to the elements like that. If he got sick he wouldn't be able to compete and Kai would either have to sit it out or find another partner. Ray shook his head. That was way too simple. That couldn't be it. But what was? What had they been planning? How long had he been out there before Kai caught his wrist and snapped him out of it? Ray sneezed and groaned before deciding to turn in. He'd surely warm up quick enough once he was back in bed.

000

Hilary had gotten out of bed again and gone to her window, staring out at the weather. The Avalanchers had been nothing but trouble for them since they came on the scene. They'd almost forgotten about them with all that had been happening until now, but they were back. Frowning, Hilary headed for the door and looked out into the corridor. Apart from the wind and the dogs the place was silent. There hadn't been any warning about what happened with Ray until the dogs got upset. How close had The Avalanchers gotten before the alarm was raised? Hilary crept through to Kai's room silently and slipped inside. She felt safer when he was near and she was feeling too scared and insecure to sleep. Kai was facing the wall with his back to her and Hilary slipped into the bed behind him, buried her face in his shoulder and clutched the back of his top.

Kai took in a deeper breath as the movement and touch woke him, "Hmm?" He looked back over his shoulder. "Hilary?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Is it okay if I stay?" Hilary asked him quietly. "I feel safer."

Rolling over carefully, Kai looked at her in the dim light. "Sure, but are you alright?"

"I just can't believe how close they got before we found out. That scares me," Hilary admitted.

"Ah," Kai mused. He hesitated a moment, before moving a little closer and gently laying an arm over Hilary's waist. "You're safe with me," he told her quietly.

"Thank you, Kai," Hilary murmured resting her head close to his chest and letting sleep take her. Kai smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome," he whispered, before going back to sleep. He would worry about everything else in the morning.

000

"Morning guys," Max greeted Tala, Bryan and Spencer as he joined them in the kitchen. He may have been woken in the middle of the night by the commotion but he'd still managed to get enough sleep. It seemed the rest of the night had been peaceful enough. "Did you guys get back to sleep after that?" he asked them.

"Eventually," Bryan replied. "Once I got murder off my mind. I swear, if I ever catch those pests, I'll rip them to shreds."

Max sweat-dropped. "The scary thing is I totally believe you," he commented and Bryan smirked.

"Any sign of the others getting up yet?" Tala asked Max.

"Not that I-" Max began but broke off as Ray shuffled in the room behind him yawning and rubbing his eye with a mumbled greeting. "Morning," Max responded brightly then sweat-dropped again when Ray sat down and rested his head on the table with a thud. "You okay?" Max asked and Ray just made a noise that could be either yes or no.

"Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep," Ian commented.

"Gun dan," Ray muttered before turning his head away from them all to sneeze.

"Charming," Tala commented as Bryan sniggered. Ian just blinked cluelessly.

Ray sniffed and looked up. "You know Mandarin?"

Tala pointed at Bryan. "He looks up foreign swears when he's bored. I just happened to remember him mentioning that one."

"Hey, it's funny," Bryan defended himself. "I love insulting people in a language that they don't understand."

"You're messed up in the head," Ian muttered, earning a thump on the head from Bryan.

"What did you say?" Max asked curiously, but Ray's head met the table surface again and he groaned. "Maybe you should go back to bed," Max suggested, abandoning his curiosity for concern.

"I'll be fine in a bit," Ray murmured.

"Want coffee?" Bryan offered.

"Please," Ray answered before Max could ask how THAT would help.

"Coming right up," Bryan said, moving over to the kettle to make it.

"Make sure you hide that before Kai comes down," Tala commented, looking at the coffee jar on the worktop.

"Why's that?" Max asked curiously and Ray lifted his head a little in interest.

Tala looked back at them. "Kai and coffee don't mix," he replied. "When he has it, he's like a kid on a sugar rush. He gets himself worked up into a frenzy which often ends badly and when he does eventually come down from the high, he's tired and bad tempered."

"It's scary," Bryan added.

Ray sat up a bit further. "You're telling us **Kai** goes hyper?" he asked, finding it hard to picture.

"Like I said. Scary," Bryan repeated as Tala nodded.

Ray cocked his head to one side. "I really can't imagine Kai hyper."

"Me neither," Max commented.

"It depends on how he's feeling," Spencer explained. "If he's feeling stressed out, the coffee only makes things worse and he ends up winding himself up to almost screaming pitch. If he's in a bad mood he can lash out, whereas if he's in a good mood he just talks a lot more than normal."

"That's the part that freaks me out more than anything else," Bryan added.

Max giggled. "Well you're more for action than talking," he pointed out playfully.

"True," Bryan smirked. "But being active doesn't mean I'm safe from Kai when he has coffee. It's like he goes into overdrive." Bryan smirked. "One of these days he's just going to explode."

"He already did that in China," Ray commented, "Without the aid of caffeine."

"Really?" Bryan asked in surprise, finishing making the coffee and handing Ray a mug. "What happened?"

"Thanks," Ray said before taking a sip. "Well, you remember how I told you we had a demon attack?" he prompted, preparing to give them more details of what happened. Bryan nodded to show he was listening as he poured himself his own mug of coffee. "Well, Kai noticed it before any of us. His sense for that sort of thing is stronger because he's pure while we're, well, half-casts. He woke me up and we went to wake the others but they reached us before we could properly raise the alarm. They singled me out and knocked me about a bit before throwing me at a wall, but Kai arrived and caught me. He gave them the chance to leave, but they ignored him, arguing with him that I had to die because my very survival was an insult to them. Then one of them tried to exchange one of the kids for me and Kai just lost it. There was this huge explosion of flames and Kai's voice went all funny like there were two people speaking at once. There's no way I can make it clear to you how strong Gargoyles are, but they were absolutely terrified of Kai after that."

"He didn't do that again earlier, did he?" Tala asked while Bryan just looked shocked.

"Sorta, but his power didn't quite flare up the same way," Ray answered. "Could just be the fact that he's learnt to control it better."

"Well, I hope that's the case," Tala mused.

"Hope what's the case?" Kai asked as he stepped into the kitchen with Hilary.

"Tala's just being a mother hen again," Ian said with a grin. "Oh and Ray's grouchy this morning, just so you know. He swore at me but I dunno what he said. Tala and Bryan do."

Tala went livid. "Ian! So help me, I'm gonna-" Not knowing what to say, Tala resorted to violence in typical Blitzkrieg Boys style and lobbed his mug, tea and all, at Ian.

Ian laughed as he dodged the mug. "Tala's bitchy this morning too!" he shouted as he ran out the room. He then shouted something else from upstairs.

Ray looked up after fighting back another sneeze. "Did he just say 'mama'?" Ray asked in confusion.

"I'll 'mama' him," Tala snarled, standing up from the table and heading out after the smaller boy, grabbing a rather large kitchen knife on the way.

Kai just blinked as he watched him go then shook his head. "At this rate, Ian will be lucky if he reaches his twenties."

"Or even his next birthday," Hilary added with a giggle. She was well used to this behaviour now so it didn't worry her at all.

"Tala went out with a knife and we're not concerned?" Max asked as Ray sneezed. Ray allowed his head to meet the table with a groan before remembering his coffee and sat up to drink it.

Kai looked at Ray. "You're not coming down with the cold are you?" he asked. Now was the worst possible time for any of them to fall ill with the tournament being so close.

"I'll be fine," Ray assured him.

"He's been like that since he joined us in here," Max commented. "I think he should go back to bed."

"I'm fine, Max," Ray insisted.

"I'd rather be safe than sorry, Ray," Kai told him. "You need to be at your best for the tournament." As he spoke, Kai couldn't help but keep looking at Ray's coffee mug.

"I really don't want to, but you do make a good point," Ray commented as he stared into his mug.

"Don't worry, Ray. We'll make sure you have plenty of chicken soup and you'll be right as rain in no time," Max put in. "Right, Kai?"

Kai smiled. "That sounds like a plan, Max." Max smiled brightly. Ray agreed and drained his mug before standing up to co-operate.

"Carrots help too," Max continued, "And orange juice."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Max," Kai told him. "We don't want to make Ray feel worse by giving him too much." Kai then moved over to the kettle, noticing that whoever had used the coffee last hadn't hidden it from him. It was the perfect opportunity.

"Oh no, you don't," Bryan commented as he grabbed the coffee jar and held it out of Kai's reach. "Tala would kill me."

"And what makes you think I won't?" Kai asked with a growl.

"Because you're not the one running around with a knife," Bryan answered.

Kai smirked wickedly. "Okay then. How d'you like your meat? Rare, medium or well done?"

"Kai!" Hilary gasped.

"Look, Kai. You can't have coffee. It makes you crazy," Bryan tried to reason.

"So does people who try telling me what to do," Kai ground out. "Give me the jar."

"I think he's already crazy today," Max commented with a giggle. "It can't get much worse, right?"

"You haven't seen him when he's had it," Bryan replied. "Trust me it can get a LOT worse."

"So not getting involved," Ray commented and left the room. Ray yelped in the next room, having almost bumped into Tala, before Ian ran through the kitchen and outside. "Tala please put that knife away. You almost gave me a heart attack. Besides that's not the best revenge considering Ian can see it coming. You should do something he won't expect, when he won't expect it. It's more satisfying."

"Or here's a better idea, Tala," Kai suggested. "Let's team up and kill them both."

"Or, OR, how about this. We LET Kai have coffee," Bryan interrupted. "Hold that thought, Tala. We let Kai have coffee and make Ian deal with ALL the consequences. Then we all get what we want, except Ian. But the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, so that's just tough titties for Ian."

"Now you're making sense," Kai said before looking at Tala. "I like his idea," he added pointing at Bryan.

Tala didn't look convinced. "Aw, come on, Tala. You get your revenge on Ian, Kai gets his coffee and I don't have to try deciding which of you is worse. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Kai being a pain in the ass towards us?" Tala pointed out.

"Hey, watch it," Kai snapped. "Coffee doesn't always affect me like that anyway." He looked back at Bryan. "Now give me the jar."

"You'll bug Ian though, right?" Bryan asked Kai wanting him to just agree either way so that Tala would drop it.

"And you if you don't hand it over," Kai muttered, "Fine, whatever. Just give it to me." Czar chose that moment to appear and, after looking at Kai and Bryan, started growling at Bryan.

"Here ya go," Bryan said as he handed the jar over. Smirking, Kai snatched the jar and moved over to the kettle and pulled out a mug. Czar then limped over and sat down at Kai's feet. Looking at Bryan again, he bared his teeth at him. "Hate that dog," Bryan grumbled quietly as he left the room.

With a quiet chuckle, Kai rubbed the top of Czar's head. "Good boy," he praised. The big husky responded by wagging his tail.

"Have you trained Czar to terrorize Bryan?" Max asked with a giggle.

Turning back once he'd made his coffee, Kai leaned against the counter and shrugged. "Maybe just a little bit," he answered honestly. "It didn't take much though. Czar has never liked Bryan."

"How come? Did Bryan do something?" Max asked curiously.

"When we found Czar, he attacked us out of fear and Bryan responded just as violently," Kai explained. "I had to pull them apart and managed to gain Czar's trust. He and Bryan have butted heads ever since."

"Ah," Max nodded.

"That and Bryan has a habit of stepping on his tail and falling over him because he doesn't watch where he's going."

"And he hasn't learned his lesson?" Max asked in clear amusement.

"Of course not," Kai replied, before sipping his coffee. "Bryan's a slow learner."

"I heard that and I am not!" Bryan shouted from the next room. Kai let out a somewhat demented snigger and said nothing.

000

Within half an hour Ray had come back down, bored, lonely and not really able to sleep. Plus he had heard Bryan saying something about giving Kai coffee and he was curious. As long as he rested and kept warm though the others let him stay down and he spent the time on the sofa in front of the fire with a blanket, napping from time to time. Tyson had finally dragged himself out of bed and down to join the others and Max was eagerly awaiting the opportunity to see THE KAI HIWATARI hyper.

Ray didn't have to wait long to catch the first glance of what the Blitzkrieg Boys knew would be inevitable chaos. Ian came tearing down the stairs about five minutes later with Kai hot on his heels. The smaller boy had somehow managed to get a hold of Kai's scarf, which the other hadn't put on since getting up that morning. "Ian, you little bastard, come back here!" Kai shouted, reaching out to try and grab his beloved scarf.

"You gotta catch me first!" Ian cackled, turning sharply at the bottom of the stairs and making a run for Spencer, who happened to be passing through the main room.

"Hey, cut it out," the big Russian complained, suddenly finding himself being used as a shield and roundabout by the two smaller teens.

Ignoring him, Kai reached round and finally managed to catch the tail of his scarf, stopping Ian in his tracks on the other side of Spencer. "Got ya!" he declared and yanked hard on the scarf. But as Ian pulled from the other side this only caused Spencer to lose his balance, as the scarf pulled round the back of his legs.

"Knock it off!" he shouted, waving his arms to try and maintain balance. He had to catch himself when Kai suddenly let go of the scarf, sending Ian flying backwards with his own force. Kai then went for the scarf again, this time tripping Spencer up completely as the older teen tried to move away. There was a loud thud as he landed, but neither Kai nor Ian paid him any attention as they scrambled in their chase again. Max and Tyson laughed into their hands as they watched the scene play out.

After orbiting the room a few more times, Ian made a desperate move and dived into the cupboard under the stairs, slamming the door shut behind him. "Coward!" Kai yelled, grabbing the door handle and trying to yank it open. But Ian had already locked in from inside. "You can't stay in there forever."

"Maybe not, but you'll get bored first, before I have to come out," Ian's voice called from inside.

"Not if I get you out," Kai retorted, tugging harder and harder on the door. Suddenly, with the sound of something snapping, Kai stumbled backwards and gawked at the door handle, which had just come off in his hand. "...Oh, Tala's gonna be pissed."

"What have you done?" Tyson called, trying not to laugh.

Kai stared at the door for a few more seconds, before smirking and turning away from the door. "Locked Ian in the cupboard," he replied, tossing the handle casually and catching it. "He can't get out without the handle."

"Zalupa!" Ian's voice shouted which just made Kai laugh.

"You broke the handle!" Tyson cried before almost falling over from laughing so hard.

"Ugh, Kai! I just fixed that," Spencer complained, confiscating the handle before Kai could do any more damage. Last time it had ended up going through a window for some reason. "Tala. Come sort him out, will you?"

"Bryan! Deal with Kai!" Tala called. "It was your stupid idea to let him have coffee."

"But you gave in to it," Bryan retorted. "Why should I have to deal with him?"

"Wimp," Kai teased with a smirk.

"Shut it, brat!" Bryan snarled.

"Why should you have to deal with him? Because I said so. That's why," Tala told Bryan as even Ray began snickering.

"You're both wimps," Kai decided with a nod, losing interest in the door handle and moving off to find something else to do. Ian meanwhile was forgotten about, still trapped under the stairs.

"And that's him hyper?" Max asked. "He doesn't seem that bad."

"This is just the beginning," Spencer said with a heavy sigh. "Things will just escalate from here."

"Is he gone yet?" Ian called from under the stairs.

Spencer watched as Kai disappeared up the stairs, before moving closer to the door. "Yes, Ian. He's gone."

"Can someone let me out then? Or am I going to have to break down the door?" Ian asked.

"Just hold on," Spencer muttered, trying to put the handle back on the door so he could as least get it open. After a fair bit of jiggling about, he finally managed it and the door opened with a click.

"Thanks, Spencer," Ian responded with a grin as he left the cupboard and dusted himself down a bit. "There are loads of cobwebs in there again."

There was a gentle slosh from above, which was followed seconds later by a mini waterfall as Kai emptied a bucket from directly above Ian's head. Luckily for Spencer, he only got lightly splashed.

"AAAGH!" Ian complained then looked up. "You soaked your own scarf!" he pointed out with a laugh.

Kai shrugged. "I was planning to wash it anyway," he shrugged, before dropping the bucket with a satisfying bang over Ian's head, "Bulls-eye!"

"OW! Kai! I'm gonna dye this stupid thing pink for that!" Ian shouted at him.

Kai's eyes widened then narrowed dangerously. "You wouldn't dare..."

"I call Tala 'mama' even though he's a complete psychopath," Ian replied. "You really think I wouldn't shove this in the washing machine with some pink dye or red clothing? And oh, look. You already made it damp for me."

"Try it and I'll shove YOU in the washing machine!" Kai threatened as there was a faint knock on the door through the kitchen. Czar and some of the other dogs immediately started howling.

"Why don't we just skip straight to that," Tala commented about Kai's threat as he made his way to answer the door.

"Sounds like a plan," Kai nodded, smirking down at Ian.

"You can't because I have a plan!" Ian replied. "Know what it is?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Do I want to know?"

"It's running away!" Ian shouted and tore through to the kitchen, past Tala and out the door before shouting something in surprise and rushing back in.

Kai had only reached the bottom of the stairs by the time Ian returned and frowned. "What's with you now?" Ian looked back and forth trying to decide whether he should tell Kai or maybe lead him away with some distraction. Kai frowned. "Just spit it out already, will you."

"Let's just say there's someone here to see you," Ian replied.

Kai opened his mouth, about to tell Ian to be more specific when a tall figure suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway, just in front of Tala. At the site of him, Kai froze and actually stopped breathing for a moment. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and his stomach tightened uncomfortably.

The man looked to be somewhere in his late thirties with jet black hair and intense brown eyes. He gave off the impression of being strong and well disciplined, yet there was almost a hint of sadness in his expression as he looked back at Kai. The room lapsed into silence as everyone watched the pair stare at each other. Not a word was exchanged between them and yet the others all got the impression that there was some form of communication going on between them through their eye contact.

Then, finally, Kai lost his temper. "What the fuck do you want?" he demanded icily before breaking off into an angry tirade of Russian curses, many of which Hilary was able to pick up on. "You've got some nerve showing up here like this!" Kai went on, switching back so everyone could understand. "Piss off!"

The man sighed, waiting patiently for the opportunity to speak. "I didn't come here to fight," he said, when Kai paused to breathe, "Just to talk."

"Talk? TALK?" Kai exclaimed, before letting out a mirthless laugh. "What makes you think I even want to LOOK at you, let alone talk?" His angry gaze turned sharply to Tala. "What the hell were you thinking, letting him in?"

"That you should deal with it yourself," Tala responded. "He's not staying long," Tala added with a pointed look at Susumu. It was a message to the man that he wouldn't allow it.

"He's not staying at all!" Kai shouted, taking a step back when Susumu moved further into the room.

"I understand if you don't want to talk, Kai," the man said. "But will you just listen?"

"No! Stay away from me!"

Susumu sighed. "You're just as stubborn as she was," he said quietly.

Cold hatred filled Kai's eyes as he grabbed the nearest reachable object, which was a heavy hard back book and threw it right at Susumu. "How dare you mention her!" he snarled. "You have no right, bastard!"

Susumu dodged the book easily and tried approaching Kai again, slowly and carefully. "Please, Kai. All I'm asking for is a chance to make things better. You can't keep pushing me away forever."

Kai started slightly when he found himself backed up against the wall, glancing back at it frantically. "S-stay back!" he shouted, a tremor finding its way into his voice. "I'm warning you." Keeping his eyes on Susumu, Kai fumbled around blindly with one hand at the small chest of drawers next to him. Getting the top drawer open, he placed his hand inside and his fingers made contact with cold metal. The anger was still present, but on top of that the others could now clearly see fear. Susumu stopped and watched the boy in front of him. "Just go!" Kai said quickly, trying to cover up the shake in his voice. "I don't want anything to do with you."

Susumu sighed and looked down. "Is that really true?" he asked carefully. "Can't we even try?" He took another step. "I want to get to know my son."

"I said STAY BACK!" Kai screamed. Pulling his hand from the drawer, he raised a gun shakily and pointed it at Susumu. All sense had left him and the gun in his hand only made things worse. One moment he saw Susumu. The next, his mother, covered in blood, falling towards him. Kai suddenly couldn't breathe.

Spencer quickly moved to restrain Kai and force his arm down so that the gun was pointed at the floor to avoid anybody getting shot while Bryan went to take the gun from him. "Kai, come on, don't," Spencer told him. "We know how you feel but don't do something you'll regret later, okay?"

"Time's up," Tala commented to Susumu.

"Let go," Kai told them weakly, his breathing coming out in short gasps as he started to hyperventilate. His grip on the gun slackened enough for Bryan to get it.

Susumu turned away sadly. "I'm sorry. I never wished for this to happen."

Catching his words, Kai looked up and started to struggle again. "Yeah, that's right! Go on and turn your back! Don't bother caring about the damage you've done."

"I do care, Kai," Susumu spoke over his shoulder. "You just refuse to let me show you that."

"Oh, go swallow your own gun!" Kai spat, fighting harder against Bryan and Spencer. Susumu nodded to Tala and left without another word.

"What on Earth was that all about?" Tyson wondered, staring at the doorway in bewilderment.

"Let's just say Kai disowned his father a long time ago and leave it at that," Ray told him quietly then sniffed and pulled the blanket closer around him as he shifted. "It's not something you should pry about, so stop it. If Kai wants to tell you he'll do it when he's good and ready."

Managing to pull free from Bryan and Spencer, Kai looked around the room. Seeing many of the others looking at him, he lowered his gaze and hurried up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him. "Is that the sort of explosion you meant?" Max asked Bryan quietly, worried for their team captain.

Bryan sighed as he checked the gun, finding it not to be loaded at all. "That's the worst it's been for a long time," he replied gravely. "For Kai to resort to pulling out a gun..." He trailed off and looked at the other Bladebreakers. "I know he might have scared you guys there, but please don't judge him because of it."

"Want me to go see if he'll talk to me?" Ray asked as he sat up and looked over.

"If you're brave enough," Bryan replied.

"I'll come too," Hilary spoke up. "If that's okay, Ray?"

"Kai's spoken to me about some of the worst moments in his life and I've promised him I wouldn't repeat them to anyone. If Kai's not told you about them then it could become a bit problematic if they came up, but on the other hand it might help him to speak to you too," Ray mused aloud as he headed for the stairs.

Hilary nodded. "Okay. I'll wait."

"Ray," Spencer spoke up, pulling something small from his pocket and tossing it up to him. "Catch."

Ray caught the item before looking at it. It was a key and he had to guess it was for Kai's room. Ray nodded to Spencer in thanks and headed up the stairs.

000

Reaching Kai's room Ray decided to try knocking first. "Hey, Kai?" he called softly, wanting to express that he wasn't going to judge Kai in any way. Silence was Ray's only answer. "Just so you know, I'm coming in," Ray stated. He tried the handle first and found it to be locked, so he made use of the key Spencer had thrown to him. "I thought it might help you to talk," Ray commented as he opened the door. "I don't mind if you just rant and scream about him. I just want to help you get it off your chest. They say that 'a burden shared is a burden halved' and it's always helped me to speak to you."

Kai didn't answer. He was sitting cross legged on the rug in front of the fire in his room, focussing completely on the flames. Normally he wouldn't have allowed anyone to see him in such a pathetic state, but right now Kai just couldn't bring himself to care. All he could think about was his mother and the man he refused to acknowledge as his father. His whole posture showed how upset and defeated he was, as his shoulders hung forward and he picked at the rug in front of him.

Ray closed the door behind him, re-locking it to ensure nobody else saw Kai like this and approached the elder teen quietly. He sat down nearby with a short sniff and waited a few moments to see if Kai would speak. Kai didn't move for five minutes as he replayed everything that had just happened in his mind. When he did finally turn his head in Ray's direction he still couldn't look at the other boy and simply shook his head before looking back at the fire.

Ray decided to try physical contact and rested a hand on Kai's shoulder before noticing the temperature. "You're like a block of ice!" Ray commented before glancing around and moving to get the covers from Kai's bed and wrapping them around the Russian.

That got more of a response and Kai finally looked up from the fire at him. "Thanks..." he said quietly.

"Any time," Ray responded, pleased to have received a reaction, and sat down again. "Kai, about what happened downstairs. I know things got out of hand and that you're probably tearing yourself apart over it. But I want you to focus on this, the worst thing that could possibly have happened? That wasn't it. And the worst thing about that situation was probably having an audience. But we're still your friends, Kai. His turning up like that was a shock for you and obviously there was no way to be prepared for it."

Kai shook his head again. "No... All it would have taken was a twitch of my finger. One twitch and I would have been a murderer..." He felt sick at the thought. "I don't know what I was doing. I just...reacted."

"But it didn't happen, Kai," Ray stressed. "Focus on that."

"I'm trying..." Kai replied as the intensity of the fire in the hearth grew slightly. He had a headache and getting wound up like he had been wasn't helping. Ray watched the reaction in the hearth for a moment then shifted, moving round to crouch behind Kai. He rubbed his hands together briefly to make sure they weren't cold then began to massage Kai's shoulders and the back of his neck. Expecting that Kai probably wasn't used to being given a massage, Ray made sure that Kai could move away at any time if he was uncomfortable with it. Surprised, Kai couldn't help but tense up at the contact. It felt strange and he couldn't understand why Ray was so calm around him after what had just happened. But it was comforting and he found himself slowly starting to relax. As he did, the flames in the hearth started to calm down, but give out more heat. Sighing, Kai closed his eyes, allowing Ray to continue.

"Ever had a massage before?" Ray asked after a short while.

Kai shook his head. "Never," he replied quietly.

"You've got a knot right here," Ray commented, focussing on the area where the left shoulder met the neck. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Kai hesitated a moment before answering. "Yes, it does," he admitted. But despite his words, he didn't even flinch.

"A warm massage should fix it," Ray commented, drawing his hands back to breathe in them and add a little more warmth before going back to what he'd been doing. "How's that feeling now?" he asked after a few minutes of kneading the muscles.

Kai rolled his neck gently. "Better," he admitted. "I'd gotten used to the pain. It's strange not to have it."

"You know, it's probably all the stress," Ray commented. "We probably don't help that with all the trouble we cause you, but we do keep saying should take it easy from time to time."

Kai shook his head. "It's not that," he told Ray, opening his eyes and staring into the fire. "A weapon of Biovolt doesn't feel pain. It's just something that holds you back and affects your performance." He sighed heavily. "That's what we were all told."

"Pain's supposed to be the body's way of telling you there's something wrong," Ray replied.

"We were taught to ignore that," Kai explained. "It was beaten into us. That's how I'm able to do things like stitch myself up. I've learned to ignore pain when I need to." Ray hummed in acknowledgement but didn't comment. He didn't approve of the way the children had been treated in the abbey but there was nothing that could be done about it. It was in the past. Instead he concentrated on the massage as he tried to think of another topic. Kai also dropped the subject, relaxing further as Ray got rid of the knots in his muscles. He couldn't believe the difference a massage was making. Kai was almost starting to feel sleepy because of it. Or maybe that was the coffee wearing off. Either way, the loss of pain was a welcome change.

000

There had been no sound of shouting or fighting or anything else that involved a disturbance of the peace. "D'you think Kai will talk?" Tyson asked the others quietly.

Max shrugged, "To Ray, maybe. To the rest of us, I don't know."

"Why is that anyway?" Tyson wondered. "D'you guys know?" he asked looking at the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Tala looked up from his blade which he'd been tinkering with. "Well, he did spend time with Ray in China. I'd imagine they grew closer there."

"He was closer to Ray before that though," Tyson commented.

"But Ray and Kai have always got on well, Tyson," Kenny pointed out. "Plus Ray is a good listener and doesn't pressure Kai into talking like the rest of us are guilty of."

"I guess we do do that, huh?" Tyson commented rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I wish I knew what all that stuff with his dad was about though."

"No you don't," Tala told him. "Consider yourself lucky you don't."

"That bad, huh?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Ian nodded. "Susumu is the one responsible for what happened to Kai's- mmph!" Spencer quickly covered Ian's mouth with his hand, before the smaller boy could say any more. Max and Tyson exchanged a look with Kenny. They may have been curious but it was obvious the Blitzkrieg Boys weren't revealing any more.

"It's not our business to say," Tala said pointedly, sending Ian an irritated glare before looking back at the others. "If you really want to know, then you need to ask Kai."

"D'you think he'd really answer us though?" Tyson asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Bryan replied with a shrug.

"We'll just have to ask him and hope for the best," Max mused.

Tala nodded, glancing up the stairs. It was still quiet, which was hopefully a good sign that Kai was calm and things were a bit better. "You could try now, if you're careful. Rather than wait till later and put him through all this again later on."

"Hey, yeah," Tyson agreed and stood up, "You coming, Hil?"

Hilary nodded. "I want to see him."

Tyson nodded and started up the stairs with Max, Kenny and Hilary. "I hope he doesn't kill us for this," he commented on the way. "Not literally, like. But you know, run us down and then give us all something like fifty laps type thing."

Hilary stopped and looked at Tyson. "Is that all you can think about? If he's gonna give you laps?" She frowned. "I think you'll find that your training is the last thing he cares about right now, Tyson."

"All I'm saying is I hope he doesn't hate us for this, Hil," Tyson replied.

Hilary worried her lip. Surely Kai would understand they were just worried. "I hope so too."

"You'll be fine, Hilary. He likes you. Hey, tell you what. I've got an idea," Tyson announced. "Since I'm the one who annoys him the most, I'll ask him. That way, if he does get mad, it'll be directed at me anyway."

Hilary nodded. "Okay then," she agreed.

"Okay, let's go," Tyson said before continuing up the stairs.

000

The only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire and the occasional sniff from Ray, so it was easy for him to notice the sound of approaching footsteps. Ray turned his head slightly and wouldn't have stopped massaging Kai's shoulders and neck if hadn't had to move away to sneeze. "Sorry," he murmured about the sudden movement.

Kai opened his eyes, coming out of the light doze he'd started to fall into. "It's okay," he replied quietly. "You should be tending to yourself and not me."

"You know you're a hypocrite?" Ray asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want to look after my team," Kai said. "I've told you about my past. You guys are all I have. I just want you to understand that."

"I do understand that. But I want you to understand that it works both ways. We don't like it when you're ill, or hurt, or upset any more than you like it when we are. We worry about you too, you know?" Ray turned his head toward the door again. "Someone's coming."

Kai nodded. "The others probably want to know what's going on." He sighed. "I guess I owe them an explanation."

"If you're not ready to talk about it I can dissuade them for you," Ray commented.

Kai turned his attention back to the fire. "Just as long as they don't come in here firing questions at me left, right and centre, I should be fine."

Ray headed over to the door, unlocked it and opened it before anyone had a chance to knock. A group of concerned faces were gathered outside the door. Hilary stepped to the front of them all. "Um," she began hesitantly. "How is he, Ray?"

"Better, I think," Ray answered quietly. "I know you guys probably have a lot of questions, but you'll need to be patient. He says he owes you an explanation, but he doesn't want you, and these are his words by the way, firing a bunch of questions left, right and centre. So when you're asking, please don't pressure him or anything."

Hilary seemed relieved, "So, he is talking then? I was worried he might have clammed up."

"He's been pretty quiet a good while but not 'cause he clammed up or nothin'," Ray replied, moving to let them in.

Hilary took one look at Kai and couldn't help but be surprised at how calm he seemed, sitting in front of the fire with a blanket round his shoulders. Then again, he was very good at hiding how he was feeling when he wanted to. Still, he was much better than she had expected. Sighing quietly in relief, Hilary placed a hand on Ray's arm. "Thanks, Ray," she whispered.

"I didn't really do much," Ray replied as Tyson, Max and Kenny slipped into the room.

"Hey, buddy," Tyson greeted as he approached Kai, "You alright now?"

Kai turned his head in their direction, but as he had done before with Ray, he didn't make eye contact. He still felt too ashamed. "... I'm better, thanks," he answered. Turning back to gaze at the fire, he swallowed. "You have questions."

"Yeah," Tyson agreed and glanced back at Ray as he shut the door behind them. "Um, what was that all about down there?"

Kai frowned. "That was Susumu Hiwatari," he explained. "And unfortunately, as you found out, he is my father... We don't get on."

"How come?" Tyson asked curiously. "What did he do that was so bad you don't want him anywhere near you?"

Kai stared into the flames without actually seeing them, fighting down the sick feeling he had. "What did he do?" he repeated then snorted, "Nothing. That's what... He did absolutely nothing."

"Huh?" Tyson asked in confusion.

Sighing, Kai turned to look at the group and got them all to sit down before he went on. "Do you guys remember how, when our team first came together, I didn't enjoy beyblading as much as I do now?" He looked at Tyson in particular. "In our first official match, I told you I chose to compete for family honour, and not fun."

"Yeah," Tyson nodded. "I remember."

"Well, I received Dranzer as a gift just like you guys got your bit beasts. Dranzer was given to me by my mother and he was the only reason I chose to compete, apart from when I was forced to by my grandfather. It was my mother's honour I was talking about."

"Your mom?" Max asked. "I don't think you've ever mentioned her to us."

"I never had a reason to," Kai shrugged. "Nobody ever asked." He clenched his fists and took a breath. "My father betrayed her and no matter how hard he tries I will never forgive him for that. He's dead to me."

"So... what happened?" Tyson asked realizing he wasn't getting the full picture.

Kai's gaze took on a faraway look. "When I was four years old... my father did nothing, while I watched my mother die right before my eyes!" His face turned pale and he suddenly moved away from the fire, standing by the wall and wiping a hand across his face. He tried to calm himself down by taking a couple of deep breaths. "She was murdered! Shot in the head! And that bastard... He did NOTHING!" Managing to control his power, but not his temper, Kai's chair at his desk fell victim to his wrath and clattered across the room. The Russian then leaned back heavily against the wall, too many emotions running through his head at one time to focus on anything but that horrible memory. In the hearth, the fire started to crackle angrily. Ray crossed the room silently as the others expressed their shock and rested a hand on Kai's shoulder in a gesture of support. He knew Kai wasn't interested in sympathy. Kai was trembling significantly when Ray touched him and he'd tensed up again. "I just... I need some air," he told Ray quietly. "Or to lie down or something... I don't feel right..."

Ray nodded, "Alright. You do that. Can I get you anything?"

Kai glanced briefly at the others. "I can't..." he trailed off quietly and looked away.

"I'll take care of it," Ray told Kai quietly and approached the others. "I know you're all worried about Kai right now," he said quietly, "but I think it would be best to give him some space for the moment. Now that you know the truth, I'm sure you can all understand why. I'll make sure he's okay."

Hilary was the most understanding of all and quickly ushered the others out. "If you need any help, just give me a shout," she told Ray while Kai moved over to the window and cracked it open to get some fresh air. Ray nodded and headed over to join Kai once the others had left.

The cold air seemed to have done Kai some good and his eyes didn't have as much of a panicked look to them when he glanced at Ray. "... Sorry. I just didn't think it would be that hard to tell them."

"Don't worry about it, Kai. It's not something you talk about often so it's understandable."

Kai shut the window carefully. "If you don't feel well, you should take it easy," he said to Ray. "Don't be worrying about me. I'll be fine."

"It's just a slight cold, nothing to be worried about," Ray shrugged.

"Still, it could get worse," Kai pointed out with a worn-out mutter. All these pent up emotions were making him feel exhausted.

Ray quietly wondered what he should do. On the one hand, he wanted to keep an eye on his teammate. Make sure Kai was really okay. Help him some more if he could. On the other hand, he'd managed to catch a stupid cold and it would be best if he could get over it before the tournament. Or Kai wouldn't let him compete. But then what? He was Kai's partner for this tournament. If Ray didn't compete, someone else would be out as well. Whether it would be Kai or Max, due to a change in team arrangement, someone else would be sitting the tournament out because of him. He didn't even want to be pulled out himself. So perhaps it would be best to heed Kai's advice. Plus it wouldn't really be doing Kai any favours if the older teen was worrying about him all the time. "You're right," Ray said finally. "It could. But I can't help worrying about you. You're my friend. It bothers me when you're bothered. I want to help you. But I know that it won't help you if you're worrying about me, so I'll go back to bed. But if you need to talk, come and speak to me, okay? Really. Wake me up if I'm sleeping. I mean it. If there's any way I can help you, don't hesitate to ask."

Kai nodded slowly. "Okay. Thanks."

"Anytime," Ray responded before leaving the room quietly. After a moment's hesitation at the door, he decided to head downstairs to update the others. That Kai wanted some time alone now, but appeared to be doing better, and that he himself was going back to bed to sleep off the stupid cold so that Kai wouldn't have to worry about that. The others thanked Ray for letting them know and decided to sit quietly together and discuss the tournament and strategies.

000

After a few days had passed the group were staying in Moscow. Kai was doing better after his shock and the gang were taking it well. Ray had recovered from his cold and Tala had a new launcher that worked without a ripcord, allowing him to enter the tournament too. The Blitzkrieg Boys had arranged themselves as Tala and Bryan on one team and Spencer with Ian on the other. There had been time to squeeze in some more training, but the time had now come for the tournament to begin.

Being the world champion, Tyson was asked to make a speech for the opening ceremony. He did surprisingly well and didn't mix up his words, but everyone was too focussed on the tournament to think about it if he had. Kai glanced at Ray as they all watched from the side. "You ready for this?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. I'm stoked. You?" Ray asked.

Kai nodded. "Everything's under control and I'm ready to fight. And with this being such a big tournament, hopefully everything will go smoothly."

"Yeah," Ray agreed with a nod and looked around the crowds. Lee and Mariah had come to watch, but Kevin and Gary had stayed home with Kathleen as she wasn't comfortable leaving the village and they hadn't wanted her to be lonely. "This brings back memories," Ray commented when he located the two members of the White Tigers and then turned back to face Kai.

Kai nodded again, "That's for sure." While he was looking forward to the actual tournament, the fact that it was being held in the former Biovolt stadium made him feel just a little bit anxious. It brought back too many bad memories.

Ray turned his attention to the other competitors. "That Senga really hates you," he commented noticing the blue-haired girl glaring daggers at them, or more specifically at Kai.

Kai snorted. "I couldn't care less. She won't last a minute in the dish with me. I'll tear her apart." He sent his own glare right back at the girl and his eyes flickered red. Senga looked away and spoke to her teammates while Bernard took out a beyblade and put his bit chip into place. He glanced over to sneer at the Bladebreakers, but didn't look at Kai, then turned back to his own team to discuss something quietly. Ray frowned. Their behaviour put him on edge. He didn't like it one bit. "They're up to something..." Kai mused quietly, as the opening ceremony drew to a close and the first match was announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" DJ Jazzman announced as a spotlight lit up above him. "Welcome to the first official tournament held here in the Balkov Stadium since the world championships two years ago! You're in for a real treat folks, because the very team that triumphed here are back to give us more spectacular blading. So without further ado, give it up for the first tag team from the Bladebreakers, Kai and Ray!"

The crowd went wild as Kai and Ray were illuminated by another spotlight, to the point where it was almost deafening.

Jazzman continued, "And their opponents, from the new team on the block. Bernard and Nathan of The Avalanchers!"

Kai frowned as he watched another spotlight land on his opponents and gripped Dranzer tightly at his side. "I can hear booing in the audience," Ray commented to Kai as he held up his Driger V blade to look at. "To get these guys in the first match..."

"Get the worst part over and done with," Kai replied, as Jazzman explained the tournament format and the rules.

"So who's to start this party?" Ray asked Kai.

"Be my guest," Kai replied, nodding towards the stadium as it rose up from beneath the floor.

Ray nodded and stepped forward, preparing his launcher and blade. His name was called out as was Bernard's when the latter also stepped forward. But Ray's attention was drawn instead to Bernard's beyblade. Being closer he could see the design around the attack ring. It was shaped nothing like a bear. It was a tiger. Ray frowned as Bernard clicked the blade onto the launcher. "Payback time," Bernard told Ray quietly as he readied his launcher. Ray didn't reply and raised his own launcher. They were counted in and launched their blades at the same time.

The beyblades landed in the dish and went for each other right away, but the instant they made contact it was clear something wasn't right as Bernard's blade suddenly went out of control. Ray gasped as the blade sent out a shockwave through the ground and summoned Driger to counter the force. Knowing what Bernard's blade was capable of, Ray had brought out his bit beast with the intention to end it quickly, but suddenly felt like something was constricting his lungs and there was an intense pain shooting through his abdomen.

Ray winced and clutched his stomach as he hunched over and Bernard moved in for the kill. Ray gasped and tried to ignore the pain in order to recover, but Nathan launched his blade straight at Ray's to prevent it from landing in the dish. "Driger, no!" Ray gasped.

A loud metallic clang cut through the air as another beyblade collided with Ray's, sending it back into the dish. The blue beyblade responsible then touched down on the rim and moved into the battle as well. "I've got your back, Ray," Kai said, quickly stepping up to the dish.

"Kai!" Ray gasped, looking at him. He couldn't believe the risk Kai was taking by entering the match as well. If Ray had been put out beforehand, it would only be that round they'd have lost, but if it happened now, with Kai's beyblade in the dish as well then it would be the match. He'd have to just make sure he didn't let Kai down and stay in the match. But the pain wasn't going away. In fact it was getting worse and he had no idea what was causing it.

"Son of a bitch!" Nathan snarled, earning a death glare from Kai. "We almost had Driger out there!"

"That's the first and last chance you'll get," Kai growled at them. "This match is mine."

"That's what you think!" Nathan shouted sending Selnar in for the attack. Kai growled as he put Dranzer between Driger and the two enemy beyblades.

"Kai... we need to finish this match quick," Ray gasped out quietly, "Can hardly breathe."

"What?" Kai exclaimed as Dranzer held his ground.

"It hurts," Ray told him as he hunched again, but tried to focus on the match, "My stomach and chest."

"Shit!" Kai cursed and looked at Bernard and Nathan. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"We haven't done anything. You've seen the whole match so far. How could we have done anything? Perhaps you should take more care to ensure your teammate is actually fit for battle before letting him compete," Bernard responded with a smirk before frowning as he lost control of his blade again. "Fucking, useless piece of shit!" he hissed, trying to get it back under control. "What's wrong with this stupid blade?" Bernard sent Selkar in to attack again.

"It's not yours, that's what!" Kai snapped, before growling as Nathan managed to push Dranzer back far enough for Selkar to get through to Driger. "Ray, look out!"

"Get him, Driger..." Ray gasped out as he sent the white tiger into battle despite the pain. "When I'm close... his control is worse... It's a huge liability... and I'm exposing... it."

"Oh no you don't," Bernard snarled, summoning Selkar, but the bear wouldn't take form. Instead, the blades connected, sending out a powerful shockwave and both were sent flying.

Gasping, Kai only had a split second to react. The shockwave from Driger and Selkar did some serious damage to the stadium, throwing clouds of dust into the air. Kai could tell that Driger was heading out of the dish. He had to make sure that Selkar went out too. Dranzer took to the air and slammed Bernard's blade, to make sure it went out. Then he felt pain. Something collided with his knee, ripping through fabric and flesh, and suddenly his knee gave way.

"Whoa!" Jazzman exclaimed, "Major impact, folks. I don't know if any of you can see a thing, because I certainly can't." The dust slowly started to clear. "Wait! I only see two blades left in the stadium! But whose are they?"

Ray had dropped to his knees, the pain and breathing troubles were much worse. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he could sense that Driger had returned to his chip. He couldn't even gather the breath required to apologize to Kai for letting him down.

"No way!" Jazzman shouted. "It's a tie. Both Ray and Bernard's blades have been knocked out. Dranzer and Selnar are still spinning, but the match is over."

"Ray," Kai gasped, looking over to his teammate. "Are you alright?"

"No," Ray gasped breathlessly as he clutched at his chest. "Can't..." It was hard not to panic when he couldn't get any more air to his lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

Chinese

Gun dan = fuck off

Russian

Zalupa = dickhead


	27. Chapter 27

Author Note: This chapter is dedicated to i. miss. beyblade, Okami1001, "justareader", Shiningheart of ThunderClan, Rangerapprentice and MITT. CHAN for your reviews. (yes Mittchan the translation was fine, thank you)

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 27

Kai's stomach tightened and he looked back at the others. "Get a medic, now!" he shouted.

The medics were sent for immediately, one team tending to Ray and one to Kai and his badly bleeding knee. Concern and confusion built in the spectators' stands as everyone wanted to know what was going on. Lee and Mariah headed down closer but Ray and Kai were being taken to the hospital. "But what happened?" Tyson wondered as his two friends were removed.

"I can answer that in terms of what happened to the beyblades and to Kai," Kenny told him. "But I don't know what happened with Ray. He was fine right up until he summoned Driger. Bernard took Ray's blade. The one I built especially for him. It's only compatible with Driger. The blade rejected Selkar and that's why it went out of control like that. And Dizzi managed to catch what happened at the end. When Ray's beyblade was sent from the dish it hit Kai in the knee."

"The shockwaves must have been even stronger than we thought if Driger caused enough damage for Kai to get taken away by the medics," Max commented. "So what happens now? The match is a tie. Will Kai and Ray have to forfeit if they can't do a rematch?"

"They can't forfeit! That's not fair!" Tyson commented. "Those guys were using a stolen beyblade and something went wrong right away! I bet they were cheating somehow! Hey, Chief, can you find anything out with Dizzi?"

"I'll analyse the data and try to find out. But I didn't see them do anything to Ray to cause that kind of reaction," Kenny answered, opening the laptop's lid and getting to work.

"Well I've never seen Ray hunch over like that after summoning Driger. I'm telling you something's not right with that. What do you guys think, Tala?" Tyson asked turning to face the Russians.

"We're just as confused as you guys are," Ian spoke up while Tala frowned.

"I need to speak to Kai," the red-head commented.

"What are they up to?" Lee wondered aloud as he watched Bernard and Nathan approach the judges. He'd already had a strong disliking for Bernard in particular because he'd kidnapped Ray. Lee wanted to believe Tyson's theory of foul play, but he hadn't seen anything to support it, unless the stolen beyblade counted.

"Okay people, the decision has been made," DJ Jazzman announced moments later after receiving word from the judges. "The match ended in a tie, but The Avalanchers have pulled out their first team. That means Kai and Ray of the Bladebreakers are advancing to the next round! They have until their next scheduled match to recover before they're forced to forfeit!"

"What a lucky break!" Kenny gasped.

"Why would they pull out though?" Lee asked, looking at the others. Growling quietly, Tala turned and left the stadium. It was a big tournament and his match wasn't scheduled until the next day so he had time to go and speak with Kai.

"Tala! Wait!" Mariah called rushing after the red-head while her brother decided to confront Bernard. "Are you going to the hospital?"

"If that's where Kai is, then yes," Tala replied, not stopping.

"Then I'm coming too," Mariah informed him.

"Suit yourself," Tala told her.

000

Upon arrival at the hospital Ray and Kai were separated for their treatment. The staff needed to get Ray calm and breathing properly again as well as determining what had caused the problems in the first place while Kai's injury needed stitches. Kai was furious about being separated from Ray when the other was in such a bad way. He couldn't care less about his own injury and made sure that the hospital staff knew that.

His knee was more serious that he had first thought, requiring over twenty stitches. Going through x-ray, it was revealed that Ray's beyblade had actually chipped the bone on impact, as well as slicing through a couple of ligaments. It would take a while to fully heal and when a doctor told him he may not be able to compete in the rest of the tournament because of it Kai hit the roof. They ended up giving him a light sedative to calm him down and through the whole process Kai could only think about Ray and hope his friend was alright.

However, the sedative made him groggy and, when he tried to stand, he almost fell over because he couldn't feel his leg. Crutches were mentioned as an option, which didn't go down well. Kai hadn't even been able to retrieve Dranzer and that put him on edge even more. Without Dranzer, Black Dranzer's effect on him was even stronger. Kai wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of the damn hospital and sleep off whatever stupid drugs they'd given him. But not without seeing Ray first.

000

Poison. That was a word Ray had heard the doctors mention. So it was poison that had caused this. But how and why? They'd asked him about what he'd eaten, had he maybe taken something in like that. Ray was certain he hadn't and had shaken his head slowly to let them know. They'd ran some tests and then left Ray in peace, monitoring his condition, as they awaited the results so they could ensure he was given the correct antidote. They returned within a short period of time to administer the antidote before running some more tests. It was vital they found out how he'd been poisoned to ensure it hadn't happened to anyone else. Eventually they'd finished with Ray and left him in a ward to recover under observation.

Half an hour passed before Kai felt awake enough to journey through to the ward Ray was in and visit his friend. He came in on crutches barely using his left leg which was now bandaged heavily around the knee. A nurse had tried to get him to use a wheelchair but Kai point blank refused. It was crutches or nothing and the nurses didn't want him putting any weight on his leg in case he burst the stitching. Kai was wearing grey joggers and a white t-shirt, with the left leg of the joggers rolled up above the bandage.

Seeing Ray, he made his way over. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Ray answered quietly. "They said it was poison. Dunno how though."

"Poison?" Kai asked. He frowned. That wasn't good at all.

"That's what they said," Ray confirmed. "But how can I have been poisoned? It's weird."

"We'll find out," Kai told him before sitting down carefully in a chair by Ray's bed. He propped the crutches up against the wall.

"So what happened?" Ray asked.

"The match was a draw," Kai told him. "Driger and Selkar knocked each other out of the dish with those shockwaves."

"And your leg?" Ray prompted.

Kai looked down at his knee and shrugged. "Bernard's blade hit it on the way out. Sliced a few muscles and chipped the bone."

Ray winced. "Sounds nasty," he commented.

"I think I got about thirty stitches," Kai said, shrugging again. "Hopefully it won't stop me from competing."

"What if they make us forfeit for this?"

"I don't know, Ray," Kai admitted. "But I hope they don't."

"They're keeping me in for observation," Ray commented after a few moments.

Kai hummed thoughtfully. "I don't know if they're keeping me in. They gave me a light sedative and something for the pain. My head's still a bit fuzzy."

"Hey, Kai?"

Kai looked up from his knee. "Yeah, Ray?"

"I'm in the hospital, in Russia, during a tournament, again."

Kai smirked slightly. "Hey, you know what they say. History has a habit of repeating itself. But at least you've got company this time."

"You mean like properly stuck here too, right?"

"Probably," Kai replied.

"Well, on the plus side, I finally found out what happened to that beyblade Kenny built for me," Ray commented. "That was doing my head in."

"Hopefully you'll get it back. I don't think Bernard will be wanting it again."

Ray snorted then started laughing. "What an idiot. I can't believe he tried out an unfamiliar blade in an actual tournament."

Kai smirked. "That's the kind of thing an amateur would do."

"Or someone with a totally over inflated ego, thinking he's too good to need any practice."

Kai snorted. "That sounds about right actually."

The door to the ward opened and Tala cleared his throat as he stepped in. Mariah darted past him straight to Ray's bedside and began fussing over him. "Kai, I need to speak to you," Tala stated.

Kai looked over, sighed and reached for his crutches. Standing up slowly, he moved away from the bed, leaving Ray and Mariah to themselves and left the ward. "What is it, Tala?" he asked.

"The Avalanchers gave you guys the match," Tala informed Kai quietly.

Kai's eyes widened. "What?" he asked shocked, "But why? Why would they do that?"

"I'm pretty sure they were trying to steal Driger in that match. They wanted him summoned and out of the match as soon as possible. You prevented that. Maybe they're after another attempt. But more importantly, Kai, I need you to think back to that night Ray wandered out. If there was some foul play involved, that was the opportunity they had. Did you notice anything at all?"

"Ray was pretty out of it when I got there, because of some kind of device they had. It had the same effect on him as that machine back in Japan that we destroyed." Tala had been locking up the building when Kai had told the others. Kai sighed. "I don't know if they did something else to him before I got there. It's possible. Ray's been poisoned and I wouldn't put it past those scumbags to do something like that to him."

"So the only person who can tell us if something happened before you got there is Ray. But the chances of him knowing anything are slim at best."

"I'm afraid so," Kai replied. He looked at the floor. "If only I'd got there sooner..."

"It's not your fault, Kai," Tala told him. "I've said it before. You can't be expected to watch them 24/7."

Kai snorted, "No, maybe not. But I'm useless now." He tapped the foot of his injured leg with one of his crutches. "Because of this, I can't do anything."

"We'll cover you, you know that," Tala assured him. Kai nodded somewhat miserably. "It's a complete bitch getting injured, I know," Tala commented and stretched out his arm to make a point.

"Yeah, but at least you could still walk around," Kai pointed out. "I'm of no use to anyone like this."

"That's not true. They look up to you regardless of whether or not you're injured. You can still be there for them by speaking with them."

Kai glanced off to the side guiltily. "I told Ray it was Bernard's blade that did this to me. But it was actually Driger." He looked Tala in the eye. "Don't tell him."

"You don't want him blaming himself," Tala guessed. "He'll probably already be blaming himself to some extent as it is for being put out of the dish in the first place. But I won't tell him."

"You may be right," Kai nodded. "But I want to protect him as much as possible."

Tala nodded and turned his head to watch a man approach the ward's reception desk and speak to the nurse behind it, before being pointed in their direction. The man had dark hair, pointed ears and his eyes were some light colour. The distance made it hard to be exact, but Tala guessed the man was from the White Tiger clan. "Someone you know?" he asked Kai, nodding in the direction of the man who was now approaching them.

"Oh no..." Kai breathed, recognising Ray's father Hal straight away. Not knowing what else to do, he let out a warning wave of energy, strong enough to know he meant business.

Hal's step faltered slightly, but he continued on his way after a moment of hesitation. Tala and Kai were in the way of the door, so he had no choice but to stop there. "Excuse me, I'd like to see my son," he informed the two Russians.

Despite being in crutches, Kai stood to his full height. "That may be. But does he want to see you?"

"I'm his father," Hal told Kai firmly. "I have a right to visit him."

"That's funny, I seem to recall Ray telling a friend something along the lines of you ditched him and his uncle took your place. Going by that, I doubt he'd be happy to see you," Tala commented, then looked at Kai. "Not good for his condition, right?"

"Right," Kai nodded. He looked back at Hal. "With his uncle not being here, I take full responsibility for Ray. And I don't want you upsetting him."

"This doesn't concern you," Hal stated.

"I think you'll find it does," Tala spoke up again. "Kai's been appointed Ray's bodyguard for one thing and is his team captain for another. I just have to stroll up to that desk, tell the nurses you're distressing their patient and they'll have security remove you."

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Lee's voice spoke up from behind Hal. "You walked out on him twice when he needed you, he doesn't need you now. Piss off before I call Stan."

"Show some respect for your elders," Hal snapped over his shoulder at Lee.

"For trash like you?" Lee scoffed. "I don't think so. Stan is Ray's legal guardian, Hal. And Stan doesn't want you anywhere near Ray. Get lost."

Kai's eyes slowly turned red. "Just leave. Now." Hal didn't look one bit happy about the situation, but knew there was nothing he could do. He shook his head disapprovingly and left. Once the man was gone, Kai let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. "That was a close one."

"There, see? Even with your leg," Tala pointed out to Kai.

Kai growled slightly. "That's only useful against other demons," he retorted. "And it's not exactly something I want to reveal to the rest of the world."

"Point is, you were still able to help him," Tala replied.

"Kai, here," Lee said holding out Dranzer for him. "I collected your beyblades for you guys. Including the one Bernard stole. He was keen to get rid of it, but not so much to have it returned to Ray. I think he's still sore about Ray smashing his beyblade with it."

Kai was relieved to see Dranzer and thanked Lee as he took the beyblade from him. The phoenix's bit glowed reassuringly and Kai smiled before putting Dranzer safely away in his pocket. "Think Ray will have picked up on that wave I sent out?"

"Probably," Lee commented. "It's likely he's wondering what's going on."

Kai sighed. "Just tell him it was an accident, because I'm in pain. He doesn't need to know what really happened."

Lee nodded his acceptance of this. "Mind if I go in?" he asked the two Russians. Kai shook his head and carefully moved out of the way, leaning heavily on his crutches for support. "Thanks," Lee said as he stepped past Kai. "You should probably sit down and rest that," he added before entering the ward.

"Damn leg," Kai muttered. He turned to Tala. "I think I might go back to my own ward. I'm still feeling a bit groggy from all the meds they gave me."

"I'll walk you there," Tala responded.

"Thanks."

"Need any help?"

Kai blinked. "If you could just make sure I get back there okay, I'd appreciate it. I'm feeling a little woozy." Tala nodded and walked Kai back to his ward, staying close in case Kai stumbled at all. Once he was back safely in his ward, Kai got into bed carefully. He thanked Tala again and settled down to hopefully sleep off some of the drugs. Tala promptly took a seat nearby without a word to watch over Kai.

000

After visiting hours finished the hospital fell quiet. Lights were turned down for patient comfort and the nurses kept moving around to a minimum. Kai slept peacefully in his room but part of him was still vaguely aware of his surroundings. So when a figure stepped in through the door his eyes were open and he sat up. A young boy, probably about the same age as Kai, was standing at the foot of his bed. He was wearing a mask making it impossible for Kai to pick out any features. He was also dressed in black and grey joggers and a black hoody. "Who are you?" Kai asked quietly, gripping Dranzer under his blanket. If this was an enemy then they were in for a nasty surprise.

"You're in danger," the boy replied, his voice deeper than Kai expected. "There are men coming for you."

"What?" Kai gasped moving to get out of bed. He winced as he momentarily forgot about his knee. "Why should I believe you?"

The boy didn't answer the question and moved to check the hallway. "They'll be here in a few minutes."

Limping to the door Kai looked out at the dimly lit corridor. "I don't see any-" he stopped abruptly when a man dressed completely in black and armed with a gun appeared from round a corner at the bottom of the hall.

"Move now!" the boy whispered while the man was checking out another corridor. Deciding not to argue Kai followed as quickly and quietly as he could. His leg made it difficult for him, but he fought through the pain and managed to get down the hall and round another corridor before the man could spot him. But then another appeared and the boy grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him through a door and down a staircase.

Kai felt himself start to panic. If there were any more men with guns then they were in serious trouble. **_Ray... We have to get out of here!_**

000

Ray stirred and woke up. "Kai?" he asked as he sat up and looked around the ward. "That's weird... I could have sworn I heard Kai's voice..." he murmured when he saw no one. Had he imagined it? Ray lay down again to go back to sleep but something kept him awake despite his efforts. He could feel something in his chest. Was the poison still causing problems? Ray caught the front of his T-shirt as he concentrated. No. The poison had hurt. Like hell. This was... this was his heart. It felt like something had alarmed him. But everything around him was so peaceful. Had he maybe had a bad dream? That wasn't uncommon for him. No. Something felt wrong. It wasn't from a dream. He wasn't sure how he knew, but Ray was certain that there was some major cause for concern.

Something was telling him he had to leave. Ray got out of bed, pulling on his trousers and long gown, because catching another cold by sneaking about didn't appeal to him, and headed to the door with his blades in his pocket. Still holding his sash he opened the door and looked out. The nurse's station was empty. Ray listened intently for sounds of a nurse tending to a patient somewhere, straining his ears to pick up the slightest noise. There was a sound of footsteps but they didn't sound like the shoes worn by hospital staff. Another thing that caught Ray's attention about them was that they were trying to be quiet.

Ray scanned the corridors and, seeing no one he crossed the floor to the opposite wall, along it to a corner and checked around there discreetly. There were still no nurses. But the suspicious sounding footsteps were coming from the other direction so Ray slipped around the corner and tied his sash around his waist to prevent the gown becoming a nuisance and edged away from the corner. The footsteps got closer and Ray was rather curious to find out who they belonged to. But the memory of a certain comment about curiosity from a certain Russian sprung to mind and Ray decided to head away from the footsteps. He had to wonder if he was being silly. After all, it could be a member of staff. But if that were the case why did he have such a bad feeling? He needed to speak to Kai. But he didn't know where Kai was.

He hadn't been to Kai's ward and he hadn't been told where it was. He'd known the rough direction because he could sense the Phoenix. Ray blinked. Kai wasn't that way anymore. He'd moved. Ray couldn't pinpoint Kai's exact location, but he could tell the direction and went for it. He had to duck down and hide along the way because he'd caught sight of a man carrying a gun, making him thankful that he'd snuck out, and Ray then slipped into the stairwell when nobody was looking. Ray took a moment to lean against the wall and let out the breath he was holding, closing his eyes for a moment. Safe. For now. There were so many questions, but before he could try answer any of them he had to find Kai.

Quiet footsteps rushed down the stairs from above Ray, stopping quickly when the people saw him. "Ray," Kai breathed, relieved. "You see them too?"

Ray had almost started in alarm at the sound, but the familiar presence had calmed him immediately. He nodded his head in answer before looking at Kai and then at the masked stranger. "I didn't see them until I was on my way to that door there. Something woke me up and then I had this feeling that there was something wrong. I decided to investigate and there was no sign of the nurses. I didn't like the sound of the footsteps so I left. I was coming to look for you and then I saw them. What's going on?"

"Those men are after us," Kai explained, "According to him." He nodded toward the masked boy. "I don't know who he is, but he came to help."

Suddenly, a door opened quietly with a gentle creak onto the stairs above them and more quiet footsteps could be heard coming down to the floor the three boys were on. A dark figure then appeared and spotted them and there was a loud shout in Russian. "Go!" the boy shouted.

"There are men on this floor through there," Ray commented before looking down the stairs and then at Kai. He felt bad that Kai would have to use steps with his leg as it was.

"Worry more about the one following us!" Kai replied, starting down the stairs as quickly as he could. He gasped when he heard the familiar sound of a rip cord and glanced back to see the boy launching a beyblade at the man coming down the stairs. It hit him in the side of the head and he tumbled down the rest of the way. The beyblade then took to the air and hit an emergency button on the wall. Within seconds the hospital fire alarm was screaming and red lights were flashing to alert everyone. "You're a beyblader?" Kai asked as the boy caught up with him and Ray at the bottom of the stairs. Again, the boy said nothing and looped one of Kai's arms round his shoulders to help him walk. After going down the stairs Kai was in a lot of pain and struggling to stand.

"You know what's going on, don't you?" Ray asked the boy. Finding a fire exit, the three left the hospital and started to blend into the crowd that was gathering. Now in the safety of numbers the boy let Kai sit down on a low wall. He looked at Ray but didn't answer his question and then disappeared into the night. "Wait!" Ray called after him, but it was too late. Ray moved over to Kai and sat next to him. "Okay, I'm confused."

"So am I," Kai replied, watching the chaos unfold around the hospital. "We should get out of here. It's not safe anymore." Ray nodded and stood up again, offering to help Kai. Kai looked at him carefully. "You feeling well enough?" he asked. "I don't want you to push yourself."

"Okay, I admit I'm still sore because of the damage the poison did, but it's not as bad as it was even with the painkillers wearing off. Mostly I'm starting to feel sleepy, but this isn't the place for that. You're hurt pretty bad," Ray answered and looked away. "And I know you lied to me."

Kai blinked. "What? Lied to you?"

"It was my blade that hurt you."

There was a moment of silence before Kai looked away. "I was trying to protect you..." he mumbled quietly as an explanation.

"I know. Lee had even tried to cover it up. He managed to clean off most of the blood. It's amazing how closely you'll examine something when you're bored."

"Mm," Kai replied, figuring Ray was probably mad at him for not being honest. He slowly stood up from the wall. "There's a pay phone over there... I'd better call Tala." He started limping off towards the phone and away from the hospital.

"Kai," Ray spoke up. "I understand. I just want you to let me help you too." He looked at the ground. "I cause you nothing but trouble and you still go out of your way to help me."

Stopping, Kai sighed heavily. "See? You're doing it again. That's what I was trying to protect you from. So you wouldn't blame yourself for what happened."

"I meant in general, Kai. The fact that you're constantly having to run after me to keep me out of trouble. But as for what happened in the stadium, Selkar was out of control because the blade wasn't designed to hold any bit beast except Driger. Bernard only had the blade because I was an idiot and I pushed myself too far. But you're right, I do blame myself. And right now I'm really annoyed at myself for how the battle went. I struggled from the very start of the match and they would have taken Driger from me if you hadn't stepped in. You risked Dranzer and the tournament for me and I let you down by getting knocked out of the dish. I should do better than that. All that training we did and I end up being thrown from the dish twice in one match. That just...pisses me off. THEY piss me off." Ray forced out a bit of a sigh. "Sorry about that. I actually feel better for it now."

"Well that's good, I guess," Kai replied. Reaching the phone, he started to call Tala, using a special code to reverse the charge. Thankfully it worked and Tala answered so Kai explained what had happened and told him that he and Ray needed to be picked up. Tala was furious about the attack and promised to be over as soon as possible. Kai then hung up and sighed.

"So how did you come across that mystery masked blader?" Ray asked, almost leaning against a post, but rocking back and forth on his heels, trying to keep himself occupied. Getting sleepy outside in Moscow without a coat couldn't be good. Still, at least he wasn't in his shorts and T-shirt. And he had more layers on than Kai. "Aren't you cold like that?" he wondered.

"A little I supposed," Kai answered with a shrug. "As for the mystery blader, well he appeared in my room and warned me about those men."

"D'you know, I thought I heard your voice when I woke up. Something about leaving. Then it turns out I had to leave. Weird, huh? Must have been dreaming about something, but I don't remember what."

Kai frowned. "That is weird," he mused. **_It's a good thing it happened though... I wouldn't have got to you in time otherwise._**

"You're right, it is a good thing," Ray agreed with a nod while his eyes were closed. He was feeling so damn drowsy right now.

Kai blinked and looked back at Ray sharply. "What did you just say?" he asked.

Ray opened his eyes and looked at Kai blinking in confusion because of Kai's reaction. "Um... I was agreeing with you?"

Kai stared at him in utter shock. "But... I didn't say that. All I said was that is weird."

Ray frowned, puzzled. "That's all? I thought I heard... I was sure... Maybe I dozed off for a moment and imagined it... I'm sorry, Kai. Ignore me. I really am sleepy right now." Kai said nothing deciding to leave it until later. After a couple of minutes Spencer's truck pulled up nearby and he and Tala rushed out to Kai and Ray quickly getting them into the truck to take back to their new base in Moscow. "We weren't even discharged," Ray commented to Kai under his breath, snickering slightly as he settled into the seat relieved to be out of the biting night air. Despite his amusement he'd stopped bothering to try to hold his head up some minutes ago.

"It's a minor detail," Kai replied. He couldn't wait to get the hell away from the hospital.

"We should tell Mr Dickenson," Ray mumbled tiredly. Kai nodded and leaned his head against the car's door pillar watching the streets rush past as Spencer drove off. There were so many questions flying around in his head. None of which had answers. Sighing, Kai closed his eyes. Nothing was ever simple anymore.

000

Ray had fallen asleep in the truck, literally whined when he had to move in order to go indoors and then face-planted the couch because it was closer than his bed. When it was pointed out that he was being lazy Ray had mumbled some unintelligible complaint against moving into the cushion. Kai limped inside and shook his head. "Leave him be. He's tired," he told the others before making his way slowly towards his room. His knee was giving him grief so he just wanted to sit down and take the weight off it.

"Do you need anything?" Tala asked Kai as Spencer put a blanket over Ray.

"No, I'll be fine," Kai replied. "Thanks for coming to get us."

"You don't need to thank us for it, Kai. To be honest I'm glad you called and didn't try something stupid like walking back."

Kai smirked. "If I'm honest, I might have done that if I'd been on my own. But Ray was tired so calling you guys was the better option."

"Just as well," Tala commented with his own smirk. "Don't worry. We'll take care of informing Mr Dickenson and everything. You just take it easy. If you need anything just holler."

"You know I won't, but okay," Kai replied and disappeared through to his room. He was glad he didn't have to go up any stairs, unlike the tundra base they usually stayed in. Tala shook his head a little knowing full well Kai wouldn't ask for anything. The only time he ever did was when it was for someone else's sake. Leaving Kai in peace to rest Tala went to take care of things, such as letting Mr Dickenson know what had happened. Normally he would have drilled Kai for the details, but right now he felt the younger Russian could do with the rest.

000

The next morning Kai lay in bed staring at the ceiling deep in thought. He'd managed to get a couple more hours sleep, but as soon as he'd woken up his mind was too active to even consider trying to sleep more. His knee was painful this morning, a lot worse than it had been when he'd arrived, making Kai hesitant to even try walking on it. And with his crutches having been forgotten at the hospital, moving around without aggravating the injury was going to be even harder.

Sighing, Kai rubbed at his face then glanced over as he felt something land on his bed. He smiled when he saw Rossa, a small Russian Blue that Kai had found abandoned on the streets of Moscow and taken in to care for. She was an affectionate little thing and purred as Kai scratched the back of her ears. "You always know when something's bothering me, don't you?" he asked quietly. Rossa meowed gently and settled down at Kai's side as he returned to staring at the ceiling.

A short while later there was a light knock on the door and Hilary poked her head in. "Good morning, Kai," she greeted when she saw that he was awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Morning, Hilary," Kai returned the greeting with a small smile. "I'm okay, thanks."

"That's good," Hilary replied. "Would you like some breakfast? And do you need any painkillers?"

"I'm not really hungry right now," Kai replied, petting Rossa gently, "Got a lot on my mind."

"Like who were those creeps and what did they want?" Hilary guessed.

Kai looked over at her. "I guess Tala told you what happened, huh?"

"A little, but he said even he doesn't know the full story. They're all seething about it by the way. You can feel it. I don't know how Ray can sleep through that atmosphere so peacefully."

Kai frowned slightly as his thoughts turned back to Ray. "He was really tired last night. It's understandable."

"What's wrong?" Hilary asked, noticing the frown.

Sitting up and leaning back against the headboard, Kai sighed. "I don't really know... But something strange happened last night." Disturbed by the movement Rossa mewled and stepped up onto Kai's lap, rubbing her side against his chest and purring again.

Hilary cocked her head to the side curiously, "Something strange?" Kai nodded and beckoned her over with one hand. Hilary stepped into the room fully and closed the door behind her before approach Kai.

"It's about Ray, or me. I don't really know." Kai ran a hand through his bangs. "Last night he said he thought he heard my voice just as he woke up. Then later on, once we were outside, he responded to one of my thoughts as if he'd heard it."

"Wow... That is strange," Hilary commented, "Any ideas how?"

"Only one so far and that's the demon connection," Kai replied. "But I don't know if he was reading my thoughts or if I was projecting them by accident. I mean, is that even possible?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should try it out deliberately and see what happens?"

Kai nodded. "Once he's awake. But for now I want to let him sleep." Pulling back the blankets, Kai carefully got out of bed using the unit at the bedside for support. His leg throbbed in protest but Kai was determined not to let it get the better of him. Hilary moved to Kai's side offering to help him. "Thanks, but I'm okay," Kai told her. He was determined to get out of his room by himself even if Tala was most likely going to yell at him for it. "I'm going to need to go back to the hospital and pick up those damn crutches."

"Someone else can do that," Hilary pointed out.

Kai shook his head. "I'd better get it checked out again, in case I burst any stitches." He looked at Hilary. "But after that, we could go out somewhere if you want?"

Hilary's face lit up immediately. "I'd love to." Kai smiled and they left his room, with Rossa following not far behind, to join the others in the large open plan kitchen. Tyson, Max and Kenny were in the doorway looking at the Russians warily. It was very noticeable that they were in a bad mood about what had happened.

Kai raised an eyebrow and decided to speak with the Blitzkreig Boys in Russian. "Well, don't you all look happy this morning," he commented, stepping into the kitchen. "Better watch the wind doesn't change, or you'll be stuck like that."

"Do you have any idea what we're going to do to those people when we find them?" Bryan asked.

Kai rolled his eyes. "I can imagine. But what good will it do?"

"Satisfaction," Bryan answered simply.

"You might just make it worse," Kai told them. "Until we know more about it, it'd be foolish to act."

"They deserve to be torn apart for that stunt!" Bryan snarled, thumping the table.

"Bryan!" Tala hissed at him, he gave the other male a warning glare and glanced in the direction of the living room pointedly. Ray was still sleeping through there and Tala didn't want his teammates waking the younger teen.

"I know how you feel," Kai told them all. "Hell, I probably feel it worse because I'm the one they were after. But if we get into trouble now then we could risk getting kicked out of the tournament. I won't do that to my team."

"But who were they and why were they after you?" Ian asked.

Kai shrugged. "I don't know. I wish I did."

"Let's hear the details of what you do know," Tala prompted him. Agreeing, Kai sat down at the table to take the weight off his leg and explained everything that had happened to his knowledge. He stayed in Russian mainly so the others wouldn't interrupt by asking questions. The Blitzkreig Boys remained silent to let Kai finish and listened intently to what he had to say, but even then it was very little.

There was a soft thud from the other room accompanied by a started yelp and after a few moments Ray joined them, taking in the scene before him with some confusion. He'd rolled over from his stomach to his side, because he was more comfortable sleeping like that, but he'd forgotten where he was sleeping and as a result, he fell off the couch and woke up. Ray could understand the irritation coming from the Russians, considering the night's events, but he wondered why Tyson, Max and Kenny were giving it a wide berth. It wasn't like it was them the Blitzkreig Boys were mad at. And on another note, it was also puzzling that Tyson was up before him.

Kai had his back to the door, but was fully aware of Ray's arrival. "There's something else too..." he went on quietly. **_How are you feeling, Ray?_**

"I'm fine," Ray answered before looking at Kai, completely unaware of the fact that he hadn't asked out loud. The others all gave Ray a strange look. "What?" Ray asked, looking around at them all. Today was just plain weird. Tyson, Max and ... well, Kenny not so much, but Tyson and Max being wary of the Russians, Tyson being up before him, the atmosphere and now they were giving him a weird look.

**_Don't you realise why they're confused?_**

"No, not at all," Ray answered looking at Kai again.

"Dude, who are you talking to?" Tyson asked, tempted to check Ray's temperature. Did he have a fever or something?

"You can't...?" Ray began and frowned. Was that it? Couldn't they hear Kai? Was that why they were giving him that weird look? What? "Kai?" he asked in confusion.

Kai turned in his seat and looked back at Ray with a smirk, **_New trick._**

Ray started with a gasp, "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Tyson asked, completely confused.

"I don't know," Kai answered. "But I first noticed it at the hospital last night."

"Huh? What, Kai too?" Tyson gasped. "What's going on?"

Ray looked at Tyson, then at Kai again. "I... I'm not sure, but I heard Kai... even though he didn't actually speak..."

Tyson's mouth hung open. "Huh?"

"So, you're a mind reader now?" Max asked, just as confused.

"No, I'm not. I don't know. I... can't hear anyone else's so that can't be it," Ray stated, before turning his attention to Kai. "So last night, when I thought I'd imagined it..."

Kai nodded. "You actually heard me. That's how I figured it out."

"So... you didn't say anything because you weren't sure?" Ray asked. How was this happening? How could he hear Kai's thoughts?

"Exactly. I wanted to test my theory before mentioning it, so sorry if I made you feel stupid there just now."

Ray nodded his acceptance. "That's ok. So what's going on in here anyway? Why are you all huddled at the door like that?" he asked Max, Tyson and Kenny.

"Because those guys are freaking us out with bad vibes," Max replied.

"It's not you they're mad at," Ray pointed out. "It's those people from last night for coming after Kai." Ray turned back to the Russians and gestured to the worktop. "Mind if I help myself to a cup of tea and would anyone else like one?"

"Help yourself, but we're fine," Bryan told him, speaking for the rest of the Blitzkreig Boys.

Ray glanced at the three in the doorway briefly before heading over to the counter to start making a cup of tea as he wondered about this new ability. He couldn't hear anything right now, so obviously Kai had control. He was somehow projecting thoughts. But how was he doing it? Was it something to do with being the Phoenix? Ray had never heard of anything like it before so he couldn't tell. He knew that some demons had telepathic powers. Fabian from the Demon Council had an ability to search memories. He'd turned up in the village after the attack and Ray had been sent for to meet with him for the purpose of a report on the machine. But that hadn't been the same as suddenly hearing the thoughts of a friend.

"Kai, when d'you want to head to the hospital?" Spencer asked, knowing that the younger Russian needed to do so.

"Probably soon," Kai replied. "Get it over and done with."

Spencer nodded. "Just say the word and I'll take you." Kai nodded in thanks.

000

Kai and Ray had a couple of days to recover. They'd missed some of the matches because of it but Kenny had been gathering plenty of data so he could keep them up to date. Ray had made a full recovery and Kai was too stubborn to back out of the tournament, so they returned in time for their next scheduled match. It was then that they learned that Zeo had entered the tournament, along with some mystery partner. Kenny had no data on the mystery blader at all.

Kai couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Zeo, but his mystery partner was just as surprising. "That's the guy from the hospital!"

"I had no idea he was entering the tournament," Ray commented.

Kai frowned as he looked at Zeo. "He's mine."

Ray blinked and looked at his teammate, "Kai?"

"I'm taking on Zeo," Kai said firmly. "And I don't care if the other guy joins in. It's my fight." He looked at Ray. "Understand?" Ray opened his mouth, then thought better of it and closed his mouth again with a nod. He couldn't help feeling utterly useless about it, but he knew Kai would never forgive him if he interfered. Kai had an axe to grind and he wouldn't be satisfied until he'd fought Zeo again and redeemed himself from before. All Ray could do was hope it would improve Kai's mood in the end. Kai looked away from him and checked over Dranzer. _He'll pay for what he did to me._

Ray had looked down but lifted his head again to look at Kai. "What if..." Ray began then trailed off. "What if you get into trouble?" he tried again.

"I won't," Kai told him, and stepped up to the dish. There was nothing Ray could do but stand ready to support Kai verbally at the very most.

"Alright all you beyblade fans!" DJ Jazzman declared. "The first match of the day is Kai and Ray of the Bladebreakers, versus Zeo and Blader Z!" The crowd went wild while AJ Topper and Brad Best started their commentary.

"Blader Z? What kind of name d'you think that is, AJ?"

"I think you'll find that's an alias, Brad. Blader Z obviously doesn't want us to know his identity, which may be some kind of strategy."

"Either that or he's a nobody," Brad suggested. "Both he and Zeo entered the competition late and were paired together for their matches."

"But it's good to see Zeo back in a tournament," AJ continued. "We haven't heard anything about him since that last eventful world championships tournament."

"Oh yes, I remember that fiasco," Brad agreed. "And as a result, fans are tuning in from all around the globe to watch this next match. Zeo is once again going up against team captain Kai of the Bladebreakers." The cheering grew even louder, to the point where it was almost deafening.

"Oh yeah!" AJ exclaimed. "These fans are totally pumped. Zeo somehow managed to snatch a victory over Kai at the last championships and even took Dranzer from the veteran. So there's no doubt in my mind that Kai's out for blood."

"But Zeo's an android, AJ."

"Oh... Yeah... Bad choice of words. Anyway, both players will have improved since we last saw them, so this battle could go either way."

Zeo stepped up to the dish also and offered Kai a friendly smile. "I know you don't like me for what I did to you and I don't blame you, Kai. But I am sorry," he told the Bladebreakers' captain.

"Save it," Kai told him abruptly, readying his blade. "I know what you are now and I refuse to lose."

"I'm just here to blade," Zeo replied.

"Hn," Kai snorted.

"Okay boys, let's get blading," Jazzman said. "Ready! Three, two, one. Let it rip!" Kai growled and launched Dranzer at full force and the blue beyblade actually cracked the dish on impact. "Whoa! Dranzer has already damaged the dish!" Jazzman exclaimed. "It looks like Kai's out to prove something today."

"Go, Cerberus!" Zeo commanded, heading in for the attack.

"Dranzer!" Kai shouted as the blue and yellow beyblades clashed. The force caused the crack that Dranzer had just created to widen and spread further along the dish. Kai smirked as Dranzer managed to get round Cerberus' defence and knock the other rolling.

"Noo," Zeo gasped and summoned his bit beast to fight back with more power, "Chain Storm, Burning Cerberus!"

_Perfect,_ Kai mused, watching Cerberus rise up from his blade and begin his attack. The huge three headed canine looked as ferocious as ever, but Kai was confident that this time he would win. _Wait _'_til Zeo sees what I have in store for him._ "Dranzer! Volcano Emission!"

Dranzer burst out in a wave of hot energy, flames rippling along his wings and his eyes alight. He collided with Cerberus striking like an eagle as he had done in their first battle. But this time Dranzer stayed out of reach of Cerberus' claws and ripped at the dog's back with his talons.

The whole stadium started to shake as the two forces pushed back against one another, to the point where it was so bright it was hard to see anything. "Dranzer!" Kai yelled pushing harder.

"Don't give up, Cerberus!" Zeo called out as he did the same pushing back with all his might.

Dranzer's screech filled the entire dome as he knocked Cerberus back and set himself on fire. The flames started to burn Cerberus' hair and the smell of that and hot metal filled the air. Finally, after a hard struggle, Dranzer butted Cerberus's middle head, right under the jaw. Dranzer's head crest then got caught between two of the heads and Dranzer threw Cerberus clean over his shoulder. Zeo gasped, shocked at Kai's skill level. He'd known Kai was good, yes, but this was just ruthless.

A slightly manic glint appeared in Kai's eyes. "You're finished!" Dranzer's flames engulfed Cerberus, sapping his strength and causing his blade to lose momentum. Then, with one final slam, Kai sent Zeo's blade flying out of the dish and onto the platform at Zeo's feet.

"It's over!" Jazzman shouted. "Kai takes the win."

"Already?" Zeo murmured in disbelief.

Ray sighed in relief. The other blader hadn't joined in. Kai hadn't ended up outnumbered. Now there would be a second round because the first had been one on one and it was his turn now. That cut Ray's relief instantly. All he knew about this mystery blader was that he had a good aim.

Suddenly, Kai's blade lit up again, while everything else started to turn dark. Dranzer looked down at Kai then moved away from Cerberus who had yet to return to his blade.

"Kai?" Ray asked in surprised confusion.

"Check it out, Brad," AJ Topper spoke up. "The match may be over, but something weird is going on with Kai's beyblade."

"I see it, AJ. It almost looks like he's calling out another-" Brad Best's voice was drowned out by a haunting roar as a large black figure took form above Cerberus.

"No way!" Jazzman yelled, raising one arm to protect his face from the wave of dark energy that left his skin stinging.

Kai looked over at Zeo and sneered, "Time for you to feel what I felt."

"Kai!" Ray gasped. "Kai, you can't!"

Kai ignored him, "Black Dranzer! Capture Cerberus!" The dark Phoenix let out an angry bellow and grabbed Cerberus with his talons. Seconds later, Cerberus lost his form and his energy disappeared into Kai's beyblade. Both Dranzer and Black Dranzer followed seconds later.

"Cerberus..." Zeo gasped quietly before dropping to his knees. He deserved it for what he'd done to Kai, but knowing that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Hn," Kai grabbed his beyblade as it left the dish and turned away from Zeo. Stepping down from the platform he glanced briefly at Ray but said nothing.

Ray's mouth moved, but no sound came out as he gawked at his teammate, unable to believe Kai had seriously just done that. To use Black Dranzer's power. To steal the opponent's bit beast. Kai was supposed to be better than that. How could he? After the way he had treated Zeo, how could Kai stoop to such a tactic? Ray just couldn't believe it.

Kai looked back at him again with a slightly irritated sigh. "What?"

"You- how- wh- Kai, his bit beast..." Ray finally managed to force out. "Why?"

"We're in Russia now," Kai stated simply. "It's not just a game here. Cerberus will come in handy." He looked back at Zeo for a moment. "This was the first step in my revenge."

"But, Kai..." Ray almost whispered in his shock. He might as well have whispered. The crowds were restless, even at normal volume it would have been hard to hear him. And what was the point in continuing anyway? He didn't understand and it couldn't be explained now. He could barely hear his own thoughts for all the shouting. Ray gasped as he snapped out of his stupor enough to remember it was his turn and found himself feeling torn. He wanted to believe in Kai, but after what he'd just seen, he needed to understand. What did Kai mean by first step? Why would he want Cerberus for it?

Kai folded his arms. "Just focus on your match."

Ray stared at Kai for a moment longer before stepping up to the dish and faced the masked blader. So many questions. Who had been after them? Why? But he couldn't ask that here. And what was he to expect from this blader? The problem with being world famous was that people had seen him blade. This stranger could have studied him but Ray had nothing on the other. It was too late to consult the Chief. Should he go in for a quick kill? Not give his opponent the time to read him. But what if that's what he was expected to do? What if that's what they wanted? He could be playing into their hands. If he used his energy at the start and failed to finish them then he'd be a sitting duck. It had happened before. Glancing up to the spectators and to his friends in the audience, Ray made up his mind before facing the dish again.

One step at a time. This was the first. All questions could wait for the moment. Ray took out his blade. The one Kenny had built and Lee had retrieved. The bit chip was in place, back where Driger belonged. Ray clicked the blade onto his launcher and took a stance.

It was as though he could suddenly hear again as he was introduced and then counted in. Ray ignored comments about the last match and promptly took the centre of the dish to watch his opponent carefully and learn what he could about their style.

The mystery blader's blade circled the dish a couple of times, looking for any weak points in Ray's defence. Finding none, his blade rushed up the rim and took to the air. Kai frowned as he watched it fly up a good twenty feet, then rush down to pile-drive Driger. Sparks flew as the blade balanced on top of Ray's.

Momentarily surprised by the tactic, Ray unleashed the Dark Lightning energy trick he'd learned from Lee. If direct contact wasn't close enough to actually hit the opponent, Ray didn't know what was.

The attack successfully knocked the other blade off, but it recovered and rebounded, having absorbed some of the energy from Driger. Kai paid close attention to the match and quickly realised something. He knew this attack pattern. _Ray. Next time he comes at you, fake left and go right._

Ray gave Kai the slightest nod, disguised as moving to focus more on the battle. In all honesty, it was a relief to still have Kai's support. Whatever Kai was up to with his plans for revenge, it would only affect their friendship if Ray let it. He could trust Kai still, he was certain of that. Taking Kai's advice, Ray faked left as his opponent attacked and then darted to the right making full use of his speed.

The tactic worked. The other blade missed Driger completely, having fallen for the fake left and skidded across the dish. "No!" the boy gasped, as he was unable to stop in time and his blade caught the crack in the dish from Kai and Zeo's battle. His blade recovered after a roll but wobbled slightly. It moved in to make another attack, this time using a zigzag pattern. Strangely, Kai seemed to be predicting the other player's moves before they happened when he projected the instructions to counter in Ray's head. _He's building up power to bounce off the rim of the dish and knock you out. You've got to get him before he makes contact with the rim! His beyblade's running out of power._

"Driger Rush!" Ray commanded sending his beyblade after the other at full speed.

By the time his blade took to the air, the boy realised that Ray had caught on to his plan and could only watch helplessly as Driger made contact and kicked him out of the dish. Without a bit beast there was no way of making a come-back and his beyblade clattered to a stop at his feet.

"Your winner... Ray!" Jazzman announced and the crowd cheered.

Ray held up his hand to catch Driger then turned to Kai. "How did you do that?" he asked curiously.

Kai looked away. "I didn't do anything. You won the match."

"Kai, you knew what was coming," Ray persisted quietly. "You predicted his every move. How?"

Sighing, Kai realised that Ray wasn't about to let the issue go. "I know that strategy," he admitted. "At first I wasn't sure, but after a few seconds there was no mistaking it."

"You do? Then does that mean you've faced them before? Or maybe they're copying someone?"

Kai looked over at the masked boy's retreating back. "You could say that..." he mused quietly. "It's mine. That strategy and attack pattern is mine." Ray blinked as he realised this was true. It just seemed... more aggressive perhaps when Kai used it. And the moves flowed smoother for him. Before he could wonder how this masked stranger could execute Kai's strategy, Ray realised Kai had just told him how to counter his moves. That had to show a great level of trust. Kai looked around for a moment, after which he turned away. "We're done here. I'm going."

"Oh. Okay," Ray agreed in slight surprise. The others were rushing over to them. Tyson looked mad. "I'll stall him," Ray offered.

"Don't bother," Kai said over his shoulder. "Better to get it out the way."

"Kai! What did you do that to Zeo for?" Tyson demanded as he reached the captain. "And don't say it's 'cause he did it first. Things were different back then. You've just got it in for him, haven't you?"

"So what if I do?" Kai challenged. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Hey, Zeo's my friend!" Tyson snarled grabbing Kai's lapel. "You can't do that to him!"

"Tyson, stop," Ray pleaded as he tried to convince Tyson to let go of Kai.

"Oh, so because he's you friend that suddenly makes everything okay, does it?" Kai growled. "Despite what's happened because of him? What he's responsible for?"

"You got Dranzer back and he tried to apologize for it!" Tyson retorted.

Kai let out a mirthless laugh. "You think THAT'S the only reason?" he asked incredulously. His eyes turned cold. "Don't be stupid!"

"Well then what's your problem with Zeo?" Tyson demanded. Ray tried to cover Tyson's mouth to stop him but let out a sound of disgust and wiped his hand on Tyson's shoulder, since Tyson had licked it, before trying to convince him to stop it verbally. The scene was attracting a lot of attention from the fans and media.

Also noticing all the unwanted attention, Kai growled and knocked Tyson's hand away from him. "Tunnel," he said firmly pointing over his shoulder with his thumb, "Now." He then turned and started towards it.

"I'm sure he has good reason," Ray told Tyson quietly.

"Well I wanna know what they are," Tyson snapped then paused and looked at Ray. "You still completely trust him, don't you," he stated more than asked.

"Yes. And Kai trusts me too. Look, Tyson. I gotta be honest. You and Max trust Zeo, Kai doesn't. That's obvious. But personally I don't know what to make of him. I didn't like how he spoke to Kai when Kai was protecting me."

"That was a misunderstanding," Tyson pointed out.

"Maybe. But I'm not comfortable around him. I'm just saying Kai may be right. Zeo may be your friend, but so is Kai. You don't have to like each other's friends and I know it's not easy in the middle because I've been there, but don't just take one side without knowing the full story," Ray advised him. Tyson sighed, nodded then followed Kai.

000

By the time the others reached the tunnel and went inside Kai was already waiting for them. Leaning against the wall with his arms folded and eyes shut he didn't look impressed. Looking over when he heard the others coming he remained silent. It was obvious that he was waiting for Tyson to speak first. "Okay, what's the deal?" Tyson asked. "What am I missing? Why did you do that if it wasn't just about Dranzer?"

The grip Kai had on his arms tightened. "Because of who he is," he replied. "The Team Psykick group was created because of him. And look what they did!"

Tyson looked down. "Wyatt," he realised then looked at Kai. "But it wasn't him personally."

"He found out!" Kai snapped. "And when he did, he didn't even stop to think about how others suffered because of him! Wyatt lost his life for no reason, because of Zeo and his father's twisted ideas. And the worst part of it is that he doesn't even care! So go ahead and defend him all you want, Tyson. But if Zeo was as innocent as you seem to believe then he would have made a point to learn all the facts before going along with Zagart's impossible dream!" Tyson didn't know what to say. He now understood Kai's position and felt for him. But Zeo was still his friend and he wasn't sure what to do. Kai snorted and stepped away from the wall. "Just accept it. Cerberus belongs to me now. That's just how it is." With that, Kai shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"Kai!" Tyson called after him. "We're... we're still friends. No matter what."

The team captain stopped walking and glanced back over his shoulder. After a few seconds a small smirk appeared on his lips. "Sure," he replied and resumed walking.

Tyson turned back to the others. "What now?" he wondered.

"I don't know," Max answered with a shrug. "Think someone should go after him?"

"I'll go," Ray offered, already walking after their captain.

"Good luck..." Max murmured.

000

Through in the team's locker room, Kai was leaning against his locker, going through numbers on his phone. He had plenty of contacts and he was hoping that maybe one of them would be able to find out about who had been behind the hospital attack. The more Kai knew the better. "Kai?" Ray asked as he joined the Russian.

Kai didn't look at him as he was too focussed on his phone. "What is it, Ray?"

"Are you alright?"

Kai let out a silent snort. "I'm fine," he answered bluntly. Finding the number he was looking for he hit the call button and held the phone to his ear. As he waited for an answer he looked up at Ray. "Thought I wouldn't be?"

"Well with what happened we were all a bit concerned."

Kai shrugged. "I won. I'm fine." Hearing someone pick up, Kai then turned all of his attention to his phone call, speaking rapidly. But, even though it wasn't English or Japanese, it wasn't in Russian so Ray couldn't understand. The call only lasted a few minutes and, when it ended, Kai shut his phone and put it in his pocket.

"I was actually more concerned about the reactions," Ray commented to Kai once his phone call was finished. Ray had made a point to try not to listen in to the call, even if he couldn't understand a word of it, and had instead focussed on the door, listening for anyone else. People had gone by, but no one had come in. Now Ray was facing Kai again, "With Tyson. I just wanted to be sure."

Kai nodded. "Well thanks, but it was unnecessary," he told him. "I'm used to it by now."

There were things that Ray doubted Kai was used to. Subjects that weren't brought up often. Such as Wyatt. This was his cause for concern. But what if he voiced that right now and it caused a problem? It was probably better to leave it. Kai knew he could speak to Ray if he needed to, so there was no reason to pressure him as it would only annoy the Russian. Ray nodded. "Okay. I'm glad."

"Alright then," Kai said. "I'm going to train."

"On your own? With all these threats about?"

"I won't be alone," Kai told him. "I'm going to meet a contact as well." Going into his locker Kai pulled out a black backpack and threw it over his shoulder. "I'll be back later tonight. And if Tala asks just tell him I'm meeting "The polish lot" as he calls them. He'll know what you mean."

"Okay," Ray nodded. "Take care, Kai."

"I will," Kai replied and headed out the room. He was on his phone again before he was even out the door, speaking in polish. Ray cocked his head to one side briefly as he wondered what Kai was up to, but shook it off and headed back to the others to let them know Kai was alright.


	28. Chapter 28

Author Note: This chapter is dedicated to Okami1001, Rangerapprentice, i. miss. beyblade and Shiningheart of ThunderClan for taking the time to review. Phoenix and I greatly appreciate the feedback and it's all been lovely. You guys, all of you who have taken the time to comment, are wonderful.

We are coming close to the end of this story, though I couldn't tell you how many chapters are left. See, we don't know yet. We have what's going to happen plotted out and we write to fit that, but there's no telling what happens in between or how long each scene will be until we get there. We just go by what feels right. So it could be one more chapter, it could be two. We don't know yet.

But before you feel too sad about saying good bye, Phoenix and I have plans in the pipeline for a sequel, which we've discussed on several occasions.

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 28

"It won't be as easy now that the poison is out of his system, but the goal is the same," Bernard told Wade and Senga. "Neither of you are as strong as Nathan and I and that makes it harder, but you MUST draw out the White Tiger, defeat it and capture it. Out of the pair of them Ray is the weakest link. Focus on him. We'll capture the Phoenix later."

"We know," Senga responded irritably.

"Well make sure you remember that, Senga," Bernard snapped. "Don't let personal feelings interfere with duty."

The Avalanchers had set up base in one of the old abandoned churches in Moscow where no one ever went for fear of it being haunted. The church had seen better days but the architecture was still impressive. Colours dappled the floor as the setting sun shone through the stained glass windows, accompanied by the occasional whistle of the wind passing between the domes on the roof. It was surprisingly calm and peaceful... That was until the heavy wooden doors suddenly flew open and a gust of cold air rushed inside.

"That's rich coming from you," Senga spat after glancing at the doors. Seeing it had been nothing but the wind she turned to sneer at her captain. "You can't wait for another crack at Ray after he tore your coat and smashed your blade. You know Kai won't let you try anything, right?" Senga took a moment to laugh. "Your face should be enough to remind you of that."

"Shut up, Senga," Bernard snarled. "You're one to talk, getting trapped in the apartment like you had."

A loud bang startled them all as the doors slammed shut again while the light level from the sun continued to drop.

Senga sighed irritably. "Remind me why we're in this dump?"

"Because nobody comes here," Wade commented.

"We should at least do something about those stupid doors. The wind's annoying me," Senga snipped, moving to sit on one of the benches. Over on the far off wall a candle suddenly lit up as the wick ignited. Senga frowned as she looked over then glanced at her teammates. She stood up again and approached the candle, looking around. Up near the church altar another candle mysteriously came to life. "Who's playing games?" Senga demanded angrily.

"Don't look at me," Wade replied, glancing around. Another candle behind him lit up, followed quickly by another and then another. "Whoa! This place really is haunted!"

"Don't be stupid," Senga snarled. "This is some idiot's idea of a joke."

"Now who's being stupid?" Wade retorted. "Last time I checked candles don't just light themselves!"

"Well, duh," Senga spat at him. "Somebody's playing a prank and lighting them. Don't assume it's a ghost. That's so pathetic! Hey! Whoever's doing that, you're not funny!"

A deep, dark chuckle echoed off the walls and ceiling of the church, sounding like it was coming from all directions. The flames surged out powerfully, growing in height and strength as they all connected together forming a ring around the Avalanchers. They were now completely surrounded. The heat was incredible and the roaring of the fire was loud. But most of all the flames seemed to be sending out vibes of ill intent.

"What is this?" Senga gasped as she moved away from the flames and closer to the others.

There was another chuckle as a section of flame broke away from the rest and rushed out at Senga taking the form of a bird. It screeched as it flew at her before lifting up and disappearing back into the wall of flames.

"Bernard! Any idea what's going on?" Wade asked with a slight tremor in his voice. Bernard gritted his teeth without reply and scanned their surroundings.

"Pathetic. Truly pathetic," a strange voice spoke suddenly from somewhere beyond the wall of fire. One side of the flames lowered slightly so the Avalanchers could see the pulpit. A dark figure was sitting on the edge of the pulpit staring down at them with blood red eyes. "Like cornered rats."

"Those eyes!" Senga gasped in recognition. "You! What are you doing here?"

The figure chuckled darkly again. "Just having some fun. But, you know, I'm surprised. I was sure you'd figure out what was going on faster than that. After all, we've been in this kind of situation before."

"We didn't expect you to come snooping around here," Senga retorted bitterly at the reminder of the incident in Kai's apartment. "You know, with all the trouble your little friend gets into I'm surprised you let him out of your sight," she sneered, trying to turn the tables. "How do you know we don't have allies targeting him as we speak?"

A wicked smirk appeared on Kai's face. "Nice try. But don't pretend you're not scared. Coming up with something as textbook as that is pointless. I know he is safe." He cocked his head to one side. "You lot on the other hand... Well that remains to be seen." Kai jumped down from the pulpit disappearing from sight behind the flames.

"Hey, punk, show yourself," Bernard snarled. "I demand to know what you're doing here!"

The flames grew more intense in response to Bernard's tone. "I don't think you're in any position to be making demands!" Kai's voice had suddenly changed, splitting in two and one part becoming deeper and more dangerous.

"What do you want?" Senga asked looking for Kai.

"I'll be the one asking questions," Kai's doubled voice snarled. "And you WILL answer me... Question one. Did you poison my teammate?"

Bernard smirked. "And what if we did?"

A rogue flame suddenly rushed out along the ground and wrapped itself round Bernard's ankle. "Wrong answer!"

Bernard snarled wordlessly, stepping back and biting out a command at Nathan to use Selnar's water to douse the flames. Catching on to Nathan's movements as he went for his blade, the flame left Bernard's ankle. Jumping up through the air it hit Nathan's hand, burning him as well before disappearing. Selnar clattered to the floor as Nathan cursed in pain.

"You're not taking this situation seriously," Kai growled from somewhere beyond the flames. "Don't make me ask again."

"You want a confession? Then yes, we did," Senga told Kai. "Personally I think we should have focussed on you, but seeing how upset it makes you maybe Bernard had the right idea after all." The flames surged again, suddenly rushing out between Senga and the rest of her team. She found herself cut off in the fire, which danced around her tauntingly. Senga started but tried to keep her cool. "You seem rather upset."

The wall of fire ahead of her crackled as Kai finally made an appearance, stepping through the flames to confront her. "So, d'you still feel confident about that threat you made towards me and my team?" he asked darkly as he pulled out Wyatt's beyblade and showed it to Senga.

Senga stared for a moment before laughing. "That's what this is all about? That was under orders. Confronting us about it is a waste of your time."

"Orders from Boris?" Kai asked ignoring her laugh. He didn't care how she responded just as long as he got the answers he wanted.

"Senga, you say another word and I'll kill you myself," Bernard snarled.

Senga glanced in his direction contemplating her options. She was so sick of the way Bernard treated her. He was sexist and she despised that. She was stronger than Wade but Bernard refused to acknowledge that and continued to class her as the weakest. Hell she could even beat Nathan when she was at the top of her game. And being pinned down with the blame for the mistakes of her teammates? Bernard had no respect for her. None at all. She didn't like Kai, but he had saved her life when her own teammate ditched. Two birds with one stone. She could pay Bernard back for his disrespect and she could clear her debt with information. Senga's lips curled into a smirk and she turned to face Kai again. "Boris, your grandfather and their new friends," she told Kai.

"Senga! I'm warning you!" Bernard shouted. "I'll break your fucking neck, you bitch!"

Senga took a moment to glare at him. "You're not helping your situation," she told him before turning back to Kai once more. "I'll tell you everything you want to know for two reasons. Number one, you did save my life even though I was trying to kill you. And number two, Bernard's a fat-headed, sexist pig who I can't stand."

"In exchange for what?" Kai asked suspiciously. Even if Senga was willing to give him information that didn't mean she had earned his trust and she would know that. So did she want something in return?

"Do you think I WANT to be in your debt?" Senga asked. "I just told you. I owe you. Plus it'll piss Bernard off." Senga turned her head to sneer at her team leader.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "And then what? You'll just disappear and stop bothering my team? Why should I believe you?"

"It's the middle of a tournament," Senga pointed out. "Wade and I haven't battled you two yet. Are you expecting me to pull out?"

"Senga, if you don't shut your mouth, you'll have to pull out. One more word and I'm kicking you off the team," Bernard growled.

"That's not your call to make," Senga told him and turned back to Kai. "Tell me, Kai. If you don't believe what we have to say then why bother coming to ask questions to begin with?"

"I have ways of convincing people to talk," Kai replied. "But I haven't even done anything to you yet and you're volunteering information." He turned his gaze to Bernard. "As for you, shut the fuck up or I'll burn the other half of your face off so it's even."

Senga snorted at Kai's threat to Bernard. "Oh, please do. It'll be such an improvement."

"Believe me, it is tempting," Kai muttered, looking at Senga again. "Alright then. Just answer me one more question and I'll let you go, under the condition that you don't go after any of my teammates or our bit beasts in the tournament."

Senga considered this then nodded. "I won't. But I can't say the same for them," she added, gesturing to her teammates. "Ask away."

"Where are Boris and Voltaire now? Tell me everything you know about them and their current activities."

"There's a second lab in Moscow," Senga answered, taking a piece of paper from her pocket and holding it out to Kai, ensuring her body blocked Bernard's view of what she was doing. "You'll understand that I can't tell you any more on that," she commented. At the word 'tell' she gave Kai a pointed look. Again it was hidden from Bernard's view. "And what I know of their current activities? They're working with two men. Both of whom are idiots. They're still working on creating bit-beasts, but they're trying various ways to make them more powerful. That's how they found out about your friend and what he is. You might want to watch your friends a little closer. Your grandfather's furious with you for what you did when you rescued Ray. But you misunderstood my warning before."

Kai took the paper and glanced over it before putting it in his pocket to look at it in more detail later. "Is that so?"

"You think it's abo-" Senga began but cut off with a cry and stumbled forward as a loud bang echoed around the church. Her eyes were wide in shock as she dropped to one knee in order to spare her leg from holding her weight. She looked at Bernard in disbelief to see him pointing a gun at her head now.

The shot triggered a response from Kai before he even realised it and he forced his flames higher to conceal himself and Senga from the other Avalanchers. "Hold onto me," Kai ordered as he lifted the injured girl into his arms. They had to get out fast.

Senga didn't want to be indebted to Kai again. But she knew Bernard was serious. For what she'd done he would kill her. Survival instincts had kicked in and she obeyed. She heard Bernard's angry shouts about the situation and Wade trying to argue with the taller man. There was some kind of scuffle going on between them but she couldn't see because of the flames. It was odd to realize Wade was defending her, even more so to realize she was touched by the gesture. Hadn't she shut out all emotions except for hate? That was why she'd turned on her own teammates, because she hated Bernard. With every fibre of her being she despised him. More than she hated Kai for always beating her. "Nice guys are supposed to finish last," she muttered a little bitterly.

"Just be quiet," Kai told her, hurrying out of the church and into the night. "This isn't about being nice. It's about doing what's right."

"But why? You endured the same training as me, the same lessons. What you're doing is supposed to be for the weak. Why aren't you? Why do you do this when it goes against everything we were taught?"

Kai glanced down at her as he made his way quickly but steadily through the backstreets of Moscow towards an old warehouse that would be safe. "Because I wanted my life to mean something. I wanted it to be my own. A soldier of Boris?" he scoffed. "I'm better than that. And despite what you may think, you are too."

"Better...?" Senga asked stunned. "But..." she began to argue about how Boris gave her power as one of his soldiers, but then she thought about it. It never was enough to defeat Kai even if he was outnumbered. Was that really power? What good was the training if it didn't accomplish its very purpose? "What am I missing...?" she wondered aloud.

"That's something only you can answer." Reaching the warehouse Kai went inside and moved up a flight of stairs into a large open floor which looked like it had once been some kind of factory. The room was lit dimly by several old dusty spot lamps that hung from the ceiling. In one corner was a backpack along with various other items. Getting to the corner Kai carefully lowered Senga onto the floor. "Lie down," he instructed taking off the black hoody he was wearing and folding it for her to rest her head on. "I have to tend to this now before you lose any more blood."

"You know, you could have just left me at the hospital and be over and done with it," Senga commented as she obeyed.

"The hospital's too far away without treating this first," Kai answered before giving her a pointed look. "Unless you want to bleed out."

"You should be trying to kill me for what I've done," Senga replied.

"I've got enough deaths on my conscience," Kai told her putting pressure on the wound as he tried to think of the best thing to do. He could dress the wound now and then take her to the hospital for proper attention. That would be the normal thing to do. But these weren't normal circumstances. "If I take you to the hospital Bernard will come after you and you'll end up dead." He looked at Senga. "Your choice. Take that risk or pick my alternative option."

"And what is your alternative?"

Kai swallowed and looked back at the wound having ripped her trouser leg open to treat it more easily. "The bullet is far enough away from your major blood vessels... I could remove it and then sear the wound shut." Kai knew that this suggestion was risky and he wouldn't have suggested it in any other situation. But if he took Senga to the hospital now she would undoubtedly be killed. Kai wasn't about to let that happen. By saving her he'd taken responsibility of her safety, whether the two of them liked it or not.

Senga sighed, also aware of how much danger she'd be in at the hospital. "Do it," she said finally.

Kai nodded and took a calming breath. If he could heat the bullet using his energy then he should be able to slowly coax it out without having to reach in for it. That way the heat could also sear the wound shut at the same time. That was his best option without risk of infection or making the injury worse. "Alright..." He placed his hand over the entry wound. "This is going to hurt." Directing just enough energy down into Senga's leg the bullet started to heat up. A few seconds later Kai started to carefully coax it out. Gritting her teeth, Senga did no more than hiss at the pain. She'd been trained to endure such things after all. Kai moved as quickly as he could and after a few minutes the bullet was out. Placing the bullet on the floor he then wrapped Senga's leg carefully with bandages. "How do you feel? And be honest. No Boris trained bullshit."

Senga looked at Kai in surprise, about to tell him she was fine and insist on it, but his words threw her off. She looked down after a moment. "That's all I've known for years," she told him. How else was she supposed to answer? Senga clenched her fists. She'd been promised power. She'd been assured that she would be strong. But she'd never been strong enough. No matter how much she trained. No matter how hard she tried. "It was all bullshit. Wasn't it? He used me... He promised me power but it was all lies."

"Now you're getting it," Kai muttered pulling a water bottle from his bag and holding it out to her. "Here. You've lost a significant amount of blood. You need to drink."

"Thanks," Senga murmured as she accepted the bottle. She stared at for a moment, thinking. "When you destroyed that building the cameras were also destroyed. But the footage was stored elsewhere and remained safe. That's how we found out about what Ray is. They know that, all of them, Boris, your grandfather, Gideon and Doctor B. There were two reasons for the poisoning. The first reason was to weaken Ray, to make it easier to take Driger. The second reason was to get to you through the people you care about. Using the same technology from the machine you destroyed they built a device to lure Ray outside, away from your protection. The water wrecked it. But before you feel relieved, Dr B built a smaller device with the same properties. This one's probably a lot worse. It won't hurt him, he just can't resist it, and it's very portable," Senga took something from her pocket and held it out to Kai. "Here. I was going to use it to annoy you by luring him away."

Kai frowned and took the device from her looking over it carefully. "How many are there?"

"Just this one. Development was abandoned because Dr B has a new device planned. One you'll need to stop the production of. It doesn't just cause a trance, it takes control. Ray will be an obvious target for a guinea pig because they already know he's demon. That's why you've misinterpreted the warning. Your grandfather wanted to control you as a tool. He always has, but even more so now. That power you possess, he knows about it and he wants it for himself."

At this news Kai felt his stomach start to knot up and tighten. He'd always known that he'd never be free of Voltaire. But foolishly he had hoped that he might be someday. What a complete waste of time that had been. His life would never be his own, no matter how hard he tried... Realising that his thoughts were taking him down a dark path, Kai stood up and moved away from Senga before she could pick up on it. "Rest a while and then we'll need to move again. I know some people you can stay with where you'll be safe. It's too early for you to be left alone and I can't take you back to my base."

"Forget about me and stop the development of those devices for your friend's sake. I've given you the location of the lab where they're being created so..." Senga broke off and laughed. "Of course you won't go. I'm the enemy and it could be a trap. I'll have to find a way to do it myself then. Would saving your friend clear some of my debt to you?"

"If anyone's doing any destruction it's me," Kai told her firmly. "Besides you're in no fit state to be doing anything for a while. I may have removed the bullet and closed the wound for you but you still need to give it time to heal."

"They're working on that new device as we speak," Senga pointed out.

Kai growled quietly. "How much time d'you think I have before it's complete?"

"I don't know how long until it's complete but the first prototype will be done by morning and they'll be wanting to test it."

Retrieving the paper Senga had given him from his pocket Kai stared at the information it held and made his decision. Returning to his bag he grabbed his phone and flipped it open holding it to his ear once he dialled a number. Glancing at Senga as he got an answer on the other end he spoke quickly in Polish for a few minutes. The quiet voice on the other end, that Senga could just hear, then changed as did Kai's when he switched to German. The call lasted another moment then Kai hung up, "Alright. I've arranged for some friends of mine to come here and look after you while I head out. They'll take you somewhere safe. So do me a favour and cooperate, alright?"

Senga looked down and nodded. "Kai Hiwatari... I still owe you."

"Yeah well, maybe I'll call in a favour from you some day," Kai replied with a shrug, standing up and grabbing a long black coat from his bag. "Matthias will be here in just a few minutes. He'll look after you." Kai pulled on his coat and turned the collar up. "Later."

Senga nodded, vowing she wouldn't forget, and turned her attention to the bottle taking a drink as she thought about her teammates, or former teammates. Bernard could go straight to Hell. She'd love the opportunity to put him there herself. But it was more Wade she thought about. The little guy took a lot of abuse from Bernard too because of his size. Was that the reason he'd defended her? Or did he actually care? They weren't supposed to care. They'd been told that caring was weakness. But Kai cared and Senga didn't know anyone stronger. That proved it to be another lie. "I will never be a pawn again," Senga growled before taking a drink.

000

Tyson glanced over at the coffee table as he sat on the floor polishing Dragoon. Several pizza boxes were stacked on it one of which wasn't empty yet. The last few pieces had been saved for their absent captain, whenever he decided to return and grace them with his presence. The rest of the gang were all together at the base winding down from the day with the TV on. "Looks like Kai's not coming back for dinner again," Tyson commented looking to the others who were scattered around the room.

"Looks like it," Ray agreed quietly lying across an armchair and staring at the TV almost blankly. He wasn't paying it the slightest bit of attention really and just stared in that direction because it was on. His mind was mostly focussed on trying to figure out how Kai was able to project thoughts and why he was the only one who could hear them. He'd only paid any attention to what Tyson had said because he'd picked out Kai's name from the comment.

Tala, who was sitting at a desk off to one side, turned in his chair and looked round at the others, "Where DID Kai go, Ray?" the red-head asked. "I don't like that he's still not here."

"I dunno," Ray shrugged. "He said he was going to train and that he wouldn't be alone. And if you asked, he's with the Polish lot, whoever that is."

Tala rolled his eyes. "Bunch of pests if you ask me," he muttered. "Did he say when he'd be back?"

"Hey, that's a little harsh on Polish people, Tala," Max commented. "Don't you think?"

"Not all Polish people, Max," Tala sighed dramatically, "Just that lot. They're constantly asking Kai for favours and getting him involved in things. I just think they're a bad influence."

"So what do you call us then?" Ray asked curiously and actually turning his full attention back to the room. "Kai said you called them the Polish lot. And you're saying they're a bad influence and getting him involved. So what about us? We get Kai involved in plenty of things that would be considered a bad influence."

"I don't really have names for you guys," Tala replied with a shrug lifting his phone to his ear. After a moment he frowned and dumped it on the desk. "Kai's phone is turned off. What is he doing?"

"D'you think someone should maybe go look for him?" Max asked.

"But where would we start?" Tyson pointed out. "Remember, Max, Kai said he has lots of contacts in Moscow. He could be anywhere." Tyson looked at Tala and the other Blitzkrieg Boys, "Unless you guys know any of his favourite hauntings."

"Kai will be back when he's good and ready," Ray commented facing the screen again.

Tala snarled something in Russian and stood up. "I swear I could strangle him at times! Why does he insist in doing this?"

"It's just something Kai does," Max shrugged.

"Yeah, well I wish he wouldn't," Tala grumbled. "One of these days he's going to get himself into trouble and we won't be around to bail him out."

"Relax, Tala," Tyson said trying to defuse the situation before Tala blew a gasket. "Kai's probably chilling out in a local park with Dranzer right now. He does that a lot back in Japan. I'm sure he's not up to anything crazy."

000

Getting past security and into the building was the easy part. What Kai hadn't anticipated was the number of people that he had to stay hidden from. The hallways were crawling with scientists leaving Kai to have to resort to clambering through the air vents. His heart was beating fast pumping adrenalin through his body. It was hard to keep himself under control. He wanted nothing more than to burst in and trash the place. But first he had to see what he could learn through spying. Finding a slatted vent that he could look through, Kai peered down into what looked like a laboratory.

"So you've lost both Senga and Wade?" Dr B asked as he focussed on the device he was building.

"Senga betrayed us. I tried to silence her. It doesn't matter. They're both weak and we don't need the tournament to take the bit beasts," Bernard answered. "As for Selon and Selus, we'll just have to capture those too."

"Boris won't be impressed and neither will Voltaire," Dr B stated.

"It's a mistake we'll soon rectify," Bernard informed him calmly. "Is that nearly ready?"

"Yes, it's coming together much quicker than I expected. I'll be needing a guinea pig very soon," Dr B answered looking up to give them a pointed look.

"We'll take the other device to lure him," Nathan suggested.

"You can't," Dr B informed them. "Senga took it earlier. Something about winding Kai up with it."

"That bitch," Bernard snarled. "I'll fucking kill her. Nathan, come on. We're going to check the hospital. We'll find her, kill her and take back the device. Then we'll get you your lab rat, Dr B." Nathan nodded his head and followed Bernard out the door.

"When I've finished this, the power of demons will be easy to control," Dr B gloated to himself as he turned back to his project.

Kai grit his teeth to stop himself from growling. He wanted to act now but he couldn't risk Nathan and Bernard coming back. That would be just too much to handle, especially since he knew Bernard was carrying a gun and not afraid to use it. Senga was safe for now so Kai could afford to let them go. He would just have to bide his time and pick the right moment.

Dr B glanced up as two people entered the room. Voltaire and Boris. Dr B turned back to what he was doing. There were just a few finishing touches to be taken care of. "It's done," he announced to the two men. "All we need to do now is test it out on a demon."

"Is this toy of yours really going to be strong enough to control my grandson?" Voltaire asked stepping forward to look at one of the screens. "There is no room for error."

"If it's not strong enough then I can amplify it. First it needs to be tested though," Dr B replied.

"Then I suggest you do that quickly," Voltaire told him. "Since I am the one financing this project I need to know that it will actually work." He turned away and headed back across the lab to the door.

"I'm just waiting for the guinea pig and then I'll be right on it," Dr B assured him.

"You'd better be," Boris spoke up as Voltaire left. "Voltaire is anxious to get this project moving. We must have Kai under our command as soon as possible."

"Bernard and Nathan will be bringing in Ray Kon once they've dealt with Senga," Dr B told Boris.

_Ray!_ Kai was alarmed by this revelation.

Above them the ceiling panels started to rattle before being blown off as there was a sudden, violent, explosion. Large metal sheeting fell from the ceiling coming down on the computers and various control panels that filled the lab. Broken wires from lights sparked together and ignited, while a wave of flames and melted steel dropped down into the lab.

A figure landed in the middle of all the chaos. "Boris..."

"Kai, this is a surprise," Boris replied smoothly as Dr B headed for the door to get his new device to safety. "We didn't expect you."

Raising one hand Kai spread his fire round to block Dr B's path effectively cutting him off from his escape. "You're getting sloppy, Boris," Kai said lowly. "With this security just about anyone could walk in through the front door."

Boris gritted his teeth as he looked at Dr B. They needed that research. He had to stop Kai from interfering. "Not just anyone. You've been well trained," he told the teenager.

"Oh I remember. And I wish I didn't." Kai frowned. "But I'm not here to talk about that." There was a sharp beep followed by a distant booming sound. The building then started to rumble.

Boris turned his head with a growl. "You're quite an expensive brat," he commented.

Kai sneered. "You always told me to use everything to my advantage. Like the small amounts of explosives I found in one of your storerooms." There was another explosion this time a lot closer. "I'm taking you down, Boris. And this time you're gonna stay down!" Dr B's main computer in the lab short circuited as the fire caused a power surge and the whole thing blew up. Kai took that moment to rush forward and tackle Boris knocking the large man towards the burning machine.

"No!" Dr B exclaimed at the destruction being caused to his work while Boris put his foot back to steady his balance as he fought back against Kai. Using Boris' own momentum against him Kai managed to throw the man over his shoulder. As Boris landed on Dr B, Kai rushed forward and ripped the device from the scientist's hand.

"Give that back you rotten, little brat!" Dr B snarled trying to grab it.

Kai's response was to slam the heel of his hand into Dr B's jaw before rushing out through the door and flames as the ceiling started to cave in. The building alarm was going off now and some scientists were running around in a panic while security guards tried to figure out what was going on. Kai raced down the corridor at top speed knocking anyone who got in his way flying. Reaching a stairway he took them five at a time as he descended to the lower floors. The door at the bottom opened out into an underground car park and Kai just caught sight of his grandfather's limo making a hasty retreat. "Oh no, you don't," he snarled clipping Dranzer to his launcher. "Let it rip!" Sparks danced across the concrete as Dranzer went for the limo taking out both front tyres before going clean through the front windscreen. A loud screech echoed off the walls from the tyres as the limo skidded out of control and crashed into a wall. Kai ran towards the smoking car as the driver staggered out and made a run for it leaving Voltaire behind.

Voltaire stepped out of the vehicle with an angered growl. "Kai, you've become a serious problem."

"And you're nothing more than a thorn in my side!" Kai shot back. "You should be rotting at the bottom of that gorge back in Japan! It's what you deserve!"

"Such insolence."

Kai got right up in Voltaire's face and stared the man in the eyes. "Face it. You've lost." The whole building once again started to rumble as more explosions could be heard going off on the upper floors. Kai smirked. "Hear that? That's the sound of what's left of your little empire going up in flames." He pulled a small black remote from his pocket. "And this time you're going with it!"

"That's a bit of a kamikaze mission, wouldn't you agree?" Voltaire sneered.

Kai chuckled darkly. "Oh I have every intention of walking out of here. But can you step through flames unharmed?"

"You're rather certain of your own escape. But then you have had a bit of practice."

"No thanks to you," Kai replied and hit the button.

000

"Ah! What happened to the movie?" Tyson asked as the picture suddenly changed and a city landscape was shown with a cloud of smoke in the distance. A man's voice was rambling over the footage in Russian only adding to Tyson's confusion. "Is this another movie or something?"

Tala stood up abruptly from the desk and moved round to the TV pushing Tyson out of the way. "It's a news report."

"Where about is that, Tala?" Ray asked curiously. He'd been much more alert to the room again for a while. He'd sensed something like alarm, just like at the hospital, and then anger. And because it reminded him of the hospital Ray now had a pretty good idea what was causing it. But he didn't want to clue anyone in until he knew for sure. Kai was the first person he needed to speak to about it.

"On the other side of Moscow," Tala answered still listening to the report, "An old industrial estate. Some buildings are still in use by private companies but..." he trailed off and sat back. "Oh no..."

"Oh no?" Ray asked. "What? What is it?"

Tala glanced round at Ray. "Years ago, when we were still in Biovolt, some of those buildings were used for storage and additional projects funded by Hiwatari Enterprise."

Ray turned his attention to the TV screen. _The anger I sensed before and now this. Kai... What's going on?_

Tala looked back at the TV torn between going out to see if Kai was there and waiting to hear from him. "I'm calling him again," he decided and pulled out his phone. But it was useless. Kai's phone was still off. Ray stood up without a word and left the room going to grab his coat.

"Shit I think the building just went down!" Bryan exclaimed with his eyes fixed on the screen. It was difficult to see in the shot but there was now even more smoke and dust in the air than before.

"Fuck!" Tala cursed. "He'd better not be there!"

While all of this was going on Kenny typed away rapidly on his laptop. "I might have an idea. Just give me a few minutes!"

"What are you up to, Chief?" Ray asked as he returned to the room pulling on his coat.

"Dizzi and I might be able to track down Kai's last known position before he turned his phone off and where he is if he turns it back on."

"Great. That makes things easier," Ray commented.

Kenny nodded and concentrated on what he was doing. It took a few minutes but he soon had a result. "Got him!" he exclaimed. "Kai's phone has just come back on."

"And there's more good news," Dizzi added. "He's moving away from that building."

"Away from it?" Ray asked. "What distance? Was he there d'you think?"

"He was definitely in the area," Dizzi answered. "But it's hard to say if he was actually in the building. He's moving at a fast pace and heading this way."

"I'll try calling him again," Tala said moving away to do so.

"I'll go meet him," Ray commented heading out after studying the screen.

"Ray, wait!" Bryan called, rushing after him. "We should wait until Tala gets a hold of him. You don't know Moscow well enough. You could miss each other."

"I'm not going far," Ray replied. "I'll meet him outside. I need to speak to Kai about something. I'm staying in view of here. I just want to be out of earshot." Bryan grumbled under his breath in Russian and decided to follow Ray to keep an eye on him. Just in case.

"He's not answering," Tala said with a sigh hanging up his phone. "Probably because it's me who's calling." He glanced around the room at the others and his eyes landed on Hilary. "Why don't you try, Hilary? He might answer you."

"Okay," Hilary nodded taking out her phone and calling Kai. "What d'you want me to say?"

"Just try and find out if he's okay and tell him that we'd like him to come back," Tala replied. Hilary nodded and listened to her phone hoping Kai would pick up.

"... Hello?" Kai's voice spoke as he finally answered his phone. "Hilary?" He sounded a little breathless and even slightly pained.

"Kai, are you alright?" Hilary asked. "It sounds like you've just run a marathon."

"I'm fine," Kai answered taking a few breaths. "What's up?"

"Well, I was hoping for you to come back. You've been gone for hours," Hilary pouted, knowing it would show in her voice. "Your dinner's gotten cold."

On the other end of the phone Kai chuckled slightly. "Sorry. I'm heading back now, okay? I'll explain everything then."

"Okay, see you soon," Hilary responded brightly.

"Yeah," Kai agreed and hung up.

"Is he coming back then?" Tala asked.

"Yup," Hilary confirmed.

000

"Bryan, I said out of earshot. That includes you," Ray commented standing down the street from where they were staying waiting for any sign of Kai.

"I'm just watching your back," Bryan grumbled, reluctantly moving further away.

"It's because of them. Isn't it?"

Bryan leaned against a wall and folded his arms. "Just watching your back," he repeated.

"I'm sorry, Bryan," Ray spoke up after a moment, "About the attitude. I know you mean well. I'm just finding this all really frustrating. I shouldn't take that out on you though."

Bryan shrugged. "Don't worry about it. No skin off my nose, Ray." Ray smiled and returned to watching out for Kai. It was hard not to grow fond of the Russians once you got to know them.

000

Ten minutes passed before Kai finally made an appearance, hair ruffled and covered in dust. He was a little surprised to see Ray out with Bryan not too far away. "What are you doing out?" he asked.

"I wanted to speak to you," Ray answered taking in Kai's appearance but clearly unsurprised by it.

Kai raised an eyebrow ignoring how the movement upset a small gash he had and caused it to bleed again. "Okay, but I'm tired so I don't wanna be out here too long."

Again, Ray didn't look surprised. "At the hospital, before we met up when those men came. Tell me what happened. Because I'm sure I heard you say my name and that we had to get out of there. And I sensed a feeling of alarm."

Kai sighed and leaned against a wall. "I thought I did tell you. That weird masked kid appeared in my room and told me I was in danger. I instantly thought of you because I knew I'd have to get you out as well. Then we met up."

While Kai had spoken of the events taking place at the hospital Ray wanted certain details confirmed. "I think you projected that thought and that that's what woke me. I think I'm also able to sense your feelings. That it was **your** alarm I felt in the hospital. I'd just woken up and was confused so it wasn't mine. Something alarmed you today. And then you were angry. And then there was the news report on the TV."

Kai closed his eyes and leaned more heavily against the wall, a small sign of just how tired he was. "It's been a long, long day," he told Ray. "I'll explain everything. But I need some sleep first." He looked down at his mucky appearance, "And a chance to get cleaned up."

Ray nodded looking thoughtful. "You do that then. I need to speak to Lee."

Kai nodded. "Let's go inside. It's not safe out here at night." Ray nodded his agreement. The three teens then headed back inside and Bryan opened the door for Kai and Ray into the main room where the others were waiting anxiously.

"Kai! Where have you been?" Tyson asked.

"Are you hurt?" Kenny asked at the same time. "You've got blood on you!"

"Kai! Oh my gosh, what happened?" Hilary asked.

"Are you okay?" Max asked.

"What. The. FUCK?" Tala's voiced drowned out most of theirs.

Kai was tempted to put his hands over his ears but knew it wouldn't make much difference. "Will you all just calm down and let me breathe a minute?" he snapped. "I can't answer five questions at once!"

"Give him time and space to get some rest," Ray commented as he removed his coat. He looked directly at Lee and cocked his head in a beckoning manner. "He said he'll explain after," Ray informed the others.

"Not likely," Spencer spoke up stepping forward. "You owe us an explanation, Kai," he said folding his arms and frowning down at the younger Russian. "We've been worried sick, especially when we saw that TV report."

"It's nothing," Kai tried to brush it off.

"He'll give us one, once he's rested. He's exhausted. Would you rather him collapse?" Ray asked shooting Kai a look not to argue. Kai sent Ray back a look of silent thanks before slipping past the group and disappearing into his room. Ray went to hang up his coat with the others' before heading to his own room with Lee and began discussing something in Chinese.

Tyson frowned and looked at Bryan. "What's that all about?"

Bryan shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine," he replied.

"But you went out there with Ray. What did we miss?" Tyson persisted.

"Ray insisted on me being out of earshot," Bryan explained. "So I don't know."

Tyson moved to try listen in to what was being said between Ray and Lee, but the only words he could understand were names. "They're talking about Kai," he commented.

"Tyson, don't eavesdrop. It's bad manners," Hilary lectured him.

"He's just worried, Hilary," Max said trying to defend Tyson.

"Yeah, they're both acting weird," Tyson agreed. "Well, not so much Kai. He usually goes off on his own. But it's not normal for him to admit he's tired. And Ray's been spacing out all day."

"I'm sure they'll tell us when they're ready," Kenny commented.

"Yeah, I guess," Tyson agreed moving to sit down. There was little point listening in to a conversation he couldn't understand.

000

"I can hear some of his thoughts and sense his emotions, not in the sense of picking up vibes but literally feeling them. I don't understand this, Lee. I don't recall anything like that being mentioned about the Phoenix. Most of what I know about demons has been learned first-hand in my travels, but Kai's the first Phoenix I've ever met. Is this normal? Does it affect you? Or am I the only one?" Ray asked pacing in front of his childhood friend as he tried to understand what was going on.

"I haven't experienced anything like that, Ray," Lee replied. "But surprisingly little is known about the Phoenix. So I'm afraid I can't offer an explanation."

Ray sighed and sat down on the bed. "I was hoping you might have learned more about it from your grandfather or something. I don't get why I'm the only one affected by it, not that I'm complaining about it or anything, but why me?" Ray sighed again and looked at the ceiling. "I guess how and why don't really matter, just that it is."

"I think my grandfather said something about each Phoenix having a few unique abilities from the previous," Lee recalled. "But because Kai hadn't shown any of these it wasn't mentioned. Maybe you're the only one he's chosen to project his thoughts to willingly so far?"

Ray looked at Lee and thought about it. "I don't think he even realised it to begin with."

"You two should talk about it at some point," Lee suggested. "D'you have any idea what he was up to anyway? Was he really involved in that building coming down?"

"I asked him about it but he said he'd explain later. Before the report came on I felt his alarm at something and then his anger. Something got him really mad. If it's one of his grandfather's buildings then it really wouldn't surprise me if Kai had something to do with it," Ray answered.

"The question is will he really talk?"

"He said he would and I trust him," Ray responded.

"Okay, if you say so."

"You don't think he will?" Ray asked quietly.

Lee sighed as he looked out the window. "I'm just a little concerned is all," he admitted. "You said you felt his anger. What if that has a negative effect on you? Or if his anger gets out of control again?"

"I'm sure we can find a way to calm him down if it does, but what do you mean by a negative effect on me?" Ray asked.

"I don't know," Lee shrugged. "I'm just worried. Kai's temper was something to be feared before he became the Phoenix. And if you can now feel his rage then who's to say you won't act on it yourself and end up in danger?"

Ray looked down thoughtfully. "That hadn't ever occurred to me. But I didn't act on it today?"

"Doesn't mean you won't in future," Lee commented. Ray frowned and looked at the wall across from him. He gave a thoughtful hum in response. Lee had a point. But could Kai really affect him like that? Who could say? So little was known about the Phoenix.

"Maybe you should try and convince him to at least tell us something before he turns in. Maybe put our minds at ease a bit."

Ray looked at Lee. "And you really think that's what's best?" he asked seeking assurance. He didn't want to bug Kai at all but if it couldn't be helped...

"I just think it would be better to have more information sooner rather than later," Lee replied. "It's up to you, Ray."

"Kai doesn't like to be pressured into speaking. He likes to have his space and time to gather his thoughts. He said he would tell us and I believe him. I don't want to do anything that would break his trust in me," Ray commented looking at the floor.

"Is asking about hearing his thoughts really breaking his trust, Ray?"

"He's wanting to rest and I agreed to let him do that first. I can't just suddenly change my mind on that. I mean I made sure the others wouldn't question him until he'd rested. I can't go and ask him questions myself, especially not after all the times I've got on at Kai for being a hypocrite."

Lee leaned against the wall and folded his arms, "Alright then. Let's try a different approach. Can you sense anything from him now? What he's feeling?"

"I haven't tried before," Ray commented looking up at Lee. "I'm not sure how. I just... sorta picked it up. You know, like overhearing a conversation or something." Ray frowned thoughtfully. "Exactly like overhearing a conversation. So it'll be like straining your hearing to pick out the details, meaning I should be able to apply the same logic with my sixth sense." Ray closed his eyes and concentrated, seeking that area inside where the feelings had come from before. "I... I think I've found it," he commented with his eyes still closed in concentration. "Feels... relaxed, I think. Pretty calm..."

"Well that's a good sign," Lee responded quietly not wanting to break Ray's concentration, "If he's not mad anymore."

"I think he's asleep," Ray replied looking up again.

"Ah, okay then."

"Hey, Lee?" Ray spoke up after a silent pause. "Thanks, for hearing me out like that and the advice. There's still a lot that's confusing me but I can take it better now after getting it off my chest."

Lee smiled. "No problem, Ray. Glad I could help."

000

Hilary tapped the door to Kai's room gently before peeking in, not wanting to disturb Kai if he was asleep. Kai was out for the count lying in bed on his stomach. He wasn't wearing a shirt leaving his back in full view. He was covered in horrible bruises and several scrapes and scratches but thankfully was not disturbed by these while he slept. A piece of gauze was taped over the small wound above his eye and his bangs were still slightly messy and damp from his shower. But the thing that stood out the most, other than the bruises, was the silver chain that hung loosely around his neck looped through a single white gold ring. Hilary entered the room, closing the door quietly behind her and crossed the room to sit near Kai, watching over him in silence. She tilted her head a little to examine the ring without touching it. She'd never seen it before. She hadn't even known Kai wore a chain. Hilary gently brushed back one of Kai's bangs from his face, keeping her touch light so she wouldn't disturb him, then placed her hands in her lap to be sure she wouldn't. He seemed peaceful enough which was a relief.

The room door opened again with a gentle click as both Mariah and Cassie looked inside. "Everything okay, Hil?" Mariah asked quietly.

Hilary glanced over and nodded. "Yeah," she confirmed quietly.

The two other girls stepped inside and gently shut the door behind them. "You disappeared," Cassie spoke as she and Mariah moved across the floor and sat down carefully on the end of Kai's bed. "We got worried."

"I just wanted to check on Kai. I was worried about him. Being close to that building and all," Hilary explained.

"I don't blame you," Mariah told her. "I'd have been exactly the same if it was Ray."

"He's seemed a bit distant today, hasn't he?" Hilary commented on Ray.

The pink haired girl nodded. "Yeah, he has. But at least he hasn't been running around getting into trouble and doing god knows what." She looked at Kai. "Are you mad at him, Hilary?"

"I dunno..." Hilary replied as she focussed on her feelings. "A bit, yeah... But I don't even know what he's been doing yet."

"He's covered in bruises..." Cassie mused quietly. "You must have been really scared when he didn't come back and you saw that on the telly." She looked down. "If I had a boyfriend I know I would have been."

"I was," Hilary confirmed.

"I'm tempted to give him another bruise for making you worry like that," Mariah growled to which Cassie laughed nervously. "If Ray pulled a stunt like that he'd be in my bad books for weeks. And believe me you don't want to be in my bad books."

Cassie rolled her eyes in amusement. "Men..." she said with a shake of the head before looking away silently.

"Cassie?" Hilary asked in concern.

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seem down?"

Cassie looked back at her and smiled. "I'm fine, honest. After all I don't have a boyfriend to worry about." She suddenly seemed to realise what she'd said and looked away again quickly.

Hilary blinked. "They're not all bad. Hey, there must be someone you like?"

"Me? Nah. I'm not really girlfriend material. Too childish." She put on a brave face. "In my old school I had a bad habit of scaring all the guys away."

"Oh, come on. Don't be silly. You can tell us," Hilary prompted. "You're not in Scotland now. It's a clean slate."

Cassie smiled slightly and bit her lip. "Well... Maybe there is ONE guy I like. But he'd never see anything in me."

"What makes you say that?" Hilary asked.

"I've never given him any reason to notice me," Cassie shrugged.

"Who is it you like?" Mariah asked.

"Um... Someone you know."

"Who?" Hilary prompted again.

Cassie went bright red as she looked down. "... Tala."

"Ooh, so you like the bad boys, huh?" Hilary asked playfully before nudging her friend. "Nothing wrong with that, Cas. He's a nice guy once you get to know him. They all are. He just puts on this badass front to the world to let them know he's not someone to be taken lightly."

"You may say that but what could he ever possibly see in me? I'm like his complete opposite. I cry at happy movies. I couldn't fight my way out a wet paper bag. We've got nothing in common." She sighed. "It's just a hopeless crush."

"They say opposites attract," Hilary commented. "Know what you should do? You should spend some time with him. Get to know him. He likes to read and he doesn't mind a little quiet conversation when he does it."

"You honestly think that would work?"

"Well you'll never know if you don't try," Hilary pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm scared I'll make a fool of myself," Cassie revealed. "I'm not all that good with words."

"Quit putting yourself down," Mariah scolded her lightly.

"If you're that worried go with easy stuff. Like asking him what he's reading and what it's about. Most of all just be yourself, Cassie," Hilary put in.

Cassie opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a faint grumble as Kai suddenly shifted on the bed. Mariah gasped quietly and put a hand over her mouth to keep quiet. "He awake?" Cassie whispered urgently to Hilary since she was closest. Hilary stared at Kai worriedly. Having moved onto his side facing Hilary Kai's eyes opened slowly and he glanced around. He was barely awake and so didn't give much thought as to why there were three girls sitting on his bed. He slipped back easily into sleep.

"We should probably leave him in peace," Hilary whispered.

"Good idea," Mariah agreed quietly. "He's wiped out." She and Cassie slipped carefully off the bed and headed for the door.

"You think he might have heard me?" Cassie asked a bit worried that her secret might not be as safe as she'd first thought.

"I doubt it," Mariah replied. "It's unlikely that he'd even remember it if he had." Hilary followed them and closed the door quietly.

"Think he'll be okay, Hil?" Cassie asked. "His bruising is really bad..."

"We can only wait and see," Hilary replied.

"Yeah," Mariah nodded in agreement.

000

"Aww man, that battle was so sweet!" Tyson exclaimed as he and Max celebrated their victory while the group headed back up the stairs towards the base.

"Totally," Max agreed. "Those two guys were hopeless. We were in control from the very beginning."

Tyson laughed and held up his beyblade. "Dragoon and Draciel make an awesome team. We're gonna go all the way, right Maxie?"

Max laughed and took out his own blade clinking it together with Tyson's. "Is there any doubt?"

"Don't get too overconfident guys," Kenny spoke up. "You both know you shouldn't underestimate your opponents. Kai wouldn't be very pleased if he was here to hear you right now."

"Oh relax, Chief. He won't find out," Tyson said with a casual wave of his hand. While most of the group had gone along to the tournament to support Tyson and Max, Ian and Spencer had stayed back at base to keep an eye on Kai, who was still out for the count from the previous day.

"I wonder how Kai is doing," Hilary commented softly. "I hope he's doing better."

"I'm sure he's alright, Hilary," Tala told her as they all got inside. "He's as tough as old boots."

Hilary smiled gratefully at the comment. "You're right," she agreed.

Ian looked round from where he and Spencer were sitting on the sofa. "Welcome back, guys. Good battle. We were watching it on the TV."

"Thanks man," Tyson replied.

"Kai still asleep?" Hilary asked.

"Out for the count," Spencer confirmed. "I checked on him a while ago and he was still dead to the world."

"Well it's good that he's getting the rest," Hilary commented.

"I think he's just being lazy," Ian commented.

"Kai? Lazy?" Ray asked before laughing. "That'll be the day."

As the group all started to settle Ian stood up from the sofa. "I'm going to wake Kai," he announced, running towards the Kai's room.

"Ian, let him sleep," Hilary commented.

Ian ignored her and rushed into Kai's room. A few minutes later there was a startled yell from Kai and Ian ran out the room at one hundred miles an hour. "IAN YOU FUCKING PRAT!" Kai screamed hoarsely, appearing in the doorway dripping wet. Ian had used Kai's empty bin as a bucket and filled it with water in the en-suite, then returned to the room and thrown it over the peacefully sleeping teen. Now Kai was awake and he was NOT happy.

"Apart from being rudely woken up like that, did you sleep okay?" Hilary asked.

Kai opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he had to lean against the doorframe. The combination of being shocked awake, jumping out of bed, being hungry and sleeping so long had made him dizzy.

"Kai, are you okay?" Hilary asked in concern.

Shaking his head to clear it Kai glanced up at her once the dizziness had passed. "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Dude, what's with the chain?" Tyson asked suddenly. "Since when d'you wear jewellery?" Kai ignored the question which had Tyson frowning.

"Leave it, Tyson," Ray commented softly as he recognized the ring and tried focusing on Kai's emotions to be sure Kai was really okay.

"Yeah, leave it," Kai agreed. Having been woken so abruptly Kai seemed to be struggling to work out what was going on. He looked tired still, not to mention a bit dazed.

"Kai, come and sit down," Ray addressed him, sensing anger, confusion, anxiety and even fear, gesturing to a space on the sofa. After a slight hesitation Kai nodded and did so while Spencer went to fetch a towel for him. Knowing Kai's emotional state already, Ray didn't need to ask Kai how he was. "I'm not going to prompt you for answers right away," he commented quietly. "I'd rather you were given time and space to calm down first. Ian certainly didn't help with that stunt."

"Little punk," Kai grumbled as Ian had conveniently disappeared. Kai looked around at the others. "Did I miss your match?" he asked Tyson and Max.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Max answered. "You needed the sleep. Do you feel any better for it?"

"A bit I guess," Kai admitted and turned back to Ray. "I take it you guys are wanting answers now, huh?"

"If you're ready," Ray replied.

Kai sighed. "Well you're gonna find out sooner or later..." he mused. "After I left the tournament yesterday I went to meet some contacts I have. A group of Polish guys who are really good at getting information. Here in Moscow you can do just about anything if you know the right people. They managed to find out for me where The Avalanchers were hiding out, so I paid them a visit."

"You went after them on your own?" Kenny asked. "Kai, that was incredibly reckless. What happened?"

"They were in an old abandoned church. I confronted them and now the team has split up. We don't need to worry about Senga anymore for one thing. She won't be showing herself anytime soon."

"So either Wade is gonna pull out of the tournament or they'll need a replacement," Ray guessed. Kai nodded.

"Wait a minute," Tyson said suddenly. "You're missing things out. What happened to Senga?"

Kai thought back to the previous day. "When I cornered her, she knew I had all the cards in my hand. There also seems to have been some friction between her and Bernard. So she told me about them. Who they work for. Stuff like that. She even gave me a map to the main base, which is here in Moscow. But before she could finish..." Kai paused and frowned. "Bernard pulled out a gun and shot her."

There was a collective gasp from the younger members of the group gathered. "So he wanted to silence her for the leak," Tala stated bluntly. "And that base she gave you the map to. Was that the building that went down, Kai?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Kai nodded without hesitation. "I knew you would figure it out, Tala."

"I had my suspicions the moment the report came on," Tala informed him.

"So what happened there?" Max asked.

"After I got Senga out of the church and left her somewhere safe, I went to this base and snuck in. Boris was there along with Dr B and... Voltaire..." Kai's whole body tensed up with anger. "I lost my temper and took the whole place down."

"What happened to alarm you before the anger?" Ray asked.

Kai looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I told you last night," Ray answered, "I'm able to sense your emotions. Last night there was alarm, anger and then that news report came on about the building."

"... Oh yeah," Kai murmured. He'd forgotten because he'd been so tired. "I'll need to work on preventing that."

"So what happened?" Ray asked again.

Kai stared at the floor. "It's all a bit of a blur," he said quietly. "They'd finished making a new device to attract demons. One more powerful than the last. It's been designed with me in mind, but they were going to test it on you, Ray... Voltaire knows about my power and he's determined to get his hands on it... I panicked."

"Another one?" Ray gasped.

"More powerful?" Mariah asked dreadingly.

"Well the last one didn't affect Kai even though it had a complete hold over me," Ray commented.

"So you took it down with the base?" Lee asked Kai.

"And Voltaire knows about the Phoenix now," Bryan spoke up. "That's bad."

"So what happened to him?" Max asked.

"Give him time to answer," Hilary told Max.

"It was destroyed in the fire, along with all the data required to make another one. But I have a prototype that Senga gave me. It's in my coat pocket in my room."

"May I analyse it with Dizzi?" Kenny asked.

"Sure, that's why I kept it," Kai replied as Spencer returned with a warm towel and hung it round his shoulders. "I'll go get it," Kai said standing up slowly.

"All the data was destroyed?" Ray asked Kai hopefully, seeking confirmation just to be sure. Because of that technology he'd ended up with a cold and before that had almost been barbecued. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kai's word he just wanted to be sure he'd never find himself in that situation again.

"I destroyed the device and the lab that it was created in," Kai answered moving through to his room. He returned a moment later and handed the prototype to Kenny.

"I'll get to work with this right away," Kenny told them as he moved to quiet corner with Dizzi and the prototype.

"So what about your grandfather and Boris?" Ray asked Kai. "Were they finished this time? Or did they escape again?"

Kai sighed heavily. "I don't know. I left Boris and Dr B in the burning lab, cut off from the door. Voltaire was down in the underground car park trying to make an escape. I blew out his tyres with Dranzer and the limo crashed but he got out unscathed... We spoke for a moment and then the rest of the building exploded above us. I just made it out in time."

"I don't suppose you found out who came after you in the hospital while you were at it?" Bryan asked.

"Men sent by Boris I imagine," Kai replied. "My contacts might be able to find out more for me. I need to go see them and check up on Senga."

"So how do you know Senga isn't stringing you along?" Tyson asked Kai. "How do you know it's not all some big trap? She **did** try to kill you."

Kai looked at him. "I just know. I saved her life back there. Carried her away from Bernard and the others, removed the bullet from her thigh and seared the wound shut. She owes me now and she's smart enough to know not to stab me in the back."

"The fact that Bernard shot her at all should be enough to prove she's sincere," Kenny spoke up as he typed away on Dizzi's keys. "And the data from this so far shows that it's definitely the same technology that Kai brought back before."

"Think you'll be able to come up with something to counter its effects, Kenny?" Kai asked him.

"I'll need to fully analyse how it works," Kenny answered. "Unfortunately that may mean activating it. It might be an idea for you guys to leave for a few hours," he commented to Ray, Lee and Mariah. Kai immediately felt anxious at that suggestion. With what had happened, Moscow wasn't safe anymore. As soon as the tournament was over Kai wanted to leave.

Ray glanced at Kai sensing his anxiety and then faced Kenny again. "Don't worry about us, Chief. Do what you gotta do. Just don't let Tyson get a hold of it. I don't trust him," Ray stated crossing his arms and looking away from the world champ pointedly.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Tyson asked with a pout.

"You'd activate it somewhere weird to get me back for the tabasco sauce and shoving snow down your back, which you totally deserved by the way, and then I'd have to find something really unpleasant to do to you in return. It's best you don't get anywhere near the device in the first place, Tyson. Trust me, I could find so many gruesome, painful methods of torture," Ray finished looking over his shoulder to grin darkly at Tyson.

Tyson folded his arms behind his head. "Meh, I don't really wanna look at that thing anyway. I'll think of my own way to get revenge."

"You really don't want to do that, Tyson," Ray replied. "What you should do is drop it."

"Yeah, maybe I should. But it doesn't mean I will," Tyson replied with a smirk.

While the pair talked, Kai wandered over to the window and looked out across the city in the direction of the lab. Once again he found himself in the position of not knowing whether or not Voltaire and Boris were dead and that made Kai feel uneasy. He'd done well to keep his emotions in check while he'd been there. But in reality he had been terrified. How long would he have to keep running and fighting, living in fear every day? These thoughts only made him worse as he started to feel ill.

"Um okay, I'm gonna activate this now?" Kenny spoke up getting ready to record with Dizzi. "Are you sure about this, Ray?" he asked, but Ray was too busy arguing with Tyson about why it was Tyson's fault in the first place and what would happen next.

"Give me that," Tala stated, taking the device and activating it. The argument immediately stopped on Ray's side and a moment later on Tyson's too as he realised what had happened. "It's too bad there isn't a way to shut Tyson up as well," Tala remarked as he handed the device back to Kenny.

"Hey, watch it, Tala," Tyson commented folding his arms. "And you could have warned us you were about to..." Tyson stopped abruptly and looked past the others towards the window. "Um, Tala..." He pointed to Kai who had slowly turned back from the window and was now staring at the device in Kenny's hands.

Kai couldn't help it. The device had just caught his attention, as if it was calling out to him. He gazed at it unblinking as his eyes slowly turned red and clouded over. He'd gone into a trance without even knowing. The whole world faded out of existence around him. He just felt that luring tug and he couldn't...look...away...

"I thought it didn't affect him?" Bryan spoke up in confusion.

"Must be the exhaustion," Tala mused.

Tyson glanced over towards the fire which was starting to burn more intensely. "Uh, maybe it would be an idea to put that out," he suggested, "Just in case."

"I won't be long," Kenny told Tyson. "Are you getting all this, Dizzi?"

"Measuring responses, recording energy scans, heat sources. You name it, Chief, I've got it," Dizzi confirmed while Tyson kept a wary eye on the fire.

"Do we have enough to go on for analysis?" Kenny asked.

"Chief..." Tyson called warningly as the fire started to lick at the edge of the hearth.

"Done!" Dizzi announced. "Okay, Kenny. Switch it off." Kenny turned off the device immediately and turned his head to watch the reactions. Ray, Lee and Mariah had been fairly relaxed throughout it and were a bit disorientated but none the worse for wear it seemed.

"The fire's calming down now," Tyson said with a relieved sigh. He looked round and his eyes widened, "Kai!" Tyson rushed across the room as his team captain crashed to the floor.

"Oh no, Kai!" Hilary gasped, close behind Tyson in rushing to Kai's side.

Kai opened his eyes as Tyson pulled him up into a sitting position, blinking rapidly. "Oww," he muttered rubbing the side of his head where he'd banged it off the floor. He looked up at Tyson and Hilary. "Did I black out or something?"

"Looks that way," Hilary commented. "Are you alright?"

Kai nodded, touching his head tenderly. "Yeah, I'm fine." Moving away from Tyson he stood up slowly.

"Take it easy, bud," Tyson told him also standing up. "Maybe it would be an idea if you sat down for a bit."

"No, I'm fine," Kai insisted.

"Kai, you should really sit down a while," Hilary told him firmly.

"But I'm okay," Kai argued, "Seriously. I don't feel dizzy or anything." He shivered slightly. "I just need to grab a shirt and I'll be fine."

"Okay," Hilary agreed reluctantly. She knew how stubborn he was. "But you're to take it easy."

Kai grumbled something under his breath and headed through to his room to grab a shirt. For a moment everything was quiet, then... "IAN, YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

Spencer looked round at Ian who had reappeared a few minutes before. "Tell me you didn't."

"What?" Max asked looking at them in confusion, concerned about Kai. "What is it? What's happened?" he called to the team captain.

Taking a deep breath Kai stepped out of his room holding something behind his back. "He crossed the line," he said surprisingly calm before revealing his scarf for everyone to see. It was pink.

"Oh. My. God," Lee murmured in disbelief.

"Ian, you are so dead," Mariah commented.

"Kai's going to slaughter you," Max predicted.

"I thought you were kidding when you threatened Kai before," Ray spoke up. None of them could take their eyes off the scarf.

Tyson could just tell from looking at Kai that he was going to snap any second. _Three... Two... One..._

"Come here!" Kai shouted right on Tyson's imagined cue and launched himself over the couch towards the smaller Russian.

"Ahh!" Ian yelled legging it up the stairs to the next floor. "Leave me alone! I'm sorry!"

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!" Kai ranted. "I'll hit you so hard you'll wonder which end of the sky landed on you!"

"I can't believe Ian really did that to Kai's scarf," Mariah commented. "How did he THINK Kai would react?"

"Ian does crazy things sometimes," Bryan replied shaking his head as he stared at the scarf which Kai had left behind.

Mariah walked over and picked up the scarf. "Some bleach should fix this," she commented.

"Come here you little pint-sized midget!" Kai chased Ian back down the stairs and through to the kitchen. "Stand still so I can hit you!"

Spencer sighed. "I can see this ending badly."

Ray cupped his hands in front of his mouth. "I'm off to explore the streets!" he called out for Kai to hear.

A loud metallic rattle came from the kitchen, accompanied by Ian's loud complaints, before Kai appeared in the doorway, "What? Like hell you are, Ray!"

"Yeah, I lied," Ray stated bluntly.

Kai gave him a look that was a cross between a frown and a slight pout, clearly unimpressed. "Hn. Tala, which button do you press for the spin cycle again?"

"Kai, you are not putting Ian through a spin cycle," Tala told him.

"Why not? He could do with a clean."

"Tala! Help!" Ian's voice echoed from the kitchen.

Tala rolled his eyes and headed through to the kitchen. "No," he told Kai firmly.

Tyson blinked then blinked again. "Wait. Has he ACTUALLY put Ian IN the washing machine?" He headed towards the door. "This I gotta see."

"We're gonna restore your scarf," Mariah told Kai.

"I can do that," Kai replied. "You don't have to."

"Oh my god!" Tyson exclaimed hysterically. "Guys, come see this!" Kai had indeed managed to shove Ian into the washing machine so that only the boy's feet were sticking out. But that hadn't been enough for Kai who had then decided to spin the barrel half way and leave Ian upside down.

"Damn, Kai that is one mean job," Lee remarked in the doorway as he looked at the washing machine.

"I did tell him I'd do that if he ruined my scarf," Kai retorted. "He asked for it."

"We're gonna fix it though," Mariah pointed out.

Kai looked back at her. "You don't have to," he repeated though he was grateful for the offer.

"I don't mind," Mariah replied. "You should take it easy just now anyway."

Kai glanced at Hilary who he figured was probably a bit annoyed at him for running off after Ian to begin with. "If you're sure..." he said quietly to Mariah.

"It's no problem at all," Mariah assured him brightly.

Kai relented. "Okay. Thank you." He glanced around for a few minutes not quite knowing what to do with himself until he spotted his blades on one of the units. _Guess I could train..._ he mused to himself going over and picking up Dranzer.

Hilary walked over and took the beyblade straight out of Kai's hand before pointing at the couch. "This is confiscated and you're to sit down and rest. No arguments," she informed him.

Kai blinked in surprise. "B-but, Hilary..."

"No arguments," Hilary repeated firmly.

"I don't need to rest anymore," Kai tried to tell her. "I'm fine now."

"No. Arguments," Hilary intoned even more firmly while the others silently watched with raised eyebrows. Kai stood silently in a moment of defiance before grumbling and leaving the rest of his gear on the unit. He muttered under his breath as he sat down on the couch. "Good," Hilary commented brightly pleased that Kai was doing as he was told now.

"Great, Miss Bossy Boots is back," Tyson muttered out the corner of his mouth and Ray and Max promptly edged away from him in case Hilary, or one of the other girls, had heard and decided to punish him for it. They didn't want to be caught in the middle of something like that.

Cassie looked at the group and smiled. "Who's hungry?" she asked suddenly. "I'll whip something up for us?"

"Hey, great idea!" Tyson spoke up loudly. "I'm starving!" He had forgotten Ian who was still stuck in the washing machine unable to decide if he wanted Tala's help to get out or not. Every time Tala went to pull him out he complained but when Tala moved away he begged for help again because he was stuck.

Tala was growing more and more irritated at the time-wasting and bit out curses at Ian before snapping at him to tuck in his elbows and yanked him out of the machine by his foot whether he was ready or not. Ian shouted angrily at the red-head when his head hit the floor. "You're welcome," Tala told him, smirking darkly, and headed back to join the others amidst Ian's complaints.

"Keep it down, midget," Kai grumbled taking full advantage of the empty couch and lying across it on his back

"Hilary, Mariah? Do you girls wanna help me out? I'm sure the guys can keep an eye on Kai so he doesn't sneak off to train," Cassie said with a giggle. Hilary and Mariah both agreed and followed Cassie through to the kitchen.

"Hey, Tala," Kai called sitting up on the couch. "Come over here a minute will you?"

"D'you need something?" Tala asked as he joined Kai. Kai shook his head and leaned closer whispering something into the other boy's ear. He then pulled away and smirked. Tala stared at Kai blankly for a moment. "Shut up," he told Kai unable to believe what he'd just been told and figuring it was just Kai amusing himself out of boredom since he couldn't train.

"I'm serious," Kai replied with the smirk still present on his lips.

"Yeah right," Tala responded shaking his head.

"I swear on Dranzer's bit," Kai said raising one hand sincerely. At this, Tala lifted an eyebrow. He might not have been able to believe what Kai had told him but he couldn't discredit it now due to Kai's assurance. Dranzer meant too much. Which meant Kai wasn't shitting him. Tala didn't know what to say. He was completely speechless and any attempt to say something was just undignified stuttering. It couldn't be right. How could it? But Kai would never swear Dranzer on it unless it was true. His mind was going in circles now and still he couldn't grasp what he'd been told. Kai clapped him hard on the shoulder. "Better work out what you're gonna do about it," he suggested. "Don't take too long."

"You are kidding," Tala stated finding his voice once more. "What the fuck would I know about anything like that?"

"Hey, I managed didn't I," Kai said pointedly. "So you will too."

"I don't know, Kai. What am I supposed to do?" Tala asked.

"Well, does the idea interest you?" Kai asked choosing his words carefully so the others wouldn't work out what he was on about and save Tala the humiliation.

"I honestly don't know," Tala told him. "It's not something I've ever thought about."

"Well then, that's the first thing you've got to think about," Kai told him and lay back on the couch again. Tala hummed, glanced towards the kitchen then moved to head to his room in order to have somewhere quiet to think. Kai watched him go then relaxed back into the couch and closed his eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

Author Note: This chapter is dedicated to Okami1001, Rangerapprentice, Shiningheart of ThunderClan, justareader12345, i. miss. beyblade, and MITT. CHAN.

Thanks for all the reviews.

And THIS is NOT the last chapter. ("Yay" I hear you say? XD lol sorry, I've just eaten about 5 of those drumstick lolly things one after the other. I think I might be a little hyper from all the sugar. But they just taste soooo good. Anywho am off topic here lol) There'll be another one after it. I suspect this is the second last, but as ever we'll see what happens.

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 29

Within a few hours there was an update on the news about the destroyed building. Several victims had been identified. Among the dead were Gideon and Dr B. There was a level of disappointment amongst the Blitzkrieg Boys that Boris wasn't amongst the fatalities but also some hope that he would still be found dead. The view may have been a bit on the dark side, but Boris had made their lives hell so it was understandable.

Having seen the report Kai stood up from the couch and left the room at a stiff walk. Stepping out into the hall he placed a hand over his mouth. He felt sick. When he'd broken into the lab he'd had every intention to destroy it and didn't care who got hurt. They were all criminals in his opinion. But to now know that he had actually killed people... It brought home a harsh reality that Kai himself was still dangerous. A weapon...

Ray moved to follow Kai without a word to the others. He remembered Kai telling him about when he'd first used Black Dranzer. About the deaths he'd accidentally caused. That incident had haunted Kai for years and Ray knew this one would affect him too. On top of that he could sense that Kai was affected. He didn't need to have seen Kai leave the room to tell that much.

Taking a shaky breath Kai glanced back over his shoulder. "Ray?" he asked quietly, wondering why the other boy had followed him out. Was he worried about him? Or disgusted by him?

Ray glanced back at the door. He wouldn't ask if Kai was alright because that would be redundant. Kai would claim to be fine when Ray knew better. Should he say that everything was going to be okay? No. That was a bit on the patronising side. He looked at Kai again. "I don't hate you for what happened. The others don't either. And you shouldn't hate yourself."

Kai stared at him for a long moment until something seemed to crack. A choked sound escaped from his throat as he closed his eyes and covered his face with both hands. Leaning heavily against the wall he slid down it to the floor and sat there, his breath hissing between his teeth. Ray moved to Kai's side sitting next to him and rested a hand on the older teen's shoulder. The Russian was trembling, pulling at his bangs as he tried to stop the pathetic choked sobs that were trying to escape. And when he finally spoke his voice was quiet and unsteady. "Everything's so messed up..."

"Yeah," Ray agreed. "But there's no doubt in my mind that you did what you had to."

"Did I?" Kai asked with a voice full of dread. "Was it really the right thing?" He sighed and hung his head. "I wish we were back in your White Tiger Hills. It was so peaceful there..." Kai chuckled somewhat mirthlessly. "I think I even miss Tao..."

Ray smiled a little. "You know, you don't have to try to hide how you feel. I can sense it for one thing and I'm not gonna tell anyone for another."

"I'm fine," Kai tried.

"I can sense how you feel, Kai," Ray reminded him.

Kai grit his teeth. "I shouldn't feel anything!" he hissed.

"Why? Is it because it's human to feel anything?" Ray asked pointedly.

"I'm not human anymore."

"That doesn't matter. Demons have feelings too."

"What do you know?" Kai asked with a growl. "You're only half demon. At least you can still be considered as human. You're lucky!"

"Lucky?" Ray asked quietly as he faced the opposite wall. "Have you forgotten how much contempt I face for being a half-cast? How much weaker I am compared to full demons? That they would hunt me for sport if I wasn't under the council's protection?" Ray looked at Kai again. He took a deep breath preparing himself to say something harsh to try and get through to Kai. "You're letting them win by pretending you're a machine. By denying your feelings and following the Biovolt training you're letting Boris and your grandfather beat you."

"I don't know anything else!" Kai said in a clipped tone. "It's not like I can just flip a switch and pretend I'm someone I'm not! No matter how hard I try I will always be a Biovolt soldier, a weapon." He looked away quickly not wanting Ray to see his face. "A killer..."

"I'll tell you what you are, and not the bullshit they've drilled into you, Kai. You're one of my closest friends. You're someone I trust completely. You always help me when I'm down, Kai. Always. You say you're a killer but you've also saved my life on more than one occasion. You also saved people who were supposed to be our enemies. You think little of yourself but I really look up to you. You know what else? You're Hilary's boyfriend. And since you two started dating you've both seemed happier. Now you can say soldier and that I will agree with. And there's nothing wrong with it. But you are not a weapon. I will not stand for you to cut yourself down like that because it's not true," Ray sighed calming himself after getting worked up. "Kai, you're a much person than you give yourself credit for. I just wish I could make you see that." Ray faced the opposite wall again.

A long, drawn out silence followed as each of Ray's words slowly sank in and registered in Kai's brain. He swallowed. "You... You're one of my closest friends too..."

Ray looked at Kai and grinned. "That's good to know," he commented hoping to lighten the mood now. At least Kai seemed to be thinking about what he'd said.

Kai finally looked back at Ray, his eyes slightly bloodshot and watery. "I'm scared, Ray..." he admitted shamefully. "Scared of what might happen. Scared of the future... Voltaire is still out there, and Boris. What if..." He looked down. "What if they succeed and get what they want? What if I can't stop them?"

"They can only win if you give up, Kai. And you have people you can turn to. We'll gladly help if you'll let us. All you need to do is ask."

Kai took another moment to compose himself, clearing his mind of everything and focussing on the flow of his energy. With a sigh he looked back at Ray. "I just needed to vent. I was feeling a bit stressed."

"That's perfectly understandable. Do you feel any better?" Ray asked.

"Mm," Kai confirmed with a nod.

"Good. I'm glad."

At that moment Kai's phone started ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it. It was one of his contacts with important information that Kai had asked them to find out. He spoke quietly on the phone in Polish for a few minutes then switched to German as someone else came on. Kai thanked the caller and hung up shortly after that, sighing quietly and leaning his head back against the wall.

"Are you alright?" Ray asked him.

"Yeah I guess so," Kai replied. "That was some friends of mine. I asked them to find out a few things and they just gave me the answers. About those bit beasts and beyblades that attacked us, as well as the hospital incident."

"And?" Ray prompted curiously. He wanted to know who was behind them too.

"It's all connected to Dr B and Boris according to them," Kai explained. "The bit beasts were experiments of Dr B's which didn't work out. And it was Boris who arranged for those men to break into the hospital. They were after me all along."

"It's just as well that Blader Z person turned up when he did," Ray commented.

"Yeah..." Kai mused quietly. "But there's something...off about him. I can't put my finger on it but I know there's something."

"It's all very mysterious, showing up out of the blue with a mask and alias. I wonder if we'll see him again and if we'll ever find out who he is. Behind the mask I mean. And why does he use your strategies and moves? How did he know about the attack in the first place to help you? I dunno about off, but I can't make heads or tails of him."

"We will see him again," Kai nodded. "Call it a gut feeling if you want. But I just know it."

"Well I hope we learn more about him when that time comes because I'm really curious," Ray commented.

"You and me both."

000

Having thought long and hard about what Kai had said, Tala came to a decision and approached the girls. "Cassie, could I have a word with you?" he asked cocking his head in a beckoning fashion to indicate that it would be just between the two of them. Cassie held back a nervous squeal and nodded, hoping she wasn't blushing too badly as she moved to follow Tala. After leading Cassie away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers, Tala leaned against a wall folding his arms. "I don't have a match tomorrow, so how would you like to spend the day away from the others, with me?" he asked the girl.

Despite her best efforts Cassie couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. "I'd really like that," she chirped, shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I really would."

"Alright then," Tala nodded once. "How would you like to spend the day? I could show you sights, take you shopping and to lunch if you'd like?" he suggested, knowing it would allow for conversation between them. Something he'd need if he was going to get to know her better and vice versa.

"I'd like to go sight-seeing," Cassie agreed.

"That's what we'll do then," Tala stated as the decision was made and agreed upon.

Cassie smiled again brightly. "Great. Thanks, Tala."

Tala returned the smile, "My pleasure."

000

The entire stadium was shaking with the magnitude of the power it was housing. The large spotlights above had been destroyed and the floor had several massive cracks stretching across it. In the centre of the arena, up on the platform around the dish, the four warriors battled on, pushing back against each other with all their might, yelling at the top of their voices, trying to get every last ounce of power out of their blades.

The audience was silent in dumbstruck awe. Jazzman had almost been blown away and the judges' viewing gallery window had disintegrated long ago. Flashes of blue, red, purple and green erupted from the stadium every couple of seconds, accompanied by even more shock waves.

Then, in one last mighty explosion of power, it was over. Three of the blades slipped from the rim of the dish and went out, while the forth was lucky and managed to fall back in. For a moment, everything was still.

"It's over!" Jazzman shouted into his microphone as the crowd went wild.

Despite the rules being that if one member of the team was knocked from the stadium their partner would automatically lose, Mr Dickenson quickly made the decision and handed the victory over to the tag team who's one beyblade had survived. He knew it would be too risky to have another match, as the beybladers were all tired, their blades were badly damaged and the stadium wasn't much better.

"Please give it up for your tournament winners, Tyson and Max!" Jazzman exclaimed.

"Whoo!" Tyson cheered before dropping down to sit on the floor. "Man, that battle was the sweetest," he said breathlessly, feeling absolutely knackered.

"You got lucky," Kai panted, reaching over from where he was sitting and picking up Dranzer.

Tyson grinned. "Yeah, I think I did this time." He smiled down at Dragoon as his blade finally came to a stop in the centre of the destroyed dish.

"That was totally intense," Ray commented to the other three as he picked up Driger's blade.

"A lot of fun though," Max put in cheerfully. "We should do this again sometime," he added with a laugh.

"Yeah, somewhere with more space though," Ray stated as he looked around the building.

"I second that," Kai agreed, pushing himself back onto his feet. He looked at Dranzer in his hand. "Though, maybe it would be an idea to wait a while, before battling like that again." Kai's beyblade, like the rest of them, was badly damaged. Dranzer certainly wouldn't be spinning again anytime soon.

"The Chief is gonna totally flip out," Ray muttered as he examined his own blade.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine about it," Tyson commented. "He likes working on our blades."

Kai smirked and turned away. "Well I'm outta here before the fans start flooding down from the stands to congratulate you, Tyson." It was a well-known fact that Kai tended to make himself scarce once crowds appeared.

"On your own?" Ray asked.

"Back to our locker room," Kai answered. "You guys can come if you want." Ray glanced back to see Max and Tyson greeting the fans, Tyson in particular, and followed Kai with a shrug. "Better luck next time I guess, huh?" Kai said as the pair headed down through the tunnel towards the locker rooms. "We were so close."

"It's still a Bladebreaker victory," Ray commented optimistically despite his own disappointment. He didn't like losing, but at least he could be happy for his friends.

"Fair point," Kai nodded. They were almost at their room when they were suddenly confronted by a familiar figure. It was the masked beyblader who'd teamed up with Zeo last minute. He was standing just a couple of feet away from Kai and Ray looking at the Russian silently. "You again..." Kai said quietly with a frown.

"You were right," Ray commented to his teammate quietly, his tone caught between being surprised and impressed.

Kai nodded distractedly, stepping forward to confront the unknown boy before them. "What do you want?" he asked.

The masked boy sighed. "To talk... I haven't been completely honest with you."

"You're damn right you haven't," Kai growled. "How the hell did you know about that attack in the hospital? And why did you copy my strategy against Ray in that match?"

"I was trying to tell you without actually saying anything. It was too dangerous to do so, until now."

Kai blinked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ray looked back forth between them feeling more than a little confused. "All I'm able to make out from that is that he has something to do with you," Ray told Kai quietly, "Which really doesn't tell us much."

"I wanted to tell you sooner," the boy spoke quietly with a hint of sadness. "But it was too dangerous. I had no choice but to wait."

"For what?" Kai asked impatiently. "Just spit it out already!" Sighing again the boy looked back at them then removed his mask. Kai stopped breathing, his body going numb with shock as his eyes widened. The colour drained from his face and he had to take a step back to steady himself. _It...can't be..._

"Wyatt?" Ray exclaimed in shocked disbelief. Was he imagining it?

The boy before them swallowed nervously. "Hey guys," he greeted quietly.

Ray tried unsuccessfully to speak for a moment before asking "You're alive?" in a slightly higher pitch than normal due to his shock. How could Wyatt be here? There had been a funeral, he hadn't been to it and neither had Kai, but there had been notices. There had been visitors to the grave leaving flowers and notes all signed by classmates. There'd even been a mention of it in the obituaries. If Wyatt had faked his death, then why had the hospital gone along with it? How deep did the whole thing go? Who was behind it? Why?

Wyatt nodded. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do. But please hear me out. I've been so cut off and lonely these last few months, so please don't push me away or be angry. Please... Kai?" Wyatt gave the Russian a begging look, hoping for recognition, but Kai was still frozen in absolute shock.

Ray glanced between them. "Wyatt, everyone thought you were dead. There were announcements made and everything. There's a grave! Why? What happened?" he asked.

The boy sighed and looked at the floor. "Not all of the staff at the hospital were shall we say genuine. Some of them were moles placed there by Dr B. They decided that I had made too much progress with the cyber bit beast program for them to just let me go. So they smuggled me out of the hospital and into hiding while the moles took care of everything else at the hospital. I was taken away and treated by their top scientists in a secret lab where they managed to reverse the effects that Cyber Dranzer had on me over a period of time. They wanted to use me again as a weapon against Kai, because they knew how much my death had affected him. You guys were being watched. I know you were attacked by strange bit beasts on at least two occasions. I wanted to do something to help instead of being forced to fight you. So a few weeks ago I managed to escape. Then I heard you were here in Moscow for the tournament and I came here. But Dr B was still after me so I had to keep my identity a secret." Wyatt looked up from the floor. "Please believe me. There was nothing else I could do. The only reason I'm showing my face to you now is because I know Dr B is dead."

Ray was stunned at the news and looked at Kai. "Kai," he gasped alarmed that the older teen didn't even appear to be breathing right now and slapped his back to try to snap him out of it.

The result was immediate. A breathless cough escaped Kai's mouth as he hunched over taking several deep breaths to get air back into his empty lungs. He saw stars and his ears were ringing. He'd just completely blanked out there unable to believe his eyes that Wyatt was alive and standing right in front of him. He leaned one hand on his knee while the other covered his mouth as he coughed. After a moment he glanced sideways at Ray. "Thanks," he said in an almost whisper.

"Anytime," Ray murmured before looking at Wyatt again. "I'm sorry, Wyatt, I realize I'm being rude staring at you like this," he commented averting his gaze slightly. "I just can't believe you're actually here. Alive."

Wyatt smiled kindly. "I understand. It's a lot to take in." Once again he looked at Kai. "I am sorry. I used your attack patterns against Ray to try and get your attention. I knew I wouldn't last long in the tournament so I had to do something quick."

Finally starting to get over the initial shock, Kai stood up again and removed his hand from his mouth. Stepping forward he hesitantly reached out a hand and touched Wyatt's shoulder. Blinking when he made contact Kai finally took what he was seeing as being real. Not just a cruel hallucination. He swallowed. "It's... It's good to see you again, my friend."

Something in Wyatt's eyes lit up and he placed his own hand on Kai's outstretched arm. "And you." It was only then that Kai finally managed to crack a smile.

"This news is better than winning a tournament," Ray commented to Kai before facing Wyatt. "You just came along and snatched Tyson's thunder. He doesn't even know. I love that. This has got to be the biggest piece of news this year. Kai mentioned you'd been getting worse and the last I saw you, well, it's great that you're looking so much better."

Wyatt laughed cheerfully. "I'm just glad to be here."

"Believe me, it's good to have you back," Kai told him. "Now things can go back to the way they were, Wyatt. You still want me to help you with your training?"

Wyatt positively beamed. "You bet I do." Hearing something Ray glanced back over his shoulder and gasped before pushing Kai and Wyatt into the locker room without a word and leaned against the door to keep it shut once he'd followed them in.

"What the hell?" Kai asked quietly looking round at Ray.

"Fangirls," Ray answered simply.

"Ugh, the bane of our existence," Kai muttered and looked at Wyatt. "Don't become a world class beyblader or you'll be stalked by mobs for the rest of your life."

Wyatt laughed. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"By the way, my vote's on climbing out a window," Ray commented.

"Too predictable. They'll spot you," Kai said. "Our best bet is to stay put. They're not allowed in the locker rooms and they know that."

"Great, so we're stuck here," Ray commented with a sigh. Outside the girls could be heard chattering loudly. "This is so embarrassing," Ray complained, able to clearly make out a lot of what was being said. "D'you think the Blitzkrieg Boys could scare them away?"

Kai glanced around and spotted a fire alarm on the wall. He smirked. "I have an idea."

"Well get on with it because they're talking about marriage out there," Ray told him.

Kai nodded and moved over to the smoke alarm. But rather than doing the predictable thing and setting it off, Kai pulled the whole panel off the wall to get access to the wires. "This should be the one," he mused, pulling a wire out and connecting it to another. Within seconds the fangirls outside were screaming and quickly made a run for it.

Wyatt then peeked out through the door and was surprised to see all the hallway sprinklers on. "Kai, you're unbelievable," he said with an amused shake of his head.

"Kai, you're a genius!" Ray cheered.

"Why, thank you," Kai smirked.

"Hey, is there a fire or something?" Tyson's voice drifted in from the corridor. "Why are the sprinklers on?"

"I dunno," Max could be heard replying. "Wait, didn't Kai and Ray go down here a few minutes ago? We'd better make sure they're okay!"

"Here comes trouble," Ray commented to Kai, still amused by the whole sprinklers thing. Just thinking about how the pair would react when they saw Wyatt only added to that amusement.

"Should I be nice and put the sprinklers off?" Kai asked.

"But Kai, there's irony in leaving them on. It's raining on their parade, literally," Ray told him. "And that's too funny to miss."

Kai grinned darkly and nodded. "I like your thinking."

"Kai, Ray, are you guys okay?" Max asked as he and Tyson rushed into the locker room and before either of them could register who was there. Both of them were wet from the sprinklers.

Kai couldn't help but snigger at the state of them both and nodded, "Better than okay."

"We wondered because you guys disappeared without a word and then there were all the sprinklers on and we thought something..." Tyson trailed off awkwardly. "False alarm!" he announced brightly, taking the time to look around the room then yelled in fright or shock when he saw Wyatt and slapped both hands over his mouth, at which point Ray practically squeaked, as he tried not to laugh, before doubling over in hysterics. It was great to have already gotten over the shock and be able to enjoy the funny side of another person's reaction.

"Aaahhhh!" Max yelled, hiding behind Tyson, "Ghost!"

"I'm not a ghost," Wyatt informed them both. "It's a lot more complicated than that."

"I'll explain everything later," Kai spoke up before Tyson and Max could start bombarding them with questions.

"We've got a lot to celebrate," Ray commented brightly.

"Yeah! Party!" Max cheered before sneezing. He giggled. "Once we've changed out of these wet clothes."

Ray laughed. "Yeah, we were, um, escaping the fangirls."

"Ah, so that's the reason," Tyson mused with a nod. "That's pretty sneaky."

"It's also brilliant and Kai's a genius for thinking of it," Ray replied. "My ideas including trying to have Tala and Bryan scare them away and climbing out the window." Tyson and Max laughed while Kai retrieved his stuff from his locker. With the tournament over and done with he was keen to get back to the base. And now that Wyatt was back, Kai also wanted to get a chance to catch up with his friend. He had missed Wyatt and it was wonderful to have him back. Ray, Max and Tyson also collected their things before the group headed to meet up with Lee, Mariah, Hilary, Cassie and the Blitzkrieg Boys. They headed back to the base with Wyatt.

000

When the truth about Wyatt was explained and out of the way Tyson was eager to celebrate his and Max's victory. Mr Dickenson joined the teens to congratulate all who had participated on trying their best and to let them know how proud he was of them all. As ever, he would be taking care of the flight arrangements and he urged the youngsters to take it easy for the time being.

The plan was for them to leave Russia within a few days, the sooner the better. Voltaire and Boris were still a very real threat. These plans were foiled, however, when the next morning revealed that a few of their number were missing. Hilary, Mariah and Cassie had all vanished without a trace. Close examination revealed that the carefully set up security of the base had been tampered with, from the outside.

No one could believe it. Somebody had broken through the base security without disturbing any of them in any way. On top of that the girls were missing and the very natural conclusion was that something had happened to them in the night. But who could have done it? And why would they? The guys were far from happy at their predicament and they needed to find out the answers and get the girls back soon.

The biggest problem was trying to figure out where the girls were. Kenny and Dizzi had already tried and failed to find their current location by tracking their phones but they were all turned off.

Kai stared out the window as some of the others discussed their options, feeling his insides twist uncomfortably. Dranzer and Black Dranzer were both restless in the back of his mind, desperate to do something and yet knowing they were both powerless to help. Not until the group knew more about the situation. Even Kai's contacts were drawing blanks. Growling, Kai pressed his forehead against the glass. They needed a plan and fast.

"Who could have done this?" Max wondered aloud. "And why?"

"Whoever it is, they're going to pay for it," Bryan said, slamming one fist into his other hand. "So why are we just standing around here?"

"Because we don't know where they are?" Tyson responded, pacing and fidgeting impatiently.

"I'm a tracker!" Bryan exclaimed. "I could have found them by now! We're wasting precious time."

"Do you think you can still find the trail?" Ray asked Bryan quietly and hopefully. With the lack of answers he was at a complete loss for what to do. He should have protected Mariah. That was his responsibility as her boyfriend. How could someone just... spirit her away like that without any sort of alarm being raised until it was too late?

"I'll give it a damn good shot," Bryan replied.

"But, what if that's what they want?" Max asked. "Maybe we should wait for them to contact us with a ransom or something?"

"And what if there is no ransom?" Ray asked in return, before facing Bryan again. "Please do."

Bryan nodded and started towards the door. "Wait!" Kai said suddenly, still facing the window. Bryan paused and looked back curiously. It wasn't like Kai to just speak up like that. Not without a reason.

"Kai?" Ray asked, also turning to face him curiously.

Kai kept his back turned to them all, his eyes fixed on the slightly frosted glass in front of him. It couldn't be...could it? Then again, it would make sense. This was all part of some sick, twisted game. The ones responsible had just made their move and now it was Kai's turn. A cold, heavy knot developed in his chest. "Spencer. Get your guns. We're going to need them." Spencer nodded and left the room to retrieve them.

"Do you know where they are?" Tyson asked.

Kai nodded as he turned away from the window. "They're being kept just outside of Moscow, in an old monastery." He glanced at Tala. "Ground zero, as we called it."

"Son of a-" Tala bit out.

"So we can go rescue them then!" Tyson's voice drowned him out.

"You, Max and Kenny are staying here," Kai said firmly.

"WHAT?" Tyson exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

"Sounded pretty serious to me," Lee commented. Ray nodded with sound of agreement in his throat.

"What about them?" Tyson asked Kai, gesturing to Ray and Lee.

"No way am I standing by when my little sister is in danger," Lee pointed out savagely.

"He didn't mean anything by it, Lee. Calm down," Ray told him quietly.

"How can I calm down when my sister's missing!" Lee snapped.

"I know, Lee, but we're going to get her back," Ray replied.

Kai nodded. "You're staying here, Tyson. End of story. It's too dangerous."

"But they're my friends too," Tyson protested.

"End of story means this conversation is over," Ray told Tyson. "No offence, but you'll only be in the way. That's the complete opposite of help."

"And what makes it any different for you to be there?" Tyson demanded.

"Mariah is my girlfriend, Tyson. That means it's my responsibility to protect her. That's what," Ray answered. "Now just drop it and do as you're told because you're wasting time."

"Agreed," Kai nodded. He looked to Ray and Lee. "I know you two would both go through the fires of hell for Mariah. But just let me warn you, anything could happen where we're going. That place..." Kai suppressed a shudder. "It's evil."

"That's just more reason to get them out of there as soon as possible," Lee commented.

"Mm," Kai agreed. "Let's get ready and go."

"Right," Ray and Lee agreed in unison with a nod while Tyson grumbled about the unfairness of it all.

000

The room was dank and cold, wide, but only about fifteen feet deep. Rough, grey brick walls leading up to a low ceiling. A single smashed light illuminated the space only and seemed to intensify the dead atmosphere. Water dripped out a leaky pipe up on the ceiling, forming a small pool on the concrete floor. A faint stench hung in the stale air from a dead rat that lay under an old desk. Muck and grime caked the floor and the heavy metal door was rusting but still solid. All in all, it was a miserable place.

Hilary sniffed and rubbed her hands up her arms, trying to generate some heat. Her wrists were bruised and knees scraped from where she'd been roughly handled as she and the other girls were kidnapped from the base and taken away. Her shaking fingers reached up to tenderly brush against the horrible bruise forming on her left cheekbone. Tears welled up in her eyes. She wanted Kai.

Cassie and Mariah were in no better shape. Cassie had a cut by one of her eyebrows and Mariah's bottom lip was burst and swollen. She'd also lost her bandana at some point, leaving her hair to fall down round her shoulders. They were all filthy after being thrown on the floor.

Any attempt at trying to escape had failed miserably. The men had put black bags over their heads as soon as they'd been taken out of the base, leaving the girls with absolutely no idea where they were. Hilary didn't even know how they'd got into the base to begin with. But when she, Cassie and Mariah had been held at gun point, they knew better than to make any noise or attempt to alert the boys.

It seemed like a hopeless situation. Hilary wanted to cry, but she was trying to be strong. She had to have faith that Kai and the others would find them. There was nothing else she could do...

"What are we going to do?" Cassie whispered.

Hilary took a breath. "We're going to stay positive," she replied, somehow managing to keep her voice steady. "We'll get out of this."

"How?" Cassie asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Hilary clasped her hands together in front of her, "Because I know Kai, and Ray and Tala. They won't rest until they've found us. By kidnapping us, these men have declared war and I know our boys will bring it to them. They'll find us."

"Lee's going to pitch a fit too," Mariah commented as Cassie seemed to cheer up a little. "Those guys are going to be so mad it'll be scary."

Hilary nodded. "Something tells me we'll hear them before we see them." She glanced around and shivered. "I'll feel better as soon as we're out of this room... There's just something about it that feels very wrong."

"You mean besides the obvious lack of hygiene?" Mariah asked. "It's disgusting in here. Eww and what's that smell?"

"And what's that mark on the floor there?" Cassie wondered, gesturing to a dark stain.

Hilary looked at the floor and felt a shiver run down her spine. The mark looked like something had been splattered a long time ago, having faded into the concrete. "Oil, maybe?"

"What do you think they want with us?" Cassie asked.

"I wish I knew," Hilary said with a sigh. "But we don't even know who's responsible. Though I bet I could make a guess."

"Oh?" Cassie prompted.

Hilary folded her arms against the cold again. "Voltaire..."

"What a creep," Mariah muttered darkly.

"I wish there was something I could do," Hilary mused quietly, "Some way of helping. I don't have a bit beast or anything. Nor am I strong. To be used like bait is horrible and I'm putting Kai in danger by being so weak." A tear finally rolled down her face and she gripped her arms tightly.

"That's not true, Hilary. You're not weak," Mariah responded firmly. "Let's all just calm down and put our heads together."

Hilary took a breath and nodded. "Okay."

000

Spencer's truck slowed to a stop under the cover of some trees and the group climbed out. Up ahead was the monastery, surrounded by a high stone wall. A crow cawed from its perch on the top of the wall and took off, flying towards the main building and disappearing behind one of the large domes. "It's like a ghost town," Bryan murmured, getting a bag out and throwing it over one shoulder.

Kai swallowed. "It hasn't changed," he murmured, feeling his nerves start to creep in on him. He fought the urge to bolt and held his ground with a deep breath.

Tala placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "I'll understand if you-"

"I have to," Kai interrupted. "I know Hilary and the others are in there. I can feel it."

Tala sighed and removed his hand. "Okay. Just don't freeze up on us in there, alright? If you do, I might have to shoot you."

Kai managed a small smirk. "You'd love that."

"Partly," Tala agreed, before looking at Ray and Lee. "You two ready?"

"More than ready," Lee confirmed with a determined nod while Ray quietly watched Kai's behaviour.

"Okay then," Tala said, taking a gun Spencer offered him. "Let's try to be in and out as quickly as possible. And stay together unless I say otherwise. Ian, keep your eye open for any vantage points you can get to."

Ian nodded, loading his rifle, "Got it."

Spencer then held a gun out to Kai. Kai stared at it for a moment, then accepted it and shoved it through his belt.

"Are you alright, Kai?" Ray asked quietly in concern.

Kai glanced at him sideways. It was a moment before he found his voice to reply. "This is where **it** happened," he replied quietly, before moving away as Tala signalled for them to go. Lee followed the others while Ray paused briefly to look at the building. An ominous silence hung about the air, an oppressive feeling weighing down on them all. Kai hadn't been kidding when he described it as being evil. If the girls were here then there was no time to lose. Ray quickly followed the group.

The rescue party moved in quickly but carefully. Finding a weakness in the boundary wall, Ian climbed up and lay across the top. After a few minutes of making sure the coast was clear he waved for the others to follow and one by one they dropped down into the compound. From there they made their way silently across the courtyard, taking cover by small out-buildings as they got nearer to the main monastery building.

000

It was eerily quiet without a soul in sight. But Tala and the others knew better than to think the place was empty. There would no doubt be plenty of guards inside. So they crept in silently through a hatch that took them straight to the basement. As they made their way along a dark corridor Kai was suddenly kicked from behind violently. Kai grunted in pain and caught himself, spinning round and pulling out his gun, he turned to face his attacker. Without a moment's hesitation Ray moved in, heedless of the gun, aiming his fist at Kai's face.

"What th- Ray!" Throwing the gun aside, Kai caught Ray's fist and pushed him back while the others looked on, bewildered. Ray pushed back at Kai for a moment before suddenly pulling away and shifting to throw Kai over his hip. To prevent resistance he slammed his free hand into Kai's ribs before using it to help send Kai over. Kai winced as he landed on the floor and his ribs throbbed. He glanced at Tala. "Get going!" he ordered.

Tala hesitated briefly before nodding and heading off to find the girls, beckoning the others to follow. He was certain Kai could handle Ray and it made no sense to waste time. Bryan and Spencer followed, but Lee didn't budge. He looked stunned and didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings at all.

Ray, meanwhile, hadn't relented in his attack and moved to bring his foot down on Kai. His tactics were brutal, especially for someone who would normally avoid hurting a friend. Kai growled and grabbed Ray's ankle. He knew what was happening, the device. There had to be one nearby. It was the only explanation. "That's enough, Ray," he said loudly as his eyes turned red. For the briefest second Ray's pupils widened before slitting and he lurched forward to punch Kai with a snarl as his ankle was caught. Kai caught Ray's gown collar instead of trying to block the punch and pulled Ray closer. The two made eye contact. "Don't let them turn you into a puppet!" A pulse of energy passed through Kai into Ray and the Phoenix growled as blood ran down from his mouth.

A look of recognition passed over Ray's face as he snapped out of it before being replaced with utter horror and he paled. "K-Kai? W- I'm so sorry!" Ray gasped trying to pull back.

Kai let him go and rested his head back on the ground. He'd been winded by one of Ray's attacks but he was more worried about the pain in his ribs. "It's okay," he breathed. "Welcome back."

"It's not okay. I hurt you. Why didn't you hit me back?" Ray asked before wincing slightly. Was he really being that loud? And why could he see better than before? It wasn't any brighter. Maybe his eyes had simply adjusted while he was under... Ray shuddered at that train of thought, feeling rotten at what he'd just done. He couldn't even remember it. What was to say it wouldn't happen again? He was dimly aware that the musty smell of the building seemed stronger, but that didn't matter compared to how he felt. Besides the guilt there was something else. Something was different.

Kai's eyes returned to their normal colour and he slowly sat up. "Because I didn't want to," he answered. Glancing around he located his gun, moving carefully to retrieve it.

Ray frowned as he watched Kai, realizing he hadn't been any louder than normal. His hearing was picking things up more clearly. The rustle of fabric when Kai moved told him as much. "What's going on?" Ray gasped before he could stop himself. Was he still under control? Was this another part of it that he simply didn't notice before because he was never aware? Kai looked round at him in confusion. "What if I lose control again?" Ray asked, not seeming to notice Kai's reaction. "Something's different. This isn't normal." Looking around he noticed the Blitzkrieg Boys were gone and Lee was in a trance, which did nothing for Ray's sense of security. If Lee was under, why wasn't he? And why did he feel like something had changed inside? "It doesn't make any sense!"

Standing up, Kai grabbed Lee's arm and forced him to start walking. "We need to keep moving. It's dangerous to stay put too long. We're already being watched." Ray followed before pausing and looking down. He then tried to quieten his footsteps despite the fact that they were already being watched. Now and then he would start at some distant sound that only he could hear. Was he imagining those sounds? The slight freak out about the changes was causing Ray to worry about his sanity too.

000

"Watch out!" Kai shouted suddenly, pushing Ray back and dragging Lee around a corner. A second later there was a gunshot and a bullet embedded itself in the wall the boys had just been passing. Kai cursed and peered back round the corner but had to pull back again quickly as there was another shot. He bit his tongue to stop himself from panicking. Where were Tala and the others?

"How many?" Ray whispered. "Could you tell?"

"I only saw the glint from one, directly ahead," Kai answered. "But, unless things have changed in the last two years, there will be a second. A shadow." He frowned. "They must've let Tala and the others past. It's me they want."

"I may have a plan," Ray told Kai as he took out his beyblade and launcher, "Turbo charge. It should prove a distraction at the very least."

Kai nodded. "Just be careful. They might try to turn Driger against you." It was because of that thought that Kai hadn't tried to use Dranzer.

"Just be ready to take any opening you see," Ray responded as he readied his blade and launched it. A moment later the blade vanished from sight as Ray increased the speed and sent it round the corner. He closed his eyes and listened intently for any noise that would give away their attackers.

Kai nodded and took a quiet breath, readying his gun. _Focus. Don't screw up._

Along with the boost of speed, Ray sent some power to his blade, causing it to damage the floor below, and listened for the reactions of their opponents before sending his blade straight at them. The heightened senses may have shocked and confused him, but Ray figured he might as well make use of them.

"Where?" Kai asked, wanting to know if he could get a clear shot at the enemy.

"Near the wall on our side," Ray answered. "Sounds like you're right about there being two of them."

Kai took a breath and closed his eyes. "Don't look," he mumbled to himself, before raising his gun and taking a shot in the direction Ray had indicated. There was a distant cry of pain, and Kai's eyes shot open. Had he actually hit them?

Ray opened his eyes and moved to peer round the corner, staying low, before ducking back. "You got him!" he stated, impressed. Having seen the exact position of the other person Ray had Driger attack him before bringing the blade back towards himself and picking it up as it rounded the corner.

Kai stared at the gun in his hand for a moment before shaking himself out of his trance. "You get the other one?" he asked.

"I hit him, I know that much," Ray answered before shifting to take another peek in order to find out if they'd disabled the competition enough to leave cover.

A moment passed and nothing happened, so Kai ventured out carefully. Crouching on the floor to make himself a smaller target, he glanced around. When nothing happened once again, he motioned for Ray and Lee to follow him with one hand. They had to find Tala and the others and regroup. While it may have seemed good that they'd only been attacked by two men so far, the lack of resistance worried Kai. No doubt, they were being led right into a trap. But they had to keep moving. The girls were counting on them.

"If this is happening to Lee then Mariah must be the same," Ray whispered as he guided Lee to follow. "But what I don't get is why it's not affecting me the same way. I can still feel it but it's just..." Ray trailed off uncertainly. He couldn't describe it. "Different."

"We'll figure it out," Kai assured him. "Until then, let's get going."

"That's not all..."

"Oh?"

"It's weird but... my senses seem sharper," Ray told Kai. He wondered if he should mention that he felt different too, but there was no way he could describe it so Ray left that part out. "Everything sounds so much louder and the place stinks worse than when we first came in here. Maybe I'm just imagining it..."

Kai frowned. "When did this happen?"

"I... I dunno... I noticed it when... when I came back to myself," Ray explained, clearly troubled by the guilt. "Kai... what did I do? I don't really remember it."

Kai glanced briefly at his hand, before balling it into a fist and looking at Ray. "You just kinda lost it, without warning. You attacked me from behind. And you were ruthless. Thankfully I managed to stop you before it got serious."

"I really am sorry about that," Ray told Kai before frowning and looking at Lee who was still completely out of it and back to Kai again. "So how did you stop me?" Maybe that would explain why he wasn't spaced out while one of those demon disabling devices was about.

Kai lifted his hand. "I had a hold of you and I just let some of my energy pulse out. I'd gotten a reaction from you briefly before so I was trying to snap you out of it."

"So maybe your energy is protecting me from the device's hold right now," Ray mused thoughtfully.

"It's possible," Kai shrugged as they headed on further, looking for the others.

000

"I don't like this," Tala muttered to Bryan and Spencer. "This has been too easy to get this far."

"We shouldn't have left Kai behind either," Spencer added, "Even if he told us to go."

"True, but hanging about is a waste of time," Tala responded. "Who knows how long it's going to take him to get Ray under control. We need to just find the girls as soon as possible and get the hell out of here."

"Then what are you standing around for?" Kai asked quietly, appearing with Ray and Lee. "I thought you'd be much further ahead than this."

"Kai," Tala acknowledged with some relief seeping through as he turned to face the younger teen. "We heard a few of gunshots, are you okay?"

Kai's gaze wavered slightly, before he swallowed. "We are," he answered. "But I can't say the same for the two that attacked us."

"It was self-defence," Ray pointed out quietly.

"I know, but..." Kai met Tala's eyes, "... here?"

"Try not to think about it," Tala advised him. It was too late to turn back now. There also wasn't much point in hanging about, especially now that they'd regrouped. "Is he still not out of it?" Tala asked, looking at Lee. "This is just fucking great," he commented as he shook his head. They were on a rescue mission against people who were trained killers while one member of their group was practically a zombie, one had completely wigged out and one was fighting the demons of his past. To top it all off, leaving anyone behind again was completely out of the question. Of all the places it could have been, why did it have to be here? "Let's just move."

Kai nodded, feeling Black Dranzer beginning to stir in his mind. Taking a breath to calm himself he moved forward. His shaking hands had suddenly become still. _Control your emotions... This isn't the time to let them get in the way..._ The first kill had bothered him because he'd still had some innocence left. But now that that was gone and he was over the initial shock Kai felt nothing. The change was alarming and he could only wonder if it was because of Black Dranzer, or the fact that he was the Phoenix himself. Either way, to save Hilary and the others, Kai wouldn't hesitate next time.

"I heard something," Ray suddenly whispered to Kai.

"Where?" Kai asked quietly.

"Up ahead," Ray answered. "It's coming closer. And fast."

"Then perhaps they're about to spring their trap," Tala commented quietly as he listened for something himself. "It's painfully obvious they have one." The corridor seemed silent to him, apart from their own breathing and voices. Tala looked at Kai questioningly. "Do you hear anything?" Kai shook his head. He couldn't hear what was coming either. But that didn't mean Ray was wrong.

"I don't hear anything," Bryan commented, "Except for us. Are you sure?"

Ray nodded, "Footsteps, a lot of them. They've slowed down and are moving more quietly now, but they're definitely there." Ray suddenly gasped as a muffled voice carried down the corridor.

"I heard that," Tala commented raising his gun ready for an ambush.

"I think it's one of the girls," Ray whispered, sounding confused. Why would there be a rush that slowed just before what sounded like a complaint from a feminine voice? Had one of the girls escaped or something? That couldn't be it. Mariah was probably under the influence of the device, like her brother, and there was no way Hilary and Cassie would leave her like that. So what was going on? The footsteps were coming closer again. Kai felt like his heart was in his mouth and waited patiently. He was like a coiled spring, ready to leap into action at any second. Within a few moments it was possible for the others to also hear the footsteps and a few more before they were confronted by the owners. Several armed men came into view with the three girls held at gun point. Mariah was completely out of it, Hilary was struggling and Cassie looked terrified. All three were injured. "How could you!" Ray gasped starting forward a little but was pushed back by Bryan.

"Careful you don't provoke them," the Russian cautioned Ray. Ray nodded quietly in acceptance.

"We'll assume you have some demands," Tala addressed the men deceptively calm, his expression and tone devoid of all emotion.

"Exchange," one of the men said in a heavily accented voice. Keeping a hold of Hilary with one hand, he raised the other to point, "Him for them."

"Well isn't that generous," Bryan sneered.

"What? So you can try and brainwash him?" Ray snarled before finding himself pushed back by Bryan again.

"We'll handle this," Bryan told him.

"Either way you'd be holding something we want," Tala commented, quietly surveying their surroundings to assess just how much trouble they were in.

"They've got us surrounded," Kai said quietly, lowering his gun. "There's no other way..."

"There has to be," Ray commented, looking at Kai.

Kai looked across the large room towards the girls and met Hilary's gaze. She had tears in her eyes and shook her head slightly. Kai knew she didn't want him to agree to the man's terms, but what other choice did he have? Kai knew he was dealing with killers. They wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet through Hilary's head if he even looked like he was going to refuse.

Making his decision, Kai reached out and forced Bryan's gun down. "Let them all get out safely and I won't give you any trouble," he told the other men, dropping his gun.

"Kai, no!" Ray gasped. "There has to be another way! We can't just leave you behind. If it was any one of us, instead of you, would you walk away? No. You'd do everything in your power to help us, so don't ask us to leave you."

"They've got them at gun point, Ray," Kai told him hopelessly. "There's nothing else we can do." He looked at Tala for a long moment then stepped away from the group. Going half way, he stopped. "Let them go," he told the men. "...and I'm yours."

"Be quiet, Ray," Tala snapped as Ray once again began to protest against Kai's decision. Tala didn't like it any more than Ray did, but if they got the girls to safety without a fuss then they could come back for Kai. They'd have to play the part of being defeated first, or they'd be found out. This was the only thing being trained to be ruthless was good for. "You get your girlfriend and two friends back, it's a rather small price to pay," Tala told Ray coldly, knowing Kai would be able to tell it was merely an act to prevent the situation from escalating.

Hearing Tala's words, Kai nodded. "Three lives for one weapon. It's a fair enough exchange."

There was a dark chuckle from the shadows that sent tingles running down Kai's spine. "Well done, young Kai. It looks like you've finally come to accept what you are." Boris emerged from the shadows to the right, his red goggles glinting menacingly. "You are the property of Biovolt. Nothing will ever change that."

Kai kept his gaze on the ground. "Just let them go. Once they're free, you'll have my full co-operation."

Boris sneered, "Very well. Consider it your final act of honour." Boris then snapped his fingers and the men released the girls. Hesitating for a few seconds from fear, Cassie reached out and took Mariah's hand, slowly leading the girl across the floor towards the others. Kai looked up at Hilary.

Hilary approached Kai as soon as she was able. "Kai, please don't do this," she begged in a near whisper.

Kai tried to smile but found that he couldn't. Reaching out, his fingertips brushed Hilary's. "Go. Please."

"This isn't right," Hilary told him tearfully.

Kai's eyes saddened and he broke eye contact. "Forgive me." Moving quickly, he grabbed Hilary's wrist and pulled her forward, forcing her to stumble past him with the momentum. Kai released her wrist and refused to look back at her. "Go." Hilary looked at Kai then headed over to the others, not even trying to stop the tears that flowed from her eyes.

The clicking sound of a gun being cocked caught Kai's attention instantly and he looked round just in time to see Boris raising a gun. But it wasn't pointed at him. "Hilary, NO!" Kai shouted spinning round and rushing after the girl, grabbing her to shield her as Boris went to pull the trigger. But the noise that followed wasn't a gunshot. Boris yelled in pain and stumbled back as a large dog suddenly appeared from the dark and sank its teeth into his arm.

Taking advantage of the resulting confusion, Tala grabbed both Hilary and Kai, pushing them both towards a wall where Ray, Lee, Mariah and Cassie were and then put himself between them and the men along with Bryan and Spencer. They were still surrounded, but now they had both Kai and the girls with them. The next problem was getting out.

"That's Czar!" Bryan gasped suddenly glad to see the dog for once. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

"I have no idea," Spencer replied, as they all watched the dog tear away at Boris.

Boris snarled and hit Czar in the side of the head, managing to knock him off. Czar skidded back and snarled then went in to attack again. A loud bang cut through the air. Czar squealed and fell to the floor.

"No!" Kai shouted eyes wide in horror.

"Czar!" Hilary cried out as several guns were suddenly raised once more.

The fallen husky whined quietly as his front left paw twitched. The bullet had hit him in the shoulder and his fur was already turning dark with blood. Hearing the whine, Kai broke away from the group and rushed to Czar, dropping down to his knees to see if there was anything he could do.

"Fucking dog!" Boris snarled, holding his injured arm.

Czar whined again and Kai gently stroked his head. "Shh," he whispered voice shaking, "Easy boy." Forgetting about what was going on around him Kai pulled off his scarf and used it to bandage Czar, in hopes of at least slowing down the bleeding. Once he'd done that, his hands fell away from the dog.

For a moment everything was still. Boris frowned as he watched his former student in front of him, sensing a sudden change in demeanour. His eyes widened when Kai slowly raised his head, fixing Boris with a blood red stare. There was a sudden explosion of power, rushing out in all directions, forcing everyone back. A thunderous roar shook the whole building and the shadows crept in as a large bird appeared from Kai's pocket. Black Dranzer. Being so close to the wall, Ray and the others were knocked into it by the force of Kai's power.

"This isn't going to end well," Bryan muttered.

Nearby, something metallic broke and parts of it clattered along the ground out of view. "Hey, what's..." Lee began as he looked around, before noticing his sister held protectively in Ray's arms. "Mariah!" he gasped, immediately enraged at her injury. He quickly realised he'd been under a trance and that the others must have moved him. "Which of those bastards did this to you?"

"Don't even try anything," Tala growled at him. "We've got enough to worry about right now."

Dust fell from the ceiling as Black Dranzer sent out more shockwaves. A tall stone pillar was quickly turned into rubble as the dark Phoenix's wing crashed through it. Black Dranzer hadn't only rushed out, but he'd also taken on a solid form.

"Shoot him!" Boris yelled at his men, pointing at Kai. "Shoot him now!" The men moved to obey, only to have their guns snatched away from them by the sheer force of Black Dranzer's power. A possessed sneer appeared on Kai's lips.

Ray gently pushed Mariah to Lee for him to watch over her then ducked past the Blitzkrieg Boys to rush over to Kai. He had to get Kai to calm down and get rid of Black Dranzer before it was too late. The dark phoenix was a problem just with its hold over Kai, but there was no telling how bad it would be when it had physical form. "Kai! Kai, come on, let's just take Czar and get out of here," he urged, catching the Russian's shoulder.

**_Leave me,_** a voice rumbled in Ray's head. Only it wasn't Kai's voice. Not even his double demon one. This was deeper and far more menacing

"You fools!" Boris shouted at his men, stumbling through the energy waves to grab his gun which had got caught by a piece of rubble and had not been blown away. Getting a hold of it Boris raised his arm and fired. The bullet hit Kai in the side and Black Dranzer bellowed furiously. The air around them suddenly turned hot causing everyone's eyes to sting. Kai stood despite his injury turning to face Boris. He let out an animalistic snarl. The whites of his eyes turned black. Boris chuckled. "Look at you, a mindless animal. This is what you were raised for. You are a weapon! You always will be!"

"Kai!" Ray gasped, catching the Russian's shoulder once again, alarmed by his injury. He was barely even aware of Bryan returning fire at Boris. He just needed Kai to snap out of it so they could get both Kai and Czar seen to. The girls could do with a little patching up too.

Black and red eyes fixed themselves on Ray's face as Kai let out a hiss. A sudden rush of images invaded Ray's mind. It was dark and cold. Dranzer was lying on the ground, wrapped tightly in some kind of energy that he couldn't escape from. He cried out helplessly, begging for someone to hear him, as a tear ran down from one of his blue eyes and landed on the ground under him. The usually proud, mighty Phoenix seemed tired and weak. Even his feathers didn't have their usual shine to them. He looked at Ray and crooned quietly before disappearing as Black Dranzer roared again. Kai shrugged off Ray's hand, breaking the connection, and went straight for Boris.

Ray lunged forward, snatching Kai's wrist and tried to haul him back, "Kai! Stop it! Not like this! This isn't the way! You can't let Black Dranzer do that! What about Dranzer, Kai? Help him!"

**_He needs to die!_** Black Dranzer's voice boomed in Ray's skull. **_That man is the source of all our pain! He must not be allowed to escape!_** Kai snatched his arm from Ray's grasp and Black Dranzer screeched at the Chinese teen. Ray gasped as there was a flash of light from his own blade and then Driger stood before him, defensively, snarling angrily at Black Dranzer.


	30. Chapter 30

Author Note: Dedications this time around go to Rangerapprentice, Okami1001, i. miss. beyblade, Shiningheart of ThunderClan and MITT. CHAN

Dragon: Well, this is it. The final part of Cold Competition.

Phoenix: Thanks for sticking with us. Hope you enjoyed it as much as we did writing it.

Dragon: Please bear in mind that while we do accept anonymous reviews, we cannot reply to them. You will need to be signed in if you have questions that you want answered.

There is a sequel and it's called Between Two Realms.

Thanks again and we hope you enjoyed the ride.

Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Competition<strong>

Chapter 30

The Black Phoenix hissed and whacked Driger in the face with one wing as a warning then turned to look for Boris. He let out a furious roar when he saw that the man had disappeared. Black Dranzer's warning had only angered Driger further and the snarling and roaring drowned out Ray's voice as he continued to try get through to Kai. They had to leave and get Kai and Czar treated. And Kai had to reel in Black Dranzer for his own sake as well as Dranzer's.

Hilary couldn't help but cry at the scene she was witnessing. What was wrong with Kai? He hadn't said anything at all to Ray's pleas and it was clear that Ray was distressed, so why was Kai so closed off? Had Black Dranzer really taken such a hold of him that he wasn't really with them anymore? "Kai!" Hilary called out. Hilary suddenly gasped as she remembered something.

_"They say this one protects against negative energies."_

_"Negative energy huh? Does it work?"_

_"You wanna hold on to it for a while and try for yourself?"_

_"You don't mind?"_

_"I don't mind at all."_

_"Thanks. I'll let you know if it works."_

Hilary took out the dark jewel. Kai had returned it to her some time ago now, but she'd never put it back with the others. She'd always just held on to it. It kinda made her think of Kai since he'd borrowed it. Not knowing what else to do and in desperation, Hilary threw the polished jewel at Black Dranzer. "Stop it!" she cried out.

The obsidian piece spun through the air and collided with Black Dranzer, hitting him in the back. He growled as he felt it make contact then his eyes widened. Beams of energy burst out in waves as Hilary's jewel lit up and disappeared beneath the black feathers. Black Dranzer screamed and took to the air, crashing into another pillar and demolishing it, before falling to the ground. Writhing in pain, more shockwaves pulsed out and shook the whole building. Kai choked and stumbled forward, holding his head tightly and gritting his teeth. He dropped to his knees and let out a strangled cry. Then everything went still. Black Dranzer's body slowly relaxed and soon only his deep breathing could be heard as he recovered from the sudden, painful attack of the obsidian jewel. Raising his head he turned it and looked at Hilary.

Hilary covered her mouth with a gasp. She hadn't known what she expected to happen, but whatever it was, it certainly wasn't that. And now the dark phoenix was looking at her and she wasn't sure what was going to happen next, or what she should do. **_Girl..._** a rumbling voice echoed. **_Come here._** Hilary gasped again and headed forward shakily, unsure if she should or not. If anything went wrong she didn't have any way to defend herself.

"Hilary, don't," Bryan hissed through his teeth, keeping a wary eye on Black Dranzer.

The bit beast ignored him and watched Hilary intensely. **_What is your name? And what is Kai to you?_**

"My name is Hilary Tatibana and Kai is my boyfriend," Hilary answered with far more confidence than she felt.

Black Dranzer let out a quiet snort. **_I represent everything that is dark inside of him. Every emotion. Every traumatising memory he has. I have been the voice in the back of his head, encouraging him to go through with every action that he has later come to regret. Just how far are you willing to go to help him? Are you really prepared to risk your own safety for someone like that? Someone unstable, who can show no remorse?_** His black eyes seemed to stare right into Hilary's very soul. **_Someone who has already been touched by the curse of a black bit beast..._**

"Of course I'm prepared!" Hilary responded determinedly, finding her courage again. "You might represent the darkness in him but that's not all there is to Kai! He's a good person. I KNOW he is. And you're wrong! If he regrets what you encourage then he CAN show remorse! And he does. Nothing you could ever say will change how I feel about him. I'd do anything for Kai, because he's worth it. He's better than Boris thinks. He's better than he thinks. And he's better than you seem to think too. Because you're not all that he's about," Hilary told the dark phoenix. If he wanted to know how she felt then she figured she might as well give him a piece of her mind too. She wanted to protect Kai somehow, because he did the same for her, but words were her only weapon.

This time, Black Dranzer chuckled. **_He really has surrounded himself with strange people. But you... You are the most...difficult for me to understand._** The temperature in the air began to drop back to normal again. **_Do what you wish, girl. But know this. By bonding with him, you are now bonded to me as well. You are his last safety line before falling into my darkness. And if that happens, then I too will disappear. He needs me just as much as I need him. So accept me._**

"Well then you shouldn't push him so much!" Hilary lectured.

**_It's difficult. Sometimes I can't help myself._**

"You should learn to control that," Hilary commented, looking over to Kai worriedly.

Black Dranzer followed her gaze. **_I can return some energy so the wound will heal. But you must remove the bullet first._**

Hilary nodded and went to Kai's side, "Kai!" Kai by this point had dropped down onto his side and was lying on the floor panting. One hand was fumbling at the wound, searching for the bullet. Fighting through the sudden exhaustion was like trying to walk through glue, but a voice in Kai's head was telling him not to give up. A weak voice. Dranzer.

"We need to get the bullet out," Hilary commented. "How can we do that? I don't have anything to use."

"Not here..." Kai replied weakly, yet his voice was still surprisingly strong for someone who'd been shot. "The base. But where's Boris? ... Czar..."

"I'm not sure," Hilary commented, looking around.

"I think he got away," Ray commented over his shoulder, facing the remaining men. With Black Dranzer down some of them had gotten their nerve back and were considering arming themself once more. Driger was growling, looking between Black Dranzer and the men. Tala, Bryan and Spencer were also watching the men warily, ready to open fire at the first sign of them being a threat again. Nobody was really sure what they should be doing with Black Dranzer there, which led to a lot of hesitation and standing around. Driger was also keeping himself between Ray and the dark phoenix, completely untrusting of the other bit beast and practically boxing Ray in by the wall.

Kai glanced around at what he could see from the floor then sighed and closed his eyes. "That's enough..." he mumbled. Black Dranzer looked over at him and growled quietly before disappearing.

"First one of you to try anything will get shot in the face," Bryan told the men who were still debating whether to move or not. Ray dismissed Driger quietly and moved to Czar while Hilary offered to help Kai up.

Kai accepted the offer and slowly got to his feet, leaning on Hilary's shoulder. "I was supposed to be the one saving you," he said quietly.

Hilary smiled. "And you did," she told him softly. "Thank you."

"Bryan, lead the way, Spencer, get Czar. I'll cover you guys," Tala instructed as he moved towards the men who backed off, suddenly deciding that trying anything wouldn't be in their best interest. Spencer accompanied Tala over to the dog and gestured for Ray to follow the others back outside.

"But, what about Boris?" Kai asked trying to look back over his shoulder, but wincing when the movement pulled at his injury. "We have to go after him."

"Not with you like that," Tala replied with his gun pointed at the men while Spencer lifted Czar and headed after Bryan, Lee, Mariah and Cassie.

"I'm sorry, Kai," Ray said softly as he joined Hilary and the Russian. "You have to know that it wasn't, in any way, to protect Boris. I just... I didn't want you to lose yourself."

"He's getting away though!" Kai protested.

"We'll worry about that when the girls are out. Stop wasting time," Tala responded. Kai said nothing and looked away. "Move it, all of you," Tala barked over his shoulder at the delay. He wasn't happy with how many people they were up against. The longer they hesitated, the more chance there was of the men arming themselves and opening fire.

Gritting his teeth, Kai pulled away suddenly from Hilary and turned to look back at the men. Eyes red, he snapped his fingers on one hand then threw his other up into the air. A wall of fire appeared immediately, blocking any path the men could take to come after them. The hot gust of air blew Kai's bangs back and he sighed as he felt the pain in his side fade slightly. "Let's go."

"We'll come back when you're seen to," Tala told Kai as a compromise while they all made their way along the corridor back towards the exit.

"Fine," Kai relented.

000

Bryan led the way back towards the exit but swore as the route was blocked by several heavily armed men. Out-numbered and out-gunned. "Well isn't this just peachy," he muttered, knowing that Ian couldn't help them until they were outside. Spencer had his arms full with Czar, Tala was bringing up the rear, Kai was injured and everybody else was unarmed. To top it all off, this was the only way. "Fan-tucking-fastic."

"I can't do anything," Kai mumbled painfully, holding his side. Using his power had helped for a moment, but now he was feeling worse.

"Now what?" Cassie whispered worriedly. "We're trapped."

"Listen!" Ray commented suddenly.

"To what?" Bryan asked without removing his gaze from the men in front. It was a bit of a stalemate, neither side willing to shoot first.

"I hear it," Lee commented a moment later.

"Me too. It sounds like a beyblade," Mariah agreed.

Within seconds the sound of an approaching beyblade was audible to them all and some of the men started looking around. "Ignore it," one of the men snapped at the others. "Focus on them. If any of them move, shoot them."

The beyblade appeared suddenly in a yellow flash, rushing past all three men and knocking their guns off target. Hitting a wall, the blade then rebounded and this time went for the first man's head, while a figure dressed in dark clothing jumped out to tackle another. The long hair that had slipped out from under the hat the person wore gave them away. It was Zeo. Bryan wasted no time opening fire on the men away from Zeo so the boy wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

Kai watched the scene unfold before him, somewhat dumbstruck. Zeo was helping them? After everything that had happened. How had he even known to come here? Part of Kai wanted to think it was part of some sick joke to get to him. But the more logical side of his brain said otherwise. Did Zeo really mean what he had said? About wanting to start over? Was it true? Kai wanted to believe that was the case now more than ever. They needed all the help they could get. So, if Zeo was prepared to take such a risk, then Kai should be too. A beam of light burst out of his pocket as his mind cleared and a huge, three-headed dog appeared above Zeo's beyblade. Cerberus was back.

"Cerberus!" Zeo gasped in delight, glancing briefly at Kai in thanks before sending his bit beast to attack the men and create a diversion so they could all escape.

"Not so much of a wilted plant pot after all," Tala commented to Kai as the group made their escape.

000

Outside the group found Wyatt waiting for them, holding the door to the hatch open and looking about anxiously. Kai couldn't believe what was happening, even as he rushed out with the others. "Wyatt..." he mumbled.

Wyatt smiled sheepishly. "You didn't say anything about me following," he commented. "And I brought back up. I hope you don't mind."

Kai knew that now wasn't the time to argue and sighed. "Thanks." With Ian covering their retreat, the group left the compound and the shorter Russian joined them outside before they all headed back for Spencer's truck. Kai cursed quietly as he climbed into the truck and sat down. "Damn, this isn't good," he muttered, pulling his hand away from his wound. The bleeding was starting to get heavier.

"Can't we do something about that now?" Hilary asked worriedly.

"I can hold out 'til we get back," Kai told her. "How's Czar?"

"Not good," Spencer responded grimly as he lay the husky down carefully in the back of the truck. "We'll need to get him to the vet right away." Bryan climbed in next to Czar to keep an eye on him and wordlessly held pressure over the wound.

Kai let out a miserable sound and sat down in the truck. They'd managed to get the girls back but Boris had still got away. And now Czar was in bad shape and Kai wasn't much better. The rescue mission had been a success but it had come at a price. When would things stop going wrong?

"Keep the pressure on your own wound and worry about that," Tala told Kai as everyone else climbed in and settled, still keeping a wary eye out for any pursuit. With everyone in, Spencer pulled out and they were on their way. Kai remained silent, watching the world go by out the window. He felt a sense of relief fall over him when the monastery disappeared out of sight. He never wanted to step foot in there again. Blood continued to seep through his fingers from his wound, despite the pressure he was applying and he passed out before they got back to the base.

000

Rather than take Kai to a hospital where all kinds of complicated questions would be asked, Tala and Bryan opted for removing the bullet themselves while Spencer took Czar to a vet who he knew wouldn't ask questions. The girls were patched up fairly quickly and the rest waited for news whilst enduring Tyson's endless list of questions. More than once, Lee snapped at the world champ to be quiet. It was annoying, nobody knew all the details yet, and he was more concerned with how things were and would be than with what was already done.

Mariah had recovered from her shock quicker than Cassie and Hilary and headed over to girls after assuring her brother that she was fine now and glancing at Ray who'd barely spoken since Zeo arrived. "You two okay?" she asked quietly.

"Been better," Cassie replied quietly, while Hilary remained silent as she stared at Kai's room door. Mariah smiled a little and patted Cassie's arm comfortingly before joining Hilary and resting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"... He's hurt because of me," Hilary mumbled.

"Hilary, there was nothing we could do. You know that. Don't blame yourself. Kai won't like that," Mariah told her.

"I know, but I can't help it," Hilary responded. Mariah put her arms around Hilary and pulled her into a hug. Hilary smiled a little, grateful for the comfort.

A moment passed and then Kai's door opened and Bryan stepped put. He smiled and held up a small glass jar for the others to see. "We got the little bastard," he announced, shaking the jar. The bullet rattled inside it.

"Great!" Tyson cheered. "So how's Kai doing?"

"He's gonna be fine. He came round not long after Tala pulled this out. The wound has already started to heal. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to get up in the next hour or so. But we're not going to let him."

"Can Hilary see him?" Mariah asked.

Bryan nodded and held the door open. "He's asking for her. And he wants to know that everyone else is okay too." Bryan turned his head. "Ray?"

Ray started and looked up as Hilary entered the bedroom, "Yeah?" Ray asked.

Bryan nodded towards the room. "He's asking after you too. Said he wants to apologise for what happened." Ray frowned a little in confusion before heading to the room too.

"When can we see Kai?" Tyson asked. Kai had been brought in unconscious after all and Tyson was really worried about his friend.

"In a little while, I promise," Bryan told him.

Tyson seemed happy to accept this and the group settled. "When he's recovered enough are you all going to talk about this to find out what happened?" Max asked curiously. "Lee said he doesn't remember a lot of it."

"We usually have a meeting after we pull stunts like this," Bryan nodded. "We like to keep everyone on the same page, since people see things differently."

"We can sit in for that, right?" Tyson asked. "I wanna know what we missed."

"It might be easier to follow if we let them discuss it first," Kenny pointed out. "Here, Tyson. I've finished repairs on Dragoon. Why don't you take him for a test spin?"

Bryan smirked. "You guys can sit in if you want." He then headed back into Kai's room.

000

"How are you feeling?" Hilary asked Kai softly.

"Not bad, considering the circumstances," Kai replied quietly. "Tala and Bryan patched me up good."

"Well of course we did," Tala commented as he cleaned away the medical supplies he'd been using. "If we hadn't, Hilary would have handed us our heads on pointed sticks."

Kai snorted and rolled his eyes. A thick bandage was wrapped around his stomach, visible under the clean, white shirt he was wearing. The shirt was folded up slightly so Tala could keep an eye out for any blood soaking through. Other than that, the younger Russian just looked tired, aside from a few faint bruises here and there. "I'm just glad you're back here safe," Kai said, reaching for Hilary's hand. Hilary took Kai's hand and held it. She smiled at him but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Kai noticed and frowned slightly in concern. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I feel like it's my fault you got hurt," Hilary whispered.

Kai's thumb stroked her hand comfortingly, and he shook his head. "No."

"But if I was stronger..."

"You're stronger than you think. I saw what you did with Black Dranzer. It takes guts to stand up to him the way you did. That wasn't the act of a weak person, Hilary," Kai said, then glanced over at Ray. "Are you and Driger alright?"

Ray nodded, "Yeah, fine. Look, Kai, about Boris. I'm sorry. He wouldn't have gotten away if I hadn't interfered."

Kai looked away. "I'll just have to get him another time. No matter where he goes, I'll find him."

"I know you wanted it over though," Ray commented.

Kai shrugged. "I doubt he'll try anything else for a while now. His plans have failed too many times. He needs a new strategy."

"I guess. But he's still a threat and you guys aren't free of him yet," Ray pointed out.

"We'll survive," Kai said and looked back at Hilary. "I'm the one who should be apologising anyway. It's because of me that you, Mariah and Cassie were taken. And there of all places..."

"What is that place anyway?" Hilary asked.

Kai glanced hesitantly at Tala, in time to see the red-head looking back at him. Tala nodded and Kai sighed. "It's called Chekov Monastery and it's the birth place of the Biovolt Corporation. Years ago, it was used as a testing site for numerous experiments, including the creation and manipulation of bit beasts. Black Dranzer was created there." He paused and both Tala and Bryan looked at him, wondering if he'd go any further. Kai swallowed. "It's also the place where my mother was murdered..." he cleared his throat, "Right in front of me."

"Oh my gosh," Hilary gasped, covering her mouth.

Kai closed his eyes. "So now you know. That's why I lost it so badly in there. Like I said before, that place is evil."

"How's Dranzer?" Ray asked Kai.

Kai's brow furrowed slightly in guilt. "He'll be okay. Just needs time to rest."

"That's good," Ray replied.

"At least that's something..." Kai murmured.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself," Ray commented.

"So everyone keeps telling me..." Kai mumbled. He opened his eyes again as Tala returned to his bedside, this time with a needle in hand. Kai watched quietly as Tala cleaned his arm and prepared the needle.

"For the pain," the red-head offered as explanation. "It'll help you sleep too."

Kai grunted and closed his eyes. "You just want to keep me here so I don't disappear to train."

"Or try going after Boris again, yes," Tala confirmed, sliding the needle in under Kai's skin and injecting the contents into his bloodstream.

"Boris is long gone," Kai told him. "I have no interest in chasing a ghost right now."

"Well I'm just making sure," Tala replied, disposing of the needle safely. Ray turned his head and moments later a truck could be heard pulling up.

After a short while, Spencer came in and joined them. "How are you holding up, Kai?" he asked.

Kai opened his eyes and lifted a heavy hand. "Tala's abusing his play-doctor role and drugging me," he said, pointing. Tala glared at him.

Spencer smirked and shook his head. "You know it's for your own good, Kai. You take being a difficult patient too far anyway." Kai rolled his eyes and then promptly shut them. "Just take it easy," Spencer told him.

"Mm."

Tala looked over at Spencer expectantly. "So?"

"It's too early to say. The vet will be in touch but he's stable now," Spencer told him.

Kai's eyes shot open and he was sitting up in an instant. "Czar!" he gasped, his groggy mind only just clearing enough to remember. "He's not going to die, is he?"

"Oi, lie back down before you do yourself more damage," Tala snapped, but Kai ignored him.

"Kai, settle down, there's nothing we can do right now," Spencer pointed out.

Kai made a move as if he was going to leave his bed. "If that bastard has killed my dog, there'll be hell to pay!"

"Kai, you need to rest," Hilary put in worriedly.

"But, Czar-" Kai began.

"Czar will be fine," Tala insisted, hoping he was right. "He's as stubborn as you are. He'll pull through."

"Are you being a mother hen again?" Ian asked, sticking his head in the door.

"Oh, if you're not going to say anything helpful then go away," Tala snapped. "I've got enough to deal with right now with just him."

"Hmph," Kai snorted.

"You so sound like someone's mother," Ian replied sticking his tongue out at Tala.

"Well how about I come over there and smack you then?" Tala snarled. "Seriously, Ian, give it a rest."

Ian snickered. "You know what I've wondered?" he asked and Tala resisted the urge to crack his knuckles as he looked at the smaller boy. "If you're the mom," Ian began, checking the coast was clear for his escape.

"Ian, watch yourself," Bryan advised, knowing Tala's temper was likely to boil over at any minute.

"A well timed jump would shut your head in that door," Ray commented.

Ian continued regardless, "Then who's the dad?"

_Three, two, one,_ Kai counted down in his head.

"That's IT!" Tala bellowed flying at Ian with his hands stretched out. "I'm gonna strangle you until you turn blue and then feed you to Kai's cat!"

"Hey, leave my cat alone," Kai said.

Ian ducked out the room and tore down the hallway cackling madly. "Mommy's gone crazy!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tala screamed.

As they left the room, Kai sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "I hope they keep running," he mumbled, starting to feel the effects of the drug Tala had given him.

"Is it just me or did the temperature dramatically drop in here?" Ray asked the others.

Bryan looked at him. "Eh?"

Ray shrugged, "Just me then? Room feels colder."

"It'll be Tala," Kai mumbled. "Check the glass... Bet it's frozen inside..."

Ray moved to look at the window then faced Kai again. "You'd win that bet."

"Hn..." A small, sleepy smile graced Kai's lips for a few seconds. His hold on Hilary's hand slackened.

Hilary smiled tenderly and placed Kai's hand back down at his side. Leaning forward, she then kissed him gently on the forehead, before turning to the others. "Let's leave him in peace," she said and quietly ushered everyone out of the room, closing the door behind her with a gentle click.

000

The night was spent in uncertainty about Czar's condition and even Bryan, who'd never gotten along with the husky, was concerned about the old dog's condition. The next morning they received some word about Czar's condition, but it wasn't good. Kai picked up on the atmosphere the moment he stepped out of his room, still feeling sore but a lot better than he had been the day before. "What is it?" he asked the group.

The group looked over at Kai and there was pause before Spencer sighed. "The vet called. Czar's still fighting but it's not looking good," he told the younger teen.

Kai looked away and swallowed. "I...I want to go see him."

The Blitzkrieg Boys looked at each other and then Spencer stood up. "Alright, but there's not anything anyone can do. It's up to Czar now." Kai nodded sadly. "Alright, I'll take you," Spencer told Kai.

Kai nodded and went to get ready, returning a few minutes later. "If the vet wants to put him down, then he's coming home with us," Kai stated. Spencer nodded, picking up his keys and heading out to the truck.

"I hope Czar will be okay," Hilary commented quietly.

"It's not looking good..." Tala replied watching Kai leave with Spencer.

"I never liked that dog, but this..." Bryan commented. "I hope he did some serious damage to that bastard's arm."

Tala nodded. "I hate to think how Kai will react if Czar dies. So let's hope for a miracle."

"That's all we can do," Hilary commented sadly, looking at her hands clasped in her lap.

000

An hour passed before Spencer and Kai returned from the vets, bringing poor Czar with them. The dog was still in a bad way and Spencer had to carry him in. Kai was clearly upset and disappeared into his room once Spencer had placed Czar down carefully on the end of his bed. Spencer then left Kai's room, shutting the door behind him.

"How bad?" Tyson quietly asked Spencer.

"The vet did what he could, but there's a lot of damage," Spencer reported. "He suggested putting Czar to sleep. Said it would be the kind thing to do. But Kai refused and insisted that we bring Czar back with us." He sighed. "I don't know what to do. He hasn't spoken since we left."

"First the wolf back at the other base and now this..." Hilary murmured. "I still can't believe he left the other base and came all that way in time to help. How did he even know? It's amazing."

"Animals can do amazing things sometimes," Tala commented. "I don't think anyone knows how."

"Well I think Czar deserves a fighting chance, regardless of what the vet said and we should just hope for the best," Bryan commented, earning a weird look from Ian. "What?" he snarled in irritation.

"I thought you hated Czar?" Ian responded

"I did," Bryan shrugged. "But I never wanted him dead. Even all the times I said he should be put down because he snapped at me. You didn't see what he did to Boris, Ian. It was fucking amazing. Boris is going to have to suffer a very slow and painful death for what he did to Czar as a result. I'm thinking starved rats might be good." Tala couldn't help but snort darkly at the thought.

"Anyone wanna go in and see them both?" Spencer asked the group. Even if Kai didn't seem to want company right now, it would probably do him good.

"I'll go," Tala decided.

Spencer nodded. "Just watch yourself. I don't know what kind of mood he's in. Just that it's probably dangerous."

"I'll be fine," Tala replied as he headed for the door.

000

The fire crackled in the hearth as Tala entered Kai's room, which was otherwise silent. Kai was lying on the bed in front of Czar, watching the injured dog carefully with tired red eyes. One of Kai's hands rested gently over the bandaged bullet wound. Czar was sleeping. "What do you want, Tala?" Kai asked in a barely audible mumble.

"Did it not occur to you that maybe I'm worried about the pair of you?" Tala asked once he'd closed the door behind him.

"Hn," Kai grunted. He didn't even bother to look round at the other teen.

"How's he looking?" Tala asked quietly as he approached the bed.

"Better now that he's back here," Kai replied, stroking Czar's fur gently. "He's settled and I'm doing what I can to help him heal."

"And how are you doing?" Tala asked Kai pointedly.

Kai finally lifted his head to look back over his shoulder. "How do I look?"

"Like shit."

Kai snorted and closed his eyes. "Thanks..." A long moment passed in silence and Kai found himself starting to doze. As he did, he began to dream and saw everybody sitting together talking, or almost everyone. Tala wasn't there and Kai couldn't see Ray either. Bits of the conversation floated by, loud enough for him to hear. There were mentions of Czar and Kai himself. Then Ray's name was called and Kai found himself turning to look at Kenny who had spoken. But Kenny was looking right back at him. Why? He wasn't Ray. Kai suddenly sat up sharply on the bed, shaking his head a little. He frowned.

"Kai?" Tala asked in concern.

"Hm?" Kai looked round. "Oh, it's nothing. I just dozed off for a minute. I think it's the heat that's causing it."

"You look a little stunned," Tala commented.

"Weird dream," Kai offered vaguely as an excuse.

Tala raised an eyebrow expectantly, "Weird how?"

"Does it matter?"

Tala shrugged. "Guess not. But it seemed you reached that stage rather quickly. Maybe you should get some rest, Kai."

"Maybe," Kai mused. "But I can't. I have to watch over Czar. He's counting on me."

Tala sat down on the edge of the bed. "How about I watch over him for a while and you take a nap. I'll wake you if there's any change. You can't do anything if you pass out from exhaustion, Kai."

"You'd do that?" Kai asked.

Tala nodded. "You know, I think even Bryan would. He's wanting to feed Boris to starved rats in retaliation for what he did to Czar."

Kai smirked tiredly. "Yeah, that sounds like Bryan." He moved and made himself comfortable in the middle of the bed, grabbing a pillow from the top. Kai wanted to stay as close to Czar as possible, just in case anything happened. "Thanks, Tala," he sighed, closing his eyes. "I appreciate this."

"Don't mention it," Tala responded, hoping Kai could get as much sleep as possible. With worrying about Czar, recovering from his own wounds and still suffering the effects of Black Dranzer's takeover, Kai was more exhausted than he realised. It took him less than thirty seconds for his body to relax and a minute later before he was out like a light. Over on the bedside unit, Dranzer's bit lit up in a soft, contented glow which faded slowly. It appeared that Kai wasn't the only one who appreciated Tala's help.

000

"It's been quiet in there the whole time and they've been in there over an hour," Tyson commented boredly as he glanced over to the door. "D'you think everything's alright?"

"Are you brave enough to go find out?" Max asked, hoping to lighten the atmosphere a little.

"I'm not sure," Tyson muttered a little sheepishly. "Hey, Ray, he doesn't bother you, right? Why don't you check?"

"Cue the mocking chicken impressions," Lee muttered before looking at his friend. "Ray?"

Ray looked up at Lee and smiled a little after a moment. "I'm sure we'd hear something if either of them needed any help."

"But Tyson's feeling nosy," Max giggled.

Ray closed his eyes and concentrated on sensing for Kai's feelings. He knew the older teen would be upset, they all were, but he needed a little more to go on than that. Ray's attempts were met with a gentle resistance, accompanied by gentle crooning sounds. Ray gave up and looked at Tyson. "I think we should just give him his space for now," he told the world champ.

Tyson looked curious. "Oh?" he asked. "What makes you say that?"

"I just don't think barging in there is a good idea," Ray replied.

Tyson sighed, "If you say so. I'm just worried, that's all."

"Tala's with him," Ray pointed out.

"I suppose," Tyson agreed.

"Maybe Kai's sleeping," Max suggested and started to tinker with Draciel absentmindedly.

000

The day passed in near silence and there was still no word from Tala or Kai. It began to get late and the younger teens started to doze as they waited. Eventually, Kai's bedroom door opened with a quiet creak and a pair of mismatched eyes looked out into the room. Czar's claws clicked gently on the wooden floor as he left Kai's room and moved over to where Hilary was. Stopping in front of her, Czar nuzzled her hand and licked it. Hilary looked up and gasped before moving to the floor and wrapping her arms around Czar's neck. "Oh, Czar, you're okay!" she exclaimed tearfully, rousing the others to full awareness.

"Alright! He made it!" Tyson cheered, moving over to pet the dog that was wagging his tail.

"But how?" Max asked, astonished. Catching movement out the corner of his eye, he looked round and saw Tala and Kai standing in the doorway. Kai was leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded and a relieved smile on his face.

"How about you, Kai?" Ray asked. "Are you okay?"

Kai nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a bit tired is all."

Tala clapped him on the shoulder. "You did good."

"I didn't do much," Kai replied. "It was mostly up to Czar."

"Either way it's great Czar pulled through," Bryan commented.

"Can you believe he's been worried sick about Czar?" Ian asked Kai.

"Barely," Kai replied with a smirk. "But it won't be long until Czar is back to full strength and terrorising Bryan once again."

"He's doing that well so soon?" Cassie asked.

"Czar's a trooper," Kai told her. "Look at the difference in him now compared to earlier."

"It's amazing," Cassie commented. Tala nodded in agreement, as they all watched Czar enjoying being made a fuss of.

"Here's a thought," Kai spoke up a moment later. "Now that things seem to be settling down, why don't we go back to the other base? Get out of Moscow and relax for a bit?"

"Hey, that sounds great," Tyson agreed.

"We can see the puppies again," Max cheered.

Kai nodded. "We've got friends looking after all the dogs just now, but I'm sure they'll be happy to see us."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Tyson asked.

"We should probably get in touch with Mr Dickenson again and give him another update," Kenny commented.

"Good call, Chief," Tyson agreed.

"Some of the kids who were also involved with Biovolt volunteered to help us out with the dogs while we travel," Tala explained in answer to Tyson's question.

"I'll go call them now and let them know we're going back there in the morning," Spencer said and left the room to do so.

000

"I think he's even recovered from that fight with the wolf," Bryan commented about Czar as the group arrived at the more rural base the next day.

"I can't believe you actually fed him that steak this morning," Ian commented. "It's not gonna be long before he's back to his old self and you're going to hate him again. And then we'll all have to endure your complaints about Czar having it in for you."

"No, you won't," Bryan scoffed.

"Yes, we will," Ian insisted. "You're so predictable!"

"If you two don't stop that, I'm gonna bang your heads together," Hilary told them, earning a cheer and encouragement to do so from Mariah and Cassie. Czar barked and wagged his tail and Kai laughed. It seemed the husky agreed with the girls.

Getting inside, a few former Biovolt kids greeted them and reported that everything was fine. They left soon after and the group got reacquainted with the rural base. It was a lot more comfortable than the city one. The only difference this time was that Kai's cat came back with them along with Mariah, Lee, Wyatt and Zeo. "It's great to be back here," Tyson commented brightly. "I like the feel of this place."

"It's home," Kai mused contentedly, before turning to Hilary. "Come with me a minute?" He held out his hand to her. Hilary smiled and took Kai's hand in agreement. She didn't know what he wanted but she was happy to spend time with him. Leaving the others to themselves, Kai took Hilary through to one of the back rooms where the puppies were. The litter were all yapping loudly as the two teens walked in and Kai smiled. It seemed like so long since he'd last seen them. He glanced at Hilary. "I had a thought," he told her, sitting down and immediately getting surrounded by pups.

"Oh?" Hilary asked as she carefully joined him and petted the puppies whenever they were close enough.

Kai nodded. "Well, you were here when these guys were born and you helped out a lot with them. But now they're old enough to leave their mother so... Would you like to keep one?"

Hilary gasped. "Really?" she asked excitedly. As it happened, a short while before leaving for Russia, she had been asking her parents if she could have a pet and they'd told her she could. She hadn't told the guys because she'd planned to surprise them. She'd only told Cassie about it. "I'd love one!"

Kai smiled and indicated to the surrounding litter. "Take your pick then." Hilary stood up and moved away from the litter to see which of the pups would approach her first. Kai watched quietly to see what would happen. Most of the puppies were too busy playing amongst themselves and for a moment Kai was worried that none of them seemed all that interested in Hilary. But then one of the three chocolate brown pups scampered over to her and jumped up to rest his front paws on her knees. He wagged his tail and yapped playfully. Like Czar, this pup had mismatched eyes. One blue, and one brown. "Looks like you've got a taker," Kai commented.

Hilary crouched down to cuddle her new puppy. "I still need to think of a name for you. But you've got your father's eyes," Hilary told the puppy, before gasping. "I know the perfect name. Kobe."

"Kobe, huh?" Kai asked then nodded, "Sounds good to me. He's the only one in the litter with different coloured eyes I think. He'll probably grow up to be as big as Czar."

"That big, huh?" Hilary asked.

Kai shrugged. "It's just a hunch. I'm glad you're happy with him."

Hilary smiled at Kai brightly. "Thank you, Kai."

"You're welcome. I wanted you to choose first, but the other puppies need homes too. I wonder if Cassie or Mariah will be interested."

"I know Cassie will, but I dunno about Mariah. We'll have to ask her," Hilary commented.

000

As the others talked, Ian going between winding up Tala to winding up Bryan, Max chatting with Zeo and Wyatt, Cassie and Mariah speaking between them, Ray stood quietly, deep in thought while Lee watched him in concern. Ray hadn't really said much since they got the girls back and he knew that was bugging Lee, but he was trying to understand something. All his life, as long as he could remember, he'd had good senses. It came with being part demon. But they'd never been THIS good. At first he'd thought it was a result of the machine's control. But that device was broken. It was ancient history. Which meant that couldn't be it. So why had his senses suddenly improved like that? There was a soft sound behind him and Ray recognized Tyson's scent, along with the crisp smell of snow. Tyson was trying to be quiet, so obviously he was being sneaky. Which meant he was about to prank someone. The teen's proximity told Ray that he was the target. "Don't even think about it, Ty-" Ray began warningly before breaking off as a large handful of snow was shoved in his face from behind, getting in his mouth as well because he'd been speaking. Ray growled as he looked over his shoulder at the world champ. "Tyson..." he intoned with a dangerous edge to his voice.

Tyson's laughter stopped. "Uh-oh..."

000

"I don't see any reason why she wouldn't," Hilary continued to Kai, completely unaware of what was going on back with the others. Kai shivered suddenly as goose-bumps raced up his arms, making the hairs stand on end. He hesitantly touched his face and frowned. "Kai?" Hilary asked in concern. "Are you okay?"

Kai blinked and looked at her, "Yeah. Just a cold breeze I think."

"But there isn't one here. You're not sick, are you?" Hilary asked, moving to check Kai's temperature. "Hmm, you definitely don't have a fever."

"My face just felt cold," Kai told her. "Can't you feel it?"

"No," Hilary answered, frowning in confusion, before turning her head as a lot of shouting started up outside. It sounded like Tyson, but he was getting farther and farther away. "What on earth?" Hilary mumbled.

000

"Ray, let go of my jacket!" Tyson complained as Ray shoved him along towards the door before tripping him up to land face first in the snow outside.

"You wanna play in the snow so much, then build a snow man!" Ray told him before slamming the door shut.

"I got snow in my mouth!" Tyson complained outside while Ray looked at the security system's controls.

"Good!" Ray called back. "It's called Karma!" Ray didn't know the codes, but turning it on was simple enough with the touch of a button, so he did.

"Let me back in!" Tyson whined after trying to open the door and failing.

"Sorry, I don't know the code to unlock it!" Ray called back, not sounding sorry at all.

"It's freezing out here!" Tyson complained.

"Then build an igloo!" Ray retorted before walking away from the door. "Next time I tell you not to do something, don't do it!"

000

"What are they doing out there?" Hilary asked, wondering if she should go check.

Kai stood up. "Better go see," he said and headed through.

The sight that greeted Kai was several members of the group laughing and looking in the direction of the door. Tyson could be heard banging on the door from outside and complaining, but nobody seemed to be in a hurry to let him back in again. Ray was rinsing his mouth out at the sink and paying no attention to Tyson at all. "Oh, Kai," Max spoke up, spotting the Bladebreakers' captain arriving with Hilary close behind. "Tyson wanted to play with snow."

"Snow?" Kai asked. "What did he do?"

"He face-washed Ray," Max answered. "So Ray told him to play outside and locked him out."

Kai smirked in amusement, but on the inside he was shocked. Face-washed? So Ray had been given a face full of snow at the same time Kai had suddenly felt cold. _Don't tell me... Am I...? Can I actually...?_ Kai shook his head. There was no way.

"Wait, you mean inside?" Hilary asked. "Tyson brought snow inside? Hasn't anyone told him you do that outside? What does he think he's playing at?" Hilary then spotted the melting snow on the floor. "He should have to clean that up. It's his mess," she commented.

"I'm sure he'd love to clean it up, except that he's literally stuck outside because I don't know how to disable the security," Ray commented as he joined them.

"And we think it's too funny to unlock it right now," Bryan added, still snickering. "We should throw Ian out too and change the access code."

"Zalupa," Ian snapped.

"Then stop being such an insufferable pest," Bryan told him.

"Oh, hey, Kai. Why not ask them now?" Hilary asked.

"Uh, yeah," Kai agreed. "Mariah, Cassie? I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Cassie asked as both girls turned to face him.

Kai smiled and pointed over his shoulder with a thumb. "Want a puppy?" he asked bluntly.

"I'd love one, but I'll have to phone my parents and find out if I'm allowed," Cassie answered.

Mariah didn't really have any issues with parental permission, but she did live with her older brother, so she turned to him. "Lee?" she asked sweetly before clapping her hands together and giving him the puppy eyes. "Pretty please?"

Lee rubbed the back of his neck. "Like I could say no, Mariah," he answered with a smile. Truthfully, he was actually too scared to.

"Yay!" Mariah cheered. "Thank you!"

"What about you, Wyatt?" Kai asked.

"Me? Really?" Wyatt asked, surprised. "Sure! Thank you, Kai."

"You're welcome. Consider it a welcome back present. Besides, they need homes and I'd rather they went to people I know and can trust to look after them."

Wyatt nodded, smiling brightly. "I'll be sure to take good care of the puppy."

Kai nodded. "I know you will." Glancing round the room, Kai's eyes suddenly fell on Zeo. Realising he hadn't really spoken to the boy Kai took a breath and walked by him. "A word," he said as he passed, heading through to one of the halls. Zeo nodded and followed Kai without a word. Once they were on their own, Kai leaned against the wall and looked at Zeo. "...I never did thank you for what you did," he began calmly, "Back at the monastery. That took guts."

"I couldn't just leave you guys," Zeo replied.

"But you had no idea what you were walking into," Kai told him. "You could have been killed."

"I'm a robot, Kai. Remember?" Zeo responded softly.

Kai shook his head. "No. I was wrong. What you did back there, helping us out when we needed it, despite the danger to yourself, was human. Nothing less."

Zeo looked at Kai, surprised by his words. "That really means a lot to me, Kai. Especially from you. And thank you for returning Cerberus."

Kai looked down. "I was angry before. I wanted you to learn how it felt. But I realise now that I was wrong."

"I have already forgiven you for that," Zeo replied. "Can you ever forgive me for taking Dranzer from you before?"

"It's all in the past now," Kai replied. "I'd like to forget about it and move on."

Zeo nodded. "I'd like that too," he commented and offered Kai his hand. "Can we maybe start over?"

Kai accepted the offer and shook. "Sure." He smirked. "I do have one condition though."

"You do?" Zeo asked, puzzled.

Kai nodded. "Don't suppose you could do me a favour and give a puppy a good home?"

Zeo blinked, surprised that Kai trusted him again enough for that and smiled, nodding his head. "I'd love to." With the change in his father, Zeo knew the man would permit it.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Kai smirked and nodded back towards the door. "Go on through and pick one."

"Thank you, Kai!" Zeo replied keenly with as much cheer as child on Christmas morning. Kai chuckled quietly and they headed back through.

000

With permission, Cassie had contacted her parents and spoke to them about having a puppy. When she was permitted to have one she selected a male black and white puppy with blue eyes who she promptly named George. Mariah had selected a grey and white female puppy who she named Bao, which meant precious treasure. Wyatt also chose a female puppy. She had black markings and Wyatt named her Renee. Zeo's puppy was male and mostly black and Zeo named him Orthrus, after Cerberus' brother in Greek mythology.

With everyone in high spirits about the puppies, Kai decided to take pity on Tyson and let the world champ back inside. "Thank you! Finally! SOMEBODY had some heart!" Tyson stated loudly, giving Ray a pointed look which went ignored. "Thanks again, Kai. So, what did I miss?"

"Not much," Kai told him, handing him a blanket since he was probably cold. Tyson thanked Kai and wrapped the blanket around himself before settling with the others.

000

After some time to relax, the gang headed back to Japan while Lee and Mariah headed for home in China. The Blitzkrieg Boys stayed behind to pick up their training and try find out what happened to Boris. Their search when they returned to the monastery had turned up nothing. All the puppies had to spend time in quarantine before joining their new masters, but it was all arranged for without a hitch and all that was left was to wait for their next adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation<strong>

Zalupa = dickhead

**BONUS AUTHOR NOTES**

Dragon: Shall I give them the start of the prologue as a sneak peek?

Phoenix: Aye go for it

Dragon: The actual prologue is longer, this is just a snippet.

PROLOGUE

After the fall of BEGA the BBA began a slow recovery. Tyson, Hilary, Kenny and Daichi helped in Japan while Max went back to America with his mother to help there. Ray returned home to China with White Tiger X and Kai headed back to Russia with Tala and the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Most of the bladers kept in touch, including with the other teams, but then Kai disappeared without any word.

After six months, the authorities called off the search, finding only a single item to show that Kai had even been around. His beyblade, including Dranzer's bit chip. Knowing that Kai would never leave his beloved bit beast behind and considering the length of time that had passed, the gang had no choice but to accept that Kai had died.

It fell to Kenny to pass on the news to all the others.


End file.
